Truth
by Ebil Chameleon
Summary: AkuRoku/SoRiku/Zemyx/Seiner. COMPLETE! "You scare him the most, Roxas. You are Axel's biggest fear. Because he's terrified of hurting you."
1. Prologue

**God I'm in love with Kingdom Hearts.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts owns me. I do not own it. I make no money from this fanfiction which is slightly depressing, but really, I'm just writing this for the love of well…writing. And KH of course. **

**Pairings: Well, our main course will be AkuRoku, topped with a bit of spicy sauce, a side order of RikuSora, and a choice of Zemyx or SeiferHayner (both really), and for desert, well have a sweet treat of Cleon with some chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and to top it all off a cherry! **

**Hope this is enjoyable.**

**EDIT (8/18/11) I've lost my interest in writing I must say, so I decided to go back, revise this one (only gramatical mistakes) and hope that my inspiration returns to me. If you'd like to reread this, I'm very pleased! If you are new to this, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Author: **_Ebil Chameleon_

**Chapter: **_Prologue_

* * *

When he woke up that morning, no one had told him that he was going to lose two of the most important people in his life.

That day had been deceitful with the sun shining and the birds chirping; seemingly the whole day had gone by without any foreshadowing of that horrible event that was to take place. He had gone through his day without any worries, no concern about what was to happen.

Everything was normal. He woke up to his brother's loud actions downstairs, the boy never having been good at keeping quiet. He took his shower, ate his breakfast, and waited for the hours to trudge on by. Riku had come by (for Sora more than for himself) and he had talked to Hayner on the phone for a while. After what seemed like a painstakingly long time, the easing of the sun sinking down over the horizon signaled that nighttime was finally here.

"You ready?" his twin asked him, looking all too eager to go to the party that was awaiting them. Riku popped his head in the doorway of his room, right above Sora's. Roxas rolled his azure eyes at the two best friends and stood up from his chair after shutting his computer off. There was a party tonight and Roxas wasn't as eager as his brother. Parties really weren't his thing but Sora had convinced (forced being a better word) him to go. Besides, Hayner, Pence, and Olette were going to be there and it just seemed a little better if his friends were going as well. He knew if they weren't, then Sora would run off with Riku and Kairi somewhere and leave him to be harassed by _someone._ Still, he knew his brother loved him even if he would rather be with his friends. He couldn't blame him either. When it came to their friends, Roxas and Sora stuck with their own. Of course they all got along as a group, but there just seemed to be a stronger bond between the separate groups.

Shaking his head, Roxas glanced out his window to see that the sun had fully set and the moon was now shining down upon the Earth. The stars twinkled majestically and he sighed. Might as well get this night over with.

The three headed down the stairs, and after announcing their leave to their parents, headed out the door. They had gotten instruction from their mother; no drinking, no smoking, stay together, don't do anything reckless, no sex, and to be home by at least 12:30. Perfect.

The party, as far as Roxas knew, was a big bash to celebrate the ending of the summer. Why anyone would celebrate the ending of their time of freedom, Roxas would never understand.

The street lights danced along the side of the road, each one illuminating the blonde as they went by. They were zooming along too, seeing as Riku didn't have a tolerance for slow driving.

Thoughts drifting in and out of Roxas's mind and he found himself drowning out the mindless chatter from his brother and thinking about what was to happen for him in the near future. Next month, however far away it seemed, he would be a freshman at Twilight Town Community College. Sora would be joining him. Riku would be entering his sophomore year. It almost seemed like a tradition for TTHS students: attend at least a year or two of the local community college before deciding to move on to a larger college or finding out that advanced schooling simply wasn't for them. All of his friends, as far as he knew, were doing just that. His group and Sora's group were all going to attend the local college, as were others that he knew.

It seemed so strange that it was all happening. It seemed as though time was just flying by. He felt like there just wasn't enough time to do all the things he wanted. What those things were he wasn't all that sure. But he felt like time from now on was cramped. He felt a tightening in his chest and closed his eyes. His heart thumped in its cage.

"We can walk can't we?" came Riku's voice. He glanced from Sora to Roxas, both shrugging in a nonchalant manor. The older boy pulled the car up to the curb about a block away from where the loud music could be heard and the blistering lights could be seen. They all got out and walked up to the house.

It was at the end of a circular cul-de-sac and people could be seen roaming the streets and inside one of the houses. As expected, when they got inside, Sora and Riku had somehow sauntered off without Roxas taking immediate notice. He grumbled to himself and wandered a bit, trying to locate someone he knew. Man, he really didn't want to be here.

The annoying part of walking around was the mass amount of people. Roxas was jostled around, being bumped by the partiers or horded by groups. He felt someone grind on him once and twice a hand touched him in forbidden places, causing the blonde to think that someone could lose a limb or two. He made it to the corner of the room, standing by the sliding glass door that out looked to the shimmering pool in the backyard. He had yet to see his own friends yet and growled to himself, his narrowed eyes scanning the crowd.

The atmosphere was already getting to him and he made a mental note to beat Sora for dragging him here. Unnoticed, he slipped out the door and into the backyard. A few people were back here as well enjoying a smoke and chatting lightly, and to his relief the numbers were small. The yard was big from his point of view with many exotic looking plants growing in large quantities. Roxas walked along the stone imprinted ground and over to a lawn chair set up by the pool.

He sat down and sighed. Five minutes, that's how long he'd been here so far and already he wanted to leave. He glanced around at the young people chattering in groups and felt the urge to be with his friends. Where could they be anyways? If they had decided against coming, he was sure to give them one hell of a talking to. A beating possibly, depending on just how mad he was.

"Hey," he heard to his right and he looked, noting that someone unfamiliar just had to come over and talk to him. His eyes scanned over the wild looking man, taking in the intricate and unique details. Fire red hair that spiked out madly, two strange teardrop-like tattoos, a striking, handsome face, and the most gorgeous jade eyes Roxas had ever seen. A grin was plastered on this guy's face and despite his good looks, Roxas could only frown.

"Yes?" he punched out with an air of annoyance. He wasn't in the mood to talk to someone he didn't know. Though at the same time, he felt some strange sort of gratitude towards this guy who had willingly come over and talked to him, intentional or not.

"Is someone a little cranky?" the newcomer asked with a chuckle. Roxas glared at him, resisting the urge to childishly stick his tongue out. The blonde sighed.

"I'm not much of a party person," he admitted to this stranger. He pointed his eyes to the pool, taking in the sight of the moon's reflection on the delicate waves. It gave him the strange urge to be at the beach, listening to the sounds of the ever moving water, the waves crashing onto the beach. Instead he was stuck here with insanely loud music and some…guy.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I bet if you at least tried you'd be able to enjoy yourself. Maybe if you were with other people."

"Are you insinuating that I go find other people besides you to talk to?" Roxas retorted before the red head had a chance to continue talking. The green eyed man raised a single brow and smirked.

"Touché," he said.

"Roxas!"

Roxas's eyes looked to where he heard the voice. He saw the hand of Olette waving in the air. Pence and Hayner stood by, gazing over at their friend. Roxas stood up.

"See ya," he said to the other man. The red head grinned.

"Yeah. I'll always be around if you need me."

Roxas inclined his head to the strange words and walked away to his friends.

* * *

Neither one of the twins were expecting to come home to the sight that greeted them. Roxas had been mindlessly staring out the window of the car when he heard Sora's voice as they turned onto their street. "What the hell?"

Roxas moved so that he could look out the front window. The first thing he saw was smoke billowing its way high into the dark sky. He looked at the street and noticed a few large red trucks. _Fire trucks, _he thought to himself. There were people standing on the streets, gathered around behind what looked to be police tape. Riku pulled the car off to the side by the curb and shut the engine off. Sora tore out of the car, Roxas doing the same.

_A fire_, Roxas now thought. The smoke had been climbing up from the side of the street, right by their house. Panic rose through the boy as he raced behind Sora, both boys running to the scene. Riku followed up behind them. The twins stopped and pushed their way through the crowd to get a better look. Roxas could have sworn his heart stopped when he looked forward and noticed the burned inferno where his house once stood. He didn't understand what was going on at first, but then if finally clicked. His house…it was gone. All of his belongings...gone. Sora was looking at what was left of their home in horror, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. Roxas turned his eyes to the crowd, scanning for their parents.

They weren't behind the tape and he instead turned, looking through the various police and firemen. He didn't see them there either. Riku caught up behind them and he looked just as stunned. Sora wasted no time and ducked under the tape. "Sora!" Riku called after him. But the brunette didn't listen and went straight for the first policeman he saw. Roxas and Riku exchanged glances and followed suit.

"Hey! No one beyond the tape!" an officer called.

Voice loud and demanding, Sora shouted, "This is my house! What's going on! Where are my parents?"

The officer glanced at Roxas, looking at the all too shocked face and sighed. Sora looked to be on the verge of tears and Riku put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Sora shrugged it off and took a step forward. "Tell me!" he spat.

Roxas remained quite. Sora was always the one to take action. He was the emotional one. Roxas however, was always the one to sit back, wait, and listen.

"Look kid, no one from inside was outside when we got here. A search team is inside right now so you have to be patient."

Sora 'hmphed' and glared at the man. He looked over at Roxas and they both exchanged worried glances. Roxas saw the shear fear in Sora's eyes and knew that he held a very similar look. He could feel the fear, the anxiety, the worry building within him. His stomach was in knots and he felt like he was struggling to intake every breath. At times he found himself holding his breath unknowingly. His palms were beginning to sweat and his throat had run dry.

Even after half and hour of watching various men dressed in yellow going in and coming out of the crispy structure, they still hadn't gotten any information.

Roxas had time to observe the damage. There seemed to be no part of the house that wasn't cooked. It looked as though the roof had collapsed in. No part of their home was the clear white he was so used to seeing; instead it was all charred black. His throat constricted and he didn't know what to do. He felt so damn _helpless._ Slowly Sora was turning into a wreck. Riku was watching intently, his clear sea foam eyes fixed on the house and never leaving it. It appeared as though he had forgotten how to blink. He had an arm around Sora's shoulders and a hand on top of Roxas's.

Roxas was grateful that his brother's best friend was here. Riku was was always quick to take care of his friends. Roxas didn't believe that there was anyone closer to Sora other than Riku, not even himself. He loved his twin and the two were extremely close but Riku…there just wasn't a comparison. The silverette was always there when Sora needed him. And he seemed to know what to do if something was troubling the brunette. And he always seemed to know if there was something wrong and what it was.

Riku would always be around, coming over to their house at any opportunity. Their parents loved Riku, treating him as if he were one of their own. Kairi as well, and all of Roxas's friends. And right now, he just seemed to be the support that both boys needed.

After waiting another ten minutes, a group of men came out of the home. One of them removed his mask and helmet and walked over to one of the officers who was close by the three teens. It was a strain, but Roxas could hear their words.

"Any survivors?" the officer asked.

Roxas held his breath and he noticed Sora's look too; the brunette was listening as well. It was painstakingly obvious that something was wrong. Roxas had scanned the crowd long enough to realize that his parents hadn't gotten out of the house. And he hadn't seen them come out with the group. He just didn't want _that _possibility to be there.

But it was. Never in his life had the word 'no' stung so much.

* * *

**There's your prologue. I'm sorry about the tragedy of it (doesn't really give the story a good starting impression does it?) but trust me, this won't be entirely sad. Lol, it'll be good. I promise. Please review!**


	2. Stranger

**Chapter one baby!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**Enjoy and happy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter one: **Stranger

**Author: **Ebil Chameleon

* * *

This wasn't his home. This wasn't his blanket. This wasn't his pillow. This wasn't his bed. These weren't his clothes.

None of it was his.

He didn't know what to do. The reality of everything that had happened tonight hadn't fully set in just yet, and Roxas found it impossible to sleep. He rolled over to face the person next to him, knowing that he was in the same predicament. He wanted to reach out, to take hold of his brother and comfort him. He knew Sora was crying. The sobs were silent, his body was still, but the tears were there. Himself? No, he wasn't outwardly shedding any tears.

Biting his lip, Roxas thought of something to say to his twin, but decided against it. No words could ease the pain that either of them felt. Roxas knew part of him died; he knew that there was now a part of him that could never be filled again. He lost his parents, the people who raised him, took care of him, and gave him everything he had. Forever the pain of this loss will be with him. He knew that. But it was just…so inconceivable to think that they're gone. They really weren't here with him anymore.

There was a soft knock on the door and it opened. Riku quietly snuck in and tiptoed his way to the edge of the bed. "I figured you two wouldn't be asleep," he whispered. He gazed at the pair sympathetically.

Being the good friend and caring person he was, Riku had taken both Sora and Roxas from the scene of horror they had witnessed and brought them to his home. His apartment was small, being only one bedroom, but it was better than nothing. He had given them both a set of his clothes (though they were big on both of them) and he had told them both to take his bed, seeing that they should rest. He spared a few word of comfort to them both and decided that it was best to leave them be; they would just have to live for a bit and calm down.

Knowing that neither boy would be asleep now, Riku had taken a chance and wandered to his bedroom. Just as he expected they were both lying underneath the covers just staring into blank space. He sighed and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

He felt his heart break at the sight of the brothers. Both looked frightful, though Sora showed it more than Roxas. The blonde probably thought that he wasn't showing much on his face but for once, his emotions were really being clearly displayed. This, Riku thought, professed just how disturbed the boy was.

And then there was Sora. The silver haired teen felt his heart swell even more when he noticed the tears silently rolling down soft cheeks. His body seemed to move on its own accord and he stood and walked over to Sora's side of the bed and he sat on the edge there. He placed a hand gently on the boy's head and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

Looking a bit startled, Sora gazed up at his friend. Riku had never seen such emotion in the boy's eyes before. He wanted to give him an encouraging smile but the thought died just as soon as it was born. This really wasn't the right time and he didn't feel that smiling was appropriate. It wouldn't work anyways, plus he didn't think he could work up a smile even if he tried.

Sora looked away again. A new batch of tears welled up in his eyes. Riku didn't know what to do; he knew there was no way to help. Roxas tore his eyes away from his brother's face, not wanting to witness the anguish his brother was showing. He knew that if he watched those tears fall, his own would follow right after.

Riku's arm wrapped its way around Sora's shoulders loosely and he found the boy cling to him, his hands gripping his best friend's shirt tightly. Eyes widening, Riku stiffened slightly. He glanced over at Roxas and noticed the blonde had completely covered himself with the black blanket. Unsure of what to do, he slowly raised a hand and placed it on Sora's head. He ran his fingers through the boy's hair and began to whisper soft words as he held his friend.

* * *

**Two months later**

* * *

"You see him?" Olette asked.

"See who?" Hayner responded. Both Pence and Roxas looked at her, then to where her eyes were pointed.

Hayner turned, and once he caught sight of what she was talking about, groaned. "You are not funny," he deadpanned.

The three others chuckled. Roxas's eyes stayed on the platinum blonde that was leaning against the wall on the other side of the campus courtyard. He was with his own friends, just leaning back against the wall as (what it appeared to look like) Raijin went on about something.

Suddenly Seifer's eyes shifted and Roxas found the electric blue-green orbs glaring at him. His own eyes widened for a brief moment before he looked away. He turned and noticed Hayner storming off, Olette apologizing (while giggling) right behind him. He spared a glance at Pence and both boys followed behind their friends.

"Can't you guys just let it go?" Hayner questioned as he walked in some random direction. He had no idea where he was heading to, but he didn't feel like stopping. His feet stomped along the pavement and the hurried footsteps of his friends followed suite as they tried to keep up with him.

"Aw, come on Hayner. We're not trying to be mean," Olette said. Hayner stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to the girl. He gave her a skeptical look and she grinned sheepishly. "Alright, so we may be teasing you a bit but you should do something you know. Talk to him, make a move."

Hayner would have laughed but he was all too serious at the moment. There was no way he would 'make a move' on Seifer fucking Almasy. No way in hell. He was trying to forget about the other blonde but his friends just seemed to never let it go whenever the guy was in sight. He had suffered the whole summer; their group had run into Seifer enough times to make the blonde want to bury himself alive. At the beach, the ice cream parlor, the sandlot, the movies, or just about anywhere in town. He just seemed to be hauntingly everywhere.

Hayner didn't know why he found himself attracted to the one person who tried to make his and his friend's lives a living hell. He was a right pain in the ass and yet…why? It didn't make sense and for a while he had tried to convince himself it was just pure frustration and hate that fueled the feelings he got. But over time, he had come to understand that what he felt was different. And he hated himself for it.

He told himself that this was wrong. Not the fact that they were both guys, but that it was…well Seifer. Why him of all people? That was his true question.

Whatever pushed him to tell his friends of his feelings still remained a mystery. At first it was just Roxas that knew, but over time Olette had come to figure something was up. She had forced it out of him, and to be fair, Pence was let in on the secret.

"You know what Olette, bug off! I'll decide what I'm going to do," he answered shortly, angrily. The girl pouted and raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you're going to do nothing about it right?" she questioned. Hayner fought against the growl that was building up in his throat. All words that were about to be said, or shouted in this case, were trapped and swallowed back down the boys throat when Seifer, Raijin, and Fuujin walked by the group. Seifer shoved by Roxas who gave him a cold look. Hayner froze like a rabbit in danger, holding his breath and refusing to blink. His eyes slinked to the floor and he bowed his head a bit.

"Got a problem brat?" Seifer asked as he noticed the unmoving state of Hayner. The boy narrowed his eyes and forced his body to move. His brain worked on a snappy comeback, one full of attitude and hatred. Instead he was only able to open his mouth, no words coming out. Seifer raised a brow and smirked.

"Cat got your tongue? You finally learned that you're insignificant to us haven't you? Enough so that you can't even think of a come back. Dear God," he said and continued to walk on.

"Shut it Seifer," Hayner threatened softly, darkly. This caught the other's attention and he turned back. Hayner stood against the rough glares he got from Rai and Fuu, but he found himself drowning in the deep pools of blue and the cocky smirk. His breathing hitched when the intensity of those eyes were solely focused on him.

Pence and Olette stood before Hayner, acting as a shield against the other. "Beat it Seifer. We're not in the mood," Olette said with a menacing look. Pence glared as well.

Seifer let out a laugh, throwing his head back slightly. "Right. Just remember who you owe respect to," he said and winked before turning and finally walking off, his two friends right behind him.

Roxas looked over to his blonde friend, frowning. He could clearly see the strain on Hayner's face, the look of pure dislike glowing in his café colored eyes. He wanted to say something but he couldn't bring himself to relay any words. After what seemed like the longest moments of awkwardness, Hayner finally growled and turned, stalking off on his own, muttering to himself, _'I fucking hate that guy.'_

The remaining three exchanged glances.

"Roxas!"

Looking over his shoulder, the blonde took notice to his twin running up behind him, Kairi and Riku walking up behind Sora. He saw Sora throw Hayner an estranged look when he zoomed by but didn't stop to find out what was wrong.

"We'll go take care of Mr. Grump," Olette said and pushed Pence forward, ignoring his protests and telling him to quit whining. Roxas waved them off.

Sora stopped short of running into his brother and grinned. Roxas found it hard for himself to return such a happy smile and his own came off sort of awkward.

"What classes do you have left?" Sora asked.

"I just have my English class left. I can leave afterwards," he answered blandly.

"Oh, well I only have morning classes. Kairi and I were going to hang around for a bit until Riku finishes his next class. Then we were going to get some ice cream. You want to come?" Sora asked.

"You know I'm going to apply for a job," Roxas said. He needed money, that was for sure. He and Sora were still staying with Riku, seeing as they didn't have any other relatives around. Riku hadn't raised any protest, but Roxas felt horrible for basically (with Sora's help) burning a hole through Riku's wallet.

Since the fire, it had been proven that friends were the best non blood related family anyone could ever have. Both of the twins' friends really pulled through to help them. They put their money together, bought the brothers' new clothes and possessions even after they protested against it.

Now Roxas just wanted to earn his own money and get his own place to live. He wanted to support himself, get his own things, and take care of himself.

"You should get yourself a job as well," Roxas said, throwing a look at his brother. Sora rolled his crystalline eyes. They'd been through this before.

"You know I'll look," he said. He threw in a very softly muttered _'eventually.' _Roxas knew that it was unlikely for his brother to get a job soon. He'd rather sit around all day. The only good thing about him was that he actually did help around Riku's apartment. There wasn't much to do, seeing how small the apartment was, but surprisingly he did enough of the work that both Riku and Roxas only had to worry about small things.

Kairi took the initiative to lecture Sora that it would be good and productive for Sora to find a job. That way he would be able to earn some money and also gain some good work ethnic. Sora turned away from her while she continued to talk and faced Riku, mimicking the girl with his hand and opening and closing his mouth in the way a fish would if it were pulled out of the water. Riku chuckled.

Riku then looked at his watch, before turning his eyes up at Roxas. "Shouldn't you get to class? It's on the other side of the campus and you'll be late if you don't hurry," he said. Roxas's eyes widened. If he was late…well, let's just say his English teacher wasn't very forgiving.

"Yeah, see you guys later!" Roxas shouted as he ran off in the other direction.

He sprinted blindly, not wanting to be the one to spark unnecessary rage from his teacher. Usually the man seemed to be fine, but at times…well he could be moody. A lot of the kids always made jokes pertaining to his English teacher and the other English teacher; Mr. Leonheart and Mr. Strife. Even though he was a freshman, Roxas had heard a lot of talk about the two English teachers. He really hadn't seen anything, but apparently a lot of the students had reason to believe that the two teachers were together. Intimately. One thing student's never did was imagine their teacher's private lives, nor their private lives that could possibly be shared.

Shaking his head, Roxas pushed his legs a bit faster, finding that during his random train of thought he had slowed down a bit. His worry over being late swelled heavily in his chest and he pushed his legs to go just a bit faster.

It was at that moment that Roxas had his second encounter with a stranger he had met before.

"Oof." Falling to the ground, Roxas slid back along the tiled floor a bit before stopping. He rubbed his head that hit the floor pretty hard and started to sit up to see what or who he collided with. He opened his eyes and found himself looking into two deep eyes that he knew were unforgettable.

Green met blue.

"Hey, I'm sorry….hey! Hey, you!"

Roxas began to stand and the other guy was quicker, getting to his feet and holding a hand out to Roxas. The blonde gratefully grabbed a hold of the offered limb and was pulled up off the ground with ease. He brushed his pants and grabbed his backpack which he lost during the fall. "Yes, me. You ran into me," Roxas said. "Whatever, I have to get going."

The blonde took off before the redhead could stop him, calling after him but having his words fall on deaf ears. Shoulders slumped; he turned and ran off in the opposite direction.

* * *

_Hotto-Keiki. _Weird name, coolest place to hang out.

The café was located just outside of campus territory and it was the best place for the college students to hang out during lunch break and in-between classes. The place was classy, with plenty of tables and a sitting area, complete with nice squishy chairs and a comfy couch. It was perfect for just relaxing, doing your homework, whatever it was you wanted to do. They even had a wireless internet system installed for all the college kids and their homework needs. And all at the same time, you could enjoy your favorite calorie induced mocha-latte with extra sugar, caramel flavoring, whipped topping, shaved chocolate, and cream.

Why Roxas had decided to join the work force here was beyond him. It was always busy, ensuring hard work, there was always the possibility that he could encounter someone he truly disliked (Seifer? But would he drink coffee? Oh well, he could always spit in it), and the plain old fact that he didn't like coffee. Or any drink relating to it. Period.

But there were some good sides to the job as well. Besides the desperately needed and wanted money, the place was located close to school for easy access, and it really was a cool place to hang out. Not only that but they music playing was always good. That was a plus.

Roxas pushed the door open and felt a burst of cool air hit him. It wasn't exactly hot outside but it was humid, causing a sweat to break out across his forehead. His eyes scanned the room and found that it seemed to be awfully busy today. There was a line formed already and he felt pity for whoever was on duty.

'_Hopefully it's never like this for me. If I get the job that is.'_

Roxas lined up behind the others and waited until it was his turn.

The minutes seemed to multiply by ten each. It seemed like forever before he got to the counter, but when he did he was annoyed and his patience was run so thin it was nearly invisible.

"What'll you have?" a rather harassed voice asked and Roxas looked up, right into majestic minty eyes.

'_You've got to be kidding me,'_ Roxas thought to himself. The redhead obviously took notice to him as well, his sullen face lifting in the slightest. Roxas hesitated and was glad that no one was waiting behind him. He worked up the words and avoided looking into the intense eyes that wouldn't leave his face. _'Stop staring!'_

"Yeah, I was um…wondering if there was a…uh job opening?" Roxas despised the nervousness that was laced in with his words. Normally he wasn't someone to turn into a puddle of nerves so easily, but there was something about this guy…it was…intimidating. And Roxas didn't like it.

His expectations of being turned away were flushed away when the guy let out a sigh. Not a bad sigh, a good sigh in fact. A relived sigh.

"Thank God!" the guy preached and beamed at the blonde. "My partner in crime quit after a long fight with our boss not too long ago. I can't go into details though, when can you start?" Words were rushed together and Roxas' eyebrows furrowed as he tried to take them all in.

"Ah…" Roxas didn't know how to answer him. He wasn't even expecting to land a job here. So of course he never thought about when he could start.

"Right now?" the green eyed wonder asked in a hopeful voice. Roxas jumped a bit from the overbearing tone and simply opened then closed his mouth. Instead he just nodded.

"Great!" was all that was heard and suddenly the man moved out of sight, instead turning up right at Roxas' side and tugging at his arm, pulling the teen with him behind the counter and into the back room. Before he could comprehend what was happening, a navy blue apron was flung in his direction. He took it and looked at the front. It was nice and clean, a nametag already in place. _Demyx, _it read. He frowned.

"Don't worry," the guy assured and placed the garment over his head and spun Roxas around with neck breaking speed before beginning to tie the back up. "After the fight I heard between him and the boss, there's no way he's coming back." He tied the strings together tightly, causing Roxas to gasp.

Two minutes with the guy and already Roxas thought he needed to lay off the caffeine.

"You're Mr. Grumpy from the party a couple of months ago right?" the redhead asked when he finished tying the apron. He motioned for Roxas to follow him back to the front of the café. "Roxas, right?" How he remembered (or knew for that fact) was beyond the blonde. It immediately put the word _stalker_ in Roxas's mind.

"Yeah," Roxas replied in a small voice.

The man nodded and began to set things up so he could teach Roxas how to work everything.

"The names Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

* * *

**Chapter one…done. I love rhyming. **


	3. Game

**Chapter 2. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nah-uh! NEXT!**

* * *

Roxas found, after his oh so interesting twenty minutes of training, that this job wasn't hard at all. It was really just a series of knowing which buttons to push…literally. The machine was set and full of everything that was needed; all Roxas needed to do was push the right buttons to fulfill the order. That and he just needed to know which pastries were which.

Axel tried to get some excitement out of Roxas, telling him with fake enthusiasm that maybe if he came back to take over Demyx's shift with him tomorrow, he could teach the blonde all about actually making those pastries. A large grin followed these words and Roxas simply ignored him, walking right on by with his customer's order, vaguely thinking to himself whether he was going to get paid for working today despite the fact that he technically wasn't an employee.

Axel frowned, having gotten basically nothing from the blonde the whole time they had been working. Even if it wasn't a long time, Axel was so used to people opening up to him easily, within a matter of minutes at times. He wasn't used to meeting someone who was so…difficult. The truth was, the redhead was good at reading people. It was as though he could slip into their minds, reading their every thought just by glancing at their expression. But Roxas…he couldn't get anything.

"So what's the work schedule like?" Roxas asked, breaking Axel's train of thought. Green eyes slid over to his new co-worker, taking in the question vaguely.

"Depends," the he said, shrugging as he leaned back against the counter. "It changes every week. You know, just to be fair. But the boss is good about getting the schedule up quickly, so you'll know probably a week ahead when you'll be working and who you'll be working with."

Nodding, Roxas found the plan reasonable. If he was able to figure when he was to work ahead of time, then that would make homework scheduling all that much easier. A good thing too, since their English teacher apparently loved to assign simply unnecessary essays about anything.

"And what's pay like?" Money was of great importance.

Axel scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Starting off, it's around seven dollars an hour. Reasonable. Plus we get tips. If you work hard and the boss likes ya, she usually gives a small raise." Axel grinned, flashing his pearly teeth at the blonde who simply nodded and remained silent.

Roxas' eyes scanned the room, taking in the sight of the many teens that had made themselves comfortable on the couch and in different tables. Several people had laptops out, busily typing away while others talked interestingly with their friends. It made him think of Sora, inviting him out along with Riku and Kairi earlier. He didn't really know why he felt a flash of angry frustration course through him when he thought of Sora's refusal to find a job. Most likely because he knew Sora was mooching off his best friend without attempting any way to take care of himself or pay him back. Alright, part of it was Riku's fault for not saying anything, since he was just too nice. Roxas knew for a fact that Riku would do anything for the brunette. And he never had the heart to tell Sora no. Just thinking of that made Roxas feel like a heartless bastard, having said no to his friends plenty of times.

"Earth to Roxas, I need to get by!"

Eyes shifting upward in surprise, Roxas moved out of Axel's way, allowing the redhead to attend to his customer's order. Once the man was all set, Axel shut the cash register and turned to his new working partner.

"Space cadet," he smirked. Roxas grimaced, sending him a glare.

"Just thinking, alright?" He felt frustrated, not quite sure if the feelings were solely pointed at the green eyed monster or other things. Axel raised a brow in curiosity.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asked while sliding over to lean back against the counter directly to Roxas' left side. The blonde frowned and scooted away just a bit, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't have to say a word to this guy. He hardly knew him so there was no reason for him to tell him anything about himself. Not yet at least. If they were going to be working together then yes, eventually he would open up to him. Hell, maybe they'd be friends some day. But today, he was going to keep to himself.

"Nothing important. Just…random things," Roxas replied. Axel appeared unsatisfied, having a frown twist its way onto his face. Roxas ignored his look and instead found himself staring blankly at the counter full of all the goods for making coffee across from him. The music changed abruptly but he paid no attention to it. He felt the suffocating force of all of the thoughts that wouldn't cease to leave him be taking its toll. He rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes, sighing in frustration.

_Poke._

This time Roxas growled as he felt the offending appendage poke into his bicep. He gave Axel a glare out of the corner of his eye and didn't say a word. Axel just looked at him with an inquisitive look. The blonde found his patience wearing thin, wanting just to be left alone to his thoughts. But it was obvious that Axel wasn't going to let him be, seeing as that he decided to poke him again.

Still ignoring him, Roxas began to wonder just how old this guy could be. Sure he looked older than Roxas, but his maturity level was that of a nine-year-old.

_Poke. _

This time the poke was directed to his ribs, a sensitive and ticklish spot for Roxas and he squirmed, though he would have loved to not move at all. It wasn't his fault he was highly ticklish there, it was the redhead's fault for finding said ticklish spot.

"How old are you?" Roxas questioned with a small glare. Axel brushed a few spikes back and let out a chuckle.

"It's not a matter of age, but maturity right? Because I know I'm not all that mature. But I can be, you know, serious."

This didn't satisfy Roxas. "But how old are you?" he asked, now slightly curious. Axel grinned. "I mean, it's obvious that you're maturity level isn't one to brag about."

"Just because my maturity level isn't high doesn't mean I can't brag about it. It's fun to be a kid sometime. You look like you could try it," Axel said, leaning back further now, closing his eyes momentarily. He opened them and flashed a gaze down at Roxas. The blonde felt a shiver run though him from the intensity and tried to shake it off. "Anyways, since you're curious to know, I'm twenty."

Roxas inclined his head. He had figured as much. He was two years older which seemed to fit right.

Axel spoke again, his voice laced with slight amusement, "Since you got a question answered, it's only fair that I do right?"

Roxas didn't like the idea of twenty questions but figured that he should be fair. For Axel's sake. "Alright," he answered.

"Awesome," Axel said and looked behind him, finding no customers needing help and turned to the blonde. He thought for moment before opening his mouth. "You're a freshman…"

"That doesn't sound like a question," Roxas interjected. Axel gave him a glare before sighing.

"Fine. _Are_ you a freshman?" he asked, stressing the questioning word. Roxas allowed himself to smile slightly at Axel's antics.

"Yes, I am a freshman," Roxas said.

"And how old are you?" Axel asked only to be tsk'd at by the blonde. Roxas's blue eyes were half covered by their lids and his eyebrows were raised as he peered slyly towards the other. Axel's face dropped a bit from shock.

"That was two questions," Roxas said. Axel rolled his eyes and peered up as the bell above the front door rang, signaling that people were either entering or leaving. To his relief, he watched as a group of teens exit out of the café.

"Then you ask one," Axel suggested, tone a bit frustrated. Roxas found that it would be difficult to be able to keep his thoughts (and information about himself) private with this other guy questioning him about anything, but he was starting to find this situation sort of amusing. Convincing himself that this was good to pass the time, as well as get to know Axel and bit more, he formed a question.

"Favorite color?" Roxas asked.

He heard a strange noise sound from the redhead and glared dubiously. Axel decoded the look and smirked. "That is the most annoying and most asked question ever."

"But a necessary and important question. So answer or you don't get to ask another."

Axel let out a deep breath and answered simply, "Purple."

Roxas leaned away from him a bit, somewhat startled. "Purple?"

"Yes purple. Got a problem with that?"

"No," Roxas said slowly. "I was just expecting something…well…different."

"Like red?" Axel asked.

He didn't answer for a few seconds, his eyes roaming to the blantantly obvious red spikes. He finally replied with, "Yes." Axel laughed quietly and shook his head.

"You're not the first one to say that. Everyone expects me to like something…well either brighter or…black. I don't know why though. Maybe the way I dress? I mean, I like dark colors, but I just like purple. Dark purple, light purple. I like it."

Roxas chuckled along with Axel and shifted his position, straightening up so the counter wasn't continuously pushing on the same spot on his back. He settled down, catching his breath. "Your turn," he said.

Roxas already knew what to expect and Axel went right ahead to ask that question. "Age?" he asked. He was suddenly eyeing the latte machine with a greedy eye and Roxas caught the look, wondering what he was planning.

"Eight-teen," Roxas said. He watched as Axel nodded and pushed away from the counter. He checked for incoming customers, seeing none and proceeded to get a cup and prepare himself a latte. After he was finished, making whatever the hell it was (Roxas notice a lot of flavoring), he topped the whole thing off with a healthy helping of whipped cream.

"Hm," Axel grunted when he leaned back against the counter. He took a sip of his 'concoction' and sighed blissfully, smiling as his eyes glazed over. "So we're not too far apart. Two years is nothing. Your turn," he said and took a deep sip of his latte, practically moaning when the coffee product slid over his tongue.

Roxas didn't know if he should make a disgusted face or not. He opted not to. "What is that?" he asked.

"My own little creation." Axel spoke after he took his lips away from the cup. "A mixture of my favorite flavors all mixed together in a creamy little drink. And topped off with plenty of whipped cream of course."

"And you're allowed to do this?" Roxas queried. He was eyeing the drink, already the taste of coffee coming to his taste buds through memory and he made a face that didn't go unnoticed.

"All employees who work here are allowed one free drink on the day they work. And I was feeling a bit thirsty so, hey, why not take my free drink now? And man, is it heavenly." Axel took another bit swig and Roxas wondered if it was hot enough that it burned his tongue and throat. And if it did, was it that good that he just didn't care?

"My turn to ask a question," Axel said as he set the cup down on the counter behind him. He was thanking all gods out there that the customer count just decided to end at this moment. He was finding this game of interrogation more entertaining than serving people.

"But you just…"

"Nu-uh Roxie," Axel said while swinging his index finger back and forth. Roxas scowled. "You just asked me _two_ questions which means that I get two questions to ask you." Though he would like to argue, claiming that those two questions weren't meant for their little game, he decided against it and sat in silent annoyance.

"Now," the redhead spoke out loud thoughtfully, his minty eyes casting upwards. Roxas withheld his sigh, knowing that patience was a good thing to practice. "Your brother is Sora right? He hangs out with Kairi?"

Roxas took in the strange question. "Yeah, he and Kairi and Riku are all best friends. Sora is my twin."

He was sure Axel was surprised to hear about them being twins. Surely he knew they were brothers and he was just either trying to think of something to ask or he wanted to cement the facts. Roxas was used to people being astounded that he and Sora were twins, namely because of their slightly different appearances and personalities. Sora was a brunette and outgoing. Roxas was a blonde and reserved. The only things about them that was really similar was their bright cerulean blue eye color.

"Twins? I mean, you always hear of twins looking exactly alike!" Axel proclaimed.

"Well, not always. Not all twins are identical, smartie," Roxas said and watched as Axel took a drink from his latte. "How do you know Kairi?" Kairi was a freshman like him and it was a wonder how she would know someone who…well obviously wasn't in their grade.

"She's my cousin," Axel shrugged. He licked his lips, loving the taste of his silky drink and held the cup up. "Want to try some? Completely original latte here," Axel offered, a bright grin and glowing eyes trying to sell his product off. Roxas raised a brow at the cup.

"Uh, thanks but no thanks. I really don't like anything coffee related."

The only way to describe Axel face at that very moment was bewildered. He looked so stunned. Roxas turned away from the scrutinizing look and found his cheeks staining the faintest shade of pink when he felt the intense eyes boring through him You'd think he'd just announced that he had an immense hatred for redheads.

"Why are you working here then?" Axel managed to ask.

"The money," Roxas answered, as if that explained everything. It did to him. That was his whole reasoning to work here. Wasn't that the basic reason to work anywhere? Money was the key; it was the key to everything. Axel apparently didn't get that.

"Yeah well..." Axel tried his hardest to force out words, wanting to say something snappy but his mind drew a blank. It was an explanation that covered a lot. "Any specific reason for the money?"

Roxas dropped his head a few centimeters and gazed upwards at Axel, his eyes darkening in the slightest. "Don't you think that's a bit personal?" he questioned the older man. There was a difference between asking a simple question and invading into ones' privacy. The redhead was on the verge of the second option.

Axel though, found that he wasn't doing anything wrong. "You have to answer the question. Rules of the game."

"Game?" Roxas asked.

Axel nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as if trying to look authoritative. "Yes. You have to answer, and you have to tell the truth. If you choose to refuse to answer then the person who asked the question thinks up a 'punishment'."

Suddenly Roxas found himself not liking their little game. Hell, it all started with a question and suddenly it bloomed into breaking rules and punishment.

Not wanting to find out what kind of punishment Axel could think of, he decided that telling him wouldn't hurt. "I need the munny so that I can find a place of my own. I…want my freedom."

Axel accepted his answer and asked, "Controlling parents?"

Roxas looked away, eyes averted from his co-worker. "Something like that."

The silence that hung around them was awkward and Roxas found himself wishing Axel would start babbling about something in the same manor that Sora would if a situation turned uncomfortable. Instead, as he hesitantly raised his eyes, he found jade eyes just gazing at him in wonder as though Axel was trying to figure him out just by studying him.

"So…your turn to ask," Roxas said, knowing that the tension level had just risen about tenfold. He looked away from Axel again, not wanting to see the look he got.

"Right," Axel said. He then asked without a hitch, "What's your home life like?"

Now _that_ was intruding on privacy. No doubt about it. Roxas glared. "Intrusive much? Nothing is wrong, if that's what you're thinking. It could be better, but I can't complain. I've got friends and family, that's all I need." He gave an answer, no matter how unsatisfactory, and he avoided 'punishment.' Good Roxas, you're quite the sneaky one. "Now, when do I get an application to fill out so I can give it to your boss?"

Axel jumped at the question, set his drink down and began to dash off muttering a soft, "Shit," before disappearing into the back room. Roxas smirked, feeling quite proud of himself.

* * *

Roxas got home at six. Axel allowed him to leave early since he technically wasn't supposed to be working. Roxas wanted to ask about getting paid but kept the thought to himself. He told himself that he would just demand some of Axel's next pay check since he really did save the man's ass. As well provide entertainment.

He walked into the house to the smell of take-out and found, for the first time, that it was a nice smell to walk into. It meant that he wouldn't have to prepare dinner. Such a nice thought since Sora could cook but would only do it occasionally and Riku just couldn't cook anything. Period. He was limited to cereal and takeout.

"Roxas!" Said blonde found himself being hugged by his twin. Roxas flinched back and chuckled. Sora let him go and started his customary twenty questions, unleashing a furry of interrogations. "So did you get the job? When are you working? Is that why you took so long?"

Roxas pushed by Sora and placed his school bag by the couch. Riku was lounging back, hand across his stomach, the other behind his head which was turned to the side as his eyes watched the television. Riku's vision became blocked as a head of spiky chocolate locks popped up before him. He stared into shining blue eyes, taken back by the sudden close proximity. "You want more food Riku? Or are you all finished?" Sora asked, not bothered that they were so close. He seemed so oblivious to the tension. Riku had stiffened; their noses were so close, nearly touching, and he could feel the other boy breath caressing his cheeks. His eyes were wide as he forced his voice to choke out an answer.

"No, I'm fine, thanks," he managed to say. Roxas had watched the exchange and he couldn't help but noticed the captivated look that Riku possessed when he looked at twin. The blonde shook his head, withholding the smile that wished to make its way onto his face. He ventured to the kitchen and prepared himself a plate, surprised that the food was still warm. He walked by Sora who had his and Riku's dishes in hand and brought them to the sink to be washed. Roxas already began to dig in when he took a seat at the end of the couch, setting his plate in his lap so he could grab his backpack. He had to start his English homework.

"So did you land the job or are you going to have to keep browsing?" Riku asked, looking over at the younger teen. Roxas didn't look up from the paper explaining his assignment and nodded an affirmative. Riku left the conversation there.

"I'll help pay for stuff too. So it's not all on you," Roxas said.

Riku just stared, not saying anything for a moment. That was when Sora walked back into the room, standing before the middle of the couch. He picked Riku's stretched legs up and sat down, settling the legs back down across his lap. He smiled at Riku who peered around him, looking at Roxas before muttering a, "Thanks."

After about an hour he gave up on the assignment, knowing he had three more days to complete it. He knew he should study for his upcoming test in his editorial class, but his desire just wasn't there and he opted to watch TV with the other two.

The hour grew late, the sun having been set for a few hours already. The three still sat on the couch, the room now dark. Their faces were illuminated by the soft glow of the TV as they watched a random comedy movie they had found. Sora yawned widely, glancing at the clock on the DVD player, the numbers 11:04 flashing back at him. Normally he was in bed, knowing that he'd have to get up early for school the next morning (with the exception of Wednesday) but he was glad that tomorrow was Saturday meaning no classes. And it was nice since tonight was his night to have the bed.

The three boys had come up with an agreement; a rotation of who gets the couch and who gets the bed. Both Roxas and Sora offered for Riku to have the bed permanently since he was being generous enough to allow them to stay with him, but he refused, wanting to be fair. He said that a few nights on the couch wouldn't be all that bad. Tonight, Roxas was on the couch, leaving the bed open for Riku and Sora.

Riku moved his legs to allow Sora to stand and the brunette stretched, his up stretched arms pulling his shirt up to reveal a small strip of skin. He rubbed his left eye with his fist, yawning again. "I'm heading to bed."

"I'll come too. It's getting late and I have to work tomorrow. Besides, we should let Roxas have his bed." The silverette stood and began to walk to his room. "Night Roxas."

"'Night," Roxas replied. Sora followed behind Riku, muttering a _'see you in the morning'_ and entered the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Roxas stood and walked to the closet by the front door, finding the blanket and pillow set waiting to be used and returned to the couch. He had already changed and brushed his teeth and decided that a shower in the morning would be better.

He got under the large, comfy blanket and rested his head back against the pillow. He let out a deep sigh that made it sound like he was holding his breath for the longest time. He remained with his eyes open, sleep avoiding him for the time being. He had always liked times like this where he could just sit back (or lie back in this case) and just think with no distractions.

Tomorrow. He would officially start working at _Hotto-Keiki. _Their boss (a small petite woman who looked nice enough but had attitude) had looked over Roxas' application and interviewed him. She had decided ultimately that he would work out, muttering that he would most likely work better than that other 'dimwitted blonde.' Roxas took this statement and knew she was talking about Demyx. It made him curious about this person he didn't know.

So she had assigned him to work as Axel's 'apprentice' the next morning. Axel seemed delighted to hear about this. He told Roxas that he was on shift with a girl name Larxene, whom Axel said was head bitch and a straight-up devil in the morning.

Roxas found himself thinking of Axel. He smiled, thinking of their game that Axel proclaimed that they would continue the next day. Roxas was amazed by how much he had learned about Axel, just by asking questions. He knew his favorite color (purple? He still found it weird), his favorite foods (basically anything spicy), his favorite place to hang out (right there, in that very cafe), and just so much more. He thought of the redhead's words as they finished their game so Roxas could leave.

"_We'll get into the good stuff tomorrow. More personal, you know?"_

Roxas shifted and turned onto his side, his back pressed into the couch behind him. He closed his eyes, lids dropping down as sleep finally decided to catch him in its clutches. He fell asleep to the sound of muttering from the bedroom and thoughts of the next day.

* * *

"Riku?"

Grunting, Riku signaled that he was listening and not sleeping. Sora bit his lip, wondering if he should really ask what he wanted.

"Do you think I'm a burden?"

These words shocked Riku and the boy turned over to find Sora simply staring at the ceiling. "Why do you think that?"

Sora didn't answer, a troubled look marring his face. "Well, I know I should be working, earning money for all of us. I feel bad that you have to do all of it. And Roxas now that he has a job. I guess…I'll look for a job too. I mean, I help around by cleaning, but I feel like I should be doing more. Help pay bills or buy the groceries or something."

Riku shook his head and reached a hand out, ruffling the brown spikes. "You worry too much. You're helping, trust me. If you weren't here, Roxas and I would probably be living in a pig pen. Don't worry about money, we've got it handled. You just…be a good housewife and keep this small apartment clean."

Sora shifted his gaze towards his best friend, refusing to smile. Despite Riku's words he still felt as though he should be doing more to help. The grief of loosing his parents and the guilt of being virtually helpless was eating away at him. Riku read the look in his eyes and sighed.

"Look, I know our money situation is tight, and I'm sure you want to help. If you want to get a job to help then you go for it. It would be helpful, but you helping around here is too. Sora, you do what you think is best alright?"

Taking the words to heart the brunette remained silent, not arguing back. Riku was right, he just had to do what he thought was best. "Alright," he said and rolled onto his side, facing Riku. He shut his eyes, and after a few minutes his breathing began to become a steady rhythm.

Riku studied the peaceful face of his friend. His secret crush. The baby face before him seemed to tease him, being so close to him, but disallowing him from touching. He wanted to stroke the boy's cheeks, feel the soft skin beneath his own fingers. He wanted to wrap his arms around him, hold him while they slept. But it was forbidden. It meant crossing the line of their friendship which could spell disaster. His heart yearned to be able to be with the boy in the way he wanted, but he couldn't. He couldn't chance messing up their friendship. Riku knew that if he couldn't have an intimate relationship with the boy, then continuing their friendship would be the next best thing.

Riku simply watched Sora sleep, the boys lips parted slightly as he slept. The mantra of breathing became a lullaby that soon enough rocked Riku to sleep.

* * *

**Yay! All finished with chapter two. Hope you enjoyed. Review please. They make me happy!**


	4. Fire

**Chapter three. How's that sound? Really now, for my first KH fanfic…I have to say I've been missing out. This really is a lot of fun to write. I feel horrible for ignoring my other stories (though I have someone to blame and yes, she knows who she is). I've become completely obsessed with KH and…I'm proud.**

**Disclaimer: I've said this before and I'll say it again. If I owned KH, there would be so many boyxboy pairings it would make Marluxia appear straight. **

**Happy reading and enjoy!**

* * *

_Heat, sweat, smoke, flames._

_The sensations that Roxas felt were unfamiliar. His natural instincts alerted him, waking him from his peaceful sleep and telling him that there was danger._

_He climbed out of his bed and approached his door. Hesitantly he opened it and was bombarded with thick smog, smoke easily beginning to choke him. He covered his face with his hand and squinted, the vile fog burning his eyes. Through the dense smoke he could make out flickering, bright lights of oranges and red engulfing the entirety of the downstairs of their house. He never noticed Sora appear next to him, coughing and looked confused. Roxas felt hot, like he was enveloped in dancing flames that were trying to eat at his skin._

_He watched Sora drop down to the ground and he fell too, the smoke thinner but not by much. Both boys knew what was wrong. There was a fire._

_And suddenly Sora was gone. Roxas looked around him, to his left and right. He looked behind him and down towards the stairs. He had just vanished. The blonde contemplated looking back in his bedroom, wanting to know where he went. Slowly he began to crawl. It seemed now that all of the fire emergency things his parents taught him as a child suddenly went out the window. Go outside immediately and wait for everyone to come out. Wait at the meeting spot and under no circumstances, do you go back into the house. Go to the neighbors if you need help. Nope, instead he was crawling on the floor going to look for his brother._

_"Roxas!" His name was hissed and he turned to see Sora standing by the stairs. The brunette turned and began to run down the step and Roxas watched as his twin disappeared into the vast smoke. Knowing he was okay, Roxas stood, using his shirt to cover his mouth and nose and hurried down the steps, determined not to fall. He made it to the bottom and suddenly a loud screech met his ears._

_He ran down the hallway towards the kitchen where Sora's yell came from and stumbled into his brother's frozen form._

_The smell of charred clothes and burning flesh filled his nose and he did all he could not to gag. The room around them was completely alit with fire, the flames licking their way up the walls. The heat was intense; sweat seeming to pour down Roxas's face, his shirt sticking to his chest and back. Despite the smoke that filled the room, Roxas' eyes were wide with horror. He was paralyzed to the spot as he looked down upon the two burning bodies. He knew, though they were minutes from being burnt into being unrecognizable, that they were his parents._

_The heat, the smoke, the flames, the devastation. Roxas didn't know why but the fire that danced around Sora and himself seemed to be resistant to them. It wouldn't burn him. He wanted to reach out, to touch it, just to find out if this was really happening or not. He wanted to know if he would burn, just like his parents._

_Just as his hand reached out, the infernal beeping of the smoke detector filled his ears. It wouldn't stop and his hand hesitated, stopping right before he could catch a flame in his palm..._

"Shit!"

That one word seemed to break Roxas out of his restless sleep and he jerked awake, sweat dripping down his forehead. His breathing was raged, out of sync. He could feel his clothes cling to him, just like they did in the dream. And as he finally took a look around, he realized that there was smoke everywhere.

Startled, he sat up quickly, hearing the banging of pots and pans. The smell filled his nose and he suddenly felt panic course through his veins. His legs wouldn't move and the image of his parents burning bodies tortured his mind. Roxas grasped his head, willing for the image to go away.

"Damnit!"

The beeping. The beeping of the smoke detector wouldn't cease and Roxas found the sound blaringly loud.

The bedroom door opened and Sora stuck his head out, spikes even more mussed than normal. He wore a tired and confused expression. "Wha-?"

Roxas looked at him and Sora met his look. Sora looked even more confused, seeing the stressed look on his brother face. Roxas looked terrified. "Riku?"

Said boy popped his head out from the kitchen, a sheepish look on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck. Sora walked over to the kitchen, peering around into the archway and watching as smoke billowed from the stove, a pan sitting there innocently, obviously fried. "Wow…" was all Sora could muster up to say.

Behind him, Roxas was peevishly peering over the top of the couch, low enough that only his eyes were showing and the ends of his fingers which were curled around the upholstery.

"Um…morning?" Riku said grinning, trying to look as if nothing was wrong. He seemed to ignore the fact that the pan behind him was smoking, that he had flour on his nose and cheeks, that there appeared to be a burnt hole in the apron he was wearing, one that Sora noticed was still emitting a reddish glow as the embers began to die down.

"Yeah…" Sora wasn't sure what he should say or do, whether he should save the man from further embarrassment or say something witty. Instead he jumped as the smoking pan on the stove suddenly burst into a ball of flames.

"Extinguisher!" Roxas cried, watching fretfully from the couch. After his dream, he had no desire to go anywhere near those flames. Sora backed away until his back hit the couch behind him. Riku took hold of the fire extinguisher from under the sink and proceeded to douse the fire until there was nothing left of it. He sighed and hung his head, turning around and smiling at the brothers.

"Um, I have two hours before I have to go to work. Anyone want to go out for breakfast?"

Still in shock, Sora and Roxas nodded.

* * *

Roxas was still stunned by his dream and this morning events when he arrived at work.

Axel was already there and waiting for him, attending to customers and avoiding Larxene. When Roxas walked into the café, his face seemed to light up and he grinned. Roxas walked around the counter and to the back. Axel went to greet him and followed the boy into the back room. Roxas went to were he hung up his apron the night before and took the garment off of its hook and slung it around his neck.

"You seem on edge," Axel commented, leaning back against the wall. Roxas ignored him in favor of keeping his thoughts to himself. In the very short time of being around the redhead, Roxas easily found out that he was awfully good at prying into one's mind. And he'd rather keep his mind closed to everyone else around him.

"What are we doing today?" Roxas asked.

Axel raised a brow. "Working obviously." Roxas sighed.

"So that's him?"

Turning, the blond was now looking upon a new face. Hair spiked up in a mohawk-like fashion, the back a bit longer like a mullet and strands hanging down to frame his face. His bright blue eyes were fixated on Roxas and they narrowed slightly. He walked forward; the new café worker took in his band t-shirt and dark snug jeans, converse on his feet, and a black wrist band to finish it all off.

"He's my replacement? Axel darling I didn't think you'd accept a little one to take over my job. Are you leaving me now?" the man joked. Roxas found a great displeasure in being called 'little one' and sent his own glare in the guy's direction. Axel chuckled.

"You know you're my one and only Dem. But you're the idiot who likes to pick pointless fights with our boss."

"That woman is a hag!" Demyx defended.

"Well, it's not such a big loss anyways right? You really did only work here for one thing and now you're free to get the job at the music store that you've been talking about," Axel said with a shrug. Demyx pouted.

"I didn't work here for only _one_ thing Ax. The money was alright, not to mention the free drink. I'm gonna miss not having to pay for one of your yummies." The blond's eyes went distant as he thought of the special drink Axel had created. Roxas now wondered just how good that drink was if it was able to put both of these two in a drunken stupor at just the thought of it.

"And you just _loved_ to drool over little Zexy while drinking it. Now that you don't have to admire him from behind the counter you can always sit with him now," Axel said, mischief flashing in his eyes. Roxas looked between both the men, not sure whether he should wait for Axel or just walk away. Demyx had just jumped, pointed an accusing finger in Axel's direction, and the redhead just put a finger in both ears, claiming loudly that he couldn't, "hear the dimwitted bonehead." Inevitably, Roxas decided to leave the two to their petty arguing.

Walking out of the room the blond found himself walking behind the counter to sit and wait with another blond. Larxene, he thought. She was lounging against the back counter, magazine in hand. "Hey," he said when he approached. "I'm…"

"I really don't care who the fuck you are," the girl said with a casual look over her magazine.

Oh right, Roxas thought, Queen Bitch. How she was able to get a job with that attitude, Roxas would never know. Instead he just slunk away from her and waited for Axel, a good deal away from the morning spawn of Satan.

The redhead emerged with his friend behind him. It seemed like the older blond had a bi-polar disorder, only because he gave Roxas one of the biggest grins and took the poor boy's hand into his own, face awfully close. "So what's your name? I'm Demyx!"

"Uh…" Roxas was taken back by the sudden change in behavior from the man and tried to back away. He would have succeeded too if it hadn't been for the hands clenched around his own. He smiled awkwardly back to Demyx. "I'm Roxas."

"Already knew that, just wanted to hear it from you. I already heard all about you from Axel," he said, causing Roxas to send said redhead a glare. Axel turned his eyes somewhere other than the blond and whistled innocently. "Anyways, since you took my job, I guess there really isn't a reason for me to be here. I have to apply for the music store. Axel, it's you're turn for dinner tonight. Get something good. Nothing burnt."

With a scrutinizing look, Demyx turned away from the two and left the café. Roxas turned to Axel who had given up the innocent act. "You two live together?" he questioned.

Axel sent a look to Larxene out of the corner of his eye when he noticed her look up over her magazine. "Yeah, we've been friends since we were little," he explained easily. The front door opened, customers walking in and advancing towards the counter. Larxene made no motion that she was going to be at their service. Axel rolled his bright eyes and moved to serve them.

Once the couple was all taken care of, he returned to Roxas' side, fully intent on getting back into their game of questions. "What about you? Is it rough living with your parents?"

Roxas had hesitated, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself and having to endure more questioning if he told the older man the truth about his parents. Instead he tried his hardest to put up a smooth face. No lying during this game right? "I don't live with my parents," he answered. Axel's crimson brows rose in confusion.

"So…why do you want your own place? Who are you staying with?" he asked.

Avoiding the green eyes that were watching him carefully, Roxas spoke, "A friend."

"And you want to move out because…?"

Roxas didn't answer. Axel had said that this game was going to get more personal and he wasn't kidding. Getting to know each other seemed to turn into a game of attempting identity theft. "I just do. I feel like I'm invading on his space. His place is small, so it's only right that I take care of myself."

Axel could tell, just from the way the blond answered that there was more to the story than he let on. But it was obvious that Roxas had no desire to share anything with him at the moment. Maybe because they just met? Who knows, but the redhead knew it wasn't his place to continue on the conversation. He simply nodded and said, "Your turn."

Relief flowed through Roxas, glad that they were able to get off the subject and he shifted through questions in his mind.

* * *

Struggles. A time when you could let go, release all emotions, taking it out on someone else without horrid intentions. What better anger management than beating the crap out of someone with a foam bat? That's what Roxas always thought and the added bit of competition just made the fighting all that much better. A chance to prove yourself.

The thing was this; people could always tell who was having an off day just from watching them Struggle . Olette and Pence both sat on one of the benches off to the side of the sandlot. Hayner and Roxas were in the middle of a duel and at the moment, Hayner was so fueled along with some frustration that Roxas was taking one hell of a beating.

Blocking an oncoming attack from his best friend, Roxas tried his best to push the teen backwards in order to strike. But Hayner was pushing too, both of them in a deadlock.

"What's your problem man?" Roxas asked, his breaths coming in short pants. They'd been at it for nearly twenty minutes already and he could feel himself getting tired. Hayner showed no sign of stopping though.

"What'd you mean? Nothing's wrong," the sandy blond growled back, teeth gritted together. He shoved Roxas backwards, the boy falling on his behind.

"Something is obviously wrong. You're never this aggressive!" Roxas complained, standing up and rubbing his offended backside. Hopefully there wouldn't be a bruise there tomorrow. Hayner straightened up, rubbed his forehead.

"Just some things on my mind," he sneered, looking away and crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. He refused to look Roxas in the eyes.

"About Seifer?" Olette asked as she walked over to the boys, handing them both water bottles. Pence followed up behind her, taking a large gulp out of his own bottle. Hayner snatched the bottle from the girl, turning his back to his friends and nearly ripped the cap off. He began to chug the contents.

"What about me?" a voice rang, deep and smooth. It echoed slightly off he buildings surrounding the lot. Three pairs of eyes turned to the sound and the last squeezed shut as Hayner started coughing, obviously having inhaled the water.

Seifer, Rai, and Fuu all stood before the gang. The leader, struggle bat in hand, observed the group with a smirk in place. "I'm sure you lamers can't be saying anything bad about me, right?" he questioned.

Roxas glared at him, fist clenching around his struggle bat defensively. Seifer must have found his stance funny, not intimidating like the teen was going for. He laughed and held his own struggle bat, pointing it straight at the blond. "You want to fight shorty?"

Roxas growled at the nickname, blue eyes smoldering. He couldn't stand Seifer or the way the beanie wearing bully thought he was so much better than everyone else. He still questioned Hayner's infatuation with him, but let the thought go. It was Hayner's decision (or not in this case), and from what Roxas had learned, his best friend would most likely rather fall in love with Pence than continue to have mind-boggling feelings for the menace before them. And that was saying something since Pence was still trying to come to terms that his friend's were gay.

"Yeah," _'I want to kick your ass straight to hell and back,'_ Roxas added in mentally. The smirk on Seifer's face only grew larger. He jerked his head back towards his companions, a silent sign for them to move out of the battle area. Rai chuckled, obviously intent on watching Roxas get beat. But Roxas didn't intend to have his ass handed to him. The other way around was his goal.

Olette glanced at Roxas nervously. She wasn't a fan of violence solving anything, but she also knew that Roxas was too headstrong for negotiation. Knowing that he was going to fight no matter what she said, she touched his shoulder gently and took his water bottle from him. Pence was glancing at him nervously as well, fully aware of the damage Seifer could inflict. He walked off to the side along with Olette, prepared to step in if necessary.

Roxas wanted nothing more than to charge at the guy that had made his younger days a living hell. Screw the struggle bat; what the gang leader needed was to be beat by two hands, just like he had done so many times before.

His mind was clouded and all it took was one touch on his shoulder to draw him out of the haze. He straightened up from his crouch, finding Hayner at his side, knuckles white from clenching his bat so hard, chocolate eyes murderously glaring at the smirking Seifer. Roxas knew what he wanted. He wanted to fight Seifer. And Roxas understood, just from seeing his face. It was something that Hayner had to do. For reasons only he knew.

With a quick nod, Roxas backed away, never turning his back on them. He gave Seifer one last cold look, then finally turned to join Olette and Pence on the sidelines.

"Think you're some hero now? Stepping in to save your friend from humiliation? How touching," Seifer teased. Hayner, one to normally have a snappy comeback, didn't trust himself to speak at this moment. He contented himself with just crouching into position and waiting for Seifer to come at him.

"Get ready loser. I won't stop at anything," Seifer threatened.

"Same here," Hayner responded, not as strongly as he would've like. His emotions were running strong, his heart beating deafeningly in his chest and ringing in his ears. His hands were already sweating as he gripped his bat. His stomach flip-flopped just from the sight of Seifer; standing strong and confident with the smirk that Hayner wanted to rip off his face.

When they started fighting, Hayner wasn't sure. He was sure that his mind was fuzzy and while fighting his enemy, he felt dizzy. He successfully blocked most of Seifer's attacks and did his best to deliver his own. The bat felt so much heavier in his hands than normal. He already had felt a bit tired from fighting Roxas, but he wasn't going to let his best friend fight his battle for him. He had to step in. To prove that he could still fight Seifer with no second thoughts. That he didn't like Seifer. He couldn't like this asshole. Never.

It seemed that their match would go on forever. Hayner did his best to keep his thoughts on beating Seifer and nothing else. But with the constant attack, he found his mind lingering to the burning whenever he came into physical contact with his opponent.

His breaths came out in short pants now and he felt his legs burn. Sweat rolled over his body. He was satisfied, though, to see Seifer the same way. Without indication to his attack, Seifer charged towards Hayner and with swift, expert movements, he swept the younger one's feet, sending him off balance. Hayner stumbled, arms reaching out instinctively to catch himself. He took hold of the collar of the white trench coat and went tumbling to the pavement, his head banging off the hard ground.

Groggily he opened his eyes, blinking the blurriness away. The weight on top of him was heavy and it didn't take him long to realize that it was Seifer, sprawled directly on top of him, head lying just under his chin. He gulped, attempting to push the older man off him. "Seifer!"

"This is bad," Olette gasped from the bench she was occupying. She, along with the other two boys, didn't know whether it would be good to help, or just if that would make everything even more awkward.

Coming to, Seifer groaned as he picked his head up. He noticed the position he was in and sat up quickly on his forearms, still hovering above Hayner. Swallowing once more, Hayner tried to find his disappearing voice. His throat was thick and dry. Here he was, pinned beneath Seifer, both boys dripping with sweat and breathing heavily, nearly panting with exhaustion. This was bad. Very bad.

Both of them seemed to be frozen with no sign that they were going to move. They were just…staring at each other. Seifer's eyes were a deep mixture of emotions, virtually unreadable. Hayner however, he was too easy to read. The dark eyes were hazed with sudden lust and he found himself licking his lips unconsciously. Oh how this day would fuel his fantasies even further. He seemed to forget that they had an audience altogether, seeing only himself and his damned crush. His mind betrayed him, filling his whole body with unwanted need for the guy above him.

And when Seifer leaned down and kissed him, he couldn't do anything else but submit.

It was short, brief, and soon found out to be a one-sided desire. It seemed to be a quick brush of the lips but Hayner wanted more. He pushed himself upward to fully plant his lips on Seifer's but the white-blond pulled back almost instantly.

The weight above Hayner vanished in a flash. He was left with an empty feeling and a stabbing in his chest. He sat up and noticed the almost disgusted and satisfied smirk on Seifer's face.

"You sick fuck."

Hayner stopped breathing, finding it impossible to take in his next breath. If he could drop dead at that very moment, he would gladly accept it. He wanted to shout back, claim that it was _he _who kissed _him. _

"Come on, just admit it twerp. You're in love with me aren't you? Why else would you look at me with those eyes." The way he said that last sentence made Hayner's stomach coil. "Why else would you kiss me back?"

Hayner could only sit there in complete shock. He had made a mistake. A grave mistake. And now his secret was out there to the one person he didn't want to know.

"He doesn't have to answer to you about his feelings," Olette said sternly, abruptly kneeling besides her friend. She touched his shoulder and pulled back quickly when he flinched from the touch. Fuu advanced to Seifer's side, face indifferent. She glanced down at Olette and their eyes met, locked in a gaze as though they were speaking to each other with no words. Rai appeared to have gone into shock and was gaping like a fish from his spot on the bench.

"Heh. Protecting the little fag from emotional stress?"

That word. That damn word just sparked Hayner's brain into working again. He was standing in a flash and before anything could stop him, his fist connected with Seifer's jaw, sending the leader stumbling back a few paces. Rubbing his jaw, Seifer clenched his teeth. He stalked forward, grabbed Hayner by the collar of his shirt and sent an unforgiving blow to his stomach. He dropped him to the ground, Hayner curling up into a ball, holding his aching abdomen. His breath had escaped him and he was gasping for air. Roxas and Pence both ran over at this time, Rai as well. It was a stand off between the two groups.

Olette stood between them all, crouching down by Hayner. This time he didn't flinch away from her touch. He moaned in pain. "That was really unnecessary," she called over her shoulder.

Seifer shrugged. "No one hits me without punishment, he should know that by now," he laughed and Olette found the noise terribly annoying now. How in the world could someone throw someone else's feeling to the wind and then cause them physical harm? How could someone be so cruel?

Her mind was blown away and a rare, very strong dislike overwhelmed the girl. She stood up sharply; Seifer's laugh still ringing in her head. She turned to his amused face, marched right up close to him, pulled her arm back and slapped him as hard as she could.

Seifer's head snapped to the side by the force of the girl's blow. He, as well as everyone else, was stunned by her actions. Olette was against violence. She was the motherly type, finding it better to talk things out. And she had just slapped Seifer.

An angry red welt was beginning to make itself known. Seifer felt his ego slip slightly, having just been shut up by a girl. Olette actually. That was a harsher blow.

"Let's go. I'd rather not stand around with them all day. We've got more important things to do," Seifer commanded. Without argument the other two followed behind him, not a word spoken from either of them.

The brunette girl sighed, disappointed by her actions. She had felt such a strong urge to do something. She turned and smiled sheepishly at her friends. They stared at her, wide eyed.

"You rock," Pence said, face completely evident with shock.

"You…my God Olette." Roxas could say no more.

She rubbed the back of her neck, and looked down at the ground. Her grin slipped away and her face sobered when she noticed that Hayner had somehow took off unnoticed.

* * *

**Has anyone (besides Dylan) noticed that Demyx does have a bit of a bi-polar disorder? In KH2 he was all Demyx! one minute, then the next he was all, "Silence traitor!" **

**Anyway, sorry for the lack of AkuRoku-ness. I'll get there, next chapter. Since this is my first KH story, those who haven't read my pervious work don't know that I like to get into developing the side couples quickly (sometimes) and the main couple slowly and more thoroughly. It's just how I work.**

**And I've noticed that plenty of people are reading this (due to the number of alert lists it has been added to) but I'm feeling a lack of reviews. For those who have reviewed, thank you very much. It's a key thing because I need feedback. I need to know if everyone is enjoying the story, of if there is something I should change. Don't get me wrong, I've got a fairly good grasp on KH even though I really only got into just over a month ago, but if there is something wrong with keep a character IC, then I'd love to know. Hell, send me a little smiley or frowny face to tell me if it's good or not. That's all I ask.**


	5. Revealed

**Thank you all for the wonderful feedback. That's all I wanted, really. **

**Disclaimer: I think I would spontaneously combust if someone told me I was inheriting Kingdom Hearts. But I haven't yet so…it's not mine.**

* * *

Roxas was in the back room of the café washing the dishes used for baking. He was frowning, not exactly focusing on the task at hand, but instead of a prying redhead.

It seemed that it was Axel's goal over the past weeks to get to know as much about Roxas as possible. He asked any question that came to mind. Roxas didn't know how the redhead's mind could work like that, forming question after question. He had a hard enough time thinking of something to ask, but Axel just had a question for everything.

Luckily for Roxas, the inquisitions never involved his parents. That subject had been avoided.

Oddly enough, all of Roxas' expectations were proven completely wrong. He had thought that Axel's questions would begin to get annoying and he would eventually tell the redhead off. But instead, he found himself intrigued with the man, listening to each question and answering with thorough responses. He couldn't explain why he was easily allowing Axel to learn so much about himself; he just had a feeling that there could be no harm. Roxas was now thinking of Axel as a good friend. His first good friend here at the café.

Roxas found himself thinking of Axel at random moments. Whenever Hayner made a joke, sometimes something he said would just turn his thoughts to something similar that Axel joked about. Or when he ate sea-salt ice cream he would think of Axel recalling his first time having the odd treat ("…it was so salty, but at the same time sweet. I wasn't sure whether I liked it or not, but then somehow it ended up in Demyx's hair...")

Axel gave Roxas a different feeling. It was warmer than what a normal friend made him feel. Hayner never gave him that warm feeling, or made him blush just by a few simple words. It was completely different then anything else he'd experienced.

The blond hadn't really been huge into dating. A few girls at first before he secretly dated a boy or two. That was when he was in his phase of figuring out his sexual orientation. That was also when he found out that he preferred guys to girls.

Even after he had found this fact out, no other guy (or girl realistically) had ever made him feel the things that Axel made him feel. This was the first time he ever really wanted to be around another person, to just sit and listen to their voice, entrapped by the deep baritone. And his eyes. The most gorgeous eyes Roxas had ever seen.

He couldn't understand where these things were coming from. He sounded like a lovesick puppy in his own opinion. And all of this talk coming from him? The person whom most of his friends had dubbed "heartless"?

Brushing the thoughts aside, Roxas finished the last pan and set it aside to dry. He soon found that washing the large pans were a pain, only because whatever was baked in them seemed to want to stay there and not come off. And it was policy that everything had to be perfectly clean, no dirty spots could be sighted. He sighed and turned the water off after rinsing his hands.

"All finished?" a voice whispered in his ear, causing the boy to gasp loudly and spin around. He glared at Axel and shook his wet hands in his friend's face, effectively flinging small water droplets at him. Axel moved back and wiped his face off, frowning down at the blond.

"I believe that was uncalled for," Axel said.

"As was you sneaking up behind me," Roxas retorted and walked away back towards the front of the café. He heard Axel's footsteps following behind him.

It was Tuesday. Roxas had no classes today and Axel only had morning classes, so he was here for the rest of the day. Larxene didn't work Tuesday's and the other two workers, Yuffie and Zack had today off.

The shop was pretty empty considering the day of the week. There hadn't been many customers this morning which surprised Roxas being that you would think people would need a caffeine charge on a week day. He didn't complain though, seeing that he had the morning shift by himself. He was bored to death and if his laptop hadn't been lost to a burning inferno, he would have definitely been on that instead. Especially since he had an essay due soon.

When Axel had arrived in the afternoon a wave of relief overcame him. Finally his boredom would surely end! Axel greeted him with a wide grin, tying his apron on and pulling most of his spikes back into a ponytail.

"Lost without me, Roxie?" he had asked when he noticed the look of euphoria spread over his young friend's face. Roxas couldn't deny it and nodded.

At the moment the two were standing behind the counter, waiting for someone to come in. It was obvious that it was going to be slow today and they needed something to do for entertainment. And at that point, Roxas was compelled to learn more about Axel.

"Axel," he started, gaining the redhead's attention. "Um…" he cursed himself for speaking before thinking. "How long have you and Demyx been friends?" That was the first thing that popped into his head and he was actually glad he asked it. Asking about friends is a good start and would easily allow him to branch out to learn more about Axel's childhood.

Smiling and looking thoughtful, Axel tugged at a piece of hair that framed his face. "Forever," he answered. "We've been friends since we were five," he said, turning his eyes down to Roxas. Said teen turned his gaze elsewhere to avoid his face from heating up.

"How'd you-?"

"Ah, ah, Roxie, my turn," Axel said with a shake of his finger. Roxas pouted, and Axel found himself chuckling and at the same time thinking how cute the blond looked. Such kissable lips.

"What about you?" Axel asked, wondering how he had ever skipped over the topic of childhood friends. "Who was your best friend growing up?"

Roxas almost answered by saying 'Sora', being that they were so close. But that wasn't the truth. If Sora was asked that question he would unmistakably answer 'Riku.' And when Roxas really thought about it, he was actually closer friend wise to his group than to Sora's group, despite the two groups joining together at times. "Hayner," he said. "He's been my best friend for a long time now."

Axel didn't say anything, just waited for Roxas to ask his question.

"How'd you and Demyx become friends?"

Axel smirked and leaned back against the counter, palms on the surface to hold him up. "Well," he started, looking as though he were recalling the memory, "When we were younger we met in the park. I'd been a stupid kid and stole my dad's lighter in favor for messing with it. In short, so I don't bore you, I had ended up setting the bottom of some old ladies dress on fire. Demyx had appeared out of nowhere and God only knows why he was carrying a water balloon but good thing he was. He broke the balloon over the fire and put it out. The lady never noticed somehow and we just took off running before we could get in trouble. And well, we've been best friends since."

Roxas allowed himself to laugh. "Charming," he said sarcastically. Axel rolled his eyes.

"I know I am. Do I captivate you Roxie?"

Swallowing hard, Roxas shook his head no. Axel's grin grew. "Aw, you lie. You can be honest with me. I know I'm hard to resist Rox," he said. Roxas thought about flipping him off but instead told him it was his turn to ask a question.

"Alright then, what is it like growing up with a twin? I mean, do your mom and dad favor one of you?" No hesitation was present in his voice and that bugged Roxas for some reason.

"I don't think they really ever favored one of us. I mean, they both loved us equally, I know that. But it seemed that dad would always be with Sora more just because he's the more athletic one. And I always stuck around mom. That's probably why I feel like a housewife at Riku's sometimes. Either way Sora and I were both mama's boys." He flushed from admitting this fact. "No, they really didn't favor us. I mean, it wasn't bad growing up with a twin. Even though we couldn't trick people since we aren't identical."

Roxas looked up at Axel expectantly. He frowned when he noticed Axel just standing there thoughtfully, not saying anything. He wondered what the man could be thinking, having one of those moments where you wished you could read minds.

"Rox," Axel said. "Even though I've asked my question, tell me something. Why are you talking about your parents in past tense?"

He didn't know how to answer. He didn't open his mouth, nor did he look at Axel. Roxas hadn't talked about the event with his parents besides with his friends directly after the accident happened. And since then, they all just left it alone. The only other time it was mentioned was when the lawyers came to discuss some legal details and go over things. A will was kept with their parent's lawyers and all the possessions that their parents had, had been split equally between the twins. That included the money in their bank account, the house (which obviously couldn't be inherited) and the car. The sleek black BMW that their dad had actually recently purchased (after saving up for it for years) was sitting in the back parking lot of Riku's apartment complex. Neither boy could gain the courage to drive it yet. But they offered for Riku to use it whenever (as a payment for his good hearted actions) but he refused.

How Axel had so easily picked up on the detail that he was talking about his parents in past tense really blew Roxas' mind. He had never been an easy person to read. And lately he'd stop noticing that he referred to them as 'was' and 'were' instead of 'is.' The fact that Axel had just pointed that out to him really hit him in the gut hard and he was rendered speechless and he found that he was angry with himself. He was basically referring to his parents like they were gone completely. But in truth, they were still here. Maybe not physically, but spiritually, he knew they were always with him and Sora.

Axel had been staring at the teen with lit jade eyes, fully curious as to what was going on. It was all too obvious that something had happened with the kid's parents. He wasn't majoring in psychology for nothing. His natural ability to read someone, to get inside their mind just by looking into their eyes would be put to good use with this major. He'd be able to help many people. And frankly, it looked like the Roxas needed to talk about this. He looked highly troubled.

Before either of them could speak, the bell above the door rang. Axel picked his head up and noticed who just came in. Roxas looked as well and noticed someone quite familiar.

A man that looked to be about the same age as Axel approached the counter. Roxas had become used to seeing the slate-haired man. His hair was parted with long bangs covering the right side of his face. He'd always be dressed in dark clothing, be it tight jeans or baggy pants that hung off his skinny waist. His one dark blue eye had once scrutinized Roxas after the blond had looked at him, jaw agape slightly after taking in his somewhat different appearance. Even after seeing him so many times (he'd noticed him at school once as well) Roxas still didn't know who he was.

"Zexion," Axel grinned, "The usual I assume?"

He received a silent nod and moved to fulfill the order. Roxas found himself staring blankly at the guy, watching as he fished for money. He wore skinny jeans today. Having found his cash, one lone blue eye looked up to meet Roxas' and it narrowed into a small glare. Cheeks eating up after being caught, Roxas redirected his look to Axel who was now walking back with a cup in hand. Be it silent communication or previous knowledge to the order, the money was handed over and Axel popped open the cash register.

"I haven't seen Demyx around," Zexion commented. Roxas picked up on the grin that appeared on Axel's face.

"Y'know, he quit weeks ago. He's working at the music store down the street now. He and the boss didn't really get along too well," Axel said and shut the drawer to the register, handing Zexion his change. "You have a class with him, so it's not like you'll ever see him again right?"

Zexion gave him a disgruntled look and didn't bother to respond to the comment. He took his drink and sat at a table off in the corner and began to get his laptop out of his bag.

"Where were we?" Axel asked, already knowing where they had left off. His curiosity may have been sidetracked momentarily but it was still there, burning strongly.

"That's the one Demyx likes?" Roxas inquired. He continued to watch Zexion, thinking to himself that he and Demyx just seemed to be a strange pair.

"Weird, I know. But I know that Zexion likes him as well. They're friends though they don't hang out or talk all that much. Zexion's kinda reserved. I'm still trying to figure out if Zexion even knows of Demyx's crush. Something is telling me yes, but something else is telling me that he's always too engrossed with his work to notice."

The younger teen wanted something else to say, to keep Axel away from the talk about his parents. If he could keep him distracted then they could avoid the subject easily.

"So..."

Shit.

"I've been thinking and now I'm wondering." He gazed down at Roxas with a hopeful look. "Would you like to come over to my house this weekend? On Saturday? You know, to hang out. I do consider us friends, but if not…well that's alright."

Startled by the invitation, Roxas hesitated and composed himself before answering with a short, "Sure."

Face lighting up, Axel smiled broadly, "Really? Well that's awesome. Uh, do you need a ride? You can just tell me where you live and I'll…"

"I can drive," Roxas interrupted. "I mean, if you just tell me where you live, I can get there. I've got a car," he said, slightly embarrassed. Axel looked frozen for a moment, whether he wanted to give Roxas a ride and was now slightly disappointed, it wasn't clear.

His smile didn't falter though, "Alright,"

* * *

The day was Tuesday. No one had seen or heard from Hayner since the previous Thursday.

His mother and father were clueless. He refused to answer his cell phone. His car was gone. No one knew where Hayner was or if he was alright. Olette was in hysterics. Pence was worried and trying to comfort Olette at the same time. And Roxas was having an internal debate whether he should go out and find the guy and drag him back home, or if he should wait patiently then beat his ass when he got back.

If he didn't come home by Saturday, his mom said she was calling the cops.

* * *

Roxas growled to himself and slammed his phone shut. Hayner still refused to answer his phone. Giving up for the night he hooked up the charger to his cell and set it on the table by the bed, not bothering to shut it off in case Hayner decided to call.

Pulling the bed covers back, Roxas climbed in gently, not fully sure whether Riku was asleep or not. When he settled in, Riku rolled over to his side, scratching the side of his head and yawning. "No luck?" he asked.

"No," Roxas mumbled, worry building in his stomach. No one had been able to reach Hayner and he was just too concerned to do anything. He didn't feel sleepy and opted for just lying awake. Hell, if he was going to be up all night then it wasn't fair for him to hog the bed from Sora who was passed out on the couch.

Riku lay on his back, blinking at the ceiling. Roxas looked to his side, noticing that his friend noticeably couldn't sleep either. "How've you been holding up Riku?" Roxas asked, a double meaning laced into his words.

The silverette didn't pick on the double edge and furrowed his brows. "Fine," he answered slowly, confused. Roxas quirked a tiny smile and turned his eyes back upwards.

"I mean about you and Sora. How're you holding up being with him but not…you know, being _with_ him."

Stunned, Riku opened his mouth then shut it again. Roxas smirked to himself. He may be oblivious sometimes, but it was all too obvious that Riku felt something for the brunette. This was the first time Roxas gave any indication that he knew anything. Actually, Roxas was taking a headstrong chance here. He wasn't even fully sure if his accusation was correct. He had just taken a chance, and by the reaction he received, his guessing proved to be correct.

"You haven't said anything to him have you?" Riku asked calmly, though his face said otherwise.

"No, I knew it wouldn't be my place. But do you honestly think that he'll ever figure it out for himself? He's as blind as a bat when it comes to relationships but I'm not sure of his complete opinion of guys being together. I mean, he's cool with gays, he just thinks he's perfectly straight." Roxas smirked. "And we both know he's far from being straight. You've heard him scream. And I'm sure you've noticed that he shaves his legs. I asked him and he said he doesn't like the feel of hairy legs." Roxas chuckled.

Riku shook his head with a grin. "Oh yeah."

"And have you noticed that he swings his hips like a girl when he walks? Not that I stare at my brother's ass, but it's just…noticeable."

Laughing a bit louder now, Riku agreed. "He can think all he wants…but he's just not straight," Roxas concluded.

"Maybe he's a metrosexual?" Riku imputed.

"Hmm," Roxas hummed. "Nah. He's got 'GAY' written across his forehead. So what are you waiting for?"

Riku fell silent and sighed heavily. "I know he's really accepting, but I'm not sure if he'll accept the fact that _I'm_ gay. He still thinks I'm Mr. Macho. I'm just afraid that it could ruin our friendship. That or he'll go into shock."

Shaking his head, Roxas said, "Don't worry. Neither will happen, although choice number two does have a possible chance to come true. Ah, just go for it. It's Sora. If it goes badly you know he's a forgiving person."

Musing to himself Riku let out a mumbled, "Yeah."

Roxas threw the covers off his body, not feeling drowsy at all. That and he was thirsty. He was going to curse Hayner into oblivion for putting him through so much worry. The blond swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got up, walking out of the room. Riku watched him go, not knowing if he wasn't sleepy or needed to go to the bathroom, or if there was something else bothering him. He opted for lying back on the bed, hands behind his head and just thinking of what he was going to do. To tell Sora or not to tell Sora, that was the true question.

Could it really go over smoothly or could their friendship be destroyed beyond repair? Riku was a risk taker, but for once in his life, he was hesitating. There were some hefty odds stacked against him and he was now trying to choose whether or not he should take the chance, put everything on the line just for the chance of being with his best friend in more than a friend-like way.

The bedroom door opened and Riku looked, expecting to see Roxas entering. Instead of golden locks being illuminated by the light beyond the door, he looked up to the spiky chocolate hair of his best friend, hand rubbing closed eyes. The blue orbs blinked open and Sora walked over to the bed, climbing in where Roxas was supposed to be.

"Sora?"

"Roxas woke me up, shoved me off the couch and told me to come sleep in here. He said he couldn't sleep and didn't want to steal the bed when he wouldn't be using it." The sentence was garbled from sleep and muffled by the pillow over the teen's mouth, but Riku picked up on every word.

Riku didn't know whether to thank Roxas or curse him into the ground.

* * *

**I don't know why but that chapter was annoying to write. And I have no idea how to start the new chapter so please be patient. **

**And I'm sure I'll be busy because I'm getting Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix + in a couple of days. Yes, everyone be jealous. **

**- I had to explain to my mom what 'emo' was a couple of nights ago. It was sad.**

**Chapter successfully betaed by ./AGENT RACH.**

**B/N:**

**:D**

**REVIEW FOR MY LOVE! She's amazing, ne? Hehe.**


	6. Come Back

Roxas wanted to die.

Maybe there were many reasons for him to want to jump off a bridge and end it all, but there was one reason in particular.

No one wanted to go into their college English class only to tell their seemingly anal retentive professor that they did not have their essay completed for reasons that should not be said. To be frank, his completed essay had been on the kitchen table where he had been reading it over the previous night. Riku, having entered the kitchen and put an apron on that morning, handed him a sad looking piece of...thing (he was sure it could no longer be classified as 'paper') and profusely apologized.

That aside, Roxas was once again running late. Olette and Pence had kept him up, discussing the disappearance of Hayner (yet again; the blond found that it wasn't his time to come home; he had three days before the police were called) and he was running a bit behind.

Racing through the crowded halls, Roxas silently wished everyone away, or that they would all move out of his way. Couldn't he be that guy that people threw themselves up against the wall for just to move out of his way? Nope, he was the nameless freshman. He'd earn respect someday, somehow.

The blond's sprint however was cut short when someone grabbed the back of his backpack, jerking him back and causing him to fall into the body behind him. Rubbing his shoulder, Roxas tried to turn and glare down the person who stopped him but was cut short when two arms wrapped around his shoulders and laced together over his chest. A head leaned down over his shoulder and he felt someone's breath tickle his ear.

"Caught ya," the person said in a very familiar voice that gave Roxas involuntary shivers.

A delicate laugh rang and Roxas pulled away from Axel's grip.

"What? I have class, I'm late, I'm going to be killed, and I swear I will come back to haunt you," Roxas threatened, eyes narrowed.

The redhead raised his hands defensively, smiling meekly.

"I just wanted you to know that I changed my shift today. You'll be working with Zack this afternoon," Axel said.

Roxas raised a golden brow in question. "Why?" he asked. He felt shot down hearing that he would be working without Axel today. He enjoyed working beside him. And working with Zack? Well, the man was overzealous sometimes and had a knack for thinking Roxas was younger than what he actually was.

"I'm going out of town for a bit," Axel explained.

Upon hearing that information Roxas frowned and his thoughts immediately went to, "How long?"

Smiling, Axel ruffled Roxas' hair a bit. "I'll be back by Friday night, don't worry. You're still coming over on Saturday. Unless you changed your mind."

"No, I haven't." All thoughts of getting to class seemed to have floated off. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Just…out of town," Axel answered. Roxas picked up on the hesitation and his curiosity was piqued. Staring Axel down, unsure if it would win him answers or not, Roxas heard the second bell that signaled that class had started. He was basically on the other side of the campus from where he had to be too.

Damn it, Axel.

"Shit," he cursed. "I really have to go. Now I have to explain to the bitch why I'm late and why I don't have my essay. As if one wasn't bad enough," he muttered angrily.

Brows knit together, Axel asked, "Which teacher?"

They began to walk at a good pace though Roxas would prefer to be running. "Leonhart," he said and pushed his legs to keep up with Axel's long strides. He suddenly cursed his short legs and Axel's long ones.

"Heh, I'll get you out of it. If you explain that I was the one who kept you up then he'll be more pissed at me then you. That guy hates me." Roxas took note of the smirk on Axel's face and figured there was a story behind the reason. But that was to be saved for another time. He had to get to class now.

They walked briskly most of the way but jogged a bit when they got closer, Roxas going on about minutes rushing by. They reached the class and Roxas entered, Axel following behind him. The room was large, built upwards with rows upon rows of desks lined up. Most of them were full.

Roxas walked into the room, head ducked down hoping to sneak in without being noticed. Of course Mr. Leonhart's head just had to snap in his direction, all words he was speaking stopping instantly. The entire class was staring at Roxas, who was blushing under the entire rooms' gaze and Axel stood behind him, smirking to everyone. Roxas looked back, trying to figure out why he was still there and noticed the look on Axel's face. It was between 'this is amusing' and a fake 'I just got some.' Man did he want to punch him.

"Could you enlighten us Mr. Yoshida, and explain why you were late to class?"

Roxas gulped. The look he was getting from his English teacher read 'this better be good' and he could feel his courage slipping away. "Well-"

"He was with me," Axel jumped in. All eyes turned to Axel, even Roxas'. "You see, I think our break time between classes is just a bit too short and I wanted more time to enjoy him before I left on a little trip I'm taking. I need my Roxie fill and-"

"That's enough Mr. Sháozi."

"I'm just sayin'. I mean, _you_ must understand. You probably try to get as much of Strife as possible when you're about to go somewhere-"

"You better shut your mouth and get out of my classroom, or so help me I will get everyone of your teachers to fail you in an instant," Leon threatened darkly. He glared at Axel, a look that just read 'I'm imagining you drowning right now.'

Axel waved a hand absently towards Leon. "Alright, alright, I'm leaving!" He let out a loud sigh. "Well Roxie baby, I guess you'll have to live a few days without me. Since someone just won't let us have a few more moments together."

Roxas was too stunned to move or say anything. His face was beet red and he was frozen in place. He hardly registered Axel leaning down and placing a kiss on his cheek. He did however notice when the redhead turned to leave and promptly slapped him on the ass.

Axel left the room and Roxas found his ability to move. He slunk to the back of the class, took a seat and then sank down, trying to keep his breathing even. The room was spinning for some reason and his head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton.

"Well Mr. Yoshida, no thanks for the PDA." Leon said with a scrutinizing look, "Do you have your essay?"

A loud thump was heard and the kid who was next to Roxas peered down to where the blond had fallen out of his seat. "Uh sir? ...I think he just fainted."

* * *

Working along side of Zack Fair wasn't all that bad. He was a good hearted guy, always thinking of others. He had a good sense of humor, slightly perverted at times, but not to the extent of someone like Axel. He could warm the place up with a smile that made the girls drool and even guys turn their heads. Roxas had come to learn that he was here for extra money, his job as a bartender being his main source of income. He claimed that serving drinks to people, no matter who they may be, was just something he was good at. He could relax at his day job, and flirt all he wanted at his night job.

Roxas could see himself looking up to the man. He did already in a physical sense, but that aside, he really liked Zack.

"So shorty, you probably wish I was Axel right now, don't you?"

Roxas just had to side-step the fact that Zack liked to tease him about his height. Granted, everyone did, but 'Shorty' had become Roxas' permanent nickname around him.

"Why would you say that?" Roxas asked, placing more pastries in the display case.

"Aw, I've seen the way you've looked at him. You like him don't ya?" Zack asked, leaning back against the counter, arms crossed, smirk in place. Casual 'I'm being evil to you now' look right there.

"That's none of your business," Roxas growled and found himself suddenly disliking the raven haired man. Zack had no right to pry into his personal life. He'd turn into Axel and there was no way that Roxas would allow a game of Truth to go on between two people. They'd end up playing together and Roxas knew that the two older guys would surely gang up on him. And that just wouldn't be fair now would it? He didn't want to think of the punishment the two could dish out against him.

Zack let out a small chuckle when the bell above the door opened. "The first step to admitting it is denial. I'll give you some time," he said, still smiling. Glancing upwards he noticed the two people who had just stepped into the café. "Spiky! I've missed you!"

Roxas looked up after hearing the name and felt another dizzy spell come over him. He had two choices. One was to run in the back of the café and just hide until they left. The second option was to unwillingly fall to the floor and just start crying.

Faintly Roxas heard Zack's name being said. He stole a quick glance at the two who entered. Mr. Strife and Mr. Leonhart. Now, how much worse could this get? His eyes met Leon's and the older man gave him a stern look. And now, taking the opportunity since Zack was already busy talking to Cloud Strife, Roxas slinked away into the back room.

Elbows on the counter and head in his hands, Roxas groaned. Why was it that _he_ of all people had to witness his two English teachers, whom were rumored to be dating, walk into the café together? Sure more proof was needed, but this really did do enough to figure that _something_ was up. Axel would have a field day if he were here to witness them coming in together. He would just _die._ Both from laughter and from the murderous looks that he would receive from Leon.

Sneaking out to the doorway, Roxas peevishly peered around the corner. He noticed that the two were still there, Zack going on about something. He noticed now both the teacher's looks casually flicking over to his direction and he hurriedly jumped back.

Roxas opted for hiding out in the back for the next ten minutes.

* * *

Roxas had arrived back home to an empty apartment. Now that was odd. Unless Sora was with Kairi, he didn't know where the brunette could be. Riku was most likely still working. Wednesdays were his late nights. After making himself a quick dinner and finishing up some homework, Roxas was in the middle of doing dishes when the front door opened.

"Sora?" he called out.

Footsteps came down the hall and Roxas turned to see Riku standing in the archway of the kitchen.

"He's not here?" Riku asked.

Roxas dried his hands and shook his head.

"No, he wasn't home when I got here. And that was nearly two hours ago," Roxas replied. "Should we be worried?"

He knew Sora was most likely fine. He could be a bit air headed at times, but he wasn't a complete space cadet.

"I don't think we should," Riku said, pulling out his cell phone. It was nearly eight and it wasn't like Sora to be out this late without at least calling to let someone know where he was. After four rings all Riku got was Sora's voicemail. He left a brief message and shut his phone. "If he doesn't call back in half an hour, then I'll start to get concerned," Riku said. He went to the fridge and started mulling over food choices. He stole a soda and moved to the cabinets and pulled out a package of instant ramen.

Roxas noticed what was in his hand and took the package while smiling at Riku, silently telling him, 'I'll do that.' Riku returned the smile. Half an hour later there still wasn't a call back from Sora. Riku had called Kairi but the girl said that she hadn't been with Sora all day. It was a few minutes after nine when Riku got a call. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he didn't hesitate to grab it and answer it.

"Sora?"

"_Riku! Man, Sorry I didn't call you! Can you do me a favor?"_

"What do you need Sora?" Riku asked, eyes locking with Roxas'.

"_Can you come pick me up? I'd rather not walk home from here."_

"Where are you?" _Please not jail._

"_The Annex (1)."_

Riku nearly dropped the phone. He wobbled were he stood as the information hit him like a ton of bricks. "W-why are you there?" he asked. Roxas noticed the look Riku had on his face and stood by him, mouthing 'what?' Riku brushed him off and held up one finger.

"_I'll tell you when we get back. I want to tell Roxas too."_

Riku could hear the excitement in the boy's voice. His stomach tightened and he could feel the onslaught of a headache coming. "I'll be there soon," he said and hung up the phone, not bothering to get a goodbye from the brunette.

"So where is he?" Roxas asked, slightly on edge and anxious. Riku had already grabbed his keys and was moving towards the door.

"The Annex," Riku said and opened the door, shutting it a bit harder than he meant to behind him.

Roxas simply stared at the door, muttering to himself, "The Annex?"

The blond waited forty-five minutes before the front door finally opened and then closed. He looked behind him over the couch and noticed Sora come into the living room and plopping down on the couch beside him. His expression was unreadable. Before Roxas could question him, Sora spoke. "Riku's grumpy for some reason. He wouldn't talk to be the whole way here," he said, sounding somewhat disappointed. Roxas understood why, but his brother was a bit oblivious.

Riku came in and sat on the arm of the couch. "So why exactly were you at The Annex?"

Sora smile returned and he looked between Riku and Sora. "I got a job!" he announced happily. He looked giddy enough. Riku and Roxas exchanged looks.

"Doing what exactly?" Roxas asked.

"I'm officially a bartender in training," Sora said, still smiling. Once more, looks were exchanged between the other two. Riku's face read, 'Oh god, this poor kid.' Roxas had a look of, 'Well, try to look like you're happy for him.'

"That's great Sora," the boy's twin said, having no other words to spare. The air around them had turned awkward, but Sora never noticed.

"I know, isn't it great? This job will be perfect! Good pay, good tips," Riku snorted after those last words. "…and I'll be able to help pay for stuff. I have to go in tomorrow for my first night. And guess what?" Sora continued.

"What?" Roxas asked since Riku obviously wasn't going to say anything more.

"Reno works there! He's going to be my teacher! Great right? A familiar face."

Roxas could have sworn Riku's eye twitched. Riku didn't exactly have a soft spot for Kairi's older brother.

"Nice."

"Mmhm," Sora hummed. He stood suddenly and stretched. "I want to take a shower before going to bed."

He left the room and headed in for the bathroom. There was a quick moment of silence between the blond and silverette. "Do you think he realizes that he's going to be working at the most popular gay bar around?" Roxas asked.

Riku sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Absolutely not."

* * *

Hayner walked into the sandlot, hands buried deep in his pockets. It was dark out and he had just gotten home. It had been almost a week since he'd left and he found that he didn't want to go to his house now. He knew he'd feel caged up the second he did and after all this freedom, it wouldn't be a good feeling.

So he opted to walk around a bit. It felt like months since he'd last been here at the sandlot, but in reality it was only two weeks. He walked to the center of the lot and sat down before lying on his back, hands behind his head, eyes pointed towards the stars. It was nice like this, silent besides the sounds of the outside. Everything seemed to open and he could go wherever he wanted. His mind was free to wander. The day before he left he had gotten in a fight with Seifer. When he first left he felt like a coward running from his fears. Most people would have told him to be a man and stand up to the guy, but it wasn't that easy. The words that Seifer had said, it really struck him hard.

"_I don't see why you're so concerned with what I do."_

Hayner didn't understand how Seifer could have seemingly forgotten about their past. They hadn't always hated each other. Their mothers had been good friend's all their lives and it was inevitable that their sons would be good friends as well. The two were practically inseparable when they were younger. Up until Hayner turned ten, Seifer being eleven, and the sandy blond happened to meet Roxas. Hayner became fast friends with Roxas, but he made sure he spent a lot of time with Seifer as well. They were always at each others' homes since their mothers were always together.

Then Seifer met Rai and Fuu.

"_Yeah, Seifer's got us, y'know. He doesn't need your concern."_

At first he acted just like Hayner had when Hayner met Roxas. He spent an equal amount of time with each. But slowly over time, the two just seemed to go off with their own friends. Pence and Olette came into Hayner's life as well and he found himself spending more time with his three friends than with Seifer. He still tried to talk to Seifer whenever he could, but he started to find his white-blond friend changing. In a bad way.

He started bullying Hayner and Hayner didn't quite understand why. Where had this mean Seifer come from? That was when Hayner started getting frustrated with his old friend and after a bit, he realized that Seifer just wasn't the same. He started getting back at the older kid with his own insults. Eventually their arguing resulted in physical fights.

Despite their fighting, Hayner still cared for Seifer, the bond of first friends never fading. And he hoped that Seifer had still felt the same way.

Hayner knew Seifer, but when he first witnessed his friend lighting up cigarettes and sneaking alcohol, getting riled up in gang business and things he shouldn't, he felt clueless for the first time. Then he started to question just how well he knew him. He came to understand that the Seifer he knew as a kid wasn't there anymore. He had been shoved away in place for the beanie wearing, gang-ish member that he saw today.

And after noticing all the bad things that Seifer was getting into, the concern he had for him only grew. Hayner knew; he wasn't stupid that gang business was nothing less then dangerous. He feared for Seifer, in the way a friend would fear for their friend's safety. It took a few years, but somewhere along the way his friendly concern turned into an infatuation.

He wasn't asking for much. He didn't have to be with Seifer. He just wanted to know that the blond still cared for him, even just a little. A little part remaining from when they were kids, just Hayner and Seifer, sworn best friends forever. Hayner sighed and eyed the glowing dots blankly. Why couldn't things just go back to how they were?

The footsteps approaching from behind were ignored until a small tap to the head from the front of the person's boot made him look up. Hayner audibly groaned and ran his hands over his face before sitting up. "What do you want?"

"You're mother has been going psycho, you dweeb," Seifer announced and sat down beside the kid. Hayner brought his knees to his chest, and rested his chin across his folded arms, face turned away from Seifer with a moody look in place.

There was silence before Hayner broke it, "And you're here why?"

"Can't a guy go for a walk without an interrogation?" Seifer asked, annoyed. He reached into his coat and extracted a pack of cigarettes, making Hayner scowl at the things distastefully. He really didn't like smoking. Seifer lit the cigarette and inhaled quietly.

"So where'd you go?" Seifer asked, smoke escaping his mouth with those words.

"I don't see any reason why I should tell you," Hayner replied in a smart tone.

Sighing, Seifer laid back in a position similar to one Hayner was in before. "You're a brat, you know that? I'm offering up some of my time for you to tell me what's wrong and you refuse?" Though he wouldn't have expected any less. Hayner wasn't someone who talked about his problems. He kept them bottled up until he exploded.

Or ran off somewhere.

"Because talking to you of _all people_ is really going to help. Why do you care?"

Seifer shrugged and exhaled more smoke, tapping the burned out bud at the end of cigarette.

Standing up Hayner began to stalk off, thinking it was his time to return to his mother before she did anything rash. Before he was out of the lot, he threw over his shoulder, "I don't need your concern."

Seifer just watched him go.

* * *

**1. **The Annex is an actual gay bar in Japan, FYI

**I want to keep my chapters modernized so that I don't write so much in one and run out of ideas for the next. Let's just say, the Roxas/Axel visit will be next chapter. And how will Sora react when he finds out he's working in a GAY bar? Stay tuned.**

**AGENT . beta approved. :) **


	7. Mornin' Sunshine

**Please enjoy and happy reading!**

* * *

Olette was so overjoyed the next day when she arrived at TTCC, she literally cried. When she saw Hayner there in the usual spot where they met in the morning, she broke down, tears streaming down her cheeks as she ran from Pence's side to go envelope him in a hug.

Hayner himself smiled, chuckled a bit, and hugged her back. He knew she would worry far too much, only because that was how Olette was. She had taken care of him since they had met; she'd done the same for Pence and Roxas as well. She let him go and stepped back, gripping his shoulder and looking over him in the way a mother would.

"You're okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Olette," he said.

He was physically okay, but he couldn't say much about his mental state of mind. But he didn't want to worry her any further. So he smiled at both his friends.

"Man, where'd you go? You had us all in a fit!" Pence cried. Hayner rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish.

"You know," he said, "here and there. I just wanted to get out and clear my head."

Hayner was suddenly tackled from behind. Roxas had charged and jumped on his back, catching Hayner in a headlock.

"You little bastard!" Roxas growled playfully.

Hayner struggled and broke free, rubbing his offended neck. He looked up and didn't see a completely angry look on his friend's face so he breathed a small sigh of relief. That didn't mean that Roxas wasn't pissed. The golden blond was pissed that Hayner took off without telling anyone and that he refused to answer their calls. But the fact that he was back now and all in one piece made him feel slightly better. He wouldn't have to kill him.

"Where the fuck did you go?" Roxas asked, hands thrown up in the air. He did his best to hold his glare and not smile.

"Places, alright? I'm better now, no more disappearing acts," Hayner promised with a roll of the eyes.

He didn't think he would have caused such a commotion. When he got home last night after his talk with Seifer, he opened the door and was practically tackled by his mother. She refused to let go of him while his father gave him a stern talking to. The whole, _'you may be a legal adult, but no son of mine will run off without saying anything. Next time you leave, tell us.'_ He was just glad that he got off without too much trouble.

"Hm," Roxas hummed. "I'll hold you to that. When did you get back anyways?"

Shrugging, Hayner answered, "Some time last night. I didn't go home right away so I don't know what time it was. Near ten I'm guessing."

"Well whatever. We're just glad your back," Pence said, his last words being topped by the sound of the morning bell. The four of them started to head off towards the school.

"Meet for lunch? Our usual place in the courtyard and then we can go somewhere," Olette said, looking back over her shoulder at Hayner and Pence. Roxas was heading in the same direction that she was.

"Sure. Eleven-thirty." Pence called back and the four walked off towards their own classes.

* * *

Eleven-thirty rolled around and three of the four friends were waiting by the center fountain in the middle of the large campus courtyard. Roxas' arm hung over the edge, his fingertips playing in the cool water. He sighed again and looked behind him, waiting for any sign of Hayner.

"What is taking him?" he growled impatiently. Olette threw him a small grimace.

"I'm sure he has a lot of work to catch up on since he missed so many days," she countered in the boy's defense. Roxas huffed.

"He should have waited for our next vacation to take off then. We get off all next week. He couldn't mope for a bit longer?"

Pence chuckled, causing Roxas to smile. Olette suddenly waved her hand as Hayner ran over to them, gasping for breath and tugging at his shoulder bag which was a lot fuller than normal. He doubled over for a moment as he tried to catch his breath.

"I don't care what people say or how good of a teacher he is," he panted, "but Professor Xaldin still scares the shit out of me."

"Right," Roxas said and lead the way as they turned to leave. "But you could have Mansex," he said, using the common nickname for Professor Xemnas. "He's just plain mean and loves to throw chalk at anyone who falls asleep."

"Hear, hear!" Pence agreed fully. "So where are we going for lunch?"

"I was thinking of going to Kairi's place. We haven't been there in a while," Olette suggested.

"Olette it was a week ago," Roxas said, though raising no protest. The small pizza place that Kairi's parents owned made the best food around. Enough that you could smell it two blocks down and it would make your mouth water. Her parents had met at a culinary school together and had gotten married. By the time Reno had been born they had just started the business. Both Kairi and her older brother (who had moved on from the restaurant) had been on the work force there. Kairi was still a waitress whenever she had time off.

Opening the door to _Sinclair's_ the group took their seats at their corner table. Unsurprisingly Kairi was their waitress. She only had morning classes and came to work here in the afternoons for extra munny.

"Hey guys," she smiled, extracting her notepad from her apron. She quickly jotted down their drinks and dashed off to get them. The four talked idly, mainly demanding to know more from Hayner about his little trip. But Hayner did his best to dodge the questions coming his way and tried his hardest to avoid the subject.

Kairi came back and delivered their drinks, then took their order. "Our usual," Olette said for them. The usual was a large pizza split into four different toppings, different for each of them. Olette had green peppers, Roxas with pepperoni, Pence had the Hawaiian mix, and Hayner had just about everything under the sun.

Kairi took their order to the back and emerged again, taking a seat in the extra chair at the end of the table.

"Do you have anything planned for next week Kairi?" Olette asked. She and Kairi had always gotten along, being that they were the only two girls in the whole mass of friends. Girls had to stick together right? And she and the redhead were definitely closer than say Hayner and Riku. Hayner and Pence would tend to hang out together, just like Sora and Riku preferred each other. Roxas was just caught in the middle.

"No. I was going to work. Not much of a vacation," she giggled.

"We were planning a day to the beach," the brunette explained. "Fall is coming soon and we wanted to get out and enjoy the warm weather one last time. Riku and Sora can come too. We'll have the whole group."

Kairi smiled in anticipation and nodded. "I'm sure they'd love to go. I can talk to daddy and get a day off," she said. Olette grinned and the two started to go over details about the trip.

The door opened and Kairi began to stand to serve whoever just walked in. Then she noticed who it was and rolled her eyes. "He can serve himself," she said. Olette looked up and noticed a group of boys, the tall redhead standing out amongst them.

"You know him?" she asked.

Kairi nodded and motioned to Olette's drink, silently asking if she could take a quick sip. The other girl nodded. "My cousin," she commented and set the cup back down on the table.

Olette glanced at him again and noticed that he saw the group being that they were the only ones in the restaurant besides themselves, and she watched as a predatory smile overtook his features. He said something to his group and began to walk over to their table. At the same time, Hayner, Pence, and Roxas had been joking and laughing, oblivious to the newcomers. The green eyed girl thought that the redhead was coming over to talk to his cousin, but she was taken by surprise when he wrapped his arms around Roxas' shoulders and leaned his face in. "Roxie, did you miss me?"

The blond had had his back facing the other group and nearly squeaked from shock as Axel embraced him. He tried to look over his shoulder and came nose to nose with his friend. "A-Axel? I thought you were coming back home tonight."

Axel leaned back and ruffled the teen's hair. "I got back earlier than expected," he shrugged. "You're not disappointed are you? You probably enjoyed me being away huh?" the older man cried dramatically. Roxas chuckled and smacked his arm playfully.

"It was heaven working alongside Larxene rather than you," he joked sarcastically and Axel chuckled along with him. Roxas then looked past the redhead and towards the others behind him. There were three others with him, Demyx, another blond with goatee and mustache and multiple earrings, and a very different guy with mussed pink hair.

"Ah, sorry. Rox, this is Luxord," he said, gesturing to the blond, "and Marluxia." Both men nodded towards Roxas who nodded his own greeting back.

"Roxas!" Demyx greeted loudly and hugged the boy. Taken aback, Roxas returned the motion half-heartedly. Hayner and Pence were now staring at the others with estranged curiosity.

"Well, this is Olette, Pence, and Hayner," Roxas spoke, pointing to each as he said their names. Axel put his thumb and index finger to his chin, studying each of them.

"The run away?" he asked when Hayner was mentioned. Said blond groaned, mumbling something as he glaring at Roxas who shrugged and threw him an apologetic smile. He didn't mean to tell Axel, it was just that his co-worker happened to ask him a question that related to Hayner's disappearance during their game. No lying in Truth, so Roxas had to tell him.

"Ax, come on so we can decide what to get," Demyx said from the table a few seats over. Axel simply waved a hand at him.

"I'm being called away. We still on for tomorrow?" Axel asked, backing away from Roxas.

Roxas remembered the plan of him going to Axel's and nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I'll be there."

Axel flashed him a brilliant smile of his own, one he secretly reserved for Roxas, and turned to join his friend. When Roxas looked back around the table, he was suddenly beamed down with four very bold looks. He felt himself shrink just a bit, the looks being somewhat intimidating. "Uh…"

"Roxas," Kairi started, mouth twitching upwards. "You are absolutely glowing," she stated calmly. He received sly looks from the rest of them and he could feel the interrogation coming on.

"So who was that? Your boyfriend?" Hayner teased, eyebrows raised.

"N-no," Roxas stuttered. "I work with him at the café."

"Uh-huh," Pence went on. His face didn't look all too sly and he seemed more curious than anything. It had to have been Hayner's boyfriend statement. "And what's this about seeing him tomorrow? We don't have classes, unless you have work together."

"I'm…" Could he tell them? Would they get even more suspicious, or claim that Roxas was trying to replace them with someone else? "I'm just going to hang out with him tomorrow. At his house."

"Oh ho!" Hayner chanted loudly, which Roxas in turn blushed and wished that he would be quieter. "At his house? You better watch your ass Rox. I think he has the hots for you."

Blushing even more, Roxas slunk down in his chair, trying to hide from the world.

Kairi stood then, shaking her head. "I'd rather not be having this conversation about my cousin. Even if he is gay, I don't want to think about him making out or doing any of…that…with another guy. Any other two guys, sure, just not my family. I think the gay gene must run in it. First Reno comes out, then Axel. It skipped over me though," she sighed. The girl backed away from the table and went over to Axel and his friends where a round of boisterous laughter rang through the restaurant.

"Well, now we know that he's open for you Rox. Kairi just said he was gay," Hayner said, elbowing Roxas in his side. Roxas didn't say a word.

Later after they had eaten their pizza and paid, they all began to walk out of the restaurant. Roxas spared a glance over his shoulder and blushed when he noticed Axel's eyes on him. Before the blond walked out the door, the redhead winked to him which oddly made Roxas' heart skip.

* * *

Saturday morning came and Roxas was up earlier than normal. He shared the bed with Sora last night and his twin was still asleep when he woke up, which was something very unsurprising. Slipping out of bed as silently as possible, Roxas gathered clothes and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

As he idly sat under the warm spray of water, he wondered just what he had gotten himself into. Not only had he agreed to go to Axel's (a feat bad enough on its own) but he had also said that he would drive there. Why oh why did he say that? He wasn't sure if he was ready to drive his father's car anywhere yet. And he had marked asking Riku off the list immediately. Riku had to work and Roxas didn't want to be dependant on the older man for everything. Sighing Roxas began to scrub body wash over his arms and shoulders.

But what was going to happen today?

His mind reeled back to what his friend's were saying at the pizza place. _"You better watch your ass Rox. I think he has the hots for you."_ Hayner's words hit him once again. Could Axel really like him? There was no questioning whether he was gay or not, Kairi had already confirmed that for him. And Axel hadn't ever talked of having a boyfriend. Was there potential for him and Axel to become…a couple?

The thought was just inconceivable. Why? Well, sure Roxas was attracted to him, but it was just…well he just had trouble picturing himself with Axel. But that didn't stop a smile from making its way onto his face whenever he thought of the redhead. Roxas stepped out of the shower, dressed, and made his way into the kitchen. Riku sat up on the couch, remote in hand as he flicked through channels, eventually stopping on the news to check the weather. _"A warm and sunny day is to be expected." _Well isn't that promising?

"I'll start breakfast if you want to wake Sora," Roxas spoke. He began to pull the eggs from the fridge and set them on the counter. He then grabbed the milk and set the jug beside the eggs.

"Right," Riku mumbled. Waking Sora was like trying to wake the dead. You could probably beat him to an inch of his life (without knocking him unconscious) and he would most likely sleep through the whole thing. Roxas set a pan on the stove to heat, dropping some butter into it. He cracked a few eggs into a bowl, added a bit of milk and beat the mixture. Faintly from the bedroom he heard a distinctive _thwap!_ followed by Sora's moaning. "Riku!"

Both boys then walked into the kitchen. Riku went to work on getting the plates and silverwear sorted and placed on the table, the only part of the meal he could really help with. He set the cups down and grabbed the orange juice from the fridge. Sora grabbed the carton, practically from Riku's hand earning a glare, and poured himself a glass. Roxas flipped the toasted piece of bread in the pan, listening to it sizzle. He had a second pan out and had a heap of bacon already hissing away. He moved the slices around gently to prevent them from burning.

"Need help?" Sora asked after a loud yawn escaped his mouth. He looked at the clock and grimaced when he saw that it was only eight in the morning.

"I've got it," Roxas said in an assuring manner.

Minutes later their breakfast was all set out on the table. Two plates, one with bacon, another with french toast. Sora eyed the two piles hungrily and didn't hesitate when stabbing his fork through three pieces of toast at once. He stole two pieces of bacon and reached for the syrup, coating his plate. The two others stared at him in bewilderment.

Sora stuffed a large piece into his mouth. He swallowed and grinned at their looks. "I'm hungry," he explained. Roxas rolled his eyes and took his own share while Riku hid a smile.

"So you won't be here today?" Riku asked, cutting his french toast into small bites. Sora stuffed another large portion in his mouth and this time Riku gave him a discouraging look. It was cute the first time, that was it.

"Right. I'm not sure when I'll get back, but it shouldn't be too late. You don't have to wait up for me. It's my night on the couch anyways," Roxas said.

"Are you driving there?" Sora asked curiously.

There was a pause where everyone just seemed to freeze for a moment. Roxas broke through.

"Yeah," he mumbled quietly.

Another moment of uncomfortable silence and Sora asked, "With Dad's car?"

"…yes," Roxas answered. He stared down at his plate when the subject of one of his annoyances was brought up. He thought that he and Sora were being stupid for not driving their father's car, and yet every time he got the urge to just face his childish fear and go sit in it, he pushed the urge away and remained in the apartment.

Nothing else was said for the remainder of breakfast. Riku offered to do the dishes and Sora volunteered to help. They both said that Roxas should get going. The blond said his goodbyes and left the apartment. He walked around the back to the parking lot and came to stand before the black BMW. It was shiny in the light morning sun. Even though they didn't drive it, they did their part in making sure it stayed clean. Roxas reached forward and touched the door handle, not pulling it, just feeling. He ran his thumb over the place where his father's hands had once been, relishing the thought. A wave of grief and longing overtaking him. He shut his eyes, a clear picture of his parents' smiling faces invading his mind.

Abruptly he shook his head, willing the thoughts away. He pulled on the door handle and stepped into the car, the leather squeaking beneath him. He just sat in the driver's seat, hands on the steering wheel, staring out the front window. The car still had that new car smell, the smell of new plastic and a stale cleanliness. His hands clutched the wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white.

'_This is ridiculous'_ the thought to himself. Roxas took a steadying breath and exhaled slowly. He reached into his pocket and extracted two items; the car keys and the directions to Axel's house. Axel had given him the directions and told him that he could show up whenever he wanted after eight thirty. Demyx would be gone by then (the musician had to work) and the door would be unlocked. He had told him just to walk right in, no knocking necessary. He also told Roxas where his room was in case the redhead was still sleeping.

Roxas sighed once more and started the car, the sound virtually silent. This really was a nice car. He buckled his seat belt and looked over the radio adjustments. He switched it to XM radio. Along with the car they were given six free months of XM before they would have to pay the regular monthly fee if they wanted it. He switched a station that played all the music he loved and sat back, just taking in the feeling of being in the car for once.

His father had always boasted about how smooth the thing ran, how it had great gas mileage, how he had to constantly watch the speedometer because he was always going faster than what it felt. Roxas hadn't seen such a happy look on his dad's face. It took him so long to save up for this car…and he never got to fully enjoy it. It was such a saddening thought. Trying his best to clear his mind, Roxas began to hum along with the radio as he put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking space.

From the kitchen window, Sora watched as the sleek black car pulled out from the parking lot. "He really did it," he whispered to himself in wonder.

* * *

When Roxas pulled into the driveway, he checked and double checked that he had the correct address. 691 Twilight Drive. Yup, this was the right place. It was just that Roxas was expecting an apartment somewhere in town, just like he was living in. He wasn't expecting an actual house in a rich neighborhood. It reminded him of his own home that once stood; only this was bigger. College kids weren't supposed to be living comfortably. It was part of the stereotype. You think of college kids, you think of poverty, crowded dorm rooms, ramen, and middle wage jobs. Not a two story house that looked like it belonged to a well set off family.

It was nearing nine already and Roxas paused for a moment to collect himself before he got out of the car. He walked up the stone walkway and stood before the door. No knocking, just walk right in. But Roxas knew better to give someone a bit of warning before just waltzing right into their privacy. He knocked twice, loudly, and opened the door.

On the other side he was greeted by cool air, maroon walls, a hardwood floor, and open space. It wasn't your typical boxed room house. Everything was open, no walls to separate the place. He shut the door behind him and took off his shoes, setting them beside a pair of boots he had seen Axel adorn before, and looked around at the place.

It was quiet with only the sound of the ticking clock from the wall and the fridge on the other side of the room. When you first walked in, to the left was the living room complete with a couch, loveseat, coffee table, and big screen TV. To the right was a table and chairs, the dining room. Over in the back was the kitchen area. Roxas walked around, taking in the sight. To the left of the kitchen was a staircase that led up to the second story. The hall/walkway was open just above the kitchen with doorways that led into each different room.

It sounded too quiet and Roxas could only guess that Axel was still sleeping. He walked over to the staircase, still not sure if he should wake Axel. That would be rude wouldn't it? And his mother always told him never to be rude. But Axel did insist on it. He walked up the stairs, each step just as quiet as the last. His hand ran over the rail, the cool smooth wood gliding easily under the limb. Roxas reached the top and from the walkway he looked over the guard rail, looking down at the living quarters that he was just in from above. It looked so much bigger from up here.

Roxas counted the doors. Axel was the third door down from the top of the stairs. The blond reached the closed door and slowly grabbed the door knob. Turning it slowly, Roxas pushed the door open and entered the dark room.

The dark drapes were pulled over the window, casting the room in a dreary shadow. The room was a fair size with a large bed and a dresser with a small flat screen TV propped up on it. There was another door that must have led to the closet. A desk sat at the other side of the room, laptop opened and blank. Papers were scattered not only on the desk, but around the room. There were various clothing articles scattered on the wooden floor as well, but it wasn't a complete pigsty.

From what Roxas could tell the walls were a deep purple; so dark that it almost looked black. But with the lack of light, he couldn't be too sure. There on the bed, buried under a black bedspread was a lump, completely covered by the blanket.

Roxas made his way over to the bed and stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before sitting on the edge. He leaned on one hand, the other just placed on the bed uselessly. He was hovering over the figure and found himself swallowing nervously. He couldn't really wake Axel up could he? That would be cruel to take his sleep away from him. Besides, what if Axel were one of those people who freaked shit and attacked if woken up?

Ignoring his internal debate with himself, he reached up and shook the older guy. "Axel," he whispered stupidly. Why would you whisper if you're trying to wake someone? "Axel," he spoke louder this time. This earned him some movement, but not enough to fully arouse the man.

"Come on Ax. Time to wake up," Roxas tried again, this time shaking him harder. He still got nothing.

"Axel," he sighed. He gave Axel's shoulder another shove and in that one instant, Roxas found his wrists being grabbed and he felt himself being flung. He was then lying flat on his back on the bed, both his wrists pinned down above his head to the mattress. He blinked and was surprised to find a naked body hovering above him, mused red locks flying in every direction.

Axel grinned down at Roxas' blushing face. "Well aren't you a pretty sight to wake up to?"

* * *

**A/N: (Huff) Another chapter down! All written in two days? Not bad. I have school in two days. Oh joy. And I still have about 80 pages of the Scarlet Letter, and a whole packet of 50 questions and three essay questions to complete for AP English. I hope the new English teacher I have isn't a bitch like Leon. **

**Beta Note!:**

**./AGENT RACH beta approved! Yay.**

**And my bad. I actually held up this chapter. My wireless went out and I didn't get Ebil's e-mail until earlier today after school. I'm sorry. Review for my precious, she deserves it!**


	8. Shock

**I just want to write. **

**Disclaimer: School is here. Hide the children!**

**Happy reading, please enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you always sleep naked?"

It was the first thing that slipped out of Roxas' lips. And his brain couldn't keep up so it seemed to be after he made this comment that he really took in the fact that, yes, Axel was completely naked and hovering right over him. Awkward? A bit too much. But in a way, Roxas found it mildly arousing.

Either way he looked like he was scared to death and that made this situation all the more amusing to Axel. The redhead smirked and leaned down, his body so close to laying right on Roxas' own. He bent his head forward and whispered in the blond's ear, "Feelin' a little nervous? I tend to get that reaction out of people." This was preceded by him licking the outer shell of the younger one's ear, and Roxas shuddering. The chills traveled through his body and he felt something spark within him, wanting to pull Axel flush against his body.

Instead he pressed his hands to the bare chest and shoved Axel off him. The redhead fell back onto his original spot on the bed and sighed. "You're no fun," he commented. Roxas sat up and yanked the sheeted from under Axel and proceeded to drape them over the naked lower half of his friend. No reason to cover all of Axel; he could still drool over his bare chest and nice abs.

And while his blue eyes were indeed doing just that, they seemed to lock onto a number of scars that Axel had lining his body. One in particular; over the left side of the man's chest. He couldn't control the action and his hand reached out, softly tracing a deep scar, his fingers just barely ghosting over the elevated and darker skin. Axel was watching him the whole time and would have been enjoying this more if it was just the blond touching him, not the blond being curious about his scars.

"What'd you do?" Roxas asked in amazement. The scar was just under two inches in length and the way it stood out of Axel's pale skin gave indication to a bad accident.

Not wanting to answer truthfully, Axel turned his head, muttering soft, "It was just my stupidity, nothing more."

Roxas raised a brow, his frown growing deeper. "Oh." He turned his eyes away, drawing his hand back. In a way, Axel was relived that he stopped touching the scars, but he found that he missed the warmth of that hand too.

"Well," Axel said, popping up and shoving the sheet right off him, giving Roxas a very personal view (to which he immediately blushed and looked away), and he walked over to his dresser and started to pull clothes out. He decided to spare Roxas and pulled a pair of silky blue boxers on first, before searching for a shirt to wear. "You asked a question, do I get to ask one?"

Roxas perked up at the request, wondering why Axel was asking. Knowing him, Axel wouldn't ask permission, he would just go ahead and ask the question. "You're asking me?"

Axel picked up on what Roxas was thinking and smirked. "You're right. I thought I'd be nice." He pulled a form fitting black t-shirt over his head, the color setting off his bright locks.

"So ask away," Roxas said thoughtlessly.

"Alright," Axel said and walked back over to the bed, lying across it, ending up right next to Roxas. He looked up at the blond with a dangerous look, teeth gleaming. "Roxie," he said slowly, making said boy swallow nervously. "Are you a virgin?"

The first thing that came to Roxas was, _'personal much?'_ He simply looked at Axel with an incredulous look, a look that read, _'did you really just ask me that?'_ The problem was, that question was asked all the time. Just never to him personally. The embarrassing thing was that Roxas was an eighteen year-old freshman in college and he would have to truthfully answer that with a 'yes.'

One side of him was embarrassed to say that, but the other side told him to take pride that he still held his innocence. Not many kids did. It wasn't like he took a silent vow to stay abstinent until marriage; he just wanted to wait for that right person. And since his recent discovery about being gay, he hadn't had much of a chance to find that right person. So, tell the truth and listen to the hilarities from Axel, or lie and face the wrath of punishment.

"Yes," he said very softly. To his surprise, no laughter came. He cautiously looked towards Axel and found that the redhead seemed to be deep in thought. He waited for the other to speak, but no words left his mouth. "What?" Roxas asked. "No laughter? No jokes?"

Axel looked at him, finding his mild embarrassment amusing. "No. There's nothing wrong with keeping your virginity," he said in an even tone. The smirk then returned and with his thumb he traced Roxas' bottom lip. "Good to see there's still some kids who can keep their sexual urges under control."

"It's not like I haven't done things before," Roxas blurted out before thinking. He covered his mouth, eyes averted. He didn't know why he was so riled up all of a sudden. He just didn't like how Axel was making it sound like he was a prude. Which he wasn't. If you wanted a prude, you talked to Sora. He cringed when thinking of sexual actions.

The look Axel gave Roxas now couldn't possibly get any worse. The gleaming teeth, the gleam in his eyes, the intimidation it held. Roxas pushed himself back just a bit.

"You want to share some of those things Roxie? Or rather…would you like to show…?"

"Are we going to do anything but lie in bed with you trying to get into my pants?" Roxas asked then, irritably. Axel looked shocked by the sudden fierceness; he hadn't noticed that he was pushing things. He was just being his usual flirtatious self.

"Sorry." Just as he said that his stomach growled and he placed a hand over his middle. "I guess my stomach decided for us." Axel got off the bed, and walked to the door before turning and looking at the blond who was still sitting on the array of sheets. "Coming?" he asked.

Roxas looked like he wanted to say no but he got up and followed the older man out of the room. Axel led them downstairs and he went right to the kitchen. Roxas walked over to the island and sat on one of the stools, just gazing around, getting a better look than he had before. "Tell me," he said in a calm voice, trying his best to shake off the out of place frustration he felt back in the bedroom. "How do two college kids working middle wage jobs come to acquire these…" he gestured to their surroundings, "living arrangements."

Axel chuckled and placed a bowl and box of cereal on the counter. He turned back to the steel plated fridge and took out the milk. "Well, what else when you're from a rich family," he said casually, as though it wasn't a big deal.

"Y-your…"Roxas for some reason had a hard time grasping that idea. He'd never met many rich kids, per-say. He and his friend had all been from well set off families, even Riku before he left home. But he'd never met anyone with an impressive amount of money. "Rich." He let the word roll off his tongue. It was never something he could ever categorize himself with. But then again, looking at Axel, he did appear better set off than others.

"Not really me. Demyx actually. His parents bought this place, but I've been with him for so long, and his parents do consider me to be their own son." Axel put the milk back and grabbed a spoon and proceeded to dig in. "He's a mama's boy," he continued, tilting his head up to prevent any milk from spilling out of his mouth. He swallowed. "Demyx had told them that he wanted more independence and they agreed." He took another spoonful of cereal. "Under certain circumstances."

Roxas nodded, taking in all this new information. Whether his questions would be considered part of the game and his time was up, or if Axel wasn't paying attention, he wasn't sure and he felt the need to push his luck. "What were the circumstances?"

"For one thing," Axel said, spoon now pushing the bits of food around in his bowl, "He had to have a roommate. And I was, of course, their natural choice. Second, he had to get a job so he could help pays bills. They would be doing the majority of money handling, we just had to give a hand so we could get the feel of 'the real life'," he said, adding the quotes in their appropriate places. "To be honest, this house is ours. Mom and dad bought it for us," Axel said smiling.

Roxas scowled, finding this hard to conceive but it was obviously true. Demyx and Axel obviously wouldn't be able to buy this home by themselves. He felt a hint of jealousy. "Generous parents," he said with a grim tone. His eyes were narrowed and he pointed them towards the floor.

"Yeah," Axel agreed quietly. He slurped the rest of the milk out of the bowl and set it down, now studying Roxas' look. Angry, depressed? It wasn't happy, that was for sure. Axel thought to himself and back on their conversation. Whenever the topic of parents came up, Roxas seemed to go quiet and moody. Axel wasn't an expert on the human mind and emotions for nothing and he decided to himself that he was going to figure out what was wrong.

"So," Axel asked after a moment of silence. He set his dish in the sink to be washed at a later time and turned back to his blond friend. "Is there anything in particular you want to do today?"

Roxas looked up. "Wasn't it you who invited me over? Shouldn't you have the plans all set?" Axel rolled his eyes.

"Just because I invited you over doesn't mean that I had everything planned. What do you want, movies at ten, lunch at eleven thirty, bake a cake at twelve? I don't normally plan what I do with my friends Rox. We just…go with flow."

"If you can cook at the same level as Riku, then mark off the cake thing," Roxas said with a hint of smile, yet at the same time there was a tinge of bitterness in his words. Axel quirked a brow but Roxas brushed off his look and stood up. "Actually, I like talking to you. I want to know more about you," he said. Deciding that this was the kind of place where he was welcome to make himself at home, he walked over to the living room area and plopped down on the couch, practically sinking into the beige cushion. He rested his head back and sighed. "I think I just fell in love with your couch," he said.

Axel boldly jumped over the back and landed right beside Roxas, jerking the teen around with his harsh actions. Roxas sank further into the corner of the couch and looked at Axel expectantly.

"You look like you're waiting for me to sing and dance for you," Axel said.

Roxas shrugged. "I'm your guest," he said. Again without thinking he continued on in a very strange and sultry voice, "Entertain me." Axel visibly shivered at the tone of voice and the choice of words.

"...You have three seconds to take that back, or you'll probably regret it."

Roxas wasn't one to back down, even when threatened. He vaguely understood what Axel was threatening to do and he wasn't sure if Axel would really follow through. Then again, this was Axel. Another side of Roxas was really considering letting him do it. He was curious to see what Axel would do and if it was what he thought, then he might just let him do it.

"One," Axel started.

Stop him or let him go through with it?

"Two."

It would be entertainment right? And he was sure Axel would stop at any time. But…maybe he shouldn't. Maybe this was all going too fast. And what if it wasn't what he was expecting. What if he was working himself up for nothing?

Mind made up, Roxas set his jaw and looked at Axel smugly.

"Three," Axel finished and took in Roxas' smug look. His face went smug as well and he leaned in, surprised that he was met halfway.

And their lips met in their first kiss.

* * *

The advantage to working in a music store was simple; if you were a music lover, there was plenty for you to do. You could listen to whatever you wanted, right? The disadvantage; when you worked alone, it was boring as hell.

Demyx let his head sink to the counter, a small 'thud' sounding when it hit. He groaned to himself and wished he had something more to do. It was a slow day and it was killing him. He'd already re-set the music CDs, restocked the DVDs, cleaned whatever needed it, and now here he was, sitting…waiting.

As if the gods were listening in on him and decided to take mercy, the robotic chime that signaled a customer rang and he let out a sigh of relief. It was something to do. Demyx almost reluctantly picked his head up to get a look at the person who just walked in. His breath caught in his throat. He saw the back of the head that was covered with slate hair.

How lucky could he get to be in a store all alone with Zexion? The object of his affection? Lady Luck was on his side and he thanked all gods out there that suddenly felt the need to show him love.

Too excited to sit still (and also feeling a bout of courage) Demyx moved from behind the counter and walked over to where Zexion was shifting through various CDs, searching for the one he wanted. Demyx wasn't one with the element of surprise, so when he tried to sneak up on Zexy, he was greeted with a, "Hello Demyx," before he could even try. Shoulders slumping, Demyx whined.

"That's no fun Zexy." He pouted cutely and Zexion shook his head, not even bothering to look at the blond. He merely continued to shuffle through the CDs. "Whatcha looking for?" Demyx asked, peering over the other's shoulder. Zexion didn't speak; he simply moved down a bit, shuffled a bit more, and then extracted what he must have been looking for. The blond looked over the cover. "Mozart?" he questioned.

Zexion finally turned to him and nodded. "My other copy broke," he explained. "I like to listen to Mozart when I work."

"So you're a classical kind of guy?" Demyx asked. They stood together before Zexion turned to move to a different section of the store. Demyx followed like a puppy, eyes glazed with affection.

"Classical, a bit of jazz, techno," Zexion answered. He stopped before the jazz section and looked over the choices. "I like things that are easy listening. Things to stimulate the mind and don't require a lot of thinking or listening. I like music that just flows."

"I take it your also one of those who doesn't like lyrics?" Demyx asked. He liked how his body and mind seemed to naturally calm down and be at ease around Zexion. When he watched him from afar he was always on edge and jittery. That and Axel would always say something to embarrass him constantly.

"I like to really take the instruments sounds into appreciation. I'm not completely against lyrics, I just find it more relaxing without words to interrupt my train of thought," Zexion said coolly.

"But when you listen to music just for the hell of it!" Demyx exclaimed. He was grinning widely and it didn't seem to bother him now that he must appear to be childish or foolish. "Don't you like the words? To listen to someone's story, the artist expressing themselves through more than cords and scales. The poetry of it all!"

Demyx came out of his rant, stopping abruptly and blushing furiously. He rubbed the back of his neck and waited for a strange remark to come.

"You take music very seriously, don't you Demyx?" Zexion asked, fully turning to face the other.

Flushing more, Demyx smiled shyly. "I'm a...er…a musician. I've always loved music…ever since I was little."

Zexion nodded. "Are you studying music, like music history or theory?"

Shaking his head Demyx responded, "No. That's what a lot of people think when I tell them I'm a musician. Actually, I'm studying to be a teacher. Becoming a professional musician is my dream, but teaching is something that I could always fall back on. I love kids and it would be awesome to teach them all about music."

"Hm," Zexion hummed. A silence fell and was extended when they both ran out of things to say.

"I can uh…ring that up if you're done," Demyx said, just wishing the silence away. He turned to walk back to the cash register.

"Demyx," Zexion called, effectively stopping the blond. Demyx looked back over his shoulder with a curious look. Confidently Zexion asked, "Would you like to join me at the café tomorrow?"

* * *

That one moment seemed to take forever. The instant their lips came in contact Roxas' eyes had slid shut, a natural move. The heat that surged through both of them was instantaneous and nothing that either of them had experienced before. As if my instinct, Axel brought his hand up and cupped Roxas' cheek, relishing the smoothness as his thumb softly caressed it. He moved his lips experimentally and was pleased when he felt the younger teen respond.

It was amazing how they had gone from a quick meeting at a party, to bumping into each other on campus, to ending up working with each other, knowing each other for only a month, and here they were, kissing on Axel's couch.

Arms moved to lock around Axel neck and Axel's hand moved to wrap itself around Roxas' neck, fingers tangled in blond hair. It wasn't until Axel tongue gently probing his lips that Roxas fully registered what was going on. He pulled away abruptly, gasping for breath and staring at Axel with wide cerulean eyes. Axel however looked satisfied and thoroughly pleased, if not a little disgruntled about having stopped so soon.

"Problems?" Axel asked as he regained his breath.

"Yes!" Roxas complained. He groaned and buried his head in his hands. "Axel, we met no more than a month ago and yet look at what we're doing."

Axel's eyes shifted upwards for a moment, as if he were trying to locate the problem. "I'm not seeing what's wrong Rox. Unless you're straight and were caught up in the moment. But my gaydar works better than anyone else's, so that can't be it."

"I just think," Roxas said, hushed, "that we're taking this a bit too fast."

That's when Axel sighed and leaned back into the couch, long arms stretched out over the top. He tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling. Now he could see why Roxas had never gotten laid. And now the kid had him all riled up. Damn, he needed a smoke.

Lunging forward, the redhead grabbed the carton of cigarettes off the coffee table as well as the lighter. He never noticed Roxas suddenly eye the thing like it was a death sentence. He gave the pack a quick tap on his open palm, opened the lid and extracted one of the sticks and placed it between his teeth. Already, he disliked the taste.

Axel's thumb flicked the lighter a few times before the thing lit when he heard a gasp from his side. He glanced over inquiringly and found the blond practically pushing himself right into the corner with a look as though he wished the couch would just swallow him whole. Without thinking Axel lit the cigarette and set the lighter down. He took a drag and blew the smoke out a moment later.

"Rox? You okay?" He took in the pale face and the visible shaking of Roxas' hands. He reached out to touch his hand, but the blond pulled back, a jittery look flicking from their hands then up to Axel's face.

"Could you…not do that?" he asked meekly. Roxas' throat had gone dry the instant he saw the flame. His whole body tensed with nerves and fright. That flame was dangerous. It could kill them. It could burn this whole place down. And now, the smoke emitting from the tip of the cigarette. The choking smog that could suffocate, poison, kill.

"What?" Axel asked. He followed Roxas' line of vision to the cigarette and looked at it. "Smoke? You against that?" he asked. Slowly Roxas nodded, swallowing. "I can't say I like it myself," Axel said, the smoking stick still between his fingers, "but I got into this habit and it's a hard one to break."

"Just put it out!" Roxas all but screamed and shut his eyes. The hysterics just now seemed uncontrollable. His body was working without his brain. Axel looked taken aback and did as the blond told him to. He squished the glowing bud in the ashtray and sat back. Now he would get antsy without the nicotine in his blood.

Green eyes shifted to look at Roxas who was in a ball, a protective barrier, a natural defense. Crimson eyebrows were pulled together and he really came to realize that there was something wrong with Roxas. This wasn't just a disapproval of smoking. This was something deeper that needed to be confronted. He'd obviously not talked to anyone about this problem.

"Roxie," Axel spoke as softly as he could. He leaned forward and touched a pale arm carefully. Roxas didn't flinch back this time which Axel took to be a good sign. "Rox, please talk to me," he pleaded.

Roxas began to take deep soothing breaths in hopes to calm himself. He'd never had a reaction like that before. The sudden panic that took over, just from seeing the flicker of the flame. It was different. It wasn't normal, but he'd never imagined that something like that would ever happen to him.

"Roxie," Axel spoke gently. He shifted closer to the teen, not sure whether to touch him or not. Roxas didn't look frightened anymore and he didn't try to push himself away from the redhead, both good signs. He stretched his hand out and brushed the backside of Roxas' hand. He received no negative reaction and took the hand within his own, squeezing it.

Roxas turned his gaze upwards, looking at Axel with wide eyes. He then smiled reassuringly and looked like he was playing it off as though nothing was wrong. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me. I'm fine now," he said, hoping Axel would give in.

Axel though, didn't look like he was in a believing state and his eyes looked the boy over. He looked to be okay, but Axel wasn't easily fooled. He was amazing with figuring out the ways of the human mind, and you don't react badly to something like Roxas did and suddenly pull together and act like it was nothing. Roxas was good, he thought. He was good at putting up a mask at the snap of the fingers, which obviously meant he had either practiced or had superb natural talent. But he didn't think it was the latter.

"You may look alright, but there's something wrong. Rox, just talk to me. You're my friend, maybe I can help you," Axel said, trying his best to negotiate. Bribery and trying to coax something out of the blond seemed mean, but Axel was highly curious as to what was wrong. Maybe he actually _could_ help Roxas. And this was the sort of thing he was studying to do. To help people. To figure out their problems and find a solution.

"Look, I'm alright Axel," Roxas said, still trying to get him off his back. Axel really was a persistent bastard, even if he was trying to help. Roxas just wanted to let this whole thing go, act like it never happened and hope to all gods that it wouldn't ever happen again. Axel didn't need to know what happened to his parents. Axel didn't need to know that Roxas had recurring dreams of their death that traumatized him. Axel didn't need to know that Roxas had a developing fear of fire and smoke. He didn't need to know because there was no way he could help him. And Roxas didn't want him to look at him in _that_ way. That look that everyone who knew what happened had given him at least once since the accident. The look that was between a cross of _'oh you poor thing,' _and _'you're tough, you're strong, you'll pull through.'_ It bothered him to no end and he just wanted the looks to stop.

So if Axel didn't know what happened to his parents, his home, his _life_, then he wouldn't get the chance to give Roxas that look.

"Roxas," Axel sang in a low growl, "I'm your friend. Tell me, because that was not a normal reaction to someone lighting up a cig."

Frustration was creeping up on Roxas and he rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, there is nothing to tell, drop it." His growing anger was evident in his voice and he wished that Axel would just take the hint and stop.

Axel fought back, "I'm not one to take matters concerning my friend's well being lightly. And I won't stop until you let it all out. Tell me what's on your mind," he insisted.

The blond now had a strong urge to punch the redhead in the face.

"You know, if this turns into an interrogation then I might as well leave," Roxas said, a threat laced in with his words. Axel was unaffected.

"Alright. I want to help you. But you won't let me help. There is obviously something wrong. I'm here to listen. So tell me what's wrong and we can both be happy," Axel tried.

Those words seemed to piss Roxas off even further. He thinks that this will make everything better? Having Roxas tell him something he would rather keep to himself? And reliving the feelings of the night when his parents died was supposed to make him happy? "Really, it's not something I want to talk about, and it's not something you exactly have to know," Roxas said with a biting edge. He was on the verge of furious now and if Axel continued to try and break him…

"Roxas. This is a question and you cannot lie or you will face punishment," Axel said, feeling that he would get what he wanted. "What happened to you that caused you to freak out over the lighter and cigarette? In full detail."

Roxas audibly growled. "What's the punishment?" he asked with a grudge-like tone.

Axel smiled, playing innocent. "Another kiss?" he asked.

That seemed to snap the last thread that was holding Roxas still. The blond stood up off the couch and glared down hard into viridian eyes. So either Roxas be forced to answer with the truth, something he didn't want to share, or he submit into a punishment to fulfill Axel's pleasures.

Neither of them said a word. Roxas suddenly turned and stomped directly towards the door, intent on leaving and going straight home. Axel was being unfair and it was uncalled for. It was his decision if he wants to share any of his personal life or not. And to force it out of him? Or force a punishment (no matter how nice it sounded) was really unfair.

"Rox, don't be like that, please," Axel said. He stood up and his longer strides beat Roxas' and he grabbed the blond from behind, locking him in his arms. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be over bearing." Roxas stood still, not bothering to turn to look at him, but at the same time he didn't bother to break out of Axel's grasp. "Look, it's just that I care about you," Axel continued on and he felt the change, he felt Roxas stiffen a bit. "I really do. I don't want you to be keeping something from me if it's hurting you. And even if it doesn't help you by telling me, I'll be able to at least be here for you and understand."

Axel was sure Roxas was listening now. "If I hurt you, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. And if you're angry with me, I'm begging you not to hurt me. You look like one of those small guys who kicks ass," he chuckled. Roxas shifted and he loosened his arms to allow the object of his affection to turn around. He smiled down at Roxas. "There, I knew you couldn't be mad at me."

Roxas glanced up and just enjoyed the feeling of being held by Axel for a bit longer. He then stood up on his tiptoes and placed a soft kiss upon Axel's lips, pulling away just as soon as he did that. "I care about you too," he said quietly. "And since I'm not ready to tell you what happened, there's my punishment."

"That wasn't much of a punishment," Axel said huskily, already craving the feel for Roxas' lips once more. Those very lips curved upwards.

"Then you'll just have to earn more."

* * *

Sora wasn't supposed to work all night and Riku had made it his priority to pick the kid up as soon as he was done. It was midnight and Riku was waiting in his car, nodding his head along with his music as he waited for his crush to finish up. He'd been waiting for nearly ten minutes now and Riku was never a patient person. His finger drummed along with the guitar from the song and he sighed.

That was when the door next to him opened. He looked over and watched his best friend get in the car with stiff movements. Once Sora was in the car he sat perfectly still, like a stiff board, and just stared out the front window with dull, wide eyes. Riku leaned forward to get a better look at his face and didn't know how to react. The brunette looked like he just saw a ghost. A very gay ghost.

"You okay?" Riku asked.

Sora didn't move He didn't utter a word or so much as a sound. He was just still.

Sighing once more, Riku started the car and began to pull out into the road.

They were on the highway when Riku really started to worry. Sora hadn't moved since they left. He hadn't blinked for the past 21 seconds either. Yes, Riku had been counting. He'd also been sneaking glances at the boy every few seconds as well. "Sora?" he called, louder than before.

Finally Sora moved, slowly and turned to face Riku. "Did you know?" he asked quietly.

Already knowing what he was asking, Riku played dumb and asked, "Did I know what?" Sora took a bit longer to speak.

"Did you know that…that…Riku they were kissing," he said in wonder. "Lots of guys…kissing. And touching. And…more…"

Riku was afraid of this reaction. If he was stunned by watching other guys do those things, would there ever be a chance that Sora would…? Riku was finding his chances slim and his heart sank just a bit. "Do you have a problem with two guys being together?" Riku asked calmly.

Once again Sora took his time. He turned his head to look out his window, watching the cars as they passed them. He'd thought about his initial shock when he'd first witnessed the actions in the club. He still wasn't fully used to it, but after a few hours it wasn't as shocking to see. He just never expected anything like that. And Reno worked there? RENO? Sora had never guessed Reno to be like that. And all night he had watched Reno flirt unconditionally with so many guys that he had to close his mouth many times, finding himself gaping in surprise.

Despite the redheads actions, one of Sora's new co-workers, a pink haired man who introduced himself as Marluxia, had informed the brunette that Reno was taken. By the manger no less. Their manager, a blond man named Rufus Shinra, had claim to the redhead. Reno was one of those 'you can look but you can't touch' kind of people. Marluxia had also said that even though Reno was a natural flirt, he was completely devoted to Rufus.

Thinking back to Riku's question, Sora thought to himself about Reno. He'd known Reno for so long, being friends with Kairi, and even after finding out that the redhead was interested in other guys, he'd really didn't have different feelings towards him. Maybe he was exposed to a lot in such a short amount of time, but Sora realized that, no, he really didn't have a problem with homosexuality.

"No," he said, answering Riku. "There's nothing wrong with it. It was just shocking at first," he explained. Riku accepted the answer and was at least thankful that Sora wasn't a ball of hysterics. This was one step closer to actually getting what he wanted, which was definitely a good sign. Now it was time to get one more step further.

"Have you ever thought about it yourself?" Riku then asked, slowing the car down as they came to a red light. He glanced over and saw the look of thought on Sora's face as the brunette considered his question.

"I haven't," Sora said then, suddenly. Riku felt another negative feeling, but he knew that he shouldn't get too discouraged. "But I mean…I've never felt a pull towards either gender. So I can't really…you know…decide what I am. Whether I like guys or girls…I'm just not too sure."

The fact that Sora was in the midst of deciding on his sexuality was a good thing to Riku. That meant that there was a chance, and also an opportunity to sway Sora. He could jump the gun and try to work up feelings in the brunette. He didn't want to feel like he was cheaping Sora out on finding out for himself. And in a way he wasn't. He would simply be helping along from the sideline. Maybe in his favor, but Sora wouldn't ever have to know. If Riku didn't think that Sora would happy with him, then he wouldn't try.

The rest of the drive was in silence and when they parked in the back lot of the apartments, they pulled in beside the familiar black BMW.

Sora spoke, "Looks like Roxas is back home."

* * *

**Ah, so this one turned out just a bit longer than normal. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you all enjoyed reading. Review please, they make my all warm and fuzzy inside. **

_Beta/Note:_

. beta approved!

REVIEW FOR MY CHICK-A-DEE! : She's a lovely girl, ne?


	9. Date

**All your reviews are making me happy!**

**Disclaimer****: All legal rights belong to Disney and Square Enix. I do not make any munny off of this fanfic. The plot though, is © by me.**

* * *

"What exactly did you do yesterday?"

Roxas looked up from the bowl of cereal he was currently munching on and just stared at Riku, no words coming to him. It was odd for Riku to be curious about something like this. He wasn't exactly one to pry into another's life, not like Axel would.

So he distracted himself and shoved another spoonful of cereal and milk into his mouth, chewing slowly as he mused over what to tell him. _I had a hot naked guy on top of me? A make-out session with said hot guy? Broke down over seeing a stupid flame? Finally realized that I really did have feelings for the hot guy that I had seen naked and that he had tried to not only put his tongue in my mouth, but insinuated getting in my pants?_ No, none of those would work.

"Not much really. A lot of talking and just hanging out." Even to him, for some reason, it sounded stupid. Made it sound boring, and yesterday was _anything_ but boring. "What about your car ride home with Sora? How'd that go?" Roxas asked in retort and out of general curiosity. He wished that he could have been there to witness Sora walking out of the bar, just to see what look captured his face. Of course he was fast asleep by the time the two had arrived home, so he wasn't able to talk to Sora about his new job.

Slowly, a small grin made its way onto Riku's face as the man thought of the previous night. The stunned look on Sora's face was priceless. And hearing that the boy was still deciding on his sexuality made everything all the more enjoyable. Who knew? Maybe Roxas could help him.

"Let's just say that his job wasn't what he was expecting," Riku commented. Roxas laughed at that lightly. Though Sora slept like a rock, he was still wary of his presence and wanted to keep quiet. The brunette was sleeping on couch as far as they both knew, and their talk was in hushed tones.

"Man I wish I was there to see him," Roxas said. He looked down at his cereal bowl and dipped his spoon in the milk, gathering a bit on the spoon before letting it drip back into the bowl. "Was his reaction a good one, or a bad one? Like, traumatizing, 'I'll never be gay' bad?" Roxas then asked.

Riku kept a straight face to not give the answer away. "It wasn't really bad. He was just shocked. And he didn't say anything horrid about the fact that he witnessed plenty of guys who were probably playing tonsil hockey with each other." Both boys laughed this time. "I asked what his preference was. You know, boys or girls," Riku then said. He picked up one of the pieces of toast in front of him (Roxas had gratefully made them) and took a bite out of the corner.

"And?" Roxas asked in anticipation.

"Well," Riku continued on. "He said he wasn't sure."

The blond scoffed and rolled his azure eyes. "Maybe he's not sure but I am. Riku, you have nothing to worry about," he confirmed. Riku raised a brow in question, unsure of where this confidence was coming from. Roxas noticed the look. "It's a twin thing, alright? This is just one of those things that I know. Besides, Axel may have the best gaydar around, but mine isn't all that bad either. Is your gaydar faulty, Riku?"

It was Riku's turn to roll his eyes. "It's perfectly fine," he reassured. His narrowed eyes turned suddenly when there was noise behind the two. Roxas looked as well and Sora walked into the kitchen with mussed up hair, disheveled clothes, and he was rubbing away at his eyes in an attempt to rid the sleep away. He took a seat by Riku and his head fell onto his folded arms with a dull 'thump.'

"Hello Sleeping Beauty," Roxas murmured. His made up image of Sora's face from the previous night caught the blond in an amused fit and just looking at his twin was spurring a round of laughter within him. He kept silent though and started to finish off the rest of the milk in his bowl. Sora replied to him with a low, drawn out moan.

"I hate mornings," the brunette complained and reluctantly picked his head up. He looked over at Riku and noticed the piece of toast that said man was then reaching for. He was quick and grabbed the piece, taking a rather large bite out of the side. Riku glared at him, and Sora simply grinned lightly. He held his hand out, the toast directly in Riku's face as a peace offer. The silverette sighed and took a bite, then stood up and gathered his and Roxas' dishes, leaving Sora to the toast.

"You working again tonight?" Roxas asked sitting back in his chair, the front two legs off the ground.

Sora swallowed his bit of food and spoke, "Not till tomorrow night. And I have to go there early so Reno can go over more drinks and teach me some more "bar talk," he said, putting the air quotations in the right place. The teen's gaze turned upward towards his brother and he smiled. "And how was your date yesterday, Rox?" He snickered.

Roxas simply looked at him, unamused. "One," he said in a flat tone. "It wasn't a date. Two, it was fine." Sora's lips turned up into a goofy grin.

"Riiight," he sang. "You two were probably all over each other huh?"

Roxas sighed, still not finding his brother's insinuations funny.

Riku approached the teasing brunette and placed an open hand on his head. "Don't be so cruel," he said in a joking, yet somewhat firm voice. Sora then pouted, something Riku had always enjoyed. The boy's full, pink bottom lip sticking out. He could already taste those lips.

"Riku," the boy whined, crossing his arms over his chest. He pushed against the hand and tilted his head back, looking up at his best friend with a betrayed glare and The Pout, "I wasn't being mean."

"Right," Riku then said and turned away from the brothers so he could get dressed. "We need to go shopping today," he then said loudly so the other two could hear him. After he got dressed, he re-entered the kitchen. "You guys going?" he asked.

"I will!" Sora agreed excitably. He had always loved going shopping. A place to get his hands on all the things he loved. And if he didn't go with Riku, then there wouldn't be anything sugary in the house.

"I have to get to work in oh…" Roxas, who was washing dishes, glanced at the clock. "Twenty minutes. I'll leave about now so I can get everything set up because god only knows that Axel won't do it."

"What kind of place is open on a Sunday?" Sora asked, chin resting on his open palm.

"The most popular café in town," Roxas answered dully. Not like he wanted to waste his Sunday working. But another day with Axel would be good. Or bad. It really depended.

Just a few minutes later Roxas was walking out the front door, calling back a 'see you later' over his shoulder.

Back inside Riku sat on the couch waiting for Sora to finish his shower. He knew shopping with the brunette would be a hassle, only because Sora believed that it was his given right to have all of the sugary items that his hands could reach. Riku would always tell him no, that they didn't have the money to spend on pointless, unhealthy things and then Sora would whine until Riku allowed him one or two small chocolate bars. That was it and the silverette usually regretted giving him the candy after the first thirty minutes.

Faintly he heard the water in the bathroom shut off and only after a few minutes he heard the door open, and a mostly dry Sora (with the exception of his hair) walked out with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Riku gave him an unreadable look and Sora smiled meekly. "The pants I grabbed have this stain on them. Remember from the Chinese food," he said with a chuckle. He walked by into the bedroom where his clothes were stored in the closet. Riku had snapped a mental image for himself and closed his eyes.

Once Sora was ready and dressed he leaned over the arm of the couch, hovering above Riku who was lying down. "Ready?" he asked his friend. Aquamarine eyes snapped open in an instant; the vibrant color and intensity stirring a strange feeling in Sora's stomach. Ignoring the feeling he stood up straight and walked towards the door, stopping before the rack that held the assortment of keys. He studied one, a single key with a small sea-salt ice cream charm (the twins' father's favorite ice cream) and made a decision right there. He reached up, grabbed the key and turned around, half smiling to Riku. "I'll drive," he said.

Riku observed Sora for a moment before shrugging nonchalantly. "If that's what you want," he said and followed the brunette out the front door.

* * *

Roxas was unsure of what work would bring the next day. Awkwardness? Or would everything fly by like normal? Would the events of the previous day come into conversation? Or would there be no words of remembrance?

With a heavy mind, Roxas opened the door, glad to find it already open. He walked into the café and found that the chairs were still stacked in the corners. He sighed to himself and shook his head slightly. Wandering to the back room, he found Axel there getting the sweet goods and other supplies ready. He already had his apron on and looked up, smiling.

"Hey," he cooed before turning back to the tray of pastries on the counter. He set a few more sweets in place and picked the large tray up and moved past Roxas to the front. "Can you set the tables?"

Wordlessly Roxas did as he asked, taking the stacked chairs and setting them each in place. It was an easy task and only took him a matter of minutes. Afterwards he wiped each table down, refilled the sugar containers and restocked on creamer packets.

The floor had been swept the night before and nothing noticeable caught the blond's eye. He walked back behind the counter and to the cash register, popping the device open and started counting the money. Axel was stocking the machines with the appropriate ingredients and they mainly worked in silence.

Once Roxas was done, he closed the register and turned on the spot, leaning back against the counter, simply watching Axel. He picked up on every movement the redhead made, took in his very appearance. Axel had decided to wear his hair pulled back, secured in a hair tie today. Roxas watched as he reached across the counter for something unseen to his blue eyes and Axel's shirt inched up, showing off now familiar flesh that Roxas' mind quickly wrapped around. The sudden desire to see more of that skin crept upon him, but he beat the feelings away.

"I'm surprised you're here so early," Roxas commented, finding the silence uncomfortable. He preferred it when he and Axel were talking, rather than silent around each other.

Axel shrugged and shut the latch to the latte machine he was setting up, turning around to smirk at Roxas. "Well, I had some trouble sleeping. And since I was awake, I figured I could get here and start getting things ready. Besides, I knew if we got done fast enough, there would be time to the two of us before we opened."

Roxas was unsure on how to take that. "Why couldn't you sleep?" he asked, understanding that with one question already out, a new round of Truth could start.

Axel shrugged once more and answered, "There was a lot on my mind," he said. "You know, a little of this, a little of that. A little blond boy kept popping in there too," he said, teasing but always being honest. "You know," he went on, "he had the most beautiful blue eyes." Axel eyes shifted and they landed on Roxas, green locking with blue. "Just like yours."

Scoffing, Roxas rolled his eyes. "Your pickup lines are not working. I'm not some test dummy you can try them on," he said dryly.

"Who said I'm testing them?" Axel retorted. He eyed Roxas and found the boy's expression blank, like he didn't have a reaction to that. Well, a reaction would have been nice. It would have been a given hint to the teen's feelings, but he must have wanted to make this hard for Axel. Heh, he could play rough if he needed to.

"Anyways," Roxas said turning his face away, hoping he wasn't blushing, "Do you have any plans for Tuesday? I know you don't have to work."

Axel played off this. "Look who's using some pick-up lines himself, asking me if I have plans. Shouldn't I be asking you out on a date, Roxie?"

Roxas didn't answer that and only scowled. He wished that there was something else for him to do so he could storm away, but he found that he was stuck with nowhere to go. He glared at Axel. "So are you doing anything or not?"

Axel allowed himself to chuckle a bit, loving Roxas' frustration. "I don't believe I have anything planned. And if I did you know I would drop it all to spend time with you, right Rox?"

Flustered again, Roxas tried to configure words in his head. "W-well," he said, upset that he was so affected by Axel's words. His heart was beating faster. "My friends and I were planning a day to the beach. You know, for the last time before it gets too cold to go. I was just wondering if you'd like to…come."

Face lit up, Axel eagerly nodded his head. "I haven't been to the beach in a while," he said. Roxas smiled a little, inwardly glad that Axel agreed to come.

Roughly fifteen minutes later the two decided that it was time to open the café. While opening the door, Axel looked over his shoulder at Roxas and asked, "Really now, who opens their business on Sunday? Wasn't it a given rule that no one works on Sunday?"

* * *

At approximately 9 A.M, Demyx opened the doors to the café that held bittersweet memories. His eyes immediately found Zexion who was sitting at his usual table in the back corner, a cup with the café's design on it and a book in hand. As the blond approached he noticed a raspberry danish set before the other and nimble finger reached out to pull apart a piece of the pastry.

"Zexion," Demyx spoke to gain the man's attention. Zexion looked up from his book and a small smile grew upon his face, replacing the old scowl. Demyx pointed up towards the counter to signal that he was going to get himself something and Zexion raised a hand to show he understood.

"You'll be having my secret recipe I assume?" Axel questioned when the musician reached the counter. The redhead had already eyed the communication that had gone on before between Demyx and Zexion, and he smirked knowingly.

Demyx narrowed his eyes. "Yes," he ground out a bit, as if trying to send Axel a warning. Silently he told the man to 'stay out' and he could swear by looking at the look on Axel's face that he heard a small, 'but why?' in a slightly whiny tone. Roxas emerged from the back room, shaking his hands a bit before leaning back against the counter. Axel brushed by him to get Demyx's order and he spoke aloud so that Roxas would hear him.

"Demyx is here on a date," he said in a giddy tone. Roxas looked up, shocked, and looked around the room for someone who could qualify as Demyx's date. There were only a few people there, an elderly couple and a group of pre-teens. There was one other person and Roxas found himself smirking as well.

"Alright Demyx," he cheered. Demyx flushed and stole the cup away from Axel's hand. Axel held his hand out for the payment and Demyx handed him the exact amount owed and stalked off back towards the table to sit with Zexion.

"Did you know about this before?" Roxas asked Axel. The man didn't pull his eyes away from the couple sitting in the corner and smirked devilishly.

"I had no idea," he said. "Guy never gave me any indication to it at all. I didn't even know he was coming here today."

Roxas shook his head a bit, his smile never faltering. "So…how do you think it'll go?"

* * *

Zexion looked up when Demyx came back to the table, taking in the very slightly flustered look on the man's face. He closed his book and set it down, reaching forward and taking another piece of his danish. "You look disgruntled," he noted.

Demyx shook his head, quickly smiling, his mood changing suddenly. "It's nothing. Just Axel, you know." He ducked his head a bit to hide his blush. He took a drink of his latte and felt the anger burning inside of him melt away and a sudden love for Axel. He moaned out loud which caused Zexion's head to spring up and he looked at the blond curiously.

Blushing even harder now, Demyx smiled nervously and set his cup down. "Axel's drink," he said quietly and Zexion nodded, understanding. He was a fan of the café workers creation as well and he could understand why it brought out such actions in the musician.

* * *

"I wish I could hear them," Axel muttered, irritated. Roxas shut the cash register after finishing a customer's order and turned back to the redhead.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Roxas said smoothly. Axel turned and gave him a blank look.

"Don't be a bitch, okay? Figure out a way that we can hear them without it being too suspicious." Axel was rewarded with a full on glare, something that he found sexy, arousing, and a bit frightening all at the same time. He understood that Roxas was not about to cooperate with his commands.

* * *

"So Zex, you already know what I'm majoring in. What about you?" Demyx asked, trying his hardest to strike up a conversation. He wanted to know more about Zexion and he started spurting out question after question.

"I'm focusing my studies on biology right now and I'm hoping to go on to study genetic engineering." Zexion answered and reached for his drink.

Impressed, Demyx let out a low whistle. "That's…smart," was all he could come up with to say. "If you're going to study something like that, why are you attending TTCC? Why didn't you go to someplace like Radiant University, or some other amazing school?"

Zexion had only received that question once before from his parents. After telling many people his career choice, he'd never been asked why he didn't attend a more academic school. No one ever wondered why he chose to go to a community college.

"It's simply because I wanted to attend TTCC. My parents were all set and ready to send me out to a…a better college. But I refused. I told them that I wanted to start out right here, around home before I moved on to a larger school." Zexion avoided looking directly at Demyx, opting for running his fingers through his long bangs and shielding his face.

Being bold, Demyx reached his hand out and brushed Zexion's bangs back so he could reveal more of the man's face. Zexion picked his head up and looked at Demyx with a bewildered look. "You shouldn't hide your face," Demyx said gently, lips upturned in a soft smile. He brought his hand back, taking his drink but never bringing it to his lips. "Do you get along with your parents?"

Zexion was taken aback by the sudden question. His brows furrowed and he gave Demyx a questioning look. Afraid he might have stepped over his boundaries, Demyx waved his hands before him a bit. "You don't have to answer that!" he said hurriedly. "I was just curious. I mean," he tried to find an easy way to go about this. "Just the tone you had when you were mentioned them. Made me thing there was something there." The blond just hoped he hadn't said anything wrong.

* * *

Not long after Demyx and Zexion had really started talking did Axel and Roxas really focus on the two.

"What d'you think they're talking about?" Roxas asked, sighing and leaning on his palm, his arm resting on the counter by the register.

"Hell if I know," Axel mumbled, still upset by the fact that he couldn't get in to listen in on them. He looked over at Roxas who yawned and smirked to himself. He reached his arm out, encircling the blond's waist and pulling the now disturbed boy to his side. "They're cute right?"

Roxas looked at Axel with an estranged look. "Uh…" He didn't know how to respond. He was startled by Axel's actions and looked up at his crush only to notice him looking back at Demyx and Zexion. The arm around his waist never left and he figured it'd be smarter just to let it go then to make some sort of deal out of it.

Axel poked him again. "Twenty bucks says Demyx will say something that'll possibly ruin their date."

Roxas scoffed and rolled his cerulean eyes. "I don't think he's that bad."

"Au contraire my dear, I know Demyx and I also know that he has the possibility to become a bit socially awkward." He chuckled at this and glanced down at the blond. "So, you want to bet against me?"

Roxas frowned. "Sure."

"You just lost a bit of money there," Axel said, obviously confident with himself.

"How can you be so sure?" Roxas question with a bit of a sneer. He raised one slim light brow and waited for an answer.

"Oh, like I said, I know Demyx. When things turn a bit too silent, he starts to rant. About well, anything." Axel chuckled like he was recalling. "Another five says he lets out about his love for marshmallow peeps," Axel went on.

"Right." Roxas said. "You're on," he smirked.

Both then looked up to see Demyx suddenly waving his hands in front of him and Zexion giving the frantic man an unreadable look.

"Haha," Axel laughed, holding out his other free hand. "Pay up buddy!"

Roxas grumbled and shifted out of Axel's arm to reach into his pocket, extracting a bill while muttering about not everyone having money to throw away and about never having faith in Demyx again. You never can go against a guy's best friend.

* * *

"It's not that my parents and I don't get along," Zexion said, breaking the silence that had enveloped the two. "We just…have different thoughts. We don't agree on everything," he said rather bitterly. Demyx had picked up on the tone and understood instantly that Zexion didn't have the best relationship with his parents.

"What do you mean you don't agree on everything?" he asked. His hands snuck forward and took a small bit of the half finished danish, popping the piece in his mouth, the sweet flavors dancing over his tongue.

Zexion hesitated. His eyes roamed over Demyx, smiling at the carefree and slightly childish look the blond possessed. "I've always been more advanced than others my age," he started. Demyx nodded to show he understood. His bright blue-green eyes were gazing at Zexion in subtle curiosity. "Well, my parents had always thought that that should be exploited. So I was pushed a lot by them. They pushed me to do my best, to take the advanced classes, to do as many extra courses as I could."

Demyx remained silent, just listening to Zexion's story.

"It's not like I didn't want to achieve or do well in my classes." Zexion's eyes wavered and his gaze turned down towards the table top. "But I hated that I was pushed so much. I wish that they would let me chose for myself, let me do the things I wanted to do."

"Sounds rough," Demyx then said. He wasn't looking at Zexion, instead at the drink between his hands.

"Yeah." There was a quick pause before Zexion asked, "What about your parents?"

"Oh." Demyx sounded unsure. Telling someone about his background was a tricky place to tread. There were many who believed he was just spoiled and their view of him was usually tainted when they found out he had grown up with more than enough money. It was either people reacted with 'I want to be your best friend,' or 'he must be some prissy rich boy.' Neither reaction was what he wanted so he usually withheld that information. "I get along with my parents just fine. I'm pretty close to them actually," he laughed. "Axel calls me a mama's boy."

Zexion chuckled. "Sounds nice," he sighed.

"It is." Demyx raised his cup to his lips and drained the rest of its contents. "Now, I say we go tackle Axel and demand that he tells us how to make these lattes because I think it is officially my drug of choice."

* * *

No one told Roxas what he would find when he walked into the Usual Spot that evening. The café closed early since it was a Sunday and he didn't have school work to worry about since they had the next week off. When he pushed the large cloth that covered the entrance way, he didn't expect to see Hayner sitting on the old couch, an icepack to his cheek and Olette tending to what looked like a split lip. Pence sat on Hayner's other side, looking on worriedly. (1)

"How much more trouble can you get into Hayner?" Roxas sighed and kneeled down beside Olette. Hayner flinched when she dabbed a bit more blood from his lip. He pulled away from her and threw her a perturbed look. She matched his look with a firm glare and he sighed.

"I'll give you three guesses and I bet you can get it with one," Olette grumbled. She took another cotton swab and soaked it with peroxide and began to tend to a shallow cut that beamed angrily across Hayner's forehead.

"What'd he do this time?" Roxas asked, sounding bored. This was nothing new and the fact that Hayner and Seifer couldn't get along was old news.

"He lives, breaths, _exists_," Hayner went on, trying to make a point. Roxas rolled his eyes; point made.

"Can't you try to be civil with him?" Pence asked, fiddling with the bottle of peroxide. "I mean, you love him right?"

"I do _not_ _love_ Seifer Almasy," Hayner growled menacingly, a look that could kill smoldering within his eyes.

"Alright, alright," Pence went on defensively. "You like him though anyway."

Ignoring Olette, Hayner sighed heavily and buried his head in his hands, any pain he felt being ignored. The lone female rubbed his forearm soothingly. He winced.

"It's alright Hayner, it's not your fault," she said while glaring at Pence. Pence shied away from her threatening look. "Who knows, maybe this is just some faze that'll pass and you two will soon enough go back to beating each other senseless without a second thought."

"Uh, news flash Olette, does it look like he had any second thoughts?" He glared at the ground. Olette bit her lip, no words coming to her.

"How about we not talk about this?" Roxas suggested, finding the tension a bit too high. He was curious as to why Seifer had decided to beat Hayner like this. The platinum blond had always had some boundaries and knew his limits and when to stop. He'd never seen Hayner this beat up. The makings of a black eye, the split lip and cut across his forehead. His cheek beneath the ice pack was fairly swollen and had a less than appealing pink glow around it. Not only that but Roxas could make out a bruise that was developing on his friend's forearm and it looked like it would be strikingly obvious the next day.

"What do you suggest we talk about then?" Pence asked.

"How was your day yesterday Roxas?" Olette asked, her smile turning a tiny bit sinister. "Did you and Axel have fun?"

Roxas didn't understand how this had suddenly turned against him and he jumped up, hoping there was no blush on his face. "How about some ice cream?" he offered, trying to sidetrack the group. "On me."

Pence was the first one to jump on the idea. "Sure!" he encouraged.

"I'm in," Hayner said, somewhat unenthusiastically.

Olette, looking a bit defeated, nodded her agreement. So much for reporting back to Kairi.

* * *

**1. I found this funny. When I typed in the sentence "Pence sat on Hayner's other side," the part "Pence sat on Hayner's" was underlined in green. I right clicked it and MW gave me two options to replace it. I could either use, "Pence sat on Hayner," or I could use "A penny sat on Hayner." I found both of these amusing and I wanted to share them. **

**Anyway, I'll get more into Hayner and Seifer's fight in the next chapter, I promise. I'm already getting it all planned out. Sorry for the lack of fluff. Am I dragging this all out too long? Should I just speed things up or keep going at the pace I am?**

**I want to thank Dylan and all my friends for supplying me with plenty of the ideas for this story. You all are really a good help. **

**And I really want to thank my lovely, amazing beta Rach, for she is too wonderful and without her, this story would be one giant grammar/spelling error. Even though we may not be on the best terms now, she should know that she is my first, one and only forever. **

* * *

ybap beta approved.

...and damn. i'm kinda touched.

-.-


	10. Drunk

**Another chapter just for all of you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of things to say…ah…if I owned Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy and Disney…I'd…I'd…alright, I'd probably die of shock and pure happiness and never have a chance to enjoy them all. Then my friends would fight to the death over them (cause lord only knows my family won't care about them) and things would be hectic, yadda yadda, everyone dies, the end. **

* * *

Roxas spit the foamy water from his mouth and sucked in a breath, smiling into the mirror to show off his pearly white teeth. He set his toothbrush in the holder, hoping that he would remember to grab it in the morning before he left. The blond opened the bathroom door and walked down the familiar hallway, opening the door to Hayner's bedroom and walking in, shutting the door behind him softly.

"Feel better?" Hayner asked, and Roxas held back laughter. Due to the injury to his face, Hayner talked like a kid who had the mumps, the random 'sh' sound fitting into his words.

"Much," Roxas answered. "How about you? D'you need ice or anything?"

Hayner, who was sitting on his bed, shook his head no. The room was dark as Roxas climbed onto the bed beside his friend. He drew the blankets up to his chin and sighed in content, but he wasn't ready to sleep, not yet. "Hayner," he said and turned onto his side to face the teen. "Just what happened between you two? Seifer may be an ass, but he's never hurt you like this."

"Nothing," Hayner ground out almost immediately. "Just a dumb argument like usual."

"Hayner," Roxas went on, slightly whiny. "I know there's more to it than that." He was trying to coax the story out of his friend. He had asked Olette and Pence, but the two informed him that they had been out together and had found Hayner beat up like that when the arrived at the Usual Spot. Their stubborn friend had told them that it was just a stupid argument and refused to go into further detail.

"We argued, we fought, what more is there to say? Do it, Roxas. Tell me that I like an idiot," Hayner insisted. His fists clung to the forest green comforter and he glared daggers at the ceiling. "Better yet, tell me that I'm the idiot." His jaw was clenched and Roxas was unsure if Hayner was causing himself pain or not. He hoped for the latter.

"There is more to say and I don't know why you won't tell me. Hayner, I'm your best friend aren't I? There shouldn't be anything that you can't tell me."

"It's not a matter of if I can or can't tell you Roxas," Hayner bit back, now getting irritated. His voice was becoming more messed up as his anger started to waver. "It's more of a matter of whether I want to tell you or not."

Those words were all it took for stillness to overcome them both. The faint sounds of the outside were heard, a train rolling back as it made its last late night trip, the last of the cicadas chirping. Roxas couldn't say anything to what Hayner had just said. He couldn't help but feel hurt. He'd always thought that they could tell each other anything, no matter what it was. He didn't know if his friend regretted his words or was stubborn and was going to stick to them. They didn't move and all they got from each other were the sounds of their breathing.

Roxas grew anxious and he knew he had to say something. "Look, Hayner." He stopped, not knowing where he would take this. He gave himself a moment to think of something to say, something that might or might not help. "Do you remember when we were little," he spoke, hoping this wouldn't go bad. "When…when it was just you, me and Seifer?"

Hayner's only response was him trying to swallow the snowball in his throat and a nod.

"I remember," Roxas said with a smile. "I remember that you two were so close." He allowed Hayner time to let that sink in before he continued. "I might be able to say I'm your best friend now but…I never did consider myself your best friend back then. I knew, then, and even now, that back then…he was your best friend." His words were spoken in a soft tone and he faced Hayner, studying the boy's facial expression. Right now he looked distant in the dim light of the moon, as if he were recalling his memories.

"I remember how it was just the three of us for a while. I can't believe that you and I were such good friends with Seifer of all people." Roxas sounded like he was in disbelief. "I kinda miss those days."

'_Me too,'_ Hayner added mentally. It wasn't that he particularly disagreed with their current conversation; it was just a touchy thing to bring up. Hayner was glad that it was just Roxas here with him. Out of everyone he knew, Roxas was just about the only person he knew he'd be okay with showing some more deep emotion with.

After minutes of silence, Roxas went on again. "Hayner." A small pause followed the name. "You love him."

That sparked something within the dirty blond. "I do not," he said darkly.

"But you do," Roxas insisted. "I know you do. You always have, since we were little. It's just…those feelings finally surfaced. It's nothing to be ashamed of or anythi-"

"I do _not_ love him, Roxas. I can't. No one can love him, no one." With a huff Hayner turned onto his side, his back to the other.

"But you do," Roxas said stubbornly. This was a fact that he knew, and he wasn't going to let Hayner back out of this just so he could be happy. He needed to know what happened between the two. That would make it easier to comfort his friend and he knew it wouldn't be good for Hayner to keep something like this to himself.

"I don't see why you have to get so actively involved in my private life, Roxas."

"I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy." To prove his point he turned over sharply and smiled, forced and fake. He wasn't fooling anyone.

"No, you're not." Roxas said, now feeling himself grow more frustrated. Hayner was way too stubborn, and though he could be stubborn as well, he wasn't this bad. "Hayner, just talk to me. I'm not asking you to go out and confess your love to the guy. I just want you to have less weight on your shoulders. Let me help, or at least let me understand."

The tension had risen a bit during their conversation. What felt like an eternity rushed by before Hayner, his back to Roxas, muttered to the bed covers, "He was drunk."

Now they were getting somewhere, Roxas thought. He knew that Hayner loathed it when Seifer was smoking cigarettes or a joint or such. And he loathed it when the older blond drank too. So he wasn't surprised to realize that this was the motive to the confrontation.

"Alright. Where'd you run into him?"

"One of the back alleys."

"Hmm," Roxas hummed. Alone in a back alley, no one to see them. No wonder something bad happened. And if you put two guys that could start a fight over something as little as a accidental brush of the shoulder (add in one of those two being wasted) then you have a brutal brawl on your hands. "So what exactly happened. How'd you two start fighting?"

Whether he was reliving the moment or musing over how to put the event in words, Roxas didn't know. But it took Hayner a bit to answer, a hesitant pause lingering between them. Blue eyes turned from the ceiling to his friend as he waited, now wondering if Hayner would even tell him.

"I guess I started it," Hayner finally spoke, more to the wall than to Roxas. "I started yelling at him, questioning why he was drunk. He said that I had no reason to get in his business."

Roxas knew right away that Seifer's drinking would piss Hayner off. The thing was, Hayner cared. He cared for Seifer, in the way friends cared for each other. He was always concerned about Olette, being that she could get a bit emotional. He was always watching out for Pence, though very discretely. And Roxas knew that Hayner was always watching his back, trying to protect him, all of them, from any kind of harm. Seifer included. You never just forget your first best friend. You never just completely turn against and hate, loathe, whatever, the first person who made you smile and laugh.

"So I yelled at him that I had every right to be in his business if I was worried about him."

And there, Roxas found, was the mistake. He could already see Seifer's reaction to that, maybe not clearly, but he knew it wasn't a good one.

Hayner's voice dropped nearly two levels as he ground out with bitterness, "He gave me a sick smile. I don't even know what the fuck kind of smile it was...but it scared me. And then he, like, came at me. Bastard pinned me to the wall."

That wasn't something the other was expecting at all. Even in a drunken state, you'd never think Seifer would do something like that. Especially to Hayner.

Hayner went on, "I tried to push him away but he kept leaning into me." The boy swallowed. "Like he was fucking teasing me."

Not good, Roxas thought. "He didn't, you know, do anything…did he?"

"I-I mean, he was drunk right?" Hayner sounded broken. This was something new to Roxas. He'd never heard his friend in a state like this before, and he felt a horrid sinking feeling in his chest. "So, he wasn't in his right mind or anything."

"What did he do?" Roxas demanded then, voice hard.

"Nothing," Hayner growled, as if he was forcing himself to gain composure. He was showing a completely different side of himself, one that no one had ever seen before. He'd never let himself become vulnerable before, even in the presence of his best friend. "It wasn't anything."

"Hayner," Roxas said, sitting up and grasping his shoulder in an attempt to flip the teen over. Hayner resisted.

"It's fine, alright." He was getting angry now, Roxas could tell. But this wasn't something he was going to drop just because his friend was getting upset. This was something that he couldn't keep to himself. "I shoved him away and he shoved back. And, well you know how we are."

Roxas wasn't convinced. "What happened when he had you pinned to the wall?"

Nothing. It was like Hayner just decided to clamp his mouth shut and not say. He didn't move, didn't speak. Roxas listened hard to make sure he was still breathing. It was like he froze. So the blond lifted a hand and placed it on Hayner's shoulder, and he gently pulled his friend down onto his back. What he saw then was strange, weird, different. This wasn't the Hayner Roxas was used to. This wasn't the hard as nails, tougher than you Hayner he grew up with. This was vulnerable Hayner. Wide eyes looking close to tears, tight lined lips, like he was trying to keep something to himself.

"What did he do?" Roxas asked with a quivering voice. He could easily admit it. He was scared. Hayner scared him. This wasn't right. Hayner wasn't supposed to be close to tears. He was supposed to be composed and strong.

Hayner mumbled something that Roxas couldn't hear. "What?"

"Touched me." His voice had steeled, now void of emotion. "Kissed me. Lied to me." He let out a shaky breath and went on. "He made me feel…like it was real. I forgot he was drunk. I _enjoyed_ it. God, I'm such an idiot. He was going to…" He couldn't finish that sentence and Roxas was glad that he didn't. "I know he would have. He was so out of it. I freaked out when I realized and then I punched him. Which pissed him off."

Roxas was silent in shock. How hard it must have been for Hayner to go through this. He couldn't image anything like this happening to him. And just for all this, he wanted nothing more than to go beat the shit out of Seifer himself.

"And here I am," Hayner said loosely, vaguely.

Roxas would apologize, but he knew that wasn't what Hayner needed to hear. He wasn't all that great about comforting people. It'd never been his forte and right now he wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to grab Hayner, pull him into a hug and make all of this go away. He didn't know how Hayner wouldn't react though. Instead though, as they lay there in silence, left to their own thoughts, Roxas moved his hand and linked it with his best friend's, offering the only kind of comfort he could.

* * *

It was Tuesday morning when Axel woke up, late as usual. He blinked tiredly and ventured towards the bathroom, half dressed. The redhead rubbed a hand through his mussed up spikes and yawned widely, eyes at half mass, watering slightly. He rubbed them and entered the bathroom, same business as every morning.

After, he headed for the stairs, each step down a loud thump until he reached the bottom. He looked up to the small kitchen island, seeing Demyx there, then one other blond.

"Whoa," he muttered stupidly, gaining the attention of the other two. He raised his brows, yawned once more, and asked, "You're here? Not that I'm not happy about it, but why?"

"Because dimrod," Roxas said smiling. "We are going to the beach today."

"That's today?" Axel said, scratching his stomach and walked over to the fridge. He pulled the door open and took out a carton of orange juice. He was about to lift the whole carton to his lips when Demyx, a disapproving look on his face (one that Axel recognized looked exactly like his mother's) set a glass on the table in front of him. Rolling his eyes, the redhead poured the juice into the awaiting glass instead and put the carton back.

"Yes, that's today. I figured you'd forget," Roxas muttered. Axel stopped halfway to getting his cup to his mouth and pursed his lips.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know," Demyx butted in, chin resting on his open palm, "aren't you the one who's always telling people to 'commit it to memory?'"

"Shut it," Axel growled. "My memory isn't the best, sorry. Besides, it's morning."

"He's always a bit more stupid than usual in the morning," Demyx teased, smirking to Roxas. The younger blond in turn, chuckled.

"And you're always more annoying in the morning."

"Ooh, nice come back." Demyx pointed a finger at his friend, smirk still in place.

"Hey Dem," Roxas than said, trying to avoid anymore petty remarks. "You know, you can come along with us today, if you want."

"I'd love to," Demyx said. "But I've got to work. It's a shame too. I haven't been to the beach in forever." He looked thoroughly disappointed.

"The beach is like, Dem's favorite place," Axel pointed out, now downing the rest of his juice. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and placed the glass in the sink. "You can never get this guy of out the water."

Flushed, Demyx said, "I like the water. Is that a bad thing?"

"Nope. It's just funny watching you come out wrinkled like an old lady." Axel chuckled. He stretched then, hands reaching upwards. "Well, I'm guess I should get dressed. Try to dig my swim trunks out, wherever they could be. Of course, I could always go swimming in my birthday suit."

"Do these poor kids a favor," Demyx said, "and find your trunks. Or take mine."

"Heh, they'd be eating me alive if I swam naked," Axel spoke confidently. His lips twisted upwards. "Wouldn't you, Roxie?"

"I'd rather eat sand," Roxas joked. Axel looked offended and he rounded the island, grabbing the blond's sides and began tickling him.

"You want to say that again?" he asked, hands digging into the younger one's ribs. Roxas twisted in his seat, threatening to fall off from his erratic movements as tears sprung to his eyes.

"S-stop Axel. I hate…hate being tickled." He swatted at Axel's hands, causing the tickling to cease and pointed a hand towards the stairs. "Go get ready. Now," he commanded. Axel saluted to him, then leaned down and kissed the boy's cheek.

"Yes, sir."

"And while you two have fun playing husband and wife, I'm going to work," Demyx said, chuckling and picking up a set of keys from the dark, granite counter top. "I'll see you two lovebirds later."

Roxas glared at Demyx all the way to the door and Axel's laugh rang through the home as he ascended up the stairs. Roxas swirled on the stool and stepped off, walking around the home to explore just a bit.

He took slow steps, eyes just turning gradually to anything that caught his attention. He walked over to the TV/sitting area and to the small fire place. Wow, how lucky could these two get? His hand ran over the mantle, taking in the feel of it.

They had a fireplace back at their house. He could remember sitting around the fire with his mother and father, Sora curled up under a blanket that they often shared, as they all watched TV together. He could remember seeing the soft glow of light reflect off his brother's face on Christmas Eve as they watched old Christmas movies and sipped cocoa. He missed those days, the times that they were all together. He could clearly hear his mother's soft laugh whenever he or Sora said something witty. He recalled his father often telling them stories about his childhood. He and his twin both always acted like they didn't care, but Roxas had always looked forward to hearing another one of his father's tales. He knew Sora felt the same way.

Suddenly then, Roxas pulled his hand back, as if he was just burned. Fire place. Fire. That's what did all this. That was what caused all this suffering. It destroyed his home, took his parents, and made him feel unsafe. It stole away his security, his feeling of comfort ripped from him like a blanket being stripped away from his grasp. He could only ask one thing.

Why?

Why him?

Why did this all have to happen to him?

It's true, how you always hear of these tragic things happening to people. You just never expect it to happen to you. Never. You would hear someone telling you that their friend died in a car accident, but you would never think, 'well, that could happen to me someday.' No. You always think that those types of things happened to other people. You were always safe; no tragedies would ever come upon you.

Roxas had always thought that.

As he took a step back, a picture set up on the mantle then caught his eye. He took a hesitant step forward and tentatively reached a hand out. His finger brushed over the glass before gripping the wooden frame and picking the picture up.

With a quick shift of moods, he found himself holding in a fit of giggles. There in the picture was a younger (not much) Axel and Demyx. They looked to be about fourteen or fifteen. And by the looks of it, it was Halloween. Roxas only thought this because, unless they lost a bet, Axel was dressed up in what appeared to be a moogle costume, while Demyx was a mermaid. Not man, _maid._ Seashell bra and all. And surprisingly, they both looked extremely amused.

Roxas laughed then, a good hearty laugh, doubling over and holding his stomach. He'd never seen anything as ridiculous as that picture. It was completely hilarious.

"Now what could you have found that is so funny?"

Choking on air, Roxas looked up to see Axel pulling what looked like a white long-sleeved shirt from some sports team. On the front, in the upper left corner was a small picture of volleyball. He had apparently found his swim trunks (black with deep violet lines running down the side) since he was wearing them. He had a fluffy blue beach towel under one arm and the other reached out to take the picture from Roxas.

"Oh God," he muttered when he saw it. "To put it simply, I lost a bet, Demyx lost a bet, we both came out as losers, but we got a shit load of candy."

"And I won't ask for further detail," Roxas said, finally having calmed down from his laughing fit. He took a deep breath to make sure he was steady.

"Should I bring anything?" Axel asked, looking around, then back towards the kitchen area.

"Nope, Olette's got it."

"Oh. Well then, are we leaving now, or do we have time?" the redhead asked. He glanced at the clock which read 11:20. Had he really slept in that late?

"Now. We're supposed to meet everyone at the train station at twelve and it takes a good bit of time to get there." Roxas turned to head to the door when he felt a hand catch his wrist. He was tugged back and his chest thumped into Axel's. A pair of lips suddenly descended on his, soft, brief, and very enjoyable.

"Sorry. You're tempting. You drive, or me?" Axel muttered against his lips.

Swallowing, Roxas replied, "I will."

* * *

**It's short, which I apologize for. I cheated out. I'm sorry. I've been losing a bit of inspiration. If I get a good response I may be able to gain some inspiration back. Otherwise, I'll try my hardest for you all. **

**Thanks to Zex for the Axel/moogle, Dem/mermaid idea. **

**And a big, huge, monstrous thanks (and a big hug and kiss) to Rach, for beataing. **

**Now, I'm happy 'cause I'm getting one of the new iPod nanos. The chromatic series. It'll be red, and I can get engraving on it. My sister is buying it for me. :D **


	11. Confusion

**How does chapter ten sound to everyone?**

**Disclaimer: I do this every chapter. Why? I'm not quite sure. Nothing will ever change and the Gods and always against me. Square Enix: 1. Ebil-chan: 0.**

**Please enjoy everyone!**

* * *

"So this," Axel said, staring at the new black car in his driveway, "is your car?"

"My dad's actually," Roxas said as if it were no big deal, taking the keys out of his pocket and advancing over to the car. Axel walked with him, circling the car with a look of amazement. Roxas didn't understand what the big deal was. It was a car. A car that was intent on torturing him every time he set foot inside it. But he had to overcome that, yes he did.

"I may have grown up around rich people," Axel went on like he never heard Roxas speak, "But I've never owned anything like this. It's always been me and my bike."

And by bike, Axel meant his Ninja 500 R, in a shade of deep violet of course. Apparently he had gotten it for his 18th birthday. From Demyx's parents no less. And being that Axel had to drive to work, Roxas was very familiar with the bike and Axel's love for it. Not only that, but he'd been offered a ride home on more than one occasion. And every time he said no. Roxas and motorcycles didn't mix. Ever since he was ten and had a motocross accident that would never again be spoken of, he'd avoided the things like the plague.

Roxas was at the driver's side door, hand on the handle when he heard Axel let out a low whistle. He rolled his azure eyes and stepped into the car. Sure, it was a nice car, but he'd never seen anyone get this excited over it. Well, besides his own father, of course.

He sat in the seat and looked out the passenger's window, an expectant look overtaking his features. Axel met his look and smiled sheepishly, opening the door and stepping in. He had to immediately put the seat back, his knees easily colliding with the dashboard. His jade eyes seemed to dissect the stereo and all of its buttons and knobs. Roxas started the car and set it in gear, pulling back and out of the driveway.

"A 128i corvette BMW. This is nice. It was costly wasn't it?" Axel asked. "If you don't mind me asking," he added in at the end, trying to show some manner.

"Let's just say that since I was little, my dad would constantly go on about how some day he would have a nice new car." He smiled, thinking back on the countless times his father would fantasize about his 'dream car.' That's what their mother would say. "You're father's just dreaming big. Even before we got married he went on about his 'dream car' constantly." Then she would chuckle and busy herself with something.

Neither Roxas nor Sora ever thought that their father would actually get the car. And to be honest, it took him a full ten years and then some before he was able to do it. He saved his money for so long, and now here it was, his brand new car that he never even got to fully enjoy. Just that thought made Roxas' chest constrict tightly and his smile disappeared quickly. He was thankful that Axel was too busy fiddling with all of the buttons, intrigued by the radio more than anything.

With a whoosh, the top of the convertible began to fold back. Dim sunlight glared down at the both of them, the wind surrounding them now, sending their hair in a frenzy of twists. Roxas glanced over at Axel whose head was turned to watch the roof disappear. He sighed loudly but that was easily swallowed by the noise of the wind. The radio was drowned out now as well.

"Awesome," Roxas heard from the redhead, barely making out of the words. He was driving down the road at a good pace now, a bit faster than necessary. He'd always had the tendency to drive fast, something his mom had always scolded him for. Sora was the same way. They just craved speed, something most teenage drivers loved.

Axel had now turned to playing with his seat, moving it forwards and back, up and down. He pulled the lever on the side and the seat fell all the way back. It was amazing, really. Roxas could see the blistering red of Axel's hair one second, then the next it just vanished. His mouth fell open a bit and suddenly Axel was back in view, a grin on his face. It was like he'd never ridden in a car before.

Roxas stopped at a red light and turned to his friend. "Have you like, never ridden in a car before or something?" he asked.

"I've never ridden in _this_ car," Axel commented and began to play with the radio again. "We need a song," he said suddenly.

"What?"

"Well, whenever I'm with someone in the car for the first time, the first song that I sing I dub as mine and that person's official song. Like me and Dem," he chuckled. "Our song is "Beat it," by Michael Jackson."

Roxas laughed at that, his nose scrunching. He pulled into the right lane and stopped at the next stoplight, direction to turn right on.

"I'll have to wait this out a bit. Make it something special for us." Axel flourished his words with a wink.

Roxas didn't say anything. He just checked for cars and turned down the next street. They were almost at the train station now. Axel reclined back in his seat, yawing a bit. Further along, Roxas pulled into the parking lot of the station and parked the car under the shade of a tree, right beside Riku's car. He held down the button on the center console and the roof slowly made its way over their head. The windows were put up and the doors were locked.

The rest of the group was waiting in front of the station, heads turning as the two approached. The blonde noticed Kairi leaning in a whispering something to her cousin, Naminé, and they both started giggling. This annoyed him and he approached the group with a scowl and a short glare pointed in their direction.

"Finally," Sora threw out dramatically. "Can we go now? You guys took forever!"

Roxas turned his eyes upwards. "Someone is a bit less than patient," he mumbled. He wasn't as quiet as he thought and the rest chuckled as Sora flushed, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest. He stuck his nose in the air, eyes closed and stomped off towards the station.

"He's still moody," Riku whispered to Roxas who turned his attention from Hayner to Riku. Roxas was looking over Hayner, noticing that the bruises on his face were beginning to line with yellow.

"It wasn't that bad. He's just being a baby." The meaning behind their words was that Sora had a bad morning. It started with him waking late, meaning he got a shower after both Roxas and Riku. That meant, of course, that he ran out of hot water about one-third of the way through his wash time. If that wasn't bad enough, he slipped in the bathroom afterwards and hit his head on the counter. Luckily no blood was spilt, and he showed no signs of a concussion, though he did whine plenty until Riku offered to show him what a real concussion felt like. Then afterwards, he ended up spilling a good amount of maple syrup on his favorite shirt.

The blonde observed his brother practically shout at the lady behind the ticket booth. She gave him an even look, a dark one really. Kairi must have noticed as well and she rushed forward, grabbing him by the shoulders and saying something to him. As they approached the two, Roxas could hear her apologizing to the woman.

"…so sorry. He's had a bad morning."

"I can't believe you raised the prices! It's a scandal!" Sora shouted, pouting angrily.

"Alright grumpy, how about we go wait over here," Riku said, taking Sora's shoulders from Kairi's grasp and leading him over to the bench. "Can you get our tickets, Kai?"

"Got it," the redhead called to him.

"Olette, you got our money?" Pence asked, popping up beside the girl. She scowled and pushed him away a bit, but still had a small smile on her face. Hayner stood on her other side, looking less than excited. Roxas advanced over and stood by his friend.

"How're you doing?" he asked sincerely. Hayner simply raised his brows, looked bored.

"Same as always right? Feel like shit, brain is mush, emotions jumbled. The usual," the sandy blond commented dryly. Roxas couldn't say anything back. He really did feel bad for Hayner. He was being put through so much crap, and there really wasn't anything any of them could do. But Roxas noticed that Hayner had a look. That Look, if truth be told. His eyes were avoidant, his answers were grayer than the sky on a stormy day, and the way he stood, he was almost fidgeting, impatient and anxious. Roxas had only seen him act this way when he was around Seifer.

He glanced around him and sure enough he noticed The Problem's car parked on the opposite side of the parking lot from them. He silently went, "Oh," in his head. That would explain it. But why would Seifer be here? At the train station?

He pushed the thoughts aside and looked up when Olette handed him his ticket. Their group, (himself, Hayner, and Pence,) had all given Olette the money they needed ahead of time so that she could just get them all together in one go.

As they began to walk towards the train, Roxas looked ahead and noticed Axel walking beside Kairi, his mouth moving and his younger cousin, as well as Naminé, begin to laugh uncontrollably. A part of him was highly curious as to what he was telling them, but he'd come to know Axel well enough that a part of him just didn't want to know period. A sure fact was that Axel was perverted, Kairi was pretty perverted herself, and though he didn't know her as well as the other two, Roxas was sure Naminé was just like her cousin. What a whacked out family.

"Let's get going," Olette said to them. "They're boarding the train and its going to leave soon."

They all rushed ahead and boarded the train, each of them taking a seat. The train, surprisingly, was virtually empty. Only a few random passengers here and there. Roxas sat beside Hayner, across from Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Naminé. He felt someone plop down beside him, and looked over to see Axel there. Their eyes met and Axel grinned, his arm moving to wrap around the blond's shoulders. "So," he said all too casually. "I know those two twerps," he said, pointing to Kairi and Naminé, both now scowling at him. Kairi sent his a very rude hand gesture. "And I know those two lovebirds," he pointed to Riku and Sora, both looking at him. Riku glared and Sora looked shocked by his words. "But I'm not too familiar with these three," he said, motioning to Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"Oh. Well, this is Hayner," he pointed to his friend. "Pence, and Olette." He motioned to each of them as he said their names. Axel gave them all a wave, eyes closed as he grinned, giving himself a creepy look. Olette waved back, her face similar to Axel's, Pence gave him a scrutinizing look, almost as if he was sizing him up, and Hayner full out glared at the redhead.

"And you're…Roxas' new boyfriend?" Pence asked stupidly. Roxas full out gaped at his chubby friend, shocked that he would say something like that. Pence, seemingly homophobe Pence, just said that. Casually no less.

"I'd like to think so," Axel responded smoothly, his arm tightening around Roxas. Pence looked shocked, as if he was expecting Axel to deny his question. Hayner's glare turned deadly and was pointed towards Axel's arm as though he was watching burn inside his mind.

"Haha, very funny," Roxas laughed sarcastically. Still, he didn't push Axel's arm away. He found it comforting and warm, like it belonged there.

"So what happened to you there blondie?" Axel asked, emerald eyes pointed towards Hayner.

"Why don't you go attempt to jump off this speeding train and live," Hayner said, no sarcasm laced with his words. He was serious. Roxas bit his lip. It was never a good sign if your best friend and crush didn't get along.

"Maybe some other time. I'd prefer to sit here with my Roxie right now," Axel said. His hand that was resting on Roxas' bicep squeezed gently, his thumb rubbing small circles.

"Cut it out Axel," Roxas warned warily. He knew Hayner's temper. He also knew that his friend was just looking out for him, not that he could blame him. He was the exact same way. The difference was that Axel had yet to do anything to hurt him, and Seifer had been torturing Hayner for years. Roxas' eyes narrowed but he dropped them to the ground.

Across from them, Sora pouted openly, his look locked on the window outside. Riku sat beside him, iPod player buzzing away in his ear. Sora turned to look at him quickly, then snagged one of the ear buds out of his ear and placed it in his own. All in one motion, he turned back to the window, looking as if he hadn't done a thing.

Kairi, who was sitting next to Sora, giggled a bit, covering her mouth with her fist. Sora raised an eyebrow in her direction, but she quickly looked away, engaging herself in a conversation with Naminé.

"How cute," Axel whispered in Roxas' ear, quietly so he was the only one who could hear him. Slim brows knit together and Roxas asked him, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you see it?" Axel asked. Roxas shook his head no, causing the other to sigh, his head falling a bit. "I see the making of a love triangle," he grinned. "And your brother is smack dab in the middle."

The blond looked over to the opposite side of the train, his cerulean eyes observing the others. Kairi and Naminé talked, Sora kept sneaking glances at Kairi every so often, and Riku, very subtly, would look out of the corner of his eye towards Sora at times. Kairi had then turned and said something to Sora, the boy's mood changing so suddenly as he started talking to his best female friend.

Roxas frowned, feeling some odd feeling swell up in his chest. He wouldn't call himself an expert on things like relationships, but he knew the signs that Sora was showing. Sora liked Kairi. That was obvious. He'd known about his brother's crush a while ago, but he thought that he had grown out of that. And Riku. The guy was completely in _love_ with his twin. And this is what he got? Roxas also knew for a fact that Kairi had been, and still was, crushing on Sora for the longest time.

Well now, isn't that just a set up for some drama? How sad. And who was he to side with if something happened? Should he go with his brother, like he should, supporting his decision? Or should he side with Riku, because honestly, he still didn't believe that Sora was one-hundred percent straight and truth be told, he knew that Riku deserved the happiness his brother would give him a bit more than Kairi did. Riku's story was just a tad more tragic, in his opinion.

The teen sighed and attempted to forget the matter. He shouldn't get involved with something that didn't directly involve him anyways. He had his own problems to worry about, though he wasn't sure what they were at the moment. So let the thoughts of the troubles drift away, float through the walls of the train and fly off.

"Roxas?"

"Huh?" He looked over to his side to see Olette peering around Pence and giving him her 'motherly' look.

"I asked if you remembered to bring your money," she said to him. He padded his back pocket and felt his wallet. Roxas nodded to her. She smiled.

"I take it," Axel started. Roxas suddenly became all too aware of the arm that was still around his shoulders. "She's the mother of your group. You know, the one who takes care of you all."

"Yeah." Roxas answered. "Olette is always looking out for the three of us. And them over there as well." He jerked his chin towards Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"And there's an obvious split in the group. Like two huge slabs of cement sidewalk that have that crack between them but are still somehow connected," Axel went on to say. Was he trying to get to know them so well or what? It was like he was picking apart their group of friends and learning every possible detail he could.

"You could say that. I mean, it's always been us four," Roxas gestured to the trio beside him. "And then it was always those three," he motioned towards Riku, Sora and Kairi. "And Naminé's always been floating in the middle."

"Kinda like you."

"What?"

Axel looked down at Roxas, green eyes intense. "You're in the middle. You're that connection that keeps everyone together."

He'd never really though about it like that, but when Roxas really took that into consideration, he could understand what Axel meant. On one part, Hayner, Pence and Olette were his best friends. On another note, Sora _was_ his brother and he and Riku got along well. They understood each other. So maybe he was like Naminé, going between each group and keeping them together. It made him feel like glue or something sticky, like melted marshmallows. Heh, he was the marshmallow the held together this rice crispy treat of a group friendship. How corny.

Neither of them said anything for the rest of the train ride. Hayner had pulled out his iPod and handed one of the ear buds over to Roxas who gladly took it. Lucky for him, he and Hayner had the same taste in music. Over the span of the next twenty minutes, Axel's arm never once left Roxas' shoulders.

Finally the train lurched to a stop, jerking a bit as it back rolled slightly. They all stood up and left the train where they formed a group on the platform to make sure everyone was together before heading off towards the beach.

* * *

"Alright, who's playing?"

Eight hands shot up into the air.

"Olette?" Hayner asked. The girl looked up from her book and shook her head, a sweet smile on her lips.

"Hayner, you know I don't play sports. I'll keep score like usual," she offered instead. Kairi pushed her arm playfully in a way to coax her to join them, but she shook her head deftly.

"Fine. Nam, you're in, right?" Kairi asked, shifting her shorts as she stood up. Naminé stood up after her.

"You saw my hand up, didn't you? Or were you too busy watching something else?" the blonde chuckled. Kairi cheeks flushed and she scowled disapprovingly.

"That," she said firmly, "is not funny."

"Well, I was talking about Axel," Naminé continued, giggling. Her crystalline eyes shifted to the tall redhead who suddenly ran up behind Roxas, who was standing by Hayner, and knocking them both down into the sand.

"Ew, Nam. Just because he's not your cousin, doesn't mean you have to try something with him. I mean, you two are close enough to be family." Kairi said, walking towards the boys with a disgruntled look on her face. She shoved her cousin, and chuckled. Naminé shoved her back, harder than expected.

"Ooh, catfight," Pence called, hands waving to try and edge the two on. They both threw him dirty look, shutting him up immediately.

"Let's just pick teams, alright?" Roxas offered, having broke away from Axel and was currently dusting sand off of his bottom. He continued on to wipe his bare chest off, then his arms.

"Gotcha," the cousins answered simultaneously.

So on team one was Riku, Roxas, Hayner and Naminé. Team two consisted of Axel, Sora, Kairi, and Pence.

Game one seemed to be easy going. It was like the players were observing one another, checking out their competition and finding each other's weaknesses. Axel was naturally a good player, being that he was on his high school's volleyball team (hence the team shirt he had been wearing) from freshman year to junior year. Riku as well was a star player, being that he just seemed to be good in everything. Sora was naturally good at any sport he tried and he succeeded at scoring multiple points and jumping in to cover several areas with speed.

Kairi had the tendency to squeal or scream or both at the same time every time the ball came her way. She'd normally throw her arms out carelessly and hope she hit the ball. At one point the ball was coming straight at her head and she clenched her eyes shut, screamed and hit the ball, effectively smacking Pence in the back of the head. She apologized profusely to which he simply waved it off and shook his head, trying to regain focus.

Hayner and Roxas, of course, were right on par, teamwork being their best friend. They'd get combo shots in together and seemed to have a silent communication so they knew who was going to get the ball, and who would be the 'backup.'

Surprisingly, Naminé was an exceptional player. She was the opposite of her cousin, jumping right in front of the boys and taking control all on her own. And then Pence, shocked everyone by scoring seven points in a row serving. Not only that, but he played well, never faulting when he went to hit the ball (1).

After three games, the two girls left the sandy court and went back over to where Olette was watching them. They sat on either side of their brunette friend. Kairi took a swig from her water bottle and handed it over to Naminé.

"It's nice that we're the only ones here," Naminé said as she put the water bottle down. She glanced around the beach, the peaceful sounds of the waves crashing on the shore line being mixed with the shouts of the boy's playing their game. A content smile spread over her face and she closed her eyes, letting out a long sigh and falling onto her back in the sand.

It had turned out that the water was too cold to swim in for an extended period of time. It was warm out, regardless, enough for the guys to have shed their shirts. The three girls were in shorts. Kairi had on a black tanktop, while the other two had short sleeved shirts on. Above them, the sky was a tranquil blue-ish gray. It didn't possess a dreary feel like it normally would. More of a calm.

"This is going to be completely random," Olette said, glancing between her friends. "But have you noticed that Pence is the only straight guy out there?"

"That," Naminé spoke, "is sort of creepy."

"I know right?" Olette said with an amused face. She dog eared the page in her book and set it down.

"Poor Kairi," Naminé jested.

"Shut it," Kairi said, pouting. "Besides, Sora doesn't even know he's gay."

"But it's completely obvious. I mean, I know the signs, though I've only seen them be displayed very subtly," Olette said. She grabbed her water bottle and played with the top, twisting and untwisting the cap. "Seriously, Hayner is extremely anal about the smallest things. The kind of things a women freaks out over, you know? He had a fit the other day when Pence set his drink down on the coffee table without a coaster."

"Wow," Naminé snickered. "It's just hard to pin Hayner as that kind of person."

"I know. I was shocked at first. I think that was what first raised my suspicions."

"Well, it's obvious anyways that Riku is completely in love with Sora," Kairi said. "Have you noticed how he's just so much nicer to him? And how he tries to do whatever he can for the guy? And I know that Sora feels something for him too. Like, as in more than a friendship," she went on. Her eyes turned upwards towards the sky and her arms wrapped around her legs which were bent to her chest. "You know how Roxas and Sora moved here when they were little right?" Both girls nodded. "Well, I don't think you two know, but Sora and Riku grew up together at their old home. They were neighbors when they lived in Destiny Islands."

"I think Roxas did mention knowing Riku before. He never elaborated," Olette said.

"Yeah. When Sora and I first became friends, after I got him to talk to me, he just went on about how he loved his old home. He told me how he missed it, and that he was forced to leave his best friend. He told me of a boy named Riku. He went on about how awesome this guy was, how strong, and how he was just simply _amazing_ in everything that he did.

"I never thought that after seven years Riku would magically show up in our school."

"I remember that day," Naminé said. "I remember the look on Sora's face when he saw Riku. It was complete bliss. I'd never seen anyone look so happy."

"Yeah. I remember too," Olette jumped in. "We were all in the hallway, and Sora had run to Riku, knocking them both into a locker. Remember that Sora bashed his head into the locker so hard he spent the day in the nurses under observation in case he had gotten a concussion from the blow."

"Uh-huh," Kairi responded with a chortle. "And Riku stayed in the nurses with him the whole time and got in major trouble for missing all of his classes. On his first day no less."

"There really is something between them," Naminé said. She was watching the game, seeing Axel jump up to spike the volleyball straight into the sand at Riku's feet. "Sora just hasn't realized it yet."

"Yeah," Kairi said. Sure she was disappointed. She had had a crush on her brunette friend for years. But once she had first hand witnessed the connection between Riku and Sora, she knew not to bother. There was something stronger between them and she didn't want to interfere with it. "What about you Olette. You and Pence I mean?"

A blush stained the girl's cheeks. "Yeah? What? I mean, I like him. Even though the other two are gay, he's been the only one who would ever tolerate to be around me when I'm shopping and such. He says that he doesn't mind."

"And that's it? No dates or anything?" Naminé asked, leaning in as if trying to find out a secret.

"A few," Olette answered.

"Aw, how cute. At least you pick the non-homo one. Me and Nam, we're stuck."

"Yeah," Naminé sighed. "But think of it this way Kai. At least were get the specialty of watching a couple of hot guys making out," she said, sounding thoroughly excited. Kairi flushed again, but nodded her head, her eyes looking a bit brighter. "I mean, Riku and Sora? I'd pay to see that." She glanced back over to where the game had ended. She watched as Axel put Roxas in a headlock and nuzzled the boy's cheek cutely. "And it's obvious that Axel at least likes Roxas. And I'm sure Roxas feels the same." She smiled.

"Has anyone ever noticed that Roxas never came out and admitted to being gay?" Olette asked. "Not to be conceited, but I thought that I'd always be the first one he would come out to."

"He must know that we know already. You know, an assumption. So he never bothered to say anything. To save himself from embarrassment," Kairi suggested.

"Must have."

"Hey, Kai!"

The girl looked up to see Sora, shirt now back on running over towards her. "D'you wanna go for a walk?" he asked. She stood up while agreeing. Sora smiled and held his hand out for her. She gladly took it and turned back to the other two who were smiling at her.

Sora led her away from the group and they walked along the shore line, hands clasped. "Did you want to just walk? Or is there something you wanted to talk about?" the girl asked. She was looking over at Sora, who seemed to be avoiding her eyes. He stared straight ahead instead.

"How long have we been friends?" he asked.

Kairi didn't understand where he was going with this, but answered anyways. "Ten years?"

Sora hummed his agreement. "Ten years is a long time." They both then walked in silence. Kairi looked back behind them, just barely able to see the place where they left their group. The rest of the beach around them was deserted. It was nearing nighttime and it was getting close for them to be heading back for the train. The trains on Tuesdays didn't run as late as normal and the last train to leave was at seven thirty. She glanced at her watch and noticed it was rounding on seven at the moment.

"Kai," Sora then spoke, using the girl's nickname. "It's just that…I'm not sure how to say this." He had stopped walking and Kairi turned to face him.

"I like you," he blurted out suddenly.

All at once Kairi's heart jumped excitedly, but her stomach dropped solemnly as well. Oh no. Everything was better when she didn't know this. "Sora that's…"

"I'm sorry for bringing it on suddenly. Being here, it just seemed like a good time. But I've liked you for a long time. And I wanted to know… if you'd go out with me?" The sad thing was he sounded hopeful. And the girl was seriously leaning towards saying yes. But she stopped and thought.

She'd never told anyone this, only because she had promised not to. But Riku had told her of his infatuation with his best friend. He told the girl that he trusted her, and that he needed to tell someone. That was why she had told Naminé and Olette that he _appeared_ to like Sora. She couldn't tell them what she knew straight out.

But she'd found out a lot of things that the naïve brunette didn't know. Like the reason that Riku had moved to Twilight Town in the first place.

"Sora…" she started. Sure she's turned down guys before, but she'd never think that she's have to turn Sora of all people down. It made her heart feel like someone grabbed it and was slowly squeezing it. "Look, to be honest, I like you too. But-"

That one last word seemed to let the boy known his fate already. His face had dropped instantly.

"But there's someone else Sora. Someone who likes you, loves you even, more than I do, or probably ever could." It was true. What she felt, she knew was more of an attraction. She'd always been attracted to him and it had gone a bit deeper, but she knew that Riku was not only attracted to him, but he had a deep emotion bond to the teen. "I think that they'd be perfect for you. More so than I could."

Sora's brows furrowed and he looked thoughtful. "Who is it?" he asked.

Smiling now, Kairi felt good about having pushed Sora to his first step in the right direction. "I can't tell you. But I'll tell you what. If you can figure it out and tell me who you think, and I don't mean sputtering out random names, then I'll tell you if you are correct or not."

Despite the feelings of being rejected, the thought of having someone who loved him enough for Kairi to not be selfish gave him a warm feeling. "Well, I guess. Alright, it's a deal."

* * *

"Where's Hayner!"

"Calm down Olette, he said he wouldn't take long," Roxas said. The group was sitting on the train, waiting for it to depart. Hayner had said that he needed to go to the bathroom and he told them to go on ahead, that he wouldn't be too long.

"Last call!" the conductor shouted to the empty station. Olette watched out the train's window nervously.

"Ooh, if he misses the train…" she didn't finish the sentence.

"If he does, then he can be cold and alone for one night," Sora finished for her. Her green eyes narrowed dangerously at her friend and Sora sank down in his seat, mumbling a 'sorry.'

Then the doors closed, a blast of steam was heard and a quick lurch signaling the train was moving. "Oh no," Olette gasped. She looked out the window and didn't see Hayner. She continued to watch until the station platform was completely out of view. "We shouldn't have left! We should have waited for him!"

"What? So we could all be stuck?" Riku put out.

"Look Olette," Roxas spoke. "Remember, Hayner was the one that took off for a week and he came back perfectly fine. He'll be alright." He started to reach into his pocket. "We can always give him a…call…" he trailed off when he noticed his friend's cell phone in his hand. "Heh, or not. I forgot he asked me to hold it since he didn't have any pockets."

"Isn't that just great. I can't believe you! So irresponsible," Olette said in a frustrated motherly tone.

Roxas gaped. "Why are you blaming me?" he asked.

"Because I need someone to blame, that's why."

* * *

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Hayner stared at the empty spot where the train once sat, a horrid feeling now flowing through his veins. Alright, now what was he supposed to do?

His natural reaction was to reach in his pocket and whip out his cell phone. Once he tried that his hand slid down his leg. He patted his pants and groaned when he realized that Roxas had his phone. Plan B? Well, a motel was the most reasonable thing, except for the fact that he had no money with him.

Plan C? He'd never had a plan C. Only because either A or B had always worked out for him. C? C…

Plan C was to camp out he decided. On the beach? In his shorts and T-shirt? Yeah, real smart. The nights were getting colder and he was sure to freeze his ass off. Plan C was out. He didn't even want to think of D.

But in the end, Plan D was just to walk around. Maybe he could find a bar or club or something that was open. Despite his lack in funds, he could possibly find someplace to stay warm and out of harms way.

So he walked around town. He didn't really know this part of town besides the beach. It wasn't a place that he had come often, so he really couldn't go many places that were familiar.

Maybe that was how he found himself in a run-down part of town that made him feel like he had to sneak around each corner like a ninja to prevent himself from being shot. This was the kind of place that, if you weren't tough, that they'd probably be shuffling through the pockets of your dead body to try and identify you. He was tough though, he was safe. For the most part.

It was dark now, the streets lights having already come on. Of course, when they did flicker on, one by one, he just happened to be standing under the street light that didn't work. Bad omen? Definitely.

He rounded a corner, hands in his pocket. So he was officially lost. He'd never been around here and it didn't look like there was a public place around for a good couple of blocks. No cars were driving by, and there weren't any people walking around either. Hayner had a bad feeling constricting his airways, but he took a deep breath and pressed on.

The silence around him was deafening though and it was so eerie. His stomach churned with nervousness.

But the silence was broken by a couple of voices. Shouting actually. It was from an alleyway that was over on the next block. There was a crash, then a grunt. He didn't know what, but something pulled Hayner towards the direction the sounds were coming from. With each step he took, the sounds grew louder, more intense.

He was then almost to the mouth of the alley, when he heard someone, some familiar voice shout, "Fucking bastard!" Right then a figure backed out of the alley and Hayner froze when he saw the ends of the white trench coat.

"Seifer?" he called out. The older man emerged completely and looked over towards Hayner, his eyes zooming in on the boy. "What are you doing…?"

Seifer's eyes shifted when a yell of, "I'll kill ya, you bastard!" came. In a blur Seifer bolted towards Hayner, grabbing the sandy blonde's wrist and dragging him away, running down the street with the teen in tow.

Hayner recovered from being dragged and started to run in pace with Seifer. "What the fuck is going on!" he shouted. Just then he could heard a gun shot from behind them. He turned to see a black haired guy standing, facing them with a pistol in hand.

"Just run twerp. Explanations will wait once we know our asses out of the shooting rage."

* * *

**1. So, there is a kid in my grade, whom my friends have all nicknamed Pence. If you saw him, you'd think he was a clone of the actual Pence in the game. It's so scary how similar they look. We want to give him a Dog Street shirt. Once we find one, we'll get it to him. Anyways, 'Pence' is amazing at volleyball. Emilie and I were amazed when we watched him. He's chubby, a little more than chubby really, and we were in awe. She goes, "Keilah! Pence is like, amazing! Watch him!" I did and my jaw dropped. So I had to include that in here. **

**I'm sorry to cut it off there, but 14 ¼ pages is good enough for you right? Well, anyways I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you loved this very cliché chapter!**

**Thank for the inspiration everyone, and thanks Rach for your wonderful editing! You make me soooo happy to know that there will always be someone out there to correct my grammatical errors. **

**Oh! And if you want to see what Roxas' and Sora's dad's car looks like, or Axel's bike, then you can look them up on Google.**


	12. At Ease

**I'm shocked. Didn't anyone pick up on my foreshadowing? No? Hm, I thought it was obvious :\ Anyways, you all are making me so incredibly happy at your requests for more Seiner. Seriously, this is like, my top four in pairings. It's so…amazing!**

**Warnings: Drugs? Eeeek, the horror. **

**Disclaimer: My internet isn't working :(****. It makes me sad. Ooops, don't own this either. Psh.**

**Please enjoy the next chapter. **

* * *

They didn't have all that far to go. Hayner pushed his legs to keep up with Seifer as they continued their trek down the cracked sidewalk. Stupid Seifer. Seifer was the one in the alleyway. Seifer was the reason that they had been shot at. Seifer was the one still holding his hand, dragging him along the dark street. Hayner would have blushed if his life wasn't in danger. The flush in his cheeks was from running and the flutters in his stomach were all from nerves. He didn't have time to worry about his feelings now.

After sharply turning a corner Hayner's foot had caught on a chip in the sidewalk. He stumbled a bit, his arm being pulled as Seifer continued on. "Come on!" Seifer had hissed.

"Fucking sidewalk," Hayner growled back, gathering pace once more.

The platinum blond slowed a bit and stopped in front of a run-down apartment. Seifer pulled a key from his coat pocket and glanced around as if expecting someone to come and take something from him. He quickly unlocked the door, having the jiggle the key a bit. He roughly shoved Hayner inside the building, followed him in then locked the door behind them.

"That you Seif?" a voice called from a room down the entrance hallway. Hayner stood awkwardly against the wall, only moving to follow Seifer as the thug walked down the hall and to a small living area.

"Who else would it be dumbass?" Seifer retorted smartly. He huffed heavily as he sank down into a worn olive green couch. It squeaked when sat on, the springs groaning in protest. Hayner stood in the doorway, arms across his chest in an attempt to not look nervous. He bit his lip.

"Twerp," Seifer called from over the couch. "Sit."

Hayner knew just from the tone of his voice that that had been a command. Seifer rarely handed out suggestions. With a scowl, Hayner walked around to the couch and slowly sank down into the squishy furniture, sitting closer to Seifer than expected. He just felt a bit more at ease around his childhood friend. Especially in the presence of someone he didn't know.

"Did you get it?" the other guy called. Hayner's café eyes moved to observe him.

The guy was sitting in a large black leather armchair, the material peeling and cracked. His legs were thrown over one of the arms, his head resting back on the other. His hair was jet black and slicked back. He wore dark tinted sunglasses which Hayner found strange, being that the lighting in the apartment wasn't all that great anyways. As far as the sandy blond could see, the guy had his lip and both of his ears pieced. A beer bottle hung from his right hand.

"Yeah I got it," Seifer mumbled with a casual roll of his eyes. "Not only that, but I didn't get our money's worth and I nearly got my ass blown off." He leaned back into the couch, his arm resting over the top behind Hayner's head. Hayner remained silent, wondering what the hell they could be talking about.

"Stupid bitches," the other guy grumbled, annoyed. "Can't trust them to get you what you want and they're just cowards for hiding behind something. Can't fistfight for shit either." He chuckled a bit. "We should teach 'em how to take it like a man," he laughed.

Obviously Seifer didn't find this amusing.

Somehow Hayner found his voice and tempted to speak. "So can you tell me what the hell that was all about?" he asked, his voice irritated. He was promised answers and he wanted them.

"I thought you had someone with you. What'd you find out there Seif?"

With a snort, Seifer answered, "Just a smug little brat who lost his way."

So many hateful words formed in Hayner throat, but none of the passed by his lips. He silently fumed, cursing the other in his head. He stomach coiled angrily, the butterflies leaving in place of angry fire. Once again he crossed his arms.

"Really now. It's not like you to be charitable," the guy went on with a smirk. "He must have caught your eye." He leaned forward a bit in his chair, grinning evilly. "Or do you know him, perhaps?"

"He's just a friend," Seifer answered nonchalant. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag. Hayner couldn't see its contents before it was thrown over to the black haired guy where it landed on his chest with a quiet crinkle of plastic. "That's all I got."

"Hm," the guy hummed, hands running over the bag. "Well, this'll last us, oh, about three hours." He laughed again, deep and coarse. He took a swing from his bottle, then shook it in his hand. "I'm all out."

"I've got it," Seifer said, standing up. He disappeared from the room. Hayner fought the urge not to fidget in his seat. He avoided looking at the other guy and instead looked at his surroundings.

The walls were a deep tan, maybe a strange orangey color with unknown stains, holes, and tears everywhere. The floor was wood, loose in spots. The only furniture was the couch he was sitting on, the big armchair , and a small white loveseat (also in less than perfect condition) pushed against the other wall. The lighting in the room consisted of a single dim lamp between the couch and armchair.

"Hey Rai," the guy said, scaring the daylights out of Hayner. He didn't know who the hell the guy was talking to. Rai wasn't even in the room and Hayner hadn't heard anyone make themselves known.

A few seconds later Rai then walked into the room, rubbing the back of his neck and yawning. "What time is it?" Rai asked. He walked over to the loveseat and crashed into it, knocking it back into the wall with a thud. He sank down, hands folded over his stomach as he closed his eyes.

"Like I'd be able to tell you," the guy said. "Did Fuu fall asleep?"

"Yeah. She's still not feeling good, y'know," Rai replied, eyes still closed. He sighed and ran his hands over his face. "It's been almost a week y'know."

"She'll be fine."

Just then Seifer walked back in the room, three bottles of beer and one Coke hanging between his fingers. He handed one off to Mr. Mystery (as Hayner had thought with the dark hair and sunglasses) then sat on the couch, back right next to Hayner. "Catch," he said and tossed one to Rai who caught it and nodded a thanks. He handed the Coke to Hayner. "I know you prefer this over Pepsi," he said and popped the top off his beer.

Hayner didn't bother to ask how he knew and was silently grateful for the drink. It seemed that once the drink was in Hayner's hand his throat dried right up. He unscrewed the top and took a deep drink, nearly chocking as the liquid rushed and bubbled down his throat. It tickled his nose a bit.

"Why's he here anyways Seif?" Rai asked, pointing the top of his bottle towards Hayner.

Seifer was looking down at Hayner who met his gaze. Hayner sank down a bit, brows furrowing, frown deepening. "I'm not all that sure either," Seifer spoke. "That's not important right now. How's Fuu?" he asked.

"Same," Rai answered, monotone. "She's sleeping right now. She stopped getting sick after this morning, but she seems to be really tired lately."

"Haven't you thought of the possibility of…"

"Don't say that, y'know." Rai spoke in a heavy tone. He made it obvious that he didn't want to talk about the subject.

"But you have, right?" Seifer went on, taking a drink.

"Of course," Rai said sullenly.

"Because it's a big possibility."

"I know, y'know."

Silence filled the room. Hayner fiddled with the cap of his Coke, a feeling of not belonging overtaking him. He was sure his body'd be shaking by now, the nerves seeming to suffocate him. He didn't belong here and it just didn't feel welcoming to him. But he could compare his choices. Wandering the street alone and cold or being in a place with Seifer, someone he wasn't sure he trusted or not.

The silence was broken by the guy in the chair asking, "Hey kid, you want a hit?"

Hayner looked up, assuming that he was the one being talked to. Around Seifer and his gang, he was used to the child-like name references, despite the ten month age difference between himself and Seifer. "What?" he asked, confused.

"A hit," the guy asked and held up a newly rolled join. Oh, Hayner thought. The thing Seifer had…weed…

"No, he doesn't," Seifer answered for him. Hayner looked up at the other blond, annoyed that he answered for him, though he was grateful. He would have said no, and at least Seifer would have backed him up.

"Heh, more for us." He took a lighter out of his pocket and lit the end of the joint, inhaling and holding the smoke in a bit before releasing it with a satisfied sigh.

"Can we use your room tonight?" Seifer asked, draining his bottle now. Hayner realized that after his first gulp he hadn't touched his drink. He unscrewed the cap and drank as though feeling obliged.

"Sure. I was going out tonight anyways. I won't be back till morning."

"Great. I think we'll head in early. Rai will take you over to Mac's, right?" Seifer looked over to his friend. Rai looked up at the sound of his name and nodded. "Good." Seifer set his bottle on the large trunk that must have been the makeshift coffee table with a short, "Take care of that will ya?" He motioned for Hayner to follow him.

Hayner was at Seifer's heels, leaving the room and following him down the hall. Seifer stopped at one door, the first on the left and opened it a crack, peeking in quickly before shutting it again. He continued down and opened the door at the very end of the hallway, walking in. Hayner followed. "Shut the door will ya?"

Doing as asked, Hayner shut the door and finally found his voice to explode. "Alright, what the hell!" he yelled. Seifer moved to the double sized bed in the corner and sat on the edge.

"Keep it down, Fuu's sick and needs to sleep."

Hayner scowled and leaned back against the door. His eyes narrowed as he watched Seifer pull a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and tap the box against his open palm.

Angrily Hayner stormed over to him and snagged the pack, throwing it across the room. He got right in the guy's face and glared full force. "Explain," he demanded like an angry housewife.

"I don't have anything to explain. I'm sure you can understand full and well what I was doing if you caught a glimpse or got any ideas as to what was in the bag," Seifer answered easily. He clearly didn't feel like he owned Hayner a more elaborate explanation to his actions.

"So you're saying that you would put your head on the chopping block for nothing more than a little bit of weed?" Hayner asked. Was he hearing this right? Did Seifer really not care all that much about himself that he would be so careless?

"And what if I am?" the elder retorted. Hayner stepped back a bit, his look level and concerned. "Look," Seifer went on, sighing. "There's more to it than that."

"Well, enlighten me," Hayner seethed.

Seifer didn't say anything.

"I don't get you," Hayner said, throwing his hands up. "You're just so…stupid." That seemed to be the only word that fit. "Do you just not care? Do you know how much danger you're putting yourself into? Seriously, that's a bit selfish if you ask me."

"Since when have you been so concerned with what I do?" Seifer asked.

Hayner scoffed, shaking his head. "Good choice of words asshole. No, he doesn't want a hit from your nasty joint." Hayner mocked. "I'm not the only concerned one here obviously. Or were you really concerned, because with all the hateful things you seemed to have to say to me whenever we meet, I'm not too sure about you."

"I just don't want you to get wrapped up in this shit."

"I don't see why not. You have no problem with it for yourself or your so called 'friends.'"

"I would prefer," Seifer said slowly, teeth clenched together, "that you don't make the same mistake that I did. I know what all this can do to you and I would prefer that you don't get involved."

They just stared at each other at that point. Both seemed to be forming words, or have run out of them. The fire burning in the pit of Hayner's stomach seemed to scold him from the inside out and he wanted nothing more than to unleash his fury on the one who seemed to be slowly killing him.

Hayner turned his face away and closed his eyes, swallowing the nothing that was in his mouth. He was still holding his Coke bottle and was turning it in his hands. "It's great," he said calmly, "that you can just spit out pointless words and lies with a straight face."

At that point, Seifer stood up and walked over to Hayner. Hayner cursed the few inches that made their differences in height. A hand slammed into the wall next to his head, as though it were to symbolize a threat. "You know," Seifer said. "I could have left your sorry ass out there on the street tonight. If that doesn't show that somewhere in here," he pointed to his chest, "that I care, then you go find me something that does."

And with that, he left the room, shutting the door with a sharp snap.

* * *

Roxas pulled into Axel's driveway, putting the car in park. He dropped his hands from the steering wheel and after a few seconds looked over to Axel who didn't budge.

"Do you love the car enough to not get out of it?" Roxas asked.

Axel slowly turned his head to glance at the blond. "I was just thinking," he said. Roxas waited to hear his thoughts but the redhead didn't say anything else.

"And what were you thinking about?" Roxas asked, finding that this seemed to be the only way he would get any answers. Axel leaned back in his seat. Roxas glanced down at the clock. It was almost ten.

"I think you should stay here with me and Dem tonight."

Roxas didn't say anything. He simply stared at Axel, bewilderment coming across his features.

"I mean, you deserve a little space right? And you don't get that where you're staying do you? Our place is big enough that you won't even know that me and Dem are around."

'_Yeah, right,'_ Roxas thought mentally. Like he could ignore the presence of Axel. And Demyx was the kind of person that just _had_ to make themself known. But the thought of space, a nice living area, possibly his own bed, not sharing and not a couch, was all too tempting. And maybe if he left Riku and Sora alone for the night, then that could help in some way with their own relationship progression. All the points were pointing towards him to stay.

"I guess I could," he answered almost hesitantly. He shut the car off and missed the happy grin on Axel's face. They both got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Axel opened it and walked in, the room already lit. Demyx was still obviously awake.

Roxas walked in as Axel shut the door and locked it behind them. A small table with a bowl that held two sets of keys sat by the door. Roxas placed his key set in there as well, sea-salt ice cream charm clanging against the side. It almost made him feel at home, being able to do that.

The lamps in the living area were turned on, dim though, and the TV glowed softly as an old movie played. Axel snuck over to the couch, peering over the back edge. He nearly died on the spot, instantly covering his mouth and backing away carefully. He motioned for Roxas to come over, then placed a finger before his mouth in a 'shush' action.

Roxas tip-toed over to Axel and peeked over the top of the couch. His eyes grew a bit wide at first and a smirk set in place. His azure eyes looked down to see Demyx lying down; only his head was resting on the stomach of a snoozing Zexion. Now that was completely unexpected. Roxas sniggered silently and backed away. Axel snuck about and shut the two lamps off, then the TV. He walked towards the kitchen, the room dark besides the light above the oven glowing faintly. Roxas was careful following him up the stairs. They quietly walked down the balcony/hall and Axel opened his bedroom door.

"You can either A, sleep in the spare bedroom, or B, sleep with me." He grinned seductively.

"Both sound so tempting," Roxas teased, smiling as well. "I might have to choose A though."

Axel's face dropped. "Don't know what you're missing."

"Can't be much," Roxas shrugged. "But I will hang around in your room for a bit. For one thing, I'm not all that tired. And I also need clothes."

"Right," Axel agreed. Roxas acted on his own and walked into Axel's room, practically jumping onto the large bed. He buried his head into one of the pillows and let out a lingering sigh of contentment.

"I'll get you some of Dem's things since he's closer to your size," Axel said and left the room. Roxas had decided then that he should probably call Sora so his twin wouldn't freak out when he didn't come home.

He waited as the line rang twice before he heard his brother's voice. _"Yeah?"_

Of course he'd already know who was calling, thanks to caller ID, but a nicer greeting would have been a bit more appropriate. "I wanted you to know that I'm not coming home tonight."

_"And may I ask why?"_ Sora asked in a tired voice. Roxas could hear the ruffling of clothing and guessed that he had interrupted the brunette while he was changing into bed clothes.

"I'm staying with Axel tonight," Roxas replied in a snooty tone, flipping onto his back. He ran a hand through his hair then stretched it above his head, fingers curling gently into his palm.

_"Ooh,"_ Sora mocked in that old elementary 'you just got in trouble' way. _"How sweet. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."_

"You mean I can't do anything, Mr. Prude?" Roxas asked teasingly. He could see the pout that most likely came out. Sora wasn't fond of being called a prude. Roxas didn't think he was a total prude, mostly by judging some of the more erotic things that came out of his mouth, by accident or not.

_"Shut it, you know what I mean."_ Roxas heard Axel come back into the room. The bed shifted as the redhead crawled over and laid by him._ "Anyways, keep your innocence!"_ Sora practically shouted into the phone.

Roxas' face flamed a bit, turning a faint pink. He looked to his side and was glad that Axel had his eyes closed. "Yeah yeah. And what if I don't?"

_"I'll disown you,"_ Sora told him in a firm voice. He made it sound like he was trying to be serious, but Roxas knew better. Sora had always had a difficult time being serious.

"You said that three weeks ago when we argued over the last cookie," Roxas remembered. He rolled his eyes. "I'll be good. Just promise me that you'll keep your innocence too." He smirked.

_"What?"_ Sora asked, confused. _"How could I lose it? It's just me and Riku…"_

"Good night, Sora," Roxas interrupted and shut his phone before his brother could say anything else. He turned the phone over in his hands a few times, sighing miserably. He reached down and touched the lump of the phone in his pocket.

Hayner. How could they have left him? He felt so incredibly horrible that he just left his friend behind. Then again, it's not like they could do much. The train they took was the last one for the night and driving all the way back would take two hours both ways. But just leaving him? No phone, probably no money? What kind of best friend was he? Someone who abandons someone he cares for, loves, would do anything for? Was his act selfish, finding it convenient to let his buddy figure it out for himself? He couldn't even call him to find out if he was okay.

"You're thinking." Axel said and tapped a finger to Roxas' temple. He sat up, lying on his side with his head supported by his open palm. Roxas didn't reply. "You worried about your friend?"

"Of course," Roxas said right after Axel finished. "How can I not be?"

"I understand. If it was me and Dem, I'd be a wreck right now," Axel confided.

"I'm sure he'll be okay," Roxas said, trying to convince himself more than Axel. If he believed that Hayner would be alright, then he was sure he would. He had to keep the thought that Hayner had been on his own in mind. Hayner knew how to survive in the real world, outside the boundaries that they all considered 'safe.'

"Yeah, just believe in him," Axel said. He placed a hand on Roxas' cheek, turning his face so they were facing each other. "No worry break downs, alright?"

Roxas smiled a bit and nodded. He turned onto his side to face Axel completely. Axel poked his forehead. "Worry wrinkles," he spoke. Roxas frowned and closed his eyes, trying his best to relax his face. "Better," Roxas heard as a thumb smoothed over his forehead. His lips turned up. He'd always loved simple gestures like a soft touch. It was so reassuring, just knowing that one touch could bring so many feelings out of him. It was so comforting to know that not every relationship had to be filled with nothing but kisses and gropes. Anything as easy as the brush of hands just gave him a nice feeling.

"Axel," he said lightly. With the relaxed feeling around him, his mind was free to wonder and form unanswered questions. "Why do I get the impression that you were raised by Demyx's parents? Or were you adopted or something?"

This was a different change in pace that caught Axel off guard. He sat up and threw Roxas a questioning look. The blond just gazed up at him in wonder, curious if he had said something he shouldn't have. "Sorry, I guess that was stupid." He still wanted to know.

"No, it's fine. It just shocked me," Axel replied while scratching the back of his head unconsciously, almost like a nervous gesture. "I don't really talk about my childhood. Can we just say it wasn't great and move on?"

Roxas frowned and averted his eyes to the rest of the room, looking at the clothes scattered about. Thinking that Axel's refusal to anything was unfair was a selfish thing and he found himself grow frustrated. He didn't really know anything about Axel besides that he and Demyx were best friends and grew up together, and that Kairi and Reno were his cousins. That, and Demyx's parents treated him like a son. Other than that, he just knew the basic facts of the present time. It was far from satisfactory and he got the feeling that Axel was hiding a lot from him. But was he any better? He'd never told Axel about his own parents, about loosing every single thing he had besides his brother and friends. He had his own secrets, and he realized now that he should allow Axel his privacy.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Hey," Axel cooed and moved so he was hovering above Roxas. "Everyone's curious. I can't blame you. That subject just isn't something I can easily throw out there to anyone I want. Anyone in general. If I did that I'm sure I'd be judged right away. And, to be honest, it's kinda painful."

Roxas could see the sincerity moving behind Axel's jade eyes. The look on Axel's face; he looked so sad right now. Like he was puppy that had just been kicked. And his heart ached that he was the one who brought that out. He felt so horrible and stupid.

"Sorry," he said again.

Axel made what sounded like a hum in the back of his throat and leaned down, tenderly placing a kiss on Roxas' lips. "It's fine. Now, you sure you want to sleep in the other room, all cold and alone and Axel-less?"

The feelings of shame still boiled within Roxas but he smiled, pushing Axel off him and moving to the edge of the bed. "Definitely."

* * *

Hayner could only wish he had a clock. Or his phone. Or something that would tell him how long had passed since Seifer had left and how long he'd been sulking on the bed, glaring furiously at the ceiling. He didn't like how their argument ended and how Seifer just stormed out on him. But it gave him time to take the other's words into consideration.

Seifer was right. He could have let him just wander the streets for the entire night and morning until the trains started running again.

But instead of leaving him out there to freeze his ass off, he brought him to a place (though he still felt uncomfortable) where he wasn't in danger. He gave him a room and even a Coke which was gone now, the empty bottle sitting on the bedside table. And even if Seifer had saved Hayner from the freak with the gun, he could have just sent him off somewhere. So did that prove that Seifer cared?

Pfft. No. It just proved that he didn't want any bad deeds to be on his conscious to bug the hell out of him. But who knew? Maybe these acts did come from the will deep, deep down in Seifer's miniscule sized heart. Maybe that connection, that bond of old childhood friends that still held, maybe on a thin thread, within the thug.

Maybe he should be more grateful? Thank Seifer, or something of the sort. He regretted it now and he knew that he shouldn't have snapped on his crush like he did.

Hayner sighed, frustrated and threw one arm over his eyes, the other over his stomach. He breathed in deeply, trying to keep himself steady and clear his mind.

He could hear footsteps steadily growing louder and the door opened then shut quickly. He felt alarmed, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up, but he didn't bother to move his arm to see who it was. He was sure it was Seifer, but he couldn't be too sure.

"You asleep, brat?"

Of course it was Seifer. The bed shifted as the white-blond sat on the edge. A hand pressed down into the mattress right by Hayner's head. The sandy blond debated whether to answer or not. A part of him wanted to keep shut, stay clamed up and not utter a word. The other wanted to talk to Seifer, straighten things out and not leave things in a jumbled mess.

He moved his arm to see Seifer looking down at him with scrutinizing eyes. His stomach burst with a newfound round of butterflies. "How could I sleep in an unfamiliar place?"

"Heh. Figures," Seifer said. He leaned down and unzipped his boots, sliding them off. He them slid out of his white jacket and then the short mini-vest after that, leaving himself bare-chested. Lastly he stripped the black beanie off his head, running a hand back over the slicked back blond hair. Hayner watched, his heart beating erratically in his chest.

Seifer pulled the covers back and slid under them. Hayner had already had them covering his legs and waist. He gulped silently. No one told him they'd be sharing a bed tonight! Wonderful. What should he be? Excited? Nervous? It wasn't like they never shared a sleeping space together before. But that was so many years ago. And they were supposed to hate each other now.

Alright, breathe and stay calm. Thank God for small miracles, right?

That half of Hayner that had been pressuring him to talk seemed to suddenly poke him in its direction with a burning stick. "Hey..."

"Hm?" Seifer hummed back. Hayner was slightly glad, finding that the other was less insulting and calmer at night. He seemed to be more willing to listen, rather than spit out whatever was on his mind.

"Sorry," Hayner apologized. "For being, you know, a brat. It's just hard to believe you sometimes."

Seifer moved, stretching a bit. The room was dark and Hayner couldn't make out his expression. "I can't blame you. I'm not the most compassionate person am I?"

"Not in the slightest," Hayner remarked and allowed himself to chuckle.

"Anyways," Seifer continued. Hayner didn't expect anything else to come from him and he listened eagerly. "I mean it. My being concerned, I mean."

Just hearing that made Hayner feel stupidly elated. For so long that had been the only thing he'd wanted. He just wanted to know that that deeply buried bond between them was still there. That's the one thing he missed more than anything; Seifer's friendship. He hated how something he considered so strong years ago, something that could never be broken, was torn apart. If you asked Hayner's seven year old self that he and Seifer would one day hate each other passionately, he'd probably laugh. Or something like that. He was sad to know that it really did end up this way.

"Did you ever think that this would happen to us?" Hayner asked after his short time of thinking.

"What?"

"Us. How we grew apart. Hated each other."

"From what I understand, you don't exactly hate me." Hayner could hear the smugness in those words. He scowled. "And I don't hate you."

"You make that so hard to believe," Hayner retorted. If insulting names and a good few years of being beat up weren't enough proof.

"What can I say, I'm a good actor," Seifer joked. Hayner flipped over onto his stomach and breathed in the scent of the pillow. Liquor and weed, how unpleasant. He turned on his side. "Really, I don't and never have. If you're thinking about the past years, then my actions were caused because it was fun to see all the reactions I could get out of you."

"I'm glad I could amuse you."

"Thank you."

They didn't speak and Hayner could feel the edge of sleep creeping upon him. He rubbed his eyes, not wanting to fall asleep just yet. He found himself liking his talk with Seifer and wanted it to continue. Now if he could only think of something to say…

"When did you start liking me?" Seifer asked.

Brown eyes closed and Hayner wished that they didn't have to go into this. "You know," he said. "I never said anything about liking you. How can you go about accusing things without any solid proof?"

"Well, you're concern is one thing. But my solid proof is how you responded to me kissing you that day of our struggle."

Hayner groaned quietly, wishing that Seifer didn't just bring up that horrible day. _"Protecting the little fag from emotional distress?"_ Seifer's hurtful words rang through his ears and his chest clenched painfully. Hayner turned back onto his back and glared at the ceiling once more.

"So? When did it start? I'm curious, you know."

"Consciously or unconsciously?" Hayner asked.

"How about both. Enlighten me, twerp."

"If you go on calling me that I won't tell you anything."

"…"

Hayner took a deep breath, not believing that he was about to tell Seifer about his crush on him. "Consciously, I just realized last year, in our senior year that I liked you. Unconsciously," he paused for a moment. "I think I always have unconsciously. Like, the feelings have always been there, they just took time to surface."

A pregnant silence reigned and Hayner could feel his face heat up after saying such things. That was a basic confession right there and he felt embarrassed for saying it now. And Seifer wasn't reacting, not moving or saying anything. Was that a good or bad sign?

"I get what you mean. And I can't blame you. I mean, who wouldn't want me?" Seifer said conceitedly.

Hayner snorted. "Well, if I had a choice in the matter…"

"You love me and you know it, whether you want to or not." Seifer tone wasn't one of disgust or anything. It was almost like amusement. This was unexpected.

"What?" Hayner asked. "No words of disgust or hatred. No 'fag' or anything?"

Seifer shook his head. "My words when I first found out were more from shock. I didn't mean anything by them. Seriously, I have no problem with gays. They're just people with a different taste. Almost like you with your preference for Coke, while I prefer Pepsi. Stupid analogy, but it works."

Hayner actually chuckled. He really felt so much better after talking to Seifer. Maybe he should have listened to Olette sooner. She always seemed to be right, yet no one ever really took her advice unless she forced it on them.

With a yawn, Hayner sank further down into the bed, pulling the covers up and over his shoulders. "Sleepy," he murmured.

"Then sleep, stupid," Seifer mumbled back and sank down, moving his arm so it was under the pillow.

"Right, night," Hayner muttered.

"Night."

* * *

**What an adorable ending neh? Or maybe it was too sappy or something? Well, whatever. It's night, I'm glad this is done, and I want to sleep. This was my escape for the day since I was having a bad day. I'm glad it's finished now and I can focus on the next chapter. That one's gonna be fun! :D. The evil smiley just explains that something good is gonna happen. That'll be my face the entire time that I'm writing the next chapter. Oh I can't wait!**

**Alright, sleep now.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please comment/review! I look forward to them!**

. beta approved!

(Don't you love Seiner? And how it rhymes with weiner? I mean, how coincidental! :) hehe.) NOW REVIEW FOR MY PRECIOUSSS.


	13. Catastrophe

**I'm loving all of the feedback you all are delivering! Thanks to everyone who's been reading my story! You're all rad, yes, I said it. Rad.**

**Disclaimer: Zaoi! It's Yaoi! That's an actual book title if you all must know. Kristen and I found it in Borders and would have bought it if my mom didn't have to pay for it...**

**Please enjoy! I know I will! :D**

* * *

Hayner woke up the next morning to an empty bed. In a way he was disappointed and in a way he was relieved. He ran a hand over his face and sighed, his eyes blearily taking in the site of the unfamiliar room. The sun coming in from the window reflected brightly off the lightly painted walls and he found himself squinting, small water droplets forming at the corners of his eyes.

He just laid there for a while, taking in everything as the events of the previous day flooded his mind. He was wondering what would happen now. There was no way that his relationship with Seifer could remain the same, could it? He wasn't sure and he found that it was bothering him to think about it. How would it change? Would Seifer be nice to him and stop all the ridiculing he was known for? Or maybe…maybe nothing would change?

With a quick wake up shake of the head, he refused to think about that. Instead he sat up and huffed out a breath. It was cool in the room, and once he swung his legs over the edge, he found that the wooden floor was awfully chilly beneath his bare feet. A shiver ran up his body and goosebumps began to line his arms and legs.

It was as he was stretching that Hayner glanced down towards the end of the bed where he found a small pile of clothing. He also noticed a piece of paper lying on top of them. He moved over and took the paper, his eyes scanning over the two written words.

_FOR YOU._

Well, unless there was someone hiding under his bed, he was sure that they were for him. And judging by the note, he was almost certain that that was Seifer's handwriting. Perfect block lettering, all capitols. He shifted through the clothes finding a long-sleeved navy blue shirt, black sweatpants, and to his embarrassment, black boxers with little smiley faces on them. His face flushed when he saw those.

Getting over the fact that he was embarrassed, Hayner was grateful for those. He felt grungy being in the clothes he wore yesterday and he'd never been someone who could stand going a day without changing. Many people thought that he was someone who could go with being a little dirty, just from judging his appearance. But he was, in fact, someone who loved being clean and tidy, meaning a shower everyday.

He changed quickly, then folded his own clothes and set them on the bed. The shirt seemed to be a bit tight, a muscle shirt of sorts. And the pants were terribly baggy and pooled around his feet. He frowned and hitched them up, then let them drop back down to the floor. Oh well. He knew these were Seifer's since he'd seen the thug wear this exact shirt a couple of times. He knew for a fact that it looked much better on Seifer than it did on him. What was it with Seifer and tight shirts and baggy pants anyways? Seriously, the guy was in love with his abs.

Now what was he to do? Seifer wasn't here and Hayner wasn't sure if he was in the apartment period. And he didn't want to chance running into that other guy he didn't know. He gave him the creeps. But he couldn't stay locked up in here all day. Well, looking for the bathroom would be the best thing since he really had to go.

The blond opened the door and peered out and down the hallway. It sounded quiet, but he could distinctly hear some sounds coming from the kitchen. And he was sure he could smell something in the air. Bacon, maybe? Hayner's stomach growled loudly, impatient.

"Ssh," Hayner shushed his rumbling tummy. He rubbed his flat stomach them stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind him. The door on his right suddenly opened and a very tired and worn out looking Fuu stepped out of the room, her one visible eye turning to look him over. She looked surprised to see him but Hayner knew she wouldn't say anything or question his appearance. She was naturally quiet and mulled things over to herself.

The girl yawned and took in a deep breath. Hayner noticed that her entire body froze. A hand quickly went to cover her mouth and she suddenly tore off to the door across from her. Hayner was so shocked, having never seen Fuu move so fast, and had taken a step back. _'Alright…?'_ he thought. Just then he could hear the sounds of the poor girl retching from the room she had run to. Hayner's stomach dropped at the sound and he just stood there for a moment. Then a feeling rose up within him and he took a step forward, then another. He moved to find that Fuu had run to the bathroom where he was now kneeling beside the toilet, a hand covering her stomach.

"Uh…" Hayner stood in the door way. "You okay?"

The girl looked to him and opened her mouth to say something. Right as she did that though, her face paled and she turned back to the toilet, retching once more. Hayner went into an instinctive Olette/mother mode and moved to Fuu and began to rub her back. He didn't know where the sudden caring feel came from, but he couldn't just leave her.

"Fuu? I thought I heard you."

Seifer appeared in the doorway, a dishtowel in one hand and a spatula in the other. If the situation were less serious than it was now, Hayner was sure he'd have laughed. Instead he just gazed up and moved out of the way as Seifer took control, helping Fuu to her feet and placing a hand around her waist as he led her out of the bathroom. Hayner followed them out and into the kitchen where he stood in the archway.

Fuu sat at the dining table, a hand covering her mouth and nose. "You still don't feel good?" Seifer asked her and moved back to the stove top where he started cracking eggs into a skillet.

"Food," the girl spurted out weakly.

"As in you want some or not?" Seifer asked, obviously just as confused as Hayner.

Fuu must not have trusted herself to open her mouth and she shook her head, no. "Oh," Seifer mumbled. "Sorry about that. I didn't know that it'd bother you." The older blond then turned around and looked straight at Hayner. "You don't have to stand around."

Hayner glared half-heartedly and went to sit across from Fuu. He looked over the lavender haired girl and took notice to just how pale she looked. And there appeared to be shadows under her eyes. She glanced up and looked at Hayner. Unlike her usual glare she gave him a soft, tired look. She swallowed and moved her hand away from her mouth.

"Rai?" she spoke.

"He's out. Said he needed to pick up a few things," Seifer answered and started to pile food onto a plate. "He shouldn't be too much longer." The girl took this information in silently and placed her head on the table, letting out an exasperated sigh. Seifer placed a plate of bacon and eggs on the table before the two and turned back around as the toaster popped up some toast.

Fuu picked her head up and with once sniff of the food she was up and out of the kitchen in a blur. Hayner sat there with wide eyes, staring straight ahead as he heard the bathroom door slam shut. He looked up as the older man came over to the table and set a plate before him. "You mind getting drinks? The cups are up here." Seifer pointed to an end cabinet above the counter, next to the fridge. Hayner assumed that Fuu wouldn't be joining them and grabbed two plastic blue cups, brining them to the table. He then opened the fridge. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Whatever."

He grabbed the half empty bottle of apple juice and brought it to the table, filling each glass before putting it away. Seifer sat at the table across from Hayner in Fuu's seat. Hayner looked over at him. "Shouldn't we check on her?" he questioned. Seifer made a grab at some bacon and shrugged his shoulders.

"She'll be fine. Do you know how long this has been going on?"

Even though he understood that Seifer was saying the last part figuratively, he said, "No, I obviously don't." He loved being a smart ass, especially in the morning. He took a gulp of his apple juice, feeling how it moistened his dry throat.

"You know, I hate smart assed twerps. And I'm not the best morning person."

Hayner laughed. "I know. I remember that morning at your house. When we were little and your dad accidentally spilled coffee all over your lap. You knocked your plate to the floor, flipped you chair over and stomped all the way to your room chanting, 'today's gonna suck'."

Hayner was impressed to see that he got a smile out of the other and felt a swell in his chest. He stabbed at the egg on his plate fiercely and broke the yoke.

A still silence fell upon them, not too awkward at least. Hayner was so used to either hearing his mother's voice in the morning or listening to the sounds of the streets outside. But this clearly wasn't a busy area of town and the surrounding outside of the apartment was quiet. And you would think that you'd hear more commotion being that the living quarters between families were so close, but that wasn't the case. It was nice, Hayner thought, having a tranquil silence to just think. Then again, sometimes you don't want time to think.

"Hey," Hayner said finally. "I just want to, you know, thank you for everything you've done."

Seifer looked up, toast positioned before his mouth. He sighed and closed his eyes, placing the food back onto his plate. "'Bout time you thanked me."

Hayner glared. "Well sorry. At least I did thank you, alright. You could be a bit more grateful, asshole."

"Well now, that's just not my style." Seifer smirked deviously towards Hayner and the sandy blond could feel his insides beginning to turn into mush. He grumbled something incoherent and busied himself with his breakfast. Who knew Seifer could cook? He wasn't all that great, even after all of the lessons Sora and Roxas' mom had put him through.

"We're taking the eleven o'clock train back home," Seifer said suddenly. Hayner looked up, having finished with his cursed muttering, and stared at Seifer a bit longer than necessary before nodded his head.

They ate in silence for a moment, and once Hayner finished his bite of bacon, he opened his mouth and asked, "Boxers?"

Seifer looked up quickly, and then chuckled lightly. "Everyone's gotta have clean underwear right? Just be nice, those are my favorites."

* * *

"So where did you two meet yesterday?"

Roxas, with a cup of freshly poured tea in hand, asked this question as he traveled from the kitchen area to the living room area. He sat on the loveseat that was placed before the front window and took a sip, enjoying the hot liquid running down his throat.

"We met up at the café yesterday," Demyx said, reaching forward and grabbing a small yellow marshmallow peep from the package on the coffee table. Zexion frowned when he looked at the pure sugar confectionary, wondering how the hell someone could stand to eat them in the morning. But Demyx savagely bit the head off the sugar chick and smiled while chewing it. With a roll of the eyes, Zexion turned back to the television and continued to flip through the channels.

"Demyx here was arguing with Larxene," Zexion added to Demyx previous statement. He set the remote down and his eyes were seemingly glued to the screen as the morning cartoons played. They were classics, old black and white cartoons. Roxas glanced at the television and watched as a small mouse with huge ears argued with an overly large cat. As far as he could tell, he was sure they were in the midst of a brawl over a boat or something.

"Well, all I did was nicely ask if she could make me one of Axel's specialties. She completely flipped on me though!" Demyx threw his hands up in the air, the bottom half of the peep hanging from between his teeth. Zexion leaned back out of hitting rage. "She was so bitchy about it, yelling at me that I had to order something from the menu and that she had no idea how the hell to make that drink and telling me, after giving me the glare of death, to screw off if I didn't want anything that she could make."

A small chuckled escaped Zexion's lips which he quickly covered with his hand. His face heated up and he did his best to ignore the looks the other two gave him. He continued to watch the cartoon.

"Anyways, Zexy had witnessed the whole thing and offered to take me someplace else, loudly proclaiming that we could find someplace with better service." Demyx smiled approvingly and laid his head on Zexion's shoulder. "Since Zexy is so nice."

The blush staining Zexion's cheeks darkened.

Roxas just looked at the two, finding their actions cute. He wanted to ask if there was something between the two, since neither of them seemed to be the type to make the first move. But he found that he shouldn't, knowing that he could possibly make things uncomfortable if there wasn't anything between them yet.

"What time is it?" Demyx asked and looked around him towards the clock. It was rounding on seven thirty. "Shit. Someone's gotta wake Axel."

"I'll do it," Roxas offered.

"You sure?" Demyx asked. He obviously knew about Axel's sleeping habits.

"I'm prepared. I've done it before."

Demyx studied him for a moment then shrugged. "It's your eyes and memory you're sacrificing."

Roxas ignored Demyx's words and headed up the stairs. He had today off from work, but he couldn't say the same thing for Axel who was due at the café in half an hour. _Hotto Keiki_ didn't open until nine, but they always had to arrive early to get a start on restocking, cleaning, and making the pastries.

Roxas opened the door to Axel's room and braced himself for what he was sure to come. He could remember the last time he had woken Axel; suddenly being pinned to the bed by a naked redhead. Though it seemed mildly tempting, he was hoping that this time everything would go along smoothly. Meaning no hot naked Axel.

How in the world could he think something like that?

As usual the drapes were closed and the room was completely dark. Roxas maneuvered over to the bed and carefully climbed on.

The blanket was fully drawn up and over Axel's head. Roxas frowned and sat back on his knees by Axel's side. He wondered how he was going to go about this. He'd learned last time that Axel was hard to wake up. With a huff, he sat up and moved to straddle Axel. He sat directly on the other's back and gripped the violet colored quilt. "Axel," he sang.

Expectantly there was no movement. He smirked to himself and counted to three in his head, ripping the blanket back. With a quick rush of air, Axel's bare back was exposed. The redhead groaned at the loss of warmth and buried his head beneath his pillow.

"Come on, Ax," Roxas called out, trying to coax his friend out of his slumber. He tugged at the other's arm, but he couldn't get Axel up. He scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are you so stubborn when it comes to waking up?" he wondered aloud. He fell off Axel and crawled up by his head, tugging at the pillow. A hand made its way and was placed over Roxas'. The blond was surprised, nearly jumping back. Axel stirred and sat up, the pillow falling off to the side.

"Everyday, there's always someone trying to wake me up," Axel mumbled and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't ever sleep in the morning."

"I guess the fact that you have just under thirty minutes to make it to work doesn't help you does it?"

Axel glared, emerald eyes cloudy from just waking up. "No," he said. "It doesn't." He sighed dramatically and pushed the bed covers aside. Roxas turned his head away, not wanting to get full view of Axel's -ahem- _assets_, but he was relieved to see a pair of flannel pajama pants covering the redhead's lower body. "Half an hour? That's not even enough time for a proper shower." He ruffled through his dresser, searching for clothes. "It'd be so much better if you were going to work with me today."

Just hearing the whining tone made Roxas roll his eyes. "Well you'll have to live with Zack today. And you know how he is when you're late. So I suggest you get your ass in gear and move it."

"Why must you be so pushy Roxie? Do you not want me here? You gonna to kick me out of my own house?" Axel placed a hand over his chest. "You're breaking my heart."

"If only you had one," Roxas mumbled. He moved and sat on the edge of the bed. Axel shut his dresser drawer and walked over, leaning down right into the younger one's face.

"You saying I'm heartless? That what I feel for you is nothing?"

The smoldering look Roxas was receiving made his throat go dry. He stared back with wide eyes and swallowed nervously. "What do you feel for me?" he asked.

Axel could only smile, teeth gleaming sinisterly. "I feel a lot for you Rox," he said. With that he cupped the back of the blond's head and brought their lips together in a smooth, gentle kiss. Roxas' stomach clenched and his chest constricted. He found himself suddenly kissing back, pushing himself upwards to place his lips more firmly against Axel's.

Axel pulled back and ran his tongue over Roxas' lips. "Doesn't that explain so much?" he asked and left Roxas to wonder as he turned and left the room.

Roxas sighed and closed his eyes as he fell back onto the bed. Maybe a kiss like that could give him the idea of what Axel felt, but the bigger question really, was what were they? Friends? Boyfriends? Were they something more or was Roxas thinking this over too much. Sure he liked Axel, but what if this was all just a simple bout of lust that would last a couple of weeks or months, and then fade off into nothing. Could that possibly leave things to be nothing more than an awkward mess in the future?

He was sure that what he felt for Axel ran just a bit deeper than a friends with benefits relationship would. Just the way he got jittery feelings whenever he saw Axel, or how he looked cute with his hair pulled back, or the undeniable feelings he got whenever they kissed. And honestly, do friends kiss whenever they feel like it? Maybe in a friendly/affectionate way, but in the way lovers would?

"Gah!" Roxas sat up quickly and willed all of the troubling thoughts away. He moved off the bed and walked from the room. He walked by the bathroom where he could hear the water from the shower running. He looked over the banister and watched as Demyx moved from the kitchen to behind the couch, leaping over the top and landing partially in Zexion's lap. Demyx giggled and apologized. Even from the second floor Roxas could tell that Zexion had rolled his sapphire eyes and had a small smile on his face. Roxas' lips turned upwards as well.

Ten minutes later found Roxas washing his cup he finished with in the sink and Axel walking down the stairs, his hair pulled back, still wet. Roxas dried his coffee mug and placed it on the counter besides the others near the coffee machine. Axel walked over and grabbed an apple from the bowl that was set on the island. "I estimate that I have roughly two minutes to gorge on this apple since I can't eat it while driving my bike into work. And hopefully if I can drive fast enough, I'll get there about ten minutes late. Zack can't get too pissed right?"

Roxas frowned.

"What?" Axel asked.

"It's getting cold out," Roxas commented, resting his elbows on the island counter.

"And?"

"It's not good to ride your bike in the cold. You'll get sick."

Axel thought this over while taking a bite of his apple. A bit of juice ran down his chin, but he wiped it away with the back of his hand. "I can take Dem's car…"

"Dem and Zex left ten minutes ago. Zexion said something about strict parents and that he needed to check in with them," Roxas said. "I'm heading out anyways. I'll take you there."

"And you expect me to walk back?" Axel spoke skeptically. He tugged at a piece of hair framing his face, pushing it away.

"I actually wanted to ask you something," Roxas said. "Riku and I had planned on going out tonight. To the Annex," he spoke. Axel perked up upon hearing the name of the nightclub. "We wanted to surprise Sora."

"Sora?" Axel questioned.

Roxas nodded. "He's a bartender. Reno's little apprentice."

At this, Axel burst out laughing, his apple dropping to the counter. "No…way," he breathed. "That poor child, having to work with Reno."

"Reno can't be that bad," Roxas said.

Axel wagged a finger in his face. "You don't know my cousin obviously. How about we leave it at this. The Sinclair family is full of perverts, but Reno takes that term to a whole new level."

Roxas paled at the words.

"Yeah, I know," Axel spoke. He bit his apple, sucking the juice away. "Well, if the brat hasn't come home traumatized yet, then he should be alright. Besides, Reno's pretty much hitched anyways."

"Hitched?"

"Yeah." Axel finished his fruit with one last bite moved to toss the core in the trash. Roxas stood up straight and started to follow the redhead towards the door. "He's been with the owner of the club, Rufus, for almost a year now. You want to talk about faithful. Reno'd drop whatever he's doing just to fulfill any wish that fell from Rufus' lips."

"That's nice," Roxas said. "I mean, you don't hear about that kind of devotion too often."

"No, I guess not."

Roxas grabbed his keys from the bowl by the door. "Let's see how long it'll take us. If I drive fast enough, maybe we can make it to the café with you only being five minutes late."

"Ooh, now that's crazy talk. I like it."

* * *

Hayner was helping Seifer finish the dishes when the front door opened.

Rai came waltzing in, as well as the other guy that creeped Hayner out. Hayner noticed something in the guy's hand. He placed it as being one of those collapsible sticks that you normally see blind people using. He looked at it closely for a bit. It seemed to be that at that very moment realization smacked him straight in the face and he dropped the plate that he had been drying. It clattered to the floor and he was glad that it was plastic.

Cheeks heating up, he reached down and grabbed the plate. "Klutz," Seifer muttered beside him. Hayner shoved his arm.

"Jerk," he muttered back.

How could he have not known! The signs were obvious. The sunglasses, the need for help with simple tasks. Was he blind to the fact that Mr. Mystery was blind himself? He felt pretty stupid.

"So what was it that you needed to get?" Seifer asked, shutting the water in the sink off. He turned around, ripping the towel from Hayner's hand and dried his own off. Rai moved to the dining table and set a bag down.

"Where's Fuu?" Rai asked, his voice sounding slightly nervous. His hands fiddled with the bottom hem of his shirt.

"She in the bedroom," Seifer spoke. Rai nodded and moved out of the kitchen and down the hall.

"So what did he get?" Seifer asked. He walked over to the table and reached to check the bag, but the folded up cane came down to strike his hand.

"Hell if I know. It's not like I could give you an eyewitness account. I asked him what the hell we were looking for," Mr. Mystery said, "but he wouldn't answer me. Instead he kept muttering to himself. Something like, 'which one?'"

"He must have actually followed my advice," Seifer said. He sat down in one of the chairs with a huff. Rai then entered the kitchen, a silent Fuu following him by the hand. He sat her down on the end of the table and stood by her nervously.

"Uh, so we've discussed this before, y'know," Rai spoke. He picked up the bag. "And, I don't know how you girls do this…so I wasn't sure which one to get…"

Abruptly he overturned the bag onto the table and out fell approximately ten different pregnancy tests. They clattered to the table's surface. Everyone sat in silent shock, just staring at the small boxes.

A good couple of minutes passed by in silence. That is until Mr. Mystery spoke up. "What is it?"

Seifer, who was sitting beside him, leaned closer to him and whispered a short, "pregnancy tests," in his ear.

"Oh," the guy said. "Well, at least it'll give you some answers. Whether you're fucked, or off the hook."

Those words seemed to spark something within the girl and she calmly took a deep breath and stood up from the table. She walked from the room and down to her own room where she shut the door quietly behind her.

Rai was just about to move when Seifer spoke up, "Don't. Leave her for a bit."

"I can't just leave her, y'know. What kind of boyfriend am I if I do?" Rai said, panicky. He glanced towards the hallway with worried eyes.

"A good one," Seifer answered him. "You should know, better than anyone, how this is affecting her. This is more than just possibly having a kid for her. You should understand that. She needs time alone to think."

Rai nodded. "This is my fault. I'm so stupid…"

"Don't say that," Seifer argued. He narrowed his eyes at his friend. "The test could read negative you know. Don't act like this is a death sentence."

Rai sighed, depressed, and covered his face with his hands. Seifer stood up from the table and placed a hand on Raijin's shoulder, giving him an encouraging squeeze. "We're leaving in half an hour. Make sure you're ready by then," he said. He then turned to the other man. "We're going to pass by Mac's if you want to walk with us," he offered.

"Nah," the guy said. He leaned back in his chair, carefully balancing it on two legs. "He's coming over in a bit to hang out before he goes to work."

"Fine." The thug then turned. "Chickenwuss, come on," he said to Hayner. The blond stood up from his chair, the legs sliding across the floor with a squeal. He walked to the archway where Seifer was waiting, glanced at Rai as he walked past.

The pair walked back towards the room they stayed in the night before and as they walked by Fuu's room, Hayner's entire body froze when he was certain he heard a sob from the other side of the closed door. He pushed his feet to follow Seifer into their room.

The door shut behind him and he just stood there, unsure of what to do, what to say. So many questions formed in his head but nothing would leave his lips. Despite being an arrogant bastard at times, he knew that this wasn't something he should get directly involved with. Especially since these people weren't exactly his friends. But even so, just remembering Fuu and Rai's terrified looking face, he felt a soft spot of sympathy for them.

Seifer was busying himself with straightening out the bed when Hayner finally spoke. "If the test is, you know, positive…why doesn't she just…" he felt horrible for saying it. "Why doesn't she get an abortion? Or maybe carry out and put the baby up for adoption."

Seifer stopped his actions, a pillow hanging from his hands. "It's not that simple," he said ominously. Hayner took it upon himself to fix the bed sheets.

"Why not? I mean, if they're not ready, they could do something…"

"Like I said," Seifer said once more, strongly. "It's not that simple. Fuu wouldn't be able to get rid of any child of her's that easily."

Hayner frowned. "But…"

"Look," Seifer overpowered him. "You don't understand the circumstances, so I suggest that you stay out of this. And don't you dare tell a soul about what you know. Not you parents, not your little posse, no one." Once the bed was all set, Seifer grabbed Hayner's folded clothes and shoved them at the younger blond's chest. "Come on, we have a train to catch."

* * *

It was almost seven when Roxas pulled up to the front of the café, parking alongside the curb in front of the shop. He could see the last of the customers leaving. He shut the car off and stepped out, walking around and entering the café.

The first thing he noticed was Zack, bopping his head along with the music from the stereo as he pushed the oversized broom across the floor. Roxas walked by him and waved.

"Shorty! Had to come see me, huh?" He smirked and deliberately hit Roxas' feet with the broom. Roxas jumped back with a scowl.

"Absolutely Zack. Now where's Axel?"

With a pout, Zack pointed to the back room. "I'm feeling a lack of love, Rox. What? We're friends…right?"

"Of course," Roxas said and turned towards the back room. He smiled over his shoulder. "Best of friends, right?"

"Definitely."

Roxas walked behind the counter and to the back room, finding Axel placing the last pan away. He snuck up behind his friend, unsuspectingly, and grabbed him from behind around the waist.

Axel jumped from surprise. "Jesus," he gasped. "Don't scare me. I'm too young and handsome to die from shock." Roxas laughed and poked Axel in the chest.

"Handsome?"

"There's no denying it Roxie-baby. You think I'm drop dead gorgeous and you know it."

"Keep dreaming," Roxas threw over his shoulder and left Axel to hurriedly take his apron off and follow behind him.

* * *

"I have a proposal for you," Axel said once he had finished playing with all of knobs on the center dash. He finally decided on a radio station playing all the new rock hits and leaned back in his seat. "Alright, Dem and I have already talked this over, and neither of us have a problem with it."

"Okay," Roxas said slowly, cautiously. There was no telling what Axel might have up his sleeve.

"But, we wanted to offer you something." Axel said. The DJ on the radio station sudden began speaking as the song ended and in no time, a new song came on. Ah, the joy of commercial-less XM radio. "Well, we wanted to know if you'd like to move in with us."

Roxas came to a sudden, jerking stop at the next red light, and looked over at Axel. "Seriously?" he said incredulously. "You're joking, right?"

Axel shook his head. "Nope."

Roxas breathed in deep. Axel had just offered him a room of his own, in a nice house, with him. He would be living with Axel. Demyx included, but Axel. Their bedrooms would be right next to each other. And he would be sleeping there every night. "Ah…"

"You don't have to answer right away," Axel said. "Just think it over. Oh, and one other thing. If you so decide to stay with us, there is one rule," he said. Roxas glanced over at him. "You have to meet mom and dad. Demyx and I talked to them about it as well, and they both have no arguments. All they asked is that they had the chance to meet you."

Roxas gulped then. They wanted him to meet their parents? Or more correctly, Demyx's parents. It was funny how his nerves suddenly began to act up, as though he were about to go meet his future in-laws for the first time. He didn't say anything and just focused on road, remembering each turn to get to Axel's house.

Once there, Roxas waited in the living room while Axel charged up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Surprisingly it didn't take Axel long to get ready. In the span of ten minutes the redhead had fixed his hair, washed his face and changed his clothes. Roxas stood when he notice Axel coming back down. His breath caught in his throat as he looked over the other.

A white button down shirt fit Axel's torso nicely, the top buttons open to expose his chest. A silver chain hung low from his neck. Dark faded jeans adorned Axel's bottom-half and a pair of beat up black converse covered his feet. Roxas could see the hint of several black sex bracelets hanging around Axel's skinny wrist and a black studded belt was wrapped around his waist.

"You look…" Roxas swallowed. "Hot."

With a cocky grin, Axel spun in a circle to show himself off. "I try," he announced. He grabbed Roxas' waist and pulled him right up to his chest, his hips pushing against the other's. Roxas bit his lip to prevent any noise from leaving his mouth. He inhaled sharply though when Axel's hand sneaked about and grabbed his ass.

"Axel!"

A nose began to nuzzle his neck and he sighed, wishing to stay like this. Reluctantly he pushed Axel away. "We have to go. Riku's waiting." He walked away from Axel before he could continue to be assaulted. Axel followed behind him out the door and to the car like a deprived puppy.

"So where's Dem tonight?" Roxas asked. He would have loved to have the energetic blond come with them.

"He's at our parent's tonight. I talked to him at work and told him he should come, but he said that mom had called and asked us to come over."

Roxas' grip of steering wheel tightened a bit. "You should have gone. I mean, you're parents are more important than going out with your friends."

"It's fine, Rox. Mom understands."

"Still…" Roxas decided to let the situation go. It really wasn't his business to decide what Axel should and shouldn't do. It just made him think about his own parents.

They arrived at the small apartment complex and Roxas pulled around back. "I've just got to change. I'm sure Riku's ready." He pushed his door open and Axel did the same. They walked in silence to the apartment and Roxas pushed the door open. Sure enough as he walked into the room, Riku was lounging back on the couch, TV remote in hand. He was dressed very similarly to Axel with the exception of shirt color (black) and his pants being light and very ragged and torn. The sleeves of his shirt were also rolled up to his elbows.

"Hey," Riku called out without looking up. He shut the TV off and sat up, stretching a bit. "We're taking your car right?"

"Right," Roxas said as he passed by and entered the single bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Axel walked around and sat on the couch beside Riku. Jade eyes met aqua and Axel smiled.

"You know, you should probably keep your shirt completely unbuttoned if you want to catch the attention of your little lover boy."

With that one sentence, Riku felt a burning rage over take his senses. He remained calm and raised his brows. "Really? Maybe you should cover up more if you don't want to scare Roxas away. A bag over your head would make you much more attractive."

Axel scoffed. "At least I could pull it off."

Riku smirked. "Nice," he spoke. "You keep thinking that."

Roxas came out of the room minutes later. He was in the midst of pulling a sweatshirt on, zippering it up over the black wife beater he had on. The form-fitting sweatshirt was white with a black tribal-like pattern that ran from the back up over the shoulders, down the sleeves and down Roxas' chest. The hood had ended up on top of his head while he was pulling it on and on top there were two small black cat-like ears. His blue jeans were baggy and were held up by a studded belt. The difference between his and Axel's belts though, were that the studs on Roxas' were rainbow.

Roxas cocked his head cutely to the side. "Ready?" he asked. Axel swallowed, finding Roxas' whole ensemble undeniably cute. Oh how he wished that he could steal the blond away and ravish him all night. But sadly that would only cause problems and he didn't need to scare the teen away before they make any real progress. Patience Axel, patience.

* * *

The first thing Roxas noticed as they approached the front door to the Annex was a very tall and muscular man. He was serious faced and stood in a firm position. The funny thing was that his orange hair seemed to take away from his mean appearance.

The blond reached into his pocket and extracted his ID. Riku went before him, handing his ID and the entrance fee over. "Hey Lexeaus."

"Riku," the guy replied in a deep voice that matched his appearance. The man handed Riku his ID back and stamped the silverette's hand with a purple star.

After Roxas and Axel both paid and got their hands stamped, Roxas walked up to Riku. "You know him? By name?"

"You do realize that I drop Sora off here sometimes right? I come in at times too. Not for long. I still haven't seen Sora at work." Riku led the way through the building. Roxas looked behind him to find Axel getting trailed off behind. He grabbed the redhead's hand and pulled him along. They followed Riku who led them both up to the bar which was only slightly crowded with people.

The club was dark for the most part. Streaming lights flashed changing patterns over the crowd of people grouped around dancing. Upbeat music blared through the speakers. The whole room smelled of sweat, alcohol and vaguely of sex. Roxas scrunched his nose up. People all around them pushed and shoved and he held Axel's hand tighter.

Riku made his way up to the bar and shoved a few girls aside. They threw him dirty looks but he ignored them completely. "Reno!" he called over the pounding music. The long haired redhead was the closest one to him and he looked up, in the middle of making a drink.

"Riku! I would never suspect you to be here," he said. He expertly poured the drink he had just shaken into a martini glass and dropped a cherry into it before handing it off to a girl in a tight black dress. Roxas and Axel pushed their way up to the bar besides Riku just then. "And if it isn't my adorable baby cousin! And what's this?" Reno took in the clasped hands. "You snagged yourself a little Roxie as well?"

Roxas scowled and instantly let go of Axel's hand, focused on the bar, completely missing Axel's hurt look. "Where's Sora?" he asked. Reno pointed to the end of the bar where the teen was finishing up a round of shots.

"Hey Sora!" Reno called loudly. The brunette looked up and Reno nodded his head towards the new company. Sora looked past the crowd of people and noticed the new customers. He didn't smile; instead he looked shocked and practically gaped. Roxas watched as he bit his lip and he could almost hear the groan escape his brother's lips. Sora walked away, setting the vodka bottle in his hand behind the counter and walked over to them. Reno laughed, walking by the brunette, his hands teasingly running along his backside. Sora jumped and glared at the back of Reno's head.

"Uh…what are you doing here?"

"These two wanted to surprise you," Axel chimed in for all of them. He pointed a thumb in the direction of Roxas and Riku. Riku full out glared at Axel and Roxas smiled guiltily.

"Surprise?" Roxas mock cheered. Sora gave him a very unamused look. "Hey, all we did was come out to see you and have a bit of fun. Don't be pissed about that."

"It's not that," Sora said. He sighed melodramatically. "It's embarrassing that you guys are here. And you'll distract me from working."

"So then get me a coke with rum, would ya Sora?" Riku said casually. He turned his back against the counter as he scanned the room. He was trying his hardest not to seemed all that concerned with Sora, playing it and cool and knowing that he had to get Sora to noticed and want him, not the other way around. And the fact that Sora had on a very translucent button down white shirt (Standard uniform. Reno took it to the next level and didn't bother to button his up) and tight fitting black pants. It was like handing a flask of scotch over to a recovering alcoholic.

Sora went to work, moving efficiently as he cracked open a can of coke and at the same time, pouring the rum into a glass with it. He placed a small white and red stripped straw in it and handed it over to Riku in no time flat.

"You've really gotten the hang of things, kid," Reno commented and poured some Jack Daniels into a two shot glasses, toasting his own with a young black haired guy, and swung the thing in one go.

"How about a shot between us," Roxas said to his twin. "Just some straight up whiskey to get me going."

Sora grabbed two shot glasses and set them down. With a whiskey bottle in each hand, he filled the small glasses to the brim and each twin took their own. They smiled to each other and twined their arms around each other's in the way a bride and groom would on their wedding day. They looked directly at each other and at the same time, counted to three then drank their own drinks.

Axel let out a whistle. "You know, it must be a twin thing to be completely synchronized. Or comfortable to be so close, face-to-face to each other. I see hot twincest in the making." Roxas made a disgusted face and Sora proceeded to make himself another shot, downing it quickly.

"Anything for you Axel?" Sora asked, recovering from the disturbing comment.

"Just a coke. Alcohol and I don't agree," he said. Roxas had taken Axel to be a good old drinking guy, but he shrugged, guessing that it wasn't his lifestyle choice. He agreed with a few drinks every now and then, but he didn't believe in getting over the top shit faced. That, he thought, was when everything just turned ridiculous and stupid. His way of thinking was that you should have a few drinks to have a good time, not make a fool out of yourself.

Sora slid the glass of soda over to Axel and turned away to attend to other customers.

"Axel! I didn't expect you to be here." Axel glanced up to see his pink haired friend behind the bar, an envelope in his hands.

"Marly? I thought you had tonight off," Axel answered, setting his coke down onto the counter.

"I do," the man sighed. "Actually I've got a date tonight with a cold hearted medic. I just came here to pick up my paycheck." He waved the envelope proudly. "And maybe score some random tips. People pay to see this darling face show up," he smiled.

"You're still with the guy? How long has it been? Two weeks? That's an all time high for you, isn't it Marly?"

With a huff, Marluxia glared at Axel defiantly. "What, you calling me a whore?"

"Actually," Axel said as he took a sip of his drink, "I am."

"Fine, I'm a whore. You're an alcoholic, so what's it matter? We're even." Axel remained silent and glared full force towards his friend.

"Anyways, I really like this guy and I'd rather not mess it up. He's someone good for once, not a scumbag or an asshole. And he has an actual _job_, and a good one at that."

"Can't beat a doctor," Axel agreed, raising his glass.

"Right. Well, you have fun, stay away from the booze and don't do anything to your little friend there that I wouldn't."

Roxas blushed when he realized that the words were directed towards him. Axel spoke, "So you mean I can do just about anything I want with him?"

"I advise you to run, kid," Marluxia said and walked off.

"Gotta love Marly," Axel said in a less than loving tone. He took a piece of ice in his mouth and crunched on it. Looking over, he noticed Riku's eyes following the small brunette, watching as he chatted with a blond who had short spiked up hair and multiple piercing.

"He's watching that guy like he's a cute little uke that he wants to feast on," Axel whispered loud enough into Roxas' ear. Roxas noticed as well, watching as Sora laughed and smiled sweetly at the guy. Riku clenched the cup in his hand and downed the drink. A glass of scotch came sliding his way and Reno winked down at him. Riku didn't show any sign of gratitude and slurped the contents down like water.

"I'm sure he knows that Sora likes piercings. He thinks that they're hot, on girls or boys," Roxas said back to Axel. Sure enough the guy flirting with Sora just happened to have multiple ear piercings, an eyebrow piercing, and snake fangs in his lips. "Not only that, but he told us that he prefers people with light hair," Roxas continued. "With the exception of Kairi."

"And does your brother spurt out randomly all the traits that turn him on?" Axel asked.

"You loosen up after being bored with your brother and friend and a bottle of scotch. Sora's a vocal drunk."

Axel seemed to understand now. Riku was jealous that this guy was having his time to flirt with Sora. And by the looks of it, the brunette was unmistakably oblivious to his actions and real intentions. He acted like he was just talking to one of his friends, not returning any of the guys gestures. Still, Riku's grip on his empty glass only tightened.

It seemed to be at that time that an idea collided with Axel's brain. He moved away from the counter. Roxas threw him an equivocal look and watched as he grabbed Riku's arm and began to drag him away from the counter.

There were less people crowding around and it was easier to navigate around. Axel moved so that they were in perfect view of bar, where they could see and been seen by the workers.

"Axel, what the fuck are you doing?" Riku shouted and wretched his arm from the redhead. He glowered with angry eyes. His look turned from anger to pure shock as Axel suddenly placed his hands on Riku's hips.

"Dance with me, okay?"

"What the hell! What are you trying to do? If you want to dance, you've got Roxas to dance with, not me," Riku went on, clearly not keen on the idea of dancing with Axel.

"Will you shut up for a moment, I'm helping you out, believe it or not."

Riku wasn't sure what he was talking about and he refused to sway along with the beat of the music or the movements of the crowd until he got an explanation. Axel let out a breath of impatience. "If he won't turn and notice you, then make him notice you. You get my drift? It's not going to help if you're sitting over there like a jealous baby when you should be trying to make him jealous." Axel leaned down and spoke into Riku's ear seductively, "Make him want you."

Riku pulled away, his brows furrowed. Axel had a point. He had to make Sora noticed him, see what he was capable of and make him yearn for him. It made sense. He just wished there was another way to do it.

Axel placed his hands on Riku's hips one more time and began to move both of them in time with the music. Riku was stiff at first, but Axel had told him, not too nicely, to "take the stick out of his ass and loosen up." Riku had retorted with an equally nice, "Nothing will ever be up my ass, unlike you."

Finally Riku did loosen up though and he moved his hips in time with Axel. "So, have you ever told Sora you were into little boys?" Axel asked as he trailed a hand down the silverette's thigh. Riku frowned and resisted the urge smack Axel's hand away. He knew that if he wanted to gain Sora attention, then he'd have to put on a damn good show.

"It's not that simple," Riku murmured.

"I don't see why not."

"Well, you've always been accepted, right?"

"Not necessarily. Why, you haven't?"

Riku could tell the dancing was getting too one-sided and he moved his hands, trailing them up and over Axel's arms, running his finger delicately over toned biceps. Axel shivered.

"I have a reason as to why I moved here from Destiny Islands. There are only two people who know that reason. And Sora is not one of them," Riku answered. "Besides, it's one of those classic 'this could ruin our friendship' type of things. I mean, he likes your cousin."

Axel wrinkled his nose. "Yeah. And she likes him. But she told me something about what happened on the beach. When we were coming home on the train she was telling me."

"Which would be?"

The music grew louder and faster and the two had lean into closer together, their torsos up against each other. Axel had leaned down so he could talk directly into Riku's ear and vice versa.

"He asked her out," Axel said.

Riku's entire body went rigid just then. Why wouldn't Sora tell him something like this? It wasn't like his best friend to keep a secret like that from him. Why…?

"But she told him no," Axel finished and felt Riku's body slowly relax, if only a little bit, against his own. "And she told him that someone else was in love with him, that she couldn't compete against them." Axel smirked, his lips just barely ghosting over Riku's ear. He glanced over to the bar where he was positive Sora caught a slight glimpse of them out of the corner of his eye. Whether he hadn't actually seen them or chose to ignore it, Axel wasn't sure. "And she told Sora that he had to figure it out for himself."

Riku was in disbelief but he was feeling just a bit better. He made a mental note to thank Kairi.

The music shifted into a new beat, this one faster if possible and the music seemed to overpower the two, giving them the urge to dance now. People moved all around them, but they both made sure to stay in view of the bar. Axel looked up through half-lidded eyes and noticed that Sora was standing completely still, his eyes locked on them. _'Gotcha,'_ he thought. Now it was time to really put this into action. He leaned down, his lips fully coming in contact with Riku's ear now.

"Kiss me," he said quickly, fleetingly.

"What?" Riku pulled back, stunned. There was no way Axel had just requested that from him.

"Now's our only chance, so just go with it."

There was no room for protest and any words Riku was ready to spurt out died on his lips. Axel's lips fully covered Riku's. Riku looked through the corner of his eye and he could see Sora looking straight at them, his mouth hanging agape. He clenched his eyes shut and let it go on just a bit longer before forcibly pushing Axel off of him. The point Axel was trying to make was made and he had enough of all this. He felt horrible, like he had cheated on Sora in some way.

Axel glanced at the bar, finding that he had been successful. But there was one element that he had not calculated into his plan. His eyes caught Roxas' and he could see some emotion displayed in Roxas' face. He felt the sudden dead weight drop in his stomach and he suddenly had a nasty and guilty feeling.

"I need another drink," Riku muttered and left Axel in the crowd of dancers. It took the redhead a moment to gather himself and he followed Riku's path back to the bar. "Reno," Riku said once he reached the counter, "I need something strong."

"Coming up," Reno said and finished off a round of eight shots, pushing them towards a group of guys who all cheered. He made a mix of orange juice, whisky, a touch of vodka and a hit of cherry rum in a tall glass and slid it over to the younger male. "My specialty," he winked. Reno passed by Sora then and frowned. "What's wrong kid? You look like you just saw a ghost."

Sora shook his head and busied himself with preparing a margarita for a slender blond who had red streaks in her hair.

"Well don't look so gloomy. You get less tips that way," Reno said and leaned down to place a swift kiss on the boy's cheek, then promptly slapped his ass, causing the poor boy to jump and nearly tip over the glass in front of him over. From the side, a growl ripped through Riku's throat when he witnessed the action and Sora must have heard it, looking up with a surprised gaze.

Riku averted his gaze and snatched his drink off the counter, storming off into the crowd.

Axel looked at Roxas who was refusing to look at him. They didn't say anything, instead they looked out into the mass of people. Roxas' foot tapped and his fingers drummed on the glass of scotch in his hand.

Axel didn't like the sudden tension and he wasn't sure what to say. He was certain though that if he opened his mouth to explain, then the blond would lash out on him before he could get two words in.

His fingers twitched and he realized that he needed something to calm his nerves. He hated it when his plans back fired on him. Axel took his pack of cigarettes out and moved to head outside since smoking wasn't allowed inside the club. Roxas looked over at him when he moved and Axel held the cigarette box as a symbol to where he was going. Roxas rolled his eyes and pushed away from the counter, disappearing into the crowd much like Riku had done before.

Axel knew he screwed up but could only hope that some good would come out of his plan. He'd fix his problem with Roxas in a bit. Right now though, he needed a smoke.

* * *

**Now this, should be a very nice treat. I wrote all twenty-one pages you just read in one day! I was on a role and I couldn't stop. I was supposed to clean my room (a self appointed rule) but I was too engrossed with this to even think about it. Oh well, in the end this was more important and a hell of a lot more fun! Please, please, please comment and tell me your thoughts. **

**And I understand that I left it off in a bad place. Whahaha, I'm Ebil, what can I say?**

**And I have to say, when I wrote "Raijin" the spell checker tried to correct me into replacing it with "Raisin" XD.**

_. beta approved._

_REVIEW BECAUSE RACH NEEDS TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! DAMNNNN IT AXEL!_


	14. Silence

**Happy Holiday's everyone! Hope you all have a nice time, and get some nice gifts. Here, I baked you all virtual Holiday cookies! –Passes out cookies- Mmmm, cyber chips!**

**Disclaimer: Alright, so I'm a bit sadistic and like to mess up the relationships I'm writing about. What? It's fun. All you authors out there should understand! And I don't own anything either. So stick that in your juice box and suck it!**

**XD. Ebil truly is my middle name. Oh yes.**

**Please enjoy and share your thoughts!**

* * *

Axel threw the freshly lit cigarette to the ground and sighed miserably. He had just barely gotten to wrapping his lips around the cancer stick in his hand when he stopped and looked into the wispy smoke that swirled from the tip. The clenching feeling in his stomach reminded him of how he felt when Roxas had freaked about him smoking. That was when he found the cigarette terribly un-tasteful and threw it to the ground, squishing it beneath his shoe.

He let out a breath and rubbed his arms. It was getting colder out and he watched as his breath materialized in the air. The mist floated off into the sky and Axel let out a deep breath, trying to prepare himself. He was so disappointed not only with himself but with the fact that he had overlooked the one thing that was always on his mind. He knew that Roxas had some sort of feelings for him and when he noticed the look on the small blond's face, he wanted to drop to his knees so suddenly and ask for forgiveness. He felt so stupid that he could have forgotten about Roxas' feelings in the matter.

But standing around outside in the stale air of cigarette smoke wasn't going to help. So he pushed away from the side of the building he'd been leaning on and shoved his hands roughly into his pockets and walked back by Lexeaus who gave him a curt nod and allowed him to walk in.

It seemed to be that when he needed to find someone, the number of people around had to multiply. He felt defeated already and had no idea where to start looking. He went to the most logical place and walked up to the bar which was even more crowded before. His cousin was being swamped by customers and he was hurriedly serving drinks while at the same time, doing his best to chat with everyone. Luckily, Reno was skilled at multitasking.

"Reno!" Axel shouted over the voices of the crowd and music. He was shoved a few times, but he shoved right back and pushed his way up to the counter. He smacked his hand down onto its surface. "Reno!" The elder redhead looked up. "Have you seen Roxas?" he yelled.

"What?" Reno called back as he mixed different liquors into a shaker cup.

"Roxas! Have you seen him?"

"Does it look like I can keep track of who I see, yo!"

With a roll of the eyes and a loud yet unheard huff, Axel turned around and pushed by the people and made his way around the dance floor. If he had barged straight into the sweaty crowd of dancers, he'd definitely be dragged in by someone to dance with them, and frankly, he wasn't in the mood to dance. He needed to find Roxas and talk to him pronto.

He thanked all deities that he was tall and scanned the heads of people, searching for golden yellow hair. Of course he saw a good portion of people with the same hair color as Roxas, but he could easily make out the teen's gelled locks and deduced that Roxas wasn't among all the others on the dance floor. Well, if he wasn't here, then he'd have to go upstairs.

Axel made his way through the throng of people and stayed close to the railing to avoid a collision with others as he climbed the stairs.

The upstairs section was open and overlooked the entire downstairs of the nightclub. It was less crowded with lounge chairs and fashionable couches and round tables surrounded by chairs.

Sure enough, sitting across from a pissed off looking Riku was Roxas, busily sipping away at a tall drink that was sitting on the table. He was looking over the side of the guard rail, his eyes watching the mass group of humans dancing below. Axel swallowed the lump in his throat and forced his legs to move over to the table.

Both occupants looked up at him, then they both looked back down. Riku glared fiercely at the table, almost as if he were trying to set it on fire with his mind. In his mind, Riku blamed Axel for the entire mess that they were all in and he knew he had every right to. His mind was so unfocused at the moment that he wasn't able to find any reason to be forgiving to Axel. But he realized then that Axel needed to talk Roxas alone. He also noticed that the glass in his hand was empty and he stood up from the table stiffly and walked off without a word to get another glass of whatever Reno decided to make for him.

Axel watched Riku's back as he walked off and frowned guiltily. The term _'royally fucked up'_ flashed in his mind and he sighed miserably.

Turning to the problem at hand, Roxas seemed to point blank ignore the redhead. Instead his eyes focused on anything else; people, the bright streaming lights (good thing he didn't have epilepsy), the DJ at the turntables.

Axel sat at the table across from Roxas and folded his hands on the wooden surface. He twiddled his thumbs. His mind had clearly wanted to quit since he couldn't find a way to start. Should he apologize? Or maybe he should explain why he had done what he did. But would Roxas listen? He didn't know how the boy responded when he was upset so it was hard to tell. If only there was some kind of instruction manual on how to deal with these sorts of things. Something handy that you could keep in your pocket and whip out whenever you found yourself at a loss and needed some quick assistance. Hell, he could make a fortune from that.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Roxas spoke, taking the initiative and starting the path to explanation. Axel looked up, surprised at what Roxas had just told him.

"What makes you say that?" Axel asked. Roxas still wasn't looking at him, his eyes now on the table as he played with his glass.

"I have no reason to be angry, do I?" Roxas inquired. This confused Axel and he couldn't understand why the blond was saying this. Was he just trying to make Axel feel like he hadn't made a huge mistake? He couldn't possibly think this way judging by his mood and his reluctance to look the redhead in the face.

"Of course you do!" Axel argued. Should Roxas be jealous? Or maybe…maybe he didn't like Axel like that? But Axel was sure, he could just tell, that there was something between them. "Unless you don't like me." Was he getting the wrong impression from the younger one?

But Roxas didn't reply to his last comment. Instead he downed the rest of his drink and set it down onto the table with a small clink. Down below, the music suddenly changed into something a bit slower, the DJ calling out to couples. Axel sat there, his thumbs twiddling together nervously. He wanted Roxas to say something because he wasn't sure what to say himself.

Surprising Axel, Roxas looked up with a smile. "It's alright. Seriously, I don't have a valid reason to be upset. I'm just being stupid is all. Sorry."

Axel narrowed his eyes. Uh-uh, no way, never in a million years was his friend going to get away with that. This was obviously bothering Roxas and it was bothering him as well. He wasn't just going to let the whole thing go and act as though it never happened. He felt like blowing up in the blond's face but there were too many people. They needed someplace more private to talk.

"Come on," Axel said as he stood. Roxas' eyes followed him and he frowned. "Come with me. We can talk where there are less people and less noise."

Roxas seemed reluctant to move and Axel grabbed his hand, forcibly yanking him from his seat. Roxas was pulled through groups of people and led down the stairs. Axel pushed his way to the bar where he stopped in his tracks.

His jade eyes were on Riku who, after suddenly downing a shot, pushed away from the table and turned abruptly, not as gracefully as usual which was a sure sign that he was getting a bit past tipsy. Then the silverette moved, like an enraged lion stalking its prey and Axel looked over to where he was moving. He could see the same blond, pierced guy that Riku had been eyeing from before, only now he was up close and personal with Sora's face. Sora, with a nervous look, seemed to try and back away from the guy, only to have his hand grabbed. The brunette opened his mouth to say something, but froze when his eyes locked onto Riku.

In a blur, the guy was pulled back from the table by the back of his shirt, spun around, and suddenly Riku's fist connected harshly with the guy's jaw, sending his head whipping around as he fell to the floor.

Roxas had watched the same thing, his eyes widening as everything seemed to go into slow motion. Riku moving to beat the guy further, Sora crying Riku's name, Reno jumping over the bar to grab the aqua eyed man.

"Shit!" Axel cursed and let Roxas' hand fall from his own as he rushed over too grab Riku. With the combined effort of the two redheaded cousins, they stopped Riku just in time before he pounced on the guy and began to beat him into oblivion.

"Sora ! Call for Rude!" Reno shouted loudly to the panic stricken brunette. Sora seemed incapable of moving, his blue eyes stuck on Riku who seemed to be trying to savagely pull away from Axel and Reno. Axel locked his hands together over Riku's chest, attempting to strengthen his hold on the man. "Sora!"

Finally able to move, Sora pulled a walkie-talkie from underneath the bar and shakily pushed the button and hurriedly formed words, asking for Rude to quickly come to the bar. Roxas was frozen to the spot where he stood, his entire body suddenly numb as he watched Reno and Axel struggled against Riku. He'd never seen Riku act so unrestrained and he'd never seen him even remotely angry enough to attack someone.

"Sorry yo, but this is for your own good," Reno pronounced and pulled his arm back, swinging forward and striking Riku in the stomach. Winded, the man fell to his knees and began to choke for air. Axel let out a sigh and dropped to his knees beside Riku.

"You okay?" he asked. Riku literally growled at him and shoved Axel away.

A tall, muscular bald man with sunglasses and multiple ear piercings approached Reno who was running a hand through his hair. "Everything under control?" the man asked.

"For now," Reno replied, then sighed. "We've got some major damaged control to do. Think you can watch the bar for a minute? I know your skills aren't all that great. Just tell everyone we're temporarily closed and make sure no one steals anything."

Rude glanced down at Riku who was silently kneeling down on the floor. He was blankly glaring at the feet of the people around him. "I'll be here if you need me," Rude said in a deep tone.

"Gotcha. Wish me luck. I hate having to deal with children," Reno sighed. He reached down and grabbed hold of Riku's arm, pulling him up. "You're coming with me," he said. Riku seemed too far out of it to argue for even put up a fight. He complied and allowed Reno to move him.

"You and your little trouble come too," Reno said, motioning towards Roxas who still looked to be in utter shock. Axel nodded and moved to take Roxas' hand once again, following his older cousin behind the bar. "You too," Reno said to Sora who was in as much shock as Roxas. "Come with us." With his free arm, Reno grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him along.

* * *

Reno led the group into one of the back private rooms and, after everyone filed in, shut the door with a quick snap. He gave each of them a firm look then sat on the leather couch set up against the deep red wall. The lights were dim and the carpeting was dark, giving the room a more sophisticated look.

"Well, start talking and solve your problems," he spoke and waved an arm at them. Roxas and Sora both turned their heads so they couldn't look at anyone, both standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. Axel moved and sat on the leather loveseat across from his cousin and placed his feet on the highly polished coffee table between the furniture. Riku sank down to sit against the wall by the door, his knees drawn up to his chest and his bangs falling heavily into his face so his eyes couldn't be seen. No one said anything.

"I'm not here to baby-sit a bunch of fricken brats," Reno growled. He was obviously pissed about what was going on. "So be adults, get over yourselves, and figure out what to do. You two," he pointed from Axel to Roxas, "clearly need to understand what's going on between yourselves. And you two," he pointed from Sora who looked scared at Reno's sudden aggressiveness to Riku who was sulking, "just need some serious help. Especially him," he motioned to Riku. "No more bar fights. Peaceful talk. Any shouting and I'll personally take you out back and shove my baton up your ass."

A knock sounded at the door. Reno stood up and moved across the room, his footsteps heavy with anger. He gripped the brass door knob and wretched the poor door open. "What?" he spat.

Leaning back just a bit with his eyebrows raised, Rufus blankly stared at Reno, whose expression changed from pissed to sorry in a matter of seconds. "Shit," he cursed.

"I'd say," Rufus retorted, peering around his lover to see who else was in the room. After taking in all the faces, his eyes turned back to Reno. "What do we have here? An intervention? I always thought you drank too much."

Reno grinned sheepishly, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "No, not an intervention. Just some everyday personal matters that need to be taken care of," Reno implied quickly. He glanced behind him to the three looking at him with a heavy glance. "Why don't you guys get home," he said in an even tone.

"But-" Sora started, suddenly cut off by Reno holding up his hand.

"Don't worry about work. Some things are far more important," his eyes shifted to Riku who hadn't moved an inch. "You haven't had anything to drink tonight, have you Axel?"

"No."

"Good. Take them home."

With those final words, Reno pushed Rufus back and shut the door behind him. He let out an exhausted breath then looked at Rufus who was eyeing him suspiciously. "Kids," Reno shrugged.

"Just like the one I've got," Rufus muttered sarcastically. He moved down the dimly lit hallway towards his office. "You seemed pretty angry with them. What brought that on?" the blond man asked. Reno followed behind him like a baby chick, suddenly grinning from ear to ear.

"Hell, I'm not mad at them," Reno confessed. "Just thought that if I seemed angry enough and if I threatened them, then it would scare them into actually talking things out."

"Well, you were shouting loud enough. You're as ruthless as ever," Rufus spoke and faced the polished, dark double doors.

"What can I say," Reno spoke and moved behind the other man, placing a hand over the door knob, not quiet opening the door but starting to turn the knob. "I like to be rough," he whispered directly into the man's ear. He could feel the shiver that ran up his lover's spine and heat flared within him in anticipation.

Rufus glared at the door, hating how Reno seemed to always be able to turn all situations in his favor. Swallowing, he asked, "Who's watching the bar?"

"Rude," Reno breathed huskily.

"Seven minutes? We don't want him to suffer alone," Rufus said and placed his hand over Reno's to open the door.

"Make it ten. He can last that long handling the bar alone. If it'll take longer…I guess he can join us," Reno teased, placing a delicate kiss along Rufus' jaw.

With a scowl, Rufus opened the door and said, "I'll give it nine. And you're not on the clock now."

"You mean I don't get paid for my services?"

"Not if you want any."

* * *

The room was completely still. No one moved, no one said anything and no one looked at anyone. Four pairs of eyes were turned in different directions. No one knew if there were appropriate words that could be used in an attempt to try and explain anything that was going on. No one could explain anyone's behavior, from Roxas' to Riku's to Reno's. There just didn't seem to be anything to say and now just didn't seem like the right time to try and talk anyway. The best thing for them would be to give it time and mull over what had happened within the span of the last hour.

"Let's go," Axel said and moved towards the door. He sounded so lackluster and unlike himself. "It's been a long night and I think Reno's right. Let's just go home."

Sora was stunned into not being able to talk and nodded, following up behind the older man. Roxas seemed to have to force his legs to move. Axel opened the door and nudged Riku with his foot. He didn't move. "Move it, Kanjo (1)," Axel grumbled, substituting Riku's first name with his last. Slowly Riku stood and refused to look at anyone, instead hurrying out the door before any of them.

Silently the remaining three made their way to the car outside where Riku was waiting for the doors to be unlocked. Roxas fetched the keys from his pocket and unlocked the driver's side door and pressed the button to unlock the rest. He looked up at Axel who was behind him and handed the keys off without one word. The blond moved around the front of the car and climbed into the front passenger seat.

This time Axel didn't play with the stereo. Instead he just turned the music down low so it was just something in the background. Lights flashed all around them, illuminating their faces to show very similar expressions. All four of them kept to their own thoughts, silently recalling the events of the night.

At one point when they were stopped at a red light, Axel had pressed his forehead against the steering wheel and after a moment, picked his head up fast and slammed his hands against the wheel with a loud curse of, "God damn it!" This had caused Roxas to jump and a small sound escaped Sora's lips. Riku didn't seem fazed one bit.

They arrived to the apartment complex after what seemed to be a very long and excruciating ride. Axel shut the car off and they all sat there, quiet. The tension was thick and seemed to be suffocating in such a small, confined space.

Axel took a few heavy breaths and tried his hardest to get the words to form in his mouth. After one last breath, he turned a bit to face the rest of them, meaning for the words to be for them all and opened his mouth. Just as he was about to speak though, the back door opened and Riku got out of the car, slamming the door behind him with a very loud _bang._

The words died just then and Axel's eyes shifted down towards the gear shift, the sadness in them shadowed by guilt.

A smaller _thump_ sounded when Sora's head clashed with the window. He gazed out into the night, the moon reflecting off his face. Axel noticed the look of pure confusion and he could see that the brunette was thinking hard. After a moment, Sora too, stepped out of the car and started up the walkway towards the apartment.

So it was just Roxas and Axel now.

Roxas stared out the front window at the complex, his eyes transfixed on nothing in particular. His eyes were also cloudy, not showing any clear emotion or how he felt. Axel was frustrated, as he forced his eyes off of the teen, that he couldn't read his face or what he was feeling. It was just like when they first met; he wasn't able to clearly read Roxas then either.

"Look, Rox, I-" Axel started but was cut short when Roxas interjected him.

"Not tonight Axel." Roxas shifted and looked at the redhead. He looked so tired to Axel. Like he was so worn down from something. "Take the car and go home. We'll talk tomorrow." They had to work together in the morning.

"But it's your car, Roxas. How will you-?"

"Pick me up in the morning. I'll see you then." Then Roxas paused, as though he were trying to decide whether he should really get out of the car or not. Axel watched with a heavy heart as Roxas reached for the door handle and pulled the door open. Without another word or a glance back, Roxas walked up the walkway and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

It took Axel a good ten minutes before he was able to conceive the idea that Roxas wasn't going to come back running to him and he started the car. He drove home with no music playing, just his thoughts that haunted his mind. He drove faster, pushing the pedal down more, more, more until he felt like he wasn't even in the car. Like he was running with nowhere to go.

By the time he got home, his hands were shaking and his eyes were misty. His hands clenched the steering wheel and he shut the engine of the car off quickly and got out before he could get back in and take off somewhere.

He slammed the front door shut behind him and dropped the keys in the bowl by the door. He walked briskly through the room and towards the stairs, his head down and the sound of his footsteps reverberating off the high ceiling. Demyx, who had been occupying the couch, suddenly sprang up the instant Axel began his march across the room. "Axel!" he shouted, but received no response from his friend. His lighter footsteps fell behind his friend as he following him upstairs.

Axel's door shut before Demyx could make it there and when he went to grab the knob, he found that the door had already been locked. "Axel! Open the door!" There was no response, but Demyx continued to pound away. "Dammit Axel! Open up, come on! Talk to me!" Sure he sounded whiny, but he didn't care. "Axel! Axel Shaozi!" No response. "What happened?" Demyx asked in a lighter tone. "Talk to me," he pleaded.

There was some muffled shuffling around then it stopped. "Ax, open the door for me."

It took a good while and Demyx wasn't sure if Axel was doing as he asked or not. Just as he raised his hand to knock on the door again, it suddenly opened and Demyx peered in to see the retreating back of his friend. He followed him in after shutting the door softly behind him. Axel got into his bed and pulled his bed covers up and over his head. Demyx walked around to the other side and flopped down, climbing under the covers after him.

"You going to talk to me?"

Nothing.

Demyx knew that he just had to go along with Axel and not push him into confessing something he didn't want to. He's handled so many of these situations that he knew that it was his place to sit back and just be there and wait until Axel was ready to talk. Sometimes it took days, but he made sure he was always around when his older friend was ready to talk. There just wasn't much else he could do.

They laid there and didn't talk. Demyx had wrapped his arms around his friend to show that he was there, trying to comfort him any way he could.

Finally Axel had opened his mouth to talk.

"It doesn't matter Dem," he said in such a sad tone that it broke Demyx's heart. "I try to do something for someone else, and every time I just mess up. I ruin everything for everyone. I'm so worthless, I can't even help anyone." His voice was just barely a whisper and Demyx instinctively wrapped his arms tighter around him.

"Don't go blaming yourself for everything."

"Oh come on." A stroke of built up frustration over came Axel and he pulled away from Demyx's grip. "Everything that's happened to me is my fault. I don't blame mom for trying to get rid of me."

Of course Demyx knew that Axel wasn't speaking about his adoptive mother, but his biological mother. He didn't say anything.

"You know, sometimes I wish she had. Then I wouldn't be here, screwing other people's lives up."

"Stop. Axel, your mother was wrong and you know that. You're not worthless." Demyx bit his lip hard. He'd done this so many times and he knew that he had to be strong. For the both of them. "Look, just put everything that happened behind you. You don't have to tell me what went on. Just sleep for now. How about we go visit mom tomorrow?" he suggested.

Axel didn't say anything. Demyx got up and out of bed and rummaged through Axel's drawers, finding some suitable bedtime clothes for Axel to wear. He pulled out flannel blue plaid pants and a t-shirt that had been freshly laundered. He walked back to the bed and tugged at the dark bed covers, trying to get Axel to loosen his grip on them. "Ax, just change at least. You've got to be uncomfortable," Demyx went on and continued to pull at the quilt.

Reluctantly Axel complied and pushed the covers down and sat up on the bed, his long legs falling over the side. He frowned down at the floor, his eyes closed. Demyx placed a finger beneath his chin and forced his face up. Axel opened his eyes, giving Demyx the saddest look. The blond then stroked Axel's cheek, just below his inverted tattoo, with his thumb gently. He offered Axel a smile which didn't seem to help. "Here," he said and placed the clothes beside Axel. "I'll stay in here with you tonight. I'm just going to the bathroom quick."

When Demyx had finished his bathroom run and returned to Axel's room, he found the clothes Axel had previously been wearing piled by the side of the bed. His lips stayed down turned and he was tempted to pick them up and throw them in the hamper that was sitting, un-used, next to Axel's dresser. But judging from the rest of the room, it really didn't make any difference. So he just climbed into bed next to Axel, facing him but unable to see his hidden face.

Demyx hated it when something like this happened. He understood that life was a tough thing, but for Axel, it all just seemed to be taken to another level. He was always nervous about leaving Axel alone when he got into moods like this, and he had to be careful to watch Axel in case the redhead began to slip into old habits that were so incredibly hard to overcome in the past.

He wasn't sure what happened, but it had to have been bad enough to put him in a mood like this. Axel had been good about keeping his mood in check and not letting things bother him too bad. But occasionally something would bring back some bad memory or make him feel some self hatred that would make him potentially dangerous not only to others, but to himself.

Demyx suddenly felt a finger run under his shirt and trace a line along his side, following a scar that had been made only a few years previously. He shivered as memories flooded his mind and Axel's fingers ran back along the scar.

"Sorry," Axel muttered, spikes of red hair sticking out from the blanket. Demyx could feel Axel's eyes on his skin, burning as he stared at it intently.

Demyx didn't need to say anything. He'd already forgiven Axel, the second after everything had happened that day, and he knew that Axel knew he was forgiven. He just had to be reminded sometimes.

"It's alright. It's not your fault."

* * *

**1. Kanjo means 'emotion' in Japanese. 'Kanjo no' means emotional so Kanjo worked. So Riku emotion. I was going for the emotional (i.e. EMO XD)**

**So, how was that for a chapter anyways? I know I didn't fix anything, and I'm sorry for that. But I'll get there. **

**And oooh, we get a glimpse into Axel's past. Not much, but eh. That'll be developed more over time, and then fully explained closer to the end. Suspenseful and cruel, yes, yes it is. **

_. beta approved._

_uhm, alright. so who wouldn't want their name to be AXEL FIRECRAKER SPOON! ITS TOTALLY AWESOME! :D_

_Review for Kit._

**Now.**

_Or Rach will come find&kill you. :O_


	15. Revelation

**Gosh, I'm having medical issues. Not very good ones either. If I don't get the chapter after this up by the sixth of Jan, then wish me luck on my testing. I'm honestly not sure if I want them to find what'd wrong then or not. Blah. **

**Disclaimer: I got chain of memories for Christmas. And wii music. A new DS (my third, how sad) and a bunch of other things. I also bought myself a new silver PS2 since my other one nearly bashed my head in and broke as it fell from my top shelf in my closet and to the floor. It was a good playstation, may it rest in peace –bows head-**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_Go ahead, let yourself go_

_Fall down into my awaiting arms_

_You're wings are broken, but do not fear_

_Let go, let go, fall into me._

Axel had laid awake listening to these words being sung to him.

_I feel your pain, it hurts so bad_

_But trust me and let me take it from you_

Lyrics that were so familiar to him. He'd heard them so many times, though it had been a long time since they'd been sung to him.

_I feel your anguish, your broken heart_

_They weigh you down, those tormenting memories_

How long had it been since he'd heard them? The delicate voice that sang them was so soothing, just what he needed right now. He couldn't smile, but his lips relaxed. They were no longer pulled downwards into a stressful frown. Fingers ran through his hair and they felt so good, so comforting, so familiar.

_Go ahead, let yourself go_

_Fall down into my awaiting arms_

_Your wings are broken, but do not fear_

_Let go, let go, fall into me. _

Drifting into his ears and resting his uneasy mind, Demyx softly sang a song he'd written, one he dubbed to be Axel's lullaby, and continued to run his fingers through his friend's hair. Even when he was sure Axel had drifted off to sleep, his voice continued on as his mind filled with images of the past. It'd been so long since he'd sung this song. It just came natural to him.

He ended off on a gentle note and closed his eyes, burying his face further into Axel's neck as he drifted after Axel to dreamland.

_Let go, let go, fall into me._

* * *

After Roxas had left Axel in the car and walked into the apartment, he found the living and kitchen areas abandoned. Down the hall, the bedroom door was shut and the small crack between the bottom of the door and floor indicated that there was no light turned on. The bathroom door was shut as well, though the light in there was turned on.

Letting out a long delayed breath, Roxas dragged his feet over to the couch where he slumped against the back of the furniture and closed his eyes.

What an eventful night. He'd never imagined that one night could turn out to be so wretched, yet here he was with a heavy heart and a lot on his mind.

There were two things that Roxas couldn't get out of his head. The first was the burning image of Axel and Riku lip locked. That was a shocker by itself and his chest still clenched when he pictured it. The second was of Riku snapping, all self control lost from the man. It was chilling to think that Riku, calm and composed Riku of all people, could snap like he had and just full out attack someone. He was still in mild shock. But he couldn't change his opinion of Riku. The silverette was still one of the best and most kindhearted people he knew. Everyone had their bad moments, especially after a few drinks.

His mind drifted to Sora, wondering what could possibly be going on in his twin's mind. If Riku's actions tonight weren't enough to at least give Sora the barest of hints that his best friend may care for him more than he could imagine, he wasn't sure what would.

Roxas opened his eyes. The room was dark, but despite the lack of light, he could tell that his vision was blurry. He'd had a bit more than necessary to drink and he knew that he would regret it in the morning. His stomach felt a bit uneasy as well. He could only imagine how Riku felt, knowing that the older man drank far more than he had. Might as well take some medicine and start the road to recovery sooner than later.

On wobbly legs Roxas stood and he used the couch as guidance towards the hallway. He steadied himself with a hand on the wall and moved towards his destination.

He knocked on the door. "Um…Sora? Or Riku…can I come in?"

"Open," was the only thing muttered and he could tell that it was his brother's voice. He grasped the door handle and twisted the knob, pushing the door opened.

Blinking against the light, Roxas pushed the door open more until it hit a solid body. The door had collided with Sora's leg which was brought up to his chest. He was sitting in a manner, much like Riku had been when Reno dragged them back into the private room. His head was bowed and his face was caught in the shadows. Roxas felt his heart ache at the sight. He hadn't seen Sora look this depressed since their parent's memorial service.

Kneeling down beside his twin, he hesitated in reaching out. Physical contact may not be the best thing right now. Instead he opted for just waiting, wondering if he would receive any sort of reaction. So he waited, moments rushing past. "Sora, talk to me," he asked.

Slowly the brunette picked his head up. His eyes were distant and clouded with confusion. He sniffed quietly, giving indication that he was on the verge of crying. A hand made its way to the teen's forehead, fingers tangling in chocolate locks.

"Tonight was hectic, right," Roxas tried. He hoped that he didn't sound as hurt as he felt. He was unsure of his desire to want to sound tough. He'd always been someone who guarded how he felt, excusing his emotions with a smile and simple words that forged a fake feeling. That's how he had always been. He never wanted to burden other people by having them know of his pain.

"Did you know?" Sora asked sharply, suddenly. His voice was a whisper, but it was irritated.

"Know…?"

"About Riku. Did you know about him?"

Roxas didn't respond right away. He knew that they were going to talk, and he preferred it that way. So he sat on his butt and stared at his brother's down turned head.

"I did," he answered truthfully. He drew his own knees to his chest, his hands reaching down to grasp the ends of his toes. His chin sat upon his bent knees. Sora didn't answer him. "Is that what's bothering you? Or is there more to it?"

Brows knit, Sora bit his thumbnail, a sign Roxas had picked up meaning that he was thinking. "I don't get why he never told me," Sora finally admitted.

"Well," Roxas started, "do you go right up to your best friend and say, 'hey, I'm gay and I think I may like you'?"

Sora glanced up as he shook his head. He understood that much, but he thought that Riku could trust him with everything. He shouldn't have ever thought that Sora would cast him aside, just because he had these kinds of feelings. Riku should know that he is open-minded and not judgmental. He'd never get mad at his best friend over something so simple. "I get it," he spoke.

Roxas knew that his brother would never be upset over something like this. He had even told Riku before that he should just tell him everything. Tell him why he moved from Destiny Islands to Twilight Town, and just tell Sora how he felt. But Riku had always refrained from doing so, always making excuses as to why that wasn't a good idea at all.

"I didn't like it," Sora then mumbled quietly. Roxas wasn't sure if he was thinking aloud or talking to him. His brother's face was turned away, his cheek resting on his knee.

"Didn't like what?" He had a mild idea of what he was talking about.

Sora sighed, his whole body growing weary with lack of sleep. His mind was mentally exhausted, but he wanted to get everything off his chest, and Roxas was right here, willing to listen. "Riku and Axel."

'_That makes two of us,'_ Roxas thought to himself. He rocked his curled up body a bit, his back hitting the counter behind him. "I understand. I wasn't a big fan either."

"Axel?"

"…yeah."

"Why do you think he did it? I mean, could he like…?"

Roxas bowed his head. It wasn't like that possibility hadn't come up in his head. But it was something that he'd rather cast aside. It made him think and question himself; where was the proof that Axel truly liked him? Alright, there were the kisses and such, the flirting and the mild touching. But that wasn't solid evidence. If he thought back to the entire time that he had known Axel, from their fateful night at the party to seeing him this night, had he ever once said _'I like you, Roxas'_? No, he hadn't. The closest he had gotten was telling Roxas that he cared about him. But anyone can care for someone. Friends care for each other don't they?

What Axel could be feeling is a mild bout of lust that could possibly run out in the next three days or until he found someone much better than Roxas to fall in love with. And Roxas knew, he just knew that if that happened, he'd have to smile and let him go. No matter how badly it hurt. It would be selfish to try and keep Axel to himself when the affection could be one-sided. He would have to do whatever he could to keep Axel happy. Only then could he be happy.

"I'm not sure Sora. But I'll tell you one thing for sure. Riku doesn't like Axel that way. But I'm not going to go in and explain everything to you. I really think you should talk to Riku yourself. Just not tonight though. I think he needs some time to think by himself."

Sora nodded his head. Roxas was right. The only way to go about this was to talk to Riku directly. But the problem was that this whole thing was eating away at him and he had the desperation to get answers now. He needed some explanation now, just to hold him over. He wouldn't be able to last the night being clueless.

"Yeah, you're right." Sora then moved and stood up. He ran a hand through his spikes and reached into his pants pocket, extracting his cell phone.

"Who're you calling?" Roxas asked, also standing up. They walked out from the bathroom and towards the living room.

"Kairi," Sora answered and was going through his list of numbers. He found the girl's number, pressing the green button and putting the phone to his ear.

"Sora! It's nearly one in the morning!"

Sora placed a finger to his lips, effectively shushing his brother. "Kairi? Sorry it's late, but I need to talk to you." He turned away from his twin and walked to the front door and stepped out into the night.

The air was cold as it surrounded Sora, chilling him quickly. He wrapped his free arm around his other and started to walk up the pathway past the other apartments.

"_Sora? What do you need? Are you alright?"_

"I'm fine," Sora answered. "Alright, I'm not fine. But I'm not injured, just so you know. I'm confused."

"_Would this have anything to do with you trying to figure out who likes you?"_ the girl asked. She sounded awfully tired and Sora felt a bit guilty that he had woken her up. But he knew that she understood, especially with what was happening now.

"It might," Sora said slowly. His eyes shifted upwards, watching as small wispy clouds danced along the sky, shielding the stars periodically.

"_Talk to me," _she said and Sora heard her shifting her position. She must have just sat up in bed. He faintly heard the click of her lamp being turned on.

"Well, Riku, Roxas and Axel came to The Annex tonight. And everything was fine for a while. But the first bad thing I noticed was Axel and Riku dancing." He swallowed. "Together, y'know. And then they kissed."

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop there. They _kissed_!"_

Sora walked to the corner of the sidewalk that wrapped around the building and led the parking lot. He stopped there and sighed before sitting down on the cold pavement. Idly he began to pick at the grass before him. "Yes," he answered solemnly.

Kairi was quiet for a moment as she picked up on his tone of voice. "You didn't like it…did you?"

She was shocked when she heard his reply. "No." He sounded so close to tears and she could picture his misty eyes. Sora sniffed and blinked, noticing the moisture that had indeed gathered in his eyes.

"_It's alright Sora. Just calm down and take a deep breath."_ He did as he was told.

How hard it must be for Sora to finally start discovering his true feelings, Kairi thought. Though she didn't have the personal experience, she was sure that it was hard to learn something new about yourself, something completely unexpected.

"I've never had a definite pull to either gender," Sora said. "But I just always thought that it was nothing, that I'd always like girls. I never expected this." He sounded scared.

"_Sora, just remember that no matter what, we'll all still love you. I mean, look at your brother. Or better yet, look at Riku. Has your opinion of him changed since you found out that he liked guys? Is he not still your best friend?"_

"I know." He waited and they fell into a silence. Sora's breath drifted from his mouth and floated upwards, disappearing into the darkness. "Kairi," he paused. "Riku was the one you were talking about wasn't he? The day at the beach."

Now she had to decide whether to tell him or not. Besides that fact that he had figured it out, she had sworn to Riku that she wouldn't say anything. Sure it was an obvious thing now, but a promise is a promise, and those aren't meant to be broken. But even if she did tell Sora that yes, Riku was the one in love with him, there was still so much that Sora didn't know about the silverette.

"Yes Sora, he is," she finally answered. Sora held his breath as the solid truth was finally unfolded. Some strange emotion washed over Sora and he felt his whole self just finally calm down, like he was tightly coiled up before and now she was finally able to unwind.

"_But that doesn't mean anything,"_ the girl continued on. _"Sora, you have to talk to him. There are still some things that you don't know about Riku. And I think it's about time that you learned about them. I know you are an understanding person and I think that this will really prove to Riku that there isn't anything he can't tell you."_

"Thanks Kairi," Sora said, feeling very appreciative of his friend. His heart swelled with lingering feelings that he had for her, but new feelings that he'd never thought he'd ever had came over him as well.

"_Now, what else happened? I have this feeling like there's more that you haven't told me."_

"Oh, well, not too much. Alright, that's a lie actually. The thing that really signaled to me that Riku was hiding something was that when this one guy was all up in my face-"

"_Like flirting or yelling?"_

"Flirting. I think." Kairi chuckled. "Well, I tried to step away from him, but he grabbed my wrist and the next thing I saw was Riku running over to us. He grabbed the guy from me and punched him hard in the jaw!"

Sora heard the girl gasp. _"Riku! No way. He'd never lose his cool like that."_

"But he did! And then Roxas was upset with Axel for kissing Riku and they must have gotten into a fight or something since they both looked suicidal."

Kairi didn't say a word.

"Crazy right?"

"_Is Axel okay?"_

"Huh? I'm not sure. He looked seriously miserable when I got out of the car."

There was no answer, nothing said back to him. "Kairi?"

"_Sorry. It's nothing. Hey, is there anything else you need to talk to me about?"_

For reasons unknown, Sora could tell that Kairi seemed to have suddenly gotten on edge. "No. I'll let you go back to sleep. Sorry for waking you again. And thanks for helping."

"_Anytime sweetheart. Just make sure you talk to him and solve this so you two can be together."_

"I wouldn't go that far Kairi. I'm just recently discovering things. And I'm not even sure if I really do like Riku or not."

Kairi wasn't going to say anything. She was nearly one hundred percent positive that the brunette had feelings for his best friend. But hey, why not let him discover that for himself.

"_You tell yourself that. Goodnight Sora."_

"Goodnight."

* * *

Axel woke the next morning wrapped in Demyx's embrace. He turned his head from where it was fit snugly beneath his friend's chin and glanced at the clock. He had forty minutes to get up, get ready, pick up Roxas and go to work.

Personally, at this point, he didn't give a damn.

He just didn't want to move. Having Demyx's arms around him and his warmth surrounding him was so comforting. He could lie in bed all day and never move. He wished, just for today at least, that life would just take it's bitchiness and leave him be for the next twenty-four hours.

When he turned his head, Axel's hair had tickled Demyx and inevitably woken him up. A hand moved to the top of his head, fingers brushing through red spikes. "Morning," was muttered, the sound vibrating in his ear which was pressed to the blond's throat.

"I hate that word right now. I just want to sleep," Axel murmured back and closed his eyes, fully intent of saying 'screw you world' and sleeping the day off.

"Actually, I was thinking. I think you should stay home today. We can go see mom. She wouldn't stop asking about you last night. She wants to see you badly."

Axel moved and sat up, hanging his head forward. "I'm supposed to pick Roxas up. I have his car. And then I'll have to call someone and have them cover my shift for me. It's more trouble than it's worth."

"Nonsense," Demyx said and pushed the bed covers aside. He left the room for a few minutes then returned, their home phone in hand. "I'll call Yuffie. I'm sure she'll cover for you. And you can take Roxas his car right now. I'll follow you and we'll go straight to mom and dad's from there."

Axel had to admit that that sounded like a nice plan. But he needed to talk to Roxas. That was his top priority at the moment. He was so high strung right now and he felt so depressed for ruining everything the previous night. But he was proud of himself for withstanding the urge to have anything to drink.

"Dem, I don't need you to babysit me." Axel uttered. He felt like a child whenever Demyx did this.

"You know I worry. And I haven't seen you act like this in a really long time. You know what Libby said about relapses."

"They can be sparked by any kind of emotional stress." Axel said, repeating what his therapist had told him, word for word.

"Exactly."

Axel just looked up at Demyx, shoulders slumped. He couldn't work up any different expression rather than the bland one he was showing now. He was still so tired and his body seemed to want to refuse to move. He was mentally exhausted and he felt like someone had ripped his heart out. It was such a familiar feeling, only this time it was without the mind-blowing headache of a hangover.

It was like a brick to the face, the force of the past images and sounds invading his mind. The yelling and screaming, the burning pain, the self hatred, feeling useless, scared, worried. Having to fear for his life everyday. And the rejection. His whole life was based around rejection. And it hurt so bad.

His hand moved to clench at his shirt, a fist being made directly over his heart. His teeth clenched together. He was rejected last night. Roxas didn't want him. Roxas probably would never want him. It was just like with Demyx. That time that Demyx didn't want him either, rejected him for everything he had become. He couldn't go back. It hurt too much.

He didn't want to be alone.

He was so lonely.

Because he was always rejected.

A warm pair of arms encircled his torso and a head pressed against his shoulder. "I'm here," Demyx whispered.

"Don't go," Axel whispered back.

"Never again."

* * *

Roxas woke up the next morning with his covers stolen, his pillow having fallen to the floor, and a headache to boot. He groaned groggily and moved to stretch his legs out like he did every morning, but he ending up kicking his brother in the leg and immediately pulled his legs back.

Neither twin had wanted to impose on Riku, figuring it was best to let him have his space for once since they moved in, and had agreed that it was possible for them to share the couch.

It was a tight fit and their legs where overlapping and uncomfortable, but it wasn't the worst thing ever. Well, Roxas knew Sora had a better night then he did. The very large blanket that was plenty for both of them had ended up completely on Sora's side of the makeshift bed, leaving Roxas in the cold. How thoughtful.

Luckily his kicking his brother didn't stir the brunette and he got up off the couch. Either Sora was awake and waiting for him to move, or he was psychic or something. But moments after Roxas got up the sleeping twin had moved and stretched out completely across the couch.

"Bitch," Roxas muttered, meaning no harm in the words. With a quick glance at the clock, he found that he only had half an hour before Axel would get here. So quickly he snuck into Riku's room and as quietly as he could, gathered some of his clothes from the closet and snuck back out.

After getting dressed he grabbing some pills from the medicine cabinet and took them with a glass of water. He snagged an orange from the kitchen counter and sat at the dining room table, watching out the window for his BMW.

His fingernails dug into the orange peel, breaking it open to allow him to start peeling the orange. He hissed though, as a forgotten cut on his finger was doused in citric acids from the orange. He hissed stuck his index finger in his mouth. Two days ago he had discovered the small wound on his finger with no explanation as to how it got there. Sadly, that was a normal occurrence for him.

He finished the last slice of orange just as he pulled the top of the sharpie marker off. He had taken the sticky note pad that normally sat on the table and decided that he should write a reminder note that today was shopping day. Both Riku and Sora didn't have to work so he figured that that would be a good time for them to go out and spend time together, assuming that they didn't talk beforehand.

After writing **SHOPPING** in big bold letters, he capped the sharpie and ripped the note off.

Out of the corner of his eye, Roxas then noticed the shiny black BMW pull into the parking lot. Behind was a midnight blue car. The Audi cabriolet that Roxas had recognized as Demyx's car.

Mild confusion overpowered any other feeling that Roxas got. Why would Demyx be here as well?

Standing up quickly, Roxas went to the couch were he delicately placed the sticky note on Sora's forehead. He silently prayed that everything would go alright for Sora and Riku today, then tore out the door.

He rushed down the sidewalk and upon turning the corner nearly ran straight into Axel and Demyx. He instantly noticed the unhappy appearance of Axel.

Demyx took the initiative and spoke. "Axel's not going to work today."

A sinking feeling drained any warmth from Roxas. He felt cold upon hearing these words and it felt like his stomach was full of lead.

"I called Yuffie. She's going to work with you."

Oh yes, that made everything better. Not that Roxas personally disliked Yuffie. In fact, he actually liked her, which shocked him. But not today. He didn't think that he'd be able to handle her hyperactive self today.

And what about Axel. They had to talk, didn't they? Or maybe Axel didn't want to talk to him. That struck him hard and he felt his breath escape his lips, rendering him breathless. Alright, so this was a low blow.

Time to smile, Roxas.

With a grin, the young blond nodded his head. "I understand. That's alright." His smile looked natural alright, but Axel picked up on the dullness of his eyes.

Demyx noticed as well and felt horrible. But today wasn't a good day for Axel to deal with this. "That's good. We decided to spend the day with mom. Axel hasn't been to see her lately."

Roxas could understand that. He was hoping that that was all there was to Axel skipping work. "That's nice. I'm sure she misses him."

So Roxas wasn't speaking directly to him, Axel noted. This was getting worse. His chest burned and he averted his eyes elsewhere. "I'll wait in the car," he said quietly to Demyx.

"Al..right…" Demyx said slowly. Both blonds watched him go with heavy hearts. Demyx turned back to Roxas and noticed the wavering azure eyes. He was either hurt, or concerned. Or possibly both.

"Roxas, I think it'd be great if you spent the night tonight. I mean, if you want to. If you decide to come by, the door's always open since we never lock it except before bed. Anyways, come by anytime and make yourself at home."

Demyx faltered, waiting for any kind of reply. Roxas turned his eyes to the ground and simply inclined his head. The musician was at a loss for words and found that he should probably go. So he turned sharply and headed back to the car.

Even when they pulled out onto the road, Roxas was still standing on the walkway, staring down at the pavement as the first raindrop of the day fell directly before him.

* * *

Blearily Sora had woken up nearly an hour after Roxas had left for work. The first thing that hit him was the pain in his head. The second was the sound of rain hitting the windows.

He stretched lazily and was suddenly aware of just how quiet it was. That was strange. It was nearly ten and Riku still wasn't up. That was nerve wracking on it's own since Riku was normally an early riser. His stomach turned and he peered over the couch and down the hallway. Was he okay?

As he got up off the couch, he stretched once more, his back popping. He rubbed his sore head and knew he should get some medicine in right away. It wouldn't fully cure everything, but it was better than nothing.

It was then that he noticed something stuck to his forehead. He frowned and reached up to grab the sticky note that was previously placed there. He read the large letters and knew right away that this was the work of Roxas. Of course, today was shopping day he thought as he walked down the hall to the bathroom.

He opened the medicine cabinet and took out the bottle of ibuprofen, taking two pills and he was ready to put the cap back on the bottle when he stopped. He took out two more pills, then put the bottle back.

After taking the pills with some water, he filled another glass and went back down the hall, stopping before Riku's room. As far as he could tell, there wasn't any movement or noise. He opened the door slowly and walked into the dark room.

The shades were closed and due to the rain outside, there wasn't much light to shine in. Everything just seemed so eerie and there was a dark aura engulfing the room. Sora visibly shivered and stepped forward.

He was relieved when he saw the sleeping lump on the bed. So at least Riku was here. Now he just needed to make sure that he was alright.

Cautiously Sora placed the water and pills on the small bedside table and then he moved over to where Riku lay, kneeling down beside the bed. At first he didn't do anything. He just sat there on his knees, his heart drumming in his ears. Faintly he could hear Riku's rhythmic breathing and that made him feel reassured. So he was alright, thank goodness.

The covers were pulled back however, and silver hair spilled over the pillow, Riku facing the opposite direction from Sora.

The brunette wanted to climb onto the bed and wake Riku. He wanted to talk to his friend so badly, but he was unsure of how Riku was feeling. Did he even want to talk? Would he even want to face Sora after last night? Not likely.

But Sora couldn't give up that easily. He needed to talk to Riku urgently. This wasn't a matter that could just be forgotten. And after having a few revelations about himself, he needed to talk to Riku and try to understand him. So Sora moved to the end of the bed and climbed up, lying down next to Riku. He didn't want to wake his friend, and though he wasn't a patient person, he knew that for something like this, he could wait.

Ten minutes had passed by though, and it didn't seem like Riku was going to move let alone wake up. He let out a breath of air, sounding a bit agitated. The ceiling was only interesting for so long.

"What do you want Sora?"

Scaring the shit out of the poor boy, Riku didn't even move when he said this. Sora had jumped badly and glanced down. "To talk," he answered after gathering himself from the fright. He was cold now, his arms and legs lined with goosbumps. That was his own fault though, for having nothing but his boxers on. But he never had the opportunity to get any proper clothes last night since he hadn't wanted to bother Riku last night.

He slid under the covers, shivering since it was cold on this side of the bed, but feeling just a bit better. "I brought you some pills," he said, almost shyly. "For your headache."

Riku moved then and Sora swore he heard a soft hiss tumbling from his lips. He had to have been feeling worse than Sora was. And that was saying something since the brunette's stomach was churning and he felt so drowsy and weak. Poor Roxas, he had to work. The older man reached out to the table and took the pills, popping them into his mouth and sitting up to drink the water.

Riku's throat was so parched he drained the water in one go. He set the cup down with a loud clink and buried himself in the blankets once more. "You want to talk?" he asked.

Sora wanted to just nod his head, but Riku wouldn't get the response. He answered, "Yeah."

With a rough voice, Riku asked, "You want to tell me how much you hate me?"

"That's ridiculous Riku!" Sora said loudly. The level of his voice hurt his own ears. His head pounded in response and he sank into the pillow behind him with a groan. "Don't say that," he said his tone much quieter. "And don't think that either."

"Well I'm not seeing any other reaction I could get."

Frustrated, Sora growled, "Stop it Riku! Don't assume things!"

"Heh."

Riku's attitude was making Sora feel like he shouldn't bother. His friend had never acted like this towards him before. It was something uncharacteristic of him and Sora was finding it a bit annoying. How could Riku ever think he could get mad and hate him? That was just so stupid.

"Look. I don't hate you, but I do think you're being stupid about this. I'm not mad or anything, alright. But we need to talk, so just shut up and listen."

What a shocker, Riku thought. Sora had never before raised his voice at him. It could only mean that he was serious and that what he had on his mind was important. He did as he was told and shut up.

Sora took a steadying breath before he started. "So you may have acted stupidly last night," he said. Words seemed foreign to him now, but he thought hard and fast. "But you only acted like that because you care about me right? And you were worried that everything that had happened could ruin our friendship. I understand that." He paused for a moment, allowing time for Riku to say something, but he never said anything. Sora's hands fiddled with the blanket, smoothing any wrinkles he spotted. "What I don't understand is why you never came and talked to me about your feelings."

Riku clenched his eyes shut and resisted the urge to scoff. It was such a simple thing to comprehend and Sora said he was confused about it? Why wouldn't you admit your biggest secret to your friend? Something that involves them directly, he wanted to ask. He kept his mouth shut.

"I would never judge you, Riku. How can I do something like that? You were my first friend, my best friend, growing up. And when we had to move from the islands, I was so heartbroken. I didn't think I'd see you again." He stopped once more, his eyes growing distant as he reflected on old memories. "Honestly…that scared me. I didn't know how I'd get on without you there. Growing up, you were my role model. I wanted to be just like you. You were always so strong and good at everything we did. I envied you."

Riku wanted to lash out, to claim that he was nothing to envy, but his need to just listen thwarted his speech.

"Even though I made friends, those seven years that we weren't together were so empty. It just wasn't the same since you weren't there with me. I always thought that we would grow up together and get to share all of our teenage memories together. So when you showed up at school…well I can't even describe how happy I was to see you. I thought you were a mirage, like I'd gone crazy." Sora grinned at the memory. How he first saw Riku and wasn't sure if he was seeing things right. He hadn't seen Riku in ages, and his last memory of him was his best friend as a small boy. So he was a bit unrecognizable at first. But Sora didn't know anyone with such platinum silver hair and the smile on Riku's face was just that, Riku's.

"Obviously nothing can keep us apart. So I want to know, why couldn't you tell me?"

It was at that point that Riku realized that he might have gone about this all wrong. Maybe he shouldn't have been afraid to confide in Sora and tell him how he really felt. But even now it still seemed like something would just go wrong. Things could have turned awkward and that would have spelled disaster. But now, Sora already knew that he liked him. That was it. There were still things about himself that Sora didn't know. It was ridiculous that he had to hide them from him. Roxas knew, and Kairi too. They both knew what happened to him. So wasn't it only fair that Sora knew too?

Sora grew worried over Riku's silence. He decided to push things a bit more. "You remember my first night after working. And you asked me what my preference was?" Sora asked, already knowing Riku probably wouldn't say anything. He went on, "Truthfully, I felt weird last night. And it took me a bit to realize that…" Was this too embarrassing to confess or what? He could feel his cheeks burn. "I didn't like you kissing Axel." After another moment lost to silence, Sora realized what he said and that it could be taken into a different account. Riku could think that he was repulsed by the idea of two guys kissing. But he should know that that wasn't the truth. He had said before that that didn't bother him. He decided to rephrase what he was trying to say. "What I mean is…I didn't like seeing you kissing someone else."

Slowly, Riku finally began to move. He pushed against his body's protest, gritted his teeth against the agonizing pounding in his head, and he turned over, finally looking at Sora. His eyes were wide after finally hearing something that he'd been waiting for forever. It was such an elating feeling to know that Sora actually didn't like seeing him with someone else. So…had Axel's plan worked all along?

"Really?"

Sora smiled. "Yeah. But I'm still a bit unsure about things. I mean, that doesn't fully determine what my feelings for you are, does it? And going from you being my best friend, into possibly something more is a really big transition. It's a lot to take in in less than twenty-four hours."

Riku felt so excited then. Sora, though not promising anything, was suggesting that there could be something more between them. This is what he'd been waiting for. Of course, he wouldn't let the brunette onto what he was feeling. So he acted cool and sat up slowly. "It's fine Sora. I remember how confused I was when I first realized it."

"How old were you?" Sora asked curiously.

Riku's ears were overly sensitive at the moment, and it was like he could hear every raindrop that crashed into the windows. His mind felt like mush as he recalled the first time he figured out that he liked guys. "Fifteen."

Surprised, Sora asked, "Really?"

"Yeah. I know it seems young, but it just happened. I thought I was crazy at first, but I just starting noticing all these things about guys that I hadn't before. I tried to stop it too, dated girls, tried to wrap my mind around them instead. But I couldn't do it." He spoke quietly and more to the open room rather than Sora. "I had to finally stop and just let it fully hit me that I'm gay." He was letting out a lot, and now was the best time to just let everything that had happened to him out.

"I didn't tell my parents until I was seventeen. I think my mom had already suspected something. But my dad was clueless. And I'm not sure what made me finally decide to tell them. I was probably just sick of having to sneak around them." He took a deep breath, blowing upwards so it pushed his bangs up before they drifted down over his eyes once more. "I wasn't expecting their reactions either. Of course, mom was fine with it. I told her first alone; she seemed shocked, but she was accepting, telling me that I'm still her son and that she loved me, no matter what. But telling my dad wasn't something that I was prepared for."

Sora thought back to his days on the island. He had a faint memory of Riku's dad. He'd always been nice, though he was usually silent and kept to himself. Like father, like son he proposed.

"All I remember after telling him was him yelling at me that I wasn't his son, that this was a joke. But I told him I wasn't lying. So he just snapped. He just kept yelling at me. Some pretty horrible things. And then he told me to get out of his house."

Sora had gasped, his hand covering his mouth. Blue eyes were wide with disbelief.

"He kicked me out that night. Told me to get my stuff and just get out, that he wasn't going to have to deal with this. Mom tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. I didn't think he was serious. And when I didn't move, he went up to my room and started packing everything for me."

Riku stopped to calm himself. He felt so angry at his father. His hands were balled into fists, his nails digging into his palms. He glared hard at the blanket, his whole body shaking with furry.

"I was left on the street to figure out for myself what to do. I just stood before the house after he shut the door in my face. And for ten minutes I listened to their fighting. And then finally I couldn't take it anymore, so I left."

"Riku-"

"I stayed in a motel that night. And the next morning I was on the train with no destination in mind. I rode that rain for four hours, just wondering what I was supposed to do. My mom had called my cell phone I don't know how many times, but I refused to answer. It sounds horrible, but I just didn't want to talk to her.

"That's when I heard that the stop for Twilight Town was next. The first thing I thought about when hearing that was you. And that's all it took for me to get off the train. The first thing I did was try to find someplace to stay." He let out a soft laugh. "That's how I found this place. And luckily I had taken my life savings with me." He sighed and the smallest of smiles crossed his face as he found this whole thing funny now. "Four hundred bucks. Enough for the down payment."

"I never realized. When I asked you before why you were here, and you told me that you were planning on attending TTCC, I never thought that there could be any other reason. And it makes sense now. If you were here to attend college, why would you come in during your senior year?" Sora felt incredibly stupid. He had always just gone with what Riku had told him, never once raising question.

"Yeah, well you have to lie and keep the truth to yourself."

"But not with me. Riku, you know you can tell me anything," Sora confirmed. He felt a bit dejected since Riku had never told him the truth, but he was glad that there was enough trust between them now that the truth had finally come out. "And I'm sorry. If I knew what really happened, I would have tried to help you more."

"If I needed help Sora, I would have asked for it."

Sora snorted. "No you wouldn't have. You have way too much pride."

"You're right. But it's fine. I got by alright, and I'm just really happy that I was able to give you and Roxas someplace to stay in the long run. Everything I did since the day I talked to my parents was worth it."

Sora smiled at Riku and he became overwhelmed with warmness when Riku returned the smile. This was all new to him, these feelings inside him. Maybe it was just knowing the fact that there was someone he trusted with his life that loved him unconditionally. It was so filling and amazing. He'd never think he'd look at Riku with a longing gaze. He suddenly had new ideas and feelings towards his best friend. And he wasn't afraid now. He wanted to embrace it all. Try new things and discover these new revelations.

He had to try it. To confirm that this was real.

Sitting up a bit, Sora leaned over to Riku, their noses close to touching. He adjusted to being so close to his friend, intimately in this way, and relished the coiling feeling in his stomach. This was definitely new. But somehow, it wasn't enough. He felt unsatisfied with only being close to him, staring into aquamarine eyes. His eyes roamed Riku's face from his bright eyes, to his delicately shaped cheekbones, to his perfectly straight nose, and finally to his lips. They looked so…tempting.

He pulled his face away in surprise and stared down into the blanket. He had just wanted to kiss Riku. Despite everything that happened, despite his epiphany about himself, it was still something too new and too different. This was the first time he'd ever thought something like that. He'd never felt this way about anyone. And those lingering feelings he had for Kairi…they were like this, but at the same time they were completely different. He realized then that his feelings for Kairi had never been as strong as the ones he was having for Riku.

He liked Riku more than Kairi.

Way too much to take in. He needed more time.

"Hey," he said jerkily. "Today's shopping day. We'll have to go do that."

Riku, feeling a bit deflated by Sora pulling away, sank back down into the bed. "Later. I still feel like shit and my mind is too fucked up to even think about driving now."

Now that he had mentioned it, Sora could feel like the strain on his body pulling him back into sleep. He fully agreed with Riku and sank down under the covers. "You don't mind if I sleep in here with you?"

Riku, facing Sora, grinned. "Never."

* * *

Roxas was very close to snapping. He'd already been having a bad day. He had more worries than he wanted on his mind. And he had to work alongside Yuffie.

He could hear the girl's voice across the room from where she was helping a customer at the counter, all the way over to where he was lounging on the couch meant for the customers. The medicine he had taken for his headache only helped a bit. His body still felt crappy and he had held himself from nearly getting sick twice that morning. Luckily the nausea had passed. He just wanted to sleep.

But work and his uneasy mind wouldn't let him. He felt like he was being childish, letting Axel's reaction from their morning encounter bother him more than he liked to admit. He hated worrying. And he had decided that he should just talk to Axel, whether the redhead actually wanted to or not.

So he was pretty sure he was going to take Demyx up on the offer of staying with them tonight.

A hard tap to Roxas' head jarred him out of his thoughtful snooze. "Get your ass in gear, buck up, and help me! We're being swamped today! And it's my day off!" Yuffie scowled. "Remind me to take part of Axel's paycheck and his free drink on Friday. He owes me for this! I skipped out on my kickboxing class today for him!"

The blond was then ripped from the couch and the sudden motion caused his stomach to roil. A hand flew to his mouth, just in case, as he was dragged away from the comfort he had been laying on.

If Roxas threw up, he was going to make sure Yuffie was standing right in front of him.

* * *

Later in the day, Riku and Sora finally got out to do their shopping.

"What should we have tonight, Riku?" Sora asked as he studied the Mexican cuisine items. "I'm thinking Italian, but my stomach is saying Mexican."

"You know I'm not much of a taco fan," Riku said, leaning his forearms against the cart. He still had a headache, right between the eyes.

"I know that, but you liked those enchiladas Roxas and I made before right?" Riku nodded his head. "Good. We haven't had those in a long time." They continued down the isle, Sora making a check list in his head. "Then we need these," he said while grabbing some corn tortilla wraps, "and we'll need some kind of meat. Do we want beef or chicken or pork?" Sora asked.

"Chicken." Riku replied. They turned the corner to head over to the meat department when Sora stopped in his tracks. Riku, not paying attention, bumped into the brunette with the cart. "Sorry. Uh, Sora? Why'd you stop? Did we forget something?"

It always seemed strange to see your teacher outside of school. It was like you forgot that they had their own lives to live and did normal things like everyone else. So whenever you see them somewhere like the bank, the mall, or the store you always think, why are they here? Then it hits you that they need money, or new clothes, or food for themselves for their families.

Riku glanced past Sora and felt his own eyes widen.

Standing over in the meat section were Mr. Strife and Mr. Leonhart. And the first thing that came to Riku's mind was, 'Are they doing their shopping together?' But Strife seemed to be mulling over his choices while Leonhart stood next to him, basket in hand and normal grump face in place. Strife pointed something out, moving his lips. He had to have been talking to Leonhart. But the brunette wasn't listening and earned himself an elbow to the stomach. Leonhart looked over and Strife spoke again. The blond's only response was a shake of the head, a shrug of the shoulders, and a look reading, _'I don't fucking know.'_

It was so weird just for the fact that they were teachers. It was stranger that they were here together. Sora turned stiffly and walked by Riku, looking as though he was wishing he didn't see what he just saw. "Let's go get the peppers we need."

Riku turned the cart around quickly. "I agree."

* * *

That night, Roxas and Sora worked on cooking dinner together. Riku had offered to help but the twins had told him simultaneously 'no' and he frowned at them both. Sora suggested that he go take a shower and by the time he was done, they would be close to being finished and he could set the table when he came out. Getting Riku away was part of his plan since he wanted to talk to Roxas alone.

So as Sora worked the green chili sauce on the stove, Roxas sliced up the vegetables. "Both of you seem to be in a better mood. Did you talk to him?" Roxas spoke.

"Yeah," Sora said and continued to stir the sauce. He backed away and searched through the cabinets under the counter, searching for a pan to cook the chicken in.

"And you confessed your undying love to him, right?" Roxas set the knife down and went to the cabinet next to the one Sora was searching through, pulling out the pan he had place under there a few days ago.

"No," Sora pouted. "We just talked and came to an understanding."

"You poo," Roxas said. "No confession or anything?"

"Roxas," Sora said as he got the olive oil from the cabinet overhead. "I just figured this out. I'm not going to confess anything until I'm one hundred percent sure."

"Sora," Roxas countered, slicing up a red pepper. "I've been able to tell forever. Maybe it's because I'm your twin, but if there is any guy in this entire world that you could possibly fall in love with, it's Riku. You love him already. You just haven't felt it full force. You thought you were straight, so you thought that Riku was your friend, nothing else. That had to have held your feelings back."

Sora had never thought of it like that. Could that be a true possibility?

"Maybe. But I have to adjust to this. You've known that you were gay, so it's probably easier for you than it is for me. And you had someone to talk to about it besides me."

"Who? Since I never told my friends."

Sora took the already sliced chicken and slid it into the frying pan. It sizzled on contact. "Mom, you dope."

Hearting sinking Roxas just stared at Sora, his movements stilled. How could he have not thought of that? Of course their mother knew that he liked guys. He wasn't able to hide it from her. And she was so understanding and open minded about it. He had talked to her on so many occasions and she had given him so much advice and told him to just go with what he was feeling. She was his main source of support through his year of discovery that he wasn't sure he would've been able to do it without her.

And here Sora was, just coming out of the closet and having Roxas as his only family to talk to. "I see," Roxas spoke, turning back to his job. "Well then, you told him about your discovery though, right?"

Sora nodded. "Pretty much. And then he told me about when he was younger. And how he'd come to live in Twilight Town."

Roxas smiled upon hearing this. He was glad that Riku had finally been able to tell Sora about his past. That just proved how strong their bond was. When Riku had told him about everything, he'd been so hesitant about doing so.

"Roxas," Sora said after a long silence. Roxas hummed to signal that he was listening. "I felt different after telling Riku. And at one point, I brought our faces together, so close we were almost touching. I don't know why I did it, but I had to."

"Did you kiss him?"

"No. But…I wanted to. And that kinda freaked me out. I wanted to so bad, and it's weird, since I've never felt that way before. I'd never reacted so strongly to anyone before."

"I think you should try it," Roxas said. "A kiss goes a long way, and it's sometimes the only thing you need to know just what you're feeling for someone." Sora looked up, uncertainty marring his face. "It's like this," the blond explained. "Sometimes when you kiss someone, you just get this feeling. Like a gut feeling, only you feel it in your heart. And you'll just know if what you're doing is right or not. Whether that person is the one you want to be with or not."

Minutes passed in silence before Riku entered the kitchen, hair damp and smelling of Old Spice. Sora reached over the stovetop and turned the oven on to preheat.

"Just so you know, I'll be staying with Demyx and Axel tonight."

Sora picked up the wooden spoon he was using to stir the chicken and attended to the pan before him. "Have you talked to Axel yet?"

Roxas pushed the chopped vegetables aside and cleared a place for them to start assembling the enchiladas. "Not yet. Tonight though, I will."

* * *

Demyx had said that Roxas could show up at their house anytime he wanted. He didn't want to wait till too late at night, but he had also wanted to get started on his homework. He had two essays and some reading to do. So after dinner, Riku and Sora both offered to do the dishes and Roxas went to start on his reading.

He wasn't able to get through too much in the span of an hour, his mind too focused on his upcoming encounter with Axel. So he had given up on that and instead he gathered some clothes and went to take a shower.

Once clean and dressed, he went to grab one of the small duffle bags that Riku had in his closet and packed it with clothes. He went to the bathroom and gathered his toiletries that he needed. All set, he walked out to the front door and grabbed his keys from the hook hanging on the wall. "I'll see you guys in the morning. Call me if you need me."

Sora looked back over the couch and waved his hand. "Have a good night."

"Night, Roxas," Riku said from next to Sora.

"Night."

* * *

"Roxas?" Demyx looked over the back of the couch when he heard the door opened. Sure enough, the blond had dropped his duffle bag and was taking his shoes off.

"Hey Dem, sorry it's late," Roxas said. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was just after eight thirty. "Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Actually, I'm glad you came. I was hoping you would." Demyx turned the volume of the TV down, the late night music videos Demyx was watching falling near silent. "You willing to talk to Axel?"

Roxas picked up his bag and moved over to the couch to sit beside Demyx. "Part of the reason I'm here really. I think we both need to talk and come to an understanding. Is he in his room?"

Demyx looked down with a distressed look. "He's pretty upset over this whole thing. Most people would think that his behavior is ridiculous over something like this, but you have to understand that there is more to it than Axel feeling bad."

He wanted to pry, but people's personal matters were something Roxas knew not to ask about. "I'll keep that in mind."

Just as he finished this, a piano melody sounded, one that Roxas didn't recognize. It was soft and peaceful, like a lullaby. Demyx reached into his pocket and pulled out a slim black phone. He flipped it open. Roxas looked away, not wanting to seem to be listening in on the short phone call.

After a string of rushed words Demyx shut his phone, looking confused. "I have to go find Zexion. Axel should be in his room and if he's not, then search until you find him."

"Okay."

"And Roxas." Demyx was moving towards the door. "Just watch his mood. And his actions. If you need me, call me and don't hesitate."

Roxas was the confused one now. "Um...okay Demyx. Thanks."

"I'll be back soon." And with that, Demyx grabbed his keys and was out the door. Roxas sat on the couch, going over what Demyx had said to him. He tried to let it go though, and he shut the TV off before grabbing his bag. The room grew darker as Roxas moved over towards the staircase, leaving the light of the lamp in the living room. It was awfully quiet as he went up the stairs, the steps creaking beneath his feet. He walked down the walkway, the path he was taking now becoming familiar to him.

He stopped before Axel's door and wondered what to expect. Just how bad could Axel's condition be?

He didn't have time to mentally prepare himself. He had to go in and talk now. This needed to be settled.

Opening the door, Roxas quietly shut it behind him. He stood there, right before the door, and set his bag down by the wall. The lump in the bed moved.

"Dem? Wha-"

"Would it make you happy to know that I'm choosing your bed tonight, instead of the guest room?"

Axel recognized that voice instantly. "Roxas?"

Roxas finally moved and walked over to the large bed, crawling up from the bottom and settling down beside Axel.

"You don't mind right? I think we should talk."

* * *

**Took me forever to finish this! I'm beat. **

**Hope you enjoyed. That's all I have to say.**

. beta approved!

So review! Cause if you don't, we'll have to wait forever for the next chapter&if that happens, Rach will be very very very angry! RACH ANGRY, RACH SMASH!

...Heh.

Please&thanks?


	16. Over The Edge

**Seriously, you all are making me so happy!**

**Sorry for not getting the Zemyx in the last chapter Zexion! I know I promised (or did I say I'll try?) but I'll start off this chapter with it, just for you!**

**Disclaimer: Haha, as if!**

**I really want to thank **_x-Jaela-x _**for her wonderful review! Seriously, when I read your review, I freaked and literally squealed. It made me so happy. I know it sucks not internet, so it's alright that you never got around to reviewing. I understand. This ones for you girl!**

**So, onward I guess. And happy reading, like always!**

* * *

Apparently the rain decided to not let up, even when Demyx most needed it to.

He's always loved water, oddly finding himself in tune with the element. He was an active swimmer, having been the captain of the swim team back in high school. He preferred baths over showers, just so he could soak and relish the feeling of steaming hot water surrounding his body, imagining that he were in a lake or some large body of water. And normally he loved to be out in the rain, getting soaked to the bone. He'd always smile when the rain drops splattered on his face and matted his hair down to his cheeks.

He didn't like the rain today. It was his enemy.

It was cold, and if it got any colder, he was certain that this rain would turn into snow.

Teeth chattering, Demyx wrapped his sweatshirt tighter around his frame and walked through the gates of the park. Zexion had said he was on the east side, under the large oak tree. Alright, at least that wasn't too far off. Luckily they never shut the gates or closed the park at night. He'd hate it if he had to jump the fence when he was freezing his ass off and soaking wet.

It was dark but his eyes had adjusted. He knew it'd be easier to see if the rain wasn't coming down so hard that it was near blinding. He cursed his luck and squinted his eyes as he approached the large oak tree.

He looked around and stood under the tree, his hand resting against the large trunk. No one was here. Where could he be then? He said he would be here, and Demyx was sure that Zexion wasn't someone who would decide to pull a prank and hide on him. Things like that were left to Axel.

So that meant that Demyx wasn't expecting to have the shit scared out of him. "Demyx?" And sure enough he screamed like a small girl and whirled around, back pressed against the tree as he grasped his chest.

"Shit, don't scare me like that Zexy!"

"Sorry," Zexion muttered. The rain pounded down harder, splashing at their feet and making their words hard to hear.

"Come on. The car's right out by the gate," Demyx spoke as he moved, motioning his slate haired friend to follow. They walked back to the car, rushing so they could get out of the rain. Water splashed around their feet, drenching their pants more and more with each step they took.

Finally they reached the Audi that waited for them by the curb. Demyx got in the driver's seat, Zexion pulling the passenger door closed when he was seated. They sat there for a moment. It was so much quieter in here than outside. The rain pelted the car and dripped down in a sheet over the front window.

Demyx started the car and turned the heater all the way up.

"Sorry for making you come out," Zexion apologized. He simply stared at the dashboard, not even raising his head to look out the window.

Demyx turned his windshield wipers on and put the car in drive. He pulled away from the curb into traffic. "It's alright. No problem at all," Demyx announced sincerely. He was smiling, even now and Zexion didn't understand how the blond could be so cheerful. It was late for one, but he had learned that Demyx had a tolerance for tiredness. But he had willingly come out into the cold and rain to pick someone up, just to bring them back to their house with them. And he was smiling? He was upset that he had called Demyx, but he wasn't willing to go back home.

"So what's up anyways? Why're you all the way out here in the rain? It was what, a twenty minute walk from your house to the park, right?" Demyx asked this with a serious tone. This didn't seem like normal Zexion behavior and he couldn't find a logical explanation for his friend's actions.

Zexion sighed miserably. "I just had an argument with my parents," he admitted. "About something stupid. And normally after I argue with them, I just let it go and try to forget the whole thing, but I didn't this time."

"Would it be intrusive," Demyx asked, turning right at the stoplight, "if I ask what you argued about." He glanced over to Zexion quickly and noted the crestfallen face. "Sorry. I mean, you don't have to answer. I'm not trying to force answers out of you."

"It's alright," Zexion answered. He looked out his window, his faced turned away. He liked it when the blond got all flustered and frantic. It was suiting to Demyx. "I had told my parents that I wanted to go and find a job."

"And you argued over something like that?" That seemed ridiculous.

"It was more about where I wanted to work. They don't think that it corresponds with my goals and that I should look for a job more suited to my career choice."

"Oh," Demyx sighed. That was understandable. Sometimes parents could be so pushy and judgmental with their kids. Demyx was thankful that his mother was supportive no matter what he did. His father took some convincing, but he had always tried to buck up and let Demyx do his own thing. "What? You thinking about becoming a stripper or something Zexy?"

If it were possible to die of mortification, Zexion was sure he would have right there. His cheeks heated up, surprised that such a suggestion came from Demyx. "N-no," he choked. "Not a stripper." He couldn't grasp his mind around something like that.

"I'm playing," Demyx joked.

"I understand that." Death was surely upon him right now, getting ready to check Zexion off his list. Why had he called Demyx? Oh right, he really didn't have other friends. How sad.

Demyx stopped at a stop sign and checked for other cars. "So where were you thinking?" he asked as he cleared that no one was coming and turned left.

Zexion staled. "Uh, actually…the music store. Where you work."

Demyx literally gasped in surprised, then nearly screamed with delight. "Seriously! That would be amazingly awesome!" Zexion didn't realize it would make him this happy and he watched Demyx's hands to make sure they stayed on the steering wheel and he didn't veer them off some random direction. New rule; don't get Demyx excited while he's driving. Especially in the rain. "So why would your parents be upset over something like that?"

They were coming close to the house now, turning into the neighborhood. "They don't think I should be getting a job in the first place."

Demyx shook his head with confusion. "Alright and why not? Don't parents push their kids to find work?" He slowed down and pulled into the driveway.

"Normally," Zexion replied and undid his seatbelt. He stared up at the house and vaguely wondered why he was here. Was he being ludicrous by rebelling against his parents? "But my parents are afraid that it'll interfere with my school work. I told them that this would be good for my independence, but they claim that I have enough of that already."

Demyx made what sounded like a sound of disgust and opened his door. Zexion followed suit and they rushed to the front door to get out of the rain. "But you're nineteen!" Demyx argued as he shut the door behind them both. They took their shoes off and slopped off their soaked jackets. Demyx took Zexion's from him and walked over towards the kitchen and through an archway on the right which led to a small laundry room. "You have every right to have your own job! It's good for gaining working experience and you can make your own money. It gives someone satisfaction if they can do that!"

Zexion didn't say anything and stood in the archway as Demyx tossed their jackets into the empty dryer. Stunning the slate-haired teen, the blond proceeded right then and there to pull his t-shirt (it wasn't really all that wet) and then shuck off his pants (definitely soaked through) right there. He tossed them into the washer and looked up at Zexion's stunned face. "Sorry," he apologized, picking up on the look. He didn't seem to be uncomfortable, which Demyx took to be a god sign. And he noticed a red tinge to his friend's cheek which made him smile. So Zexion blushed when he stripped in front of him?

"It's easier, you know. So I don't have to go up to my room, take them off just to bring them back down. If you're comfortable, go right ahead. It's better to get your wet clothes off you faster, so they're not cold and clinging to you. I'd rather you not get sick." He smiled sincerely.

Zexion looked almost startled by the suggestion and he looked up and at Demyx's nearly naked body. He was just standing there in his boxers like it was the most natural thing in the world. And maybe it was, being that he was in the sanctity of his own home. If Zexion did that at his house, his parents would surely say something about indecency. Maybe it was just one of those freedoms that Demyx had and Zexion never tried to allow himself. He'd always stayed reserved, being the good little boy his parents had always wanted him to be.

His act of rebellion tonight was the first step. He lived his past nineteen years doing what he thought his parents would find acceptable and never what he wanted. He'd never done something for himself until tonight and he felt elated that he was on his own and doing something for himself. Not his parents.

Even though the thought of pretty much giving Demyx a show was still nerve wrecking.

He admired Demyx because the blond didn't really give a damn about what other people thought. At least, that's how he appeared. That was an admirable trait, he thought, and he wished that he would stop being so self-conscious all the time. He wanted to act out, yet not in a way that wasn't true to himself. But he wanted to do something, break the boundaries he'd set up and explore himself (not pervertedly, mind you) and just discover what his true personality was.

He did his best to throw away that last minute hesitation and he reached down to the bottom hem of his black long sleeved shirt and he slowly inched it up, higher, higher, until he had to stretch it over his elbows and over his chest.

Demyx watched his slow movements and could swear that Zexion was teasing him. Maybe not deliberately, but it was still torturous. He gulped but couldn't bring himself to look away as inch after inch of milky smooth skin was exposed before his very eyes. He could feel his throat and mouth run dry and he unconsciously licked his lips as Zexion moved and threw his shirt in the washer with Demyx's things.

Then, nimble fingers moved to the studded belt that held the baggy black pants Zexion was wearing on. He removed the belt and allowed it to fall to the floor with a loud clank. Demyx had backed up to the wall to steady himself and watched with wonder.

Zexion's finger worked with the button and zipper, his cheeks heated feverishly. He was too embarrassed to look up and see Demyx's expression. His hair fell heavily upon his face and for this, he was glad. His hair had always been a natural defense against others and it was his own veil to hide behind.

He wrapped his thumbs around the waistband of his pants and was about to pull them down when two hands covered his own. He gasped as his head flew up and he looked straight into the unreadable blue-green eyes that gazed at him. He swallowed and swayed back, a bit unsteady. Demyx caught it him, a hand weaving around his waist.

They were so close, their naked chests just barely grazing. Zexion's mouth had fallen open from shock and he let out a ragged, unsure breath. The hands on his hands moved, first up, then inward towards his stomach, not doing anything but resting there.

Demyx opened his mouth like he wanted to explain something, but stopped himself and instead took in a deep breath of air.

Zexion couldn't do anything and tried his hardest to keep his breathing in check. He could feel it. Such an unfamiliar thing to feel. It was different, it was warm, and it was surprisingly nice.

He was getting excited.

He liked having someone this close, hands gently settled on his body. Feeling another person's body heat seemed so filling. But maybe that wasn't it. Maybe it wasn't because it was somebody. He'd had people this close before, if only for gym activities in high school and such. He'd never had anyone close for intimate reasons.

He'd never dated before.

So this was unfamiliar territory for him and he was nervous and unsure, but it just felt _right._ He liked the feel, the burning wake Demyx's finger were leaving on his stomach. He liked being this close to Demyx, being able to feel the other's breath. He liked seeing Demyx's adam's apple bobble as he swallowed what were probably nerves. It was such a comforting and fulfilling feeling being able to think that he may be the object of someone's desire.

Demyx then leaned his head down, unsure of where he was going with this. He knew what he wanted, but was it something they both wanted? His breath caught in his throat and he stopped when his lips were just centimeters from his crush's

Zexion could feel something overwhelming wash over him when Demyx leaned down. Their lips so close, his own parted. And he waited. He knew what was to come next and he knew that there was some part of him that wanted it. This was new, his whole self on this night was new and he wanted to do something he'd never done before. His stomach turned over excitedly and he was sure, so sure, that he wouldn't be as excited if this was happening with someone else. He felt so sure because it was Demyx and there wasn't another person who could bring such strong feelings from him. And Demyx liked him, he knew it. The signs were obvious and he could only hope that he was one hundred percent right. So why was he hesitating?

He gave a very small nod. He wasn't even sure if the blond was able to notice it.

Demyx saw it. The small incline of the head. A signal perhaps? He was alright with this? Small hands moved from his waist band and faltered for a moment before allowing the free range of touching Demyx's chest, very slowly sliding up past strong shoulders, deft collar bones and to his lithe neck.

Demyx's breath was stolen from him. Zexion was touching him. Intimately touching him. And he nodded; like he was giving permission and exploiting that he wanted this just as much as Demyx. He was sure now, and he wanted nothing more than to finally taste the sweet lips he'd waited for. So he held his breath and let his eyes close shut, moving his face closer…closer…

"You don't understand, okay!"

Demyx ripped himself from Zexion and looked past him to the kitchen. That shout was loud and stressful and sounding close to hysterics. Panic overcame Demyx flushing all of his previous feelings to the back of his mind. "Axel," he groaned and took off out of the room. Zexion watched him go, feeling highly disappointed and cursed in his head. They were so close too.

* * *

Axel was taken by surprised when Roxas, already dressed in pajamas, had pulled the bed covers back and settled into his bed beside him. Well, this was different. Wasn't Roxas supposed to hate and despise him, never want to see him again, tell him off and curse him to hell? Alright, this _was_ new. He'd never expect the blond to be in his bed, under his covers, willing to talk peacefully and settle things between them.

"What is there to understand Rox? We both know I screwed the fuck up and there isn't really anything to say. I hurt you, I destroyed any chance between Sora and Riku, I made last night a living hell." Just listing to everything made him feel even worse, and he didn't think that that was possible.

"Don't jump to conclusions," Roxas replied while he adjusted the fluffy pillows behind his head. He settled down into them and could only smile. "And I'm stealing your pillows."

Unamused, Axel said, "Screw the pillows. This isn't the time to worry about them."

Roxas allowed his words to float off and he replayed the stressed tone of voice he heard with them. Sure this whole situation was something to get upset over, but he suspected that there was more to this than Axel let on. He didn't want to say it, and he wouldn't say it aloud, but he did think Axel was over reacting a bit. After letting silence reign for a moment, he decided to speak.

"I don't think you should get too worked up over this Axel. It wasn't a complete disaster."

"Oh don't give me that shit. You were pissed at me and you know it."

No, no, he wouldn't let Axel's defensive side piss him off. Stay calm and breath, Roxas.

"Look, yes I was mad, but I never had a reason to get upset like I did."

Axel let out a long frustrated breath through his nose. He was on his back, eyes averted to the ceiling. He wanted to kick Roxas out and mope under his covers for the rest of the night. It was obvious that they weren't on the same page. "You did to have a reason."

"Alright," Roxas retorted heatedly, "give me one."

With a sudden and unexpected outburst, Axel threw his hands up. "I kissed another guy!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. Yes, that was obvious. He'd have to explain this one thoroughly. "Axel, were we dating when that happened?"

Well now, he wasn't expected that card to be played. He hated to admit it, but though there was something between them, they technically weren't dating. At least, neither of them asked the other out. So what Roxas was thinking was that they weren't attached and had full right to hook up with whoever they wanted. Oh damn.

Seeing the look of realization take full force, Roxas felt smug. "Exactly," he said. "And that means that you weren't cheating or anything." Axel couldn't say anything. "But, can I ask what propelled you to kiss Riku, when you knew full and well that he's smitten with my brother?"

Confessions are a bitch, Axel thought. "I was trying to help him," he explained. "Jealousy is one of the best ways to spark feelings within people, so I thought that if we could get Sora's attention, he wouldn't like me dancing with Riku. I don't know why I decided to kiss him. I guess I thought that it would really set your brother off balance."

Listening to him now, Roxas found that his plan was a smart one. It was clever, though there were many problems that could follow something like that. Of course, it just happened to back fire. Maybe if it had been thought through more.

But, Roxas thought, it had worked. Sora admitted that he didn't like seeing the redhead and silverette kiss and it even led him to conclude that his sexual orientation wasn't what he had thought it was. Not only that, but it also made him rethink his true feelings for Riku. So in the end, hadn't Axel's plan worked out?

"Like I said," Roxas said after his brief moment of thought, "don't assume things. You don't know what happened between Sora and Riku today." He smiled and glanced over at Axel.

Axel seemed to unfreeze and he finally moved, turning his face to look at Roxas. "What?" he asked in wonder.

"They talked. Luckily it brought Riku out of his grumpy spell. But you doing that with Riku last night _did_ spark something in my big brother. He finally realized that he might not like girls the way he had thought he did."

"He figured out he's gay?"

Roxas nodded. "Not only that, but he's started to think about Riku in an entirely different light. He told me he wanted to and nearly did kiss him."

Now this was an unexpected turn of events. Axel suddenly felt a bit better, allowing himself to smile. He did something right. That just never happened to him, but he may have started a new relationship that had been waiting to happen. But that didn't solve everything. He still had his own troubles with Roxas to solve.

"Axel. I'm not trying to be mean," Roxas said suddenly. "but you seemed a lot more upset over this than normal people would. And I'm not saying you're not considerate or anything, but you don't seem to be the type to be too worried over making a mistake."

How in the world could one person just suddenly peel past the layers that Axel had applied over so many years and figure him out so easily? No one ever had been able to figure that much out about him or suspect that there was more to him. It just didn't happen. He tried so hard everyday to act out a good life, that he had no troubling worries to keep his mind occupied. But his façade was obviously not good enough to throw Roxas off.

"Well." What was he supposed to say to that? "There's a lot about me you don't know I guess." Oh hell, that was on the top of the list of 'things not to tell him.' Shit. Fuck. Goddamnit. "I mean, just that I don't like hurting other people," he covered quickly. He shut up swiftly, afraid he might babble on while trying to get Roxas off this subject.

"I know there's a lot I don't know about you. And I want to know those things, but I've never been able to actually ask you anything. I didn't realize it until recently, but I don't know all that much about your past."

Oh shit. Not good. "What about you? I don't know a heck of a lot about your past either. And there are things that I question about you that I'm just not sure about." The only way to go about this was to turn it all on him.

Roxas wasn't satisfied with that. He had his share of things to hide from Axel. He wanted to avoid that look, that sad sympathetic look he got from everyone when they heard that his parents were no longer alive and that he had lost everything he had besides his brother and cell phone. Those looks always reminded him that he really did have nothing but Sora and his friends left, something that made the small hollow hole in his heart throb.

"Alright. This will be fair right. We'll find out about each other," Roxas tried to negotiate. Maybe this would help him build more trust in Axel. If they could share their dark secrets, then that was a sign that there was a strong trust bond forming.

Axel wasn't sure and he never did answer that request. "How about we try to figure out what's going on between us right now," Axel prompted instead. He'd do just about anything to stray away from the subject of the past. There were just some things that other people didn't need to know and that he didn't want people to know.

He took Roxas' silence to be a mutual agreement. That was a definite sigh of relief. So, what was he going to say? "So I understand why you said that you have no reason to be upset. But I beg to differ." He did his best to bring out his more cheerful side and he smiled. "Rox, I guess I did give some serious indication that there is something between us. And I think I never really realized it. I don't know, it never registered to me at anytime that we weren't really dating."

Roxas huffed. That was good to hear. So was he being used or something?

"I just thought that the feelings I had were ones that you had." He shook his head while letting out a weak chuckle. "Stupid thing to do. I assumed, once again."

"You did," Roxas confirmed. He sat up a bit from his pillow, the blankets falling down to his waist. "You can't think that just because I'm willing to kiss you means that I like you." He knew he sounded harsh but he was slightly angry for unexplainable reasons. He wasn't sure why he was angry himself.

"I know," Axel said. Alright, those words hurt. Was Roxas insinuating that he really didn't like Axel?

"Even though I do like you. I like you, Axel," the blond admitted shyly. "And I care about you. But I don't know all that much about you, even though we've known each other for a few months already. And you seem to be really avoidant about certain subjects, and you won't tell me some things. Isn't that an indication of a lack of trust?"

Axel's brows furrowed and he stared down at Roxas with a steeled glaze. "Isn't that a little hypocritical? You avoid things too and I know there are things you haven't told me. You're shrouded in mystery and I've never been able to read you clearly. It's like you send out mixed signals."

"Me?" Roxas said incredulously. Axel was the confusing one, getting so worked up over everything that had happened within that last twenty-four hours, skipping out on work, barely looking him in the eye and he was changing the subject whenever Roxas got to something he wanted to talk about. He was willing, _willing,_ to share some things with Axel, yet the redhead seemed to want to turn everything against him.

"Yes you." Axel was getting pissed now. They seemed to have a connection problem, like they were tuned into two different radio stations. "You say you like me and yet you can't trust me. Liking someone is built up from a good foundation of trust. And not only that, you refuse to talk too. What is so bad that you would want to hide it from me?" He didn't get agitated like this often. He had anger problems, and sometimes they could get to a severe point, but it'd been a long time since he blown up on anyone. "I know something has happened Roxas, you just refuse to talk about it." Now he was being the hypocritical one, but sometimes he could be blinded by his anger and not realize what he was really saying. This subject was something that he was understanding about, not wanting to talk about the past himself, but his mind wasn't focused and it was at times like these that he just couldn't hear himself.

Roxas had been at his snapping point the entire time he listened to Axel, and when the last words were said, he knew he had tipped past his boundaries. He kept his eyes closed for a brief moment before snapping them open, his closed fist colliding with the comforter. "You want to know what my problem is? You want to know what I don't want to talk about!" he screamed. He had been pushed, and he couldn't take it anymore. "My parents are fucking dead, Axel! Three months ago, they died! You happy!"

Silence.

Comprehension.

Understanding.

_Oh._

Yup, he fucked up big time.

Like reality set in and washed away their little argument world, the true feeling about what was going on and what was just said started to sink in. Slowly the real world began to come back to them, like they were slowly descending from a rapid high. No words could be said. Nothing could erase what was done and they both just had to deal with it now. A new truth was among them, something that one of them regretted now.

Roxas cursed himself that his anger had gotten out of control and that he had said something he hadn't wanted to. But he wasn't through yet. Oh no. His new confession fueled him, and he wanted answers from Axel _right now._

"Go on," he growled angrily. His face was red and he was breathing heavier than normal. He was sitting up on his knees, as though ready to pounce. His eyes were welled up with angry tears but he refused to let them fall. "I told you what had happened to me. Now it's your turn. What's this deep dark secret that you're keeping from me!" His hands were thrown into the conversation, being carelessly tossed around like they were being used to make a point. "Tell me!"

Axel shrank back and he could feel his whole self start to shrink into his shell, wishing so badly that the yelling would stop. He hated yelling. He hated that he caused the yelling. And he hated what followed the yelling. All that pain. He hated it. He hated everything.

But he knew not to say anything. When he was being yelled at, Axel knew to clamp shut, not say anything. If he talked back, then he'd be punished. All he could think now was, 'what will it be this time?'

"Come on, Axel! Spill it!" A tear streamed down Roxas' cheek but he angrily wiped it away, refusing to let Axel see it. He watched as the redhead curled himself tighter into a ball, hands holding his knees to his chest. His eyes were wide and disconnected, just staring at the bed. His bottom lip was between his teeth, and he looked as if he were shaking, ever so slightly.

Roxas didn't get it. Axel looked so vulnerable, and he just didn't understand. What was it that caused him to suddenly shut down? Where was the Axel that was defensive and angry? Who was this Axel, shaking and biting his lip nervously? It didn't make sense and Roxas just knew, _knew_ that there was something wrong with him. If only he would tell him.

"Alright Ax. Tell me damnit! I don't want to have let everything out for nothing! You can tell me, I don't think it'll be that hard."

"…stop…"

"What was that?"

"You don't understand, okay!"

Emerald eyes were clenched shut as he yelled these words. Those eyes were unwilling to open and Axel wouldn't look at Roxas. He wasn't able to see the shocked expression on the blond's face, unable to see how more tears flowed freely. He wasn't able to see the pained look in watery blue eyes or how Roxas tried to gulp down his nerves.

This was an entirely new side to Axel that Roxas had never expected to see. He never knew something like this existed in the redhead, and his mind wasn't able to sort out his feelings or reactions. It was so much to take in, watching someone you admire turn into an entirely different person. He wanted to scream, yell at whoever this person was to give him his Axel back, but his voice was caught in his throat.

Footsteps thundered up the walkway and to the bedroom. The door was ripped open as Demyx ran in, not bothered if he was disrupting anything. The musician was hoping to disrupt something. He ran in and flung himself onto the bed. "What's going on? Axel? Axel, are you okay?"

Why oh why, Roxas wondered, was Demyx so caught up with Axel? Had he heard him shout? Alright, so he was loud and everything, but did that give indication that it was necessary to run in without knocking and nearly push Roxas off the bed? No. He didn't think so.

"Let go Demyx," Axel growled as he tried to shake the blond off his arm. This was another shocker. Roxas had never heard Axel speak to Demyx in a less than friendly tone. But he also sounded…wary. Like he was giving Demyx a warning.

"No, Axel! Come on, what happened. Man, you've got that look. Are you alright?"

"Demyx!" Axel literally pushed Demyx this time, the blond being flung back onto the bed. But Demyx didn't seemed even the least bit fazed and he was up again, crawling over to Axel once more. His eyes never wavered as he looked straight at Axel, his look firm but also seeming as though he was trying to look brave and not as scared as he felt. He gently reached out and grabbed Axel's arm. "Talk to me."

"I can't Dem," Axel hissed and pulled his arm away. He stood up so quickly it was like a blur and he was at his dresser, ripping the middle drawer with fierce movements and pulling a black long sleeved shirt up and over his head. He ripped his pajama pants off and went to grab some jeans.

"Axel, what are you doing? You are not going out! No way!"

"Let me go Dem," Axel said. His voice just didn't seem the same. It was like he was possessed, unable to control his actions. He just sounded so empty at the moment. Roxas could only sit back and watch, frozen to where he sat. He just watched Axel with a fixated look, too baffled to say anything. He couldn't register what was going on at the moment.

"Axel, no! Stop this, please? For me?"

Axel pushed by his friend, walking briskly out the door. Demyx was following at his heels, reaching out to grab his friend's arm. But Axel's legs were longer and they carried him further. Zexion, who had just come up the stairs, stepped out of the determined redhead's way quickly, then shot Demyx a questioning look. Paying him no heed, Demyx followed Axel down the stairs and towards the door. He jogged ahead and reached the bowl that held the keys, grabbing the keys to Axel's motorcycle. "You're not leaving this house!"

Axel's eyes were blank at this point, not taking in what was directly in front of him. Demyx stood in front of the door, his arms held out and his face set. He felt like he'd just taken a bullet to the chest as the memories of similar events like this flooded his head. He didn't like this. He hadn't had to stop Axel from leaving the house in a long time and he was truly scared. He was so sure that Axel had moved on from this phase, that nothing could send him into a relapse. He thought that Axel had toughened up, that he wouldn't allow anything to break him. But the memories of the past and the things that could trigger them obviously proved to be stronger than either man thought.

"Demyx," Axel said calmly. The thing that scared Demyx the most was the dead look set in Axel's eyes. "Hand me my keys and move away from the door."

"You know I'm not going to do that Axel," Demyx said with a shaky voice. He glared at his best friend. Axel's expression changed and he gave Demyx one of the coldest looks he'd ever given the blond. He locked his jaw and moved forward, reaching out towards Demyx.

"Move it Dem. Please, I don't want to hurt you. So do as I say."

"I don't care!" Demyx yelled. His eyes were watering now. His entire body ran cold while listening and looking at Axel. This wasn't his best friend. This was _that_ Axel, the one that they had promised would never come back. "You said you'd never be like this again. You hurt me before, I don't think anything you do now could do worse than that did."

Axel let out a shaky breath as new memories flooded his head. He shook his skull, grasping it with his hands. "Just stop," he said in a calm yet frail voice. "Just let me go. You did it before, this shouldn't be any different."

Demyx didn't move. Axel did.

The redhead moved forward and grabbed Demyx's arm. But Demyx held his lips shut, not even whimpering as a dull pain rang through his arm. He wanted to shout at Axel to stop it, but he couldn't show any sign of weakness. And just then, Axel used his overpowering force and shoved Demyx to the side, not seeming to care as the blond fell to the floor with a small breath of pain. His slim hand reached into the key bowl and he took Demyx's keys, opening the door and slamming it behind him without any care.

Zexion descended down the stairs and when he saw the state that Demyx was in, rushed over and kneeled down beside the hurt blond. "Demyx. Demyx, are you okay?" Weakly Demyx nodded and began to sit up. His side hurt from the impact of the floor and he cringed. Zexion's arm moved and wrapped around his side, helping him up. "Where'd he go?"

Demyx frowned at the door then vaguely wiped away a tear. "To get a drink."

* * *

**Alright, I'll be expecting shots to be fire at me. Go ahead and shoot, I probably deserve it. Sorry everyone, I know I've been promising to solve everything, but to be honest I was going to. An then he entire thing just changed right in the middle of me writing it. I don't know what happened. It just…happened. **


	17. Reno to the Rescue

**Let's get this train wreck cleaned up now, shall we? –mutters- Yeah right.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I have no interesting or funny ways to tell you that I don't own KH or FF. Sorry for this inconvenience. **

**But before we can fix all of this, let's start the chapter out with something new to screw the plot line up even more!**

**Onward towards destruction!**

* * *

The pounding rain was keeping Hayner awake.

It was almost eleven at night and he couldn't sleep. He didn't understand what was burdening his mind so much that sleep evaded him. Maybe that he hadn't talked to Roxas, Pence, or Olette since he got back home? He had gotten back yesterday afternoon.

The train ride with Seifer, Rai and Fuu had definitely been uncomfortable. None of them had spoken and that had been over the period of just about an hour and a half. And once they had gotten off at the station, they piled into Seifer's car. Rai had offered Hayner the front seat, and he had understood that the brunette had obviously wanted to sit beside Fuu. The girl, silent as ever, looked so guarded.

Seifer drove to Rai's house and the two in the back got out, a few parting words coming from the two male friends. And then they were off to their own neighborhood.

Hayner wanted, on more than one occasion, to open his mouth and say something to Seifer. But his eyes were glued on his own window and he just couldn't bring himself to say anything. He wasn't sure what to say in the first place. There wasn't a good starting place, seeing as they didn't have anything to talk about. The last time they had spoken was back at the apartment before they left. That hadn't ended well with Seifer yelling at Hayner to mind his own business.

So much for reconnecting.

But Hayner almost felt obligated to start up a conversation, about anything, and try to lighten the mood between them. He didn't know if there was anything to say that could possibly lead into a friendly talk and not an argument. He didn't understand why they couldn't be completely civil with each other. When they were younger they could talk about anything and they had hardly gotten into fights.

He wanted to thank Seifer again, just to show that he really mean it. But he knew that if he did that then the blonde gang member would tell him to shut his face and forget about it already. Hayner knew himself all too well to know that if that happened then he would retaliate, and thus, an ensuing argument.

He missed those days where there was never an awkward moment between them.

This silence was most definitely awkward. It was almost as bad as a morning after a drunken sexscapade.

Seifer rolled into their neighborhood and pulled into his own driveway, right in front of the big white house, nearly identical to all of those around. The car was shut off and neither occupant made a move to get out. Both of them had a similar feeling. It was like there was something between them that needed closure.

Seifer was the first to say anything. "Your mom probably thinks you ran off again."

Hayner stared out the front windshield as the beginning of raindrops proceeded to fall. "Probably. Hopefully she called Olette. The two probably cried together." He wanted to smile but couldn't bring himself to. He could still hear Seifer's lingering yells from this morning.

Something warm then touched his chin, lifting his face and turning his head. Hayner was forced to look over and found bright blue eyes seemingly studying him. He gulped suddenly, shocked by what was going on. The touch was gentle and Seifer's thumb moved, resting just below his bottom lip. "Something's wrong," Seifer said, his eyes narrowing. Hayner's own eyes imitated the action and he pulled back from Seifer's touch.

"No," he grumbled. More rain drops fell.

"You've been quiet since we left," Seifer remarked. He rested his left arm on the steering wheel.

Hayner moved his arm and reached for the door handle. Just as his finger touched the metal, the clink of the doors locking could be heard. He glanced back at Seifer to see the thug's hand on the button to lock the door. He pressed his own button and found that the doors wouldn't unlock. Of course, auto lock. The only way to unlock the doors now was from the driver's side. Bastard.

"What the fuck?" Hayner asked. This was unusual behavior and he'd be lying if he said his heart beat didn't jump just a small bit.

"Something's bothering you. I can tell." Seifer reached over towards Hayner, his finger lightly tapping the center of the younger one's forehead. "Wrinkles," he said.

Doing his best, Hayner tried to relax his face and smooth his forehead. "Nothing's wrong. Now, can you let me out before my mother goes berserk? Each passing second equals explaining time and I'd rather that didn't take long."

Seifer didn't move. He just crossed his arms over his chest, his back against his own door.

"Look," Hayner said, "I said before that you didn't need to be concerned, right?"

Still he received no reply. He felt himself grow frustrated and sighed, trying to release some of it.

"I'm just trying to think of something to tell my mom, that's all." He couldn't look Seifer in the eye and his eyes glanced off towards the backseat. Of course this was a lie. In truth, he was wondering what was going to happen between the two of them next. They had been nice and came to understand each other more the night before and besides that, Hayner knew something about Seifer's two best friends. Obviously things couldn't go back to being the same with all of the insults and fighting…or could they? He didn't want them to, but there was no guarantee.

For as long as he'd known him, Seifer knew that Hayner was a horrible liar. Whenever he wasn't telling the truth, his eyes would always stray off to the left. And that was what he had just done. He could tell that Hayner was uncomfortable with their close proximity but he didn't care. What he did care about was what was bothering the younger blond. He wasn't kidding when he had said he still cared for Hayner the night before.

The thing was, him beating on Hayner for all of the past years was his own form of protection. Seifer had a big name in this town, so people knew not to mess with him. Hayner was also a little shit, so if any thug around starting talking smack to him, he was sure to respond and a fight was certain to break out.

With Seifer, he knew just how far he could go, and he had his self control to stop before it went too far. Those other guys out there, they didn't have any limitations and there was no guarantee that a knife or gun wouldn't be pulled out if the fist fight became tedious.

So if people knew that Hayner was Seifer's punching bag, they wouldn't bother to lay a hand on him. Hayner was Seifer's. End of story.

With a heavy sigh, Seifer unlocked the doors. Hayner looked up with mild shock. He hesitated. Once again it felt like they were leaving some loose ends between them. He didn't want to tell Seifer about his worries. But looking at the light blond, it almost seemed like he was mulling over something, as though he wanted to tell Hayner something but wouldn't allow it.

That's what you get from two stubborn jerks.

"Seriously, thanks for everything," Hayner mumbled quietly before stepping out of the car. He walked around front and crossed over the small patch of grass that was nestled between the two boy's driveways. The convenience of being next door neighbors.

Seifer watched him go, cursing himself in his mind. His teeth were clenched and he smacked the steering wheel angrily for good measure before getting out of his car.

Alright, so Hayner had a good idea of what was keeping him awake. Seifer had been acting strange. But it was such a slight difference that only someone who knew him well would be able to tell. He had this gut instinct telling him that his former best friend was hiding something. And it bothered him.

Sighing soundly, Hayner sat up and rested his head in his hands. He yawned and felt his eye lids droop. He really was tired. He'd been bombarded with questions from his mother. He gave her a half-assed excuse and she didn't really question him. He was home, he was safe and that was all that mattered.

He looked around the dark room and wondered if he should do something. Go on the computer, play a video game, hell maybe he should read. He just wanted to sleep, a good long sleep, but it seemed to avoid him. Maybe a hot shower?

_Tap._

That didn't sound like rain. Unless it was starting to hail.

_Tap._

What in the world?

_Bang._

_Bang bang._

It sounded like something was trying to break his window.

Hayner sat up and walked over to his window. It faced the backyard and a row of bushes sat underneath. It pushed out and he unlatched the hitch, opening it. Immediately he saw just what it was. It was dark outside, but regardless to the lighting, the white duster he'd become familiar with was noticeable. And Seifer was stupid enough to be out in the cold and rain, throwing god knows what at his window. If Hayner thought the thug had feelings for him, he'd think this would be like a Romeo and Juliet scene. Wow, that was corny.

Seifer moved past the bushes and jumped up onto the window sill. Luckily Hayner's room was on the first floor rather than upstairs. That would be a hassle. Hayner moved back as Seifer climbed into his room. "What the fuck do you think you are doing!" he whispered harshly. He wasn't going to wake his parents up even though they were on the floor above them. That didn't matter; his mother had ultra sonic hearing.

"I'm staying with you tonight," Seifer said. He hoisted himself up and into the room, his feet making a loud thump upon impact. He staggered just a bit and grabbed Hayner's arm to steady himself.

"Alright," Hayner said slowly as if he were trying to comprehend what he was just told. "Why are you staying here? And are you drunk?" he hissed through his teeth.

"I'm fucking cold," Seifer slurred, his words blending together. He moved about and sat on the end of Hayner's bed where he shook his head, then proceeded to take his boots off.

"You didn't answer my question," Hayner remarked. He stood before the older blond and wondered if he should kick him out or not.

"I'm here because I don't have anywhere else to go," Seifer growled and stood a bit shakily, pulled his long, wet coat off, followed by his black long sleeved shirt. He stood, chest bare and asked, "You have anything I can wear? I swear my balls are turning blue it's fucking cold outside. I think it was starting to snow."

Hayner could feel the cold wake of Seifer's hand when he had grabbed his arm. "You have a house, don't you? Other friends, gang members. There are other places to go." Why was he trying to push Seifer away? Heh, probably because he was drunk. That wasn't exactly something he wanted to deal with.

"I don't want to bother anyone."

"Except me," Hayner said, eyebrow raised. Seifer was shucking off his pants now. Hayner gulped and walked over to his dresser. He knew he had clothes that were too big for him. They should fit the other.

"You're an exception. I don't care if I bother you, and you owe me anyway."

"Okay," Hayner said and pulled out an old t-shirt. It was big, not very warm, but it would do. He searched for sweatpants. "And what's wrong with your own house?"

Seifer sighed and fell back into the bed, covering his eyes with his arms. "Fought with my dad. You know," he said, implying that Hayner should understand.

Actually, I don't, Hayner thought. He didn't know that Seifer and his dad were on bad terms. He hadn't been to the other's house in a bit, except when he was sent over to ask Seifer's mother for something. He knew that his dad had always had a temper, but he'd never seen it first hand. "Did he hit you?" Hayner asked.

Seifer didn't answer at first. Then, slowly, he said, "He probably would have if I didn't leave. He was seriously pissed. But you know what, I don't give a rat's ass. He can just go screw himself for all I care."

Hayner didn't like when people talked bad about their parents. Despite the fact that he didn't understand a person's situation, bad mouthing the people who brought you into this world just seemed so disrespectful to him. And after everything that happened with Roxas and Sora, he found that people should be much more appreciative of their parents since they can obviously be very easily taken from you.

Keeping his mouth shut, the sandy blond handed over the clothes he gathered. He threw them at the other's head and crawled onto the bed, sliding under the covers and curling up. It was warmer in his house than it was outside, but unfortunately he seemed to have the coldest room in the house. Even when the heater clicked on every so often, it was as if the heat just didn't want to reach him.

Seifer stood up and pulled the clothes on, finding that they fit his built form. He took the beanie off his head and moved to the other side of the bed, climbing under the covers. It was nice, he thought, that Hayner was allowing him to stay here. After leaving his house just a few hours previous, he had just driven around. He knew it was stupid since he'd had his drinks before that, but his judgment wasn't good in the first place and the alcohol really did him in. But he was safe now and while he was driving, he had wondered just where he was going to stay.

He wasn't going to go all around town to his various gang friends and he wasn't in the mood to deal with their shit. Going back home hadn't been an option and staying with Rai and Fuu wasn't either. They had enough to deal with at the moment and he didn't want to disturb them.

So as he sat in his driveway after returning from his drive, he had glanced over to the house next door and recalled the night before. He gave Hayner a place to stay, right? So why couldn't Hayner repay that debt?

Now Seifer pulled the covers up to his shoulders. He was shivering, not warming up in the least. He looked at the boy beside him. He was bold man, so it wouldn't be a shocker to Hayner. He moved, sliding in closer to the younger teen and curling up against his back. Yes, he felt like a stupid sissy, but he was fucking _cold._ His toes were frozen, to the point that they burned and he had goosebumps all up and down his arms and legs.

Hayner turned over. "Hm?" he hummed. He was still tired and really wanted to sleep.

"Cold," Seifer mumbled. There was no reason to try and be tough at this point. He hated the cold. Not only that, but the alcohol was messing with his mind, loosening him up and making him feel suddenly depressed.

Hayner sighed, loudly. He was hesitant, but his arms moved and his fingers delicately brushed along Seifer's arm. Seifer's legs moved to get closer to Hayner's, and the younger one gasped at the icy feeling. "Shit!" he cursed. He really was cold. Was hypothermia still possible even if he was inside and under the covers? "Should I make you some tea or hot chocolate or something?"

"Just stay close to me," Seifer mumbled. Hayner's breathing hitched. No way did big bad Seifer just ask him that. But this wasn't a matter of a rivalry or some stupid and pointless dislike for each other. Keeping Seifer warm could be Hayner's own form of protection.

With slow, unsure movements, slim arms wrapped around the larger torso. Seifer moved closer, not feeling uncomfortable. He wouldn't admit it, but it felt nice. It was comforting and also, to him, it even seemed more intimate than the touching of any casual fling he'd had before. Something within him stirred as Hayner's arms tightened around him. He knew of his feelings; he'd fought so hard to keep them locked away.

But his brain was fuzzy and he couldn't control it.

Very gently his lips brushed against Hayner's, a ghosting movement that was hardly noticeable. But Hayner gasped and pulled back in shock, blinking rapidly with confusion. "Just how drunk are you?" he asked.

"Enough to have a slight buzz," Seifer mumbled, his lips moving against Hayner's, "but not enough to not think straight." He moved forward and his lips brushed over Hayner's again, harder this time.

But Hayner was still hesitant. "Don't use me to vent," he growled and pulled away once more. He tried to squirm back, but Seifer's arms were locked around him, holding him in place.

"I'm not," Seifer said back, firmly. He brought their faces close again. "I want this," he mumbled and pressed their foreheads together. There was so much to explain to Hayner, but he couldn't. He did his best to keep everything from him, but it was becoming more and more difficult, especially since he knew how the other felt about him. Even though the words were hard to say, actions did speak louder. So he locked lips with Hayner and felt satisfied when he felt the other respond.

Hayner's mind was sent in a whirlwind of confusion. This was different from when Seifer had kissed him in the alleyway those few days ago. This was gentler, not as hungry or enraging. It was soft and the feel of Seifer's lips on his own was warm and fulfilling. So he pressed back and moved his lips, mentally sighing. He unconsciously knew that Seifer was indeed intoxicated, the taste of alcohol on the other's lips enough of an indication. But he had also said that he wanted it. It wasn't something that was being forced and he was near certain that if didn't want this, then Seifer would stop and keep under control. But would he really pass an opportunity like this up? Nope, never. It felt _way_ too good.

When a tongue probed at his lips, Hayner couldn't do anything but comply, easily parting his lips and caressing the invading tongue with his own. A moan rumbled in his throat and his hands moved to tangle in white-blond hair. His lungs constricted, crying for air. He exhaled through his nose, not wanting to break the kiss.

Seifer though did pull back, taking in a deep breath. Hayner panted. "That was…um…"

"Good?" Seifer handed out. He felt so tired yet he didn't want to sleep.

Hayner felt the exact same way. "Unexpected is more like it." He yawned widely, his body giving in and sinking down onto the bed. No matter how much he wanted to go on kissing the daylights out of Seifer, he couldn't deny himself what he really needed. His eyelids felt heavy.

"Go to sleep, kid. My visions getting all fucked up anyway. I'm going to have an awesome hangover tomorrow," he said and sank down next to Hayner.

"Your damn fault," Hayner mumbled.

"Fuck you," Seifer retorted.

"Gladly."

* * *

After Axel and Demyx stormed out of the room, Roxas found his entire body paralyzed.

He couldn't even blink. His body and mind seemed to shut down completely and no coherent thought could be processed. All he could see was Axel's sudden mood swing, turning from trauma to rage. It was unexplainable. But this had to have happened before. Demyx's words, _"Man, you've got that look."_ What look was he talking about? And he was freaking out. Badly. Granted, Roxas would have freaked out more had he not been frozen. But Demyx had to have freaked out like that because he had experience with this.

"Roxas."

He couldn't even bring himself to look up at Zexion who was standing in the doorway, looking completely guarded and unreadable.

"Demyx wants you to come downstairs."

Normally his temper would have permitted him to lash out and claim that he shouldn't have to go down there, that Demyx should come up here and explain to him what the fuck was going on. But he was far too out of it to argue and he knew that he had to cooperate in order to get the answers that he wanted.

He forced his body to move, his legs feeling like led as he moved them over the side of Axel's bed. He pushed himself down and followed Zexion out to the walkway and down the stairs on heavy legs. His head was drooped forward like he just didn't have the willpower to pick it up and his blue eyes were dark and empty.

Demyx was curled up on the couch, his head bent on his curled up knees, one hand tangled in his hair, the other with a cell phone jammed to his ear. "Axel," he was saying. "Please, you have to calm down. Just come home so we can all talk." He was close to tears unless he was already crying. "Please don't do anything stupid. You know I love you, so just be smart about this." He just sat there with the phone to his ear for a few moments before he exhaled and shut the device.

Zexion sat down next to the blond but didn't dare to reach out to comfort him. Comforting people was not his strong point and he wasn't sure how Demyx would react. He hoped that just his presence would bring some sort of comfort. Besides, he wasn't all too sure about what was going on, just like Roxas. He'd never had to deal or experience anything like this. He hadn't gotten full force of it, but he could just feel the odd aura emanating off Axel as the redhead had stormed pass him.

Roxas walked by, however slowly and curled up on the end of the loveseat. His mouth was clamped shut, thick and dry.

Demyx wanted to say something, but he couldn't bring any words to his mouth. He was trying to fathom just what went wrong and what could have possibly sent Axel into such a wild spell. He knew that something like this was possible, but he had thought that Axel was such a strong person that nothing could bring out the old Axel that was supposed to be shut away.

He had no choice but to talk, ask questions and give answers.

"Roxas," he finally said, still curled up in his defensive position. His legs were jittery and he wanted to go out and find Axel, to make sure he was alright and to make sure that he would get home safely. He felt as though he'd just had twenty cups of coffee, feeling anxious and such.

"What's going on?" Roxas managed to ask in a shaky voice. He stared out the window behind the loveseat, feeling very similar to Demyx. The only exception was the confusion that clouded his mind. It was too dark to see anything and the rain wasn't letting up, beating against the window like it was trying to break through and hit him.

"Just some problems," Demyx explained vaguely. "Roxas, I need to know what you two were talking about."

The wrinkles on Roxas' forehead grew deeper and his frown stretched down further. The conversation that went on was his own private business. Sure he knew he should tell Demyx, seeing how worried the other blond was. He wouldn't hold all of the information from Demyx; he could just give him an indistinct outline.

"At first we were talking about what happened last night. Then we starting getting into how we have some trust issues and how we're keeping things from each other. Then we started talking about our pasts."

"What?" Demyx exclaimed suddenly, sitting up. "You talked about what?"

Roxas took a moment to answer. He just stared out the window and rethought about what had happened. He shivered when he thought of the enraged sound of Axel's voice. "Not our pasts exactly. More like the secrets that we have."

Demyx looked shocked and scared, Zexion looked confused. The slate haired man looked as if he didn't belong, like he'd picked the wrong night to rebel from his parents and run off. He just ran from family conflict to friend conflict. It was hard for him to decide which was worse.

"Demyx," Roxas spoke weakly. "What's wrong with him?"

Demyx looked away, out towards the kitchen. His irises looked as if they were searching for something, though he was looking at nothing in particular. It was an avoidant look that read that he was decided whether to talk or not. "I need some water or something." He stood and walked to the kitchen. Roxas was disappointed by this reaction.

Zexion was hesitant, looking between Roxas and Demyx. He looked like he wanted to follow Demyx, but he wasn't someone who liked to directly get involved with someone's personal problems. If he followed Demyx, he may look like he wanted to get answers. Truth be told, he did want answers. He wasn't someone who was fond of being left out in the dark. But he never did like to be straight forward when asking about something this complicated.

To Roxas, this was only another person who was avoidant when it came to figuring Axel out. Obviously something bad had happened to him in the past, something that no one wanted to be let out. It may be a conceited thought, but being this close to Axel should entitle him to _some_ information shouldn't it?

Demyx returned with a water bottle that he twisted in a jittery way in his hands. He sat back down, curling up into the corner as far as he could. He never took a drink from the water bottle. He used it more as a distraction than anything. His eyes stayed focused on the liquid swirling around. "I can't tell you everything. I can't even tell you all that much," Demyx said. "That's for Axel to do, if he decides he wants you to know."

Roxas was angry about that but he kept silent.

"But I can give you a general idea of what went on.

"Can you think of a time, Roxas, or even imagine a time when your parents would be abusive to you? Tell you you're worthless? What if they hit you every day, told you that you were a mistake and that you should just die? What if your parents told you that they would be glad if you ran away, but were pissed and came looking for you if you did? What would you do? Can you even imagine anything like that?"

Mutely, Roxas sat with his eyes still averted to the outside. A car passed by the house, its headlights glowing brighter as it came closer, then darker as it drove away. He never inclined his head or made any motion.

"Now, can you imagine your parents asking you how your day was? Can you hear them complimenting you on something, or see them smiling at you caringly?" Demyx's words sounded bitter and distasteful.

Yes, Roxas thought to himself. He could see him mother's warm smile and feel her soft touch. He could feel his father's approving gaze fall upon him. His heart ached to have these things back.

"Axel can't imagine anything of the sort. He can't think of his parents being nice to him. He doesn't know the loving smile of a mother or the warmth of her love. He only knows hatred and blame. That's how he grew up."

Demyx stopped abruptly. And Roxas felt like an ass to try and pry something like that out of someone. And Zexion felt like he was in the wrong place and like he shouldn't have heard what he just did.

And then Demyx's phone rang.

And he answered it.

"Reno? Reno Axel's-"

He was cut off by the redhead speaking in a calming manner. _"Axel's with me," _he said to Demyx. _"He's fine and I'm taking him to my parents. Sorry, but I called them first and they want him to stay at their house tonight. Have you talked to your parents about anything?"_

"No," Demyx answered.

"_Good,"_ Reno replied. _"Your mother would have a fit. You can let them know in the morning, alright?"_

Demyx nodded to himself. "Alright," he answered after swallowing a bunch of nerves. "Reno, how is he?"

With what sounded like a frustrated sigh, Reno spoke_, "He's Axel. Old Axel. But I don't think this is too serious. Dem, what happened?"_

Demyx stood up after setting the water bottled down on the coffee table and started walking around the couch and all through the downstairs area, running a hand consistently through his hair. "Just some disagreements and a sore subject came up."

"_Gotcha," _Reno replied. _"Well, I'm sure he'll be okay. He looks stunned now, just sitting in the car with me with his creepy ass look. You know, that blank stare."_

Demyx didn't reply and walked around the kitchen island.

"_He'll be fine at home with us and he'll be returned in the morning. No offense, but I think he needs sometime away. It has nothing to do with you. But you know the folks are protective and everything."_

"I get it," Demyx said slowly, quietly. He didn't want Axel to stay at his aunt and uncle's tonight. He wanted Axel back here at home with him, where he belonged. "Just take care of him Reno. And bring him here as soon as he wakes up in the morning. He didn't drink anything did he?"

"_No. He thought he would be smart and he went to the Mango Tango instead of the Annex. Unfortunately for him, Zack was working with Tifa and Rinoa tonight, so he was caught and I was called. No alcohol was served."_

Demyx let out a mental breath of relief and allowed the smallest of smiles to make its way onto his face. "Thanks Reno."

"_No probablemo little buddy. Now, go sleep and rest at ease tonight. He's in good hands. I'd let you talk to him, but he won't talk now. He's pissed at me."_

"Yeah, I imagine. Well, thanks Reno. Just tell him I love him, okay?"

"_Sure thing. 'Night."_ And the line went dead.

Demyx then sank to the floor between the two kitchen counters and let his head sink into his hands as full blown relief consumed him. Thank goodness Axel was alright. Who knows what could have happened if Zack wasn't working tonight.

He allowed himself some time to finally let the fact that Axel was alright sink in before getting up slowly and walking back to the living area. "Axel's with Reno. He's staying at his aunt and uncle's tonight." Zexion nodded in understanding while Roxas didn't move or speak. Demyx frowned upon the lack of response. Did he not care that Axel would be alright?

"So, um…how about we get tonight's sleeping arrangements clear? Um…where do you guys want to sleep?"

"I'm staying in Axel's room," Roxas said suddenly and he was swiftly stood and walked by the two, a hand wiping at his face as he charged up the stairs. Demyx could have sworn he was crying by the action he just displayed. God tonight was hectic.

"A-alright," he said. He was so tired and drained now that he really wanted to sleep. And seeing that Axel was in good hands, he didn't feel _as_ worried as he had before. He glanced up at Zexion. "The guest bedroom in free too. So we can get you settled in there. You can borrow some clothes from me. I think we're close to being the same size."

Zexion, having said absolutely nothing for nearly the past hour, said, "Okay." He wasn't about to raise any protests to Demyx (even though he had none) and he didn't want to be a burden to Demyx. He already felt bad for intruding, especially during a dilemma like this. So taking up space made him feel even worse.

Demyx smiled, however weakly. "Cool." He moved and shut the lamps off, causing a dark shadow to fall over the entire room. Demyx moved first, Zexion following up behind him. The latter of the two though, didn't know the topography of the room all too well and stubbed his foot on the end of the coffee table, releasing a very non-Zexion like curse from his lips.

A small sound, like an unenthusiastic chuckle came from Demyx who turned around and groped for Zexion's hand, easily finding it. "Come on," he said, leading the other through the room and up the stairs.

* * *

The first thing he knew was that he wasn't in the right state of mind.

He was conscious of what he was doing, but he wasn't sure why he was doing it. It was like the weather in his brain was suddenly overcast and any rational thought was lost in the clouds.

He was just driving now, in Demyx's car with no real destination in mind. All he knew was that he had this craving…he wanted something to make him just not think. He wanted something to make him feel numb and something that would help him forget what had just happened.

He wanted something that would make him forget his mistakes.

And the first place that popped into his head was not an option. Going to the Annex wouldn't get him anything with Reno working. The most he'd get would be a 'good try' look and a finger pointing him out the door. So the only other bar around was the Mango Tango. Wonderful, hopefully someone who didn't know him was working. He'd have more luck scoring a Rum Punch and a Mind Eraser with some dimwit who had no idea who he was or that he was a recovering alcoholic. And just the thought of the tangy burn of the alcohol in his throat caused a rush of warmth to spread through his body.

It was already starting.

He was mindlessly driving, his mind suddenly full of all the options of what he wanted to order once he got to the bar. A Red Devil, Chocolate Mess, Sharky Punch, Naked Lady, Graveyard. The names came back to him like a past vacation. His tongue moved anxiously in his mouth as the old yet familiar taste of alcohol flooded his memories.

So he wasn't expecting, as he came up to the bar, to be stopped. His mind was gone, off in its own world. He got out of his car, paid the entrance fee while showing off his ID, and had gotten his hand stamped.

The one thing he loved about the Mango Tango was the bar. It was large, like a giant U and centered directly in the middle of the club. They usually had to have at least seven bar tenders just to keep the wait for drinks low. It was always crowded but drinks were severed so waiting really wasn't too much of a problem.

Axel waded through the mass amount of people, the familiar beat of the loud music surrounding him and making his ear drums throb. The flashing lights shone all around, arranging the room in a various mixture of colors and shapes. The redhead looked at the bar and cursed when he noticed the familiar black spiked hair of one Zackary Fair and swore at his bad luck. Not only that but he noticed Tifa and Rinoa, two other friends of his cousin's. Well that was shitty occurrence. Maybe if he could get to the right spot he could get one of the other's who didn't know him personally.

He walked up to a cute blond girl who wore a skimpy bikini top and short shorts. Her hair was long, flowing down to her lower back with random blue streaks being set off by the light contrast. She smiled at Axel, her amethysts colored eyes holding a flirtatious glint while secretly studying Axel. To her, he looked familiar.

"You aren't Reno's cousin are you? I think I've seen you before," she said before he was even able to ask for anything. He didn't care at all if she was wondering who he was related to. He wanted a drink now and she wasn't going to sway his mind into pointless small talk.

"Nope, no idea who that is. Get me a shot of vodka, just to start off." He grinned sexily back down at her, trying to coax her to fulfill his order right away. She looked at him for a brief moment before pushing away.

"Let me get a new bottle," she called loudly over the music. Impatiently Axel nodded and turned around, examining the room around him.

The dance floor was located all around the bar. The majority of people joined together more towards the left side where there was more room. Visibly the speakers hanging around the room shook with the force of the volume of music. The lighting was blinding and captivating at the same time. Girls in skimpy outfits (despite the cold time of year) were all around, hanging around other guys or girls, some in small groups of friends, or hanging off arms of partners. And the guys as well, dressed in very different ways and styles moved around with glasses in hands or another person wrapped around them.

"Hey, there," a voice said from behind Axel. He turned back to the bar, wanting to ground out a 'finally,' but didn't have time as he grabbed the shot glass of clear liquid placed before him. He grinned like a child on Christmas morning and downed the shot in one gulp.

Then he frowned.

"What the fuck! It's fucking water!"

He set the glass down with a harsh move and glared, wanting to kill the blond with a look of death. But instead of finding the annoying blond, he was looking straight into the glaring face of one Tifa Lockhart. "That's all you'll be getting tonight."

Axel felt a lasting rage build up and he wanted to shout, to demand what he had paid for. "Whatever, alright. I'm fine. Just shut up and get me a Heartbreak."

With an amused yet dark laugh, the woman slammed her hands down onto the surface of the bar counter, earning a few startled glances. "No whatever's here mister. I don't care if your heart is broken. Getting what you want right now will break you even more. Zack's calling Reno, he'll be here in a moment."

Right on cue, Zack walked up and raised one eyebrow at Axel. "And what would be your purpose for coming here and asking for shots? You know you are banned from having any alcohol."

What the hell, Axel thought. Seriously, fuck this, he'd just go out and buy his own alcohol. What was be expecting by coming out to a bar anyways? Alright, possibly getting shit faced and finding someone to spend the night with? That was always a temporary stress reliever, something he was desperate for right now. He just didn't ever comprehend that there would be some major setbacks the next morning.

There should be a liquor store open now, shouldn't there?

With a quick flip of the middle finger, Axel walked away from the bar and headed towards the door. He stomped angrily by people, shoving back when he was shoved and rudely glaring at those who gave him alluring looks. He reached the door and shoved it open with great forced, his green eyes smoldering with determination now.

But just as he turned to walk down the sidewalk to get to Demyx's car, a large hand clamped down onto his shoulder and turned him around. He stared up at a recognizable face. Bald, sunglasses, little facial hair, multiple ear piercings, tan, suit, leather gloves. Rude. Of course Reno would think to bring him along.

"I'm not in the mood guys, so if you let me go, we don't have to get into a fight."

"Oh no. Maybe we should just let him go off and not only ruin his life, but many other's too. How about it Rude? That sounds like a good plan, doesn't it?"

The sarcastic tone of Reno's voice was more agitating tonight than normal. He glared cruelly at his cousin's annoyed face, their eyes meeting and sending silent signals to each other.

"No use in fighting in the streets," Rude said and touched Reno's shoulder in a sign that he should stay calm. "Let's get him home."

With a low growl Reno reached out a took hold of Axel's arm and roughly pulled the younger redhead behind him towards his own car. "I might need help with this one," Reno spoke to Rude as Axel struggled against him.

"Let me go you fucking whore!" Axel shouted. Luckily the streets were empty aside from a few buzzed party goers. They couldn't sense danger, poor things.

"I'm sure you were intending to be the whore tonight," Reno replied darkly. With Rude's help the pair literally lifted Axel's feet from the ground and carried him all the way to the silver cayman porsche that was waiting along the curb.

The two pushed Axel into the backseat and shut the door. Reno had hopped into the driver's seat and turned around to face Axel. "First off, don't do anything to get this car dirty. If Rufus finds a speck of dirt in here, he'll have my balls, then he'll come for yours. Second, put your damn seatbelt on and don't you dare utter a word."

Just from looking at his face Axel could tell that Reno was pissed. The tone of voice was a dead giveaway and it wasn't very often that Reno got in this state. He was usually such a laid back guy that it was rare to see him truly mad. Reno turned back to the front and shook his head, buckling his seatbelt just as Rude was doing his own.

It must have been Reno that snapped Axel out of his mindless state, making him finally realize what he was doing. He had been so close to completely ruining everything; from sinking back into something he had sworn to put behind him. He was so close to throwing away everything he'd worked for. He didn't understand why he'd gotten so upset with everything that had happened back at home, but he knew now that that blond at the bar who tattled on him really did save him.

He felt so stupid all of a sudden and the full force of everything hit him in the face instantly. All the risks and selfish acts came to him. He wished that he could take this night back, rewind it and start over from waking up this morning in Demyx's arms. But he couldn't go back and the damage was done.

How was Demyx? He'd acted so drastically and he probably hurt Demyx so badly. Both physically and mentally.

But Roxas. He let Roxas see a side of him that he never wanted the sweet blond to ever see. He let himself get out of control, let the teen's words cloud his judgment and become affected more than he should have. He shouldn't have lost his cool. He should have tried to explain at least why he couldn't talk to Roxas about some things, at least not yet.

And Roxas had let out something he hadn't wanted to. Axel had been unfair and uncivil and he hated himself for it.

Rude glanced back at Axel. "He's realized what he's done," he said to his friend. Reno looked back in the rearview mirror. He turned the directional on and checked for traffic. The windshield wipers blazed across the windshield, brushing the rainfall away.

"That's good. At least he's back in his head." He took his cell phone from the center console and flipped it open, scrolling through his recent calls. He selected one number and waited for someone to answer.

After four rings, the tired sound of his sister's voice answered. "Kairi? Sorry about waking you. Let me talk to mom."

Rude could hear the shouting of the redhead's younger sister, her voice loud through the speaker. He noticed Reno roll his eyes.

"I don't care if it's late, Kai. Let me talk to mom. It's about Axel." More words were heard from her. "Yes, he's alright."

Reno fell silent as Kairi scrambled out of her bed and to their parent's room. Reno heard her calling for their mother, gently waking her. He heard their mother ask who it was and his sister's soft reply of "Reno."

Then his mother's tired voice was heard. "Reno? What's wrong baby?"

"I'm alright ma. But I'm bringing over a troubled brat for the night."

* * *

**Did you liiiiiike?**

**I did. Oh man, the beginning of the next chapter is going to be so much fun to write! I can't wait for that! I really hoped you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Anyways, for those of you who are interested in Loveless, I'm creating a KH meets Loveless fic with my muse The Double-Faced Muse. All I can say is that it's already started and it's going to kick ass! Cha! Seriously, for all the hard work we put into preparing this fic and figuring it out, I better get a good response. **

**To put it simply: some KH characters with cute little kitty ears and kitty tails, the Loveless way of fighting (i.e. fighter/sacrifice) bonded relationships (no, not bondage ****(maybe)) and a lot more that will be really interesting. For those who haven't read the Loveless manga, you can read it online at for free. It's way too amazing not to read. Shonen-ai, just so you know.**

_. beta approved._


	18. Hum

**Whew, so much is happening but it feels like the story is at a standstill all at the same time. How about we get things moving at a slightly faster past, neh?**

**Disclaimer: How many cakes and cookies would it take to lure Axel away from Square and into my closet?**

**Please enjoy and happy reading!**

**A/N: Fixed whatever I found! Probably still full of mistakes as usual :\**

* * *

"Hey, Riku."

With a grunt, Riku indicated that he was listening. He was currently working on a paper for his computer engineering class and was growing frustrated with it. He wanted to just stop working on it, but that wasn't an option. He had to get it done and he was a bit of a procrastinate.

He glanced over to the brunette who sat on the couch beside him. "What is it Sora?"

Sora had been looking over the contents of a little black book in his hand for some time now and Riku never got a glimpse of the cover to know what it was that he was reading. But those blue eyes were focused on that book like it was a lifeline or something.

"Have you ever had a Wet Dream?"

And just then Riku choked on the very air he breathed in and his paper fell from his lap. "W-what!" he choked.

"What about an Orgasm? Because both of them sound yummy right now."

"Sora…?" What in the world was this kid trying to do to him?

"Sex on the Beach? How about it Riku?"

At that point, Riku had to stand up and walk away from his friend. His legs carried him to the kitchen where he leaned against the counter and tried to process just what Sora said to him. Innocent little Sora had just asked _what_ from him? Well, sex pretty much. What in the world was Sora reading, the Kama Sutra?

"So, you want one?" Sora asked, walking into the kitchen. The book was folded open in his hands, his eyes scanning over the text.

Riku stared at him blankly. No, seriously Sora was not asking him for this right? Not that he would mind. Once again, stupidly he said, "What?" Did Sora not pick up on his shocked tone of voice? Was it not obvious that he was uncomfortable with entire situation? Again, he wouldn't mind but it was Sora that Riku had in mind. There was no way that he, the one who just very recently discovered his interest in men (or Riku at least), was willing do something like _that_ with him.

"An Orgasm. I know it's weird, but I want to try it. I always have." Why didn't he look shy or bashful? Why wasn't he blushing like a tomato? What the hell had gotten into this person? This was not Sora.

Okay, Riku thought, what to do. Hm, how about playing along and seeing how this goes? That sounded like a good idea. Alright Sora, let's play a game of chicken.

Narrowing his eyes seductively, Riku pushed away from the counter and walked up to Sora, the brunette never unburying his nose from his book. He turned the page and ignored Riku's oncomings. The silverette never faltered and he raised one hand when he stood directly before Sora, and stroked the teen's cheek. "Yeah, an Orgasm sounds good."

Sora looked up and Riku nearly groaned when his love smiled sweetly at him. "Alright." Riku's hand remained against his cheeks, his thumb moving to brush along his skin delicately. "Uh, what are you doing?"

Startled, Riku dropped his hand. Okay, so what did Sora want? Did _he_ want to play all the moves or what? Fine, he could have it his way. Riku backed up against the counter, watching as Sora moved and set the book down onto the counter. He then walked before Riku and bit his lip, looking not at Riku but at the cabinet directly behind his head. His eyes shifted to meet aqua orbs and a slim silver eyebrow was raised in waiting.

Sora didn't understand Riku at the moment and he took a step forward, standing right between Riku's legs. He then reached up, his hand reaching to the cabinet, opening it and shifting through the bottles for the items he needed.

Riku didn't know what Sora was reaching to get, but their close proximately was having certain effects on him. Their chests rubbed against each other's and Sora's breath ghosted over his neck. He tilted his head to the side, wishing that Sora would lay his lips upon his skin.

"Uh, Riku could you move? I can't reach the bottles."

Eyes snapped open and Riku glanced down at Sora who moved away to allow room for his friend to move. Sora couldn't understand why Riku was just standing there when he was obviously trying to get something from the cabinet. Was he trying to deliberately be an ass and prevent him from getting what he needed?

So this was taking a different turn. Riku moved aside and Sora stood on his tip toes as he started to get the bottles that he needed. "Damn," Sora cursed. He hated being short. So he brought one leg, then the other up on the counter and hoisted himself up. Much better, now he could see what he was reaching for.

"Here," Sora said and handed Riku an unopened bottled of Amaretto. Next came the vodka then the coffee liqueur. "Now where's the shaker cup I got?" Sora wondered aloud. Being that he was a new bartender, Sora had thought that practice would be the best key and with the money he'd been earning, he had bought the necessary items he would need to properly make drinks.

"It's probably with the other cups," Riku said. He felt incredibly stupid at the moment, not to mention completely disappointed. He thought that he and Sora would…do something. He was looking at the book Sora had been reading. "The Bartender's Black Book." And the page was open on the 'O' section and sure enough the drink 'Orgasm' was right there. And here in front of him were the necessary items needed for the drink.

What a let down. He'd gladly take the real thing over a drink right now.

Alright, truth be told, Riku was a bit sexually frustrated. Could he be blamed if he was saving himself for Sora? Well, saving himself as far as refraiming from sex. He wasn't a virgin. It was stupid, since he wasn't even sure that the brunette would ever truly fall for him. But he'd waited. And that wait was turning out to be too long. Lucky he had such good self control, or else Sora might have been jumped already. Especially since they share a bed.

Sora gathered some ice for the shaker cup and looked down at the book to make sure he knew how much of what to use. "I have to get used to knowing how much is what on my own. So tell me if you think I added too much or not enough of something." He set the cup with ice on the counter and moved to the fridge. "Do we have cream? Or only milk. I think cream will taste better." He frowned, not finding what he wanted. "I'll have to get some tomorrow," he muttered and pulled out of the milk jug. "Alright." It looked like he was getting into position to beat down anything that came after him.

Alright, the disappointment was almost worth watching Sora become suddenly determined. "I'd try to flip the bottles and stuff like Reno does, but the last time I tried that I smashed an entire bottle of tequila and Rufus deducted it from my paycheck." Sora chuckled at the memory. "So we won't be doing that. I just bought these."

Riku, once again leaning against the counter with his arms crossed, watched as Sora carefully measured out the right amount, guessing what an ounce or such was. He found the sight of Sora's tongue sting out as he concentrated on what he was doing cute.

Sora finished the drink off with a helping of milk and capped the cup, taking it in his hands and shaking it up. Once he finished that, he grabbed a cup and began to drain the milky colored liquid from the mixture. He held the cup up, examining it for a second before bringing it to his lips for a taste. "Whoa, that's good." He held the cup out, offering it to Riku who took it, bringing it to his own lips for a taste. The tanginess of the vodka was there and it mingled nicely with the coffee taste of the liqueur.

"That is good," he agreed.

"Cha!" Sora cheered. "I am amazing. Why don't you finish that and I'll clean up, then we'll head off to bed. I know it's late, what time is it?"

Taking another drink, Riku glanced at the microwave. "Almost 12," he concluded. Had they really been up that late? Oh well, it was still only the weekend. No school for a few more days. "Here," he said and offered the glass to Sora. The brunette turned his head back over his shoulder and opened his mouth. Riku rolled his eyes and held the glass to his friend's mouth, tipping it back slowly. Sora tipped his head back as well and the drink ended up partly in Sora's mouth, partly dripping down his chin.

"You doof," Riku commented as he took the cup away. Sora wiped his mouth and chin, sticking his tongue out at Riku.

"You love me anyways."

"Of course I do. Sorry Sora, but you're adorable," Riku said. He handed the teen the now empty cup to be washed and went to put the liquor bottles away.

"I don't mind being adorable. As long as you think I'm sexy at times too," Sora smirked, shaking his hips for emphasis. He loved being a tease, but he hoped he wasn't being mean to Riku. In a way he was leading him on, but could he do that when he didn't even know for sure what he wanted?

"You're always sexy," Riku said truthfully. He decided to be bold and take advantage of the moment. He walked up behind Sora who was shutting the faucet off after washing the cups, and wrapped his arms around the other's slim waist. "You know," he said, purposely placing his mouth right next to Sora's ear, "you're going to have to get used to this. Because I'm going to be doing whatever I can to make you fall in love with me."

He could feel Sora's body freeze against his own and was unsure if this was to be taken as a bad sign or a good one. But then he relaxed and turned around, facing the silverette. "Well," he said softly, "I don't think you'll have to try too hard." And they both were silent as those words hit them both hard. "Uh, let's get ready for bed. Sleeping against a counter is not ideal to me." Sora broke away from Riku's hold and exited the kitchen.

Riku was only temporarily stuck in place. Did Sora just indicate that he may possess some sort of feelings for him?

With a sort of smug satisfaction, Riku shut the kitchen light off and left the room. He couldn't let Sora fall asleep alone in a cold bed now, could he?

* * *

Part of him was expecting to wake up alone. Part of him completely forgot for a brief moment that there was someone else in bed with him. And part of him was only a little shocked that his head was smushed against the other person's chest.

'_He can't be cold now. I know I'm not.'_

Not that it was a horrible way to wake up. It just wasn't expected. It brought on vague past memories reminding him that Seifer had always been clingy when he slept when they were younger. Hayner had always prided himself in knowing that fact about his friend that other's didn't know. He was sure now that there were other's out there who knew it by waking up beside him. The thought made his stomach churn unpleasantly with anger.

So he was caught in what felt like a vice grip and all he knew right now was that he had to pee very badly. He struggled slightly against the arms that were wrapped around him, trying to move back and out of the hold. But as he did that, loosening the arms and making a break towards freedom, those limbs only tightened and Seifer moaned very lightly from being disturbed. He never woke though.

Hayner knew what Seifer was like when he slept. He was very uncharacteristic, looking like a peaceful baby with his lips parted slightly. He was clingy and would always hold the person or object next to him like a child would a teddy bear. And when he was sleeping, he _slept._ He was like a dead log, silently snoring away. He was difficult to wake and at times like these where you needed to get out of his hold, you had better luck getting Riku to wear a dress. It was that simple.

Naturally Hayner knew that he was in for a tough battle and he would love to just lay in bed in Seifer's arms for the morning until the thug woke up, but his bladder was beeping and flashing lights at him. He sighed, frustrated, and knew he should take necessary measures now. That meant possibly waking Seifer, The Morning Devil. This morning he would possibly have a hangover, meaning his mood would be even worse. Not only that, but he looked so serene sleeping.

Well, maybe he would be mean just this once.

"Seifer, I have to get up," he spoke loudly, trying to at least rouse the other. He pulled back once more and was released a bit more. Seifer then moved, his eyes slowly opening, finding the room too bright and closing them once more. He brought his arms back to himself then stretched them up towards the ceiling while yawning.

"Fucking head hurts," he mumbled while rubbing his eyes.

"That," Hayner said while pushing the bed covers back, "is not my fault. But I will get you some medicine. Do we want my mom to know you're here?" Hayner was on the verge of doing the potty dance.

Seifer didn't give a coherent reply and turned over in the bed, pulling the covers up past his head. Hayner didn't bother trying to get another response and rushed out his door and to the bathroom next door.

After finally relieving himself and washing his hands, he opened the medicine cabinet and extracted a bottle of Advil, spilling a few pills into his hand. His footsteps fell quietly as he walked down the hall, the hardwood floor cool beneath his feet. Unsurprisingly his mother was in the kitchen, in the process of making pancakes and eggs for his father who was sitting at the small dining table off to the side of the kitchen, reading the newspaper.

"Morning sweetie," his mother cooed as she flipped a pancake. "D'you want breakfast?"

Hayner looked up at his mother, her golden blond hair curled neatly and falling gracefully down her back. Similar chocolate eyes looked at him over her shoulder, looking at him questioningly as if to punctuate her spoken question.

The teen set the pills down on the counter and went to the fridge, pulling out the milk jug. "Uh, sure mom." He thought for a second and concluded that his mother was an understanding woman. "And, um, Seifer is here too. He spent the night last night."

It was silent for a moment as Hayner grabbed a glass from the cabinet above his head.

"Seifer?" his father asked. Without a word he nodded and put the milk back in the fridge.

"When did he get here?" his mother asked curiously. She continued to work diligently, not letting the news defer her cooking. She dropped some more butter into the pan and it sizzled hotly.

"Well, it was a late night decision. I didn't think you'd mind." He paused. "You don't mind, right?"

Hastily his mother responded, "No! Never, Seifer is always welcome here. It's just a shocker. You haven't had him over in years. Have you two been talking more lately?"

"Yeah," Hayner answered, sounding almost unsure. "So you wouldn't mind making extra for him?"

His mother almost seemed excited by the news of Seifer being at their house. She looked at Hayner, smiling sweetly. "Not at all." She turned back to the warm frying pan and took hold of an egg, cracking it into the pan. "Chocolate chip, right?"

"Always," Hayner answered. He took the pills and the milk and went back down the hallway and to his bedroom. Seifer was still turned over in his bed, back facing Hayner and the blankets still pulled over his head.

"Wakey, wakey man," Hayner said and grasped the milk in his fingers, the pills sitting in his palm. With his empty hand, he pulled at Seifer's shoulder, turning the other over.

Seifer groaned pathetically and pulled against Hayner's hand. All he wanted to do was sleep, not be pestered by an annoying blond who was surprisingly a morning person. "Let me sleep," he mumbled.

"How about no," Hayner retorted and pulled at him again. He was overpowering this time and Seifer was flipped onto his back with a defiant growl. The platinum blond shut his eyes against the light of the morning sun and turned his head to bury into the pillow.

"How about I got a fucking hangover and you should just let me sleep before I get sick all over your bed."

Hayner scrunched up his nose at the revolting thought. "Why don't you sit up and take the pills that I brought for you, prick." Classically they would resort to fighting right? "Be grateful that I'm willing to help you. I could just kick you out."

"Like I said before," Seifer said, grudgingly sitting up, "this is your debt to repay. Anyways," he continued on while taking the pills and milk, "debt or not, you'd never kick me out." He smirked as he removed the glass from his lips. "You love me too much."

"It would be wonderful if you let that go," Hayner said gruelingly. "I don't love you. Assholes are impossible to love."

Seifer handed the glass back to the other and sank back down into the bed. "You aren't exactly peaches and cream either, baby."

"Whatever." Hayner took a drink of what was left in the glass, the liquid soothing his parched throat. "Mom knows you're here and she's making us breakfast."

"Oh great," Seifer mumbled.

Hayner glared at the lump beneath the covers, growing more and more frustrated as they continued to talk. "No disrespect towards my parents please. Maybe I wouldn't kick you out, but they could."

"Give it a rest, you're mother fucking loves me." Seifer yawned and pulled the covers tighter around himself.

"That makes one person," Hayner mumbled. He climbed onto the edge of the bed and sat with his back against the headboard besides Seifer. "So are you going to eat?"

Calmly, Seifer replied, "And risk throwing my guts up?"

"Naturally," Hayner said brushed a hand through his hair, pushing it back out of his face. Seifer didn't say anything and for a moment after listening to his rhythmic breathing, Hayner almost thought that he had fallen asleep again. He glanced down at the bright blond hair, slightly disheveled by sleep sticking up from the blanket. "Yes or no?" He pulled the blanket back a bit.

With a defeated sigh, Seifer turned onto his back and looked up at Hayner as the blanket was moved down to his chest. "Fine, I'll try. What're we having anyways?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes," Hayner said with a sneaky smirk. Those were always Seifer's favorites when they younger. Especially his mothers. Seifer claimed that Hayner's mom made the best pancakes and that he wouldn't eat pancakes made by anyone else. Of course, he'd been eight at the time. It would be eccentric for something like that to come from him at this age.

Hayner took the other's silence as a good sign. And the breath of air that left Seifer's lips as he pulled the covers back wasn't from annoyance or frustration he was sure. It was just a cover up for his slight happiness obviously.

Seifer left the room and Hayner hung back for a moment to straighten out his bed.

"Seifer! It's been so long!"

Poor guy, Hayner thought.

* * *

Roxas was getting out of Axel's bed the next morning after a very bad night of sleep. No sleep, in fact. He'd been in and out of dreamland, taking a few naps instead of actually sleeping. He was tired and exhausted, but most of all anxious. He was full of questions and eager to see Axel and talk to him and get everything all settled out.

He walked to the sliding glass door at the back of Axel's room that led to the small balcony. When he opened the door and the cold morning air surrounded him, the view came into play and Roxas realized that he'd never seen the backyard.

There were two obvious features. One was the very large pool, all covered and protected as the winter months approached. The second was the vast expanse of what was left of summer flowers.

They were dead and brown now, all crumbled and tumbling down. Roxas couldn't make out what kinds there were, but there were hundreds, creating an intricate pathway around the backyard. A cobblestone pathway weaved through the garden and rough rocks lined the flower beds. He was sure that if it were summer then he'd be looking at one beautiful sight. The image of so many colorful flowers and plants illuminating the backyard was a peaceful one and he had an urge to see the array of colors.

"Nice, isn't it?" a voice asked from the left. With a small gasp, Roxas looked over to see Demyx on the adjacent balcony, arms resting on the wet railing as his eyes looked out at the remains of the garden. "Our friend Marluxia loves gardening. He lives in an apartment complex, so he can't exactly have a nice garden. Axel and I offered him the backyard."

Roxas walked forward to his own railing, his feet getting wet by the leftover rain water. "It must look so beautiful when it's in full bloom."

Demyx hummed an answer. "Marly really does have a green thumb. Two actually. And he loves coming here when he can plant and work."

The name Marly struck Roxas and he thought back to where he had heard that name. Almost instantly the vision of a tall guy with pink hair invaded his mind. The very next thing that was associated with him was Axel at the bar, the two playfully insulting each other. An unpleasantly warm feeling of urge drove Roxas. "When will Axel be home?"

Demyx, looking surprised, glanced over at Roxas. He looked so sad and just as tired as Roxas felt. "Soon. I know how you feel. If Zexion's awake, we can go right now if you'd like."

Roxas nodded his head. "I know you want to go, right?"

Demyx smiled weakly. "More than anything. Get ready, Roxas. I'll see what Zexion's doing."

Roxas only nodded and went back into the bedroom, shutting the door and closing the curtains behind him. He stopped and looked around the room, the emptiness of it catching him. It just didn't seem like the same purple paradise Roxas saw when he first came here. Not without Axel's cheerful smile and playful antics.

Soon, he told himself. He'd really make things with Axel right. That's all that mattered at the moment- getting Axel back. He felt horrible for last nights events, the events of the night before that and just the whole situation in general. He could put aside his curiosity if it would help Axel.

But besides that, he wanted to be done with entire problem and he wanted to move along. This seemed to be dragging out to a ridiculous point. It was time that they move along and accept each other's secrets. They would be told, one day when they were both ready. Well, Axel's at least since his secret was already out.

Just that fact made him feel a light bout of dread.

With an exasperated breath of air, Roxas gathered his things from his duffle bag and pulled out his clothes for the day. He dressed quickly and set his bag aside by the desk, then exited the room. He heard voices from down the hall to his right, at the guest room. Normally he would have gone down to see the other's, but his stomach disagreed and grumbled at him, telling him to gather something to at least munch on first before they left. But as Roxas walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, he found that nothing tickled his interest and realized that he wasn't in the mood to eat anyways. He felt like if he did his nerves would just have him throw it back up anyways.

"We'll be down in a sec, Roxas," Demyx said before he rushed into the bathroom. Zexion appeared from his room, shutting the door behind him. He was dressed in baggy black pants and tighter black sweatshirt. He looked down to the first floor to where Roxas was now sitting on the stool at the kitchen island.

"He wanted to fix his hair," Zexion remarked with a causal roll of the eyes. He flipped his own bangs in response to his comment, his locks falling naturally and perfectly into place.

"Just because we all don't have perfect hair that obeys our command of being _perfect_!" Demyx shouted the last word loudly in emphasis.

"It's hardly perfect," Zexion said, walking past the bathroom door and to the staircase. "You're just jealous," he said amused, purposely trying to tick the musician off. It wasn't a hard task and Demyx suddenly opened the door with such vigor it was a wonder why it wasn't pulled off the hinges.

"Jealous my ass!" He pouted and walked down the stairs. "You're jealous," he muttered angrily.

"How about we go?" Roxas suggested.

Demyx, like a happy little dog, perked up. "Yes!" he hissed. "Let's go."

* * *

Sora was confused.

He had a few questions floating in and out of his mind, buzzing like bees and no matter how many times he tried to get rid of them, they came back. It was just something he had to confront and solve straightforward instead of making excuses.

So, was he bisexual or flat out gay? And what did he truly feel for Riku?

At the moment he would consider himself bisexual, only because he had gone for so long with a crush on Kairi. He knew for certain how he felt for her. Maybe they weren't strong feelings, but they were there regardless.

The thing with Riku was that he knew that there was something there, the only thing that bothered him was what it was exactly. It bothered him that the feelings came on so fast, like with a snap of the fingers his best friend suddenly became attractive to him. It was shocking, like going from boiling water into a pool of ice water. It sent a major shock to the system and left you dazed and confused.

Sora was one of those people who suddenly became interested in a person when there was indication or knowledge that someone may like them. If he found out that someone had a crush on him, he was suddenly interested. Possibly because he knew there was a chance between them due to that fact. Was that how he was with Riku?

He didn't want to think so. Only because Riku was a guy. He hadn't had any attraction to guys before, though his attraction to girls hadn't really existed with the exception of Kairi. That didn't help. Assuming things wasn't going to get him anywhere.

Alright, where to start?

Sora had never been a relationship kind of person. He was just focused on things like school and his team sports. He'd always been the star athlete in school, so staying in shape and practice were always a priority. He never liked school work, but he knew he had to work hard to pass and have good grades in order to stay on the team. Not only that, but he liked to keep his parents happy as well. He and Roxas had always been different there. Roxas would bring home a new painting or drawing, Sora would bring home a medal or trophy. That's just how it was.

Relationships just didn't happen. Roxas was the one who always had someone over. At first it was girls, then it shifted to guys. He'd never had a problem with that. This was his brother, his twin. He couldn't shun him away because he liked the same sex.

He just never was hormonal. His urges were never up to par like the others boys his age. And admittedly, he was slightly prudish. The thought of sucking that, or doing that, or rubbing…that, just wasn't something he wanted to think about. It was something that made him blush rather than excite him.

Alright, enough of this subject. Where in the world could his sudden feelings for Riku just pop up from? Could Kairi be right? Had Sora always been in love with Riku and it took seeing him with someone else for those feelings to surface? But he wouldn't think that he would feel something so strong so quickly. An yet…yet in some way it made sense. After years of being together, wasn't it only natural that his feelings be so strong?

Ugh, this was confusing.

Then what about Kairi? Your feelings for someone don't just dissipate like water vapor. It just didn't happen. Which meant that this could cause problems.

Sora pictured Kairi in his head, smiling sweetly like she always did. His lips upturned slightly, his head clearing mildly.

Alright, so the feelings were still there. That was expected right? Either they would stay there and get stronger, or eventually fade away. In a way, Sora hoped that he could stay good friends with Kairi. He trusted her with his everything and she was someone who he could talk to when he needed it.

The brunette, who was sitting up in bed next to a sleeping Riku glanced down at his best friend and observed the peaceful sleeping face. His hair splayed out along the pillow, smooth and silky as always. His lips were gently parted as he breathed evenly. A smile came upon Sora's face and he had the abrupt yearning to reach out and brush the stray silver strand away from his cheek. His stomach was warm at that moment when he had the thought that this person loved him. This person loved him regardless of his gender, of how odd he was and how often he messed things up. He took him in without a second thought and Sora knew that Riku was willing to do anything for him. The thought of being loved so wholly just made him feel so elated and protected.

He wanted to do the same but…

Well, he still had his doubts. Perhaps it was too early to determine just what it was he felt. Time was the best medicine.

But what was it that Roxas told him the night before? Kiss? One kiss would tell him everything.

Riku stirred beside Sora, turning over onto his back, his eyes blinking open. He looked up and noticed Sora, their eyes connected. Riku rubbed at his eyes, then squinted them as he looked Sora over. "You're thinking," he said in a soft voice.

Kiss?

He felt so bad for making Riku wait so long.

"Yeah," he said back, just as quietly. "Just thinking."

"Not too hard," Riku joked and started to sit up. "It's morning, don't kill your brain now."

Sora couldn't even laugh. "Right." Kiss?

"Want to go out for breakfast? I start work at ten," Riku offered. He was already pulling the covers and getting out of the bed.

Kiss would have to wait till he was ready.

"Sure."

* * *

Roxas looked up at Kairi's house from the car, sitting silently as he waited for Demyx to emerge with Axel. He and Zexion agreed to wait in the car, only to avoid Axel's aunt from freaking out at the number of people and offering a large breakfast buffet and spending the morning together. If it was just Demyx, then he could easily get out of something like that.

The front door opened and Demyx emerged, a listless looking Axel following behind him by the hand. Roxas could see Mrs. Sinclair at the door still in her robe, watching them go with a worried look. A hand ran through her deep rosette hair, then she waved.

Roxas sat in the back and the opposite back door opened, Axel sliding in. Immediately Roxas wanted to say something to the redhead, but he reframed from doing so. A conversation between them in the car was probably not a good option. It could wait until they got back to the house, definitely.

They rode in near silence, the radio playing rock music softly to ease the noisy quietness. Roxas would glance periodically at Axel, only to find him pointedly staring out the window every time. It made him seem like he was very interested with the landscape that he was more than likely familiar with already.

On their drive back, Zexion's cell phone started to ring, Beethoven's ninth symphony. He pulled the slim phone from his pocket and flipped it open. "Hello?...Mom I-….I'm sorry, I just-…yes, I understand but-…yes, it's finished. Okay. I'll be out for the day…I'll be home late tonight, okay? Uh-huh. Call me later then…okay…I said I'm sorry…it won't happen again…alright…bye."

If that wasn't an awkward phone conversation. And it wasn't the conversation, it was more like Zexion's cold voice he was using when talking to his mother.

"Everything okay?" Demyx asked as he pulled onto a new road.

"Fine," Zexion replied rather stoically. He didn't offer an explanation nor did he offer to tell them what had been said. Not that it was truly important. And no one was going to raise question when it was his own personal business. So for the rest of the trip, silence became their friend once again.

At the moment Roxas was impatient, Zexion was musing over how he was going to deal with his parents, Demyx was glancing in the rearview mirror just about every seven seconds, glancing first at Roxas then at Axel, and Axel was completely clammed up and loving the trees that flew by the window.

Thankfully they got back to the house in good time since Demyx drove like a speed demon. Axel was right out of the car and starting up the pathway when Demyx finally shut the car off and Roxas was not too far behind, having already predicted his actions and wanting to keep up. Demyx slid his belt back over his shoulder and let out a prolonged sigh as he watched Roxas enter the house behind Axel.

"D'you think they'll be alright?" Zexion asked, watching the same scene. Demyx shook his head, unable to offer any words. He wanted to go and talk to his friend and make sure he was alright, but he also knew that the two needed to talk and straighten things out. Roxas was most likely on a mission to do just that at the moment.

"What about you?" Demyx then asked. They both continued to sit still in the car, neither one making a move to leave. "How are you going to face your parents?"

Zexion groaned in his head. He hated having to deal with problematic issues. He didn't want to talk to his parents but he wasn't so rebellious that he would completely ignore them either. His parents weren't around the house all too often anyways but they made up for their absence with strict rules and such. But he was nineteen and he knew he should be treated more maturely. "I'll figure it out. I'm sure they won't even be home tonight. They'll be working, I assume."

"Where do they work?" Demyx questioned. The music still played even though the car was shut off.

"They both work at the hospital. My mother is a neurologist and my father works in the trauma unit."

"Wow," Demyx spoke, hushed. "That's actually kind of impressive," he admitted. "And all my dad does is own his own trading company. He couldn't perform brain surgery to save anyone's life." Demyx chuckled and leaned back in his seat.

"Owning your own company is just as impressive," Zexion said with a serious look. "That's a difficult job and he's obviously a successful man, is he not?"

Demyx's laughter stopped short and he looked as though he never expected something like that to be said to him. "I guess so," he said slowly. "It's probably a good thing that I won't be taking over. I'd never be able to run my own company. I don't look it all the time, but I become a nervous wreck when put in charge of something important."

Zexion hummed softly. "That's understandable." He paused. "Should we go inside? Sitting in the car all morning isn't going to help if something happens in there."

"Ah!" Demyx seemed shocked with himself and he remembered Axel at the same time. "Yes! Let's go!" He opened the door quickly and practically ran up the walkway, throwing himself at the door before he opened it.

Zexion shut the car door and watched as Demyx rubbed his shoulder that he rammed into the door, chuckling quietly the entire way up the path.

* * *

"Axel!"

The redhead stopped and Roxas was shocked by his sudden cooperation. He expected the man to just run right up the stairs and completely ignore him. "Talk to me, please?" he pleaded gently. Axel turned around to face him slowly.

They were standing right in the middle of the room. It was quiet with the exception of the ticking of the clock in the kitchen. The sound of each passing second was emphasized by the emptiness of the room.

The first thing Axel said to him was, "I know." Then he broke off for a moment before continuing with, "We need to talk." Axel knew that this would happen. Roxas was going to tell him that things between them just weren't going to work out, that he hoped that they could still be friends but that maybe they shouldn't get too close.

Roxas took a step forward, then another. He walked up to Axel and stood before the taller man, having to glance up only slightly. He didn't know why, but the sad tone of Axel's voice made him want to cry. His body started to act on its own accord and his arms moved to encircled Axel's skinny waist and he laid his head against the other's chest.

Axel was taken back by the move but wasn't about to push Roxas away. Instead he wrapped his own arms around the blond and hugged him tightly.

The blond was overwhelmed by the sudden warmth he felt. It was like he couldn't get close enough, like he couldn't get enough of Axel. His emotions ran free within him and he could feel his own slow growing love for the redhead stir. At this moment he felt like there really wasn't a need for words. He just wanted to show Axel that he wasn't upset with him and that he just wanted everything between them to be alright.

So he lifted his hands, knowing they were cold and grasped the sides of Axel's face. He then pulled his face down while bringing his own up, closing his eyes as he deftly touched his lips to Axel's, resting them there for a moment before pulling back. Slowly his eyelids drifted open and he stared into cloudy emerald eyes. His chest swelled and he couldn't hold back, kissing Axel harder this time. Roxas was pleased to feel the response of the other.

Soft, Axel thought as he moved his lips against Roxas'. Soft and warm and happy. His arms slid down to Roxas' waist and he pulled the blond as close as possible to him.

The need for air became overwhelming and they pulled away. Roxas breathed deeply. "I think that explains a lot."

Axel seemed to agree. "You're not mad at me."

"How could I be?"

"Easily," Axel replied. He rested his chin on Roxas' head, just holding the younger teen closely. "I'm a screw up, if last night didn't pretty much tell you."

"Did you do anything regrettable after you left?" Roxas asked innocently, bringing his arms up and around Axel's neck. He pressed his face against the other's neck and delicately placed a light kiss there.

"Almost," Axel said as a small sigh escaped his lips when Roxas kiss him. "Thank god for Reno. He saved me."

"That's good."

Axel hummed a response and started to sway them back and forth. "So what do we do now?" he asked quietly. The front door then opened and Demyx and Zexion walked in. Demyx nearly raced to tackle the pair upon walking in on the embraced pair and smiled joyfully at them.

"Everything's alright?" Demyx asked. He wanted to hug Axel so badly but knew better than to break their embrace. He was looking Axel over anxiously and was glad to see that he looked close to being himself again.

"Better than that," Axel said and allowed himself to smile. "I think getting away really helped me. That and having Auntie bothering me all night. At least she does it in a way that makes you feel loved." He chuckled.

"Good Axel is back?" Demyx asked, hopeful.

Axel let go of Roxas and walked over to Demyx, pulling his best friend into a loving hug. "He's back baby!" he said enthusiastically. "No more of the depressed one." Demyx returned he smile, looking fully relieved.

"Good. Don't worry me like you did!" He smacked his friend's arm soundly.

Axel suddenly looked thoughtful as he remembered the night before. He pulled Demyx into a hug again, holding him tight. "I'm so sorry," he whispered into the musicians ear. "I hurt you," he pulled back, looking Demyx in the face. His eyes were filled with guilt and the happiness seemed to be sucked out of him as he remembered what he had done.

"That wasn't you," Demyx said. "And I know that you didn't mean to do it. Let's put everything that happened last night and even before that behind us." He glanced around the redhead. "Right Roxas?"

Roxas looked up at the sound of his name, nodding his head automatically. "We'll start over," he smiled. Axel furrowed his brows and moved to embrace Roxas once more. "What's done is done. You're forgiven Axel."

Zexion moved to Demyx's side. "Should we leave them?" he asked quietly.

"I think so. We can go to my room," Demyx said and started off, Zexion following him up the stairs.

Axel led Roxas by the hand over to the couch, sitting himself down and pulling the blond into his lap, his arms trapping Roxas by the waist. "I really am sorry. Last night…you saw something that I never wanted you to see."

"It's fine Axel," Roxas interjected. "I understand that things like this happen. And I get it that you had a rough past that isn't all too easy to talk about. I mean, it might be worse than what I've had to go through," he swallowed and averted his eyes. "And I know that you aren't ready to talk about it. I was being stupid and pushy and I let my temper overcome me."

Axel shook his head. "Glad you do understand. It's not that I don't want to tell you," Axel answered. "But…maybe it's better if you didn't know." Axel then looked like he was thinking that over, wondering if what he said was true or not. Maybe Roxas should know. Maybe he shouldn't. Maybe it was too early to say.

Axel still felt way too guilty about last night and he wanted to do something to show that he was just that. He felt like he didn't deserve Roxas' kindness at the moment. But he knew that he had to learn to let these feelings go at times. He couldn't hold onto his self loathing forever; it was too unhealthy. He'd had to learn, over time, that people made mistakes and got out of control. That it happened to everyone and that it didn't make him any worse a person. But he'd been brought up differently. Mistakes were his fault and wrong. He had to relearn some things now.

Looking somewhat disappointed, Roxas answered, "Yeah." He'd have to let that go. Axel looked unsure himself. He wasn't going to raise any protest and start another fight right now. All he wanted was for everything to just be alright. He didn't want Axel to get upset over anything seeing that he was in a pretty good mood at the moment. He didn't want to spoil and good moment. "What are you thinking right now anyways?" Roxas then asked after a further moment of studying Axel's face.

"Hm? Everything, I guess," Axel admitted. "I can't let everything go so easily. But I'm trying."

"I wouldn't expect you to," Roxas replied. He wasn't sure where their suddenly lovey dovey ways came from but he wasn't disappointed. He felt the urge to cuddle and be close, like he was trying to make up for something he hadn't had. "I honestly didn't expect you to act so, well…"

"Cheerful?" Axel offered, sounding indifferent. He must be trying to convince himself of the same thing.

"Exactly. But I'm glad. I don't want you to be moody or anything." He knew calling Axel moody probably wasn't the smartest thing, but it was the truth. And he felt like he could say it. It was like, at this very moment, some boundary between them had been broken down and they were just _closer_ in some way. Like they survived their first tragedy and found themselves still standing and okay, ready to move on with a stronger bond.

"No more moodiness," Axel promised with a small, sincere smile. It faded quickly though and he looked serious. "But I don't want to act like that again. I don't want you to see that side of me." Roxas didn't say anything and made a silent vow with himself to keep him temper under control and not go spurting off words. He'd keep himself in check as well.

"It's like we're starting all over again," Roxas said quietly. He leaned against Axel, his hairline tickling the other's jaw. "That's a good thing."

"Uh-huh," Axel murmured and decided that he was going to occupy himself with pressing soft kisses to Roxas' cheek and jaw. He slowly inched himself down the teen's neck. Roxas instinctively rolled his head to the side, sighing softly. "We can move on now," he said, his lips moving against Roxas' sensitive skin.

Drawing in a breath, Roxas nodded his agreement. He mulled over something briefly then, as Axel focused on one spot at the base of his neck. "Ax," the blond breathed. A small hum-like noise was his response and teeth grazed his skin. "I want to move in with you."

Stopping suddenly, Axel picked his head up and looked directly into Roxas' face, seeing only the completely serious look. Roxas really wanted to move in with them.

A very broad grin stretched across Axel's face and, unable to hold back, he kissed Roxas feverishly. "Really?" he asked after pulling away.

Roxas nodded with a grin. "Really."

"You have no idea how amazingly awesome that is," Axel said, obviously excited. He was practically bouncing with joy where he sat and Roxas was afraid that he was going to rip his arms off with the strength he was using as he held onto his biceps. "There's only one thing we need to do."

"Which would be?"

"You've got to meet the parents."

* * *

**I wanna apologize for taking forever. At least, it seems like forever. But I worked and worked, and I got this done. Now, we are finally going to be able to move along and get away from the whole angst crap and into some other things. **

**Sorry if it disappoints you, but I'll be leaving the AkuRoku for just a bit and shifting out focus on the other three (semi) main couples. I'm really getting into the RikuSora and the Seiner and the Zemyx. I've got some good twists that still need to be played out. If you think that the fight between Rox and Ax was suspenseful, then you don't know what I'm capable of.**

**-evil laughter-**

**Oh, it'll only get worse (well, better first) from here!**


	19. Kiss me

**New chapter? Hells yea. **

**Disclaimer: I've been sick and having boy troubles. Haha, I'm a typical teenager. Meaning that I don't own anything cause I'd have Axel fix me and make it all better.**

**Happy reading everyone!**

* * *

"Sora?"

Disturbed from his thoughts, a small, "huh?" passed by the brunette's lips as he glanced up, meeting the suspicious aqua eyes of his biggest trouble. He watched as Riku nudged his head up, motioning towards the waitress who was standing by.

"Drink?" she asked, smiling and looking like she was trying to hold a small giggle in. Sora smiled sheepishly. "Orange juice," he said simply and she wrote it down, walking off to get the drinks.

"What's with you being all spacey this morning?" Riku asked. He placed one arm on the table, resting his chin on his open palm.

"I haven't been spacey," Sora retorted defensively. Riku raised one slim silver brow.

"So waking up to find you sitting up in bed thinking, you spacing out shaving your legs and practically slicing through your calf and you staring blankly out the window on our way here doesn't qualify for spacing out?" Riku sounded so collected saying this and he was pretty damn good at hiding the suspicious tone that was just barely there. Sora glanced down at the tabletop.

"Well, my mind is a busy machine," he said. He knew that he always set himself up for the joking comments. He didn't mind, it was all in good humor at least. No one really meant what they were saying when they joked about him. He unwrapped his silverware from the napkin and placed the napkin over his lap.

Riku mimicked his actions, saying, "I know you've had a lot to take in." He closed his eyes briefly then they opened back up, staring Sora down. "You can always talk to me about it. I mean, I'm involved and part of this is my fault."

Sora paused hesitantly. "It's just…" What could he possibly say without messing up in some way? He felt like he had been unknowingly hurting Riku for so many years and he wanted to stop, but he wasn't sure if he was capable of being able to do that. He wasn't sure if he was able to give Riku what he really wanted. "I'm confused," he confessed, though this was a well known fact by now. "Okay, I still like Kairi. But then there's you too. But…" he trailed off, fighting for the right way to put this. "I'm not exactly sure, but the way I feel about both of you is different."

Riku hummed, nodding his head. The waitress (a pretty girl with black hair neatly wrapped up in a bun and stunning amethyst eyes) came back with their drinks and took their orders. Riku never wavered though and asked, "Different how?"

Sora seemed to shrink in his chair a bit and he took his orange juice to try and buy him some time. But Riku's scrutinizing look saw right through that and his orbs narrowed. "Different," Sora said, placing his orange juice back down, "by what I feel and how strong it is."

Riku brought his tea to his lips, taking a small sip and glancing at Sora over the cup. The brunette didn't speak again. "Can you describe what it's like?"

Sora knew his face was heating up now. Just thinking about talking to Riku of all people about how he felt was strange on its own. He was comfortable, only because this was his best friend. It was uncomfortable because he was confessing how he felt about him. "I'm not…" Now what did he say? "Well, with Kairi, it's like a breath of fresh air. Everything that I'm worried about seems to go away and I feel like I could just go and talk to her about anything. But you…" he paused once more. "Uh…I get…"

Riku leaned forward a bit, doing his best to shove aside his impatience. He understood that it was probably hard for Sora to make a confession like this. Why not help the poor kid out? "You want to know what it's like for me?" he asked, smiling slightly. He knew that this would help Sora and it was honestly something that the teen needed to know. "It's like…whenever I'm with you I just feel that much better, you know? In a way, I feel complete, like I don't need anything else." Sora looked up shyly. "I'm always happy whenever I'm with you, Sora. I just feel like we complete each other or something. I know it's corny, but that's how it is."

Sora nodded. He understood that. Now that the heard it explained like that, he knew exactly what Riku was saying. "Does your stomach get all warm?" Sora asked innocently.

Riku nodded. "Yeah, it does." He was smiling now.

Timidly Sora asked, "And you just feel…like you want to spend as much time with me? Like you don't want to stop talking to me, or leave my side?" He'd been like this with Riku for a while actually. All the time he was always so ecstatic when his mother would call for him to come get the phone and say that Riku had called. And he hated it when one of them had to get off. Even when they sat there in silence for minutes or even hours on end, it was a comforting thing. It just proved that they didn't need to talk to have some sort of communication flowing.

"Absolutely," Riku said finally. So this was how Sora really felt?

"But…" Riku hated that word. "I mean, I just found out about this." Sora was starting to get that panicky look on his face. "I can't determine whether I like guys or not! I've never been attracted to another guy! But it's just you right?"

Alright, saying "it's just you" was kinda a low blow for some reason.

"I mean, I don't even know if I like guys. It's just…too soon." He left the sentence hanging, his eyes lingering down and avoiding Riku's own gaze. He couldn't look up at his friend. This was exactly what he didn't want. He didn't want anything to ever feel awkward between them. And his indecision was doing that, but he wasn't sure why he felt pressured into figuring this out right away.

"Sora, just take your time okay?" Riku said gently. He reached across the table and lifted the brunette's chin. "You take as much time as you need to decide. And no matter what, everyone loves you anyway. Just don't…" he hated to say it, not liking to think of that possibility. "Don't worry too much about hurting anyone's feelings, okay?"

* * *

Demyx's room was unlike any other Zexion had ever seen. Actually, any other that he could imagine since he never really did go into other people's bedrooms.

The walls were striped between three different shades of blue; a light aquamarine, a deep sapphire, and a cerulean. It was nice and neat, all of his clothes put away in his closet and dresser. His desk was neat with papers stacked nicely, his Mac laptop open with a slideshow of pictures zooming across the screen. He had other equipment around the computer as well, looking as though it were used for recording things. Most likely music, Zexion had mused when he first saw it.

Next to his desk a keyboard was set up and above that, all set up on its own rack hanging on the wall was a strange, blue instrument that Zexion had recognized after many minutes of thinking to be a sitar. That was an unusual instrument and it looked to be custom made. That must have cost a nice chunk of change. Besides those two instruments, Zexion had also taken notice to a drum set in one corner of the large room, an acoustic guitar leaning up against the wall, an instrument set up on a rack on the floor, covered and slightly resembling what may be a cello and also, the most unexpected was a harp set up not far from the drums. The harp was what struck Zexion as the most unusual. For some odd reason he never imagined that he would see a harp set up in Demyx's room. He had no idea that Demyx would even be able to play such an instrument.

Aside from the musical pieces, in the center of the room was Demyx's bed, a large four poster bed covered in celestial blue sheets and blankets with about a million pillows littered across it. Zexion sat there at the moment, still looking around the room and at the various instruments. He'd never been the most musical when it came to actually playing instruments, but when it came to listening he was a major fan. Overall the piano had to be his favorite instrument with its clear beautiful sound and the way it could play music in so many different tones. It was an instrument of variety and variety was something he liked.

Demyx, coming back into the room from the bathroom, shut the door behind him with a smile. He looked up at Zexion and said, "They're making out on the couch."

Zexion's face remained smooth but internally he cringed slightly. Did he really need to know that? "They made up fast," he said. His words were laced with mild curiosity. Demyx, with a running start, jumped onto the bed, flopping on his stomach and causing Zexion to bounce around. Slate hair tousled and Zexion put a hand down to steady himself. He grinned. Demyx looked up at him, pushing a few stray hairs back with a large smile on his face.

"I'm not going to complain if they're already together," he said. "Axel's never been a 'let's talk out our feelings' kind of guy. It's always been a simple sorry and he appears to be alright. The thing is," Demyx went on as he turned onto his back, "Axel makes you think he's easily over something, but he dwells on everything in his head. He doesn't let his mistakes go easily."

Zexion nodded. So Axel was an actor in other words. Well, he was obviously good at it.

"I think him being…overly physical is his own distraction from everything. Makes him not think." Demyx sighed and closed his eyes. Zexion sat beside him, both of them quiet and enjoying each other's company.

This was something that was never weird between them. In the short amount of time that they had been hanging around together, a silence overtaking them wasn't something that they tried to avoid. If it came, it came. It was comfortable for them to be in each other's presence and they didn't need words. It was just a companionable thing.

"Can I kiss you?" Demyx asked suddenly, breaking the silence. These words were said so casually that they caught Zexion off guard and he looked down at his friend with an unsure and questioning look. "We were about to kiss last night," Demyx elaborated. "Until we got distracted."

Zexion was already leaning down towards Demyx. "This isn't as much fun," he said with the hint of a smirk. "We still have most of our clothes on this time." Both he and Demyx were shocked by what he just said and Zexion had stopped leaning down towards Demyx, his eyes wider than normal and a look of horror on his face. Hell no he did not just say that.

Then Demyx started laughing. Really laughing. He rolled over onto his side and Zexion rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. Way to ruin a moment, he thought. If he could go out back, uncover the pool and drown himself, he'd surly do it. He fell back onto the many pillows, letting a breath of air out through his lips. A shadow blocked the little amount of light shining through his eyelids and he opened his deep blue eyes to find Demyx above him, arms on either side of his body.

"You know, I've always liked you."

"I know," Zexion replied. He watched the look of terror wash over the blond's face. Smugly, he smirked. Pay back.

"Damn," Demyx cursed and he pouted cutely. "Axel was right. He figured you knew, but I told him you had no idea."

"Honestly, having someone stare at you constantly is something that is eventually noticeable. You kind of start to feel the other's gaze. And I felt yours after a while. And you weren't subtle about your crush either. You flirt unconsciously."

Demyx looked taken back and his pout grew. "I had no idea," he whispered more to himself. Well this was unexpected.

"Mm-hm. Mainly with your eyes." Zexion's comment made those blue-green eyes light up brightly and a crooked grin appeared. He loved Demyx's smile. It really did light up the entire room.

"And you like me?" Demyx asked hopefully. He brought his head down closer to Zexion's, their noses close. Strands of Demyx's blond hair brushed against Zexion's forehead gently. Aqua eyes shifted around as they took in every find detail of the other's face.

"Unquestionably."

Happily satisfied, Demyx closed the distance between them, sealing their lips together sweetly.

The first thing to pop into Zexion's mind was the fact that, embarrassingly, this was his first kiss. Truth be told, he'd never been Mr. Popular in school and he'd never dated. Meaning he'd never kissed anyone. So even though he was eager to kiss Demyx as much as the blond wanted to kiss him, he was a bit hesitant. He was unsure about the whole thing and he found out now that he wasn't really prepared.

Demyx had figured this out quickly and he pulled back, looking down at Zexion with clouded eyes. "You haven't done this before, have you?"

Zexion couldn't answer. Was he that bad that after oh, ten seconds of kissing, Demyx could already tell that he was new at this? How humiliating. He could feel the heat of his blush creeping up his neck and he wanted to hide in the mass accumulation of the pillows on the bed. He turned his head to the side, unwilling to let Demyx see the shame written on his face. He was nineteen, going on twenty and he'd never been kissed.

He felt a hand on his cheek pulling his face back and he was once again looking up at Demyx. He guarded himself, steeled his eyes and did his best to hide what he was feeling. The blond didn't need to see his hurt.

"Just follow what I do, okay?" Demyx commanded easily and slowly descended, once again kissing Zexion. It seemed almost sweeter this time. The feel of Demyx's soft lips on his own was intoxicating and he craved for more of it. But it was still awkward for him at first. He felt the other's lips move a bit and, unsure, he attempted to do the same. After a moment, Demyx pulled back only a bit and, his lips still against Zexion's, he mumbled, "Just like that." Then again his lips were placed, full force, against the delicate ones he was falling in love with.

It was different and a lot better than what Zexion could ever imagine. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands though, and he raised them uncertainly. Demyx opened his eyes into slits and noticed what the other was doing. He helped him along, taking Zexion's right hand and bringing it up to his face. The blond turned his head to a better angle, deepening and enjoying the feel of refined fingers caressing his skin. He moved his left arm while keeping himself steady on the right and tangled then in blue-gray hair, the soft threads weaving around his fingers.

Both soon found breathing to be an issue and they reluctantly parted, both taking deep breaths. Unable to hold back, Demyx placed small, soft kisses on Zexion's lips in between their breaths. "If you need…breath through your nose. Then we don't have to stop." Zexion nodded. He knew his face was probably flush at the moment.

"This is…inebriating," Zexion said breathlessly. He found that he hadn't had enough though and this time he brought his other arm around Demyx's neck and pulled the other down slowly. He initiated the next kiss, dragging out his movements and taking his time. His body took control, doing what it thought was right and his brain was at work releasing endorphins, making him feel something he'd never felt before. Warmth pooled in his belly and his mind told him what to do to take this further.

He wasn't so much of a prude to not know where to go with a kiss. He knew the mechanics, he just needed to experience.

Zexion, with much hesitation, opened his mouth and allowed his tongue to snake along Demyx's lips. He swore he could feel the musician smirk before he opened his mouth. His tongue move to meet Zexion's, enticing it invitingly. Demyx took control of the kiss from that point. It was like a dance; one leads while the other follows. And normally the leader is the one with more experience. He was shocked though. He never expected Zexion to take it this far. He'd go along with it, but if he sensed any sort of hesitation or discomfort, he'd stop. This was, after all, his first time kissing.

So Demyx's tongue sneaked its way into Zexion's mouth, tangling with the other muscle before he set off to explore the other's mouth. He could feel his lungs start to expand with a buildup of carbon dioxide and he followed his own advice and slowly breathed out through his nose. He sat up more on his knees to support himself and he brought his now free hand to Zexion's face, his thumb sliding over one smooth cheek while the rest of his fingers and palm rested on his jaw and just behind his ear.

He felt Zexion make a bold move and the other's tongue crossed over into his mouth. He couldn't hold back any longer and a moan made its way up from his throat.

Sure it was sloppy and uncoordinated, but to the two of them, that didn't matter. For one, it was his first time and for both, it was their first time kissing each other. It was only destined to be messy.

By need for a real breather, they broke apart, both panting windlessly. Demyx leaned his forehead against the other's. He slowly opened his eyes to see that Zexion had his closed.

"Nice," Demyx whispered. He regained his breath and moved off to the side so he was lying beside the other.

"Very," Zexion agreed wholly. He turned his head to the side as he opened his eyes, a smile appearing on his face as he noticed Demyx smiling at him.

"You sure you have to go back home later?" Demyx asked with a hint of reluctance. He'd much rather have Zexion stay here with him for the night and possibly for the rest of his days. Zexion nodded his head a bit, though he didn't look as thrilled about that fact as Demyx felt. It was obvious that he would rather stay with the blond.

"I think…" Demyx pondered aloud, turning onto his back and mindlessly examining his nails. "I think that you should stay here with me. I mean, Axel asked Roxas to move in. We have plenty of room. You would rather be away from home." He glanced over the other's expression to make sure he was right. "You should ask."

Zexion nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

"I don't know what to do."

Sitting on top of one of the tables in the restaurant, Kairi mindlessly swung her legs back and forth as he listened to Sora, watching him pace back and forth in front of her. It was ten thirty, they opened in about an hour and she was supposed to be helping making pizza dough. Yet instead, she was sitting and listening to Sora rant on about his love problems. She wished very much right now that she wasn't part of this problem.

"Why not try to do something with Riku?" she handed out to him. Sure it wasn't the easiest thing to say, but she had to do something to help the kid. She didn't like the fact that she was hurting over this entire thing. She really did like Sora. But she knew in her heart that she couldn't compete against Riku's love. That's why she was hoping that Sora could find it in himself to let her go. She wasn't supposed to be part of this anymore, it was better for both of them.

"Define 'do something'," Sora asked with a suspicious glance. He stopped and looked at her, his arms crossed.

Reading his mind, Kairi rolled her eyes. "Yes Sora, I want you to go to his work place, steal him away from whatever he's doing, drag him into the nearest closet and have sex with him. Hot, steamy gay sex." She raised a brow at him. His face morphed into one of shock. "Just kiss him, stupid!"

"Why does everyone keep telling me that!" Sora shouted right back at her. He threw his hands up and began pacing once more. "I mean, hasn't anyone possibly thought that I may not be comfortable doing that?"

"Oh, come on. I'm not even close to being blind when it comes to you. You want to kiss him don't you?" Narrowing her eyes, the girl jumped down and off the table top. She smirked and Sora backed away slightly. Kairi was intimidating when she wanted to be.

"S-sure…but…"

"Then why don't you?" She walked closer to him still, backing him up to a table. "It can't be me…can it?" She leaned in close to Sora. "Right?"

Nervously, Sora answered, "I-I think I still like you though."

Without warning, Kairi lowered her face and pressed their lips together. She closed her eyes and pressed forward a bit more. Sora, caught off guard was wide eyed. But as the seconds ticked on, he mellowed out and closed his eyes. This was…nice. Her lips were soft and warm and he liked the feel of lips on his. And just when he was liking it, the girl pulled back. She stepped back until she was against the other table again.

"If you kiss Riku and feel more than you did when we just kissed, I think the choice is obvious."

Sora, looking thoroughly shocked, blinked blankly at the floor. "Can you really tell that much from a kiss?" he asked.

With a smile, Kairi answered him, "Yeah." Her voice was quiet. "I know from experience."

* * *

"You don't mind then?...Alright…yup…of course…k, love you too…bye."

Axel shut his cell phone and stood up from the couch. His stomach was grumbling at him. The thought of his aunt's breakfast that he passed up this morning was making him feel a hefty load of regret as he walked towards the kitchen area. Roxas emerged from the side hallway that led down to the laundry room. The downstairs bathroom was located down there as well.

"Who were you talking to?" the blond asked. He took a seat at one of the stools at the kitchen island and rested his chin in his palm.

"My mother," Axel replied in a sing-song tone. How funny was it that he was so…perky?...today when just hours ago he was miserable and depressed. Maybe he was bi polar like Demyx appeared to be. That would explain a lot actually. "You're coming with me and Dem tonight so you can meet our parents."

And Roxas then froze when he heard that.

"So soon?"

"You want to wait forever to move in? Come on, you meet them tonight, we start moving in tomorrow. That way we have tomorrow and Sunday to get your stuff here and get everything settled."

"You work fast, don't ya?" Roxas asked flatly. He looked at Axel rummaging through the cabinets in search for something he'd be able to cook.

"Work fast, get paid, go home and sleep with the wife." He turned and winked at Roxas. "The wife would be you. Ah, that's how life goes, love. Be quick and strike, that's the way I view it." He looked back and pulled out a box of pancake mix. Roxas observed the way he looked at it and (from experience with Riku) stood up and took the box from the redhead.

"How about I help with that?" he offered, wrinkling his nose as he grinned.

"If I thought I could make those without burning them, I'd tell you no. But since no one likes charred pancakes, go for it." Axel chuckled and stood back. "Did the other two eat anything?"

"Nope. Why don't you go ask if they want anything?" Roxas asked and began to look through the bottom cabinets for the necessary items. Great, now he'd have to get used to an entirely different kitchen setup. That, to him, was pure hell on its own. He heard Axel's reply and his footsteps as he ascended up the stairs.

Okay, so what he needed. Well, finding a bowl would be the first logical thing. But where could it be? He was so used to opening the cabinet under the counter located next to the fridge and finding the larger bowls in there. But when he went and opened that cabinet…nope, not what he needed. Alright, so if Roxas was a bowl in Axel's and Demyx's kitchen, where would he be? Ha, probably sitting unwashed in the sink. Ah, this shouldn't be a hard task. Perhaps he could convince Axel and Demyx to allow him to move things around. Besides, he was sure that he would be the one cooking more often then them. Maybe they would be nice about it and actually let him change things so he was comfortable.

"Oh sweet Jesus, no way!"

Hm, Axel must have walked in on something. Roxas sighed and shook his head as he listened to the redhead suddenly spurt on about, "what the fuck…are you serious!" A roll of the eyes proceeded a shout of, "It's about damn time!" The blond opened a few more cabinets. Ah! Bingo, found the bowls!

"You two looked about ready to get it on!"

That guy needed a muzzle at some times. Or a leash. It would be nice to have one of those zap collars that they use on dogs. He could electrocute Axel right now, just a small zap as a signal that he should shut up and leave them alone. No, no, he'd probably like that and find it kinky.

Alright, now that he had the bowl he just needed a measuring cup. Or maybe he could just do a little guessing? He'd been cooking long enough to know how much is enough or not enough now. Roxas moved to the fridge and pulled out the milk as he heard faintly Axel going on about the practice of safe sex while Demyx started shouting back at him that he and Zexion weren't going to have sex. In a way Roxas wished he could save the two from the embarrassment. He had a very good guess as to what Axel walked into. And though he'd like to save the others, he'd rather not deal with Axel while he was amused or on the subject of sex.

That would be a bad and probably devastating choice. Plus Axel would more than likely bring up the fact that he was still a virgin and that he should stay out of this or allow Axel to deflower him. The second wasn't exactly something he'd like to rush into either.

Chuckling in an amused tone, Axel descended down the stairs with a look of merry satisfaction on his face. Roxas knew now that he was most likely in for full detail of what the redhead had just witnessed. Didn't he have any class or show of respect? Especially since this was his best friend.

Axel's laughter died down and he was left with a happy grin on his joyous looking face. He seemed happier than any normal person after finding out that his best friend was actually with someone now. That was...strange. But life taught you to never question these things.

"Ax, I need a skillet," Roxas requested while he began to mix the pancake batter. He had scrounged around the kitchen and found some extra things to throw into the batter including a hint of cinnamon and some vanilla extract (who knew that they actually had this here?). He added a few other secret ingredients as well, hoping that they would work out well. His mother had shown him how to take easy recipes and make them even better with a few spices and what not. He only wished that she was still here to teach him even more. It was sad since all of her homemade recipes were lost in the fire. Just thinking about it sent a knife through his gut.

"Gotcha, babe," Axel replied and went in search for what was needed. He began to look through the lower cabinets that Roxas had already looked through with a twisted face showing that he really had no idea where it was either. "I know we have one," he mumbled to himself. Great, Roxas thought. Well if he didn't even know where everything was, he was sure that the two home owners would allow him to move everything. They obviously couldn't cook for themselves. Oh dear, his mother would be so disappointed.

"Aha! Alright, I had no idea that we owned so much cooking stuff." Axel brought the large skillet over to the stove and set it on one of the burners. Roxas moved and went to work getting it heated. Butter…now he needed butter.

"Dem and I don't really cook all that much." Axel's looked was sheepish.

"And you survived this long on your own how?" Roxas inquired. He got the butter and fished out a knife. At least he knew where the silverware was. And lucky for him there sat a container that held things like large mixing spoons and the spatula that he needed on the counter. He liked it when things were obvious and right in front of his face.

"Take out," Axel said, answering Roxas' question. He stood with his back against the counter right next to the stove. The blond began to melt the butter in the pan while he shook his head.

"You two should have invited Riku to live with you before. Poor guy was living the same way." Roxas chuckled. He wasn't sure if it was sad that none of them could cook or not. It was a typical male college kid stereotype with the exception of those going to school for culinary teachings.

"It's not so bad. I mean, pizza and wings on Friday, Chinese on Tuesday, we'd go out on the weekends. Maybe it's a little costly, but well-" He rubbed the back of his neck. "We have money." He said this quietly. It was obvious that Axel wasn't someone who flaunted about having plenty of money. That was an admirable trait.

"I can cook. So you won't have to go out all the time. But it depends on how long you guys and hold out in case I have to work late."

"It's not a problem. We've lived this way for a while, so it's just something that we're used to. But having a nice home cooked meal by my wife will be very welcoming." Chuckling at Roxas' scowl, Axel wrapped his arms around the younger one' waist and placed his head on his shoulder. "Smells yummy." He sniffed. "Cinnamon?"

"And vanilla," Roxas added. He flipped one of the pancakes and it sizzled as the uncooked batter hit the hot butter. The aroma filled the air. "And other things."

"That smells really, really good." A new voice said.

"Yeah. We're going to be able to indulge in Roxas' gourmet food for a long time now," Axel said smiling widely. He watched as Demyx came down the stairs, leading Zexion by the hand. That fact seemed to make Axel even giddier. He looked like he wanted to say something but Demyx stopped him with one look that stopped Axel's words in his throat. The new couple sat on the stools at the kitchen island.

"Does that mean he agreed?" Demyx asked with a hint of hope. Though he loved Axel to death, he'd always felt the need to have other people live with them. This was a big house and it was empty and lonely when you were here by yourself.

"Yup. And guess where we're going tonight," Axel said in a sing-song voice. His green eyes held excitement and he twitched with enthusiasm.

"So soon?" Demyx asked. His lips turned upwards. "You work fast."

"Exactly what I said!" Roxas threw out as his arms were thrown up in the air. He turned and looked at Axel out of the corner of his eye. "You really must be a whore," he joked.

"I guess you caught me." Axel rolled his eyes and walked over to the fridge. "Now, what do we all want to drink?"

"Hot chocolate!" Demyx sang. Axel turned to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Of all things we have, you ask for the one that takes more time and work?" He said this like he was in shock and like Demyx should feel ashamed.

"Pfft, I could have asked you to scrounge the markets for Mexican chocolate and make me some fresh, non instant hot chocolate. Would you like to do that instead? Because I think putting a cup in the microwave and dumping a packet of instant chocolaty goodness into that isn't all that hard." Demyx pouted at his best friend with his arms crossed. Axel simply raised one brow at him and silently asking him if he was fucking insane.

"It's a bit more difficult when it's you Dem."

"Come on Ax, how hard can it be?" Roxas asked. He had fetched a plate and was starting to pile the finished hotcakes onto it.

"Fine, I'll give you a demonstration." Axel went to the fridge to get what he needed.

"Thanks Roxas," Demyx cheered from his seat. His eyes twinkled as he watched Axel grab the milk, Coffee Mate creamer and whipped cream, setting them on the island countertop.

"For what?" Roxas asked. He didn't look back at the blond and ladled more batter into the pan.

"Now he's going to make me my hot chocolate."

Haha, Demyx won in this one. Roxas wondered if he had some sort of silent manipulation ability about him. That or he was just good at getting what he wanted. Either way Roxas would have to watch himself around him.

"So," Axel spoke as he gathered everyone's attention (Roxas' half attention). He took a large, tall coffee mug and he filled it halfway with water from the sink. "Half water, half milk." He filled the rest of the mug up with milk. "Then we microwave for exactly two minutes and twenty seconds."

"That makes it the perfect temperature," Demyx whispered to Zexion who nodded.

As they waited for the mug of milk/water to be done, Roxas asked Axel to get plates and silverware for them as he brought a batch of hot pancakes over to the countertop. They all looked like it was a plate of heaven or something mythical. Like it was dipped in gold. Roxas could swear he saw Demyx's mouth watering.

"Breakfast didn't even smell this good when the chefs at home made it."

"It's just pancakes, guys," Roxas said with a confused look. They acted like he was a chef of god or something. "They're not covered in gold or anything. No secret jewels to be found. Just…pancakes."

The ding of the microwave disturbed the creepy vibe and Axel moved to take the mug. He brought it back over to the countertop. "Well, to continue my demonstration, now we add the packet mix." He held the packet of instant hot chocolate mix in a very showgirl Price is Right way and ripped the top open in a contrasting barbaric way.

"Get the syrup before you do anything else," Demyx said as he began to pile more pancakes on top of each other on his plate. Zexion did the same, taking less than the other and doing his best to hide his obvious amazement at the pancakes.

Axel scowled at being disturbed. "You get it yourself, you already know how this is done."

Roxas then brought the syrup to the table with an annoyed look. "Get on with it. I want to see how complicated this is before the next batch of pancakes burn." He looked at the skillet over his shoulder quickly before looking back at the redhead.

"Okay, okay. Don't be pushy," Axel complained. "So, we stir the mixture." He did just that, careful to not let the liquid overflow over the brim of the cup. "Now, we have to add some creamer." He held up the container. "Here we have some French Vanilla creamer."

"It seriously makes it taste like there are marshmallows _inside_ the hot chocolate. Like you put melted marshmallow in there." Demyx's eyes were wide as he used large motions to exaggerate his point. Zexion expertly moved out of the way of the blond's arms while he poured some syrup on his pancakes.

"Right," Axel said flatly. "So we add the creamer." He poured some in, then estimated and added a last dribble. "Not too much to overpower the chocolate, but enough to get enough flavor and creaminess." He snapped the top of the container back on and stirred the mixture once more. "Now we-"

"You forgot the almond!" Demyx exclaimed, fork at the ready to stab through his stack of pancakes.

Axel huffed and turned to the cabinet where the spices and flavorings were kept. He took the small bottle of almond extract out and unscrewed the cap. "A dash of almond extract," he said through gritted teeth. "And now we top it with a healthy amount of whipped cream." He did so then sprayed some on his tongue. "We should use whipped cream together sometime, Roxie," he said with a glance over his shoulder. Roxas flipped him off without looking at him.

"Now the cinnamon," Axel took the almond extract and put that away while grabbing a bottle of cinnamon powder and a bottle of cinnamon sticks. "A light dusting of cinnamon power on top." He dusted the red-brown power on top of the whipped cream. "And a cinnamon stick to stir it all together with." Axel added the stick into the cup then pushed the mug towards Demyx with a certain look. "Happy?"

"Very much so." Demyx took the mug and took a long drink. He brought the cup away from his lips with a content, heavenly smile and whipped cream on the tip of his nose. "That is so good I can't even describe it." He offered the cup to Zexion who took it and drank it. "Very good," he agreed. His eyes were a bit wide with surprise. With the intense combination of so many flavors, he wasn't sure if it would blend together well.

"You must have a way with making drinks," Roxas said. He stacked more pancakes on the serving plate and turned back to the stove. Axel placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I'm amazing. It's the only cooking related thing I can do. If you noticed, I know how to make the pastries and stuff at the café, but I'm not actually allowed to make them. It's some brain malfunction that I have." He crossed his eyes and pursed his lips, making himself look fairly stupid to punctuate his point.

"I've noticed that. Never really registered in my head."

A small squeak was heard behind them and they both turned at the sound of Demyx's giggling. Zexion, with red cheek, covered his mouth. Demyx kept laughing despite Zexion's obvious embarrassment. Both Roxas and Axel had looks of question on their faces.

Swallowing the food in his mouth, Zexion shyly motioned to the plate before him. "They're good…the pancakes I mean."

"I've never had a reaction like that before," Roxas said. "And honestly, that says something. Sora is way better at making pancakes than I am."

"They're that good?" Demyx asked as he looked over the fluffy hotcake on the end of his fork. He took the bite of food into his mouth, chewed a bit while his face became suddenly brighter. He then froze and promptly slipped sideways out of his chair as if he'd been petrified and landed on the floor with a cry of, "Oh my god!"

"Roxas," Axel said slowly.

"Hm?" They were both watching as Zexion slid off his stool and kneeled down by Demyx to make sure he was alright.

"I'm afraid to eat your food."

At this point, Roxas couldn't blame him.

Demyx popped up then. "Those are fucking good pancakes!"

* * *

"Sora?"

"Hm? Roxas! I feel like it's been ages since I've last seen you."

"We were together just yesterday."

"Yeah, well…you know." Sora walked out of the kitchen with a chocolate chip cookie in hand. "I just made cookies since I'm bored as hell. And I didn't expect you to come home anytime soon," he said while walking back into the small kitchen.

Roxas set his duffle bag down behind the couch and walked into the kitchen. "I'm here temporarily. But guess what?" he said with a hint of excitement laced in his words. Sora noticed his twin's eyes twinkling.

Looking to be in thought, Sora stopped and stroked his chin. Hm…excitement…twinkling eyes…what could it be? Maybe…no…could it be…what was most logical…?

"Roxas!" Sora then exclaimed. "You didn't, please tell me it isn't true!" he grabbed his brother's shoulders and shook him slightly with a look of desperation. "Don't tell me Axel stole your innocence!"

Roxas looked taken aback and he shook his head. "No, he didn't." It was funny how Sora wouldn't say 'you had sex with Axel.' No, he took the less blunt way out. "Besides, you and Riku must be getting close to that stage, shouldn't you?" Roxas asked with a wink.

With a devastating blush, Sora slapped his brother's arm as Roxas laughed. "That's…that's…"

"What you're hoping for? I think Riku would be more than willing Sora. All you have to do is ask. Or…in-i-ti-ate," the blond said, slowly pronouncing the last word. He smirked evilly.

"You are a jerk. Get what you came here for and go."

"Alright. But I didn't tell you what I wanted."

"Which would be?" Sora asked. He turned back to his next patch of cookies and opened the oven just a bit to check on them.

Roxas moved and took one of the cookies, taking a bite. "Oh, these are good," he moaned. "Hell, the cookies'll win Riku over for sure."

"Get out of here." Sora frowned, unamused.

"I'm moving in with Axel and Demyx," Roxas said before taking another bite of his cookie. He would have said just Axel, but that made it seem like they just got married or were planning on it.

"You're moving in with them?" Sora asked.

"Yeah."

"So you won't be living here anymore?"

"That's the plan."

"Oh."

That 'oh' sounded very much like a 'I don't want you to' or a 'now I'm sad.'

"Look," Roxas started. It was obvious that Sora was unsure about this. It was understandable. He really wasn't warm to the thought of being separated from his twin like this, but there were good intentions and reasons behind this. "This way you and Riku will have more space to yourselves, and there won't be anymore rotations for the bed. And we'll see each other a lot. I'll visit you, you visit me. Hell, I'm sure you can stay with us whenever you want. Both you and Riku. Trust me when I say their place is big." Sora wouldn't look him in the eye. The brunette turned away from him to take the cookies out of the oven.

"Sora, this is a good thing. You won't have to worry about me and that means that you and Riku have more time alone to figure this whole situation between yourselves out."

"But what if that goes wrong?" Sora asked, sounding a bit hysterical. "What if it turns out that I don't like Riku as much as I think I do? What if everything turns on me and it turns awkward between us? What if I need to talk to you?"

Roxas sighed. "I'm a phone call away. You can talk to me whenever you want, even in the middle of the night. And things won't turn awkward." Roxas bit his lip. Sora set the cookie sheet on top of the stove and turned to his brother. Roxas moved to him and pulled him into a hug. "Sora, you have to trust me when I say that everything between you two will work out. You may not feel it now, but I know deep inside of you there are the feelings you have for Riku. I know you love him, I saw it before you even realized it. Just trust me."

"I do trust you. But-"

"If you trust me, then you won't question me." Roxas pulled back and cupped Sora's face in his hands, forcing identical blue eyes to look into his own. "I know you love him. And he loves you, more than I can tell you. Give him a chance to love you. I think then, those feelings you have will break through."

Sora choked and a half sob half laugh came out. "You sound like a fortune cookie," he said.

"Confucius say…" Roxas broke out in a bad Chinese accent. That got both of them laughing. "Seriously though, kiss him and you'll know."

Without a sound, Sora nodded. "I will."

Roxas practically danced with excitement. "You have to tell me how that goes! All details. But tomorrow. I'm going to Axel's parent's house tonight. Apparently his mom wants to meet me before I can officially move in."

Sora dragged a hand across his throat. "Meeting the parents already? Man, you two are destined to marry each other."

"Ugh, don't get me started. He already refers to me as his wife."

Sora smiled. "I always figured you'd end up being someone's wife. I never thought you'd ever _have_ a wife."

"Trust me Sora," the blond retaliated. "I knew the same was in store for you. You get to be Riku's wife now."

"Not definitely," Sora said. He began to place his cookies on the cooling rack. "But I guess I wouldn't mind."

"Haha! I knew it!" Sora didn't answer back. "Bag some of those cookies for me. Actually, two bags. One that I can hide in my bag since Axel will probably eat all of the ones I eat in the car. Then again, he'd probably sniff the ones out in my bag like a bloodhound."

"That's…kinda disturbing," Sora said. "So you guys really are all good?"

Roxas made a face. "As good as it's going to get for now. We're in a period of respect to each other's secrets right now. Or at least I am. We're just putting what happened before behind us and moving on."

"That good. No use dwelling on past troubles."

"Yeah," Roxas called as he left the kitchen. He grabbed his duffle bag and went into the bedroom where he began to pull out more of his clothes. He stuffed as much as he could and wondered if there was anything he needed immediately. Well, his school stuff most likely. He grabbed his backpack that he kept off to the side beside the other two backpack next to Riku's dresser. "Anything else? He muttered to himself. It seemed like he had everything he needed.

Roxas left the bedroom and found his brother standing just outside the kitchen holding up two small bags of cookies. The look on Sora's face made Roxas just want to cry. Sora looked like he was about to lose his non existent puppy or something. He couldn't stop himself as he dropped his backpack to the floor and hugged his twin tight.

"I love you Sora," Roxas said. He knew being separated wasn't something either of them wanted, but it wasn't the end of the world. They were close, they were all the family they had. It was only natural that they stick together.

"I love you too, Roxas," Sora said and hugged his brother with equal force.

"I am telling you that this twincest thing is really kinda hot."

Roxas glared over Sora's shoulder at the front door. "I should kill you for ruining a heartfelt brother moment," he said. "And don't expect me to do anything with my brother for your entertainment. It's either just me or nothing at all, take your pick."

"No threesome? We could ask Riku and have a foursome? Then we should drag Dem and Zex into it and have one hot orgy."

Sora's face literally turned green.

Roxas glared even harder. "That's not funny. You're sick mind needs to get out of the gutter and out of here."

"Fine, fine. I'll settle for one delicious Roxas please." Axel moved from the doorway and scooped Roxas up bridal style into his arms. The blond struggled against him but Axel kept a strong hold and kissed him feverishly on the lips.

"I liked you when you were miserable this morning," Roxas grumbled, having given up on trying to escape from Axel. "You sprung out of that pretty fast."

"Because of you, my love. Honestly Rox, you're like an instant mood changer for me. So hopefully tonight you'll have me feeling nice and hot so I can eat you up and-"

"Please don't talk about my brother or anyone in general like that in front of me, kay thanks," Sora said in a disturbed voice. He held up the bags of cookies to Roxas who was being set back down onto the floor.

"Are those chocolate chip?" Axel asked in a perky voice and he then found a bag flung at his face. He caught it with ease and opened it, the aroma of fresh baked goodness wafting in the air.

"Hey, Sor, we brought the car back for you. So it's here for your's and Riku's use."

"You won't need it?" Sora asked.

Roxas grabbed his backpack while Axel took his duffle bag. "We've got it covered."

"We're going out to steal a car tonight," Axel said with a mischievous smirk. "You should come along for the ride. Know anything about hotwiring?"

Sora gasped and looked at Roxas with an incredulous look.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "He's joking. "We're taking one of their parent's cars." Sora seemed to let out a breath of relief. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay? Remember…" Roxas puckered his lips and Sora scowled at him.

"I know! Don't pressure me!"

"Heh, have a good night Sora. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Roxas winked amusedly at him.

"We're not having sex!" Sora shouted then immediately covered his mouth. His blushed crept up, bright red and glowing.

"Tell me how that works out for you." Roxas started pushing Axel out of the apartment while the redhead was going on, "they're having sex? We're not even doing that!"

* * *

Riku could tell through the entire night that Sora was on edge about something. Through their dinner he seemed to be quiet and in thought. Afterwards while Riku was finishing his homework for school and Sora was in the shower, he was a bit distracted from his work and he was wondering what could be wrong. The most logical explanation would be that Sora was thinking about their issue at hand. Riku knew that Sora had talked to Kairi today since he had dropped him off at the restaurant earlier. Could him talking to Kairi have possible brought this on? He had to keep in mind that Sora still liked Kairi, or at least he was sure of it. Maybe something happened between the two of them?

That wasn't something he'd like to think or dwell on.

Even later into the night it was weird. Sora was silent when he climbed into bed. Riku stripped his shirt off and looked back at the bed, looking at Sora who was staring at the ceiling. Oddly enough, he looked nervous in a way. What in the world was up with him?

Riku turned the bedroom light off the climbed under the covers next to the troubled brunette. He wasn't sure if he should try and talk to him or if he should let Sora figure this out for himself. It was hard for him to just let the matter go. He cared for Sora and he didn't want to have him shoulder all of this on his own. He wanted to help, but he wasn't sure if he could help or just make everything worse.

Maybe this was something that Sora would have to figure out for himself. There really wasn't anything that could be said that hadn't been said already and pushing him into things wasn't going to help either.

Beside him, Sora moved and Riku figured he was moving around to get comfortable. But then the weight of the bed shifted and Riku looked to see Sora above him. Before he could do anything, a pair of lips were on his. It was such a system shock that Riku was paralyzed the entire time. Sora pulled back from Riku and hovered above him. "Kiss me back Riku," he whispered. Then the lips were on his again, hesitantly moving. His body seemed to be shocked back into life and he moved his lips against the others.

Warmth spread through both of their bodies. Sora's stomach tingled and sizzled with excitement and good feelings. His lips tingled with each movement and the feeling of Riku kissing him back made his heart jump erratically behind his ribs. This feeling…it was better than the feeling he had while kissing Kairi. Kissing Kairi was nice and enjoyable, but this…this was more than nice, more than enjoyable. It was quickly addicting and already Sora felt like he wasn't getting enough.

Riku. Just the fact that it was Riku kissing him…no one else made it all the more enjoyable. Perhaps…perhaps this was what he'd wanted all this time and he just didn't know it. It was different and strange thinking that he was kissing his best friend right now, but it was Riku, and that made it okay. He wanted to be closer, he wanted more of Riku. This was different, this was exhilarating…it was right.

They broke apart with quick intakes of air. Sora, who was still above Riku, allowed his body to drop down so he was laying atop of the other. "I think," he said while resting his head on Riku's chest. "that this is how it's supposed to be."

Still in mild shock, Riku smiled. "Are you sure about this, Sora?" He reached down and dragged his fingers through the brunette's hair, relishing the soft locks that floating through his hand.

"Yeah," Sora said quietly. "It feels right. I mean it's a lot to take in. I always thought that I was going to grow up and get married and have kids. But…now my entire life's plan is turned inside out and I just…I don't know."

"We can marry and have kids Sora. Maybe not biologically, but adopting is a really good idea since there are a lot of kids out there who don't have a family."

Sora looked up at Riku with shining azure eyes. Riku noticed to tears in the boy's eyes and brought a hand up to cup his cheek. "You sure you want me?" Riku asked. Sora moved and reached up to kiss him.

"Positive."

Kiss.

"I didn't think this would ever happen. I guess I have to have more faith in Roxas," Riku chuckled. Sora laughed as well. He would have to do the same.

_Kiss him and you'll know._

He was right. And so was Kairi. He'd hate to break it to the girl that she wasn't what he wanted, but he was sure she'd understand. He knew she would. She was right all along.

Sora kissed Riku again, slowly dragging it out and savoring the explosive feelings that Riku's lips and touch gave him.

A kiss will tell you everything, apparently.

* * *

**GAH! That took me SO LONG to dish out! I'm sorry for the wait but I was experiencing some serious writers block. I got exactly 22 pages and I still haven't gotten to the meeting the parents thing. I was supposed to do that in this chapter, but it will definitely be in the next chapter. **

**My time use in this story is weird. What I mean is that I had the Sora/Roxas/Axel scene going, then I had the Sora/Riku thing. Well, the Sora/Riku thing actually went on AFTER Roxas meets Ax and Dem's parents. Which means that in the beginning of the next chapter when Rox meets them, the Sora/Riku scene hasn't happened yet. **

**Yes, I work in mysterious ways. Actually, I have no plans whenever I'm writing and things usually happen on their own. My fingers work without my brain while I write. :D**


	20. Oh, mother dearest!

**I am SO sorry for the long wait. I've had the worst writer's block ever and I just couldn't work up the inspiration for this chapter. I hope that I can execute the next one fast for you guys. Sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine :D**

**Please enjoy and happy reading!**

* * *

"So we have a few warnings for you babe," Axel spoke, turning around in the front seat of the car to face Roxas. The blond looked up, noticing that he was being spoken to and directed his attention from the window to (his boyfriend?) Axel.

"What he means," Demyx said from behind the steering wheel, "is that mom is big into meeting new people. She's very…welcoming and very…huggable." The musician chuckled. Roxas stared at the two of them, looking a bit frightened.

Axel had turned to playing with the radio knobs (it occurred to Roxas that this was his favorite car activity) and he rolled his eyes. "Just be prepared is all. Even dad rolls his eyes at her. She's just over zealous."

"Which is never a bad thing," Demyx added on, a finger held up to punctuate his point. He kept his eyes on the road and stopped at a stop sign.

Roxas looked at the clock on the dashboard before turning his eyes back to the window. He took a quick glance at his reflection, grimacing. He then focused his eyes on the scenery that was illuminated by the orangey glow of the setting sun and his reflection faded from his eyesight.

He couldn't say that he was fully prepared in meeting the parents. He wasn't always the best at meeting new people, and since this was an important first meeting with his new boyfriend's (still felt weird calling Axel that) parents, it wasn't a shocker that he was nervous. Still, it couldn't be the worst thing in the world, though Axel and Demyx's warning seemed to fuel along his anxiousness. He could only hope and pray that the night would turn out well and time would just zoom by.

The drive to wherever they were going seemed to take forever and it occurred to Roxas, after the first half hour, that they were moving to the further outskirts and very ritzy portion of the town. He'd never been in this area before, but he'd heard talk of what it was like. In the light of the disappearing sun, Roxas could see plenty of well kept vegetation and sparse mansions. Big mansions. All of which were off in the distance and kept safely behind tall stone walls. If their parent's had money like this, it was no wonder why Axel and Demyx were living the good life.

Roxas had never really dreamed of living like this. He didn't have the personal experience, but from his point of view it just seemed like too much of a high stature to uphold for him. It was much like a lifestyle were you had to hold and present yourself properly at all times. Axel and Demyx seemed to do that well enough. They had the cars, the house and the expensive name-brand clothing, but by their personalities and overall ways of living, they seemed like two ordinary laid back guys who just happen to have money. The pair were like some mutated definition of rich in a way.

"We're here," Axel announced and Roxas looked up and out the front window. They pulled directly up to a large, wrought iron front gate and Demyx pulled up before it, rolling down his window. There was a keypad waiting for him and he entered in a numbered code. The gate opened and Demyx pulled through while rolling his window back up, blocking out the chilly night air. He drove up the long driveway. Roxas looked out the window, taking the sight of the large grounds that surrounded the intricate looking mansion.

The place was something unseen of Roxas. The large house was stark white with contrasting black shutters lining each window (which there were a lot of). The place looked to be only one floor in some spots and two floors in others, like it was some strange illusion. It was just so much bigger than homes that Roxas was used to, including Demyx and Axel's own place. His stomach fluttered in anticipation.

The yard surrounding the house was neatly clipped and primped. Large oak and maple trees shadowed the earth from the sun's disappearing rays and the delicate fall colored leaves swayed gently in the breeze, some fluttering to the ground as the season began to molt trees from its foliage.

Demyx pulled right up in front of the house and shut the car off. Axel turned to face Roxas with a wide grin. "Welcome to our home," he said and pointed up to the large stain glass double doors. Roxas looked out his window and just stared at the front porch.

They exited the vehicle and, as if on cue like she'd been waiting, a slender blond opened the door with one of the biggest grins Roxas had ever seen on anyone's face. He stood between Axel and Demyx at the bottom of the steps and it almost seemed as if the woman launched herself down those stairs and she glomped (no, she didn't hug, she truly did _glomp_) her biological son. Demyx must have been expecting it because he caught her in his own embrace without so much as stumbling back. He too grinned, wide and happy.

"Hey mom," he spoke into her curly golden blond hair. She stood back and looked her son over. Her eyes were a unique violet color, filled with compassion, joy and love.

"Baby, it's been too long," she complained. Then she pouted. _Pouted._

"It's only been a few days mom," Demyx said, amused.

Approximately twelve seconds in her presence and already Roxas could tell she was severely eccentric. He didn't even have to meet their father and he knew right away where Demyx's personality came from. Possibly some of Axel's antics as well.

The woman released Demyx and her face lit up and she took Axel into her arms. He hugged her back with matching vigor, swaying their bodies back and forth gently. "Missed you," he said quietly. She pulled away and looked him over appropriately. "I missed you too sweetie."

And before he could do anything about it, Roxas was next and he found himself literally being yanked into a tight embrace. This was a completely new definition to 'bone-crushing hug.' The air was forced from his lungs and his feet seemed to have been lifted partly off the ground. His arms were pinned to his side, preventing him from returning the hug in anyway.

Luckily he was released before long and with a gasp of breath, Roxas looked into sparkling eyes. "You must be Roxas."

Roxas, fully in shock, was staring wide eyed at the woman. She was just shorter than him by a mere inch (that didn't do much for his self confidence) and her face just seemed to be glowing. This, he thought, was a happy woman. There just didn't seem to be any sign of a rouse to her appearance. It was all genuine and the simple sight of her instantly reminded Roxas of his own mother. This, in turn, caused his heart to swell with remembrance and longing. He couldn't open his mouth to say anything back. He didn't mean to be rude, he was just too struck at the moment.

Axel seemed to pick up on Roxas' sudden emotional change and he nudged the boy with his elbow. "Uh, Rox…" he went on, helping the other out. "This is our mother, Mariana." Roxas looked from the redhead back to the blond woman and calmed his nerves. With a deep breath, he brushed the image of his mother from behind his eyes and smiled endearingly at Mariana.

"It's nice to meet you," he said. He would have stuck his hand out for a handshake, but he presumed that the hug had been enough of a greeting.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you Roxas," the woman said and motioned for the group to follow her up the stairs. "I've heard so much about you and I've been so anxious to see you in person." She turned sharply when she was in front of the front doors and looked directly at Roxas. She approached him and took his face in her hands, her violet eyes seeming to be scrutinizing and studying. Her lips twisted a bit as she looked him over. "And after listening to Axel yap on and on about you like a little school girl, I had started to think that he was over exaggerating about your appearance."

Roxas couldn't see Axel's reaction since his head was being held in place by Mariana. The redhead's jaw dropped, his brows furrowing as he looked at his adopted mother with a look of mortification. On Roxas' other side, Demyx snickered evilly behind his hand. Axel shot him a glare out of the corner of his eye.

"Not a school girl," he muttered under his breath.

"Well, no matter. You," Mariana said and poked Roxas on the nose, "are adorable."

With a blush creeping upon his cheeks, Roxas rubbed his nose and tried to turn his face away to hide his embarrassment. "Uh, thanks."

"So after hearing so much about you, I was getting curious and I begged the boys to bring you over for so long. It's a shame that my two boys were hiding you away from me," Mariana went on. She turned away once again and opened the front doors, leading the trio inside. Roxas had been stuck to his spot on the porch and with a gentle shove on the back from Axel, he found his footing and entered the home. Instantly, his face melted into a look of wonder and he was too busy taking in the details to even notice that Mariana was still talking.

"…such a pretty thing to keep hidden from me. And I was sure that it was only a matter of time before one of them gobbled you up."

"Mom," Demyx hissed under his breath. The woman turned around with furrowed brows.

"What? It's true. Anyways..." She turned to Roxas who was still studying the foyer that they just walked into.

The first thing he noticed was a family picture. It was large and hanging from the tall cream colored wall above the archway that led down a hallway straight in front of the front doors. The thing that stood out most of all was, of course, Axel and his brightly colored hair that just seemed to be misplaced in the photo. He was standing back to back with Demyx, both boys appearing to be around seventeen or eighteen and dressed in all white. Sitting before them, Roxas saw Mariana sitting in a simple and elegant white dress. Beside her was a man with dirty blond hair and stunning aqua eyes. He was dressed in a white suit.

"Axel was the one to snatch you, huh?"

Being pulled back into reality, Roxas' attention was sapped back towards Mariana who followed were his eyes previously had been and smiled as she looked up at the family photo.

"I guess so," Roxas answered quietly. Apparently that was unsatisfactory for the redhead for he came up behind Roxas and encircled the boy in his arms.

"Got him before anyone else could. I'm a lucky one, I guess." Axel grinned easily and nipped playfully at Roxas' neck. His fingers went to work, tickling Roxas' sides causing the boy to writhe with discomfort and slap at Axel's arms.

Shaking her head, Mariana turned to her other son and placed her hand son her hips. "And what about you mister?" she demanded. Demyx pursed his lips.

"What do you mean, what about me?" he questioned.

Pointing a finger, the blond woman narrowed her eyes, though they held no amount of anger. This was all in good fun for her. "When am I getting grandchildren?" she asked innocently. She stepped closer in an intimidating fashion and Demyx sighed in a way that indicated that they had been over this before.

"One, you know that with my preference, it is impossible for me to have any biological children."

"So find a husband!"

"What's that going to do mom?" Demyx asked. Axel had ceased tickling Roxas and was holding the boy now, his head on the blond's shoulder. Both watched, Axel because he was used to this and found it funny, Roxas because he found this conversation particularly strange.

"If you had a husband, you could adopt a child, meaning I would have grandchildren. Besides, I want the best for you and having someone that makes you happy will make me happy."

"Aw, don't leave her in the dust, Dem," Axel voiced in. Mariana glanced over at him then back to Demyx with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, you wouldn't want to do that to your poor old mother."

"You aren't that old mom," Demyx said.

"You're straying from the subject," Mariana then said with a bi-polar strictness. Roxas was struck dumb by her strange change in emotions and was noticing a family trend already.

"Yes, I'm with someone now," Demyx sighed.

With a squeal of excitement, Demyx's mother literally hopped up and down, her hands clasped together. "Oh, that's so wonderful sweetie! What's his name? What does he looked like? How old is he? Is he a top or a bottom?"

"Mom!"

"They're need to know questions, honey. Just tell me."

Axel leaned down and whispered in Roxas' ear, "How about we leave them be for a moment." He took Roxas by the hand and led him, unnoticed, through the archway below the large family picture. The hallway was long and it led to a large dining room. The table in the center of the room was long and fairly expensive looking. Multiple hand crafted chairs lined each side, two adorning either head of the table. Roxas' first thought when he saw the long table was that there appeared to be more places to sit than necessary to the number of occupants of the house. But then again, maybe there were more people here than he knew about?

Axel walked by the table and stopped before a swinging door that led them into the next room. "We never really ate at this table. Only when mom was having a party or dad had a business meeting here." Roxas nodded and took one last look around the room. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and Roxas could imagine the decorative and colorful shimmering of each individual crystal in the light. Mixed with the serene beach and meadow paintings on the wall and the baby pale blue color of the wall, the room gave off an overall tranquil feel.

"I like it," Roxas commented, shifted his eyes to Axel. The redhead looked like he wasn't expecting that reply, but took it anyways. He pushed the door open and extended his other hand out for Roxas to take. The blond moved to his side, easily slipping his hand in Axel's and allowed himself to be led into the kitchen.

"So here," Axel spoke and gestured to the large kitchen with his free hand, "is our wonderful kitchen. Of course, I'm usually only in here when I'm scrounging for a snack." Roxas chuckled and his eyes examined the room. This, he thought, was any cook's dream.

It was just so big and open. Plenty of counter space, high tech appliances, cabinets that probably held any ingredient under the sun. The countertops were a black stone, granite most likely. It was clean and pristine, steel plated and a chef heaven. Roxas wouldn't mind cooking any time of the day with a kitchen like this. It was everything his mother could only dream of. Seeing it in person made him think of his mother's dream kitchen that she would gush over as she stirred, mixed, sautéed or baked whatever she was making.

"This is so freakin' sweet," Roxas whispered aloud. He let go of Axel's hand and walked over to the counter, running his hand along it. He realized then that the countertops were the same as the one's in Axel and Demyx's, and now his own, house. But this…this was so much more.

"Yeah, and it's funny since mom really doesn't cook. We've got our own chefs here, so the kitchen isn't really seen by the four of us besides snacking or me and Dem hovering over Nari if she's baking something." Axel looked at Roxas, eyes wandering to anything and everything, wondering if he'd need to drag the boy out of here. He didn't know that his love for the kitchen ran this deep.

"There's a lot more to see Roxas. Why don't I take you up to mine and Demyx's old room?"

Looking up, the blond complied, looking almost reluctant. But he'd be lying if he said that seeing Axel's old room wasn't something he'd been looking forward to. So he followed behind Axel, the two of them going back through the dining room and down the hallway to the foyer. A staircase that curved up against the wall in the foyer led to the second landing. One long main hallway gave way to different separate hallways here.

Roxas was led down the main hallway then off to a separate hallway not far from the top of the staircase. "Dem and I got our own wing," Axel said and stopped before one door. Two strips of caution tape were put up in an X formation on the white door. "And now, welcome to our room."

So the first thing Roxas' eyes were attracted to was the giant disco ball hanging from the ceiling in the center of the enormous room. The second noticeable thing was just that; the size of the room. The entire thing had to sum up to a hefty portion of the downstairs of their house alone. And that was a big space. The walls were reflective with an odd multi-color pattern. When you first walked into the room, the wall straight before you was a red color that rivaled Axel's hair. The wall on your left was a deep violet. The ceiling itself was painted a deep navy blue and multiple glow in the dark stars and planets were stuck up there literally covering the entire ceiling. That must've taken forever.

The right wall was interesting seeing as it was painted black with large white polka-dots. And lastly, Roxas turned and looked at the wall that held the door to find that it was (again, interesting) a very deep shade that was unmistakably pink. And with a cocked eyebrow, Roxas asked just that. "Pink?"

Axel, who had moved to the enormous king sized bed grinned guiltily. "That was Marly's idea, I swear. He helped us paint the room and told us that he would get the paint. And he came back with multiple colors." Axel pointed the wall. "Including that one."

Laughing Roxas took to walking around the room. It was a lot emptier than he expected it to be, but he assumed now that most of their belongings went with them when they moved. Among the items remaining was a smaller dresser. Roxas presumed that that held some clothes for the pair if they ever decided to stay over night or something. There was also retro furniture that formed a little sitting area over by the black and white wall. A large (I.E. LARGE) flat screen TV was mounted on a section of the pink wall that allowed viewing access from most sections of the room. Besides that, there were many pictures and band posters flung up on the walls.

"This is incredible," the blond remarked. He moved to the bed and sat on the edge, looking back over his shoulder to where Axel was spread out, watching him with predatory eyes. Roxas could feel the shivers run up his spine as those majestic eyes rested on him. He felt only a bit uncomfortable being watched so intently. "Uh…Ax?"

"Sorry, you caught me in a trance." Axel moved, sitting up and joining Roxas at the end of the bed.

"One bed?" Roxas asked when Axel was situated next to him.

"Yeah…well," Axel stammered and rubbed the back of his neck. Was that a bit of color creeping up his neck? Axel…blushing? Over wha-

Oh.

How come he'd never thought of it before?

"You and Dem?"

Axel snapped his head in Roxas' direction, looking like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Okay…it was in the past and…I mean…it's not like that anymore…it's a long story and…."

Something inside Roxas turned just a fraction of a bit uneasy at all the new thoughts that clouded his head with this new bit of information. He felt a bit hurt that he'd never been told, but…maybe there was a reason for that. And one….be-

He stood up quickly from the bed. He knew that Axel wasn't a virgin and that didn't bother him. Demyx seemed too…innocent…and with Axel? Axel's reaction to his one bed question did seem to spell it out that they had…

Oh sweet Jesus. They needed to get off this subject.

"So your mom seems…"

"Like a complete whack job?" Axel finished for him. Thank god for subject changers.

"It's just her personality I'm sure. And it's nice. She kinda reminds me of my mom in a way. Just a bit…" He grabbed the word in his mind. "Louder."

Axel laughed at this. He stood up and wrapped his arm around Roxas' waist as he led the pair of them from the room. "It is hard to find people that are louder than her. She's a sweetie and I guess I'm just lucky that she took legal guardianship over me."

This made Roxas think and he asked, "How long have you lived with Demyx?"

Axel took the pair of them back through the hallways and to the stairs, his hand sinking dangerously low around Roxas' waist which the blond was keeping careful track of. "I moved in when I was fifteen."

Roxas leaned into Axel's side when they reached the foyer, feeling like he fit there perfectly. He wanted to ask, not sure how far he could go with this. But perhaps brining up the subject of biological parents wasn't appropriate at this time. Or maybe he wasn't ready to have that subject turned on him just yet.

They walked back down and into the kitchen. Axel must have some sort of internal food clock, Roxas mused to himself because when they walked into the kitchen the smell of garlic bread and tomato sauce hit him full force. Over to the side of the kitchen, Mariana and Demyx, who appeared to still be arguing, were setting the table.

"We aren't completely deprived of domestic doings," Axel whispered into Roxas' ear.

"Axel grab the napkins of the counter, please," Mariana asked, immediately turning back to finish her last comment to Demyx, who Roxas saw roll his eyes. Doing as his adoptive mother asked, Axel walked up to the normal family sized table that Roxas was more familiar with at the far end of the room.

Being that they were from a rich family, Roxas had been expecting the worst about eating here. The classic rich style of having like, four different forks (who needs that many forks!) and just all of the proper things worried him. But looking at the setting and finding normal settings, one utensil for each purpose (i.e. one spoon, knife, and fork) and everything he was used to allowed him to heave a large internal breath of release.

"Nari's making her specialty," Demyx said with a beaming grin. He placed the last fork at the head of the table and stretched when he was done, his back popping.

"Honey, don't do that," Mariana sniped. "You know I hate the sound of popping, cracking, whatever of bones."

"Specialty?" Axel spoke. "Meaning Italiano tonight?" He looked excited enough, so Roxas could only assume that it was bound to be something good.

"You know it," Demyx said. The looks on their faces reminded Roxas of two boys in a candy shop. Demyx looked at Roxas who was taking a seat next to Axel. "Even us rich folks eat simple." He scrunched his nose up. "None of that caviar or gold flakes on our ice cream sundaes. We're simple."

Roxas smiled at the thought. Simple was best, in his own personal opinion. And it was always nice to see people who had money but didn't felt a need to buy the most expensive things or have the most expensive food or other ridiculous things like that. It made him think, 'there are rich, non-stuck up people out there in the world,' something he thought he'd never see first hand. Well, now he was dating one of those people.

"Dinner will be about another half hour," a female voice said from behind the group. Roxas was startled by the sudden intrusion and had jumped violently in his seat. Demyx, Axel and even Mariana laughed aloud and Roxas felt his face burn with a blush. He turned around to see a short, plump Italian woman behind him. Her thick dark hair was pulled back in a bun, her calculating chocolate eyes looking him over before she nodded approvingly.

"Roxas, this is Nari. Nari, this is my Roxie," Axel said in introduction. The woman raised one eyebrow quickly before inclining her head in acknowledgement.

"Nice to meet you," she said in a heavy accent. He said the same back to her, strangely feeling a motherly aurora from her. She looked like she was a mean and strict woman, but he didn't get that feeling from her at all.

"I brought some wine for you all to share before everything is ready to be served. I'm sure Signora Mariana has many questions for you, Roxas." She smiled, almost in warning and placed the bottle of wine on the table.

"Grazie, Nari," Mariana said with a hint of an Italian accent. The woman nodded her head.

"Prego, Signora."

As the woman walked away, Mariana took a seat across from Roxas and folded her hands, giving him a look that told the blond that he was in for it. He gulped and wished that Axel, who was busy getting the wine bottle open, would hurry up. Mariana was strange. She appeared to be an overall nice person and she really was. But he figured, that when she wanted to be (now!) she could be an intimidating person. Her amethyst eyes were set on him and he could swear he saw the questions circling around them.

"So Roxas," she started. Axel got the top off the wine bottle and poured some in his mother's cup, the wine glass filling sinisterly with the blood red liquid. Axel then poured some for Roxas. "You're eighteen?"

Roxas had hastily taken a drink but stopped himself before he looked like he was a deprived alcoholic. "Yes," he said, having choked a bit on the wine. Axel rubbed the back of his neck soothingly, silently telling him to calm down.

"When do you turn nineteen?" she asked, taking a sip of her own drink.

"New year's day," he announced. Axel's fingers on his neck really helped calm him and it felt so good right now.

"Oh how special!" Mariana clapped her hands together. "And I hear you have a twin? Oh, what's that like? I've always wanted a twin!"

Sora, that was a comfortable topic. He could go on and on about his brother and their tales.

"Yeah, his name is Sora. He's pretty much my best friend. You know, that whole theory about twins having some extra sense about each other and being connected is true. With us at least." He felt like he was rambling, but the woman looked so interested that he was sure he could just go with it at this point. "We've always been close and it's like we just pick up on each other's feelings and thoughts automatically. Like sometimes we end up thinking about the exact same thing at the same moment, or we say the same thing at the same time without meaning to."

The woman laughed. "I swear these two are like that sometime," she said and motioned to her two sons. "I think they're soul twins or something. Joined at the hip, I would always say."

"We've not joined at the hip mom," Demyx said from beside his mother.

"Yeah, or else we'd have some serious problems," Axel piped in. He picked his glass up and said, "I'm going to get my own drink."

He stood and left and Mariana went on her merry way with the questions. "So you're a freshman?" He nodded. "What's your major?"

"I'm majoring in journalism," Roxas said easily. He like questions that were general, not too intrusive and just plain easy to answer.

"Writing? Oh god, I'm a terrible writer," she scoffed. "I always give props to anyone who can write. I think it's just one of those things that isn't for everyone."

"Like singing," Demyx chortled. His mother threw him a 'I'm not amused' look and he dropped his laughter down to a snicker. Mariana pointed a finger in warning to him but Roxas understood that this was all in good humor. Besides, he never thought he had the best singing voice either. That's why he never sung in front of other people.

"I have an amazing voice, you just can't hear it."

"I still think you singing broke that mirror in your room and not me and Axel playing baseball." Axel sat back down at the table, his glass filled with some bubbling brown soda.

"We talking about mom's horrendous singing?"

"I'm glad that I can rely on you two for moral support," Mariana said. "Next time you find something that you suck at, I'll tell you. Demyx, you were the worst tree ever in your second grade play."

Axel and Roxas both laughed and Demyx looked completely downtrodden. "You said I was the best tree ever back then!"

"I'm your mother," the woman said. "I'm supposed to tell you that you are the best at everything when you're young."

Changing the subject, Axel asked, "Is dad coming down to eat?"

"Oh!" the blond woman jumped. "I forgot to tell you! He left late this afternoon. Some emergency at the office. He said to tell you that he was sorry he couldn't be here." She turned to Roxas. "And he said that you'll just have to come back at another time so you two can meet."

"Well, that sucks. Roxas can still move in with us tomorrow though, right?" Axel asked.

Looking fairly evil, Mariana said, "And what if I don't like him? What if I don't think it would be good for someone like him to move in?" She winked to Roxas who smiled at her.

"Like that would ever happen, mom," Demyx said.

"Of course it wouldn't. Will you boys need help tomorrow? I'm sure we can find someone…"

"It's fine mom. If we needed help we'd ask Luxord who'd ask Marly who'd probably ask his new boyfriend."

"He's got a new one?" Mariana asked quickly, sounding surprised, yet at the same time not surprised at all. "How long?"

"About three weeks and counting," Demyx said, setting his wine glass back down.

"Yes!" the woman hissed, surprising the three boys. They all gave her questioning look which she brushed off quickly. "Your father and I have a bet going, that's all."

"You're betting on Marluxia…

"…and his relationship?" Axel started and Demyx finished.

"Oh don't act like you've never done it," she sad accusingly like she was trying to turn this away from her onto them.

"What's the bet?" Axel asked. He had his arm casually draped over the back of Roxas' chair, the tips of his fingers playing with soft blond locks at the base of his boyfriend's neck. He had felt Roxas squirm a bit uncomfortably a few times and only continued to smirk to himself. He loved having an effect on people.

"Well," Mariana said, moving in like she was about to let out some huge secret. "I said that it would last at least a month, if not more. Your father said three weeks top and no later, but Marluxia would be the one to break it off, which I actually agreed to. I mean, you know how he is."

Was it not weird talking about one of your friend's relationships like this with your mother? Roxas could only wonder, but neither son looked uncomfortable.

"You two are so bad," Axel said from behind his drink. He was smirking in a nasty way that made it seem like he wanted in on the bet or something.

"It's all in good fun, not to be mean. And well, like I said, you know how he is! But I love him to death, so if any of you give him head or tail of this bet, I'll hunt you down." Roxas cold feel the seriousness in her threat and shivered. This woman really was intimidating.

"Dinner is almost ready," came the accented voice of Nari, once again scaring Roxas nearly to death. He jumped once more, earning some snickers.

"Nari is a ninja. You don't even hear her come up and bam! She's there," Axel explained. "We just got used to it."

"I can see that," Roxas muttered quietly. He grabbed his wine glass and did his best to sip at it.

What a crazy family.

* * *

"It was so nice to meet you Roxas," Mariana said while she hugged the poor boy tightly. He returned the hug to the best of his abilities. She let him go and moved on to her sons.

"You two better take good care of him. Roxas, you just let me know if I need to come down and lay down the law for the two of them. Don't let them turn you into their house maid or anything. And if you need to, give them a good smacking on the nose or two, one for you and one for me."

Roxas grinned uneasily. "I will. Thanks for everything tonight. It was really nice meeting you."

"Everything will be fine mom. You know we're not that bad," Demyx said.

"You're fine until you find someone to do everything for you." She studied the three boys over for a moment, then gushed, "Oh I'm going to miss you all!"

"And you say that every time," Axel said, turning his emerald eyes upwards.

"And I mean it every time." She walked forward and opened the front doors. "Now get out of my house before I get all teary eyed. I'll call you some time in the next week. Be good, take care of yourself, keep up in school and all that fun jazz." She rushed them out with a flick of her hand. "And I had someone bring the Ferrari out for you Axel."

"Couldn't pick a more conspicuous car mom?" A bright red Ferrari was bound to attract enough attention.

"Oh hush, you love that car."

"Yes, but for just driving around, not too much. People stare."

Mariana t'sked. "And since when have you cared whether people stare at you or not. You have bright red hair, now you'll have a bright red car. What's the difference?"

"Fine, but it's not my fault if I walk out of work and find someone trying to break in and hotwire it."

"Oh, just go. Be safe, have a good night."

"See who can get home first?" Demyx proposed as he walked to his car. Axel walked up to a red F430 Ferrari spider that was parked right behind the blue Audi.

"You got left or right?" Axel asked. He opened his door and waited for Demyx's answer.

"I'll take left. It's just a tad longer. Don't leave me waiting too long." With that, the blond got into his car and started the engine. Axel got into the Ferrari and shut the door behind him.

"So how many amazing cars do you all own?" Roxas asked, putting his seatbelt on. Axel mimicked his actions and started the engine, hand immediately going to the radio dial.

"A good portion. Dad has his own trading business, and what he trades is cars. So naturally he loves cars and has to have all the cars he wants. So Dem and I are lucky and grew up with cars that hadn't been released on the market yet or the best foreign cars." Axel shrugged like it wasn't the most amazing thing ever. No matter how nonchalant he acted, Roxas could only think that that was the possibly one of the greatest things.

"My dad was a contractor, so I never really got this kind of luxury. And my mom was a kindergarten teacher. We had money, but we never really _had_ money. You know what I'm saying?" Roxas spoke. He reached forward and fiddled with the temperature dials, turning the heat up a bit. The winter was fast approaching and it was getting a lot colder out now. He'd have to go shopping for some warmer clothes. He didn't exactly have any of those, since all of his had been lost in the fire.

"Before I moved in with Demyx, I had no idea what it was like to have money. We were dead poor, me and my real parents." Axel's eyes steeled as he focused on the road. "But, well…" he trailed off, leaving Roxas to wonder.

That was the first time that Axel had given some snippet into his past life. That was good. And Roxas could only go with it. He didn't want to push Axel, but maybe he could give him a gentle push?

"Was it tough?" he asked, unconsciously holding his breath. Axel gave him a swift side glance and sighed.

"I always had more of an issue to worry about than money. To be honest, money was always the last thing on my mind. My childhood…" he left that sentence hanging and took a very long pause. Roxas' chest constricted with the buildup of CO2 and he let out that breath of air, slowly taking in the next. It was suspenseful, having Axel just leaving loose ends like he was. "It just wasn't fun. It wasn't a life that any kid should have been put through. How about we leave it at that for right now?"

Roxas caught the slightly guilt look that Axel had on his face and smiled encouragingly, trying to show him that he wasn't disappointed, though he was slightly. "It's fine, Axel." He reached for Axel's hand that was resting on the gear shift and laced their fingers. "We'll focus on the here and now."

Roxas' ears picked up then that Axel had shifted the music so that classical tunes were drifting from the speakers now. He smiled, listening to the singing melody of the piano that was softly accented by violins and violas. He'd always loved classical music. Surprisingly it was their father that had played a CD for the twins when they were toddlers when they went to bed. He fell asleep to the relaxing orchestrated melodies.

"You told Sora that you were moving in with us?" Axel asked.

"Yeah."

"And he took it…?"

"Better than I thought. I mean, he wasn't on the ground as a quivering blob and begging for me not to leave him, so I took that as a good sign. But I know it'll be hard for both of us to be so separated. We've never lived in different houses before."

Axel squeezed the hand in his for good measure. "You'll both be fine. It's not as if either of you will be left alone. And besides that, are you ready to head to school Monday?"

"Oh god, don't remind me," Roxas groaned. "Morning with Leonhart, then with Strife, then onto everyone else. Yippee."

Axel laughed. "It must be lovely having the wonderful couple so early in the morning."

"Leonhart hates me, no thanks to you."

"He's still mad about our little show? And I thought it was pretty good. I think he'll lighten up when Strife gives into him a little more."

Roxas shook his head a bit. "D'you really believe in the 'they're dating' theory. I mean, sure they may act like it sometimes, but you can't be certain."

"Have you been in their presence when they're together? They send major sex vibes to each other from across the room. Like, major ones too! They're so bad they'd turn your brother into horn dog."

Roxas' eyes widened a bit. "Is that even possible!" he asked.

Axel nodded with a grave look on his face. "'Tis true, mi amore." He took a quick glance at the clock. "I think we're gonna have to gun it a bit more if we want to beat Dem. He drives like a madman at night. It's kinda scary."

Roxas didn't know if it was record time or not that they had made it back to the house in fifteen minutes from where they had been, but there they were, pulling up into the driveway.

Only to find Demyx's car sitting there.

"Madman," Axel muttered. He turned to Roxas. "Ready for your first night here as an actual resident?"

"Depends. Where do you want me to sleep?"

"With the husband of course."

"And where can I find one of those? As far as I know, two wives live here."

"Cheeky bastard. You sleep with me and no one else."

"Ooh, possessive, I like it."

"I'll give you something to like. Wait till tonight."

Roxas sighed. "Axel, don't insinuate things that you know just won't happen."

"How about you make it easy so I won't have to rape you."

"Can't rape the willing."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm stating a fact. I never said _I_ was willing."

"You are a horrible, horrible person."

"And you're just horny. We're even."

Roxas stepped out of the car and walked up to the front door, making sure to put a little shimmy in each step, knowing full and well he was being a tease.

Axel sat in the car, watching the nice view as Roxas went up the front walkway. "Oh, he's willing alright."

* * *

**Nari is the name of my Dragonite. . Don't ask. **

**Anyways, how'd you like? I'm not much of a fan, but since I've been struggling horribly for the past month, I knew I wasn't going to like it however it came out.**

**Be glad that I'm back. I'm so happy that I got it done that my read through is going quick cause I want to post it ASAP. Ignore my mistakes!**

**Review so I can continue to be inspired. **


	21. Between you and me

**Thanks for the love. I just want to let you guys know how much your reviews are appreciated on this side of the web browser. Keep 'em coming and keep on supporting me. You guys are the best! :D**

**Disclaimer: And in today's news, Ebil Chameleon is not the owner of Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Square Enix and the like. Sorry for this (in)convenience. **

**Please enjoy and happy reading. I know you all will because you'll find something citrus-y at the bottom ;D**

* * *

The next morning for Sora and Riku was just a little bit uncomfortable. Surely neither of them had expected the perfect morning after a huge confession complete with Sora happily making breakfast in a frilly pink apron and Riku walking into the kitchen in a nice suit where they would talk about the day ahead and share a loving kiss. That was all reserved for the movies and corny television shows.

This was reality.

Sora was up earlier than normal, having beat Riku out of bed and to the kitchen. When the silver haired boy finally dragged his bare feet into the kitchen, he yawned widely and was met with the pleasant smell of cinnamon rolls baking away in the oven. It seemed to be the start of a good, not awkward morning, but that wasn't exactly the case. He sat at the table and turned in his seat to watch Sora flutter around the kitchen, looking like he was trying to keep himself busy with the several food products he had out on the limited space of the counter. The brunette hadn't even acknowledged that his best friend had finally joined him in the kitchen. He just continued on with his own task at hand.

After nearly ten minutes of being ignored, Riku was getting fed up. "Morning Sora," he spoke loudly, a small croak in his voice as he did his best to sooth the dryness. He hated a dry mouth in the morning and stood up to fetch himself something to drink. He eyed the younger boy on his entire trip to the fridge, his eyes narrowed as he watched several eggs being cracked open and placed in a hot skillet on the stove. Still, he didn't get a response.

With a glass of milk in place before him, he watched his best friend the entire time that he made their breakfast. The delicious smell made Riku's stomach growl, but he hardly took notice to the sound or the rumbling. He didn't like how Sora was acting, not in the least.

When breakfast was placed before him, he arched a brow first at the set-up, then at Sora. "Sora, I hope you took notice to the fact that Roxas isn't here and Axel isn't showing up for breakfast. Because if you did, why did you make this much food?"

On the table was a pile of french toast, fresh cinnamon buns that had glazed icing dripping temptingly down the sides, eggs, fresh fruit that had been bought just the day before, sausage and two yogurts; strawberry for Sora, raspberry for Riku. It was a wonder how long it took the kid to make all this and it was also a wonder of who was going to _eat_ all of it.

Something was up. And Riku had a very good idea of what it was.

Sora sat down and began to fill his plate up. He didn't take notice to the aqua eyes that were watching him carefully until he looked up. "You aren't hungry?"

"Something is up," Riku stated calmly, yet he sounded ominous. Funny how he was able to do that. Sora looked shocked, like he'd been told that he was capable of bearing children. He looked flabbergasted for a moment before that look gradually melted into disappointment. He sighed and set his fork down, running a hand through his messy locks. "Spill," Riku said, his eyes narrow slits and sending out a threatening signal beam. Sora knew that look, though it hadn't ever been directed towards him.

"Just…there's just so much going on right now. I mean, there's the whole thing with us and Roxas is coming over to get his stuff as we speak-"

Ironically enough, as those words were said, the sound of someone messing with the front door could be heard, along with two loud voices, sounding like an argument. Both occupants of the apartment turned to peer out the archway that made the kitchen entrance and they waited for their guests to arrive.

The front door finally opened and the muffled voices became quite clear. "All I'm saying is that you should have grabbed something before we left. I told you to, didn't I?"

That was plainly Roxas and Sora recognized the scolding voice that his younger twin had picked up from their mother. He'd always cringe when Roxas used that voice and did his best to hide from him.

"And I said that I didn't want anything that we had!" Axel argued over his boyfriend. The door closed behind them and Riku and Sora caught sight of Roxas' side as he whipped around to face the redhead.

"And do you know what I've learned from the car ride over here?" he asked, hands resting on his hips in an annoyed gesture. There was a pause and Riku guessed that Axel did some motion, whether he shrugged or rolled his eyes. "I learned that you are a whiny bitch."

Leave it to Roxas to lay down the law and be up front. Especially in the morning.

Axel followed Roxas into the kitchen, both looking annoyed with each other. It was a wonder how they were supposed to live together when they had only been together two days are were already sounding like a couple on the brink of a divorce.

Axel's face changed immediately and his eyes lit up at the sight of the buffet on the table. He took a seat hastily beside Riku and grabbed a slice of the cut up peach, eagerly biting into the sweet flesh of the fruit. "Get me a plate, will ya Rox?" he asked as his emerald orbs scanned over his selection. Roxas' jaw dropped with a look of irritation spreading across his face. His mouth then closed, his lips pursed and he silently stomped to the cabinet to get his agitating boyfriend what he asked for. He returned the table and proceeded to smack Axel not to gently on the back of the head with the cheap plastic plate. Axel's head had actually been sent forward just a bit from the blow and he rubbed at the back of his offended skull.

"Babe," he said, "that was uncalled for." He snatched the plate from Roxas' hand and went on his merry way of grabbing a stack of french toast, crisp melon slices and a cinnamon roll.

"As are you," Roxas responded and savagely bit off the end of a strawberry. His eyes found Sora's and they seemed to have a telepathic conversation. Roxas could read the tension and stress and uncertainty in those ocean-blue eyes. He could sense that his brother was undecided on how he felt about his sibling, the one he confided everything in, moving out of the apartment. He had the sensation of discomfort thinking that they wouldn't be together, but they hadn't truly been together as much in the past couple of days. It was a start and it was certain that they would handle everything just fine.

"Damn Sora, you're just as good a cook as Roxie," Axel confessed with a heavenly look. He took a bite out of the gooey cinnamon roll and it appeared as though his eyes rolled to the back of his head from ecstasy.

"No cinnamon roll orgasms at the table please," Roxas said and reached for one of his own. He was used to the amazing taste of his brother's cooking and baking, so he didn't react quite the same way as Axel, but he did however repress the delectable sigh that worked its way into his throat.

Riku was silent the entire time, looking grumpily down at his place as he pushed syrup around with his fork. His appetite was lost just watching Axel eat and he felt dejected about the fact that those two had shown up, killing his talking time with Sora. He couldn't wait much longer to get things with Sora sorted, though he couldn't fully comprehend why they had issues to work out. Everything had seemed to go alright, the two sharing a few more innocent kisses before drifting off to sleep, holding one another close. And Riku was like a rock when it came to emotions and such, but it actually frightened him to think that Sora might believe that he made the wrong decision.

"I'll just go pack up my things. It won't take long," Roxas spoke, sucking some icing off of his fingers. "And afterwards we'll get back to our place. We actually wanted to ask if you and Riku wanted to come over for the day, so you can see where I'll be staying," Roxas said to Sora. The brunette perked up and nodded his head eagerly. "Yeah. Riku doesn't have to work today. And I want to see this so called 'unbelievable' house that I've heard about."

Axel chuckled a bit and set his fork down, swallowing the remaining bit of food in his mouth. "Unbelievable?" he asked as he turned to look at the blond who was now standing in the archway. Roxas gave him a 'duh' look and shrugged.

"Show me two other college kids working minimum wages jobs who have a house like yours! It'll be very difficult. Or, how about you show me two college kids who aren't rich, working minimum wages jobs who have a house like yours." Axel pushed his lips out while nodded, looking to be in thought.

"You know," he said after a brief thinking time, "you're right. I don't think I could find one."

"Exactly," Roxas concluded and left the room. The other three were left in a strange, between awkward and not awkward silence. Sora and Axel went on without seeming to be bothered by anything, both just eating and not really acknowledging anyone. Riku, though, sat there with a slightly clenched jaw and a tight grip on his fork. Couldn't Axel just go away?

"Can't you just go away?" he asked aloud, even though he hadn't had previous intent on doing so. He received two startled looks and he simply buried his head in his hands. Why oh why did the gods chose him to hate?

Of course, he was just beginning to enjoy his free breakfast and Axel knew he was being asked to leave. Well, he was intruding already and he'd been taught not to intrude. And Riku _did_ look annoyed.

"Yeah, I'll just go help Roxas," Axel said meekly and set his silverware down. Normally he'd impose, but he knew full and well that Riku and Sora were having issues to handle and that now was not the appropriate time to tease. He stood and thought of abandoning his plate of food, but he was hungry and it _was_ pretty good. So he took the plate and fork with him and left the room, munching away.

Riku let out a breath slowly, willing the irritation he felt to flee from his system. Sora looked at him cautiously and carefully, wondering just what could have gotten on his nerves, though he had a good grasp of what it could be. He couldn't force another bite of food down his throat and he set his fork down with a defeated look.

"I need to know Sora," Riku said, his head down. His bangs successfully veiled his eyes so Sora wasn't able to see his expression. With his next sentence, his voice was a strained whisper, "I need to know if there can be an 'us.'"

Aquamarine eyes searched the unsure face, looking desperately for an answer. Sora did his best, trying to keep his face from showing any drastic emotion. The boy battled with himself on the inside, wondering just how he felt.

He hated the pained look on Riku's face. He hated seeing that face contorted in distress. It wasn't right and it killed him to know that he was the one that made his best friend that way. But that was the biggest issue. Riku was his best friend. And going from best friends since diapers to boyfriend was a huge leap and possibly not something he was ready for. But a good majority of himself knew that that was the right path he should choose. Bringing up the problem with Kairi just reminded Sora that the girl knew that he and Riku should be together. So many people pushed him to suddenly declare his interest in guys, or Riku at least, and to start dating him.

Admittedly, he did want to be with Riku that way. He wanted to venture out, to take this to the next step and see if this was something that could be good for the both of them. It made sense, did it not? Whether he wanted to confess or not, he had been unconsciously in love with Riku for years. And he was just realizing this now. And Riku loved him, that he knew. Why was he holding back? Why was he letting his fear of 'maybe this isn't right' hold him back? Maybe…maybe he should just take a shot at this and trust that Riku will always be there for him if this happened to end badly.

Take a chance, take the opportunity for happiness. He didn't have anything to lose, did he?

"I want you," Sora murmured quietly to his plate. He couldn't meet Riku's eyes but he was suddenly forced to, when long, smooth fingers lifted his chin. Sora hated how his eyes were tearing from fear. This was so different, a huge step in his life. He had to be strong and trust his feelings. This was right, he knew it.

Riku could see that he looked almost unsure on the outside, but with a long glance at the boy's eyes, he could understand that Sora was completely confident with his words. He really did want Riku, it was obvious. So the silverette leaned forward over the table and easily captured the lips that he had already fallen in love with. He loved the soft feel of the rosy mouth and nipped at Sora's bottom lip when he pulled away, keeping their noses touching.

"Finally," someone sighed from the entrance way. Both boy's at the table looked up to see Roxas, smirking cheekily at the pair while leaning against the archway, Axel at his side looking just as smug (and very delighted) with his arm wrapped around Roxas' waist. Sora seemed to shrivel beneath their gazes and Riku returned a smug look of his own.

"Yes, finally," Riku said since Sora was completely silent. He glanced at the brunette fleetingly and added in, "I think." Roxas pouted a bit and walked up behind his brother, lightly thumping him on the head.

"It better be a finally," he said, eyeing the top of his brother's head, hoping that the stare would send the signal right to the boy's brain that this was how things were supposed to be. Sora titled his head up and smiled, though it wasn't one of his full blown flawless grins.

Sora then looked back to Riku who was still leaning over the table towards him. He brushed away any hesitation he had and leaned forward to reconnect their lips shortly, before pulling back. "Yeah," he said. "Finally."

In a classic, 'let's ruin the moment' kinda of way, Axel chose that time to speak up. "Finally, finally," he said sarcastically. "How about we finally hit the road so we can actually do something instead of making googly eyes at each other."

Roxas threw him a glare back over his shoulder, then turned and advanced to the redhead. Doing his best puppy-eyed look, Axel was forced to look at large, shining cerulean eyes that made his insides melt from the cuteness. "That is not fair. And I refuse to go all googly eyed back. I'm cute as is."

Roxas slapped his arm, laughing. "Oh yes, cute as a button." Axel smirked and grabbed the boy, pulling him forward and unleashing a furry of tickling fingers on his ribs. Roxas squirmed, tears forming in the corner of his eyes as he struggled for freedom. He did his best to push himself away from Axel but to no avail.

Riku and Sora, meanwhile, proceeded with cleaning up what was left of their breakfast, rolling their eyes at the happy couple. The entire time, the two couldn't help but smile.

"I didn't expect Axel to bounce back so fast," Sora stated, trying to ease the silence that developed between them. Roxas had finally won his freedom and punched Axel non too gently on his bicep, eliciting a groan and a few complaints. "But I'm glad. Because he makes Roxas happy. And if Roxas is happy, I'm happy."

Riku smiled as he dried the dishes that were handed to him, his eyes focused on the plates being handed over with a lack of interest. "So are you sure Sora? About this whole thing between us?" He was getting good feelings since the very recent kiss they had just shared, but he always like to be reassured. It just put him at ease and made him feel a bit more comfortable.

Sora didn't speak right away and this didn't bother Riku in the slightest. It was understandable that he had to think it out. It truly was a major change and not an simple switch to make. This was an entire lifestyle change and they didn't always sit right with some people. But then, the brunette spoke, "Yeah." His one word was quiet but clean, no hint of hesitation or confusion mixed in with his tone. "It's going to take a bit to get used to conceiving the thought that I'm at least bi-sexual. And the fact that I've fallen for my best friend." He bumped elbows with Riku, a gesture that the older of the two returned. "But you went through it, right? And you've suffered worse than I have. So…I'm almost definite that this is what I want. You are what I want."

They snuck quick glances at each other out of the corner of their eyes, their grins impossible to fight off. Riku's inner joy was indescribable and he could only think that the impossible had been achieved. He'd always believed that Sora would grow up and marry, if not Kairi, some other woman and live happily ever after with her and their children and completely forget about him. But the thing he wanted above all else, Sora's affection, was finally being given to him.

"Googly eyes," Axel canted, long and drawn out. He wiggled his crimson brows teasingly at the new couple, his chesire grin gleaming mischievously. "Like two love sick puppies strung out with cherubs and a giant rainbow gay flag in the background. I swear you two are sweeter than Demyx's secret marshmallow Peep stash." He then proceeded to make a gagging motion, forcing Roxas to reach up to grab his ear and pull him away.

"Let's go, Button Boy," Roxas droned while pulling Axel away. "We'll wait for you two to shower or dress or whatever you need to do." The blond pulled his boyfriend towards the small living area and shoved him down onto the couch, curling up beside him.

"We just need to dress, so it won't take long," Sora said, heading into the bedroom with Riku trailing behind him.

"If we hear groans, we're leaving without you," Axel called after them, then chuckled sinisterly while Roxas rolled his eyes. Green eyes looked to find a scrutinizing look pointed towards him and his face fell like a puppy who'd just been yelled at. "What?"

"You," Roxas stated calmly, "are immature."

Axel snorted and treated Roxas with his own eye roll. "I try to lighten the mood and make things fun. It's all in good humor, babe."

"Maybe for you," Roxas retorted and did his best to stretch his patience. "But not all of us have a perverted sense of humor like you do."

The redhead seemed to find this comment amusing. He ruffled blond locks, disgruntling their owner and kissed the boy's cheek. "It's just cause you're a little virgin boy. Nothing to be ashamed about. Besides, that's something that can be easily taken care of."

"I resent that comment," the blond bit back and crossed his arms. Axel wasn't fazed by his defensive demeanor. He secured the boy's waist in his arms and hauled him up and into his lap against the startled protests. He then moved fast and had Roxas pinned beneath him. He had a satisfied expression; Roxas looked to be on the verge of killing.

"How about you let me take care of your pretty little body tonight. I promise to be gentle and that it'll feel really good." His sneer was almost maniac level scary but what scared Roxas the most was that it turned him on. He felt his cheeks burn and the images of just what Axel was talking about flooded is mind and he (embarrassingly) could feel himself growing excited.

"D'you realize that you kind of look like a pedophile?" Riku said smoothly as he and Sora walked by the couch. Axel looked up, then sat back on his knees, grinning.

"He's legal. He may not look it, but I'm safe. You on the other hand." His eyes swept over Sora's small frame. "I'd keep that statement in mind when you're thinking about fondling your new toy in public."

Promptly, Riku flipped Axel off and Sora began to sputter obscenities towards the redhead. Axel stuck his fingers in his ears and started droning, "La, la, la." Roxas, fed up with all of them, stood up off the couch and walked to the front door, one loaded duffle bag over his shoulder. Axel noticed him move and took the other two bags of things they had packed and followed him.

Sora and Riku followed the pair out the door and down the sidewalk. With protective eyes Sora watched the slim hand that was resting on his brother's hip, sliding down then back up again. Riku watched the brunette out of the corner of his eye and chuckled inwardly at the protectiveness.

"You driving, or me?" Roxas asked. He glanced up at his boyfriend, then down at the hand that was progressively sliding dangerously low. He arched a brow and slapped it away. Axel hissed and rubbed his offended appendage, pouting.

"I will," he answered. He pulled the key from his pocket, unlocking the doors. He and Roxas walked up to the car like it was no big deal, Riku was composed, though silently impressed, and Sora had felt the need to express his amazement.

"Dude, seriously? _That_ is the car that you get to drive! No way, and I thought Dad's car was sweet!" His blue eyes were wide as he stared at the red Ferrari in wonder. The car, in all its glory, sat patiently and glamorously in the dim, cool morning light. "Rich people," he muttered then and climbed into the back of the car while Roxas held the door open. He tucked himself into the backseat next to Riku and he stared up at the center dash of the car, looking at all the shiny knobs and buttons.

"Buckle up please," Axel said in a robotic voice as though imitating simulation of sorts. Right after he started the car, his hand immediately went to the radio dial being that the channel that was previously on was playing a commercial. He landed on a channel playing decade old songs.

"You know Rox, I'm only in the car and already I'm starting to approve," Sora said. He couldn't stop his orbs from looking at everything possible from the upholstery to the floors to the small tree shaped air freshener hanging from the rearview mirror.

"You'll be even more excited when you see the house. I already know what room you'll lock yourself in," Roxas spoke, looking back over his seat. He smiled secretively at his brother.

"No secrets Roxas! Twin rule, you can't keep anything from me. So what is this amazingly awesome sounding room that I'm going to fall head over heels in love with?" the boy asked curiously, cocking is head to side a bit and looking way too innocent. He looked eight, not eighteen. Roxas wanted to laugh at how childlike his brother looked but held it in. Instead he turned back around in his seat, speaking a quiet, "Gaming room."

His older brother launched himself at the seat in front of him, wrapping his arms around the head and getting his brother in a headlock. "Game room? As in video games? As in, what systems?"

Axel laughed at the excited behavior and Riku let out a small breath as he grabbed the back of the boy's sweatshirt and yanked him back down in his seat. Sora stuck his tongue out at the silverette and Riku gave him a discouraging look.

"As in all of them. We're game freaks at our house," Axel informed the excited blue-eyed jumping bean, who just happened to be bouncing in his seat. "You're excited over something like that?"

"Sora's studying graphic design and game programming. Video games," Roxas was saying, "are his life. I enjoy a good game as much as the next guy, but this one feeds off of them."

"I haven't played any games since we last went to Hayner's. And that was _ages_ ago," Sora complained.

"Well just be patient and you'll see the room," Roxas said, exasperated. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut, but it just never happened for him. He seemed to always skip that piece of advice that he tried so hard to follow. He just never liked to keep a good thing, be it knowledge or a cookie, from Sora.

* * *

"I'm just saying that it's kind of freaky how you can get your voice to go as high as it did," Riku said as he climbed out of the car. He looked at Axel, his eyes a mixture of skepticism and shock. The redhead smiled and shrugged his shoulders, shutting the car door and walking away as if it were nothing.

"My voice can hit any note. It's a natural talent. And not the only thing I'm naturally talented at," he laughed and bumped his hip with Roxas', causing the blond to stumble slightly from the hit and glare.

"You keep those talents to yourself, alright."

With a coy smile on his face and in his eyes, Axel said, "One day, you'll be begging."

They walked up the pathway to the front door. "You sure we aren't in the wrong neighborhood?" Sora asked. "This is like, too good to be true." He couldn't fathom the size of the house that was owned by two college students.

"Believe it," Axel said and pointed his thumb to his forehead. He stopped, his brows marring. "I guess I need a headband for full affect."

Once they entered the house, Sora resembled a chocking fish. Riku's eyes were a bit wider than normal, though he was a bit more composed than his partner. "When can I move in?" Sora asked in true disbelief.

"It only gets better. How about you two explore. The entire pace is accessible. No rooms are off limits." Roxas said this more to Riku since he looked to be listening. His brother, not so much. He turned to Axel. "And you'll help me find a place for all of my stuff in your room." He didn't ask as a question and started walking away with his bag while Axel was right behind him with the other two. They trudged up the stairs and down the hall to what was now to be considered _their_ room. Roxas dropped his bag down heavily on the bed, the furniture bouncing from the weight. Axel came in and set the other two bags, another duffle bag and Roxas' school bag, next to the first one.

They both stared at the bags before them silently. Neither wanted to move to start unpacking.

"Do it tonight?" Roxas asked.

"Oh yeah," Axel replied and both were out the door.

"We'll wait for them in the game room. Surely Sora will find his way there. He has this like, ultra sensitive extra sense for games. He can sniff them out like a bloodhound," Roxas informed the redhead in an amused tone. His eyes lit up as he smiled.

"You two are really fond of each other, huh?" Axel asked. Roxas was quite and his smile turned sad.

"Well, we're all we have. I mean, before it was us and our parents, but now. Now it's just me and Sora."

A warm arm made its way around the shorter one's shoulders. "Not true," Axel said. Roxas looked up and the redhead offered him an encouraging look. "You've got me. And Riku. And Demyx and Kairi. Don't forgot the rest of your friends Rox. It's not like we're not your family."

Roxas had no words to say, but inwardly he was agreeing. He knew it was true. He and Sora didn't have only each other, but everyone else in their lives as well. The arm around his shoulder ushered him forward down the hall. "Come on, I think I hear charging, so that must mean he sniffed the room out."

The game room was the last room at the end of the hallway. When you opened the stained oak door, you weren't bombarded by a single slab of solid paint. Instead your sense of sight was sent out of whack by the multiple colors and drawings that you would see. Overall, the basic color of the walls were black, but overtop of the paint job was an array of color chalk in the form of pictures and words.

"Chalkboard paint," Axel had said when Roxas first saw the room.

The graffiti was anything from simple to complex, messy to showcase. The good thing was that the room was big, meaning there was plenty of canvas to cover. It also appeared as though they were trying to fill the room up by sections. So the wall immediately facing the door was completely covered by words and drawings. The main feature was the very center of the wall; the name _Marluxia_ covered nearly the entire center in large, intricate letters that were highly detailed with various patterns and colors. Around the letters were weaving vines and different colored roses.

On the wall next to that was what looked like a mural. There was a sketched scene of a setting sun lowering below the horizon of the ocean in a show of brilliant colors. The scene, when Roxas first saw it, seemed too real and he was taken back to his childhood in Destiny Islands. And off to the side, the water of the picture leaked over, linking the ocean to a pond, complete with reeds and an old dock. The orange sun was replaced by gray, peaceful clouds. Quarter and eighth music notes were drawn to represent raindrops, their light blue-gray coloring done excellently to make it appear as if there were water molecules moving, just as though it were actual water. A few notes were drawn crashing into the surface of the pond, disrupting the still water and creating soft ripples.

"Naminé," Axel had said when Roxas stared at the wall. "She started with the sunset scene, then Demyx came in with his guitar and started playing. So she drew the raining notes, and well, the rest is history."

Now as they walked into the room, Roxas' eyes were still diverted to the (in his opinion) masterpiece done by the girl. He never took noticed to the two other's occupying two of the many beanbag chairs. He remarked the two when he heard his boyfriend speak to them. "If you two were hoping to get it on in private, you should have stuck to Dem's room." He didn't laugh or anything, but it was obvious that he was enlivened by the couple's embarrassed looks. Zexion's cheeks flared and his cool eyes narrowed in warning at Axel. Demyx, who was focused on one (out of two) big, flat screen television, didn't offer his friend a look, only words. "We're not like you Axel," he said.

"You calling me a perverted horn dog?" Axel asked. He took a seat in the purple beanbag chair next to Zexion who had taken the black one. The slate haired man next to him was comfortably settled with a book between his hands though his eyes were directed to the TV.

Roxas joined them, pulling a bright blue beanbag chair over, though just as he was about to sit he was pulled, unsuspectingly, into Axel's lap. He let out a small squeak but didn't struggle, even as a nose was nuzzled into his neck and hair. Blue eyes opened and noticed an ongoing game of Fire Emblem on the TV. That's why Zexion was watching. Not that he thought that Zexion was completely opposed to games, Roxas had just assumed that they didn't interest him the way they did for the rest of them. But Fire Emblem was more of a strategic game, so a lot of thinking and planning was required. More than anything, he was probably instructing the blond just where to move his warriors.

"You set yourself up for the horny comments," Roxas remarked and kept his eyes on the television. He could hear he patter of feet out in the hallway and knew that Sora had located the room they were in. A small smile intervened on his face and he snuggled comfortably into the body behind him. An explosion was on the way.

"I thought you had to work today Dem," Axel was saying, obviously having not noticed the footfalls.

"Nope. I've had the past days off because I'm working nearly every day this week."

In Roxas' head, he counted. Three.

The steps came closer. Zexion had taken noticed since he was looking at the door.

Two.

Faintly Riku's voice could be heard. "…-aid not to run!"

One. And the door burst open.

"Holy hell this is the sickest thing ever!"

Right on time, Sora burst in with a look of pure innocence and joy. It was like he had been stranded in the desert for days and he just found a heavenly oasis. There was too much for him to take in and the brunette was charging around the room like a madman.

Slowly and much more at ease, Riku came in looking exasperated. "I hope you have a spare room, because I think someone will lose a limb if we try to take him from this house." He walked into the room, his eyes instantly attracted to the walls and he took a seat in the beanbag chair Roxas had previously brought over next to Axel's. "Makes my tiny little home seem way inferior. I have a lot to live up to if I want to provide Sora with as much as Roxas is sure to get."

"Don't think like that Riku," Roxas said in an assuring way. "If this one knows what's good for him, he won't go money happy on me." Axel looked sheepish at the comment, as though a few ideas he had brewing in his mind were just stomped on. The redhead did his best to look like he was more interested in one of Demyx's soldiers who was currently being slaughtered by an attack from an enemy wyvern rider than the ongoing conversation.

Like a hyper ball of energy, Sora jumped into the same chair Riku was in and Roxas swore if the boy had a tail it would be wagging like crazy. "Riku! Riku! We need a room like this! Not only for the games but for the walls! We need walls for people to write on! It'd be great for memories and just fun. Man, we have to do it!"

"How about we get ourselves a bigger place first, huh?" Riku suggested. As he looked down at the kid, he had the growing urge to pull him into his lap just as Axel had done with Roxas. _Slow,_ his inner voice told him. He had to take things with Sora slow and not push the kid out of his comfort zone. He could easily make due with the very close proximity between them.

"Gah! No, no, no, no!" With quick movements Demyx was up from his chair and reaching for the Wii that was set in a stand between the two televisions that were mounted on the wall. In the stand was the Wii, a Playstation 3, X-Box 360, as well as a classic Nintendo 64 system. Sitting besides the bigger systems were two Nintendo DS', one black and red, the other black and blue. Below the systems on the next two shelves were rows of games, all neatly put together by system, filling up the entirety of space available. Sora's eyes were looking at all the titles with envy, wanting to get his hands on all that he could. This was just what he needed. A room just like this. Then all he would need is an attached bathroom, mini fridge and microwave and he could live in here.

"Demyx, you always restart it whenever the black haired mage dies. He's proven himself useless, why not let him go?" Zexion inquired innocently. Demyx turned back to look at his boyfriend with heady eyes that were narrowed so slightly it was hardly noticeable.

"Just because he sucks in the beginning doesn't mean he does for the entirety of the game. Sure Soren isn't the best at first, but later on he becomes number one after Ike. Besides, it's given that Ike and Soren aren't to be separated. They're made for each other." Demyx looked like he was ready to melt all over the plush beige carpet while Zexion rolled his sapphire eyes. Demyx heaved a breath and figured it was time to do something for everyone. "Multiplayer game anyone?" he asked, sounding a bit disappointed. Sora was up and out of the chair, joining Demyx at the game stand and grinning from ear to ear as he searched through the titles. He pulled out the copy of Mario Kart Wii, looking excited. Demyx nodded with a smirk. "Perfect," the musician replied and moved to set it up.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you," Demyx said some time into their game. He, Axel, Sora and Riku had all submerged themselves into a game of karts and motorcycles when Demyx spoke. "Marly called this morning," he continued and gave way to indicating that he was talking to Axel.

"And?" Axel said while he pressed his thumb into the two button on the Wii remote as if it would make Princess Peach drive faster.

"He said he's staying with us for a few days this week. Said that he feels unloved since we haven't talked too much lately." Demyx, who had repositioned himself so that his head was in Zexion's lap and he was stretched across the two chairs, jerked his arms suddenly to the left, crashing his kart into Sora's. Said boy pouted and pushed back and forced Demyx off the side of the track.

"You tell Marly that he'll have to fight me for the extra bed," Sora said and went on his merry way of taking first place. Right behind him was Riku, waiting for the perfect opportunity to unleash his red shell.

"Oh we'll tell him," Axel said and activated his bullet bill which sent him flying through the crowd of riders. He snickered as he ran straight into Demyx who sent him an evil look.

"Can you believe we go back to school tomorrow?" Roxas said out of the blue. The other's added in their own comments. "At least I got all my work done. Somehow," the blond breathed.

"You get tomorrow morning with the happy couple, Roxie," Axel said with a chuckle that was meant to be teasing.

Roxas brought his right arm around a poked Axel hard in the ribs, causing his arms to twist, sending Princess Peach directly into an abandoned banana peel. "You did finish your essay, didn't you dear?" The affectionate nickname was anything but. "Because didn't you say that you would be 'in for it' if you didn't? I haven't seen you at your computer at all."

Looking dumbfounded and surprised, Axel dropped the controller out of his hands and nearly pushed Roxas from his lap, running out the door. Roxas recovered from his unexpected fall and picked the controller up for himself, looked disgruntled.

Riku let out a low whistle and sent out his red shell, successfully smashing into Princess Daisy (a.k.a Sora) and charging into first place much to the protest of the beaten boy. "Two days and he's already whipped."

* * *

The chill of the November night air filtered into the room as Hayner opened his window. He shivered in his thin pants and t-shirt and stepped away to retreat back into the room where the cold air hadn't quite reached. The soft thump of boots hitting the floor sounded but he never turned around to look at the person who just hopped in through his window. Instead he reached his bed and climbed back in, the spot he had previously been still warm and inviting. He closed his chocolate eyes and did his best to clear his mind in hopes of falling straight back to sleep. But the sound of clothing rustling wasn't helping him, neither was the image in his head of Seifer undressing.

He cracked one eye open, noticing that the room was lighter than he thought. It just so happened that the moon was exceptionally bright and had the desire to illuminate the body standing at the foot of his bed. His body went cold when he faintly observed that Seifer was staring right at him, a smirk sliding onto his face when he noticed Hayner's eyes open. Then it turned into a show, Seifer easing his long-sleeved shirt off, pulling it over his head and giving Hayner a beautiful view of his torso. He didn't stop there though, and next he was sliding his pants down over his thighs slowly, his thumbs pointed up so they could run over taunt muscles seductively. And even when he stepped out from the pool of fabric, he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and just like his pants, slowly slipped them down his legs, no hesitation or embarrassment.

Hayner gulped, wondering just what in the world he could be doing. He wasn't going to sleep naked next to him, no way no sir. But apparently Seifer thought differently since he was sliding into bed next to him without a care in the world. And he didn't stop in the empty spot available to him. No he moved so he was invading Hayner's space, completely moving until was he on top of the younger man.

Seifer's actions were quick, like he had to make a move or Hayner would run out on him. Without thought, Seifer was kissing Hayner fiercely, hotly prying the dirty blond's lips open and slipping his tongue in the other's mouth. And despite being taken by surprise, Hayner answered his actions with as much valor and force, touching his tongue with Seifer's, twining the two muscles together. If he wanted a make-out session, he could comply with that.

But Seifer made his intention know that he wanted more than a just kisses. He grabbed one of Hayner's hands and guided it, palm down, from his shoulder and down his chest. Hayner nearly faltered with the kiss as his fingers brushed over a nipple, then over defined stomach muscles. Hayner wanted to stop his hand, to decease it from going further, but he wasn't in control of that. Seifer was. And Seifer obviously was well set on just what he wanted, either not caring or worrying what Hayner wanted. He led that hand continuously downwards until he reached his goal and Hayner came in contact with his half hard erection.

Blood rushed, first to Hayner's cheeks, then hurriedly to his groin. When he opened the window, an invitation that Seifer was allowed to stay, he had never thought that this was what was going to happen. This was a step beyond and he felt like his foot was now dangling off a cliff. This could potentially be a dangerous path to tread at this time.

A hand finding its way under the waistband of his pants stopped his thoughts right then and he let out a small breath into the mouth that was locked with his own. Bad path or not, that felt _good_. And then that hand gripped him, just like he was gripping Seifer, and it moved and his thoughts were becoming a jumbled mess. The last thing he thought right then, was that he didn't need to think right now. All he needed was to feel.

Hayner's shirt was being tugged upwards and his mouth was forcibly disconnected with Seifer's. He sat up a bit and pulled the clothing over his head, tossing it to the floor. The feel of their skin coming in contact was electric and Hayner instantly fell in love. He then felt another tug at his pants and boxers and understood. Just feel, he thought to himself as he lifted his hips, allowing the rest of what was covering him to be taken. And once that was gone, realization hit and both of them felt nothing but the raw heat of their bodies together with no boundaries.

_This just can't be happening,_ Hayner thought and rolled his head to the side as a pair of lips and teeth attack his neck. _What the hell brought this on all of a sudden?_

The time for questioning wasn't then though, he figured and he knew he shouldn't doubt what was (in his mind) a miracle. He never imagined in all his years that Seifer would actually succumb to whatever temptation overcame him and do something like this with Hayner. This was real, it had to be. The jolts of pleasure he felt when Seifer ground their hips together was just beyond words and the shivers that wracked his body were too sharp and noticeable for this to ever be a dream.

Seifer ran his hands down Hayner's side, taking in the feel of the silky skin and the lithe muscles. Small gasps escaped Hayner's mouth with each force of pressure he applied between their hips. He brought his hands back up to Hayner's face and cupped each cheek, kissing him more gently and lovingly on the lips. "My Hayner," he whispered breathlessly. He then sat back on his knees and moved off the side of the bed. Hayner sat up, confused as to why he just suddenly left him when he was all hot and bothered now. He wanted the weight of the other's body back and he craved the feel of lips decorating his body. He wanted Seifer and whatever Seifer was planning on doing.

Seifer shuffled with his clothes, searching for something. He grabbed whatever he needed and returned to the bed, a small bottle in his hand. Hayner took a look at it and instantly recognized what it was.

"You planned this?" he asked, trying to regain breath as his eyes were locked on the small bottle of lubricant.

"No, I carry this around with me all day. No shit I planned it," Seifer said back with a sarcastic look. He sat on his knees, straddling Hayner. He opened the bottle and poured a liberal amount onto his fingers. Hayner watched him with unsure eyes.

"W-what if I said I didn't want to." Did he want to? That was his question to himself. Was he ready for something like this, going so far and doing something possibly regrettable without being able to take this night back. Hayner was a virgin. And his virginity, once lost, wasn't something he could take back. Was he willing to lose it to Seifer?

"Are you saying no?" Seifer asked. Blue eyes searched his face and saw the uncertainty there. He wanted this, and he was planning on doing this tonight. But if Hayner said no, he'd have to stop, wouldn't he?

_Just feel,_ Hayner's body told him. And all he wanted right now was Seifer back on top of him, giving him those pleasurable feelings once again. He'd done things with other people before, but he'd never ventured this far and finally he was with Seifer, not just fantasizing. Was it possible that there would be another opportunity like this? Because of all the people out there that he could hook up with, he probably didn't trust anyone more than Seifer, his first friend, first love, with his virginity.

"Just go slow," he whispered and closed his eyes. His legs were spread apart further and lips descended to kiss each of his closed eyelids. Then they linked with his own lips just as a finger was slowly pushed into him. Hayner gasped at the intrusion and his body tensed.

"Relax," Seifer spoke against his lips. Hayner's legs had tightened and his entire body was stiff. With his free hand, Seifer stroked the boy in an attempt to loosen him up and get him to relax a bit more. He kissed him as well, hoping to lead him back to his comfort zone, or as close to it as he could. Sure he was painfully hard and he wanted to be inside Hayner as soon as possible, but he knew he couldn't rush this since it was the blond's first time.

Soon enough Hayner relaxed a bit and Seifer felt the muscles around his finger ease up. Carefully, he entered another finger, Hayner's body stiffening again, but relaxed just as quickly. Hayner had grimaced when the second finger was added and he squirmed a bit uncomfortably. Seifer kissed him again before moving his fingers a bit, doing his best to stretch the boy. And when the third finger was added, Seifer had to hold Hayner in place since he was moving about in discomfort.

"Just relax," Seifer reminded him. Hayner bit his lip and suppressed a groan working in his throat. He was panting heavily now.

"It hurts," he said in a strained voice. Seifer moved his fingers again and Hayner was sent arching his back and crying out. That cetainly didn't hurt...

With a small laugh, Seifer rested his forehead on Hayner's shoulder. "This is the easy part," he said. Finally when he was sure Hayner was well prepared, he removed his fingers and coated his length, stroking it a few times. "Ready?" he asked.

"No," Hayner said. Seifer knew that if he waited and asked again, he'd receive to the same answer. So, stretching his self control and trying to be extremely careful, he pushed into Hayner slowly. Both parties had their eyes clenched shut, one set from pure pleasure, the other from mild pain. A small cry fell from Hayner's lip, but Seifer didn't stop until he was fully seated. Both men panted, a thin layer of sweat coating their bodies.

Hayner was still adjusting to the new, odd sensation and Seifer's control was growing dangerously thin. He couldn't help himself as he thrust forward just a little, instantly attracted to the sensations that made his vision blur. Hayner gasped with each thrust, experiencing a mingling of two very different sensations, tingling pleasure and burning pain. The two feelings seemed to intermingle and feed off of each other for him though, and overall it all just felt so good. His gasps transformed into moans that floated through the air with Seifer's own groans. His arms wrapped around the other's back and his blunt nails dug into skin, hard enough to break it but not strong enough to draw blood. A pair of lips kissed any part of him, face, shoulders, throat, that they could reach. Teeth sunk into his neck, breaking the skin, then digging deep and extracting a bit of red life liquid that was lapped up by a hot tongue.

The whole experience was something that went beyond Hayner's expectations and he always thought that people who talked about sex were exaggerating when they spoke of how amazing it felt. Now he thought that they underestimated it. And he could only imagine that it must feel that little bit better when you were together with someone you loved. It was that much hotter, that much more pleasurable, that much more trusting.

His cock throbbed painfully and he let out a loud cry as he felt a hand grab him and begin to stroke him. It was like his senses were now extra sensitive. The salty smell of their sweat, the taste of that salt and the other's tongue, the electric currents running from their fingertips. Everything was heightened, making this even better.

Seifer felt Hayner's thighs quake around his waist and he let himself go, thrusting faster and harder, edging them both closer. He heard his name fall repeatedly from petal soft lips and that only aroused him even more. "Mine," he growled possessively and he wrapped his arms around Hayner. Said boy reached his peak first, crying out as he climaxed. The spasms of his muscles caused Seifer to meet his limit and he released with a low growl.

Sweating, panting and smelling of sex, Seifer moved so he was besides Hayner and not collapsing on top of him. Both were out of it for a few moments, Seifer coming to his senses before Hayner. He grabbed the boy's face and kissed him hard like he was trying to leave a lasting impression.

It took Hayner a few minutes to come down from his high before he could speak. "Why?" was all he asked when he was capable of forming words.

Seifer let out a long breath. "Because. I don't need a reason to love you, do I?"

Hayner rolled onto his side and could already feel the pain in his backside. "It doesn't add up. It's not like you to do something like this."

"It isn't?" Seifer asked, tricking Hayner into rethinking his previous statement. He looked into the café colored eyes that looked torn. "I wanted to, alright? Look Hayner…" He had trouble putting his words in order and figuring out how he wanted to explain this. Ultimately he decided that the truth was the best, even if he had worked for so long to never let it out. "Don't think I never wanted you. I always have, always will."

Hayner shook his head. "Why didn't you do anything about it? Even when you knew how I felt, you were still a prick to me."

Seifer couldn't look him in the face anymore and he rolled onto his back. He laced his fingers and placed his hands behind his head. "I've done so many stupid things in my life. And because of the path I choose, there are some things I have to sacrifice for another's wellbeing rather than my own."

"Are you saying you…gave me up?" Hayner asked. His stomach churned with the thought that something so selfless was done for him.

"I gave up on telling you how I felt. I screwed my life up Hayner. And if I acted on my feelings, I would have dragged you into something I'd rather you never saw." Seifer's face almost looked pained and Hayner felt an overwhelming urge to cry. No tears formed in his eyes, but his chest constricted and the air left his lungs.

"Isn't pushing me away hurting you though? And it's hurting me too. Is that what you want?" Hayner's voice rose and any concern with waking his parents had been thrown out the window ages ago. "Do you really want to cause me pain like this every fucking day?"

"This isn't pain Hayner! D'you want to be with me everyday, watching me go ballistic if I can't get a fix? Because I don't! I don't want to risk hurting you! And I'm not fucking talking about messing with your head. I mean physically hurting you! I couldn't live with myself if I seriously hurt you, okay?"

That shut them both up. Hayner, who had lifted himself up and was resting in an upright position lowered himself back down onto his bed. He understood. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he severely hurt the one he loved either. And he knew about Seifer's drug and alcohol problem, but he thought then that he probably didn't comprehend the drastic effects of it. Would he be able to go everyday watching Seifer getting high or drunk, or taking care of him if there came signs of withdrawal? Could he argue with him everyday about getting help and stopping with this stupid gang shit? Could he deal with the heated yelling that was bound to ensue or the abuse he might face from Seifer's nasty temper, the horrible physical brawls that they were sure to get in?

No.

Surely he couldn't.

But would he do it anyways?

Yes, without a doubt. He'd be broken in no time, but he wouldn't give up. No way. He couldn't give up on Seifer when they came this far.

"So what do we do?" Hayner asked. Seifer wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in close. Hayner rested his head on his shoulder, his arm on his chest, fingers delicately resting on Seifer's neck.

"Tomorrow, we return to how things were. Childhood friends turned sworn enemies. At least in front of everyone else."

The shadows of sleep began to pull Hayner into its clutches. His eyes closed and he yawned, his body exhausted. "And when we're by ourselves?"

Seifer brought the blanket up and over Hayner's shoulders. He was showing his more tender side now and he placed a kiss on the top of the other's head.

"Then we're lovers."

* * *

**That chapter turned out nothing like I wanted it to. Except for the lemon :D. Haha, that went as planned. Though I feel a little less pure after writing it. It's still okay, I guess. Hopefully AG skipped it and isn't scarred for life. **

**I know not a lot happened. Truly, I just wanted to solidify, or at least jellify (that's really a word?) Sora and Riku's relationship. Just give it an answer as to 'will they be together or not.' **

**And I had to do something fore Seifer and Hayner. And bada-bing, you got a lemon (which I hope was okay. I'm not an experienced lemon writer)! **

**So basically, I took it easy with this chapter, making things a bit more at ease. It's better since these poor characters are going to be getting tortured from now on -evil cackle- What? Oh, you think what I did to them before was bad, you all just wait. I will show you just how sadistic and horrible I can be. It's scary.**

**Please review! They make me happy like my cake batter Friendly's ice cream. **

**One last thing, kudos and cyber chip cookies to whoever points out my Naruto reference. It's quite obvious. **


	22. Speechless

_**I know I'm taking forever with my writing but things come up and school and end of the year tests. Not to mention I'll be out to find myself a job. Got to be a responsible adult right? I can't depend on my parents for everything. Luckily they don't have to drive me every where's anymore. I don't think I could stand going so long without my license. **_

_**Enough of my ranting. Let's get this show on the road.**_

_**As always, please enjoy and happy reading =D**_

* * *

Demyx didn't have a morning class that day, so while he was sleeping, Axel and Roxas had ultimately decided to take his car to school instead of the not very conspicuous Ferrari. Roxas could only imagine the kind of attention they would gather if they rolled up in the very nice, hot red car and the fact that they arrived together.

Truth was, he felt bad but he hadn't really talked to his other friends since their beach trip. He was eager to see them and catch up, even if it had been less than a week. Who knows what could have happen since then. Anything. Besides, he missed them. The stress from the most recent rushed events had wiped him out completely. He slept like a log the previous night, so much that he slept through the alarm and Axel had to wake him so he could get ready. That was a strange occurrence.

But he was ready. After a very long week away from school, he began to miss the work that would distract his busy mind and force him to focus on one thing. He had finished his work though he knew it wasn't his best. And Axel had been up late last night finishing up his own work before he climbed into bed and practically raped him. Which he didn't. And it wasn't even one of those 'can't rape the willing' kind of things. It was just hot kisses and them get partially naked.

Okay, so if they hadn't known each other for months prior to starting the relationship, he definitely wouldn't be doing so much in such a short period of time. But it was like Axel said; it did seem like they were dating before. Still, Roxas was holding back. He didn't want to jump into anything too soon, too fast. At the same time, he really didn't want to go at a snail's pace that Riku and Sora were sure to follow. On the other hand, he wasn't all too sure how far he was willing to go.

"Ready for today, Rox?" Axel asked, an arm being draped over slim shoulders. Axel had obviously just made the decision that their relationship wouldn't be on the down low. Not that he cared.

"Honestly," the blond said, looking straight forward at the multiple buildings that made up the campus. "I think I am." And it was true. He missed the classes (not necessarily the teachers) and being with his friends. Of course, he and Axel had the work shift together today, along with Larxene. That was sure to be interesting.

The campus was filled with students walking about and meeting in groups to recap what happened over their break.

"You know, we come to school for like, barely a month, then we're off for another two weeks," Axel said as they walked up towards the main building. Roxas wasn't exactly sure where the exact destination was that they were heading; Axel seemed to be leading him and he wasn't really thinking that he should redirect himself towards the usual meeting spot between himself and his friends.

"That's just insane. It seems like you're out of college more than you're in it."

Axel continued to lead him. Roxas took notice that he was being led towards a different part of campus. They were going to where the upper classmen met, not the standard Freshmanville (as it was so commonly called) that he was used to venturing to. The faces around here were definitely not ones that he could easily (or vaguely) identify. The feeling of being uncomfortable approached him. He could feel the weight of everyone's stares on him and he understood why. Regardless of who you were with, it was very rare for a freshman to venture into upperclassmen turf.

Whether it was a random urge or a show of possessiveness, Axel's arm around his shoulders wandered down to his waist and pulled the blond close. Making the poor freshman blush bright red, Axel thought it'd be great to hook his thumb under the waistband of not only the boy's pants, but his boxers are well.

"Do you really have to?" Roxas managed to ask, looking down at his slightly exposed hip.

Axel laughed lightly. "Yes I do. People won't dare to touch you when they see that I've obviously laid my claim." What Roxas noticed was that more and more eyes were falling on them. His blush deepened and he lowered his head a little.

Unexpectedly another arm came around and over lapped Axel's arm around Roxas' waist and another presence became apparent. Startled a bit, Roxas jumped back into Axel's side but the arm around his waist pulled him back over and into the other person.

"I won't bite ya, little dude. 'Sides, this guy will burn me alive."

Roxas gulped as he looked up at someone sporting an eccentric look like none other. With gray streaked hair, an eye patch and a brutal looking scar running down the left side of his face, this guy screamed intimidation but his quirky smile said otherwise.

"Damn straight I'd burn you alive," Axel said and didn't make a move to steal his boyfriend back. He saw the nervousness on Roxas' face and found it amusing, though he knew he shouldn't keep the poor boy in suspense for too long. But then again, it'd be interesting to see what Xigbar would do to the poor kid.

"So this is the little blondie you snatched up, huh? And you say he's got a twin brother? I think we should go find him," Xigbar said and began to look around, hoping to spot someone similar in looks to Roxas. He kept a firm grip on the blond's waist and didn't seem to fully recognize this fact. Pleading blue eyes stared Axel down but the redhead was busy examining his nails.

"No can do, buddy. The brother is taken as well," Axel announced and finally held his hand out for Roxas. The blond took the offered limb and was pulled back to his boyfriend's side, feeling somewhat like a doll being claimed by people.

And if being grabbed once already wasn't enough, two arms suddenly wrapped around his shoulders and held onto to him tight. Unprepared for this new onslaught and still recovering from the last, a small girlish scream was released from the blue-eyed boy's mouth, to which all the blood in his body began to flood to his cheeks immediately afterwards. He received two stares and a loosening of the arms around his neck.

"Um…you okay?" came a sultry voice from behind him that he just knew he'd heard before. It rang in his ears and Roxas did his best to will his heart to calm down from its erratic beating. He blinked a few times and didn't know if he was courageous enough to look over his shoulder to see which friend of Axel's this was.

"Marly, please don't scare my boyfriend to death," Axel spoke, almost sounding bored. His green eyes turned to Xigbar who was snickering. "Same goes to you."

Xigbar pointed to himself then waved Axel off. "Dude, there is no evil intention inside this loving heart of mine," he swooned. Looking skeptic, Axel rolled his eyes.

"So," Marluxia said, "he is your boy toy now?" He ran his hands down over Roxas' chest and purred in the freshman's ear. "Can I play with him? He really is a beauty, Ax."

Roxas gulped when the feeling of a tongue snaking out to lick his ear could be felt. He stopped breathing, eyes wide. Thankfully Axel was having none of this, though he knew Marluxia was just playing, and he grabbed Roxas away from the older sophomore. He hugged the blond to his side, to which Roxas was grateful. He was starting to feel mildly uncomfortable.

"Hey Ax, I want to go find everyone. Class is going to start soon and I want to see them before." He looked up at his boyfriend and was met with a pretense pout. He gave Axel an unconvinced look and pulled away from his arms, adjusting his backpack. "Don't give me that look, faker."

Axel grabbed the boy around the waist. "Fine. Leave me. I see how it is."

Playing along, Roxas turned his nose up, arms being crossed over his chest. "I think you'll be able to survive without me. You have for all twenty years of your life so far." He glanced up through slitted blue eyes, his mouth twisting into a smirk.

"Just barely, baby," Axel said. His hands ran down Roxas' sides and he leaned down to lick the other's neck. "Fine, go ahead and leave me. Just don't be surprised if I jump you later on."

Roxas nodded and pulled away from Axel's hold. He let out a small sigh and smiled. He didn't pull away or complain as Axel cupped the back of his head and placed a tender kiss on his lips, though he did begin to grimace when he felt one hand squeezing his ass. The blond broke the kiss and stared down his boyfriend who gave him an innocent smile.

"I'll meet you after your first class. English first, right?"

Roxas nodded and began to walk backwards. He received a wicked smile from Xigbar and a playful wink from Marluxia before he turned around and went off to find his friends at their usual meeting spot in the courtyard.

So, so far so good, he thought as he walked on, his head bent down. It was hard to believe that he'd been officially dating Axel for only a few days. But it did feel like they were together longer, just not as an official couple. It brought a smile to his face to think that the redhead was his, all his and that he didn't have to share or worry about someone swooping in and taking him away. Axel had a gift; he knew how to make Roxas feel loved.

Everything that had happened over the vacation was being put behind them, and when the time was right, Roxas knew that they would talk. Everything was still new, fresh, and getting into personal issues and reopening old wounds wasn't what they needed right now. Still, he knew his curiosity would never die down.

What did he know about Axel's younger years as of now? He knew that Axel's biological parents weren't anything special and that his childhood as a whole (from what he gathered) was pretty damn crappy. He didn't grow up with money, until he was taken in my Demyx's folks. And that raised another question, just _why_ did Demyx's parents take over legal custody of him? That was a major problem on its own.

Roxas knew that, even though he'd rather not think about it, Axel and Demyx had once dated. He didn't understand just how deep their relationship had run, but it was obviously deep enough that they had slept with each other. How often? He'd rather not know.

But besides all that, there was one last fact. Axel was a recovering alcoholic. Whatever spurred that on was a mystery, but at this point, it was better left alone and better that he did nothing to provoke old, bad habits to resurface.

Roxas let out a long sigh and glanced up at the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. Sure enough, right where they always were, he noticed Olette, pulling her jacket tighter around her body as she spoke to Hayner who looked slightly uncomfortable, and Pence, listening to Olette as he held her gloved hand. Hayner was the first to spot Roxas and waved him over, looking relieved.

"Hey," Roxas said upon approaching. He set his backpack down on the ground and sat beside Hayner, looking him over. "Alright, I don't think I've ever seen you wear a turtleneck before."

The sandy blond adorned a black turtleneck, the sleeves hanging over the tops of his hands. True, it was cold outside with winter right around the corner, but this wasn't something that would appear in Hayner's wardrobe.

"Mom got it, so I figured I'd wear it." He sounded defensive and it was easy to pick up. Roxas looked at him skeptically and Hayner glared right back at him.

"Hayner, all I'm saying is that you've never liked turtlenecks and just because your mother bought it means nothing."

Hayner opened his mouth to retort, wanting to tell him to just shut up, but Olette beat him to speaking. She giggled into her free hand. "Are you hiding something under there?"

Roxas smirked in an evil fashion and quickly reached out, grabbing the collar of the shirt and pulling, but Hayner pulled away before the shirt collar could be pulled down, exposing his neck. "What gives you that idea?" He turned on Roxas. "And don't go pulling people's shirts!"

Roxas tried again and Hayner dodged out of his way. "Uh…hey guys, don't look now, but Seifer's glaring at us." Pence was looking up and he looked worried. Naturally all eyes turned to the spot across the courtyard where Seifer, Rai, and Fuu were. Rai looked to be holding and talking to Fuu while Seifer, ignoring both of his friends, was staring right at the four sitting at the fountain.

Olette looked at him curiously while Roxas full out glared right back at him. Hayner was stunned at first, his heart leaping into his throat before he narrowed his brown eyes and scowled.

"Why's he suddenly interested in us?" Roxas asked in a not so nice tone.

Hayner shook his head, though he knew exactly why Seifer was glaring. He was more than likely pissed about what Roxas was previously doing. If Roxas saw the marks on Hayner's neck from his and Seifer's activities last night, surely suspicions would be raised and he'd never hear the end to it. The only problem he was having right now was the pain in his backside and the slight limp to his step. He really wanted to smack Seifer since he blamed the thug for his 'problem' but then he would think back to what caused this problem and just how good it had felt last night. Worth it? Definitely.

"Who knows," Hayner said, turning the heat of his glare up just a bit. Seifer redirected his eyes to Fuu who was holding her stomach. "He's just being a prick, as usual."

The loud bell chimed, signaling the start of classes. The group stood up and grabbed their school bags.

"Lunch today?" Olette asked and tagged along with Pence.

"Not me, I have work," Roxas said, hefting his school bag over his shoulder.

"I'm busy after class, so mark me off," Hayner spoke. He stopped and looked at the pair. "I guess you two will just have a date for yourselves." He smiled back at them, but the brunette girl picked up on the strange, somewhat sad look in his eyes. But she just wasn't sure, and she told herself to forget it as Pence pulled her along towards class.

* * *

Sora turned from one side to the other on the couch in _Hotto Keiki _and let out a long breath of air. Plain as day, he was bored. Waiting for Kairi and Riku to get to the café seemed to be taking so long. They should have been here by now, he was certain.

The boy took his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at the time. Okay, maybe they weren't late, but he hated waiting for them. Impatiently he opened his phone and texted a message to Riku. _Where are you?_

He shut his phone again and threw his legs over the edge of the couch, standing up and stretching. There were plenty of people in the café today. Mainly college kids, either those who got out of their morning classes or the ones who are getting a quick caffeine fix before heading off to the afternoon classes. Sora was part of the afternoon group, luckily having only his computer programming and calculus class today.

Deciding to get something to ease his slightly unrestful stomach, he walked up to the front counter just as the Larxene finished helping a customer. Sora did his best to keep his face straight and hide his disdain. He wasn't the biggest fan of Larxene, despite hardly knowing the girl. She just got to him whenever she opened her mouth and irked him to no end. Roxas claimed to have very similar feelings and said that at least he, Sora, didn't have to work with the girl.

Well, Sora thought, since Roxas worked here then he should be able to bum off a free danish. And if his brother wasn't willing, there was always Axel. The redhead truly sympathized with him when it came to food and getting it for free.

"Uh…Larxene? D'you know if Roxas is in the back?" It was a stupid question because there wasn't any other place that he could be, besides the bathroom. But Roxas would have had to walk right past Sora when he was on the couch, so that could be crossed off the list of possible places the blond could be.

"Well, Sora," the girl said and looked at him with eyes that held a look of boredom and something else the brunette couldn't identify. "Do I look like his caretaker?"

Sora scowled and regretted asking her. Actually, he regretting asking her before he even opened his mouth. Naturally she wouldn't give him an answer.

"You know, Larxene, common courtesy is an admirable trait to have. I think you need a bit more practice." Axel stepped out from the back room, shaking his hands a bit as though he were trying to get water droplets to stop clinging. He sighed gently and turned his attention from the ruffled girl to Sora who looked a bit smug about being defended. "What was it you wanted?"

"Roxas. Well, a danish really, but I was going to ask Roxas to sneak me one." He grinned mischievously, acting as though he were pulling a huge heist instead of taking a lonely sweet snack. The phone in his pocket suddenly started vibrating, scaring the daylights out of the poor boy and enticing a small surprised squeak to escape his lips.

_We're almost there, be patient,_ the message from Riku read. Sora frowned at reading that and cursed Riku's incomparable knowledge of him. Riku just knew that Sora was jittery and was not having fun waiting for them. Just thinking that sent an odd sensation through is body. Nothing unpleasant, more like…warm. Comforting.

"Que necesita, Sora?"

That was Roxas' voice, Sora thought as he looked over to the archway that gave way to the back room. But that definitely was not their language. Only occasionally did Roxas speak Spanish outside of his class, and that was only for random words here and there that seemed to slip by seemingly unnoticed.

Sora had a small amount of Spanish up his sleeve as well, having taken the course through high school. Roxas was taking it now in college because TTCC required that all English majors include a foreign language in their education.

Thinking back to high school, Sora fought to grab some words that might still remain in his dwindling Spanish vocabulary. "Uh…yo necesito un…un…." Was there even a word for danish? "Danish?" the boy said, obviously unsure.

Roxas smiled endearingly at Sora's attempt to reconstruct his forgotten Spanish. "¿Tu quieras una pastelería danesa, verdad?¿Fresa?" He leaned against the countertop with a more than amused smirk, his eyes twinkling playfully.

Sora rubbed the back of his neck and didn't bother to hide his confusion. This was plain unfair and he didn't want to say anything in case what Roxas said happened to not be the meaning of danish and was potentially something embarrassing. He cursed his brother for his teasing ways and knowledge of another language that he couldn't understand. "If whatever you said means danish, then yes, I want one."

Roxas rolled his eyes. The front door to the café then opened, all heads turning by instinct. Unexpectantly, Sora's heart leapt excitably but his stomach dropped uneasily. He hadn't anticipated the sight of Riku and Kairi walking into the café together, both of them immediately setting their eyes on him. He gulped and couldn't find it within himself to smile at either one of them. With those two here together, the main question was, how was everyone going to act?

Would Kairi be the jealous type? Somehow, Sora really couldn't pin her as having that kind of personality. Would Riku act protective, showing Kairi that Sora chose him and not her? Would they send out angry glares or would everything turn problematic, uneasy and awkward. He hadn't thought of just what might happen when the three of them got together now that he and Riku were…were…

What were they?

He knew he was more than likely getting worked up over this entire thing far more than necessary. Telling himself to stay calm wouldn't help either, he already knew that. The nerves were creeping up on him as the two came closer. The uncomfortable feeling of his stomach tightening in anticipation caught up to him and the danger signals of his whole body filling with dread shadowed over anything else he was previously feeling.

Sora's feelings were sent away and his body was suddenly flushed with a numb sensation as he felt a hand on the small of his back, simply resting there as a greeting or something of the like. He was frozen and he found his eyes flickering back and forth between his two friends who were now on either side of him. Kairi glanced at him with what seemed to be a shy smile, but that wasn't like her. And Riku glanced down at him with a soft smile that split the boy's heart into two. He felt jumpy all of a sudden and he was getting the feeling that his heart was preparing to jump out from behind its sanctuary of his ribcage.

What was going to happen now? He needed to know. Because right now, looking between both his friends, both people he loved, he felt like everything he had figured out was being broken apart, piece by piece and scattered. Questions pertaining to himself that he thought he had sorted were suddenly becoming confusing once more. He wished Kairi would stop giving him that warm, loving look. He wished that Riku would take the comforting hand off his back.

Fingers were grasping his jaw now, the gesture being hardly registered. His eye were forced to look into calculating aqua orbs and he felt everything around him suddenly shatter and he just knew that with that one look, Riku was able to figure out something was wrong. And he wasn't afraid to voice that fact either.

"Sora, what's wrong?"

His voice had abandoned him. Left him to be a mute idiot with no mechanics to cover everything up and appear good as new. His eyes were betraying him and he felt pressured all of a sudden. He never did like being put on the spot.

Sora broke away from Riku's hold and took a step back, falling from the silverette's grasp and nearly running into Kairi. He choked a bit as he worked hard to speak, "I just need to go to the bathroom quick." And with no hesitation as to prevent himself from being caught, he fled towards the restrooms without a glance backwards. He didn't need to look back to know that they were watching him go, stunned looks adorning their faces. He also didn't need to look back to know that Roxas was about to, or most likely, was already hot on his heels.

When he reached the bathroom, he never turned the lights on or bothered to shut the door, with good reason. Just as he expected, the lights shot on with impossible brightness and the door was shut with a quiet 'clink.' "So what's going on?"

He couldn't turn around to face his brother. He was leaning against the sink and his breath caught in his throat as he tried to understand what had just happened back there.

"Sora." It was so hard to determine just what Roxas was. Angry, concerned? His voice was stern but there as an underlying level of softness that only Sora would ever be able to pick up on. No, he wasn't angry. Yes, he was concerned, but there was more. "You're confused again, aren't you?"

His voice failed him once again, but there was no doubt in his mind that Roxas could already guess what was wrong. He would let Roxas talk and all he would do was bite his lip and listen. It was all he was capable of doing right now.

Roxas walked to the wall and pressed his back against it, his eyes focusing on one of the ceiling tiles. "I think I get it," he said. "It's Kairi you're worried about. You're afraid of her seeing you and Riku together, afraid that it will hurt her feelings or she'll feel some sort of resentment." The silence was such a horrible thing right now, but Roxas didn't let it last long. "At the same time, you can't ignore Riku, or else he might think that you're having second thoughts. Or maybe," Roxas drew out his pause, pondering for second. "Maybe you really are having second thoughts and you aren't sure about anything anymore."

Bingo, Sora thought. Leave it to his twin to rip it all apart and figure it out in no time flat.

Light footsteps, and then he was being turned around. Roxas held no look of surprise when he noticed Sora's eyes rimmed with tears.

"You don't want to hurt either of them, but in the end, you know one of them has to be let down."

Sora couldn't do anything. There was nothing he could say, no reason why he should agree. Roxas already knew he was right. So the brunette closed his eyes and held the tears in. He didn't understand why he was having such strong feelings that were brought on so suddenly. He hadn't been prepared for seeing both of them, he guessed, but even so, his reaction was still inconceivable.

"Sora," Roxas spoke to regain his sibling's attention. The blond didn't need to see the blue eyes to know that his words were being taken in. He wished there was something more that he could do. A brother's touch was far from similar as a mother's touch, and right now, he knew that was what Sora needed. He was lucky, so lucky that their mother was here when he was going through this (not as exact) same situation. "No one expects you to have it all figured out by now."

Slowly angelic eyes opened, hazed with uncertainty.

Roxas offered a small smile, not expecting it to be returned. "It's been four days, Sora. And four days is not a long enough time for you to decide anything. Think about it, four days ago you decide that you didn't like seeing your best friend kissing someone else. That doesn't necessarily mean that you like him in that sort of way, despite knowing that he loves you. Those feelings could simply mean that you are protective. And friends are protective of each other, it's not uncommon. But think Sora, really think. You kissed him…and you liked it, no? Well, what about Kairi. I know, even if you never said anything, that something happened between the two of you."

The teen stopped to allow a break for the other to speak, but all he got was a bowed head and the movement of arms wrapping around himself, like he was trying to put up some shield.

"Maybe you have, maybe you haven't. But one day, you'll really choose between the two of them, not just get caught up in the moment and think something that might possibly be false. Or possibly, you won't choose either of them. These things happen, okay?"

Roxas wanted Sora to understand that he wasn't wrong, that he hadn't had enough time to figure things out. This was one huge discovery for the boy, something that would change his life permanently. It wasn't a matter to be taken lightly, and pushing him to decide anything wasn't going to help.

Sora laced his fingers together, his thumbs twitching restlessly.

"I know," he finally spoke. Roxas was perfectly still as his brother went on. "I want…I want Riku. Really, I do. It's so strange, but there is something…like gut instinct, telling me that I do love him. Coming to think that I'm gay isn't as hard as I thought. I never really did have a preference for boys or girls, I never really found anyone attractive before. Then there was Kairi," he smiled while her name fell from his lips. "There's just always been something about her. She's my best girl friend. I'm just…"

"Afraid to hurt her?" Roxas filled in before Sora could say it. Sora clenched his eyes shut once more, looking like he was disappointed in himself.

"Is that wrong? Do I care too much about her feelings? I can't let her go. It's hard. She's always been here for me. I love her. I really, really do. But I love Riku too."

Roxas nodded, understanding what he was trying to say. "They're different forms of love, aren't they? Riku's just runs that much deeper to make a significant difference."

Sora looked up, surprise reflecting in his eyes. Roxas understood so much, and he spoke like he'd been put in this type of situation before. He was just so intuitive and empathic, knowing just what he was feeling. But their connection as twins really sealed the deal on his brother's uncanny sixth sense. "Yeah," he whispered slowly.

Again Roxas nodded right as a knock on the door could be heard. They both looked at the closed door, a voice now speaking. "Would it be alright if I imposed?"

The blond went to the door and opened it, finding Kairi standing on the other side, looking unsure. Letting out a breath of air, Roxas motioned to Sora, "He's all yours." But as he walked by her, he whispered, "Take care of him for me."

The girls swallowed nervously and looked forward towards Sora who wouldn't meet her eyes. "We need to talk," she stated. She closed the door behind her and stood in the middle of the room, her hands playing with the bottom of her sweatshirt.

"Look," Sora started and searched for where to go. "I…"

She held a hand up to stop him, a smile, small as it might be, still gracing her features. "I know. I think I know what you're feeling. You don't want my feelings to be hurt by seeing you with Riku, right?"

Mouth clamped shut, Sora nodded.

"That's what I thought. Sora, it's okay. I'm not hurt. Honestly, I'm happy. I'm glad that you are at least starting to grasp what you want." Sora looked unconvinced by what she was saying and it could be read. "Look, Riku and I were talking on our way over here. He told me what happened yesterday morning. Do you know how happy I was to hear that? But he also told me that he knew, despite what you said, that you weren't sure. He could tell." She bit the inside of her cheek and took a few steps closer, up until she could grasp one of his hands within her own. Her thumb danced along the backside of his limb. "He said he was willing to let you go, if it was for your best interest. It broke my heart to hear that. Because that is just what I want to do. Sora, I'm not the one for you. As much as I'd like it to be so, it just isn't going to happen. He loves you more than I do. And I've been able to tell for a long time now that you love him more than me."

The brunette opened his mouth and looked ready to protest, but she spoke before he could.

"It's true. Anyone can tell. Nothing is going to change between us Sora. We're still going to be best friends. But things for you and Riku will change. For the better. I want you to be happy. Okay? And you'll be happier when you realize that we will always be best friends and that nothing will ever change that."

Sora took his time to let that all sink in, realizing that she had a point. His feelings were still jumbled, but he did have a clear view now of what it was that he was reaching for. Just listening to her did a whole lot of good for clearing the haze and his mind and he was eternally grateful for her. She was sacrificing so much by letting him go, but at the same time, she was giving him and Riku something. And seeing the two of them happy, made her feel incredibly enlightened.

"I didn't expect you to react like that when Riku and I walked in. I guess your brain was telling you to rethink some things, wasn't it?" She giggled lightly and pulled him along and out of the bathroom.

"Caught me off guard," he said heavily. He sounded relieved to know that things were just as they were before. His inner turmoil of the world crashing to pieces skipped over the real world. The café was just as colorful as ever. His brother and 'brother-in-law' as Axel professed to being, were the same, teasing each other and working. Larxene was still her ignorant and sadistic self. The people were going about their business, just as they had been before he scrambled to get away from everyone.

Kairi led Sora to the couch where he found Riku, messing with his phone in one hand and a drink in his other. He sipped at the cup and jumped back from it discretely, looking dazed before he uttered something unheard. The redhead plopped herself down on the end of the couch, leaving Sora the middle in-between his two friends. She grinned and elbowed Sora, nodding her head towards Riku who was sliding his phone into his pocket, all the while looking at the cup suspiciously.

Sora couldn't beat back his smile. His stomach was still not fully settled but he felt so much better than he had before. The clouds in his head were dissipating and he was beginning to grasp onto the fact that his feelings had been leading in the right direction the entire time. Another nudge at his side came and he knew they wouldn't stop unless he did something.

So as Riku's hand slid back out from his pocket, Sora grabbed it and held it tight. He smiled down at their joined hands, feeling but not seeing Riku's look of bewilderment. After a quick moment did he bump his shoulder with Riku's. "Hey," he said quietly.

Riku looked from Sora to Kairi who nodded her head encouragingly. The silverette understood instantly and nodded a thanks in her direction. He squeezed Sora's hand and was happy to feel the gesture returned. "Hey."

* * *

"I can leave then and get back the next day."

"So soon after Christmas though?"

Axel, sitting in front of the computer screen in his room shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why not. You know that's the time I go every year."

Demyx, unsure, simply pursed his lips. "I guess so."

Axel titled his head up, getting at good look at his friend who he knew wasn't convinced that he should be taking this trip in the first place. They both knew that it was getting to be that time of the year, and to both of them, they knew this time to be emotional for Axel.

"You'll be alright going? You know what happened last year," Demyx said with a heavy tone of warning within his words. Axel let out a sigh and proceeded to shut his computer off. He stood up and out of his chair, looking down at Demyx.

"I'll be fine, Dem. I'll be ready for this year's visit, unlike last year. Nothing to worry about." He sounded confident enough, but Demyx knew better. He crossed his arms over his chest, to which Axel rolled his eyes.

"There you are." The pair looked to the doorway where Roxas stood, studying them curiously. "Yeah, so dinner is done. Thought you might want some." Contrasting his expectations of both of them perking up at the thought of his cooking, neither of them really made any motion. In fact, Roxas was picking up tension in the room, however light, but it was something that wasn't normally present between Axel and Demyx. "What were you two doing?" he asked.

Demyx figured it wasn't his place to say anything. He waited for Axel to make up some bizarre excuse.

"Checking the train schedule," the redhead said casually.

Demyx wasn't thinking he'd just say it. And once he said something like that, to his boyfriend of all people, there was no way that he could not say where he was going.

"What, you leaving on a trip or something?" Roxas asked, turning out the door when Axel joined up at his side. They walked to the stairs, Demyx following right behind the couple.

"I am," Axel confessed and grabbed the teen's hand within his own. "Just an overnight trip later this month. Nothing to worry about."

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked. There was no way that that question couldn't be asked. Demyx figured Axel was anticipating this. What was he going to say?

"I'm going to visit my dad," Axel said with hidden bitterness in his voice. He seemed to be loosely connected to this conversation and he took in a deep breath, relishing the fragrant and delicious smells of Roxas' cooking. He felt the saliva pool in his mouth and swallowed.

"Wait, you mean your dad-dad?" Roxas asked, clarifying that they were on the same page. They took a seat at the dining table, a place that was hardly used by Axel and Demyx but was now put to good use after Roxas insisted on eating dinner there together. Roxas had gotten so used to Axel referring to Demyx's parents as mom and dad that the thought of Axel's biological parents hardly floated through his mind.

"Yeah," Axel answered, reaching to fill a portion of his plate with the fresh salad Roxas had prepared. He didn't elaborate and Roxas held his tongue. He wanted to ask, to delve further into this, but remembered what happened last time he tried to coax something of Axel's past, reminded him that that wouldn't be a smart thing to do.

"Like I said, nothing to worry about, baby." Axel offered a smile that wasn't shining with its usual radiance and it made Roxas a bit uneasy. He snuck a glance at Demyx who wasn't showing his amazement at the food. Instead he was looking at his plate with a gloomy expression.

Axel may say that he needn't worry, but the blond had the distinct feeling that something about this whole trip just wasn't right.

* * *

_There was something wrong with her. Everyday he thought this, but tonight…there was something that just wasn't right from her usual psychotic behavior. He was scared and he knew to stay out of the way, but how was he to stay away when they were deliberately coming at him?_

_All instincts took over for him, and he knew that something terrible was going to happen. The chills running through his body weren't from the chilling cold of the winter air in the poorly heated house. No, these chills were from fear, from terror and a signal that danger was approaching. _

_The image before him wasn't anything a child should witness. The words directed towards him were like an anesthetic, numbing his entire body and leaving him with no sense of physical feeling or movement. _

**Why aren't you dead?**

_True, why wasn't he dead? _

**I can't take this anymore! I didn't ask for any of it! I never asked for him, never asked for you!**

_He never did say anything when these types of words were being thrown at him. He wasn't about to start either. In his mind, he questioned why she was here, yelling at him in the sanctity of his room. Why wasn't she out somewhere, looking for a fix to knock her unconscious or make her see stars? Why was she here, causing them both unimaginable pain?_

**Have to get out!**

_She started say it in a mantra, over and over, the same words. He just slinked back into the furthest corner of his bed, hoping that she'd leave soon. The small silver cell phone he possessed stayed hidden in his hand, his only lifeline he had that he didn't dare to have fall into sight. _

**Out, out, out! This is your fault! The reason my whole life is fucked up is all because of you!**

_He didn't question where the knife in her hand came from. In this house, it wasn't uncommon for her to walk around with some sharp object, waiting to stab and slice something. He watched her with watering, wide eyes, knowing that if he tried to get around her and out the door that he'd be putting himself in the line of fire. _

**See what you do to mommy!**

_She wouldn't stop yelling. It was horrible, it was terrifying and impossible to block out. _

_The silver of the blade reflected dangerously in the luminous moonlight. It glided over the flesh of her forearm as though the limb were made of butter. The red blood oozed from the large gash, dripping down like thick tears. Hauntingly she smiled, the pain of the wound fueling her, releasing her anguish and giving her a relieved feeling. He watched, unable to look away but wishing so much that she would just leave. _

**Live boy. Live knowing that you killed your mother. You're killing me.**

_Another gash, more and more, inching higher up her arm, the blade licking deeper through her skin, sinking deeper, releasing more blood. Her arm was soaked with the crimson liquid, running down over her hands and falling in droplets off her fingertips, glowing like red diamonds in the light. _

_Higher and higher she went, giggling drunkenly as she proceeded, the entire time, watching her son's horrified face. Giddy, high on her smack, she brought the blade to her neck and grinned with satisfaction. Finally, it was over. _

**You killed me. Remember that. You killed your mother!**

_The blade smiled as it was dragged across her neck, a red line following the blade. The woman gasped one last time before her legs gave out, her ability to breath no longer existing. She was drenched with blood by the time her chest stopped moving. And he couldn't do anything. He was shaking so badly, the phone fell from his hands. His face was covered with tears and he was in severe shock over what had just happened. It was hard to conceive that his mother just took her life, right before his eyes. _

_He was going to be sick. He knew it. He felt his stomach roil and bubble unpleasantly and a scream worked its way up into his throat. _

_Footsteps could be heard coming up the steps, angry and making the stairs creak more than they usually did. He was drunk, there was no doubt. _

_But he wasn't scrambling to hide as he normally did, fearing the beating that was sure to come his way. No, he still couldn't believe what just happened._

_He just killed his mother…_

"Axel!"

Roxas was getting worked up over his boyfriend who refused to wake up. He was tossing and turning in bed, having woken the blond up minutes ago. His breath was ragged and Roxas could feel the slight sheen of sweat on his face when he had reached out to him.

"Axel, wake up!" he tried again.

With a startling gasp, Axel's eyes opened, full of tears that had yet to be shed. He panted and lay perfectly still, frozen in place as flashes of what he just saw still haunted him. He shook, his entire body trembled uncontrollably.

Then one of those tears escaped and fell down, hovering over the inverted teardrop tattoo before sliding off the side of his cheek. He hardly felt Roxas' thumb wiping away the trail that was left. He was still stunned. He hadn't had a dream like that in such a long time that it was surprising and gave him a nasty shock. He couldn't find his voice to say anything and stared with impossibly wide eyes at the dark ceiling.

"Ax?" Roxas said cautiously. "Axel, you okay?" Roxas was scared. Axel scared him just now. He'd never seen him in this kind of state.

Jade eyes turned to Roxas who hovered above him, looking worried . He found the will to move and cupped the boy's face in his palm, Roxas nuzzling his hand and closing his eyes. He pulled the boy down to him, holding him tight. Roxas didn't protest to the rib breaking hold and wrapped his arms around Axel's torso.

"It's okay," Axel rasped out. A flash of the woman from his nightmare sent a chill up his spine and a whimper was suppressed. He took a deep breath and buried his face in Roxas' hair. "Just a bad dream."

Roxas took what he said and went with it. That was more than a bad dream, he knew by experience. He held Axel tighter and kissed his shoulder where his head lay. Obviously neither of them would sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

**The dream sequence was actually supposed to be Roxas and his mother. But then I figured it would make more sense to have Axel, that way it would tie into the next chapter better. Yes, the next chapter will be a flashback so you'll finally get a good look into Axel's childhood, just what you all have wanted. Though, as you can see, it's not pretty.**

**I apologize once again for taking forever. I couldn't find it within me to write, but now I have the whole summer in-between working (I got a job! Bagel Café, here I come!) but I should have a lot of time to write. I'll do my best to keep them coming. I'm hoping to have this one done by the end of summer so I can get my next KH story up and rolling.**

**Reviews are welcome for they are my delicious chocolate cupcakes!**


	23. Remember when Pt 1

**This chapter decided to be long. So I have to split it into two parts! Part one is here now, part two shall be released later on.**

**Now, the italics will be the flashback, in Axel's POV. Normal text will be normal time, a.k.a. what is going on at the moment. It's like getting two stories in one! It was easy to write and I'm hoping that it comes across to you guys as well as it did for me in my head!**

**:P you never know what you're going to get when you write.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. Yeah, stop laughing and go die somewhere.**

**Please enjoy and happy reading!**

* * *

Roxas didn't want to get out of bed the next morning. It was Tuesday, his day off from school, meaning he didn't have to. But he had to work this morning, so he wouldn't be with Axel until the afternoon when his shift ended and his boyfriend was out of school.

When he woke, he was so tightly wound around Axel that he was shocked none of his body parts were blue from lack of blood flow. He didn't mind, it was comforting, especially after the events of last night. He was still shaken up by what happened and that egged on his refusal to let the redhead go.

The instant Axel opened his eyes and stared right into blue ones, Roxas knew that whatever it was that haunted Axel's mind last night hadn't finished its job. It was so frightening to see such a broken down look on Axel's face. His eyes were a strange mixture of nothing, yet everything at the same time. He was so unreadable, his face resembling that of a distraught individual as well as a scared child. It was hard to decipher which emotion outweighed the other, but Roxas realized that it didn't matter. Whatever the dream was last night took a toll on his boyfriend and he was afraid to let him go.

Axel must have been thinking the same thing. He held Roxas tighter and buried his face into the boy's hair, inhaling deeply and nuzzling him. Roxas held him tighter as well, wishing so much that he had the ability to protect Axel from whatever it was that was bothering him. What Axel saw last night was mighty powerful and the blond knew that it wasn't something that was going to easily drift off and be forgotten.

He knew it was a distraction from the troublesome things in Axel's mind as lips crushed his own.

Axel found Roxas to be one of the best distractions from his problems.

Roxas found that Axel liked to avoid major issues.

* * *

_I knew the bell was going to ring soon. I knew I was the strange one that dreaded the annoying drone of the bell signaling that the school day was over, that it was time to go home. I hated it. I hated that bell because it kicked my out of my home, the place I felt safe and protected. I couldn't be touched here, no one could harm me as bad as I could be harmed somewhere else. I loved it here. Not for the school work, but for the safety it provided. _

_I hadn't even noticed when it did ring. _

"_Axel! Come on, we can't stay after. It's Monday, teacher meetings, remember."_

_At least there was someone who understood my reluctance to go home. He was the only one, no one else in this entire world knew. I'd say that my parents understood why I did my best to stay away from home, but something told me that they didn't. I knew they couldn't care less. _

_With slow movements I reached down to grab my school bag, the entire class having already cleared out. This was a normal occurrence; everyone would praise their freedom from the textbooks and quizzes and race out of the building. I took my time, moving slow and rechecking things unnecessarily. Then Demyx would come into my last class, English, and we would leave together, walking to my house before he took off to the beauty boutique that his mother worked at. It was unnecessary for her to be working in the first place, given that his father made enough money to support them for the rest of their lives, but the woman was headstrong and wanted to earn her own money, not have her husband buy her every little thing she wanted. _

_Mondays were bittersweet for me. I rejoiced every Monday morning, knowing that I would have school after what was always guaranteed to be a torturous weekend. The bitter part came in when I thought of the fact that I couldn't stay after school with any teachers, being that they would all be at meetings and weren't available. _

"_Why don't you come with me to the boutique? Just for a little bit?" Demyx asked as we exited the classroom and descended down the stairs to the first floor of the school building. _

_The one thing I truly loved about Demyx was the fact that he always seemed to have a spring in his step, causing him to bounce as though he had no control. I figured most days that he didn't have control._

_I know it sounds weird, but I lived off Demyx. And as corny as it sounds, he was the one ray of hope I had in my dreary, cloud covered life. He kept me going, being encouraging and supportive. Being the son of two drug addicts wasn't easy. Adding in the nasty hostile feelings they had towards me made the equation even more dreadful. It made me question so many things. Why was I still around? They had made it apparent that they didn't want me. Yet they kept me. Why?_

"_You thinking there, Ax?" _

_I picked my head up at the wrong moment and was glared down at by the bright afternoon sun. The heat of the fast approaching summer air seemed to surround and scorch me from the inside out. I could see Demyx squinting. Poor kid had such sensitive eyes. _

"_Yeah, I was thinking."_

_Demyx laughed and I couldn't find what was so funny about my comment. "You do a lot of thinking for an airhead."_

_That brought out a small smile that I couldn't hide. I knew he was joking and that I should be the one saying that to him. In fact, my grades were far better than his. Since I loved to avoid going home, I stayed after school everyday, or at least, whenever possible. It was my own way of avoiding the inevitable, if only for a while. And when I was stuck at home, I did my best to stay locked up in my room, keeping to myself as usual and distracting myself with homework. Naturally with all that studying my grades had to be good, no?_

"_You are such a wonderful friend," I said sarcastically and chuckled. I loved how I could laugh with Demyx so easily. My words were supposed to be taken seriously and I knew that Demyx would do just that. He could tell when I was being serious and when I wasn't. We knew each other too well. "I'm gonna go with you okay? Think your mom can give me a ride home?"_

_Demyx scoffed and rolled his eyes, insinuating that that had been a stupid question to ask. "You know she will. She never says no to you."_

_Smiling again, I knew it was true. Demyx's mom loved me, more so than my own mother, however sad that was. It was painful to think that I was loved more by another mother, but it was comforting to know that there was someone who loved me like a son. _

"_How was everything last night?" Demyx asked, now serious. This was how our walks home went. He'd always ask me about the day before, wanting to know what had happened when he left me to face home alone. I never held anything back from him. I knew it upset him to listen to me as I described the horrific nights I'd endured, being beating and having a good tongue lashing. I could see the disturbed look marring his pretty face. I was sorry each time that upset him, but he always knew when I was holding back, and was even more upset when I didn't tell him these things. I knew he'd rather be able to keep track of everything and know when things were escalading to the point where he would step him, forcing me to stay at his house for a few nights. _

"_It was okay," I said and noticed his skeptical look out of the corner of my eye. I ran a hand through my bright red locks and sighed. I was telling the truth this time. "Honestly. Dad was passed out before he could try anything and mom didn't come home until the morning. Both were sleeping when I left for school, so it was all okay." I could never look him in the eye when I told him what happened, even when, on small occurrences like last night, nothing did happen. _

"_That's good I guess. You should stay with me this weekend." It was as if he was preparing for the worse, and I knew that he was. Demyx was my fallback, the one I could run to when things got bad. Normally I would hold out, terrifying as that was, and pray that things would simmer down so I didn't need to call for help. Over the years of enduring the pain I'd been put through, I'd gotten used to not having someone to turn to. But once Demyx learned of what my home life was really like, he vowed to try and do his best to keep me safe. It was assuring, but I didn't want to burden him with my problems. Most of the time I sat it out and took what I was so used to receiving. _

"_When did you last have a decent meal?" he asked me then. It was stupid of him to ask. He already knew the answer. _

_I sighed dramatically. "Last time I went out with you, mom," I said jokingly, knowing that this wasn't exactly the best to time to be anything less than serious. I couldn't help it. I grew up secluded but I naturally had a goofy attitude. Most of the time I was all gloom and doom on the inside, but on the outside there was a plastered smile that was so professionally carved that it convinced everyone. I grew up to be an actor. I was self trained since I was a child. Pretense smiles and happy gestures just came natural to me when I had something to cover. _

"_Let's go get something to eat then." I knew he wouldn't allow me to say no. Plus the thought of food in my stomach was very welcoming. Meals were definitely not a regular thing at home. "And we can stop by the store too. Think you can sneak some stuff in with your backpack?" Demyx asked. He was watching the sidewalk now, carefully navigating his steps over each crack. He stood up on his tiptoes at one point and expertly spun from one cement slab to the next. _

"_I think I can manage it," I answered. Despite the burdening feeling, I knew not to reject Demyx's offerings of food and necessities. It wasn't like my parents bothered with anything besides alcohol and drugs, so I took what Demyx provided as far as valuables for myself. "I don't need a lot. Just for the week or so."_

_The blond boy nodded and lifted his face from the sidewalk to me, grinning cheerfully. I grinned back, not as powerfully, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He imitated my action and we both laughed as we skipped down the sidewalk. _

"_Oh! And before I forget, mom wanted to know what you want for your birthday."_

_I stopped and it took Demyx a few extra steps to stop as well. He turned and looked at me, silently asking what was wrong about what he had just asked. He knew though, oh I knew he knew. _

"_I don't need anything."_

_That's what I said every year. I never expected presents and my friend's parents liked to get a bit too into the present giving. They didn't know about my home situation, but I'm sure Dem's mom had a strong inkling that birthday's weren't popularly celebrated in my house._

"_Ax," Demyx groaned pathetically. He threw his arms down, hunched his shoulders, and pouted. I felt annoyed but thought at the same time that the pout was cute. "You know she's going to complain if I don't say anything."_

"_Really though, it's fine." I wasn't getting out of this, no way, no how._

_Demyx huffed and crossed his skinny arms across his chest, which he puffed out in an attempt to look defiant. "Then you say that to mom. I honestly already tried to tell her just that, that you didn't want anything. That means you get to sit through her, 'but you only turn fourteen once' speech."_

_I turned my eyes away, then moved my face to the side, hoping Demyx didn't catch my smile. I wouldn't tell him, but I loved it when his mother went into rants and 'scolded' the two of us, or just me. She resembled everything I wanted and just didn't have. Demyx was fortunate, that was true. And luckily, he wasn't one of those kids that took everything for granted. _

_I was suddenly forced forward as a weight crashed into my back. Arms attached around my neck and a pair of legs latched around my waist. I laughed and held Demyx's thighs, supporting him so he wouldn't fall off my back. _

"_Where do you want to eat?" I asked. _

_He didn't answer right away and I imagined him biting his lip as he thought. A hand pointed forwards next to my face and Demyx shouted in a boisterous and heroic sounding tone, "I don't know! But when we get there, we'll know!"_

_I shook my head and smiled. I loved this kid._

* * *

_We have class together this morning. You want a ride?_

Demyx shut his phone and stretched, kicking the blanket that pooled around his waist further down the bed. His back arched, then he relaxed and flopped back down into the pile of pillows that supported him. A contented smile took over his face, even though he had just woken up. It was cool and his bare chest felt the draft of the cold air that stole the room.

Lifting himself from his bed, Demyx felt a small shiver roll over him when his naked feet touched the polished wood floor. That didn't defer his oddly cheerful mood though, and he made his way, dragging his feet to the balcony. The sapphire curtains had been drawn over the glass doors, blocking out the little light peeking through.

His hand was poised and moving in to pull the curtain back when the startling sound of his phone vibrating on the bedside table caused him to jump from surprise. Grasping his chest and letting out a worked up breath, he turned from the doors and grabbed his phone, opening it and hitting the 'read' selection.

_I have to be there early. There are some things in the laboratory that I have to take care of. If you can make it here in ten minutes, then you are more than welcome to join me._

Grinning like a fool, Demyx jumped a small bit, obviously excited. He quickly texted back a, _be there soon, _and rushed to his dresser to get dressed.

Too ecstatic to remember his previous actions of gazing out the window as he did every morning, Demyx missed the sight of the first snowfall of winter from his room. But later as he rushed out the front door, he stopped just two feet from the front of the house to look up, mesmerized by the glittering, frozen white raindrops that were descending from the cloud covered sky. The seasons are changing, Demyx mused.

He smiled even more and raced to his car.

* * *

"_Axel dear, I swear you are getting skinnier and skinnier each time I see you."_

_I looked up at the blond woman who's eyes were twinkling at me. Funny how she was able to look at you so endearingly yet in a concerned manner at the same time. _

_Mariana, Demyx's mother but a woman who took care of me like I was her own son. She made me laugh with her quirky attitude and she was so bubbly all the time. She was a natural caretaker and empathic, easily picking up on one's moods. It was so hard to keep my feelings from being picked, meaning I always had to be extra careful with her. _

"_You know my metabolism is as fast as a road runner," I joked, my excuse for this accusation every time. True, my metabolism was fast working, but I didn't eat as a growing boy should._

"_Why not join us for dinner? Your parents won't mind, no? We'll go out somewhere nice, and we can get ice cream too! That cute little ice cream shop just opened, we could stop there!" _

_I hated to deny something that sounded so tempting. I also hated to say no to the woman. But refusing some things was necessary. "Oh, well Dem and I ate before we came here. And I'm sure my parents are expecting me home for dinner anyhow." I didn't like how I sounded when I was being polite. I always felt obligated to be respectful to adults, yes my parents included. My grandma made sure to nail some manners in me before she passed away._

"_Perhaps I should give your mother a call?" Mariana said and my face paled. Demyx, approaching us from the back of the boutique where he made a bathroom trip, heard most of the conversation and noticed my face. He moved in, aiming to direct this conversation elsewhere. _

"_Ax is right mom, I'm sure his parents are expecting him. Besides, we'll take him out for his birth-"_

_The boy stopped right there at the mere mention of my birthday, but it was too late. I looked from my best friend to Mariana, whose face turned bright with realization. _

"_Oh that's right!" she went on, looking absolutely delighted. I groaned internally and Demyx offered me an apologetic smile. "Now, I know you'll deny any gifts, but Axel, you know that I think of you as my own son. If you don't want to mention anything, then I'll just have to take a stab at an attempt and find something for you. I'm sure your parents will be planning something for you on that night, but how about we take you out the next night, a nice dinner or movie or something."_

_She grinned down at me, hope obvious in her sparkling eyes. I grinned weakly but realized how that must have looked. I shaped up and put out a more convincing grin and nodded my head. Her assumption about my mom and dad couldn't have been further off, but there was no way I was going to refuse a late birthday treat. _

"_Sure, that sounds nice." _

_Demyx then grabbed my shoulders, intent on taking me away. "Hey mom, you don't mind if we go to the book store, do you? I think a new volume of my manga came out and I want to look for it." Without an answer he began to walk me to the door. He didn't really have to push, seeing as I was grateful for the excuse to leave. I loved Mariana, but the conversation was getting dangerous. _

_Once outside the boutique, we were on our way down the street towards the book store. "Nice save. Dude, I love your mom but I swear, sometimes she just _knows._"_

_Chuckling, Demyx nodded. "It seems that way. I know she's clueless though. Anyways, that was a half save since I really wanted to look for that manga." He latched our arms together and began to skip. I was pulled for a brief moment before catching my footing and skipping alongside him. He then began to be-bop a random beat and I laughed heartedly, adding in my own mix._

"_Theme song time!" I shouted and we went, skipping and creating our own tune that could neither be replicated or remembered._

* * *

"How is everything?" Kairi asked Sora as she slid into the seat next to him while they waited for Leonhart to arrive so they could start their English class. She leaned over to grab necessary items from her messenger bag and placed them on the desk before her. She held a pen in her hand and looked back up at Sora, absent-mindedly chewing on the cap.

"Uh…fine?" the boy responded with obvious question. He knew what she was asking about, but he'd rather play dumb with her, one thing he was an expert at doing.

Rolling her eyes, she gave him a look, showing that she knew that he knew what she was talking about. Her head titled to the side cutely and she pointed the pen directly at him. "You know what I mean."

Sora sighed and laid his head on the desk. Fingers tangled in his hair and shifted through the spiked locks. "It's fine. The same. I don't know, what do you expect? I don't get why I'm having such a difficult time with this."

"Well," Kairi started as Leonhart walked into the room. He went to his desk at the center of the room and began to rummage around with some things before going to his computer, giving them more time. "I don't mean to be the perverted friend, but why don't you do something with him? Beyond short innocent kisses. And once again, I don't mean go full out and have sex with guy." She loved the blush and the nervous look her friend obtained when she mentioned sex with Riku.

"What do you suggest?" Sora asked in a low voice. The rest of the class was talking amongst themselves, but Sora still had the faintest grasp of feeling like someone was listening in. "Trust me, I want to do something with him but I….I just-"

He couldn't finish that sentence and had no idea why. Why couldn't he do something more intimate with Riku? Nerves and ambivalence, that's what.

"Hey guys," came the soft voice of Olette as she took her usual seat beside Kairi. Pence and Hayner followed her action, Pence seating himself beside his newly official girlfriend and Hayner coming up to take his customary seat beside Sora. They would have the whole freshman group there together if Roxas was there, but the blond took a special, more ambiguous English class.

Olette had turned Kairi's attention from Sora who was slightly grateful. His head, which still rested on the desk turned so he could see Hayner, now in a very similar position as him. He withstood the urge to let out another sigh and said, "You got problems too?"

Hayner opened his chocolate eyes, Sora taking notice to the odd look they possessed, and simply nodded his head. The brunette knew his brother's best friend more than he was given credit for, and he understood that Seifer had been a problem for him lately. They weren't as close but they still got a good feel for each other. "Boy problems?" Sora asked.

Hayner raised his brows in recognition. Bingo. "Yeah," he breathed dryly.

Sora knew. He could relate. "Don't I know it."

* * *

_So my fourteenth birthday came. _

_Instantly when I sat up in bed my stomach rumbled at me. I frowned and looked down, running my hand over my empty tummy. I'd have to wait and have breakfast with Demyx at school. I knew there wasn't any food here in the house, and all the things I'd gotten during my last store run with Dem had already been ingested, so I had nothing here. _

_The one thing that I always found disappointing on your birthday was the fact that you didn't feel older. Actually, you never even fully register for the entire day that you are, in fact, one year older. It's just a known detail that's stored at the back of your mind for the entire day, until sometime during the next week afterwards you stop and go, wow, I'm not the age I was for the past year. _

_I pushed the blankets off my legs and looked at the clock that hung on the wall next to my door. How wonderful. I had twenty minutes to get ready and be at school. Luckily I took my shower last night after narrowly escaping my dad's drunken furry about something or other. Most of the time when he's wasted and angry there isn't a real cause for the anger. I crossed it off as him being an angry person. There was no reasoning for it; that's just how it was. _

_I was praying that I was lucky and I could sneak out of the house unnoticed. Most of the time I could get out the front door either without being seen or having seen either of my parents. I would always exhale with relief. _

_Typical that on my special day, Lady Luck abandoned me. _

"_Well Axel, rushing off without saying bye-bye to mommy?"_

_I stopped with my hand extended towards the doorknob. My entire body froze and went into 'danger alert' mode as I called it. It was the time when all my senses were heightened and I was on edge, ready to run when the time called for it. I turned to look into the small, unkempt kitchen to see her, sitting at the small table with the two mismatched chairs, a cigarette hanging between her fingers. She raised it to her lips, the end sneering at me, glowing bright red before it dimmed once more and she released the smoke from her parted lips._

_I didn't say anything. I had nothing to say to her. _

"_Don't just stand there. Come here." She motioned for me to step into the kitchen and she coughed, long and hard and sounding like a lung was on the verge of collapsing. _

_I was extremely hesitant about doing as she asked, thinking that I should just run out the door while I still had the chance. But definitely I would have to be reprimanded and punished for my actions later on, so I did the next safest thing and stood in the entrance way to the kitchen. _

_She didn't speak at first and I wondered if she'd forgotten that I was there. The cigarette was loose between her bony fingers and it frightened me a little to just stand there and watch her. _

_As far as looks, I took after mom. Her blazing, fire red hair color had been passed down to me, as well as the acidic green eyes. I also obtained her facial structure, my father's strong features passing over me in favor of softer, more feline like shapes. _

_Mom was strange. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but she wasn't a foul sigh either. Her beauty, or what was left of it, lay in-between. She was different, that was the best way I could describe her. I can, however, remember a time when she was clean cut and presentable, but that was a long time ago. Now she was lost in the throngs of hooking up with random men and injecting retched liquids into her veins. _

"_It's your birthday," she stated soundly. State the obvious, I said in my head, though at the same time I was in shock that she remembered. Her intellect and memory power weren't anything to praise, given that she had fried her brain cells over the years. I didn't understand how she was capable of remembering since she had forgotten the past three years. At least, she never said anything to me. _

"_Surprised you made it this far, boy?" she asked, her voice scratchy sounding. She took another drag on her cigarette and I did my best to take in shallow breaths. The smoke always got to me when it was fresh. _

_I kept my mouth shut. She looked up when she noticed my lack of response and her eyes, once so pretty and glowing now fallen to the turmoil of her lifestyle, narrowed dangerously. I gulped unconsciously and took a small step back. Whether she remarked my movement or not, I wasn't sure, but she did stand up and out of her chair, the cancer stick being abandoned in the ash tray. She approached me and I couldn't find the will to move. I was frozen by fear._

_She stopped right in front of me. She was of medium stature, so she had only a good inch or two on me. Still, I gulped, knowing that her small size was nothing compared to her abundant furry. _

"_Happy birthday, Axel," she spoke, sounding cold and far from genuine. Her words meant nothing. _

_Keep your mouth shut, I repeated to myself. It wasn't a hard task, I had nothing to say. No coherent thoughts were with me. I was always just an empty shell when it came to actually having to deal with either mom or dad. I took what was thrown at me and discarded it in the shadows of my mind. They were always there, just stashed away where they would come out later on, hurting more after but luckily not coaxing any emotion from me when I stood in their presence. _

_My refusal to say anything made her angry. I knew it did even before she slapped me, hard, across the face. The sound echoed through the room and the force was enough to jar my head to the side. This kind of thing would send anyone into a state of shock but it was such a frequent occurrence that I was never surprised when I was hit anymore. _

_She must have been very angry though, I mused. I wanted to bring a hand up to my stinging cheek, natural instinct tempting me to do it, but I remained still. Normally when I was hit, it was in a place that could be easily hidden with an article of clothing or someplace generally unseen by public eye. The fact that she hit me in a very noticeable place exemplified the remaining fact that she most certainly wasn't in a good mood. _

"_Ungrateful bitch. Let's just see if you even make it your next birthday." She raised her fist then and clenched her fingers tightly into her palm. I could feel the tremors erupting and taking control of me. I took another step back and was horrified as she let out a loud, ear piercing scream. _

_My intuition told me to get out of there as fast as I could. And that's just what I did. I turned and ran for the door, not glancing back to see if she was following me or not. I raced down the broken front steps of the porch and took off down the sidewalk, running the entire way to the school grounds, never stopping once. I huffed once I was in front of the school and bent over, bending my knees to ease the pain of standing with my full weight pushing down upon them. _

_Once I could breath easier again I stood up at full height and looked up at the front of the school where kids where filing into the building. For the first time that morning I smiled and basked in the fact that it was my birthday. At least I had friends to celebrate it with, people who would actually wish me a happy birthday with true meaning behind the words. _

_Still, my cheek was burning from the abuse I'd just suffered and knew it was going to remind me all day with burning agony that going home wasn't going to be the most pleasurable thing. _

* * *

"So what exactly are you doing with your little experiment?" Demyx asked Zexion as they made their way into Demyx's house. The blond dropped his backpack with not much care behind the couch and walked to the kitchen, his stomach growling at him for lunch. Morning classes were over and the two boy's had the afternoon free.

"We're doing a major experiment right now. Basically we're studying the inheritance of genes and how they differ from one gene to the next. It requires a lot of time and no miscalculations. We have to continuously breed the field mice and keep them organized as to not screw up the order of parents and offspring." Zexion took a seat at the kitchen island and folded his hands on top of the counter. Demyx was rummaging through the fridge for something to make.

"That sounds…" Demyx couldn't think of the right word. "Grueling?" It didn't sound right and he tried again, "Intense?"

Zexion chuckled and brushed his long bangs aside, though they fell right back into the same position. "It's not difficult. As long as you understand what you are looking for, have good organization skills and are accurate in your data, you can get a lot of answers. The grueling part is waiting for the babies to be born."

The musician emerged from the fridge with a stick of string cheese hanging from his mouth. He threw one to Zexion who caught it with precise accuracy. Demyx then went to the food cabinets on the wall beside the fridge. "I want something warm," he proclaimed, sounding like a whiny child. His pout was evident, even if Zexion couldn't see it.

The slate haired teen stood and joined Demyx, who had already finished his string cheese. Zexion finished the last bite and glanced into the closet to observe their choices, his head bumping lightly the other's. Seemingly on its own accord, his hand found itself on Demyx's back, his thumb moving in a massaging motion. He didn't seem to be conscious of his actions but Demyx was all to aware of it. Who knew Zexion would take a dominating role in their relationship?

Demyx leaned his head to the side, resting on Zexion. "What do you want?" he asked. He began to lean his whole body heavily into the Zexion's who didn't complain.

"I think we should have some soup. Something nice and warm, since it's cold outside and slightly chilly in here," Zexion decided. He glanced to the side to see Demyx's look not put off by the suggestion.

"It is kinda cold in here. Of course, we haven't really turned the heater up much. I'll have to do that. Heh, that means we'll just have to snuggle under my blanket. Movie marathon?" Demyx grinned and reached for the canned soup that was waiting to be cooked and consumed. "Ah, something I actually know how to make. You want tea, hot chocolate, coffee?"

"Hot chocolate. Want me to get the soup or the blanket?" Zexion asked. Demyx was already searching the other cabinets to find a pot to the cook the soup in.

"Go grab my comforter off my bed, will ya? And pick out a movie." Demyx looked back and grinned, Zexion returning the gesture. They sure made an efficient team. "I haven't had a cuddle movie marathon since Axel and I both got sick last spring. This should be better, one because I'm with you, and two because my throat doesn't feel like it's been rubbed with sandpaper and I can actually breath through my nose."

So an hour later found Demyx curled up against Zexion, both admitting to each other that they were dorks for having a Star Wars marathon and Demyx saying how pissed Axel would be if he got word that they were watching the movies without him.

"It's funny," Demyx said later on. Zexion threw him a confused look, understanding that those words were not meant towards the movie. "You just don't seem to be the lovey-dovey kind of guy."

"You mean I don't across as affectionate?" Zexion inquired, getting a better understanding.

"I mean that even after getting to know you, you just don't seem like someone who would easily give in to cuddling or being intimate. Not that I'm going to complain." Demyx smiled up at Zexion. "I like this side of you. And," he went on, "it'd be so much better if you were around to be all lovey-dovey with me everyday."

Sighing quietly, Zexion spoke, "This about me moving in with you, isn't it?"

Demyx sat up now and gave his best 'well-of-course' look. "I'm just saying that you shouldn't be worried about asking your parents. You're moving in with some buddies, it's normal for all college kids."

"It's just that they like to keep a close eye on me, Demyx."

"Would they have a problem with you moving in with your boyfriend?" Demyx dared to ask. He was sitting up completely now, the movie forgotten. He studied Zexion's face and interpreted the look. "Or do they not know that you have one?"

Zexion didn't reply and he was afraid of what Demyx would say. Surely the blond would be pissed at him for not saying anything to his parents, right? He didn't like being put on the spot, normally preferring to be the one to question others and make them nervous.

"It's okay that they don't know. I understand that things come up and prevent you from saying anything. Especially when you tell them that you have a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend." Demyx smiled knowingly and couldn't prevent himself from touching his lips with the other's. "Whenever you're ready,' he encouraged.

It was Zexion's turn to kiss Demyx. Though they'd been through it before, he was still unsure with what he was doing and hesitated slightly. Demyx picked up on the pause and leaned forward to wrap his lips more firmly around Zexion's, hands moving to cup his face.

Each time they did kiss, Zexion always marveled how soft Demyx's lips were. He knew his own were slightly chapped from the cold weather and he made a quick mental note to get some chap stick before he lost himself in the sensations Demyx's mouth evoked.

Pulling away, Demyx spoke, "Just ask. Or keep it in mind. You deserve freedom from your parents and you're old enough to take that freedom. You're an adult and your own person, Zexy."

Demyx may be made of simple words, Zexion thought, but they always seemed to have a powerful impact.

* * *

_Yes, I was grumpy about being pulled away from the kickball game, but I knew there was good reason for having Demyx grab my hand and drag me off towards the lone tree that stood on the far edge of the soccer field._

"_It was your mom, wasn't it?" Demyx asked knowingly. I figured he wouldn't be able to hold out until after school. Earlier as I had been washing my hands in the bathroom, I had caught sight of the damage my mother had inflicted on me that morning. _

_The entire morning I'd gotten a mixture of birthday greetings, but also a fair deal of questions as to what happened to my cheek. It still hurt, mainly when I smiled at everyone, but I hadn't seen what the infliction actually looked like. So when I took that glance in the mirror, I noticed the mark was turning an unsightly shade of purple, though it was light now, and it was still red and swollen around the edges. I had sighed, defeated, and wondered if my epic tale of loosing an exhausting fight to a bar of soap in the shower this morning was doing justice. _

"_It wasn't dad," was all I said. I knew this was needed information for Demyx, but at the moment, I'd rather not talk about the happenings of this morning and return to the kickball game. I gave Demyx a pleading look and he looked back, eyes full of desperate concern. _

"_It's ridiculous! Ax, it's your birthday! How can she do something like this?" He was full of distress, it was evident on his face. How could she do something like this? Heh, easily, of course. She didn't think twice about some child she didn't even want. _

"_Dem, please, can we drop it for right now? I'd rather not spoil the good birthday vibes I've been having with talk about her. We'll talk later though, after school, alright?" I placed my hands on his shoulders but he refused to look me in the face. As duty as his best friend, I grasped his chin and forced him to look up. He wasn't happy, and neither was I, but I wasn't going to let my sodden feelings leak out so the entire world knew I was miserable. "Buck up, just for me." I bumped our foreheads together and our noses touched. _

"_Fine," he ground out, thoroughly unhappy, but would go with what I said regardless. We had a power over each other. _

"_Good. I love you Dem, don't think I'd hold anything back from you. And thanks for the concern. As many times as I say it's unnecessary, I really appreciate it." I grinned sincerely to express my words were nothing but the truth and was rewarded with an upturn of his own lips. "That's my buddy. Now, let's get back to the game!"_

_Turning to run, I was stopped with a hand grabbing my wrist. Shocking me, I was being pulled back behind the tree where I knew we were out of sight from everyone else. Demyx amazed me by showing a more aggressive side as he forced me back against the tree trunk. I looked down, startled and wondered what he was doing. _

_He looked unsure of the same thing. I expected him to stutter something and look away, embarrassed by his actions, but instead he was looking straight at me, our eyes connected. He didn't stutter when he said, "Please don't be mad at me."_

_I was immobile with disbelief as my best friend kissed me, full on the lips._

* * *

This night reminded Riku of the night when Sora first kissed him. The boy was acting the same way; preoccupied and a bit lost. He could only wonder what the sweet brunette had up his sleeve and planned for them, if anything at all. There was a chance that he was just worked up over something, school work or the like.

With the night off from work tonight, Sora had joined Riku and the two were sitting in bed together, working on various homework assignments that they had.

"I need to find a computer," Sora had said at one point, out loud but not to Riku directly. He then turned to the silverette and had his lips quirked in an awkward pose. "Something good for programming and stuff. I have money saved up, since the tips I get at work are amazing. We should go this weekend and find something," he suggested.

Riku nodded, not really having any words to offer. He was in the same predicament and wondered if he had enough cash saved to get himself something. For now he contented himself with looking over problems in his advanced calculus book. He hardly took notice the shuffling beside him and figured that Sora was getting up to change into night clothes, since he had been sitting there still in jeans and his sweatshirt, curled up into the shirt for warmth.

It was cold now and it didn't feel all that much warmer in the apartment compared to the chill outside. Riku was wrapped up in his pajama pants and a thick long sleeved shirt. He'd been surprised to walk outside while setting off to work to find a thin layer of snow covering the ground, but then realized that this was perfectly logical, given that it was now the beginning of December.

Minutes later he found the lights being shut out on him. Curious, he glanced at the clock. It was only nine-thirty. Why was Sora shutting the lights off now? He was still awake and willing to get more work done, even if the thought was mildly distasteful. Then there was Sora climbing into bed, now dressed similarly to Riku and the boy crawled up to the older teen, setting the textbook down on the floor beside the bed, then snatching the notebook and pen from the silverette's hands and discarding them as well.

"Alright Sora, I was on a roll there, so this better be something good."

A warm body slid up to his own, setting him back just a bit. The movements were obviously irresolute and after a brief moment, one leg moved so that the brunette was successfully straddling Riku's lap. Wavering hands hovered above his chest, deciding where they wanted to go. And Riku, not knowing if he was allowed to participate or not, waited to see what was going to happen.

"I-" Words failed Sora at the moment. Maybe words weren't needed? Actions were loud, and they worked to get their point across.

He moved slowly, and very delicately connected his lips with Riku. He was definitely getting used to kissing Riku, finding each time a renewed delightful feeling taking over his senses. It was passionate without hungrily attacking each other and grinding and getting all sweaty and worked up. But suddenly the small touch of the lips wasn't enough, and Sora found himself wanting more. He hadn't allowed himself to indulge in any kind of sexual acts and he felt deprived now. He couldn't imagine how badly Riku wanted him.

Pulling back, Sora brought their foreheads together, for once having a height advantage. "You can touch me, Riku." There was something stuck in his throat and he wasn't sure if it was nerves, excitement or a mixture of both.

It was strange, Sora thought at first, when he felt Riku's hands take a gentle hold of his hips. He wasn't used to this sort of intimacy, but he quickly found himself enjoying it. His body was beginning to work up with hormones that had been flowing through him, settled, and now they were flaring. Riku's hands slowly traveled up his sides, over his ribs, then his pectoral muscles and to his shoulders. Riku's hands then went to rest on his neck as he pulled the boy down for a kiss, hoping he wasn't scaring Sora in any sense.

But on the contrary to Riku's worries, the brunette was enjoying this far more than he had foreseen. Riku's lips pressed firmly to his own and his heart jumped into his throat when he felt that Riku's mouth was parted. He wanted to take the next step and mentally prepared himself as he parted his lips slightly. He was relieved for the moment to feel that Riku wasn't making any sudden move to thrust his tongue into his own mouth, though that did make him curious as to what the sensation would feel like.

His hand were twitching with anticipation and the need to feel. Sora let his hands fall, down over Riku's shoulders and they rested on the hard chest. A thrilling chill went through him when smooth hands made their journey beneath the hem of his shirt. It was far from unpleasant, very welcoming, and Sora enjoyed the feel of skin on skin.

Their lips parted and Riku was satisfied to see that Sora's rosy mouth was a bit deeper in color than normal. He wanted to mark Sora as a symbol to everyone that the boy belonged to him, but the thought of tarnishing the pristine honey colored skin seemed immoral and wrong. He didn't want to taint what he believed to be beautiful.

That didn't stop his lips from attacking the teen's neck and he placed smooth kisses from shoulder to jaw. Soon enough his teeth joined in, then his tongue where he lapped up the sweet tasting skin hungrily, rapidly falling in love with Sora's taste.

The younger teen was trying to take notice to the things Riku was doing, in hopes that he could imitate them and their effects. His breathing was shallower and he found himself aroused by the things that they were doing. His shirt was dragged up to his chest, exposing his torso and Riku's hand was making work of exploring his upper body. Sora couldn't resist the temptation and snuck both of his hands beneath the other's shirt, amazed by the soft feel of Riku's milky skin. The hard muscles contrasted the softness nicely and Sora soon found that feeling wasn't enough for him. While his head subconsciously moved to the side to allow Riku more room to continue his ministrations, he found himself tugging Riku's shirt up, past his chest and to his shoulders. He let out a small whimper, a shocker to both boys, when the shirt refused to budge any higher.

Riku couldn't withhold the chuckled from leaving his mouth and Sora shivered as the hot breath dusted over his moist neck. "You want this off me, Sora?" he asked in a husky tone. Another wave of shivers and Sora was easily turning into mush right there in Riku's hands. Why oh why had he delayed doing this? He would have to thank Kairi and hundred times over for encouraging him to do it.

Riku lifted his arms up and allowed Sora to rid him of his shirt. The boy's Adam's apple bobbled as he gulped fretfully. Blue eyes were impossibly wide as Riku's bare chest was exposed. The silverette, curious as to what Sora may do now, lay back against the headboard of the bed, stretching his body and giving Sora a perfect sight of himself.

His breath hitched, stuck in his throat. Again Sora gulped and could feel his hands shaking as he reached out to touch the exposed skin apprehensively. His fingertips barely ghosted over Riku's chest and the elder marveled the fact that Sora was here, straddling him and touching him, having kissed him and allowed him to touch as well. This was heaven, his less explicit fantasies coming true. It was more than he could hope for and what made it all the better was that Sora had initiated the entire thing.

Unadulterated curiosity captured Sora's features, Riku feeling his body temperature rise under the boy's fingers. He squirmed very subtly, getting nervous himself. Just looking at Sora's unmistakingly adorable face and feeling his tender touches was having effects on Riku's lower anatomy, and that wasn't something Sora was ready for, at least to his knowledge. This was a start, he wasn't going to do anything to scare the poor kid off.

A moan that was attempted to be hidden left Riku's lips as Sora, emboldened by the moment, leaned down to run his tongue over one defined chest muscle. Riku's hands shook with the desire to grasp a fistful of dark hair. His hands instead moved to rest on Sora's thighs, running up and down, to the inner and outer portions. His instincts were taking over and he lifted Sora's face to smash their lip together, rougher than necessary this time but Sora didn't seem to mind. He kissed back, not with matching vigor, but with a good amount.

Lips parted and for the first time Sora felt the odd feeling of a slick tongue invading his tongue's personal space. His eyes clenched shut tighter, doing his best not to pull away suddenly. It was undecided whether this foreign feel of another tongue on his was enjoyable or not. Carefully his tongue reached out to touch Riku's, who complied and enticed the other muscle into a dance.

It wasn't horrible, Sora settled, and he didn't pull away. He did his best to relax, get used to the feelings. His stomach was exploding with millions of butterflies. His body was warmer and he was grateful that Riku was pulling his shirt up and over his head, for fear that he was going to burn up soon. As soon as his shirt was off, hands attacked his skin, running along and giving him feel good tingles.

This was good. This was all good, he thought.

All of the sensations were too much, his head was foggy and he couldn't think straight. He just followed his body's instructions now, and the feeling of loosing control was rapidly becoming noticeable. Heat pooled in his belly and he felt like he was on fire. He gasped when a palm brushed over a nipple and a drawn out moan was released. Again the same spot was given attention, only this time with blunt fingertips.

The feeling stirred something new within him and he could feel his groin twitch strangely. The pressure that started below was the wake up call that brought the brunette back to his senses. He forced his body away from Riku's with a startled gasp, still panting as he looked at Riku with round, watery eyes.

Fearing he did something wrong, Riku didn't push the boy and felt a bit guilty for having lost control like he did. Everything had been pent up inside of him for so long, and Sora was offering him a moment of release. He didn't mean to get carried away.

Still, he was having a serious problem at the moment and he suddenly realized that Sora's bottom was awfully close to that problem. The boy looked frightened enough, he didn't need _that _to push him over the edge.

He slipped Sora from his lap gently and swung his legs over the bed. He looked back at the younger teen, seeing the eyes stare at him with worry. "It's okay," he promised and leaned to kiss him lovingly. "I have to take care of something." He didn't know if Sora understood or not. A blush wouldn't tell him since the boy's cheeks were flushed already.

Sora watched him go, retreating out the room. He sat back in bed, his breath still uneasy but returning to normal. His body still felt like it was on fire. He let out a shaky breath and look down, stunned to see a small bump between his legs. Embarrassingly he closed his legs and willed the problem to go away, hoping Riku wouldn't come back in and notice his little issue. Then again, he had taken a very faint notice to Riku's own problem. Could he possibly be…? Oh.

It gave him a small sense of pride to know that he was capable of drawing out _that _kind of reaction out of someone.

Ultimately, he decided, that was extremely pleasant and he had the urge to do it again. Maybe not right now. His mind was racing with thoughts, but over everything, he wished Riku was back here to gather him in his arms so they could sleep. Being around Riku intimately was obviously becoming easier and he felt excited and anxious to be hugged and wrapped in safe, warm arms.

Minutes rushed by and finally Riku returned, red tainting his cheeks. He smiled at Sora who watched him as he climbed back into bed. The lights were off, the moon not able to break through the clouds to shine in through the window. They both pulled the blanket up to their shoulders and Sora slid in closer to Riku, smiling easily as lithe arms brought him in in closer.

"You okay?" Riku asked, unsure.

Sora nodded, his spikes brushing over Riku's skin. "Yeah. I…liked that." He sat up and did his best to sight out the exact location of Riku's mouth, hoping to kiss him goodnight. He bit his lip and a hand guided him down, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss. Sora settled himself back down and yawned and snuggled into the warm body he rested on, mumbling one last thing sleepily.

"Thank you."

* * *

_I think it takes gaining knowledge of another's feelings for your own feelings to emerge. With that said, I don't think I would have realized that I liked Demyx in a different way if he never kissed me. _

_After the initial shock washed away, I was stuck in-between being astonished that I was kissing him back and unwary of my actions. Was it strange or not? In the end, I decided not. It wasn't anything but enjoyable. For the rest of our free time, we talked. I never did return to my kick ball game. _

_I wasn't complaining as Demyx announced that I was staying at his house tonight. He said that he wasn't going to allow me to go home. That just made me happy. No sense in going home and being abused on your birthday. At least with Demyx I was safe, and it was a much more preferable place to be. _

_It was reassuring that nothing was awkward between us after our new discovery. We walked to the beauty boutique as though nothing was different. On the contrary, everything was different. Our entire friendship wasn't so anymore, it was something more and we were too young to fully comprehend just what it was that we were getting into. At the same time we couldn't label ourselves as gay; we hardly understood the full meaning of that term. As far as we were concerned, we just liked each other in a different way than most best friends did. And that was okay. _

_Just to be on the safe side, until we were capable of understanding our situation further, no one else was to know what was going on. _

_After stumbling over a poor excuse to Mariana, explaining that I was allowed to stay at Demyx's for the weekend, until Monday (which she excepted with a doubtful look, but no discouragement, thankfully) I had found myself in the cozy leather seat of the woman's very nice BMW. She had immediately taken notice to the black and blue marking on my cheek and asked, (after gasping loudly and grasping her chest) what in the world happened to me. It stung that I wasn't able to tell her the truth, since I knew she would be able to help in some way. I shrugged, as nonchalant as possible, and retold my dynamic soap bar fable with a boisterous tone that hinted at my immature attitude and desperation for the story to be believed. She seemed to accept it and asked no further questions. _

_I was treated to a glorious birthday meal, all credit due to Nari and the cooking staff, and afterwards a three tiered birthday cake, decorated with mounds of purple frosting, had been whipped up quickly all in my honor. Never in a million years could I expect anything to even come within a hundred feet of this from my parents. They didn't do presents, let alone dinner each night. This was an amazing treat, and apparently it wasn't enough. _

_After giving out so many earnest words of 'thank you' that my tongue turned to sandpaper, I found that it wasn't over yet. It was always such a hard thing to say no when Mariana was in a cheerful mood. And add in the fact that, Arion, Demyx's father, was there as well. It was odd that Arion was there and not out somewhere on business, as he was often known to be. I've seen him around enough over the years that we established a good relationship. _

_Grudgingly I was forced to accept the shiny new iPod as a birthday present. I was expecting something nice, but this, in my own opinion, was too much. Sure I loved music, and of course I have wanted an iPod (what kind of kid didn't?) But this was a gift from parents, not your friend's parents. It didn't make sense, but I thanked them immensely and added in a bit more enthusiasm than what was really filling my veins into my plastered smile. Demyx's apologetic grin helped me feel more thankful. I knew he probably tried to stop Mariana from doing so much, and as much as I didn't like being spoiled like this by his parents, I would never give any of this away. _

_Sleeping with Demyx in his overly large bed was something that I'd done since we were at least seven. It was never awkward or strange, I felt a sense of belonging sleeping by his side. Tonight was different though. With the sudden change of our relationship, I wasn't sure if I was to expect something, or if he was expecting something out of me or not. Things weren't uncomfortable as we lay there, not talking, not sleeping. We were both lost in our own thoughts, I presumed, at least I knew I was. What was to happen now, was all I could think about. _

"_I'm glad you're here," Demyx spoke, shattering the silence that, until now, I hadn't even taken much notice to. I turned my head to the side, the blankets pulled up to my chin as the chill from the central air condition nipped at my skin. Demyx also had the blanket wrapped around him tightly as he turned to face me, looking thoughtful and relieved. "I like having you here, with me. I know that you're safe and not home."_

_For two young pre-teenager's, we could have some meaningful words to share. Any crap about kids not having a mature bone in their body was completely untrue. Demyx and I talked like real adults almost daily. We never had anything to hide from each other and the trust we had was incomparable. I trusted Demyx with my life, as he trusted me with his. We were best friends and soul brothers. Today we are…_

"_Dem," I said, but wasn't sure what to follow that up with. This was a tricky path to tread, though I knew that though the underlying layer of our relationship was changing, our friendship as a whole was still the same, meaning I had nothing to hold back. "You kissed me."_

_I said this bluntly and waited for his reply. He looked at me as if silently relaying, "duh." I felt the bed shift as he moved closer to me. "And you kissed me back," he answered, just as plainly. _

_His words were as true as the sun rising in the morning. I did kiss him back. The memory was still fresh and warm in my mind and heart, and the feel of his lips seemed to be engraved in my own. I smiled without intending to do so, causing a chain reaction as his lips upturned. _

"_So…what do we do?" I asked. Unsure, he shrugged._

_We were young. We never had relationships before. Demyx was my first kiss, and I was his. Things were going to change, regardless of how we felt about that change. It was a mystery that we were diving into, but luckily we were taking the plunge together. This was the next step in our lives, the next step into growing up. It was a scary thought, thinking that we were growing up, possibly at a faster rate than other kids our age. But living in my situation, you had to grow up, to learn to care for yourself, whether you have some help (as I do) or not. It was a delicate thing to be put through, and who you are when or if the circumstances you've been put under are over, depends on how you handle yourself. _

_I was a lot more mature than many people believed. I covered my advanced knowing of the real world with na__ïve ignorance and a fake expression. It worked and people believed what they saw. _

_Demyx, just as undecided as I was, said, "I'm not sure. I haven't done this before. I don't know what we really are supposed to do. I mean, do we try to hide it, or…date like everyone else?"_

_I assumed he was talking about the fact that we were both boys. The kids our age who started 'dating' were all guy-girl couples, at least to our knowledge. Guys liking guys wasn't really ridiculed in our world, but it wasn't praised to be completely normal. _

"_I think we should keep it to ourselves. At least for right now. I don't think…" I groped around in my mind for what I wanted to say. "I don't think anybody would get it, you know? 'Cause we're little kids."_

_He didn't say anything and I didn't have a vocal opinion on me anymore. I was sleepy and I could tell that Dem was too, since his eyes were getting kinda droopy. _

_We cuddled in close to each other, space residing between us, but not as much as there normally was. I watched him, he watched me, both of us smiling to each other, conversing without words. Our eyes said it all; me telling him that everything would be fine, we'll figure it out in time and telling him to sleep tight, have good dreams. He responded with the same look, adding on a final 'happy birthday.' _

_We fell asleep with no expectations, insensible to the world around us. _

* * *

**-wipes brow- Phew, that was a long one. Now, if I don't get a good response for this chappie (I worked pretty hard, especially so I could deliver it fast) than I may cry. I poured myself into that. **

**Part two shall be out soon (I hope). I'll get working on it right away!**

**Please review. They shall be my freshly baked chocolate chunk cookies. :D **


	24. Remember when Pt 2

**'Allo! I'm here. Thanks for the reviews, minna-san! I really appreciate the feedback and positive comments. **

**Not mine, never forget that. **

**As I always say, please enjoy and happy reading! **

* * *

He was warm, wrapped up in arms that were holding him tight. It brought an easy smile to his face, the feel of security overwhelming him. Even with his mind still half asleep, he was conscious enough to recognize the feeling of being held and protected. He was getting used to waking up, feeling loved and needed. Rapidly the feeling was seeping into his body and carving it into memory, making him yearn for it.

He shifted a little, snuggling further into the strong chest that he was pressed against, face buried in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. He was starting to wake up, sleep lifting from his body and allowing his brain to fully take over once more. His hands, clenched around the folds of the other's shirt tightened. He felt like he couldn't get close enough, like the heat wrapped around him couldn't warm him. He groaned a little, a whiny sound of need. A small, almost unheard chuckle and the arms around his drew him closer, held him tighter.

His lips upturned, gracing his face and he appeared serene, at peace. Eyes still closed, he lay his lips against the soft skin he was pressed against, leaving delicate trails of kisses, soft and dry along the lithe neck. Encouraged by the small intake of air, he flicked his tongue out, leaving a small trail along the hidden vein that became a bit more prominent as the neck was stretched to allow better access. Without holding back, he allowed his teeth to graze and was gifted with a low moan, hands running languidly over his body, trailing his ribs and down over his waist, coming to settle on his bottom where they squeezed approvingly.

Roxas felt happy to be able to pleasure Axel so early in the morning.

Unexpectedly there was movement behind him which made him stop his ministrations, tongue stuck out cutely, having been stopped in the middle of lavishing the skin beneath it. His body tensed, but the hands caressing him never stopped. Maybe he was imagining it?

Still, he was curious. So he turned his head back around, eyes still closed until he opened them to look at what was behind him. And to his immense confusion, his breath halted in his throat when he saw the fire locks of his boyfriend, who had just turned so he was facing him now. He was still asleep, breathing peacefully. Wait? Then who…?

Turning back around Roxas was met with the highly amused face of who he recognized to be none other than Marluxia, hands still moving and holding him and a evil smirk on his face. "You are more than welcome to continue with what you were doing, Roxas," he spoke, very deep and sultry. Roxas picked up on the indication that he had been enjoying the tongue treatment he had given him. But the blond was too garbled. He pushed away from Marluxia, the pink haired man letting him slip away without much of an argument.

Roxas pushed himself back into the familiar figure of Axel's body, the redhead now awake and having taken notice (or guessed) what had just happened. He didn't look angry, but he wasn't exactly a ball of morning sunshine either. He just gave Marluxia a blank look, questioning his presence without any words.

"I got here this morning, at like, one. It was snowing like a bitch." He looked too happy. Roxas was a morning person, and even he wasn't this…alive in the early hours of the day. The couple gave him looks, asking him why he had arrived at such an unruly time. Marluxia took it upon himself, sighing, to explain it. "You know I have a problem sleeping. And I was watching the late night news. And it was snowing outside and it was supposed to get worse early this morning. They were predicting school cancellations."

Axel moved his head back and forth a few times, hands rubbing at his eyes and the rest of his face before looking back at his friend with a very tired expression. He pulled Roxas back into his chest. "Why didn't you stay home?" he asked.

Marly shrugged and pulled the bed covers over his body. He was dressed in his own pajamas and he curled up, resting his head on Roxas' pillow. "I didn't want to get stuck at home all alone. So, I came here. I have a key, it wasn't a problem. I snuck in, dropped my stuff off in the guest room and decided to come sleep with you, since I didn't want to sleep alone. Then when I got in here, I found the two of you curled up. So then I thought, hey, two is better than one."

Blank stares. That was what greeted the end of Marluxia's explanation. He chose to ignore the looks and instead turned to the thought of the delectable sleep that he had been deprived of for most of the early morning.

Roxas had been pulled back into Axel's arms and a face was buried into the back of his neck. He shivered when he felt a nose nuzzle him, sending tingles throughout his body. It was early in the morning, but not too early that he couldn't get up. He guessed it was around seven or so, since the outside view of morning sun wasn't present to help him. This was his normal waking time. Besides, Marluxia said something about possible school cancellations, meaning he would have to check it out so he knew if he should jump in the shower and get ready or just enjoy his free given day.

He pushed the blankets back and started to wiggle from Axel's hold, unsuccessful with his attempt. He was pulled tighter. It was comfortable and he was seriously tempted to give in right there, let Axel have his way and stay hidden in his loving embrace. But he wasn't someone who could just lay in bed, especially since he knew his boyfriend was just going to go back to sleep anyway. Add in the fact that Marly was pressed close to him as well and he knew that it was time for him to get up and out.

"Axel, I want to get up."

The arms pulled him closer and the redhead groaned in protest.

He felt a bit guilty for wanting to leave the sanctity of the strong arms. It wouldn't be so bad. Actually, with the increasing attention to the situation, it was becoming more and more appealing. He didn't want to admit defeat, so instead of claiming to himself that this was him giving in to Axel's wishes, he instead told himself that this was his own desire of wanting to be held.

Settling back down, Roxas curled up into the other body, his head resting under Axel's chin. He felt a sense of contentment when listening to the even breathing, giving hint that Axel may have already drifted off. Though his body went slack with sleep, Axel's arms still held him possessively. Roxas eased off into a mindless state, not even being bothered that a second pair of arms came round to hold him from behind.

* * *

Hayner was apprehensive about sitting in his living room with the news on the television and a blanket draped not only around him, but Seifer as well. He sat in the far corner of the couch, looking like a brooding monster, while Seifer was forced to sit in the middle as to allow even distribution of the blanket. The pair vaguely took in the morning news reports and focused more on the listings of closed schools and businesses.

Sure enough, the name of their college reported that classes for TTCC were cancelled, at least for today.

According to the weather reports, the amount of snow that fell between yesterday morning and this morning had been record breaking. Never had the first snowfall of the winter brought so much of the crystallized raindrops. And still, even now the snow continued to fall at an alarming rate. The roads were slick with solid ice and covered over with fresh sleet that was quickly freezing. It seemed as though the snow gods were furious for no apparent reason and were spurting the cold substance at them in hopes of sealing them away in their homes.

Hayner looked over at Seifer, frowning prominently, after hearing the clicking of buttons. He took notice to the cell phone in his hands and wondered who he was talking to and what they were talking about. Peculiar to himself, his frown deepened when he was left in the dark. He caught his resentment for the other blond and patronized himself for his ridiculous inner feelings.

It was so strange, the feeling of possessiveness. It had come so suddenly and unexpectedly that he was unclear of how to go about it. He was possessive of Seifer? No way, never. That just wasn't possible. Even with their confessions out of the way and the promise of a relationship, despite having to be secretive about it, he never imagined such feelings developing. Maybe a lessening of annoyance with Seifer or a bit more compassion for him, but never possessiveness. It was insane.

"Who're you talking to?" he asked and that erupted with an internal battle. Did he not just go over the ludicrous feelings? Suppress, that was the answer. Not acting on those feelings.

"Raijin," Seifer answered without looking up. He had noticed Hayner watching him out of the corner of his eye and wondered what could be on his mind. He smirked in his head. Could little Hayner be jealous that he was talking to someone other than him? How cute, now he felt loved.

Just moments previously his phone had vibrated from its resting place next to his thigh. He read the message that was sent to him, questions quickly forming in his mind.

_Fuu is taking the test. We'll known for sure now, ya know._

The first thing Seifer wondered about was why they, or rather she, had waited so long to take the pregnancy test. And if she was still feeling sick, the answer was almost undeniable. Not only that but it was eight in the morning. Who took a pregnancy test at eight in the fucking morning? He could only shake his head, a faint 'women' being murmured up there. Decidedly, he was lucky for being with another guy, someone he could relate to and beat the crap out of without tears and whiny bitching. Then again, with Hayner the bitching was sure to remain. But on the bright side, the fiesty blond couldn't get knocked up.

_What took her so long to take it?_

Seifer made that his reply and he now held the phone in his hand, waiting patiently to get his answer. He noticed that Hayner's attention returned to the television, but he knew there was some curiosity brewing inside of him. Hayner wasn't someone that barged into another person's business and he wasn't much for asking for details. He just sat back and let his inquisitiveness eat at him.

As much as he loved to make people suffer and squirm, he knew Hayner would break. "Fuu's taking a pregnancy test," he informed the boy and opened his phone as it vibrated.

_She's nervous, ya know. She locked me out of the bathroom. _

Seifer rolled his eyes. The girl had to pee on a stick. No one wants their boyfriend there for that event. With expert texting fingers he replied, _Let me know how it goes. You nervous?_ He actually chuckled out loud after hitting the send button. He could see Rai pacing back and forth in their small apartment, hands gripping his phone until his knuckles turned white from strain. The poor guy was probably sweating bullets and wearing a hole in the floor.

"Why is she taking it now? Shouldn't she have taken it days ago?" Hayner inquired calmly. Again, as the subject was brought up, he was re-informed that he was in on a secret that he probably shouldn't know. It was almost an uncomfortable thing and he felt like the outcast suddenly. With a scowl he sunk down further into the couch and brought the blanket up to his chin.

Just then Seifer remembered that Hayner didn't understand the complications that reinforced Fuu's fright. He wasn't aware of what had happened to Fuu when she was younger and the repercussions it had now. "Look, Fuu's background is a little messy." He sighed and knew he'd have to explain himself. "No telling anyone and don't let either Fuu or Rai know I told you this."

Hayner, ears perked and at attention, nodded his head.

Where to start, Seifer thought to himself. "Fuu was abandoned as a baby."

Right off the bat, things began to click in Hayner's mind, but he also felt a sense of unwanted surprise. He kept his mouth shut as his stomach dropped.

"She ended up in an orphanage. Apparently, or as far as she remembers, she never talked or anything, so everyone just thought that there was something wrong with her up here." He pointed to his head of slightly misshapen blond hair. "That wasn't the case. She just didn't want to talk. The other kids in the orphanage weren't particularly accepting of her," Seifer spoke with underlying hostility. "She ended up running off when she was ten."

With knit brows, Hayner's question remained at the tip of his tongue and read through his eyes. Seifer knew what he was asking.

"Rai and I had been friends and we found her nearby Rai's house. We befriended her easily, even though she wouldn't talk to us. She just seemed to follow us and go with whatever we were saying." With remembrance shining in his blue eyes, Seifer continued, "She and Rai just seemed to instantly connect. And one day we took her to Rai's house and she ended up meeting his folks." With a random need for contact, Seifer reached out and grabbed Hayner, pulling him closer to him and locking his arms around his waist. "That was a big explosion when they started asking questions about her. Eventually she responded and we learned that she had no parents or home or anything."

How horrible, Hayner thought. In the years he'd known her, Hayner hadn't had any particular feelings towards the girl. He didn't know her well enough to decide what to feel. There was no hate or dislike, aside from the fact that she had always been running around with Seifer. But even after putting that aside, he didn't know what to really think of her.

After listening to this, though, he felt a pang of sympathy that he was sure she wouldn't like to accept. It wasn't pity exactly, more like understanding. The reasons for never suggesting adoption to her came to life and held great meaning.

"It's funny," Seifer said, almost sounding disconnected. This side of his childhood friend was new to Hayner. Seifer was always the one to seem spot on, hardly reminiscent or thinking of anything to lose his focus. "It took time, and it was a bit messy, but Rai's parents ended up taking full guardianship of her. They were going to adopt her as a daughter, but by the time they had permission and everything was settled…" he trailed away and left the sentence hanging. Hayner had a good grasp of what was to be said next. "She and Rai were already together." And right there he was proven correct.

_I think she's crying._

This was the newest message from Rai. Seifer shook his head and quickly texted him back, _Then get in there and comfort her._

Hayner, lost in his own thoughts, rested his head on Seifer's shoulder. This wasn't normal behavior and Seifer concluded that this was only an action performed when the sandy blond was distracted by his own thoughts.

"I don't know how anyone could do it," Hayner thought out loud moments later. His eyes were fixed on the TV but he wasn't processing anything he saw. "How can you just leave your child without knowing what's going to happen to them?"

Seifer didn't reply to that thought. He didn't know what to say because he didn't understand it either. Fuu didn't come across as a sweet girl to anyone, himself included. But she did have a charm to her, hidden so deeply that it took years of getting to know her to find it. He'd seen that charm, though it was displayed on rare occasions. Thinking that a girl like her was just left on her own when she was defenseless made even a toughie like him ache. It was inhumane in his opinion, especially since there were plenty of other options to fall back onto.

The only condolence he could offer Hayner to ease the boy's mind was physical touch. He already had a tight hold on his secret lover, so it was easy to pull him into his lap. Holding him close, Seifer turned Hayner's head as to lay a sweet kiss on unsuspecting lips with uncharacteristic tenderness that he wasn't known for. And the dirty blond had no desire to fight it and kissed back, pleased once again that he was actually involved in the act of kissing Seifer.

"Oh now, isn't this a new development!"

The voice was excited and startled the two boys into separating. Hayner remained in Seifer's lap with a stunned look and blood rushing to his cheeks. The older boy, on the other hand, looked around the back of the couch at Hayner's mom with a look of pride and success. If not the world, then the parents would be the next best thing to have knowledge of their relationship. In a way he was glad they were caught, knowing that there could be slight repercussions such as the folks being very unpleased with their sons being gay together. "Mornin'," he quipped cheerfully, an act he played around his lover's mother.

"Well isn't this a sight to walk into first thing in the morning. And if I do say, it's about time. Honestly, I've been waiting for something to happen between the two of you since you were eight." The blond woman laughed out loud, her eyes filled with mirth.

Hayner, body heat rising to an alarming degree, hid his face in the crook of Seifer's neck and muttered, "Just don't say anything, okay mom? We're keeping this under wraps."

With a slight pout, the woman understood and focused her eyes on her son who was being soothed with not-so-Seifer kindness. "I understand sweetie," she complied. With her right hand she made a motion as though zipping her lips shut. "Your secret is safe with me, although your father won't be as displeased as you may think. He should be let in as well."

Hayner didn't reply and didn't move from nuzzling his nose into the heat of the blond's neck either. Satisfied with his position, he relaxed his tenseness that occurred when his mother first spoke and eased under the fingertips rubbing circles on his lower back.

Smiling endearingly, Hayner's mom said, "I'll get breakfast started. I think I'll be stuck here for the day. That snow really came down last night. And it's still falling!" With thrown up arms, she looked out the window with a disapproving gaze and clucked her tongue.

As if scheduled, right after she left the room did Seifer's phone vibrate. Instead of a text message, it was an actual call. With little difficulty was he able to switch the phone from his left to right hand around Hayner's frame and put it to his ear. His heart was beating at a slightly faster pace, knowing that Rai was on the other line of the phone.

"And…?" That was his greeting and he felt strange listening to the other end of the line. He could have sworn he heard the smallest of sniffles on the other end and he unconsciously held Hayner tighter with his free arm. His brows were drawn together as he listened to the quietness that greeted him. Hayner was looking up at him now, expectancy in his brown eyes.

It was offsetting to know that that sniffle belonged to Fuu. The girl didn't cry. Ever. She got upset like any human being and there were points when you would wait for a tear to make an appearance, but that time never came. Knowing that she was upset enough to make some sound hinting to it was alarming. He already knew what the result was.

After much hesitation, Rai spoke, "It's a little pink plus sign, ya know."

* * *

_Things weren't always bad for me. It wasn't perfect, far from it. I was born poor and I grew up poor. My mom had always had problems. She'd been that way for a long time. _

_Supposedly she had been diagnosed with maniac depression as a teenager. She'd improved, if only slightly over the years. By the time she had come to be pregnant with me, she had appeared to be a normal girl with no real drive in life. I was the set back that just made things worse. _

_I'm not sure where I would be if my grandmother wasn't around when I was little. I couldn't remember too far back, but I vaguely remember my grandma being around almost constantly. I'm sure that most of my nights were spent in her house. And if my memory serves me well, my mother was almost always clinging to her for help and support. The older woman must have been run down, but she never showed it. _

_I remember one memory. It's highly random, but for some reason it stuck in my mind. It was of me, standing on the black and white checkered floor of the kitchen, doing my best to look up at the counter. I was young and short, so my vision couldn't quite reach over the countertop. _

_The smell of the cooking pancakes wasn't stored in memory, but I do recall that that was what was being made. Then I remember being picked up in the warm arms, feeble by age, but strong none-the-less. And I helped pour the pancake batter onto the sizzling griddle. Then I remember the pain of the bit of batter that bubbled and splattered, splashing over my hand with searing heat. I remember crying, holding my offended hand. Then there came the cool washcloth wiping the mess away and the kind eyes and soothing words my grandmother offered. _

_Sniffling, I looked back at her with watery eyes as she bent down and kissed my hand, not physically ridding the pain away, but making dealing with it easier. _

_That woman was my safe haven, my caretaker. She cared for me when my mother was incapable of it, which was near constantly. It sadden me, not then but later on, to think that she had to take on the roll of mother instead of grandmother, but I was eternally grateful to her. Growing up, she was my best friend. She kept me safe from the anger of my parents, from their irresponsible ways. _

_She welcomed Demyx into our tight circle when he and I became friends. He grew just as attached to her as I was in the smallest amount of time. I was happy. It was like my parents didn't exist and Demyx and Grandma were my family, the people I loved most. It was a mature thing for a young child to think, but I was a child who was forced to grow up faster than others. _

_But not all good things last. Everything comes to an end at some point, including life. _

_I was eight when Grandma passed away. Everything went to hell from there. _

_I was forced back into the small, worthless house my parents occupied, shoved into the small dirty bedroom to sit and wait, frightened, unsure of what was to happen to me. I cried for weeks on end, not knowing what was to become of me. _

_That was when everything truly took a downwards spiral. _

_Being so attached to her mother, my mom had taken her death extremely hard. And she refused to sympathize with me, refused to acknowledge that we both were suffering a terrible loss. No, she needed someone to blame. She rejected the idea of a natural death caused by old age. And suddenly I found myself at the receiving end of her sorrowful wrath, being blamed for making the woman work so hard to take care of me. _

_I was eight, I didn't know better. I couldn't very well raise my voice and say that it was she who should be blamed, having worried my grandmother sick with going out every night, coming home either drunk or high or not at all. For having sunk into depression periods, not eating and refusing to talk. _

_If anyone was to be blamed, it was my mother, not me. But I didn't say anything. I absorbed all that I was told. I killed her, I was a burden, I was useless, I was too much work, I was needy, a brat, spoiled rotten and no good. That was what I was told, and that was what I was taught from that moment on. _

_I understood why my mother hated me. But I wasn't quite sure where my father's anger was born from. He hit me, used crude and degrading words. I couldn't even begin to question why he was still in my life, given that neither of my parents loved each other. I was accidentally conceived, that didn't mean that they had to stay together. _

_When I was older, I found out that it was for financial reasons. Money came and went between the two. Everyday they would holler and scream at the other, sometimes resorting to violence. But they needed each other, needed to get a fix from the other. They were together for money, alcohol, and drugs. I was just the inconvenience to both of them. _

_Over the years, as things regressed to getting worse and worse, I began to wonder why they kept me around. Sure when they weren't yelling at me or hitting me they ignored me. But why was I still here? I'd tried to run away, any sane child put in my situation would. Each time I was hunted down, brought home and given one hell of a beating, the blows always being expertly delivered to places that were easy to cover. _

_They didn't want me around, yet they didn't want me to leave either. _

_Then it clicked. Well, it didn't really click, but this idea grew on me, supplied me with some reasonable explanation that made sense and was the only realistic conclusion I could come to. _

_I was just their punching bag. The object to take a swing at, releasing their anger and negative emotions upon, something to give a good tongue lashing to, if only to make them feel better about themselves and have a person to blame. That's all it was. They were sick people, but I took it. I took everything they had to dish out and said nothing about it. What was I to do against them? Nothing, that's what. _

_Besides that though, I realized I also had a mouth. Run off, say one thing to the right person and bam! Police and Social Service workers would be knocking on the front door. Couldn't have a bounty over their head, could they? No, if I spilled the beans as to what home to me was, they'd be in for it, and they couldn't let that happen. They didn't worry about me when I was at school, probably thinking I was too intimidated by their wrath to really do something about it. Maybe they think I'm too worried about what would happen to me. I doubted it. That required too much intraspection._

_I always tried to understand what my mother felt when she found out she was pregnant with me. I'm sure I was a major setback, something unexpected. No adoption, no abortion? I could only guess that Grandma had something to do about it. She had always told me, "I'm so glad you're here with me." Those words had lost their meaning, not that they ever truly held one. But thinking back on it now, there was some underlying message beneath those tender words. Maybe she did convince my mom to keep me. Alright, that was understandable. Still raised the question to why I was kept after Grandma passed away, but the Punching Bag Theory came back to me and silenced my question._

_I wonder if she cried when I was born. Or did she just sigh with relief that she was no longer carrying around the extra eight pounds, thirteen ounces of her first and only child. Did she try to actually be a good mother or was I handed over to Grandma and left without a mother as a baby. Questions unanswered and maybe that was a good thing. _

_To this day, I never understood how people had the ability to hit a child, to ignore them and use them to vent. As an older teen, sitting in the park with Demyx as we ate ice cream in the summer heat and watched the lively spirited kids running around playing tag, their faces bright with laughter, it was unimaginable how something so horrible could happen to me, day after day. _

_Heartbreaking, yes, but something that shaped me into being tough and steeled plated when it was necessary. Still, I had a huge soft spot that was easily prodded at. _

_I leaned my head on Demyx's shoulder, comforted by my boyfriend's presence. At least someone loved me. He was my escape. But I needed more. I needed something to numb the pain in his absence. But what?_

_He leaned his head on mine and held my free hand tightly in his own. I didn't smile on the outside, but inside I was at peace, if only for a moment as we watched the kids run around, free to be happy. _

* * *

Neither Roxas nor Zexion could understand the disheartened mood that wafted around the room. Both Axel and Demyx looked so down, unlike their normal witty and lighthearted selves. It was plain as day that something was amidst, but just what the problem was wasn't as obvious as they could have hoped for.

One thing Roxas did seem to find, not necessarily strange but different, was Axel's sudden clinginess. He was normally clingy, loving to hold the blond at any given chance, loving to fondle him much to his boyfriend's displeasure of the overbearing-ness. Today though, Axel just refused to let go. So much that Roxas endured being carried down to the living room from their bedroom, cradled in comforting arms like a baby. The gesture was nice, but the reason was questionable. And when he had protested and asked Axel what he was doing, the redhead replied with a simple, "I just want to hold you."

Still, there was something off and a finger couldn't be placed upon just what it was.

At the moment Roxas was, not exactly forcibly but it wasn't freewill either, huddled into Axel's lap on the couch with the elder's lips seemingly stuck to his neck. Not an unwanted predicament, just not something he was comfortable with when Demyx and Zexion occupied the loveseat and were in audible range of the moan that was threatening to fall from his lips.

He pushed at Axel's chest, trying to signal that this wasn't the appropriate time, or rather, place. At the same time, it _did_ feel good and the thought of losing the feel of the plush lips decorating his neck wasn't exactly favorable. Even more disconcerting was the feel of Demyx's eyes flickering to them every so often and Zexion's obvious acknowledgement and discomfort at what was happening. He pushed against Axel harder but was met with resistance on the redhead's part.

"Ow, shit!"

Surprising everyone, the loud curse coming from upstairs caused all heads to turn to the second landing where Marluxia emerged from the guest room, holding something that looked like an odd clump of grey or a grey ball of something. He held it out before him, as though frightened that it would attempt to bite him. He shuffled to the stairs and descended them, careful to not trip on his sweatpants on the way down. His steps slowed as he walked around to the fireplace and to the living area. Standing before the rest of the group, he sighed dramatically before smirking. "Good morning."

Again, for the second time that day he was greeted with blank looks. No one said anything as they glanced from Marluxia, looking still tired and bed roused, to the small object he held out before him. It was struggling, trying to break free from his grasp. A small hiss was emitted from it, but it's small size made it appear anything but intimidating.

"Meet Thumper," Marluxia announced and set the tiny kitten on the coffee table, as though setting the poor thing on display. Instinctively the animal backed away to the edge of the table, hissing once more and glaring at the group.

"And as you can see," the pink haired man went on, reached a hand out to ruffle the little puffball. He was growled at and he halted his actions. "He doesn't like me very much."

Thumper, as Marluxia called it, was a tiny little thing. It was possibly very scrawny under the mounds of fluffed up fur. Its fur gave the illusion that the kitten was a moving ball of cotton or cotton candy. It's small eyes were hooded, making it look like it was glaring (which it might have been, giving its reaction to seeing everyone) and its nose was pushed up piggishly, making it look like it's brows were drawn down, trying to look menacing. Truth be told, it was anything but.

"I don't know if its frightening or adorable," Demyx spoke. He got up from the loveseat and approached the table, Thumper backing away cautiously. He held a hand out, extending a finger in an attempt to entice the kitten to approach him. Much to his displeasure, Demyx was rewarded with a feral hiss and a swiping of claws that nicked his finger. With a hiss of his own, he immediately went to suck on his wounded appendage. "Where'd you find it?"

With a shrug, Marluxia dropped into the couch beside Roxas heavily, his hand reaching out to stroke the blond's thigh teasingly. He glanced sideways and his blue eyes were met by green ones that told him not to touch. With one last pat to the leg, Marly brought the hand back to his side. "I found him on the side of the road. Poor thing was scrambling for shelter out of the snow." He pulled the sleeve of his long sleeve blue navy shirt up, displaying an array of scratches. "Scratched the shit out of me. Little bastard is lucky I decided to keep him."

Demyx continued to try and coax the little puffball to approach him with no luck whatsoever. After getting closer still, Thumper decided it was time to get away and jumped from the table, tearing across the floor and running off towards the kitchen. Rejected, Demyx fell back onto the couch and cozzied back up against Zexion.

Roxas looked up at Axel to see his brows knit together and he was staring off at the fireplace as though he were trying to light it with his mind. Concern flashed through him and almost unconsciously did he raise a hand up and stroke the pale cheek. Rough with stubble, he allowed the back of his fingers to brush over the skin, asking without words what was wrong.

Axel looked down with troubled eyes. His cravings surged internally and he'd been doing his best to resist the urge to rush the blond upstairs and ravish him. That was always his first thought when something he'd rather not think about was lingering in his mind. He needed a distraction, something to keep his mind off of everything. A mind number, that was always the key when he felt like this. And beginning when he was a teenager, he had realized that there was one thing that distracted him better than anything.

Sex or anything physical.

It was a bad thing to start, a habit he was ashamed of getting into. But it was like a drug, that whenever his mood sunk because of memories or a bad event taking place, his cravings for physical contact became almost unbearable. Luckily there were times where his attitude was the complete opposite and he'd prefer to be left alone to mope and deal with it. But with the small body wrapped up in his arms, he wanted nothing more than to kiss away the thoughts floating in his mind and replace the negativity with blazing passion.

The hand stroking his face was edging him further to the point of no return. He leaned into the touch and allowed his hands to slither under the soft material of Roxas' shirt. He kissed the palm that cupped his face, eyes that were previously closed now opening and clouded with lust. Ignoring the other people around them, he vaguely heard the television that was turned on, knowing that they had something else to watch. He kissed Roxas, hard on the lips without a care in the world. His lips moved feverishly and his hold on the younger teen became tighter.

His tongue probed at soft lips. He picked up on the sheer hesitance coming from his boyfriend but did his utmost to convince him to go along, to not worry about anything else. It was almost forceful, his move to open Roxas' mouth and allow him to explore and entice the other tongue to dance. Still tense with the others being around, Roxas didn't easily give in to Axel's request and it became evident that the redhead was frustrated with the blond's lack of participation. He pulled his lips away with a sigh that relayed just how he felt and instead went back to his previous action of attacking the boy's neck.

The blond musician was watching the two and he felt annoyed himself when he heard Axel's faint sigh of frustration. He understood what was going on in the redhead's mind, having gone through this particular day each year since the incident. By the confused look that adorned Roxas' face when the intimate touching first started, he was sure that Axel had not told Roxas what day it was and he found that unfair for the younger blond. He was tweaked at Axel on the inside, but he was almost distraught, since he knew what the other was going through and what he needed.

Still, Axel couldn't just use Roxas when the boy didn't even know what was going on. Hell, he knew that the flustered man couldn't use anyone and that this habit of his had to at least diminish slightly, if not vanish completely. It was one thing when it was him, having been through this several times. Roxas was a whole new story and Demyx knew that Axel had to be talked to. Not only that, but the confused blond, as well as his own boyfriend (who he was picking up curious vibes from) needed to be informed on just what today was. Marluxia could handle that. He knew that he was the only one who could set Axel straight.

"Axel, come help me with the laundry," Demyx spoke while standing, leaving the warmth of Zexion. As he walked away, he didn't stop to wait for any words of complaint, understanding that Axel might protest if given the chance. Then again, Axel never really did go against Demyx's wishes.

With a low growl, Axel kissed Roxas one last time and stood up and followed his best friend to the laundry room.

Before he had left, Demyx gave Marluxia a look, telling him that it was his turn to take the reigns, that this was his show now. Instantly the rose haired man understood, knowing what he was to do. When the pair that walked off and was out of earshot, he let out a long breath while closing his eyes, stretching back and relaxing against the couch. "Confused, aren't you two?" he questioned, sure that he startled them both. Cracking an eye open, he noticed Roxas, a hand cupping his neck, seemingly trying to hide the marks that were becoming more and more evident. Zexion was doing his best to look uninterested, wanting to give Marluxia the impression that he had thought incorrectly, making himself appear to not have questions on his mind. But he wasn't fooling anyone, no matter how composed his disposition was.

Neither of the clueless ones spoke and Marly dove in, getting straight to the point. "Not to scare ya kid," he started, turning to Roxas, "but don't be afraid to say 'no' to Axel anytime today."

Even more befuddled, Roxas didn't ask with words, rather his eyes. He was still covering his neck and huddled into the corner of the couch, watching Marluxia apprehensively. He reminded Marly of Thumper who was hiding who knows where. Zexion looked on with attached interest, only trying so hard to conceal the fact. He wanted to know what was going on, just as much as Roxas did. All three friends were acting out of their element.

"Look, there really isn't any beating around the bush with this matter." He paused and contemplated reached out to touch Roxas in an innocent way. A brush of the hand or a reassuring touch on the shoulder. No, that wasn't really his style and he was sure the blond wouldn't appreciate it. He turned again so he was talking more to the room, to both the boys sitting with him. "Axel's mother took her life on this day, five years ago."

* * *

_My whole life I'd thought she was crazy. It wasn't that bad when I was younger, but as the years progressed, so did her depression and ultimately here downfall was inevitable. I never thought she'd do anything drastic, only because she had threatened to for so long but never followed through with anything to said. There wasn't any concern within me to watch her closely, wanting to make sure she really didn't hurt herself. _

_I'd always felt horrible for having a serious lack of concern about my mother, but she didn't feel anything of the sort for me either, so I became used to the idea that our feelings were mutual. The only difference was that I didn't feel misdirected hatred for her as she did for me. She hated me because she hated herself and the life she had. I was just included in the shitty life she lead, so I guess her anger really couldn't be considered misdirected. _

_It was only two months after my fifteenth birthday. I knew I couldn't stay at Demyx's house for another night, given that I'd stayed there three nights in a row. I hadn't talked to my parents for three days and I was apprehensive as to what I may walk into when I got home. _

_I braced myself as I walked up the porch, opening the front door. I was greeted with silence but I could the feel the presence of someone. Be it mom or dad or some stranger, I didn't know. I wasn't about to stop and look around for that person. My first and final destination was my bedroom where I would shut the door quietly and hope that no one realized I was home. There I would sit and wait, listen for movement about the house and do my best to immerse myself in reading or something to keep me occupied and distracted. _

_I didn't read or anything of the like though. Instead I had the slim silver phone that had been given to me for my birthday. For the past two months I kept the thing with me at all times and many times I would find myself staring at one name. Demmykins, it read. That was my own personal nickname for him. I just stay, for minutes on end, staring at the name with a stupid dreamy look, smiling like a fool. My savior, my saving grace. That's what he was. He'd gotten me the phone and told me that I was to call him anytime of the day or night if something went wrong. No matter the time, he'd be here to save me, like an angel to take me away. My stomach fluttered every time I opened the phone and saw his name and I found myself grinning, just like I was now. I never did call him when I truly needed him, only because I didn't want him to see me freaked out or distressed. I forwent the purpose of the phone and only texted him when things were good. _

_Even though I was distracted by the phone, I could pick up that there was something off about the atmosphere tonight. Everything just seemed heavy, tense, and very ominous. Despite having a stupid grin on my face, my heart beat was faster than normal and my skin seemed to crackle, sensitized to the strange feeling in the air. I felt like this only when mom was in a severely drastic mood. I knew at times like these to never make a sound, not even so much as to stand off my bed, my footfalls possibly triggering a signal that I was awake and easy to get to. _

_So I stayed in bed, huddled into the corner. I didn't get off the bed to change my clothes. I didn't get up to do anything at all. I stayed on that bed for hours, long after I had shut the phone and my upturned lips went the opposite direction. There was nothing else I could do but sit and wait for whatever it was that was going to happen. _

_It turned into one of those nail biting moments. Waiting was a hard part, not knowing what was going on was even harder. Part of me was convinced that I was overreacting, that everything would be fine. I wanted to be sure that dad was passed out and mom was out for the night. But I couldn't convince myself of anything other than there was something terribly wrong in this house tonight. This was mom's mood, no doubt about that. How she would act was unpredictable and that didn't settle well with me. She could either come and find me and take her anger out that way like she often did, but the other possibility was that she had slunk off to her room to dig into her drug stash and wallow in self pity and misery for the night. The choice I preferred was obvious, but things were unpredictable. _

_It took nearly half an hour before my answer came. It was dark outside, clear and cloudless, allowing the moonlight to file into my room. I ended up staring at one moonbeam that lit a soft circle onto the floor for what seemed like hours. The bang of my door being flung open, the crashing of the wooden door smacking into the wall startling me, causing me to jump in surprise. _

_The first thing I saw was the crazed look in her eyes. _

_Lips sealed, body unmoving. I froze, like an animal in danger, instincts taking over and controlling me into a frozen statue, perfectly still. Any sudden movement could set her off. _

_She just stood in my doorway, staring right at me and breathing strangely. I could smell the smoke of whatever she smoked in the air, smelling stale and unpleasant. I had a good feeling that whatever that scent was wasn't the only thing she had done tonight. She was dangerous in the way that she loved to mix her drugs, taking several different types a night. Add in the harsh scent of alcohol in the air and I knew that this night would be one to remember. _

_I flinched when she took the first step into my room. I backed away, wanting to put distance between the two of us. But I had a wall behind my back and no supernatural power to melt into it. I had a boundary to keep me from escaping. She could just keep coming till I was in reach. I thought she was going to do just that, but she stopped, right before my bed. She staggered, obviously uneasy on her feet and just looked at me. Her eyes were not narrowed, but they held such disgust and unlikable feelings. She did not like me and she did not like herself. Something was about to happen, everything inside of me was telling me this and my body went wild with preparation of what that could be. My free will was lost and my brain took over, a dictator with all the answers. _

"_Axel," she spoke, that word not spoken with a mother's love. It was slurred with the effects of alcohol and a warning to take cover. "Why are you here? Why are you still alive?"_

_It was the freakiest thing, having to listen to your own mother speak these words with no feeling. And she was sincerely asking me this, I could just tell. I didn't answer and that didn't make her any happier, but I knew she would still sink lower if I did answer her. _

"_Why am I still alive? Baby, why aren't we dead yet?"_

_Her voice was small, like a confused child wanting an answer. Her face was scary, unlively and pale as snow in the moonlight. I would have backed away further if I had the will to move. I felt the prickling of tears start because I was so frightened. She'd never been this way. I'd seen my mother lash out in anger, but never have I seen her so dead and scared. The anger resided though, waiting to be unleashed. _

_Her moods always snapped at the blink of an eye. I thought I was used to it. I should have known that I was never prepared for anything my parents could dish out, mom especially. I knew she was unstable, but I never did fathom just how out of it she was. She will break one day, I had told myself. And I realized it now, with rising trepidation that this was the breaking point. _

"_Why aren't you dead Axel!" she hollered at me. Her face scrunched up with agony and anger. A whimper was caught in my throat. Don't answer her, don't do anything, just stay silent. Those were my goals, what I knew I had to do to prevent anything too horrific from falling upon me. "Answer me! Tell me why you're here!"_

_I don't know! My mind was shouting, crying out with desperation for her to leave. My legs were scrunched up to my chest, my arms pulled in close. I couldn't look at her, wanting to shield myself first. My head was ducked down, my chin tucked away behind my knees. _

"_I fucking hate you! I always have, you ruined everything! Stupid fuck up, that's what you are! I can't stand you, I can't stand your father! I hate you all!"_

_Her anger was always her most prominent feature. Just walking by her casually on the street, it was so easy to feel the burning aurora that wafted around her. It was so strong, it could affect you as well, make you feel angry. Inside and out, she was just not a nice person and she resented everything in this world. _

"_I have to get out of here. I have to get out! Get out get out get out get out get out!" _

_She was chanting this, slurred as it might be. Something possessed me to pick my head up just the tiniest amount. Now her green eyes were narrowed, glaring through me and trying to make me drop dead. The intensity of the glare was intimidating and hurtful at the same time. She wanted me gone, or better yet, she wanted out of this life. All hope was given up and defeat just read across her face. _

_And behind her back a knife was pulled. My first thought was that this was the end, she was going to kill me. I was falling under the pressure and tension in the room. I didn't want to do it, but I had no choice but to expect that this was the end, I would never leave this room. The silver cell phone was pressed tightly to my chest, Demmykins' number in there waiting to help me. I couldn't do it. I couldn't call him. All the things that I never said to him flooded my mind like a torrential rainfall, each raindrop pounding my heart painfully._

"_Look what you've done to me!" she continued on. The blade glistened in the light, silver death being reflected. My eyes were trained on the object, my ears tuned into her words. "You ruined my life you ruined your father's life you killed my mother and you're killing me!"_

_What was it that was talking? Was this her own mindset, unbalanced and full of depression, or was this the drugs, fueling her along mindlessly? _

"_Mommy hates you Axel. Got that? She always has and always will."_

_Tears were streaming down my cheeks now. My heart was racing with panic. My blood was frozen in my veins and my entire body was cold and numb. My stomach hurt, my head hurt and I was chocked up with fear. I'd never been as terrified as I was right then. All the years of abuse couldn't even come close to the nightmare this night was turning out to be. _

_The first slice from the blade was her forearm. A long stroke was all it took from the large butcher knife. The red line was deep and disgusting and my eyes refused to look away, no matter how hard I tried to turn my head. I felt like watching this was the ultimate punishment she could dish out against me. _

_She kept going. A new line, each one higher up her arm. I cried harder, wanting to tell her to stop. I couldn't make a sound. I couldn't even let out a sob. I was shaking visibly and chills were continuously splitting my spine. _

_Laughing. She was laughing now, drunk and stupid and high. She was enjoying this, the pain and the possibilities drawn from this. She was feeding off my distress like a starved beast. The blade licked her skin, sinking its metaphorical teeth in deeper and deeper still. She spoke, "You are going to live. You are going to live knowing that you have taking someone's life, live through the true experience. This is you slicing me up, boy. This is what you do to me! Kill me Axel! Do it now!"_

_Insane. She was insane and out of her mind I didn't know if this was my mother or not. I didn't know if this was some crazed shell of the woman who used to be or if this was in fact her, finally showing her true colors. I just didn't know anything. So I cried. I cried and I watched as I killed my mother. _

_Her arm was crimson, so covered with blood that it no long possessed any spot of the peach color of her flesh. Still giggling, she held the knife to her throat. I could feel the blade as though pressed against my own, cold as ice and a trail of blood run down over my chest. I felt it was I watched it happen to her. She smiled, maniac-like and wide as she started to draw the blade over her jugular. It tore through her skin and muscle and so much deeper with practiced ease. A scream, so loud and ear shattering raged in my chest, crying out louder and louder. If only she could hear me…what would she do? Too far gone to stop, I knew that scream would only speed up the knife that was taking her life. The line left after the lade smiled at me, red as the devil and sucking her life away. _

_She swayed more and when the job was done, she gasped for breath that would never reach her lungs. Blood everywhere, the iron smell filling the room and causing bile to rise in my throat. Her eyes, dead as death himself glazed over and rolled back into her head. Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Her chest stopped moving, her eye lids thankfully fell to rest over her eyes. She was gone, I understood that perfectly. _

_Distantly I heard the angry footsteps of my father coming up the stairs in a drunken state, probably wanting to know why my mom had been yelling so much. I couldn't predict his reaction. Probably anger towards me. But I couldn't find it within myself to try and move, to hide as I usually did. I was stuck, shaking and crying. The phone had slipped from my hand and to the bed just before me. I wouldn't pick it up, I didn't even fully register that it was out of my hand. _

_I just stared at her lifeless body, drenched with blood and no life left in there. I didn't understand what drove her to do such a thing, even after she had shouted at me what was wrong. It was too unbelievable. I didn't want to believe it, but at the same time it was all I could except. _

_Lightheaded, I fell roughly against the wall behind me, my vision going blurry and black around the edges. The tunnel effect caught up to me just as I saw the outline of my father, whisky bottle in hand, standing in the doorway to my room. Just as he started forward I lost it all and passed out. _

* * *

**Well, I wasn't expected this much. So guess what? Part three will have to be written! I guess I put into Axel's past then what I originally planned, but that's not a problem, right?**

**So work is going well for me. I'm going to get myself a PSP (hopefully) on Thursday with all my hard earned money. That is my one allowed luxury, then I have to make a checking account cause I want to start building my credit. **

**Reviews will make me happy. The yummy butter cream frosting to the top of my chocolate cake. Can we add some chocolate liquor to that frosting? That would make me happier and make me write faster. **

**Next chapter will kick ultimate butt. Scene with Ax and Demy in the laundry room that will make your eyes tear up. Flashback with Ax and Demy, explaining how Axel got into the physical distraction thing. Scene with Ax and Roxas that may get a little hot ;D And Demy expressing his concerns to Zexy. And (what I think should be last) is how Demyx got his scar on his side and just why and how Axel became an alcoholic and how he got over it. Big chapter next. **

**I'm still hoping to get this finished soon. I'll say a few more chapter, but I'm never good at keeping things short. I draw this stuff out. **

**One last thought! Thumper is derived from the cute little kitty in my icon on my profile. Rach wanted him as her own so she told me that she wanted that kitten, only gray and to name it Thumper. So Thumper is technically hers. **


	25. Remember when Pt 3

**Thanks again to everyone! You guys really don't know how encouraging you all are! I've been dead with work and exhaustion and I haven't been sleeping right. I'm a little messed up and terribly distracted. **

**Nothing belongs to me, as usual. Will the rest of you join me in the corner of woe?**

**As a last announcement, the installment took a bit longer because (besides my laziness) I don't have internet and may not have it for a few months. Stupid internet people need to be shot, in my opinion. But I will do my best to get posts up whenever I can. **

**So, without further ado, let's start this chapter with a bang and end with a major explosion! And as always, I will say this for you again, please enjoy and happy reading!**

* * *

"Take this clock and turn back time. Make your decision; don't be seen, don't be heard, make the slightest move and experience a world full of change. Or sit back, reminisce and appreciate what the present currently holds." - Me –Ebil Chameleon-

* * *

It seemed like Demyx actually had doing the laundry on his mind. He had put the clothes from the dryer in the laundry basket and set that on the small table they had set up for the folding to be done. And he proceeded, right there, to pick up each article of clothing and fold them each methodically, not saying a word and not looking at Axel.

The redhead had jumped in to help him, and they worked in silence for the first few minutes. The air was heavy with tension but neither of them seemed to address that issue. It wasn't something that happened between the pair often, but they were never nervous when it did. They knew each other far too well and were too comfortable with each other, regardless of how each of them were feeling.

"You're going to behave yourself, right?" Demyx finally spoke, folding one of his own band t-shirts and setting it on top of the others in his pile.

Axel didn't speak right away, instead allowing a sigh to escape his lips to show that he was not in the mood for any of this type of discussion. "Yes," he ground out, sounding almost bitter, and perhaps he was. He had his own way of dealing with the things he was feeling, distracting his mind so horrific images wouldn't haunt him instead.

Demyx shook his head a bit and frowned, his hands stopping as they gripped a pair of Roxas' pajama bottoms. This was a whole new development. Axel hadn't had to go through the mourning of his mother's death (if you could call his feelings that of mourn) with a boyfriend other than Demyx. The blond had even gotten through dealing with Axel when they hadn't been dating, though those were times he'd rather not recall. The last two years hadn't been terrible. Axel had cleaned up his act, and had been doing extremely well with leaving the bottle behind him and not letting that part of his life take over again. But Demyx had been disappointed with himself on those two occasions. He had given in, he wasn't strong enough and he had feared what Axel would decide to do if he chose not to give the redhead what he needed. If Demyx hadn't served as Axel's distraction, where would he have turned? Old habits, that was nearly for sure and the musician was willing to do anything to prevent that from happening. So what did he do? Catered to Axel's needs and slept with him of course, despite his best efforts to try and put that close relationship they once had behind him. It was painful on both their accounts and some days Demyx wondered if he should regret what he had done.

No. He didn't want to regret anything he ever did with Axel. Everything about the two of them served a purpose, whether it was to cheer the other up or provide the only form of comfort that would work.

Demyx had a new fear this year. He knew better than anyone just how dominate and demanding Axel could be on this particular day. What Axel had seen as a child was tormenting, traumatizing, horrific, and destroying. No one could understand what Axel felt on this anniversary and he wasn't one for opening up. His mind just focused on one linked thought; distraction. And the distraction was linked to sex. There was no way around it and no way to steer it in a different direction. It was finalized, carved in stone, and never to be changed.

At least, for a while. It was the only way Axel knew how to deal.

They were working in silence once again. Demyx moved and left Axel to the freshly laundered clothes and went to put the wet clothes from the washer into the dryer. His gut was turning circles as his thoughts wielded to his new fear.

Roxas, thanks to Marluxia, was more than likely informed on what today was, but he still was unaware of Axel's form of cooping. There wasn't much he could do, there was no stopping Axel all together. There was, however a way to divert the attention and wild behavior from Roxas, though Demyx, at this point, would never allow it. In his own opinion, there was only one person who'd be able to handle Axel on this day and that was himself. No way, he thought and brushed that away. Roxas was together with Axel and he himself had his own boyfriend. The thought of giving himself to Axel for one day in order to protect Roxas was just out of the question. He could never betray Zexion like that; there was just no question about it. And it would hurt Roxas as well.

Then it occurred to him, or rather it made itself known; Axel had to do this for himself. Demyx pursed his lips as he shoved more clothes into the dryer, and then opened the cabinet above the machine to find a dryer sheet to add in.

If Axel truly held feelings for Roxas, if he really loved the boy, he would find the control within himself to know his limit. He would have to keep himself in check and not cross any boundaries, not go too far and do something that Roxas wasn't ready for. This was all up to Axel, but that didn't mean he wouldn't get his own words in to try and aid his best friend onto the right path of self control.

"Just promise that you won't push him," Demyx finally said, having worked up the words. Axel didn't respond and continued to fold the now diminishing pile of clothes. His face was set, looking grumpy and preoccupied. Demyx stared at him, not caring if it made him uncomfortable. He felt so horrible seeing the pain and anguish that resided there, showing up for the few weeks of this month and sometime afterwards. This was the hardest time of the year for Axel, and they both looked forward to New Year's because that was the time when Axel would start to return to his normal self and be ready for a night of partying, ready to start the new year with a clear mind and fresh start.

New Year's seemed like another ten years away though, and all that could be focused on now was just getting by and dealing with the hurtful memories.

He wanted a response; he wanted to be reassured that nothing was going to go wrong. "Ax, you have to have better control this year. This isn't me; Roxas is new to this and won't understand anything." Looking down, Demyx mindlessly started the dryer but the machine did nothing to drown out his words. "I'm wondering if we should have told him about this a while ago."

"No," Axel ground out and stopped what he was doing. His eyes were closed and his mouth was twisted into a deep frown. His lips were pressed tightly together and in a quieter, softer and almost nervous sounding tone, he repeated, "No. I'm sure he knows what today is now and that's good enough. He shouldn't have to be part of this in the first place."

Demyx wanted to scoff, to throw his hands in the air. He discarded the gestures but he did go along with being blunt. "You already got him involved when he didn't know what day it was! If you don't want him to be involved, then don't let him be. But Axel, remember you have no one else to turn to. Old habits are dead and I'm not going to help you this year. So either control yourself or do something you'll regret."

Axel looked defeated. He was amazed to see his hands shaking. The abandoned feeling crept upon him, making his blood start to drop in degrees. He was stuck, no options seemed available and the ones that were available were out of the question. Demyx was right; Axel couldn't turn to him for what he needed. Demyx had Zexion, he had Roxas. And Roxas…he was out of the question, but Axel didn't want to finalize that thought. He needed his distraction. Since his discovery of what helped clear his mind and stay in a decent mood, he craved it. It was like when he was recovering from his alcohol addiction. But that didn't seem right to be thought about in past tense. He was still fighting his alcohol addiction, everyday. And this time especially, the cravings just grew worse and worse.

He had two options. Neither was pleasant and both were destructive. There was sex and there was alcohol. If he had a choice, he'd definitely choose the first. But there was only one person now, someone he was devoted to with everything he had and the possibility that Rox wasn't ready for that was there. Pushing him wouldn't be good and loosing Roxas would just break him even further. But turning to the bottle would and could do worse damage. He wasn't a friendly drunk, not even in the slightest and when he was in the wrong mindset with a drink in hand, things could become deadly dangerous. A literal term by past experience.

Every muscle in his body seemed to tense right up with the thoughts flowing in and out of his head. His hands still shook and he dropped the shirt he had been holding, clenching and unclenching his fingers over and over again. There was too much on his mind and he needed it to go away. He wanted the stress of the situation to leave, to be gone forever. He wanted to sleep with no dreams, to not wake up until the New Year and start with nothing on his mind but resolutions and good thoughts of what the year might bring.

There was too much swimming in his head now and it was driving him mad.

"I need a cigarette," he spoke smoothly though the distress was evident in his voice. He took a deep breath and turned to leave to the garage.

"You know, you haven't been smoking as much as you used to," Demyx commented, hoping to lighten things up with a change of subject.

Axel stopped in the doorway and his shoulders slumped slightly. All he said before leaving was, "Roxas doesn't like it."

* * *

_The first time I had sex was three days after my mother's death, and it was with Demyx. We were each other's firsts. _

_I ended up staying at Demyx's house for a week after my mother died. I felt like the dead shell of a person who had been once full of life. Everything seemed surreal and I didn't have the ability to fully distinguish the happenings around me. It was as though life continued to move along and had left me behind, trapped me in a bubble where time had stopped for me and I had nothing to do but watch everyone else move on. _

_I was so caught up in reliving that night, over and over, day in and day out. It was all I could think about and as frustrating and killing as it was, I had no control over it. I was shaken to the core, scared beyond belief and lost, so lost. I had doubted myself before over my mother's words and the terrible things she had told me, but the words she expressed three days ago downright _killed_ me and was, by every second, draining away the positive feelings I had for myself. Everything now was just about how terrible a child I was, how retched a human being for making another so miserable that they had to take their own life. I was fifteen and already I had it cemented in my mind that I was a nuisance to this world and everyone who occupied it. _

_Luckily Demyx had been there, and on that third night, lying in bed together, he kissed me. It started gentle enough, like many of our innocent and comforting kisses. We were both shirtless; the heating in the house made it feel like the middle of summer rather than winter. His skin against mine felt so good, so warm and my mind instantly wrapped around it, images of his body blocking out everything else. I ran my hands over that body and I kissed him harder, hungrier. _

_His response was immediate and I was positive that he was thrilled that he had evoked some reaction out of me. And I couldn't stop, wouldn't allow the sweet taste of his lips to be pulled away from mine. I needed him so badly, felt myself grow hard in no time and at that moment, I lost it. _

_Sure it was awkward; it was sloppy and not coordinated. Two young teenagers, boys for that matter, sharing their first time together. They didn't teach about gay sex in heath class, so we had to go with general street knowledge. At our age, it was like kids knew it all and we both knew pretty much what to do. That was just in our heads thinking about it though. Actually doing it was a different story. I ended up having to leave him (much to both of our chagrins) and run to the bathroom to frantically search for lotion. I knew enough that that was something to make this a bit easier and more comfortable for Demyx. _

_It was amazing. I hadn't realized it during all of this, not until afterwards. I never once thought about my mother. Thankfully too, that would have been tragic. Instead I was too excited to think of anything else, too enthralled by the new sensations that I never thought possible. Sure Dem and I had fooled around and reached the orgasmic point. I thought that was enticing enough, but this…being so connected, being inside him and so close, so intimate…nothing could ever compare. My mind was blown and I was just happy, truly happy. And it wasn't happiness since three days ago; it was happiness from waiting for it for fifteen years. I finally found it. _

_I realized I was in love with Demyx that night. _

_Wise beyond years they always say. It was like a revelation, a 'coming to terms' in other words. It clicked, it made sense. And that was drilled into my head and distracted me further. I was left with amazing feelings, amazing post-orgasm euphoria and just such an indescribable state of consciousness. My revelation helped, but I had come to understand after the second time we had sex that it was just that, the sex, that really blew my mind away and left me in a dazed state, nothing on my mind and at peace. It was everything I could only dream of, manifested into an unbeatable ritual. _

_From that night I was hooked. But that night was special, that was The Night, the one that started it all. I found a sense of calmness whenever I was with Demyx after that. He was my savior and the only one to comfort me. He made it all the more special and I couldn't think of anything but him. He pushed all thoughts of what had happened to me out, kept me from thinking about my mother's death and the wrath that I faced with my father. I was free when I was wrapped in sheets with Demyx beneath me, both of us panting for breath and gasping each other's names. _

_I felt better, had a clearer mind during and even after sex. Afterwards I was too exhausted for anything, wanting nothing more than to cuddle with the body next to me and sleep till the sun rose and a new day was starting. _

_Even when things in my life grew out of control, when I had turned to the bottle as a sort of comfort and way to make me black out completely, sex was still another option and something that made my mind blank with passion. And each year on the anniversary of my mother's death, that was the one thing that I wanted, that I needed to make it all go away, make the image of her blood soaked body disappear completely and leave me be until the next moment when a body wasn't around for me to lose myself with. Even when Demyx wasn't with me for that one year, I made do and, though I'd rather forget about it now, found a willing participant. It wasn't the same, didn't compare, but it was something and it was good. _

_I knew, ever since the first time, three days after her death, I was hooked and nothing was ever going to draw me away from my distraction. _

* * *

Roxas had grabbed the home phone after it rang two times. "Hello?" He was in his and Axel's room, having been looking through his school bag for his homework assignments.

"_Oh, Roxas! My, it's strange hearing a voice other than my two boys. Well, I have three boys now, thanks to you. How are you, baby?"_

The energetic voice of Mariana wasn't something anyone could miss. Roxas felt like a small bubble of merriment or something of the like surrounded him, blocking out the negative that wafted around the house now. "I'm fine. How are you?" It was a great feeling how much the woman already cared for him, though he'd only met her once and had talked to her on the phone a few times. She was too sweet for her own good and made him feel like part of the family already. Like she was a somewhat surrogate mother now. That was comforting.

"_I'm just peachy, dear. How are the rest of my boys, hm? Actually, how's Axel been today?"_

His lips downturned a bit and a strange, almost cold sensation washed over him when his thoughts turned to his boyfriend. "He's okay, as far as I can tell. A bit clingy. He's helping Demyx with the laundry now." In his head he could picture the woman before the TV set or just walking through the many halls of the house. He wondered if her husband was home or if she was alone with the help staff.

"That's actually good," the woman said, sounding not as cheerful as when she first answered, but not completely crestfallen. "It helps if he keeps his mind distracted. You know-?"

She trailed away and Roxas understood. "Yes, I know what today is. It's okay; I understand how he's feeling."

The indication was there and he realized it only after he had already said it. His face pinched a bit as he took notice to this and his hands stopped from their search for the right folder he needed in his bag.

"Oh dear, your mother-?"

Again, she trailed and he knew what she was asking. Too late he thought and felt better that he wasn't able to see her face, was unable to recognize the sad look and obtain the apologetic face that was always offered. There were always words though. Still, now was a better time to just get it over, since it was bound to happen at some point. Thinking about the fact that he was parentless now still stung, but it was becoming more and more manageable. "Both, actually," he admitted with reluctance. He reminded himself that they were talking on the phone and all she could offer were words, but in his mind he could see the pretty amethyst eyes clouding with sympathy that was given to him far too often. He was over that.

"I'm sorry, honey. I guess it's good that Axel has someone relatable, even if the causes may be far off."

Roxas didn't know how Axel's mother died. He knew nothing of Axel's relationship between the redhead and his parents. If it was anything like he and Sora had with their parents, then Axel must be dying on the inside right now. But he wasn't let in; he didn't know anything, so he couldn't be the judge of anything.

"Marluxia's here," Roxas tried, wanting to get off the subject they were on.

"Is he? Oh I haven't talked to that boy in ages it seems. I have to scold him for not calling me."

"D'you want to talk to him?" the blond asked and extracted the folder he had been searching for from his backpack. He grabbed a pencil from the computer desk and walked from the room.

"Only if you don't mind."

"Not at all." He descended down the stairs, finding Marluxia in the kitchen and scrounging through the cabinets with a look of distaste on his face.

"Alright then. It was good talking to you, Roxas and I'll talk to later then."

Walking up behind the older man, Roxas said, "I'll talk to you later." He handed the phone over to Marluxia who seemed to have some ability to just know who was on the phone. Or perhaps that was Mariana's doing. She did have that kind of energy that just radiated around her that you could feel, even through the phone.

"This wouldn't happen to be my most favorite and beautiful auntie, would it?" Marluxia spoke and continued his search for food.

Even from a few feet away Roxas was able to hear the loud shouts from the other end of the phone and snickered on the inside as Marly was scolded. He ventured to the living room. Before he was able to sit he was approached from behind and arms wrapped around his waist. As an instant reaction, his body fell back into the body behind him and he rested his head on the broad chest. Looking up, he was met with clouded green eyes. The faint smell of cigarette smoke caught his nose which wrinkled in response, his body tense for a moment.

Contrary to what Roxas thought Axel might do, he found himself being held instead of swept around and being kissed. A head was bent down to rest on his shoulder and the arms around him tightened and pulled him as close as possible. Unable to do much else, Roxas overlapped his arms across Axel's and rested his head against the other's, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment. He was warm with those arms holding him tightly, his chest tingling with the thought that this was Axel holding him, no one else. His affection and liking of Axel seemed to grow daily, with every look at his boyfriend his admiration swelled.

It seemed like that time that he had thought being in a relationship with Axel would be strange was eons ago. The thing that had once seemed impossible was now breached and he had no desire to lose it. Slowly he had come to terms with it, but now it was seeming to be finalized, true in his mind. He was falling for Axel, and pretty damn hard. Just everything about the redhead seemed to warm him heart from his antics to his aggressive shows of affection. He loved every minute he spent with the other and was grateful for the day that he had decided to go to _Hotto Keiki_ and apply for a job. Because ever since that day (the night of the party, realistically) Axel had been part of his life and he was coming to the conclusion that nothing in this world could change that. Nothing could be done that would drive him away.

It was a little scary to think that he was falling in love.

Lips on his neck woke him from his internal thought and the kisses were sparking electricity in his body. Head lolling to the side, he wasn't in the mood to resist, not like before. Because even though he knew Marluxia was talking it up with Mariana just feet from them, he didn't care because he wanted to be close to Axel right now, to help ease any pain that he may be feeling.

"Ahem."

He didn't take into account that Zexion was on the couch with his laptop sitting in his lap.

Roxas' eyes snapped open and he found that Zexion wasn't looking at them. It wasn't like him to do that anyways. Instead his fingers were still flittering over the keys fluently and his head was down, bangs covering his face. Roxas was all too sure that he was uncomfortable with the displays of affection all the same. He was just too composed, at least on the outside, to let it be show.

Axel tugged Roxas to his side and started leading him away. "Let's go upstairs."

* * *

_I had actually had my first drink when I was fourteen. _

_Starving as always, the hunger I was feeling was finally bad enough that I was forced to finding some source of nourishment. I hadn't seen Demyx for four days, instead being confined to my house during a school break. Demyx was away in Radiant Garden with his dad. I was stuck. _

_I was sure no one was home since I had waited for one hour, listening intently to see if I heard any sort of movement or noises that would indicate someone was here. Confident that the coast was clear, I opened my bedroom door slowly, trying my hardest to minimize the squeaking of the hinges. _

_My heart pounded and I felt sweat forming on my brow. Coming out of my room was like an adventure, not a happy make believe one, but an adventure where I was an escaped convict fighting for his life and doing his best to be sneaky and not get caught. In my head, if caught, it was straight to death row. _

_The stupid house did nothing to aid my stealth, but I worked with it, now knowing the right place to step on the stairs so they remained as quiet as possible, the best route to keep myself concealed. I was an expert in my own home and no doubt with the years of practice I'd put myself through, I'd be able to find a way through any building. _

_When I reached the kitchen the house was still silent. I bit my lip and decided to look through the cabinet by the kitchen window, knowing that was my best bet on finding something. I only wished I had some money, then I'd be able to go out and get something. But I was broke. I probably should find a job. _

_Much to my expectations the closet was nearly empty with the exception of a few things. Mainly unhealthy (and much less nutritious) sweets that my mother craved constantly. It was all snack food, what my parents lived off of when they were home, and nothing that could compensate as a real meal. It was discouraging, but I'd make due. I could only wonder, as I stole a cookie, if mom would notice that this was missing. No doubt, she was like a bloodhound when tracking her missing food. She knew when it was gone and who took it. I was too hungry right now that anything would work and I was willing to put up with it. _

_Turning around, keen on getting out of the house completely now, I noticed the tall plastic cup sitting on the table. With the sunlight shining through the window I was able to see the dark liquid sitting in the cup and my throat made its dryness apparent. Parched and in need of something, I looked around the empty kitchen, waiting for someone to stop me. My footsteps were light and small and I reached forward to grab the cup. Just to be sure, I peered down and looked it over, seeing nothing wrong. I swirled it around, nothing dangerous grabbing my attention. Then I took a good smell of it, checking for unfamiliar things. _

_I did smell the soda. But that scent was heavily covered by the scent of alcohol. I knew what the smell was, some sort of drink, I just didn't know what drink it was. It wasn't exactly a pleasant smell but with knowledge of what was in the cup and the extreme thirst that was clawing at my throat, I knew I was going to drink it. _

_The cup was almost full, nearly to the brim and it wasn't a small cup either. The scent of alcohol was strong and burned my nose a little as I brought the cup to my lips and took a sip. _

_I made a face instantly and stuck my tongue out, gagging just a little. Nasty was the first word to pop into my mind. The taste of soda was hardly there. Whoever made the drink obviously overlooked balancing the soda to alcohol ratio. It burned my throat going down but left a slightly tingly, warm sensation afterwards that wasn't exactly repulsive, kind of nice in a way. But the taste on my tongue was nothing to boast about and I cringed. _

_It was bitter, but at the same time sweet. It was bewildering, in all honesty. I couldn't help myself though. I took another sip, bringing out the same response. Minutes passed by and I was on my fifth sip. It was getting more tolerable. _

_By sip eight, I made up my mind, not thinking of any repercussions and took the cup with me as I left the house. _

_Fourteen years old, walking down the street with a cookie in my sweatshirt pocket and a cup of alcohol in hand. What would people say if they knew? I didn't know since all they saw was a boy walking down the street with what they had to have presumed to be juice or soda (the soda not being entirely untrue). They didn't know, they didn't have to know. As far as I was concerned, I was thirsty and this was pretty much my only option. I knew if I looked in the fridge there would be nothing there and tap water was less than favorable; the water from the sink always left a kind of metalic taste on my tongue._

_Thirty minutes into my walk, I was heading for the park and the cup in my hand was halfway gone already. I felt weird. I thought about my health class in school and the effects of alcohol and started spotting the symptoms within myself. I wasn't small for my age, but I was young and had a small body, not accustomed to alcohol yet and not tolerable to it in the least. With the amount of alcohol in the cup, I was pretty much drunk already and I staggered a bit as I walked. People who saw me though would mistake me for a klutzy kid, no doubt. It wasn't anything that was too horrible. They may think I just have a hurt ankle or foot or something. _

_When I reached the park, the drink was nearly gone and my vision was a bit blurred around the edges. It wasn't anything too drastic though, in my own mind. I just felt weird. A bit off, slow in a sense. In truth, I felt a little sick. But that didn't stop me from gulping down the last of the cup, actually finding the drink a bit more tasteful. Once it was gone I almost wished I had more. _

_I sat on a park bench and just watched everyone. Luckily I was young so no one would take me to be some creep. My stomach growled but I'd already eaten my cookie so I was left with nothing. At the same time, my stomach felt full. I wondered if I jumped up and down if I'd be able to hear the slosh of the liquid I just drank. Then the thought of jumping made me want to puke right then and there. _

_And somewhere in my lost train of thought, I thought of Demyx and how much I missed him. It'd been four days but it felt longer and I could only wish that he was back here with me in Twilight Town. Why did he have to leave with his dad? He should know that he has to be here with me, close by in case I needed him. I didn't have a means of getting in contact with him if worse came to worse. But it hadn't come to that, had it?_

_Maybe it did. I wasn't exactly all right. Dad was angry last night and had a go at me. There was a lovely bruise on my back, right smack in the middle that I noticed this morning. There were finger marks on my upper arm from where he grabbed me, throwing me across the room where I slammed into the wall. I had smacked my head pretty good, but I felt fine other than a bit woozy afterwards. That had gone away. _

_Besides that, I still wasn't okay. Being fourteen and drunk sitting on a park bench miserable was not classified under okay. I didn't know what to do. This was downright pathetic and I knew it. I just didn't know how to fix it. I wanted Demyx because at least he could help me deal with it. _

_And I just wish I had more to drink. That sounded nice too. _

_I don't know how long I stayed at the park. It was dark by the time I even stood up off the bench. I stumbled home, more from exhaustion than anything. With hours of sitting dormant, the alcohol had run its course and left me listless and tired. I just wanted to sleep. I would have slept on that bench too if only I knew that I didn't have to go home. Mom and dad would know I'm missing if they're in a bad mood. And once whoever this drink belonged to realizes it's missing and who took it, they'd come out and find me. What was the point of hiding in a town that they both knew like the veins in their arms? There wasn't one. So I went home. _

_And I was beat by both of them so bad I was sent into unconsciousness. _

_That was my first experience with alcohol. Most would think that I'd be too frightened to pick up another bottle again, but I did. It was like I had an epiphany while sitting on that park bench. If they were going to beat me senseless, why not give them a reason?_

_Besides, I found out that if I drank enough, I couldn't remember much from that day. And that was good enough for me. _

* * *

It seemed as though the day was dragging on, enticing the bad mood to grow thicker and thicker. Demyx could remember nearly every anniversary and all were terrible in his own mind. This one was proving to be one of the most awkward. He mused on this fact; taking into account that there were two other's now informed on the day and what it was. Still, neither of them had any insight as to the meaning of this day, the events of this day, and how the original day had gone down.

Though Marluxia was part of family (in Demyx's opinion) and he knew what this day was and was very well informed on it, he wasn't privy to all the gory details. He understood how things went and how Axel's mother's life was taken. He knew of the abuse Axel suffered, only because he had been friends with the pair for a good number of years now and was highly trusted. But the main reason that he knew of it all was because he had stumbled upon a mark left by Axel's mother and there just wasn't much of an explanation that could be given. He was let in, told not to tell, and trusted to help Axel out.

Sitting on the couch and curling into Zexion's side, Demyx let out a heavy sigh as a signal that he'd like to say something but wouldn't unless he knew that he had the other's attention. He wanted someone to talk to about everything that was on his mind, his worries and such, and given that Marluxia had disappeared (Demyx believed he had heard a very loud conversation that sounded like a phone conversation when the pink haired man went upstairs) there was one choice. Besides, he needed to know that Zexion was okay with the nasty air to the house that was dampening everyone's mood.

Zexion, who was taking note of some data his professor had e-mailed in his notebook, hummed softly to show that he was listening. Multitasking was one of his specialties and he was able to carry two different trains of thoughts at once.

"Today kinda sucks," Demyx remarked in a whispered voice. It was quiet downstairs and speaking at normal volume just seemed like it would ruin the finally slightly less tense mood and disturb the balance that presented itself.

Feeling the weight of his boyfriend's head being placed on his shoulder, Zexion leaned his head down as his eyes scanned over the words on the computer screen. "I don't know," he chided. "It appears to be simply wonderful to me." Alright, so he was never good with humor. Nor was he a wonder with cheering people up. Neither fell under the 'Things I'm good at' category. Doesn't mean he couldn't try.

"Not funny," Demyx mumbled against the shoulder his head was on. He looked at the computer screen to see a bunch of scientific terms that were more like Latin or Greek or some other foreign language he was unfamiliar with. The silence lingered between the pair before Demyx spoke again. "I'm worried," he said.

"About Axel?" Zexion inquired. He closed the laptop and leaned forward, placing it on the coffee table. He knew when it was time for work and time for personal matters to be told and heard. His notebook joined the laptop and he gave Demyx his full, undivided attention.

"I'm not sure if I should be more concerned about Ax or Roxas. It's just hard to trust Axel on this day. I know what he's like and how uncontrollable he can be. It's shocking, but that's how he is and I've done everything I could to stop him in the past. But in the end, he really does get what he wants."

Zexion took this in with little understanding and was uncertain if he should question for an elaboration or just act as though he knew what was being said. From the display that he had seen of Axel's actions for today, he could guess accurately what it was that Axel depended on, on this particular day. He wasn't sure what he thought of that. He didn't feel any particular feeling about it. To him, it was just something that Axel does to console himself, to try and get by, to make this day easier. It seemed harmless enough. But having to involve another person was the only problem, no matter how willing they were. If you were doing such things for selfish reasons, just using that person and having no true feelings or meaning behind it, that wasn't something he supported.

It was a controversial issue, he thought. In a way, there wasn't much wrong with it. And if the partner was willing and wanted to do such things, wanted to offer themselves and help in any way they could, then couldn't what Axel was doing be considered an acceptance of help? This was too divided in his head to be able to choose. So he decided to stay mutual about it, see it as neither a good or bad thing.

"I just don't want him to do anything to Roxas that both will regret. I don't want either of them to be hurt. Roxas doesn't know what Axel's like on this day. And honestly, today is always the worst, but even after this day he still isn't the same. It takes him a while to recuperate."

Feeling eyes on him, Zexion looked down, finding Demyx with his head tilted back and blue-green eyes staring right at him. Worry was definitely evident there, but so much else was present in those eyes, too much emotion that was begging to burst out. Clearly presented was fear. Demyx was scared, and from what Zexion was gathering, he could see why.

"You trust Axel, don't you?" Demyx nodded his head, slowly. As though asking for reassurance, the blond moved and kissed Zexion briefly. "Axel adores Roxas. I believe that everything will be alright. And Roxas is not a softie. He won't let Axel do as he pleases."

Demyx bit his lip. Even with Zexion's words, his stomach still felt hallow and like there was a monster clawing at his chest. But his boyfriend was right. He'd have to trust Axel, as best as he could. If something did go wrong, he would ensure that he was right there, ready to pick up the pieces and be swift to start mending everything to the best of his abilities.

"You're right. It's just that this is Axel's first year with an actual boyfriend besides me."

Even after Demyx had told him before, there was something off about hearing that the two best friends had once been a serious couple. Zexion shook off the feelings and kept his usual composure. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Though still not fully convinced, Demyx felt a bit more comforted and was able to ease himself just a small amount. He didn't want to dwell and worry the rest of the day. He had to have faith and trust and hope that everything turned out for the best for the rest of the month. It was all he could wish for now. He felt guilty for taking the Axel approach for trying to distract himself, but his intentions were all good as he leaned up and caught Zexion's lips with his own. Even while shifting positions, leveling himself in the other's lap completely he didn't pull away.

He let the warmth that was Zexion surround him, still amazed that he was with the slate-haired guy he'd been crushing on for a good amount of time. His arms encircled the lithe neck and he pressed his body closer. He loved the arms that went to his waist, the hands that gripped his hips softly, showing just how unsure and hesitant their owner still was. Zexion had come a long way with being intimate, but there was always that slight moment of tentativeness. He allowed a ghost of a smile to reach his lips and slid his fingers into the silky hair and gripping just slightly. Demyx loved being the submissive one and Zexion proved to have a very dominate side, but the blond felt as though he had to force it out of him sometimes.

Finally the hands on his hips tightened to a satisfying level, a promising hold saying that they wouldn't let go. And he was able to lose himself in the kiss, drifting off to their own world. His concerns were pushed to the shadows of his mind and his heart seemed to swell, ridding itself of the ill feelings of worry and dread. His whole body felt on fire and he lost himself to the heated adoration and love they were feeling, hoping that Axel was lost to the same and not meaningless numbness.

* * *

_I can't say it was easy to realize that I was slowly venturing down the same path my parents had taken in getting to where they are today. And this came upon me before my mother took her life. After that first drink, I knew that I should never touch another again. But I had snuck into the cabinet where what seemed to be a countless supply of booze rest. The first time I had just stared, looking each bottle over carefully, taking in the names and designs. But I never touched a single bottle. I just looked each one over then told myself that this was insane, I'd get killed if I was caught and besides, why would I want any of that anyway?_

_I went back a few days later and open a few of those bottles and just took a quick sniff of each. My nose was a bit tingly afterwards and I didn't find any of them to be that appealing anyways. I don't know what it was, but there was just some strange temptation about wanting to have some of those clear/amber/creamy colored liquids. _

_I never told Demyx about my newfound obsession. I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I was suddenly fascinated, after one day of drunkenness, by the very substance that fueled my parent's into being the people that they were. I felt like it would break his heart and I never wanted to do anything that could bring upon that outcome. So I kept it to myself. _

_It was just so hard though, and eventually when I started to _take _some of that alcohol for myself, the obsession seemed to grow. Small drinks here and there were what started it. It was always the same; bitter and distasteful at first, then seemingly tasteless and numbing later on. I wouldn't take much, just a quick swig here and there. But the more I did that, the more I craved it. _

_I couldn't hide it forever. And when Demyx finally caught on, I was a few months past my first drink and taking nearly full cupfuls of the stuff every night that I was at my house. Sudden the taste that made me full out gag would only cause a small cringe that burned on the way down and excited me for more. I was ashamed with every drop that slid over my tongue and down my throat, but my brain was enjoying the periods of not knowing what was going on and not having to stress out with worry and over thinking. Drinking was like a major breath of relief and it was like I was starting to get an understanding of why they drank the stuff. _

_Demyx wasn't impressed. I didn't expect him to be. He frowned upon me, begged me to stop and I promised him I would. And since he truly begged me, I couldn't help but try. Because I didn't want to disappoint him and I didn't want to end up like mom and dad. There was no way I could allow my life to turn out like theirs'. So I did stop, or at least, I cut off significantly. I would only sneak a little bit every couple of weeks. _

_In a way, just getting that out of the picture was in its own way a relief. I was starting to worry over the drinking and not wanting to turn out like them. I realized that it was pinning another bad thing on me which definitely wasn't something I wanted. At the same time, those nights of drunken merriness and naïvety, the thoughtless wonder and dreamless nights after passing out were gone and that on its own was depressing. I could only wish that I could have both. _

_I was good, though. I made my promise to Demyx and I kept it…for the most part. When my mother killed herself, that really did a number on me. I found that consolation after sleeping with Demyx, but I still felt like there was more that I could do to ease my troubled mind. I needed something, twitched on the inside with the thought of what could help, make me forget, cancel the images and make everything go away. I craved that lack of brain function that made me remember. And I remembered just what it was that supplied that for me. _

_Even that was hard. Since I spent most of my nights at Demyx's house, I had trouble finding a way to sneak some alcohol without his knowledge of it. And since we were so attached at the hip, I couldn't find a way to get away from him long enough to find something somewhere. Not that I wanted to be away from him, which I didn't. But my cravings needed to be fulfilled and the brain killing amazingness of an orgasm high only lasted so long. Alcohol lasted longer._

_I found a way. And a lot of it was going back home, back with my father who hated me more than ever before. Not only was it a big mess with the police and my mother, but naturally you'd believe that, with an unstable mother, child protective services would be called in. They would have been, I know it, but (oddly enough) dad had connections. Very good connections with some slimy lawyers and government officials. Just because they're on side with the 'good guys' doesn't mean they can't have a drug addiction. Meaning my father supplied and people owed him favors. The protective services weren't called and the entire mess was cleaned virtually without a problem. My dad was home free and I was stuck with his bitchiness, which escalated to an entirely new level. I caused him problems because I killed my mother and I existed. _

_No surprise when that he tried to get rid of me himself, right?_

_A month after mom died I had gone home to sneak some drinks and get out of there quickly. It was simple enough, I thought. Even though I knew Demyx was catching onto my drinking. You couldn't tell a drunk to act not drunk and expect him to straighten up and not laugh at just about everything, could you? Plus the smell of alcohol clung to you just as badly as cigarette smoke. _

_Dem was sick in bed with the flu and I had made up an excuse that I needed to grab something from my house quick; clothes, books, whatever. He bought it easily enough and insisted that he go with me, but I told him that, no, he was to stay in bed and get better. He pouted, so cute that I wanted to kiss him if he weren't sick, and told me not to take long. He also told me to get someone to drive me so I wasn't walking in the cold. I rolled my eyes and told him that it wouldn't be a problem, but that would have been a better option since it was snowing (though lightly) and the temperatures were brittle. Not to mention that my house was a good hour and a half walk away. On a sunny day, I could handle it. _

_I was nervous about this because, not only did Mariana pursue the idea of taking me, but that I didn't want to be stuck in the car with her and a bottle of whatever I managed to take. I couldn't find a way around it though and I did the next best thing I could think of; I took my backpack to 'store' everything I grabbed to make things easier. _

_It felt so strange ridding in the car with Mariana. She was her usual self, chatting away. I did my best to act as normally as I could, not wanting her to catch onto my sullen and slightly anxious mood. It took all I could not to start twitching in my seat. The more and more I thought about returning to my house, the more anticipation I was filled with. That place existed to haunt me, fill me with memories I deemed forbidden to remember. It made me want that drink all the more. _

"_Wouldn't your father start to worry about you, Axel?" Mariana said at one point. I looked at her with a slight look of shock, surprised that anyone could ever suggest such a thing. My father, worried about me? _

"_He said that he would prefer I be someplace with my friends. And that it would be better if I'm away from the house…where it all happened." A flat out lie, but what else was I to say? He'd rather me dead? Because that would surely play over well, very well. _

"_It makes sense," she said quietly and I moved to play with the buttons and knobs, finding a radio station that I knew we'd both enjoy in hopes of cancelling any further conversation. _

_When we reached my house, the small rickety place that never held any meaning but held such heavy weight of memories, I jumped out of the car and told Mariana that I would be right back, that this wouldn't take long. I was nervous still. I didn't know if my father was home, and if he was, I wasn't sure exactly what to expect from him. _

_I opened the front door and slid inside, stealthy as ever. My footfalls were quiet as I practiced and my eyes were peeled for any sort of movement. The house was stark silent, but that didn't mean it was empty. As I went up the stairs, two at a time but slowly to prevent squeaking, my heart pounded in my chest. I went into my room, finding everything untouched somehow. It was strange, running around this room suddenly, trying to find some things to throw into the bag so nothing looks suspicious. I know I had a few sweatshirts here that I wanted and not much else. As I shoved my clothes in my bag, I then remembered I had a few textbooks from school as well, stashed under my bed. I dashed over there, fell on my knees and froze with the sight I found. It seemed like those who cleaned up after the accident a month ago missed a few spots. My mother's blood was splotched under my bed, covering the floor, dry and dark. I felt my breath get stuck in my chest and I had the sudden feeling like I was going to throw up. _

_I didn't even bother to grab my textbooks. I needed to get out of this house at this very instant right now. That was final. I ran from my room, my head spinning. I felt dizzy the entire way down the stairs. The images flooded my head, a slideshow of horror. Her face, so pale and covered with red, her entire body drenched with her life's liquid. I withheld a gag and stumbled a bit as I reached the bottom and entered the kitchen. I needed these things gone. _

_Her screams rang in my ear, her insults. _

"You killed me Axel!"

"Useless, worthless, that's all you are!"

"I hate you! I always have hated you!"

_Why, I asked myself over and over. _

_Staggering to the cabinet where the liquors were held, I planned on grabbing anything, something, and getting out of here, determined to never return. I blindly reached above my head, sought out something. My hand fumbled with the neck of some bottle, but it was slick with sweat and the bottle dropped, falling to the floor where it smashed at my feet. I gulped, still unsure if someone was home. _

_Had I not been desperate enough, I'd have just left everything and run out of that house. But I was addicted, I was obsessed. The mind eraser that I needed was right in reach and I needed it more than anything else at this point. The echoes of screams, yells and terror were there, ringing in my ears and tearing me apart, piece by piece. I grabbed another bottle, not caring what it was and proceeded to stuff it into my bag. _

"_I thought it was you."_

_I looked up and sure enough there he was, drunk already despite the early hour of the day. His eyes were black holes and his scowl was more than just intimidating. His whole aurora reeked of pure hatred and I felt the murderous intent. _

"_Ya kill yer mother an' have the fuckin' nerve to come back? Stupid prick. And yer stealing my booze now. You've been doin' it for 'while haven' ya?"_

_He took a step forward, nowhere near graceful. I could smell the whisky in the air and felt a clawing at the back of my throat, begging for a taste. I disgusted myself. _

_I didn't know what he intended to do with each step he took. As he came further into the kitchen, he went up by the counter, never once taking his eyes off of me. I was terrified; anyone with a sane and sober mind would be as well. Just the look on his face; I knew I wasn't getting out of here unscathed. That wasn't what I was most frightened of. The fact that I had to get back into the car with Mariana was what made me worry the most. I didn't want her to witness the post trauma of me being beaten. _

_With each step he took, I took one as well, trying to keep the distance between us present. When he didn't come towards me and instead turned to the drawer in the counter, I knew something was different now. I wasn't sure what was going on. My feet were cemented to the floor though, and I was paralyzed by fear. Whenever things went like this, all I could think about were past beatings I've received, wondering what it would be this time, where would I be hit?_

_My voice box shattered the moment he spoke and I knew better than to speak to him anyways. All I wished for now was the ability to move, to make a break for it and get out before he was able to do anything. But I couldn't. My body felt heavy and sluggish, my thinking slow. This was what happened when he was near, angrier than a raging bull and drunker than your nightly regulars at the bar. Frozen and hoping that something would swallow me whole. _

"_Always thought murders should be killed like their victims."_

_What was he saying? What was he implying? That I be killed, just as my mother had? How was she killed though? Tortured for years until finally everything around her drove her mad? I didn't understand what he was saying, what he was doing. I didn't know why he was shuffling through the drawer. I didn't know why he was extracting a large knife, stained with blood that I just knew belonged to her. I didn't understand why he had that knife, still bloody. And I didn't understand why he was pointing it at me as he tried to hold himself upright. _

_Then the only thing I did know was that he was coming at me, and I was still stuck in place, a fearful child who made the mistake of wanting to come home for the wrong reasons. _

_He didn't hold back. He did nothing to try and stop himself. He was set on his one goal which was to get rid of me. More questions. Why was he trying to kill me? Did he hate me that badly? What had I ever done wrong? Who knows, he'd never be able to tell me anything. By the time I knew what was coming, I was down on the ground with a knife jammed into my chest, right where my heart was. I couldn't feel the pain. It too excruciating that I was completely without feeling. I knew I went into shock when I saw that blade sticking out of me. I was breathing hard. When had it gotten so hard to breathe? It felt like there was something heavy sitting on my chest, pressing the air out of me. I felt woozy, just as I had after discovering my mother's blood under my bed. The warmth of my blood seeping from the wound was hardly there. All I saw now was the tunneling vision. The last thing I saw was my father's face, sneering and victorious above me as he pulled the knife from my chest. _

* * *

_Waking up in a hospital room was unnerving. With no knowledge of where I was I had that jolt of panic that woke me right up. _

"_Axel? Sweetheart, how do you feel?"_

_A voice, so sweet and caring. There was no possibility that my mom would speak to me in such a tone and with those words. No, I wasn't in hell. _

"_Dear, could you let a nurse know that he's awake?"_

_It was familiar. I was groggy and slow thinking, but I knew that voice. It was comforting and filled me with such warmth and feelings only a mother could invoke. _

"_Honey, it's me, Mariana. You okay?"_

_A hand rested on my cheek, a thumb stroking the underside of my eye. The tip of one manicured nail brushed there too. I knew that hand, I knew that voice, and I knew that name. I wanted to smile but couldn't. Inside though, I was glowing with contentment. _

_As much as I wanted to open my eyes for more than a few seconds, I wanted to keep them closed and continue to sleep. Something was pulling me back though, a small voice in the back of my head telling me to stay awake. _

_A door opened somewhere and I barely heard the footsteps. They came closer to the bed I was in. I still couldn't find the will to open my eyes, still wishing to drift off for just a little longer. _

"_You sure he woke up mom?"_

_Another familiar voice, one that warmed my heart and made it want to explode. A bit nasally from the passing of being sick, I wondered just how long I'd been sleeping since he sounded a lot better than from when I last remembered hearing it. I wanted to call out his name but my voice wasn't there, not ready to wake up yet. I wanted to hear him again. He sounded worried and I felt bad for doing that. I never wanted to make him worry, but it seemed to be that that was what I always did. _

"_He opened his eyes, I know it."_

_She didn't sound as confident as when she first spoke. I could tell she was doubting herself. _

_It took a lot, more than one could imagine, just to open my eyes at that moment. I did though, and I squinted as the florescent lights blinded me. Then a shadow covered me and I looked up to see Demyx standing over my bed, complete bliss expressed on his face. He wanted to grab me, to hug me tight and never let go. I knew this because that's exactly what I wanted to do. _

"_Axel," he spoke, no more than a whisper meant only for my ears. He was on the verge of crying. I could see his eyes tearing up. I wanted to comfort him, to explain that everything was okay. But I didn't know that for sure. Because I didn't know what was going on or the exact reason as to why or how I got here. Did it matter? In time, but not now. I just needed him now. _

_Despite everything, my injury and discomfort, the place setting, the other people in the room, the fact that his mother didn't know that we were more than best friends, I reached my hand up, however slowly. And I cupped the side of his face, grateful that he was on my right side, knowing this probably wouldn't work if he was on my left. I tugged, to the best of my abilities since I was drained of strength, trying to signal what I wanted. He didn't hesitate and swooped down and kissed me, gently since he didn't want to do anything to hurt me. I felt the comfort of his touch as he cupped my face and I melted into it and lost myself. _

"_It's all over. You're coming home with me now." His eyes were shining._

_I had to rethink some things then. Maybe I was in heaven. _

* * *

When asked to accompany Axel upstairs, Roxas hadn't known what to expect. Something more on the intimate side. But not this, being on their bed with Axel above him, lips covering his own, both of them shirtless and a hand down his pants. Being it was the afternoon, he could understand a hot make out session. But a hand job and the feeling that there was going to be more to it than that was not in his list of expectations.

So they had gotten to this point before. It wasn't something Roxas was uncomfortable with. He still felt a little weird being touched down there by a hand other than his own, but right now it felt damn good and he'd be insane to stop Axel. At the same time, his own hands were wandering the bare chest centimeters from his own. Skin, so smooth yet scarred. Each of those marks remained a mystery to him, a pattern that he was becoming accustomed to. That one mark, the raised bump over Axel's heart remained to be the greatest mystery that was unlikely to be shared anytime soon.

Panting as his peak neared, Roxas moaned into the mouth that held his own. His hands circled around to Axel's back, fingertips pressing into the skin there with need. The hand around him moved slower, a disappointing pace that caused the blond to jerk his hips upwards just a bit. Roxas didn't want to act like he was desperate, but that was just what he was feeling and he _was_ desperate for Axel to pick up the pace and help him finish off faster.

Then the sensation of loss was there when the hand left him, let him go and was drawn from his pants. Axel pulled away from kissing him and instead bit his neck where a mark from being abused earlier this morning was left. Roxas narrowed his eyes though Axel couldn't see and made a small noise in the back of his throat, much like a growl.

"Go on Rox, make some noise. That's what I want to hear from you."

The husky and sexy tone sent chills through him and bolts of excitement made his skin tingle when he noticed the hand that was previously paying him attention was now unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. At the same time his nerves swelled in his throat as he realized that he had never been full exposed, never been fully naked in front of Axel before.

"Relax," Axel whispered in his ear, low and needy, and allowed a hand to gently stroke the boy's side. Teeth softly grazed an earlobe and Roxas let out a small moan and squirmed against the redhead. His pants started their descent, his boxers being taken with them. His stomach tightened with anxiousness and he willed his body to calm down, knowing that at some point in his life this was going to happen. Right now, there was no one better to be with in his mind. Still, the trepidation he was feeling seemed to grow.

A soft kiss was placed on his temple. He couldn't help but lift his hips to aid the removal of his pants. They were slid down over his knees, over his calves, and finally over his ankles and feet where they fell to the floor. The freeing feeling wasn't close to how he felt when he was alone and naked. Now he had someone else there with him, pushed against him with eyes that were looking him over. He was self conscious and bent his legs a bit, trying to make himself seem smaller and provide less to look at. He was still hard from Axel's previous ministrations but that problem seemed to be overpowered by his embarrassment. Cheeks flushed a more vivid red and he noticed the green eyes looking him over with a hungry need that made him shiver.

"Beautiful," Axel spoke, verbalizing his verdict. He smiled at Roxas. Warm as it was, the blond found many conflicting emotions in the brimming eyes and he wasn't sure just what was going on in Axel's mind as far as what was to happen between them. This was far from what he had been expecting and he was battling on the inside as to whether he wanted this to continue on the projected path and the final stage that he was positive what it was.

Again the hands were on him, gliding over the skin of his chest and stomach to end up clasping his hips. Still he was nervous and excited at the same time. It just seemed to be unfair that he was under the scrutiny of Axel's gaze, being the only one naked. He wanted this to be fair, he wanted his share. Even if he had already seen Axel naked, a time that seemed like forever ago, he didn't want to be the only one between them barren of all clothes.

With a small whimper that he was embarrassed by, Roxas tugged at Axel's jeans and worked on getting them off. Axel's chuckled lightly and was eager to comply with the blond's request. He didn't move his hands to help, instead wanting Roxas to undress him. It heightened the experience, made this all the more enjoyable when there was someone else to touch you, to undress you. He moved to the slide, still gripping Roxas' bare hips and pulled the boy along with him so that Roxas was above him. And as the boy made work of his pants, he busied himself with suckling on that precious and sweet neck, intending on marking every inch he could reach.

In no time he felt his pants being pushed down. He helped with getting them off and suddenly they were both naked. Exhilarating, arousing, exciting. Whatever it was, it sent both of their adrenaline systems into action. At first it was just the eyes raking over each other's bodies. Then the hands, tentative yet knowing what they wanted. Then it was Axel, pulling Roxas down so there wasn't a part of them that wasn't touching.

Both hissed from the heated contact of their groins being ground together. For Axel, this was something he missed and something he desperately needed on this particular day. It made his brain go fuzzy, made him concentrate on nothing but the extreme pleasure. For Roxas, this was something he'd never truly experienced before.

He was on top of Axel but that changed quickly when his boyfriend rolled them both over and he was once again underneath the redhead. He forced his eyes open and took in the breathtaking sight. Passion and lust and need clouded Axel's jade eyes and his mouth was parted slightly as he was panting mildly. And he was staring straight down at Roxas, hungrily looking him over, like he was deciding what part to delve on. Roxas fell shy under that intense look.

Hands continued to sweep over his body and he clung to Axel. He liked this, being so close with no boundaries to get in the way. He liked that he was with Axel. His heart grew with that knowledge and it occurred to him just how deeply he felt about the other man. No one had brought out such feelings in him. It was just that right now, he would be perfectly content with just curling up beside Axel and holding him and being held. Such intimate acts were like a bonus to him, a special gift reserved only for him. He could only imagine how Axel was feeling.

Just as he thought that, the hand that was previously stroking his length returned, moving again at that painfully slow pace. He clawed at Axel's back and whimpered like a sad puppy begging for more. Lips against his neck curled up in triumph before parting to let smooth teeth nip at the abused skin. "Do you need more, baby?"

The only reply was heavy breathing and a slight nod. Roxas had his eyes clenched shut. He felt Axel move, the loss of warmth unwanted. He opened his eyes, half way, and glanced down to see the top of red tresses as Axel slid down his body, kissing his skin along the way. He could feel within himself what to expect next and mewled with delight when he felt Axel lick the underside of his cock fully before taking him into his mouth.

What sweet heaven this was, Roxas thought briefly before he was unable to think any further. At the same time, it was all so overwhelming for all of these feelings to crash and wash over him at once. The moist heat from Axel's mouth was entrancing and he felt like he'd just died. The pleasure was indescribable, the feeling of that tongue and the barest traces of teeth. Talented as ever, Axel knew how to make this most pleasurable experience. Roxas squirmed and the blond did all he could to keep his hips still. It was proving difficult though, as he began to crave more of the heat that wrapped around him. He felt the pressure building, the need for release becoming apparent. A forearm was thrown over his eyes as he panted and moaned in ecstasy.

"Axel," he hissed.

It seemed that Axel knew exactly what to do, knew just the right amount of suction, the right amount of teeth and how to move his tongue. He was obviously experienced. It didn't take long until he brought Roxas to climax, savoring ever last bit.

"I love when you call my name," Axel spoke and moved to kiss Roxas. He opened his mouth, sneaking his tongue and probing through to Roxas' mouth. The boy cringed slightly when the taste of his own essence reached his tongue. It was strange but that didn't stop him from kissing Axel to his heart's content. Something else did stop him. A hand, then a finger moving to a place that insinuated taking this all a step further, something he wasn't sure he was ready for or not.

"Wait," Roxas panted as he broke the kiss and pressed his palms against Axel's chest. He looked away, lip between his teeth. He knew that if there was any hesitation (much like he was showing now) that doing that was something he wasn't prepared for. Not that he didn't want to. He just…he didn't know. He wanted to have sex with Axel, but was he ready for that? It seemed like he waited long enough, at least judging by his age, but not in terms of his and Axel's relationship. They hadn't been together long, just about a month now despite having known each other longer. Could he venture into giving his innocence up when their relationship was in its starting terms? Being that he was with Axel, someone he was rapidly falling in love with, if he hadn't already fallen, then it was worth it. But everything felt so rushed, he needed to think, to decide…

A sigh sounded and Roxas' entire body went cold. He didn't like that sound. It was pressuring and now he felt obligated, like he should let Axel go ahead. He was scared now, afraid he disappointed the redhead in some way. When he glanced up, wanting to see just how upset Axel was, he was met with closed eyes and a conflicted face. His brows drew together and he was unsure of what was on Axel's mind. The man just shook his head slightly and rolled off to the side, coming to lie beside Roxas. He wrapped his arms around the blond and held him close, resting his chin atop the boy's head. "It's okay," he spoke. He sounded wary, shaky even, as well as disappointed. "I'll wait. I'll try, at least." Something was off about his tone and Roxas picked up on this. It felt like Axel was shivering, as if he were cold. Then it struck Roxas that he was shaking, ever so slightly, more than shivering.

"Ax?" he questioned, still uncertain and not knowing exactly what to say.

"It's fine, Rox, really." Though in his head, Axel knew it wasn't exactly fine. He was fighting the urge to just take Roxas, compliant or not. That was wrong and he knew it. He could never do something Roxas wasn't willing to do. He had to be good, for Roxas' sake and his own. And his being good (however hard) was being done for the wellbeing of the blond and also for Demyx's peace of mind and trust. He didn't wanted to disappoint Demyx, never. That was one of the last things he wanted.

Though Axel was trying to be reassuring, Roxas still felt guilty. He felt like he was the bad guy all of sudden. Curled up in Axel's hold, he buried himself further into the embrace and clenched his hands into fists. He brought his legs up, curling into a ball, wanting to be completely surrounded by Axel. He was almost comforted by the kiss on the crown on his head, but not fully, his stomach still in knots.

"It's hard," Axel said, whispering softly. His nuzzled his nose into Roxas' hair, holding the boy tighter. "It's been five years and still, this day never seems to get any easier."

Roxas didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry."

Hands began to stroke up and down, along the smaller boy's spine. "It's not your fault. And it's not your fault I act like this on this day. It's just helps, you know? Just being with someone else like this helps distract the mind. It's easier for me to not think about anything else but you, when I'm wrapped around you. You're helping me, Roxie. Thank you."

He didn't feel like he was helping. If he was, then he didn't know how. Was it just his presence that was needed? His physical touch?

Axel pulled the blanket out from beneath them and draped it over them both. He contented himself with running his hands over Roxas' body, wrapping his mind around every subtle curve and the silkiness of the skin beneath his fingers. If he couldn't get sex, then cuddling naked was the next best thing in his own mind. Even if he was still sporting an erection, he wasn't about to ask Roxas for any favors, nor was he willing to leave him to take care of it on his own. He'd live, that was that. Because right now this was perfect, a turn of events. He felt at ease, free from his sex driven mind for once on this anniversary. Roxas put him in a peaceful state, drove the evil haunting from his mind.

Roxas was as much of a distraction as Demyx had been for the past five years, without the need for sex.

He didn't wish to compare the two since neither boy was comparable. He banished the thoughts, returning to clearing his mind of nothing but Roxas and the peace he provided. He was amazed at how attached he'd gotten to the teen in such a short amount of time. He wanted to do all he could for Roxas, be the best he could be. He had to rid himself of comparable thoughts once more when he thought of how much falling for Roxas had been like falling for Demyx.

But the feelings were different, no matter how similar they appeared.

Right now, all he wanted was to dwell on was how unmistakable his feelings for Roxas were.

Nothing else mattered.

"Can you sing for me, baby?"

Roxas shifted, wanting to look up and meet green eyes. When he did, he found nothing but sincerity. "I can't sing."

Axel smiled. "I don't care."

Roxas hid away into the safety of Axel's chest, intent of escaping out of this one. He yawned, and not as an excuse which made Axel chuckle. "Another time perhaps?"

Blue eyes slid shut. He felt sleepy all of a sudden and conditions were perfect for a good nap. Head curled under Axel's, he felt the clutches of sleep grasp hold of him.

Another kiss was placed on his temple and the security of the arms around him aided him to drift off easily. "I love you," was whispered in his ear.

A small groan, then a mumbled, "I love you, too."

* * *

**So I'm in my room, it's nearing midnight and I'm sitting with opium inscent smoke wafting around me. No, I'm not high. Haha. But this took me so long to finish and guess what? The flashbacks are not finished! I guess I put a lot of elements into Axel's past. That or I'm a detailed writer. But you know what? This chapter turned out to be twenty five pages long (my new record), so I couldn't keep going. Next installment soon (hopefully). School is starting soon, and I still have a job to uphold, so updating will be slow. **

**Sorry again for making everyone wait and I'm hoping to get a good response so I know that there are people who are still reading this. Thanks for sticking with me!**


	26. Remember when Pt 4

**Thanks for reviewing all of those that did. Inspiration in its finest.**

**Just so you all know, the moment we have been waiting for has arrived. Yes. Lemon. AkuRoku lemon. If you remember my Seiner lemon back in, oh I want to say chapter 21, that's how this one will be written. That's my style for writing lemons. Don't like, then go suck a lemon for all I care.**

**Happy reading, please enjoy, and keep up the support because its really nice to hear from everyone.**

* * *

_So it seemed that my problem grew worse. I couldn't help it and it was becoming difficult to hide. Demyx knew full and well of my drinking habits. He did his best to persuade me, to talk me out of it, try to sway my mind from the thought of having those tempting drinks that make me not think. He did his best, it was obvious to me, but the obsession and addiction was growing, becoming unbearable. The cravings kicked in daily and it grew to the point that drinking wasn't about erasing the painful memories kept inside. _

_It was about feeding the new beast inside of me now. _

_I had to get better access. I needed an easier way to obtain the goods locally without having to go out of my way for it. And I found a new way. They were all stored right in the house I was staying in. They were within reach, never regularly checked so a bottle here and there gone could easily go unnoticed. _

_I couldn't stop. I felt guilty; naturally anyone would. I knew, in the back of my head, that it was only a matter of time before Demyx's parents suspected anything. I hid away, drinking to my heart's content, staying up late to ensure that I wouldn't get caught. Then I'd stumble to the room I shared now with Demyx and scamper into bed with him, curl myself around him and a lot of the time, I'd try to entice him into a little play. _

_I'm not sure if he had been starting to accept the fact that this isn't something I'm going to easily snap out of or what, but as of late, he'd been submitting more, not getting angry and yelling at me, but instead allowing me to bring us both pleasure and playing along. His cringe against the taste of alcohol from my lips was always apparent and any sane person would stop and gain control. But I couldn't. Because my other craving was physical contact, kissing, cuddling, foreplay, sex, with Demyx. That too was growing a bit out of control. _

"_I thought this would stop," he said to me one night. He must have been fed up. This had been going on for little more than a month. I looked at him, shocked, my vision blurred. My stomach was pooled with warmth from the alcohol, instincts telling me to just pin him to the bed and ravage him. My better judgment, however far back into my head it was pushed, spoke up otherwise. "I thought that, now that everything is settled, you would be able to start moving on, putting everything behind you and starting new. Everything with the lawyers has been settled, your past is done and your future is right in front of you. Do you really want to keep doing this Axel?"_

_My head was foggy. I heard his words, but I don't think I understood what he was saying. Something about lawyers and everything being settled. He must have been talking about the custody case that had been set. _

"_I don't want you to keep doing this. I'd do what I know I should, find a way to remove all alcohol from this house, but I'm scared Axel." Demyx sat up in our bed, looking me straight in the eyes. He held the look, his eyes watering with sad tears. He was afraid, I could tell. Even while intoxicated, I understood that he was terrified. I hated it. "I'm afraid that if I do that, then you'll go out and try to find a different way to get what you want. I'm afraid you'll start hanging out with the wrong people and I'm afraid that you're going to get hurt." _

_I can't say anything to him. I'm incapable of forming a coherent thought, let alone process the words he had just spoken. I want to say something to him, something to reassure him that I was perfectly alright, this would pass sometime, things would go back to how they were before and that our new life together was going to be perfect. _

_I wasn't able to say anything. I just stared right back at him, hazy and unfocused. _

_He must have taken my silence and wavering eyes as a bad thing because he just sighed loudly and pulled the blankets up and over his head and turned his back to me. I sat there for a few moments longer before doing the same. _

* * *

_After the incident with my dad, he'd been sentenced and shipped off to prison in Radiant Garden. He was to serve twenty years for attempted murder and various other drug charges. In a way, it was terrifying to see him go. This meant that I had no parents. My mother was dead, my father was gone. What did I do now?_

_Being that I was only fifteen, legal custody of me had to passed onto someone else now. The first pick was my auntie and uncle. This would mean that I would have to move out from living with Demyx and his folks and into a house with my cousins, Reno and Kairi. I didn't have any major problems with that. I knew them well enough, though I hadn't seen much of them since I was little and my grandmother was still around. _

_The thought of having to leave Demyx though, was not a pleasant one. Everything would have to change and I wasn't ready to give up the bed I shared with Demyx. He wasn't either. We clung to each other, needed each other, had to be together. We'd grown dependant on each other, bonded so closely that separating us could only cause damage. I felt major apprehension when learning that I would be moving in with my other family and I felt extraordinarily hesitant. There had to be a way out of it, there had to be. _

_Demyx had the bright idea to talk to his mom about it. _

_I was there when he did. In the main sitting room, the two of us curled into one couch while she sat across from us, still in her pajamas since it was morning. A cup of coffee or tea, I wasn't sure, was cradled in her hands. She was easy to talk to in the morning; this was normally her quiet time. She looked at the two of us, how we were holding each other. She understood the relationship we had now, how close we truly were. _

"_I don't want him to leave mom," Demyx said. _

_She nodded her head. "I know you don't. I have to admit, I'd miss you too Axel. I love having you here, and you make Demy so happy." She smiled at me, one I returned. _

"_Can't you do something? We don't know how often we'd be able to see each other if he were to leave with his aunt and uncle. Isn't there something…?"_

_He sounded desperate enough, and none of it was a rouse. I felt his desperation, it was something we shared, along with many other things. _

"_Demy, I'm not sure what I could do. It's only right that he be with his family, you understand Axel?"_

_I didn't want her to say that so easily. I wanted to provide a cause for having me stay, for having her fight for me. _

"_It's just…" I trailed off and paused for a brief moment as I planned out what I wanted to say in my head. "Their home isn't that big. Another kid like me would just take up too much space, especially since I'd be sharing a room with Reno. I feel like I would be intruding. Besides…being with family just reminds me of everything that's happened. I don't feel that way around here. But, if it's that big of a problem, then I guess I should stay with them. I don't want to intrude on you either."_

_I wasn't trying to push Mariana into fighting tooth and nail and giving her a big sob story as to why I should stay. I simply laid down the facts and my own personal feelings. I was more comfortable being in their house rather than my own family's home and I didn't really feel like a burden here. I just didn't want to be in the way at my aunt and uncle's house and I didn't want to put them through dealing with an emotionally challenged, depressed teenager who has a substance abuse problem. Things here were just fine and a change like this could definitely cause problems. _

"_Maybe I can talk to them," Mariana finally said, uncertainly. _

_And just like that, the entire deal started. For the rest of that day the three of us talked things out, discussing how it would beneficial for me to stay with them. She seemed to agree, which Demyx and I took to be a very good sign. The entire matter seemed to now rest in the hands of my mother's sister and her husband. _

_Mariana had first talked to them over the phone, introducing herself and wanting to get to know them better and allow them the chance to get to know her as well. She and my aunt seemed to hit it off nicely, just as I expected. Mariana was a natural people person. After the friendliness was established, she seemed to cut right down to business in a way that was just like her. Her ringing laughter turned to serious speech and she brought up the issue of custody over me. _

_I didn't get to hear much of the phone conversation. It really was a one-sided thing to hear since I wasn't exactly able to listen in on my aunt and I didn't feel like grabbing another phone to listen in on. Instead I stayed in the same room as Mariana, watching the television with Demyx. Simply put, she explained to my aunt that I had been pretty much living with them for a long time now. She said that I appeared more at ease here than I ever had at home, and that she was concerned that such a big change in scenery and living arrangements may be harmful for such a young teenager who had been through many tragic and tormenting ordeals. _

_I don't know what my aunt had thought about it. But the next thing I knew was that arrangements were made for my family to join us for dinner the next night so that things could be discussed in further detail and everyone's opinion could be accounted for. _

_So the next night, we were joined by the four of them, Auntie and Uncle, Kairi and Reno. I wasn't sure why my cousins were at Demyx's house, but they were there, both greeting me with awkward hugs and unsure smiles. At this point, Kairi was thirteen and Reno was eighteen. And through my entire fifteen years of existence, I had only met them a handful of times, about six or seven encounters. I was shocked to see how alike we were, mainly by the show of red hair. An obviously dominate trait on my mom's side of the family. _

_We had dinner, and afterwards, Mariana asked Demyx to show Reno and Kairi around the house while the adults talked. I was asked to join the adults. _

"_What is it that you want Axel?" Auntie had asked me, looking at me with motherly eyes and a concerned frown. Her hand was firmly clenching the glass of water that resided on the dining room table. It felt so strange being on the receiving end of her scrutinizing gaze. She was such a mother figure._

_I was angry then, thinking that there was someone in my family, someone so close that could have stepped in and been the mother I needed but wasn't there. I was angry at all of them for some reason. Why didn't they try to see me? Try to break into the closed shell of a life I had and do something to get me out of there?_

"_I want to stay here. It's just…It's not that I don't want to…I- uh…" Why was I such a nervous wreck? I couldn't look either of them in the eye. I got a fleeting glance at my aunt, her soft red hair, forest green eyes. She was what my mother was supposed to be. She was the good child. Reno and Kairi were lucky. My uncle, glasses being pushed up his nose, deep auburn hair swept back neatly, blue eyes that were kind and understanding were staring at me. I could feel them. _

"_It's alright Axel."_

_That's what was said. That's all that was ever said. It's alright, you don't have to explain. It's alright, everything will be okay. It's alright, I'll take care of it. _

_I hated it. No matter how many times it was said, I could never believe it. _

_My aunt was the hesitant one. She seemed to think that me being with family would be best, but then we all (her husband included) tried to make her see that maybe it wasn't best, that staying where I was now was best. She agreed, after a while, and arrangements had been talked over and a final agreement had been made after long._

_I would be placed under legal guardianship of Demyx's parents. _

_Mariana wanted to adopt me as her own son, but given the relationship Demyx and I had spurred, she realized that it wasn't best for the two of us to be adoptive brother's and instead simply agreed to become my guardian. _

_And it started. A court date, the actual meeting, the paperwork, the everything. It seemed to take forever, days, weeks, months. Two months it took for everything to be settled. And the end result? I would continue to live with Demyx under the guardianship of his parents. _

_Nothing could get better than that. _

_I would make regular visits with my aunt and uncle just so they could ensure that I was healthy and keep their minds at ease. This was an easy task seeing as auntie and Mariana became good friends. _

_I spent more time with Kairi and Reno, both of which started to become siblings of sorts. I never had actual family so close to me. _

_But still, everything couldn't be solved. The urges were still there. And with the addition of my family, things were becoming harder and harder to hide. The nightmares still haunted me, the slideshow of my mother's death, the remembrance of my father's attempted murder. I often recalled the happiness that was ripped from me when my grandmother died, the days I'd spent pent up in my bedroom just wondering when and why I'd be beaten that day. It was all still there. That just meant that the drinking to ease all of this would get worse. _

_And get worse it did. _

* * *

Axel was still sleeping. Roxas had woken up and wormed his way from the redhead's embrace. He was surprised with how late it was. It was nearly eight at night when he woke and he had tried to remember what time it was when he went to sleep. Late afternoon? Must have been.

Now it was quarter to nine and he was sitting at the computer desk, the room dark. He had closed the curtains after looking out at the backyard with a twisted frown. The snow was like a thick, untouched blanket. It looked like it was finally letting up though, definitely a good sign.

Wrapped up in a pair of sweatpants and one of Axel's shirts, he was comfortable sitting in front of his boyfriend's laptop since the heater was on and pumping warm air throughout the house. He stared, the light of the computer reflecting off his pale face, at the blinking cursor the seemed to mock him. No words were typed; the page was blank. He wanted to write, the urge was there. Just something creative, let it out. That's what he wanted. But whenever he enticed his hands to move, urged his fingers to dance over the keys, his mind drew a blank and he had no idea what to write.

With a sigh, he looked behind him towards the bed where Axel moved, sprawling out on the mattress. He felt the heat burning in his stomach, the feelings he felt for Axel stirring and mixing and dancing. He had said something to Axel before falling asleep. Admitting something that he hadn't realized until now. He said he loved him. And he knew, deep within him that it was true. He had come to love Axel, care for him deeply. He wanted to think that this was all premature thinking, but it wasn't. He just knew.

The words just felt like they weren't enough. He wanted to show Axel how much he loved him. He knew how…it was an easy thing, something Axel wanted. He was hesitating though. He couldn't understand why, shouldn't he be ready for it by now? He felt like some days he was so sure that he wanted to do it, he was going to lose his virginity and enjoy it. Other times he was questioning just what it was he was thinking.

Another breath of air escaped him as he turned back and stared at the computer screen again. For some reason, whenever he drew a blank when trying to write, he would thinking of the lullaby his mother used to sing to him and Sora at bedtime when they were younger. She had such an amazing voice, so pure and heartfelt. He knew she could have made it as a singer. But her heart was with kids and teaching them.

His right hand unconsciously moved to the keyboard and he started pressing the buttons, slowly, one at a time.

_A pillow to rest your head,_

_So weary are you now._

_Snuggle into your blanket,_

_The night sky fast approaches. _

It didn't rhyme, but that was the magic of it. Her voice was the magic, it was mystifying and beautiful. His heart yearned to hear it again, begged for her to sing him to sleep one last time. His hand moved, typing out the song he knew by heart.

_Your nightlight will protect you,_

_From all those bad dreams._

_Sweet dreams are all that are allowed,_

_Ones filled with magic and hope._

Her voice filled his ears, surrounded his heart and flowed through his entire body. He closed his eyes while the memory surfaced. He could see her lovely face, her endearing smile that brought comfort and security to him. He could smell her perfume, feel the cotton of her shirt rubbing against his face as he curled into her side. Her eyes were shining, so bright with life.

_Drift off under the moon, _

_She'll watch over you tonight. _

_Sleep peacefully my darlings,_

_Dreamland is waiting._

When he was done typing he could only stare at the words. The tear drops that fell down his cheeks were unnoticed by him. The words grew blurry as his eyes watered and overflowed. But he didn't need to see them. He already knew how it went.

And when he started to sing out loud, the tune was instant to return to him, so familiar. His tuning was perfect, his notes were spot on. He couldn't sing it unless it was on par with her. She was the best and he could offer her no less than that.

He continued to sing the words, continued to cry. Even when arms wrapped around his shoulders and the feel of a face resting next to his own was there, he couldn't stop. His voice shook slightly, but he made it through to the very last note. He trailed off and his shoulders shook, the tears pouring from his eyes. He hadn't cried this hard over their death since the funeral. He'd been bottling it up, keeping it in and refusing to let it out. It was too much now…he needed this. The arms around him tightened.

Roxas was the first one to say it. "I love you, Axel."

A tear was caught in the kiss placed on his cheek. "I love you, Roxas."

The blond wiped his tears away and took a deep breath. He felt better. A looming feeling that wouldn't let him go was finally gone.

"Come on," Axel said. He moved to Roxas' side and held his hand out. Roxas looked up at him, the only light in the room from the computer screen casting them both in light shadows. He placed his hand in Axel's and was pulled from the chair and to his feet. Then his knees were knocked out as he was swept up and Axel was carrying him, bridal style out of the bedroom and to the bathroom where he shut the door behind them.

* * *

_I was so good at hiding it. I could get drunk-off-my-ass wasted every night, sleep with Demyx, and wake up the next morning with one hell of a headache. But the key part to this tale was the simple fact that I was expert at hiding it. While living in the old household with my parents, it was absolutely necessary that I know how to hide what I was doing and what I was feeling. I'd become a master of mystery. _

_It went on for two years. It was like an elevator ride with no final destination. The addiction just grew worse, continued to escalate. When I wasn't drunk, the memories hit hard and seemed to play like a continuous movie in my head. I was depressed, everyone could tell. I hadn't been eating right for two years, my appetite was shot. I wasn't as happy as I had been before. I couldn't be. I was responsible for ruining so many lives, and it only continued on. I was putting Demyx and his parents through so much trouble, I was hating myself more than before. So I took to the bottle like it was my only grasp of sanity and stuck with the only thing I knew that could help me: drinking._

_I had made it to my senior year only because of Demyx. He did most of my work. He helped me drill the learning material into my head, tried his hardest to keep me on track. He did everything for me and I always knew that I would never be able to show him just how grateful I was to have him. He did his best to help me, covered for my strange behavior, convinced his mother that I was just having a hard time, that things would get better soon. _

_Two years seemed to be too long. _

_I'd made it to my senior year. If it wasn't for Demyx, I'd have never made it this far. I was trying so hard to shape up, to get better for him, but I was drowning in misery and stuck in the shadows of the past. _

_I had gotten to the point where I felt as though I couldn't function without any alcohol in my body. So I walked around with a buzz everyday, morning to evening. Then at night, I'd get loaded and just bask in the numbness of my mind. It felt good, I felt good, I was peaceful this way. But still depressed. It was as though my mother was at work haunting me even though she wasn't alive anymore. _

_I never thought that I could hate myself so much. I felt as though whatever I did, it just didn't matter. I was worthless to have kept around, I should have been taken care of like my father wanted, I should just leave as my mother had done. _

_Along with thoughts like these and the stream of memorable words that clung to me, I started to find myself looking at different things and thinking how easily I could kill myself. Things like, I could walk in front of that car right now, or there's a knife in the kitchen, one slash could end it all. It seemed like the way out was so close, within reach, right beside me. Something was holding me back though. _

_They noticed. His parents. My surrogate parents. The people I had come to refer to as mom and dad. It was so hard not to notice, it was just a mystery as to why they waited so long. _

"_Axel, dear, are you doing alright? Do we need to talk?"_

_Mom would always ask that. Her violet eyes were so full of fear whenever she looked at me now. I felt horrible, since whenever she was around me her peppiness seemed to be sapped away. I know I caused that. I was causing her to worry. I wish she didn't worry or care so much. _

_And I never answered her, no matter how many times she asked. I just looked at her, not bothering to fake a cheerful smile anymore, and I simply shrugged my shoulders. What else was I to do? Spill everything to her, tell her of my drinking, of my terrible depression and the intentions of potentially committing suicide? That would make things worse. _

_Each time she asked me, I knew I had to shape up a bit, do something to convince her that I was okay. _

_I failed, I guess. She ended up taking me to a psychiatrist. She had talked to my aunt and uncle and they both agreed that it was for the best. Because besides me, they were both concerned over the influence that my behavior may have on my cousins. More reason to feel guilty. I corrupted everyone around me. _

_Well, the psych doc didn't exactly help. We talked, but I couldn't find it within myself to explain my life to her, to recall everything that I've suppressed. I'd rather keep that all hidden. No one needs to know about it, no one needs to be reminded of it. Especially me. But she pushed, tried to coax something of me that would allow her a window into my past, to the things that could have conjured this depression. _

_I wouldn't budge._

_Then she said something interesting. _

_She asked me what I was more afraid of; the people of my past, or myself. _

_I couldn't answer her. So I stood up and showed myself out. _

_Mom talked to her and received a prescription. Happy pills, just what I needed to brighten my day. _

_I was forced to take the pills. I could only guess that if it weren't for my incessant drinking, then they might have worked. Instead, the mix of medicine and alcohol only sailed me closer and closer to the ending goal. _

_Everything just got worse with the addition to the pills. Now my state of mind on alcohol was warped into drugs and alcohol. _

_Demyx was bawling the first time I was found passed out. At that point, he could stand it no longer. He knew he had to do something. _

_He told me, later on, that he told mom. Told her everything. From the drinking to the drinking with the pills, to the manic depression I was suffering. I was so ashamed, so devastated. I didn't want her to know. For all I knew, she probably didn't want me anymore. She'd send me off to someone else. If auntie and uncle knew, they wouldn't want me either. For Kairi and Reno's sake. _

_I couldn't bare the thought of being sent off to some home, being taken away. I couldn't be away from Demyx. I loved him too much, I couldn't leave him. But, I didn't want him to suffer with me anymore. I loved him too freaking much. And the risk of ruining everyone else's lives was too great as long as I was still alive. _

_I hid away that night. Took a full bottle of whisky and hid away in the den where I sat, curled up on the couch with no lights on, just me, that whisky and the gleam of the butcher knife in my hand, reflecting the moon. Swig after swig, the bottle didn't seem to last in my hands. My vision was blurred, my judgment was killed. Just me and that whisky and that knife, like three amigos that were destined to meet. I twirled the knife in my hands, not sure what I was doing, though it was entertaining. I fumbled a good number of times, dropping the knife or sometimes jabbing my fingers with its sharp point. This was the answer to everything. I've seen one person's misery end with this very object, and I was rapidly becoming envious of her departure. _

_All mindset lost to the drinking I'd done so far, I hummed a mindless tune, my lips upturned as a hiccup caused me to jump. I laughed afterwards, then continued on with the humming. Clouds veiled the light of the moon, prevented the sheen from glowing off the blade. It seemed like the right time. My heart was clenching painfully as the seconds ticked by, one two three four. The time was coming, the clouds were moving. One right feral swoop and slice and it would all be over; we can all be happy once again. _

"_Axel?"_

_I sat oblivious to the voice. I continued to hum, twirling the tip of the knife on my fingertip, too numb to feel the pain of my flesh being dug away. I took another swig of whisky, the liquid no longer leaving a taste in my mouth. My throat burned. The clouds were moving with the wind now, moving faster along. As soon as the first moonbeam touches through the window…_

_Lights streamed on, blinding me and sending me off the edge of the couch. My heart raced by the sudden burst, whisky spilling out of the bottle and sloshing over my hands. My hand slid against the blade, leaving a gash in my palm, blood seeping out over the clean carpet. _

_The blurry figure charged at me. I slid back, wondering just what they were doing. _

"_Axel!"_

_They shouted my name; such a sweet voice marred with tones of terror. Demyx was kneeling before me. Unfocused, I stared right into his eyes. What was he doing? He was ruining his chance at happiness!_

"_Go 'way Dem."_

_I scooted back from him further. I didn't want him here. _

"_You're bleeding. Oh god, Ax, what are you doing? Come with me, we need to clean your hands."_

_He took a grab at the whisky bottle, trying to take it from me. I resisted; he was not going to take that from me. That was mine, I needed it. "No," I mumbled like a nasty child. _

"_Axel, give it to me. And the knife, give me that too."_

"_No!" _

_My temper flared as he tried to grab everything from me. He had hold of the bottle, but I knew I was stronger than he was. I pulled the bottle from his grasp, but it slipped from mine as well, tumbling behind me and spilling all over the floor. _

_He must have noticed me being distracted because he went for the knife, grabbing it's bloody handle and doing his best to keep a good grip on it. He couldn't take that either. I wouldn't let him. This was the answer, the key to solving everything. Why was he trying to ruin it all? I was going to make him and everyone else happier! Why didn't he see that?_

"_Axel, give it to me!"_

_He grunted, his eyes welled with tears and those already shed sliding down his cheeks. I relented to his actions, gripping the blade and pulling back, refusing to allow him to take this from me. When he noticed my hands being sliced apart further, he cried harder and pleaded with me. His words went unheard, I just wanted to keep what was mine. _

_The blood caused Demyx's grip to loosen until he let go completely. The force of him letting go sent the knife spiraling out of my own hands were it clattered as it collided with the bottle before resting on the ground just by it. Then it was a scramble, both of us rushing to grab the utensil. Our hands collided as we both grabbed the handle. The stinging in my hands was faint and easy enough for me to push through. Blood poured down from my hands, covering my wrists and leaking towards my forearms where the weight of gravity pulled the liquid to drip to the floor. Like rivers of death, they dripped and stained, making small ponds that were growing into the size of small lakes. Demyx was covered too, my blood staining his hands. _

"_Axel, why are you doing this?" Demyx cried as he struggled against me. We both gripped the handle, tugging back and forth, the blade facing Demyx. I gritted my teeth, feeling myself grow woozier as the alcohol and blood loss both attributed to my wavering consciousness. _

"_Make you…happy. I wan' ya…to be happy." I could hardly speak, could hardly think. I was slipping away. The edges of my vision were seeping with black. My anger and stubbornness prevailed though, keeping me awake through this fight. _

"_You really think killing yourself is going to make me happy!" He was in hysterics now, sobbing. I felt the distant pang of guilt wash over me, felt my heart break. I also felt his grip fumble. _

"_It'd be easier…without me…" I felt myself winning against him, still stronger, more by determination than anything. His grip continued to slide, but he wasn't going to give up. _

"_Shut up! Just shut up Axel!" I moved in close to him, trying to overpower him further. Our bodies were so close to touching, the blade caught between us. He stared right into my eyes, trying to relay his message of desperation to me. _

_Then it happened. _

_His hands slipped. His grip was lost. _

_My hands, already pulling from him upwards, flung up. The blade, so closely caught between us, ripped up his side, slicing through his shirt, his skin, his flesh, right along his ribs like he were made of butter. _

_And he shrieked, louder than anything I've heard, falling to the ground before me and clutching at his bleeding side. _

"_Mama! MAMA!"_

_And just like that, he was screaming for his mother, writhing in pain from the open wound that I'd inflicted on his side. His eyes were clenched shut and he tossed and turned. I felt the reality of everything crash into me, beat me from the inside out. My Demyx…what had I done? I couldn't even comprehend what had happened. All I heard was his shrieking, though it was getting more and more faint. His words were getting quieter, softer than before, his screams lessening by volumes. Demyx…_

**You did this Axel. **

**You are a murderer.**

"_Demyx…" His name tumbled from my lips. I never realized I'd been crying. Just silent teardrops that fell down my face. I stared in disbelief, watching as his mouth still moved, as he continued to cry for his mother. Surely she would come to him._

_My heart beat erratically against my ribs, threatening to burst. I stopped breathing, couldn't remember how. My eyes refused to look anywhere else. The black around the edges of my vision crept forward, sinking in towards the middle. A ringing buzz sounded in my ears. Light-headed, unstable. I was loosing it. It was all disappearing before me. _

_I was tired. I was dying. My life was bleeding away before my eyes. _

_What was to become of me now?_

* * *

"You have a scar."

"Hm? Oh yeah, from a few years back."

"Looks brutal."

"Battle scars always do. Now, do you think it'll be warm enough to sleep with no shirt on?"

"The heater is on, your blanket is thick, and we're sharing the bed. You should be fine, Demyx."

"You're just saying so because that's one less thing you have to take off of me."

"You are such a child."

"And that means you are a pedophile."

* * *

_I refused to go at first. I resisted the offerings, instead insisting that I just move out and find a place of my own to start over and be out of everyone's hair. That didn't go over well. I would be eighteen soon, meaning I'd be free to go off on my own, be a legal adult and do as I wanted. _

_It was just the one thing that I had always looked over that prevented me from going off on my own path of destruction. _

_I was loved. _

_Mom and dad arranged everything. I was going to go to a special rehab center on one of the islands of a small place called Destiny Islands. Seaside Sanctuary it was called. I continued to refuse them, said that I didn't want to go. _

_Demyx was convincing though. The first time he asked me to please, just for me, go to rehab, I knew I had to. _

_When he asked, it was only two weeks after the incident. His side was all bandaged up and I still noticed him cringe in pain when he sat or stood up. And since the incident, I was on absolute lockdown, meaning I had to be in someone's presence constantly, day and night. I had stayed home from school the past weeks and Demyx had as well. We stayed together, clung to each other. I was left in a broken state of mind, not fully together with the program. Demyx was in a state of shock, lounging about just as I was. _

_I went through the withdrawal of alcohol, terribly sick and shaking constantly. I had no will to eat, no desire for anything. The headaches I had were on a monstrous level and most of the time I couldn't bother getting out of bed. _

_Demyx was right there with me. _

_When he asked me to go, we were lying in bed. It was night, but I wasn't tired. _

"_Will you go Axel? I want you to get better. I don't want to see you like this anymore."_

_How can I refuse him? I never could refuse him. _

"_You know I love you. And I'll still be here when you get back."_

_I knew he was right. Demyx was always right. He knew what was best. _

_I moved, leaning up on my side so I was above him. His shirt was off, his wound covered with thick gauze. I knew I would be pained every time I saw the scar that would be left behind of the wound I had given him. _

_His hands tangled in my hair, twining the red locks between his fingers. I practically purred from the touch. Then I swooped down and kissed him hard, pouring all of my emotions into the connection of our lips. His lips parted easily for my tongue, his own reaching out to join it. _

"_I love you." I whispered when we broke apart. It was one of the first set of words I'd spoken in the past two weeks. "And I'll go. Just for you."_

_Everyone made haste into getting me set and ready to leave, most likely for fear of me changing my mind. I found myself, two nights after agreeing to go, on the platform before the train, saying my goodbyes to everyone. A hug from mom and dad, my aunt and uncle and Kairi and Reno as well. A tender kiss from Demyx was what I got, and his promise that he'd call me all the time._

"_Get better, okay? You'll finish your senior year there, I'll finish it here. And when you come back, we'll head off to college together."_

_I smiled to him, nodding my head. "Deal."_

_He grinned at me and hugged me tight, my own arms conscious of his injury. "Love you," he whispered to me. _

"_Love you too."_

* * *

The tiles of the wall were terribly cold compared to the heat of the water that poured over him. Roxas hissed as his back collided with the wall of the shower, then an instant groan was let out as Axel pressed his body into the blond's.

Steam filled the room, the water almost blistering as it rained down from above. It was by Axel's preference that the water be such a hot temperature; he had always preferred the heat. At first Roxas was extremely hesitant of such a temp, but after the first stinging minutes, his body adjusted, though his skin was now a delicate rosy color.

That didn't matter to him now, though. The lips decorating his already bruised skin was far more important, as was Axel's growing arousal that was pressed against his own. He was partly conscious of making too much noise, not wanting to be heard or wake Demyx. As soon as Axel rolled his hips, all intentions of being quiet were washed down the drain and he let out a particularly loud cry. Lips against his neck upturned in triumph and Axel moved to attack Roxas' mouth with his own.

Roxas tangled his fingers through Axel's damp hair, the tresses feeling heavier, yet almost silkier as water clung to the strands. He forced his mouth away from the redhead's, kissing down his jaw and to his neck, fully intent on marking Axel as Axel had marked him. He brushed his lips down, then back up before focusing on one part.

Believing that Axel might enjoy a bit of pain, his animalistic side encouraged him to bite down hard, imprinting teeth marks into his boyfriend's throat. He was awarded with a low moan which in turned sparked a jolt of excitement in him.

Axel allowed his hands to wander, one hand moving between the boy's thigh, the other moving up along his chest. He managed to support Roxas against the wall by keeping their bodies pressed tightly together. He captured the boy's mouth again and enticed his tongue to play. He rolled his hips, growling deep in his throat.

"Ax…I need more."

"I know, baby."

Roxas felt the hand grip him, stoke him at such a tormenting pace. Axel liked torture. He liked being in control. And with their bodies to close together, Roxas could hardly move his hips, couldn't do anything to hurry the pace along. He broke from Axel's lips with need for air, panting heavily and arching his back slightly. This all felt so good, it was everything he wanted. But he wanted to show Axel just how much he loved him. It was just the same question that was playing on his mind all day; was he ready to go all the way?

"Ah…more…"

Roxas quickly realized he didn't like being restrained. He didn't like that he wasn't able to move freely. He draped his arms over Axel's shoulders, holding onto him tightly as finally, Axel decided to speed up his pace. Axel kissed his shoulder repeatedly, his hand moving faster now. His other hand stroked Roxas' thigh, up then back down then back up again. He wanted to do whatever he could for Roxas, wanted to bring him the ultimate pleasure. He knew what he wanted for the both of them, but the risk of pushing it was still there. He would only go as far as Roxas would allow.

"I'm…close…" The air was so thick with steam, it felt as though he couldn't breath any longer. He panted harder, feeling a mix of desperation and complete bliss. The heat was building within him, the height of climax fast approaching. He was so close…just a bit more…

The water shut off. The sudden silence was shocking, all that was left was their mixed panting. Axel pulled away from Roxas, catching the boy and holding him just as he had when he carried them into the bathroom. He stepped out of the shower and had no regard for their clothes. He walked right to the door and opened it, stepping out into the dark hallway.

"Axel! What if someone's awake and sees…"

"Roxie, no one's gonna see."

Before he knew it, they were back in their bedroom, stark naked and dripping wet, and he was being dropped onto their bed.

"Don't get the bed wet!" Roxas said and sat up. He moved to get off the bed but Axel forced him back down, lying over top the smaller boy and engaging him in a sinisterly slow kiss. Both still fully aroused, Axel moved his hand to start up where he left off. A much better position, Roxas thought, now having free reign to lift his hips.

He felt so happy at the moment, being surrounded by Axel, touched by him, consumed by him. He wanted all of Axel, and he knew that he'd give everything he had for the redhead. This was what he wanted. This was someone he loved; an actual love that felt false in no way. He was complete with Axel, nothing else was needed. He wanted to show his love. He had to push away those second thoughts, he wanted this. Don't think twice about it, just get along with it, the time is right.

"Ax," Roxas pulled away. Axel searched Roxas' eyes for a sign of what was needed. "I want to…"

Axel understood right away what was wanted. His sex crazed mine always seemed to know. Still…

"Are you sure, Roxie? I don't want to push you, I mean…I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage…"

"You aren't. Please…I need you."

He was sucked in again. Another one….someone he couldn't ever say no to. And he was ecstatic; Roxas did say those words, he wanted him. He couldn't contain his joy.

"Just hold on. I need to get stuff." He kissed Roxas hard and stood up off the bed, going to the dresser and rummaging around. Roxas sat up, unable to see Axel in the dark. He shivered, the coolness of the room mingling with the water droplets that sat on his skin. He pulled the covers back and snuggled under them, keeping his eyes on the faint outline of Axel's body. He couldn't keep still, too aroused to stay motionless. His body was flaring with excitement, though the nerves were playing in too. He was steadily trying to convince himself that this was it, this was what he wanted. He'd wake up tomorrow morning, no long a virgin, claimed by Axel and belonging to no one else.

The redhead found what he was looking for and returned to Roxas, climbing under the blankets and climbing on top of the blond. "You're sure?" he asked.

Roxas gulped then, finally understand just what it was that was about to happen. He choked up on nerves, but forced them away. He wanted this…he was sure…

"…Yeah…"

Both seemed to ignored the hesitation that was present in his voice. Both were submitting to the endorphins and feeling too good to stop. Axel, lube in hand, opened the top and squirted some onto his fingers. With his free hand, he stoked Roxas' body. "You're tense. Relax or else this will hurt."

Easier said than done, Roxas thought. He took a deep breath, concentrating on Axel's fingers as they ghosted over his chest, up his neck and took hold of his jaw. He felt the thumb run over his bottom lip, just as the first finger entered him. Just as his mouth opened and he began to gasp, Axel kissed him. He felt Axel's hand move to play in his hair as his lips stroked his own gently, attempting to keep the boy sedated so he didn't tense up. He had to make sure Roxas was comfortable with one finger before he could add another.

Roxas had his eyes clenched shut in discomfort. This was nothing, he told himself. If he couldn't handle this, there was no way he could handle the real thing. Relax, he had to relax. Ease his muscles and let go. Instead of thinking about what was going on, he concentrated on kissing Axel, brushing his tongue with his boyfriend's. He brought his hands up to cup Axel's face, one hand resting on his cheek while the other wrapped around his neck. Breathing through his nose, he refused to stop this kiss. He did gasp as he felt the next finger enter him. The hand around Axel's neck tightened.

Axel moved his hand and stroked the boy's length, hoping to reinstate the pleasure Roxas had been feeling before, all the while he continued on stretching and preparing him. This was Roxas' first time, there was no way he could be careless and rush into it, no matter how badly he wanted to move along.

Roxas was breathing heavily and had no choice but to take his lips from Axel's. He cried out when doing so, feeling the biggest jumble of emotions and feelings ever. He arched his back, successfully pressing himself against Axel. The feeling of fingers moving in him was so foreign, so…different. Slightly painful but more unfamiliar than anything. Was it enjoyable? He really couldn't say at this point. He was too focused on relaxing to really understand the feeling he was getting. His mind raced and he couldn't help but tense up as the third finger entered him.

"You're fine, baby." Axel cooed and stroked Roxas' cheek with his thumb. He kissed his lips lightly, moving his fingers along to stretch him as best as he could. His self restraint was wearing terribly thin and he was becoming painfully hard with need.

"I'm fine," Roxas chocked out. He felt the fingers curl, touching a nerve that made him moan loudly. Whatever the hell that was, it felt good. "Just…do it…" Why wait any longer?

"You sure?" Axel kissed his forehead lovingly. Roxas merely nodded his consent. He bit his lip in anticipation, feeling the fingers pull out. He groaned as the feeling of loss captured him, then groaned again as Axel, slowly and carefully, pushed inside him.

Oh god, was his first thought. His body tensed on its own the intrusion seemingly too much to take. Axel, however, pushed through and lost some of his self control. This was a feeling he'd missed, something he needed more than anything. His body felt like it was on fire, his dominate instincts overtaking him and fueling his need.

He moved, much too soon, not having allowed Roxas to adjust properly.

"Ax…wait…" Roxas moved in discomfort as Axel moved. He hissed, telling himself again to relax, maybe the pain would fade.

"You feel so good baby…so good."

And he thrust over and over, too wrapped up in the feelings to stop. Roxas panted, feeling so strange, the transfusion of pain and pleasure like nothing he'd experienced before. The pain was outweighing the pleasure though, ripping through him, splitting him apart.

"Axel!"

He wanted him to slow down, wanted Axel to wait for him to get used to the feeling. He gripped at the redhead's back, short nails leaving their mark. He cried out, over and over again, tears streaking his cheeks. There was a feeling of pleasure, it was just being overpowered. But he tried to focus on that, focus on the good feeling. He thought of Axel, how he was with him now and let the butterflies and fire warm him and make him feel better.

He was with Axel. He loved Axel. Axel loved him. Axel _was_ loving him.

It still felt like he was being ripped apart.

"I'm almost there…close…" Axel's panting was mismatched to Roxas'. The pace he set was uncontrolled, no rhythm being held. The need for sex returned, triggering his animalistic need. He thrust harder, feeling his peak approaching. He kissed Roxas again, hard on the mouth and stroke the boy's erection again, helping him along. It was easier moving within Roxas now, like there was some extra lubricant making his motions easier.

And with help from Axel, Roxas was first to reach his climax, moaning aloud and arching his back wildly, hips unsteady as he rode out his orgasm. Axel continued on, thrusting wildly, no longer able to control himself.

"…hurts…" Roxas moaned. It did hurt. Like an open wound, he was in pain and wishing it was gone. Eyes clenched shut, he felt the liquid dripping down the back of his leg.

And once Axel did reach his peak, he growled, pulling Roxas into his arms and holding him tight. The feeling of hot tears touching his shoulder seemed to snap Axel out of his phase. "Baby?"

Roxas only continued to cry, still in pain.

"Oh god, I hurt you…didn't I?" Roxas heard the dread in Axel's voice, heard just how scared he was.

Axel pulled out of Roxas who whimpered. A hand trailed down over his legs then up, the substance on his legs catching on Axel's fingers. "You're…I think you're bleeding. Oh god, no. No no no no." And Roxas was held tighter than before, being crushed as Axel rocked their bodies together. A mantra was started, continuous whispered of 'no' going on unceasingly. Roxas couldn't speak, a snowball caught in his throat. A sob escaped him. He was still in pain, and fearing for Axel now.

"I'm sorry. So sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have let it go this far."

Roxas was still being rocked, his tears slowing. He shook slightly, worrying over Axel now, far more than himself. Axel refused to stop apologizing. "We shouldn't have…I'm so sorry."

Roxas felt the hot tears on him in turn, felt the teardrops falling from Axel's eyes soak into his neck. He wrapped his own arms around Axel, clenching his eyes and releasing more tears. Maybe tonight hadn't been the night to do this…

"I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay, Axel," Roxas managed. It hurt, it really did. He was bleeding, he knew. But he couldn't blame Axel. There was no way. It wasn't as though they could predict this to be the outcome. "I love you, it's okay." Their positions switched; Roxas held Axel now.

He always hurt the people he loved. Even those he didn't love, he seemed to hurt them all. That's all he was good for, hurting everyone. He was so guilty, it was all happening all over again. Why? Why did this have to happen?

Roxas ran his hand through Axel's hair, trying to sooth him. He hated this. He didn't like having Axel fall apart like this. Why? What was it that affected Axel to the point that he cried so hard and completely fell apart.

"I'm sorry Dem, so sorry."

Roxas' entire body went cold. Dem? Demyx? His stomach dropped, his heart stopped. His throat swelled, constricted and went dry. His hand stroking Axel's hair stopped, only for a moment before he recovered and continued.

There had to be an explanation for that. There just had to be.

"Ssh, you're fine Axel. I'm fine, don't worry." He wanted to sleep, felt so tired, but his system was in shock. Axel, however was calming down, his breathing starting to become even. The poor guy was exhausted.

Roxas continued running his fingers through Axel's hair. He looked down to see his favorite eyes closed, lips parted slightly. The roles were changed completely, Axel resting his head against Roxas' chest.

He wanted to sleep, but Roxas wasn't sure how much sleep he'd get tonight.

* * *

**Do you know how painful it was for me to dish all that out? It was tough, I was stuck for a lot of it, but it's done. It's tragic, but it's done. Things will get fixed. **

**And just so you all know, we are officially done with the flashback chapters! Next chapter will center around Christmas and I want to give it a better jolly feel, though I'm not seeing how well I can pull that off after where I just left this chapter off. **

**Don't kill me :D**


	27. Holiday

**I can't apologize enough. I just worked this up, forced it out. It was hard for me, and I'm not exactly sure why. The next chapter will aim more towards getting the plot rolling and I have to say, the ending should be coming up soon. And once again, I'm terribly sorry for the wait**.

**Disclaimer: No titles that you recognize (video game or other) belong to me, they all belong to their respective publishers/developers.**

**Please enjoy and happy reading!**

* * *

Axel was talking to him once he woke up. It was amazing, really. He was different. Terribly different. But it was in a good way, though very unexpected. He was talking like he was back to being the Axel that Roxas had first met. In his groggy voice, he asked what time it was. Roxas replied, telling him it was just after one in the morning. He groaned and rubbed his hands over his face and stretched.

It was noticeable when the events of what had happened finally came back to him. He froze in place and his entire body stiffened. He then angled his face up at Roxas who looked down at him.

"Are you okay?" Axel asked.

Roxas wanted to say something back. Wanted to indicate that he was fine, just fine. He said nothing, didn't make any motion with his head. He simply stared at the redhead.

A whispered, "I'm such an idiot," could be heard. Roxas wanted to tell him that that wasn't true, he shouldn't feel such guilt over this. He said nothing.

He forgot how to speak completely. That, or perhaps he knew that there was nothing that could be said to ease Axel's mind. Something was keeping the syllables from being released. Whatever it was, was strong.

Axel took the initiative and sat up more so that he could effectively scoop Roxas into his arms, insisting that the blond rest his head on his chest. "Did you sleep at all?" he asked. His concern was obvious and the arms rubbing circles over Roxas' back felt good.

Quietly, Roxas said, "Not much, no." He could feel Axel's guilt, it was so overbearing. "I'm alright though, really." He wasn't being believed and that made him feel frustrated. Sure, he was in pain, he couldn't exactly move and he was exhausted. He didn't care at this moment though. Regardless of everything that happened, Axel was here with him and he still loved him. That was the end of it.

Not to Axel though.

"Do you need anything? What can I do to help?" He was terribly worried. Axel was emanating serious 'I'm freaking out' rays.

"I'm tired. But I can't sleep. Just…talk to me. I don't know." Roxas moved slightly, wanting to hiss in pain but withheld the urge with a hefty amount of resistance. He grit his teeth, thankful that it was very early in the morning, meaning it was dark. He bit his lip and inched down into a more comfortable position. He rested his head on Axel's chest.

Axel tangled his fingers in the boy's blond hair, his stomach burning with rancid feelings. His heart was reaching out for the blond as he said, "Alright, we'll talk."

* * *

"I'm the sickly twin. Sora hardly ever gets sick, and I'm always going to the doctor for something."

The stroking of Axel's fingers through his hair felt heavenly. If he were a cat, he'd be purring to his heart's content. The addition to the nuzzling nose every once in a while was welcoming as well.

"No sickness can ever touch me," Axel said with a chuckle. "I'm like a mega beast against virus'. Dem, on the other hand, is always crying to his mommy. I was overly sick once, and that was because of him." Smiling at the memory, he said, "That was a fun week. Me and him sick together watching movies. Way better than school. Mom was there everyday taking care of us. She became a pro at making condensed soup from a can. That's her one and only specialty."

As their quiet laughter died away, Axel hand moved to Roxas' face. "You sure you're okay?" he asked once more.

"I'm…better. It's okay, really. Just…" Unable to put up a strong face, he turned his face away. He wanted nothing more than to fully reassure Axel that he was perfectly alright, but there wouldn't be whole truth in his words. Mentally, he was stable. It wasn't like it was a traumatic experience, just rushed. The physical pain was worse, or so it seemed to be, and that was something that could be recovered from.

Hardly convinced, Axel forced his concerns to shut up, not wanting to pester Roxas too much. With a glance at the clock, he sighed in his head seeing that it was just barely three in the morning. So much for a good rest. "Movie?" he asked. He began to sit up knowing the answer he would receive.

"Yeah, sounds good."

* * *

"Can you believe we're already on holiday break? It's ridiculous, we just got back in school three weeks ago from that storm, and now we're out for three weeks. How insane is that!"

Axel gushed over this fact as he wiped the front counters down by the coffee machines. His head bopped along with the music playing from the radio; their normal top hits channel. Zack, who was in the back washing dishes, was overruled when he begged for Christmas songs to be played. Axel, Roxas, and Yuffie had all put in their incentive and declared that no such thing would be allowed.

Roxas wiped the tables in the dining area. "We're out of school more than we're in it." Thinking about holiday break reminded Roxas that Christmas was just three days away and he wasn't sure what the plans were. He understood that they were having a party on Christmas Eve, but the actual day of celebration he wasn't sure about.

"We're going to go up to mom and dad's. It's what we do every year. Then we kinda chill for the day. So I guess it's up to you if you wanted to do anything afterwards." Having finished wiping the counters down, Axel walked out to the dining area and proceeded to grab the chairs to be stacked in the corner. "Are all your buddies coming to the party?"

Roxas stopped his work and folded the wet towel in his hands. "As far as I know, they're all coming." He looked to make sure he hadn't missed any tables. He set the towel down on the last table he wiped and started collecting the rest of the chairs Axel hadn't gotten to. He thought of the party they would be having in a couple days and wondered just what the party normally consisted of. As far as he knew, the past parties hadn't included drinking, but he'd been there when Axel had consented that there would be booze this year. Demyx immediately raised his concerns and argued that their friends were fine without having it, that they understood. Roxas himself was wary, having come to understand Axel's struggle with the substance. But with a quiet chuckle and reassuring smile, the stubborn redhead said that all would be fine and that he would most definitely stay sober since he needed to make sure that everyone's keys and safety were kept under watch.

With a glance at said stubborn man, Roxas felt somewhat worried about Axel. Though he had moved out of his funk since their first night together, Axel still wasn't quite himself. He was playful and cheery as always, but something made him believe that all was not perfect. Demyx obviously had the same input, but neither had done anything to fully confront the problem. Demyx knew that at times like these, leaving Axel alone was best and Roxas could do nothing but follow suit.

"Help me organize everything at the counter, then we'll sweep and we can go home." Axel finished putting the last chair with the rest and turned back towards Roxas. Finding the blond staring at him, he sulked forward and grasped slim hips, pulling the boy to him and nuzzling his neck. "Day dreaming about me?" he teased and flicked his tongue over smooth skin.

Snapping from his daze, Roxas pushed away from the warm body and laughed. "In _your_ dreams buddy. I'm thinking of how much fun the party's gonna be." He walked behind the counter and started rummaging through the cabinets below to find the supplies he needed to have everything refilled for the next morning. Axel moved to join him and heard laughter from the back room. He popped his head through the archway to find Zack covered with white flour, his normal jet-black hair dusted with the powder. He pouted with narrowed eyes at Yuffie who'd been preparing the pastry batters to be baked the next day. "You should see your face!" the young girl laughed. Her own face had a light coating of the white ingredient, her apron also covered along with various other stains.

"You should not be trusted in a kitchen," Zack spoke. He glanced up to see Axel laughing at him and redirected him pout. "Sympathize with me. Or at least allow me to work with Roxas. He's cuter than she is."

"Hey!" Yuffie hollered. She held a ball of cookie dough in her hand threateningly, her cheeks red with annoyance by the comment.

"Haha, at least she's not Larxene. There is something to be grateful for. Take what you've got. I have a hot little boy waiting for me out there." He walked over to the counter Yuffie was working at and dipped his finger into the batter, sampling the dough.

"You sound like a creeper when you say it like that, you know," the young girl informed the redhead and beat the top of his hand with her spatula when he went for seconds.

"Yeah, Shorty wouldn't be happy if he heard you say that."

"I did hear it, along with everything else you've been saying." Roxas poked his head into the room. "Ax, come help me now." His blue eyes flashed before he turned and walked back out to the front.

"I'm being summoned," Axel chided and flashed a grin to both his co-workers.

"More like being strung by a chain and collar," Zack joked in good humor and grinned mischievously before turning back to the sink. Yuffie followed his comment by flicking the spatula in her hand and making a sound like a whip cracking. The two laughed as Axel left the room.

Green eyes looked to find Roxas standing before the counter with his cell phone in his hands. He was staring at it while looking lost. "What is it?" Axel asked and moved, looking over the boy's shoulder. He read the text and his face transformed into one similar to Roxas'. "Moving? And he wants you to help them find a place?"

Shocked by the sudden decision, Roxas began to write out his reply. "I guess so.

"Huh, who'd have thunk it. Well good for them. Their first big step as a married couple." He laughed and helped Roxas finish making sure everything they needed was all set. "That makes me think of a good present for them. From all of us. Since we were having issues coming up with something good."

With a sideways glance, Roxas' brows knit together. "What are you thinking?" He noticed the forced innocence on Axel's face and groaned on the inside. "Don't tell me it's something perverted. You'll scare my poor brother."

With a small scoff, Axel said, "Give the kid more credit. He can't be that prude. I'm sure he's wanted to put that mouth to good use." He continued on while ignoring Roxas' slack jaw. "Beside, what I'm thinking…only part one is perverted. But useful. Part two is what I'm really thinking."

Shaking his head, Roxas sighed and continued his work. "I'm afraid to know. I have final say, though."

Axel loved Roxas' way of taking charge of things without actually doing anything. He stated his dominance and made his own rules instead of following everything he was told. Giving the boy a quick grope on the ass, he said with confidence, "You'll think it's great. Don't worry."

* * *

Happily looking forward to his favorite holiday, Sora was in a good mood, humming "Jingle Bells" as he plugged in the lights that were strung around the Christmas tree. The sun had set almost an hour perviously, and the white lights lit the room with a beautiful glow. Chilled by the air in the house, Sora made a bee-line for the couch and curled under the blanket that he had taken from the closet. The warmth of the fabric surrounded him and made him not want to unravel an arm so he could use his cell phone. His will lost out though and he flipped his cell phone open and writing out a text message.

_Ordered Chinese. The usual place. Pick it up on your way home?_

After sending the message, he had just turned the TV on when his reply came.

_Sure thing. Be home in half an hour._

The prospect of warm, delicious food made him smile, along with the fact that Riku would be home soon. Having the night off from work, he could only look forward to the night ahead. He planned on sitting and talking to Riku more about the outlook of them moving into a new place. He had brought the subject up the night before, suggesting that between the two of them, affording a new place couldn't be too hard. Sora alone made a substantial amount, given that if he flirted the right way he could make quite a lot in tips alone on a good night. If they could find a reasonable place that was in better shape with a workable payment agreement, why shouldn't they take the opportunity?

The idea just came to him rather spontaneously. They could find someplace that was a little bigger, neater and nicer, in a different area. Not that this wasn't a bad area. There were just better places. He understood that this was the first place Riku had gotten, and he was thinking now that they could get a place together, as a couple. Riku hadn't commented on the idea much, but he hadn't seemed to be in complete disagreement. He put his math skills to use today and Sora had guess that they'd be able to find a nicer place and be able to pay the rent and still live rather comfortably. Their finances would allow it. As for schooling, Roxas and Sora had agreed to use the funds their parents had left to pay that off, and Riku's tuition as well. Community college wasn't terribly expensive and their parents did have a large sum to their name.

Leaning his head against the arm of the sofa, Sora wondered how proud his parents would be if they knew he was going to get his own place. He couldn't help but imagine their beaming faces. It also made him think of their opinion of him being with Riku. Surely they wouldn't have a fuss. For one thing, both of his parents had loved Riku like one of their own sons. And with them being accepting of Roxas, they wouldn't have any qualms with him either. He wished they were around for him to tell, but he had to believe that they were watching him now with approval.

Eyes going misty, he shook his head. His stomach clenched with the sense of loneliness, wishing that someone was with him right now. The small apartment felt bigger as he sat on the couch all alone, wrapped up in the blanket.

This would be his first time having a Christmas without his parents. The absence of his mother's Christmas breakfast and his father lighting the fireplace felt surreal. He had the feeling that he was at Riku's apartment to spend the night like he'd done before and that in the morning, he'd be returning to his house, back to the room he had to himself, up those forgotten stairs, down the hall, second door on the right.

In his time of thinking, he'd never heard the front door open. "Sora?"

Riku was home? Had it really been that long already? Head popping up, cerulean eyes looked back over the couch and his stomach filled with butterflies when his sight caught Riku walking in the apartment, shoulder bag swaying as he turned to shut the door, one hand grasping the food he had ordered.

Springing up from beneath the blanket, the brunet rushed after his boyfriend who had made it to the kitchen and set the order on the counter. Without warning, he ran full into Riku's back, wrapping his arms tightly around the older one's frame and holding tight.

Caught off guard, Riku was knocked into the counter. Upon recovery, he chuckled and basked in the warmth from the other. "Miss me that much?" he said jokingly. He turned around in those arms and glanced down. He frowned. "You look like you're about to cry. What've you been doing?" He ran his thumb over one closed eyelid and noted the moisture that gathered.

Sora managed a weak chuckle. "I missed you that much." He smiled big and hugged Riku tighter while resting his head on the solid chest before him. The cold loneliness was disappearing. "I was thinking about mom and dad. That's all."

Hands moving to tangle in brown hair, Riku's eyes softened with understanding. He placed a kiss on the boy's forehead. "It's gonna be hard this year. But you'll be fine. Whenever you need to talk, I'm all ears."

"I know. And thanks. Really." Sora, stretching up, closed his eyes as he kissed Riku slowly, instantly being warmed from head to toe. His doubts about having a relationship with his best friend had been lost before and he felt nothing but elation whenever he was with Riku like this. He often found himself initiating their intimate moments now.

Just as they broke their kiss, Sora's stomach rumbled. He blushed and patted his flat tummy. "I'll feed you," he promised and smiled. "Guess I'm hungry. I feel like a pig, I've been munching away all day."

Riku set his shoulder bag on the dining table then went back and set each item that was ordered on the counter. Sora grabbed plates and silverware. "Maybe you're pregnant," Riku suggested as they began to fill their plates.

Laughing, Sora asked, "Can it be a girl? We'll name her Anna. She'll have your hair and my eyes and my personality since you can be a real stick in the mud." Riku flicked him in the head for that last comment. "Alright, hey, I don't mind you being a stick in the mud. I talk enough for the two of us." A hand grabbed the back of the boy's neck, causing his head to fall back in slight pain. Sora was led to the couch. He tossed the blanket to the other side and grabbed the TV remote from the coffee table.

"I told Roxas…about wanting to move. He said he'd help us find a place." Sora refused to look up from his plate. He still was unsure of Riku's standpoint on the subject. "I still think it's a good idea. And if we find the right place, we should be able to afford it without any problems."

Allowing him time to think, Sora then said nothing and focused on eating and scrolling through the channels. He stopped on the news, knowing that Riku liked watching it in the evening. He chewed his rice carefully, mauling the small amount more than necessary. He was just afraid that Riku had decided that he didn't want to move and that the plan just wasn't plausible.

"I guess," the silverette finally said and rid the air of lingering silence. "We can look at some places. If it's what you want. I don't mind."

With newfound excitement, the brunet jumped up and down in his seat. "Awesome! We'll find a really nice place. It'll be great! You'll see, like a new adventure!"

Amused by his boyfriend's excitement, Riku reached out and ruffled spiked locks affectionately. "You're crazy sometimes."

Sora beamed. "You love it. You wouldn't love me this much if I was quite and shy."

"You're right," Riku agreed. He stared down at the happy boy who turned his attention to the television. A lump formed in his throat, thinking of the words he had yet to say. The time never seemed right, that along with his conscious telling him that maybe it was too early to say them.

The timing didn't seem right, and his conscious was whispering…but the lump was breaking apart, willing him to speak.

"I love you, Sora."

The boy looked up instantly. He looked slightly shocked at first. But with one look at the truth in the sea-green eyes, he understood.

He smiled. "I know."

* * *

"Roxas! Smile!"

With a flash bright enough to make him cringe, Roxas frowned at his brother who gave him the widest grin and turned his digital camera around to show the blonde the picture he had captured.

With a laugh, Sora said, "You are on your way to being a sexy model bro!"

Still frowning, Roxas muttered to himself, "I hate pictures." An arm wrapped around his shoulder and he hoped that it wasn't someone who would annoy him further.

"Smile for us, blondie. Yer killing the festive mood."

Roxas had no need for glancing up, having already figured out who had him pulled to their side by just hearing the nickname. Xigbar laughed and took a swig from the cup in his hand, the alcohol smell strong. Feeling less than festive, Roxas frowned at the sight before him. Everyone was there, just as expected. The entire group was small, luckily. As Axel and Demyx said they were keeping it "all in the family." Meaning all of their friends were going to be there for the night. All in the family apparently meant Xigbar, Marluxia and Luxord which wasn't bad at all. Demyx, Axel and himself were obviously present. Riku and Sora were there as well as his own group of friends. Hayner, Pence, Olette, Kairi, and Naminé were all there, gathered in the living area chatting and drinking.

Xigbar had apparently captured Roxas' brother as well. The defined shout of Sora's, "hey!" was too loud to ignore. Then, both twins were dragged over to the group that was gathered in the living area. "I got two smoking hottie twins, dude! How lucky can a guy get?"

Skepticism shone through many eyes staring at him, but a drunken Xigbar was too oblivious to the looks. He was enjoying the feel of slim shoulders beneath his hands and there was question as to if he actually believed that he was going to bed the twins.

"Not so fast, hot shot," Luxord chimed in, his voice thick with his English accent. A smirk stretched along his face and he plucked the older man's arms from around the twins' shoulders. "I do believe that you are wandering towards dangerous territory, my dear friend. Wouldn't want to scrape you off the sidewalk now, would we. Better yet, you may find yourself stripped of your shirt and trousers and thrown into the pool."

Xigbar merely grinned and redirected his attention to the blond. "Oh really now," he said. He brought his cup to his lips, never once taking his yellow eyes off of Luxord. "And what do you plan on doing about that?"

Both knew exactly what was going to happen. In the past two years, the two had started a sort of tradition, one that no one questioned out loud but in their heads, they couldn't quite understand the relationship the two buddies had. They would slink off to their "usual spot" as they called it, which happened to be the laundry room. The first meeting had been by accident (or just plain drunkenness) and since then, the two had returned to that place the last Christmas party to do who knows what. No one really questioned them.

"The usual place, for the usual game," Luxord offered. He turned on his heels and began to walk off, knowing full and well that Xigbar would not turn the offer down.

Draining the last of his drink, Xigbar handed the empty cup off to Roxas, who scowled, and chuckled. "I'm feelin' lucky tonight. Be good while we're gone kiddies."

No one asked. Not even those who were uncertain with what was going on. The situation was ignored and their night of festivities went on. They had wandered to the game room after Sora, the video game lover, announced his challenge for an opponent to attempt to thrash him in a brawl. Super Smash Brothers, to be more specific. He had hiccupped, his cheeks tinged red from the alcohol he'd consumed, making himself appear far more innocent and inevitably his effort of looking intimidating failed.

Still, the challenge was met.

"That's my smash ball! Don't any of you touch it!"

Sora was a rough player when it came to nearly any video game. He'd always strived to be the best, finding that the virtual world was where his skills were fully exploited and superior. It was the one talent he knew. Luck always seemed to be with him and many times, events always were in his favor due more to lucky chances than his skills (however impressive they were).

Just as Sora, who was playing as the character Ike, leapt into the air to obtain his sacred smash ball, a pokéball was tossed into the air unexpectedly, knocking the blue haired character out of commission for a short second. This though, entitled the smash ball to be taken by another character, Pit, who then use his final smash to call upon the Goddess of Light, Palutena. The remaining three characters fought hard to dodge the goddess' army of flying soldiers.

"Riku, you really really suck," Axel announced as a pout stretched across his face, his eyes watching as Princess Peach flew off into the background, successfully taking one of his points away.

Sora had watched as the pokéball that knocked him away from his prize had opened, revealing a Piplup that had decided to run him off the stage. Luckily he was able to recover and dodge Riku's final smash attack. "You all suck. Who hit me with the pokéball?" His eyes flashed dangerously as threat to his first place victory arose. With a quick side glance, he gave Riku the most vile look he could muster. His insides burned with the need to win.

Olette, the poor girl who was struggling ever since Hayner had shoved the controller in her hand in order to answer his cell phone, was frantically pushing button without any knowledge of just what she was doing. "I'm so sorry Sora, I think that was me! I'm really not cut out for this." Beside her, Pence laughed, enjoying the show of his girlfriend displaying her lack of video game skills. She frowned at him.

Laughing from his seat in Axel's lap, Roxas held his hand out to Olette. "Want me to take over? You seem a bit frazzled."

The pure look of relief on the girl's face was comical as she handed the game controller to her friend. "Thanks. I don't know what Hayner was thinking," she mumbled. She grabbed her cup from beside the beanbag chair she was on and took a quick drink. "I'll be right back," she said and stood up, intent on going to the bathroom.

"You know, we really should be singing Christmas carols and watching Frosty the Snowman instead of you guys playing video games," Marluxia said without facing his friends, instead keeping his attention on the large drawing of his name that decorated the wall of the room. The pink piece of chalk in his hand didn't falter as he added more roses around his name. "Just where is the Christmas spirit here?" Beside him, Naminé worked on her ongoing mural while Kairi assisted.

"It's hiding under the couch downstairs," Axel replied sarcastically, picking up a bomb and throwing it at one of the explosive boxes, happy to see Riku was caught by his attack. "Start singing, we may join you."

Olette had just emerged from the bathroom when a loud chorus of "Rudolf the red nosed reindeer" broke out. She couldn't help but laugh as their voices blended, the unmistakable sound of the twins adding in the appropriate phrases between each line. "Like a light bulb!"

As she passed by one door, an unmistakable shout caught her attention, and she was unable to ignore it. Hayner sounded almost stressed in a way, high strung and very frustrated. She knew he had gotten a phone call, but she had no idea who it was from. Certainly it couldn't be from his parents, since he would never use such a tone with either his mother or father.

Curious, as well as concerned, she waited a few moments before opening the door.

* * *

Hayner walked out of the room, looking at his cell phone to see Seifer's name displayed. He couldn't understand why Seifer was calling him. The older man already knew where he was for the night, there was no reason that he should be questioning that. So what could it be? There wasn't a reason for him to call unless something happened.

"Yeah?" Not a friendly greeting, but between him and Seifer, they weren't always friendliest to each other, regardless of their relationship status.

"_Your charm makes me swoon. Quite a pleasant way to answer the phone."_

Hayner sighed, walking down the hallway. He opened one of the doors and slunk in, finding himself in one of the bedrooms. He took a few steps in and flipped on the light switch. Almost instantly he recognized a few of Roxas' belongings and knew that he was safe being in his best friend's bedroom. The bed was messy and unmade. He straightened the quilt and sat down. "I wasn't expecting you to call me. What do you want?"

"_What if I were dying right now, bleeding on the ground in some alleyway and you were my only choice to call. Would you still talk to me with that tone?"_

Hayner frowned. He wasn't liking Seifer's attempt at humor at the moment. Besides, there was something wrong about his secret lover's speech. "You're drunk, aren't you?"

"_Ah, maybe a little, but who isn't on this night? I'm fine baby. Got the munchies from hell, but nothing I can't handle."_

His frown could only deepen. "And you've been smoking. Well I'm so pleased that you called me just to let me know that." His teeth clenched and his stomach boiled angrily. How idiotic could Seifer get ?He even knew of Hayner's extreme dislike of his unfavorable habits, so why in the world would he choose now to call him? One thing for sure, he deserved a fine beating for Christmas.

"_Relax darlin', don't get your panties in a twist. Ignore my condition and just listen to me. I wanted you to know I wouldn't be around till later tomorrow. That way you don't freak out when I'm not around to fuck your pretty ass tonight."_

The anger he was feeling at the moment was incomparable. His hand squeezed his small phone, his knuckled turning white from strain. He could swear he heard his teeth begin to crack from the force of his jaw being clenched. Not even willing himself calm and taking deep breaths would ease him at this point.

Unable to sit still, Hayner stood and began to pace. "You are the biggest ass, you know that! You call me drunk just to tell me that you won't be home for one night? Where the hell are you even? You couldn't tell me you were going somewhere before?" He could hear the shouts of other people in the background.

"_Relax man, I'm just down on the shore with the guys. Don't start fucking over reacting. I thought I'd be nice and at least let you know now. I didn't have to call you."_

"You took that goddamn train to smoke weed and drink? Then decide to tell me about it? You really are a dick!"

"Hayner?"

"What!"

Olette, meek as she was, jumped back by the outburst, her arms being brought up before her chest as if to defend herself. Her green eyes went wide, concern written all over her face. She was unsure if she should stay there and make sure he was alright. After years of being his friend, she had easily come to understand that there were times when Hayner needed to be left alone. There were also times where he shouldn't be left alone period.

"Are you okay? Who are you talking to?"

"I'll talk to you when I see you," Hayner said to Seifer and, unwilling to hear his reply, shut his phone. The overwhelming urge to chuck the cellular device was powerful. Playing it safe, he threw the phone on the overly large bed and watched it bounce, falling dangerously close to tumbling off the other side. With a huff he sat on the edge of the bed, cradling his head in his hands. He had completely forgotten that Olette was still in the room until her weight joined his as she sat beside him.

"What did I get myself into?" he asked himself. He was taking deep breaths, hoping that they may help. He was biting the inside of his cheek, a little too hard and he got the slightest coppery taste of his own blood. His teeth didn't relent.

Olette's hand on his back began to rub circles. "Who are we talking about?" she asked. Her mother instincts kicked in. By the way Hayner had spoken on the phone and how upset he was now, she had a fairly good guess. "It was Seifer, wasn't it?"

Hayner wasn't surprised that the brunette beside him was able to figure it out so easily. She deserved an award or something, for always knowing what was wrong. And she was always best at helping someone deal with the problem. "I don't know what I'm thinking with him."

"Are you saying that-" Her brows furrowed, her mind contemplating just what she was about to accuse Hayner of. "Is there something between the two of you?"

Olette was one person that could never be lied to. She was too sweet for her own good, her intentions nothing but honest. How someone in this world could tell her a little white lie was beyond him. He couldn't do it. "Only my parents know. We didn't want anyone else to know. It wouldn't exactly make sense to anyone and he's got his own reason's for not letting anyone find out."

Olette understood with minimum knowledge what Seifer was into. She knew that he wasn't clean as far as his habits and that he didn't hang around with the right crowd. "Is there something wrong with your relationship with him?" the girl asked.

Hayner picked his head up slightly. "I don't know." That was his honest answer. He wanted to be with Seifer, more than anything. But just putting up with the jackass was hard most times. He was always so infuriated by the older blond and truly wanted to smash his face him. But at the same time he wanted nothing more than to kiss that same face. There was also the issue of Seifer's gang tendencies and drug issues. How in the world was Hayner supposed to stop that before things became too dangerous? He couldn't tell him to leave his other friend's and never touch another blunt or beer bottle again, could he? Was that asking for too much? Did he have something to give in exchange?

"Hayner," Olette spoke, breaking his muse. "Do you truly want to be with Seifer if it's causing you to stress like this?"

She made a good point. What if something were to happen to Seifer and he had no way to stop it? What if Seifer was just messing with him, that he really didn't like Hayner the way he said. It was all possible. What if the time came when Seifer chose the drugs over him? Could he really mark that off as unlikely to happen? If he pushed Seifer enough to give up his habits, who knows how the thug would react. Was Seifer serious about this relationship, or was he playing along to enjoy a good fuck every now and then?

"I really don't know, Olette."

* * *

"Everyone needs to come draw an ornament on the Christmas tree!"

Multiple heads shot up to look at the new Christmas tree that Naminé was drawing. By her own preference, she made it look a bit cartoonish and she smiled at her work as she drew small, multicolored lights around the chalk branches.

"Let's go draw Zexy!" Demyx stood up, taking his boyfriend by the hand and not giving him a choice in the matter. The two made their way to where Naminé was drawing and both scrounged through the chalk box before joining Kairi in creating their own ornaments.

"Make sure you put your name on it," Kairi said.

Axel and Roxas had been watching the final battle between Riku and Sora in Brawl, along with Pence. Olette and Hayner came back into the room and Pence stood to meet them, explaining what was going on with the Christmas tree. Axel then stood and led Roxas by the hand to the wall that was getting crowded. He turned his green eyes to Marluxia's apparent new project; a highly detailed penis with a Santa hat on the head.

"Santa would be proud," Axel said as he clasped his friend on the shoulder. Marluxia stood back from his work to admire it.

"That he would. I'm his favorite little helper." He laughed heartily.

"Well my friend," Axel said. Roxas broke free of his hold he had around the boy's waist and he moved to follow. "Now I know you're dating Santa and I know that Santa is a pedophile. Twenty years old isn't old enough for that man."

"Unless Santa is in the medical business, I believe you have a mix up."

"Anything you say buddy."

They each made their own ornament on the tree and labeled them as their own. The date was written at the bottom (Merry Christmas 2009!) and they were left with writing their own notes on the wall. Sora, took it upon himself to instate that apparently he was moving in, since he had written in fairly large letters, "I'm moving in here!"

"I'm waiting for the day when we wake up to find him hiding beneath one of the bean bag chairs," Axel had whispered to Roxas. The blond could only agree and didn't put it past his brother to do such a thing.

Later through the night, more Christmas carols were sung as loud as possible and Sora and Marluxia treated those who were drinking to a little round of bartending. The pink haired man, curious as ever, had snuck into the laundry room to see what could possibly be going on between Luxord and Xigbar, and ended up walking out, laughing hysterically with tears running down his cheeks.

"What are they doing?" Demyx asked.

"Oh, they're enjoying some lollipops is all. I wish I had my camera."

"Lollipops?" Sora chimed. "I want one!"

With a snicker, Axel was unable to hold back his comment. "They aren't any cherry flavored ones, kid. Besides, you have one right next to you."

Sora looked to the side, finding nothing but Riku. Naïve as he was, he wasn't completely clueless and understood what was being referred to. His cheeks, already flush from drinking, burned brightly and he buried his face into Riku's side. The silverette in turn, flipped Axel off.

As the time began to slide past midnight, everyone agreed that it was time to split and rest before the exhausting work of opening presents began the following morning. They had split into three groups, Marluxia driving for Luxord and Xigbar, since he was sober of the three. Olette would take Pence and Hayner home, seeing as the other two were tipsy and she was firm against drinking herself, and lastly Naminé and Kairi would be going to Kairi's place together, both sober due to Kairi's parents having a strict no alcohol rule which Kairi was loyal to (since Reno appeared to have skipped out on that).

When the house was quiet with everyone gone, six people were left in the house. Sora and Riku were staying the night to enjoy Christmas morning with Roxas and the others. Zexion was staying since his parent's wouldn't be home for Christmas day.

"You had rum," Axel said after stealing a kiss from Roxas. The two were already heading up the stairs towards their room. At the top of the steps, they heard the guest bedroom door where Sora and Riku were staying close. Axel swooped in for another kiss. Roxas turned his head.

"Then don't kiss me if I taste like rum. Dufus."

"But you taste even more delicious than you normally do, baby. I want more."

Axel followed Roxas, acting like a begging puppy. Roxas said something about brushing his teeth and using plenty of mouthwash.

"You sure it's alright for you to stay here. Your parents don't mind?" Demyx asked as he and Zexion padded their way to Demyx's room. Zexion had an overnight bag with him and grabbed his pajama's to change into.

"We had an early Christmas together this morning. They had some time off then and they will again tomorrow night. I'll see them then."

Demyx felt guilty, feeling like he was keeping his boyfriend to himself when he believed that he should be spending Christmas day with his parents.

"Besides, it'll be a pleasure to meet your parent's tomorrow morning." The two got changed and climbed into bed. The heater clicked on to warm the house, the droning sound quiet and easy to ignore. Demyx sunk low under the covers and turned on his side to face Zexion. He pouted. Zexion, in turn, smiled, unable to resist and kissed him lightly. "Would you like to join me in meeting my parents tomorrow night? They asked to meet you."

"You told them?" Demyx asked, sounding surprised. He hadn't expected that at all. On the inside, he felt elated that he was no longer a secret to be kept.

"I did. They were pleased to hear that I have a relationship. My mother especially. That actually shocked me, since I believed they would disapprove and argue that you would distract me from my studies." Demyx's arms moved to wrap around his torso and he brought the two closer together.

With a smile that touched his eyes, Demyx said, "No one wants to see their child alone. We'll take this as a good sign and not question it." He leaned forward, intent on lavishing Zexion's pale neck. He planted soft kisses from the base up to his jaw before nipping at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"Demyx, there's something else."

Demyx stopped what he was doing in order to look Zexion eye to eye. Unsure if this was something good or bad, he waited.

"I asked them one more thing," Zexion spoke. His face gave no indication as to what he was talking about, gave away no hints. "They said, that under small circumstances, I can move in with you."

* * *

**Someone please shoot me. X_X**


	28. Meet the Parents

**It's late! It's late! This chapter's out of date! No time to explain, oh dear, oh my, it's late, it's late, it's late!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Please enjoy and happy reading!**

* * *

"_You have such a nice voice, Roxas."_

_The blonde had been decorating the Christmas tree, hanging different colored bobbles from the branches when he heard Demyx speak. With a blue bulb in hand, he turned and looked back over his shoulder to find Demyx approaching him._

"_I wouldn't say that," Roxas said modestly. He could feel the blush invading his cheeks. He thought he was alone but he had forgotten that, despite Axel being at work, Demyx was still in the house on his day off. Roxas forgot the other blond had been upstairs taking a nap as he sang Christmas carols to the (supposed) empty house. _

"_Aw, don't say that. You've had to have noticed at some point that you have a really nice singing voice. And I don't mean to stroke my ego, but as someone who has been studying music and sounds all his life, I can judge a beautiful voice from a normal good sounding voice any day." With his arms stretching above his head, Demyx yawned, then smiled endearingly at Roxas. The younger blond's blush seemed to intensify, more from being caught singing out loud than anything else. The complements did help the blush along, though. _

"_Sora's told me the same thing. I've just never thought much of it." Returning to his work, Roxas continued to hang bobbles on the fairly large tree. He took one from the box of decorations and stepped up onto the step ladder he had pulled from the garage. "Our mother used to sing us lullabies every night. She stopped when we were around thirteen, but whenever he or I were sick she'd always bundle us in a blanket and sing to us." He smiled fondly at the memory. Beside him, Demyx opened a package of candy canes they had bought to hang on the tree. _

"_She had the most amazing voice. I guess I get it from her." It was heart wrenching to think of never hearing his mother sing to him again, but he knew that he would have to keep the memory of her voice strong. He felt the hard weight pressing in his chest, just as it was when he had sung the lullaby in the middle of the night and Axel had heard it. _

"_She must have been an amazing woman," Demyx said and started to hang the candy canes. _

'She was,'_ Roxas thought to himself. His stomach clenched and he couldn't find it within himself to say anything. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth he might let out a sob, or some other embarrassing sound. _

_Moments flew by and Demyx seemed to have sensed Roxas' discomfort. "Rudolf the red nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose…" he began to sing, swinging his body in a sort of stationary dance. Roxas could help but smile and he took a deep breath and joined in. _

"_And if you ever saw him, you would even say it glows…"_

"_Like a light bulb!"_

* * *

"Someone got their Christmas present early."

Zexion glanced nervously at the hot cocoa in Demyx's hands that wobbled due to his laughter. He put a hand over the top of the mug, feeling the slight burn as the liquid sloshed and hit his palm. _'Better my hand than all over his lap,'_ he thought. He then looked up to see what Demyx's words meant and raised his brows.

Sora, sitting on the couch and looked confused, opened his mouth to ask what Demyx was talking about. His brow wrinkled and he frowned, now looking too solemn in his perky _Happy Holidays!_ pajama pants. At that moment, the blond laughing at him lightly stroked the side of his own neck to signal what he was talking about.

In an instant, Sora's confusion changed to realization, then quickly morphed into annoyance. He turned sharply to his boyfriend beside him and smacked him on the chest. Riku, who had his mug to his lips, jerked, sending hot chocolate dribbling down his chin and onto his shirt. He glared at the brunet. Sora matched his look.

"You said there weren't any marks! You lied to me!"

Riku shrugged nonchalantly and licked the side of his mug to rid it of the spilt drink that was sliding down the side. "I may have. It's nice to see my mark clearly displayed." He closed his eyes, wanting to try taking another sip but was afraid of the repeated action of being smacked. He couldn't open his eyes either, knowing full and well that Sora was pouting cutely (unintentionally, he was trying to look fierce and feral) right now and Riku would like to remain defiant and stony and not apologize for marking what he believed was his.

"I say presents," Roxas announced as he and Axel entered the living area. His words overshadowed Sora's annoyed mutterings and had actually stopped them all together. Sora could never stay mad with the prospect of gifts coming his way.

The presents were passed around and the room soon became filled with torn green and red wrapping paper, with trees missing pieces and snowmen with their heads torn apart. Roxas sat between Axel's legs by the tree, being the official gift navigator and delivering each person's gifts. At the moment he was tearing at his own from Axel, his face set in a deep frown. "I'm going to kill you," he said when the paper was pulled away.

"What?" Axel asked, kissing the top of the boy's head. He rested his chin on the blond's shoulder. "It's only a mini laptop. I could have gone all out and gotten you some really expensive Macbook or something."

"I said I didn't want anything expensive," Roxas argued. Still, he couldn't help but feel delighted with his gift. He was just displeased that Axel had gotten it for him. He'd rather have gotten it for himself.

"And it wasn't expensive," Axel retorted and smiled. He nuzzled Roxas' ear before saying, "It's small, easily portable, and can be whipped out the moment inspiration strikes you to write something. Say what you want, I know you love it. I even got your favorite color."

It was red. Roxas' favorite color. Axel was such a bastard. "A pen and a notebook would have sufficed."

"The day they come out with a self writing pen and a notebook that can do your calculus homework for you is the day we can take this nice little piece of technology back to the store and get you those instead. Babe, you deserve this. I've read you're writing on my computer and you need your own workstation for that brilliant mind."

Roxas only sighed and leaned back against Axel. "Thank you," he whispered. Right then, a very non-manly screech came from the couch. Startled, four pairs of eyes turned to stare at Sora who truly brought the spirit of Christmas with his childish look of pure bliss. He hugged the Wii to his chest. Riku shook his head but smiled at Sora's mirth.

"Heh, he obviously loves Dem's and Zex's gift. How do you think he'll react to our gift, hm?" Axel chuckled in Roxas' ear lightly.

"It's not hard to imagine his reaction," Roxas whispered back. "But I still can't wait to see it in person rather than in my head." He grabbed the gift that had been chosen for Riku and Sora laughing in his head as he slid it over the coffee table to his brother who seemed highly reluctant to put down his video game system. He did though, setting it on the couch beside him and looked curiously at the wrapped gift his brother had sent over. He didn't pick it up at first, instead staring at Roxas and getting a feel for his twin's mood. Roxas smiled innocently and turned to snuggle into Axel's neck. He made sure he was able to get a clear view of the brunet.

Sora tore into the paper. It didn't take him long to get it off. He just stared, jaw dropping to the floor. Riku, who been looking over the card and the gift card that Demyx and Zexion included with Wii in order to pay for some games, noticed his small boyfriend wasn't bouncing in his seat any longer or making any exclamation or anything. He glanced over, seeing the boy bug eyed and pale as though he were in shock. _'What could it be?'_ he though, glancing over Sora's shoulder. He saw what was sitting in the boy's lap and wasn't able to completely muffle the chuckle that left his lips. He picked the book up, smirking since he was quite amused, and sent a sly look over to Roxas and Axel, both of which had identical looks of satisfaction.

"The Gay Man's Kama Sutra. Well now, what are you two expecting?"

Axel shrugged and shifted Roxas in his lap slightly. "We figured it would come in handy when the time was right. Beside, I was thinking of borrowing it. Book porn is a turn on." Roxas stiffened slightly, unnoticeable to the eyes but Axel could feel his body. That made his heart ache, the thought of Roxas being afraid of having sex. "But really, I'm sure you two will put it to good use."

Demyx was chuckling from his seat, curled around Zexion who hid his entertained smile behind his shiny new iTouch he received from Demyx.

Sora was still baffled and looked at his brother as though he'd been betrayed. He wasn't hurt, or angry for that matter. Just…he hadn't been expecting a gift like _that._

"Got room for another?" Roxas asked and handed his thin, square gift back to the redhead. Axel took it and began to open the small present.

"Now what could this be, dear?"

* * *

"_You really wrote this song?" _

"_I did," Demyx said. He played with different features on his computer, things that Roxas could only watch and not really understand. All he knew was that Demyx was making music, putting together the song they had been recording. _

_They had taken one day to work together when Axel was working and they had gotten Roxas' part of the song down, taking quite a few tries and plenty of time out of their afternoon. Finally satisfied with the results, Demyx had been working on bringing all the different components of the song together, having to make sure everything fit together perfectly and it sounded unflawed. Roxas had an ear for music, something he had inherited from his mother, and by the sounds of it, Demyx was a musical genius. _

"_I think I've got it now."_

"_It's done?" Roxas questioned, standing up from Demyx's bed. Demyx let out a long sigh and smiled while closing his eyes. "That was a bit of a hassle to make."_

_It certainly was a hassle to make. Arranging a time where they could work together without Axel finding out was difficult. Demyx had been able to do a lot of the work on his own, since he was the one supplying the instrumentals. Roxas was only offering his voice. So as Demyx worked on doing the instrument wok, Roxas waited around and went about his daily schedule, acting as though he didn't have a secret to keep from Axel. He was nervous about Axel finding out, but it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. It would only be a ruined surprise, not an apocalypse. _

"_I don't know how many times he heard me playing the same thing over and over. And since he's familiar with the tune, I knew he was wondering what the heck I was doing." Demyx chuckled. "Do you want to hear it?"_

_Roxas was excited. He'd never heard his own voice recorded before, and he was sure that someone with Demyx's skills was able to make the song completely mind blowing with his guitar and piano added in. _

_Demyx hit the play button._

_The intro was only piano, soft simple notes that led into the melody as the guitar was added in quietly to accentuate the hum of the piano. Then he heard his own voice and it was as though he were listening to this with someone else's ears. _

Rest now my love

Your fears will soon be gone

Clear your clouded mind

And wait for the dawn

_Was that really him singing? It was astounding. He'd never known, never taken that much notice to just how nice his voice sounded. Either his voice really was just nice, or Demyx was a mastermind._

Go ahead, let yourself go

Fall down into my awaiting arms

Your wings are broken, but do not fear

Let go, let go, fall into me

"_I'll burn the CD and it'll be all ready for you to give to him." Demyx smiled at his computer screen before opening a drawer in his desk and pulling out a blank, unmarked CD case. He took the CD out and inserted it into the computer. _

"_It'll be from both of us," Roxas said. Demyx made it sound as though this was Roxas' gift alone to give, but the musician deserved too much credit to not be included. There wouldn't even be a CD being made if it weren't for Demyx._

"_It's coming from just you, Rox."_

_Roxas shook his head. "But it's your song. You wrote it. I only sang it. If anything, your name should be on it too."_

_Demyx tapped his fingers against the keyboard. "Look, Roxas. This song is really precious to both me and Axel. It's been the only thing that really gives him comfort. I've been singing it to him for years."_

"_All the more reason for you to take credit!" Roxas argued. Demyx ignored him. _

"_Roxas, I love Axel. To death, I'd do anything for him. But I'm not his boyfriend anymore. That's your role now, and I don't think he could have chosen a better person." Roxas smiled back at Demyx. "This song is his security blanket and I've sung it to him for many years. But I have someone else to comfort and be with. So it's your turn to sing for him now."_

* * *

"Rox, this…"

Cheeks burning, Roxas spoke quickly, "It was Demyx's idea. So he deserves some credit as well." Roxas ignored Demyx shaking his head when hearing this.

The front of the CD read _Axel's Lullaby_ in very neat, cursive hand writing. Axel's face was bright and he enveloped Roxas in a tight hug, kissing the boy's cheek. "Best gift ever," he said. Roxas' face flushed further and his belly felt as though it were filled with the warming effect of alcohol. The feeling was so soothing and comforting and he relaxed and melting into Axel's embrace and held back just as tightly.

"Merry Christmas!" Sora shouted, having broken out of his dazed spell from his new book. Demyx cheered right after him and burst into a round of "Deck the Halls" which everyone eventually joined.

It was their first Christmas without their parents, and the twins were feeling as though they had all the family in the world at the moment.

* * *

Axel and Roxas and Demyx had decided that they wouldn't inform Riku, Sora, and Zexion on what they were in for. Roxas had been grateful for the heads up about Mariana when he was coming to the manor for the first time. They had agreed, and Demyx as well, that it would be much more fun to see what would happen to the person who was glomped first. They had taken bets and agreed that Sora would most likely be the first to be hugged by the energetic woman.

Sora practically had his face glued to the window as the gate opened and Axel drove up the long driveway. Roxas was sure he was in as much wonder as he'd been when he was first brought here, and Riku even looked very impressed. Axel glanced back in the rear view mirror to see their expressions and found two faces that he had anticipated. The grounds around the mansion truly were an impressive sight to see.

They pulled up in front of the house, Demyx parking right behind them. The front doors burst open before any of them had time to get out of the car. Mariana, dressed festively in nice black slacks, a v-neck green sweater and a red undershirt, ran forward and clung to the first unsuspecting victim. The red Santa hat she was wearing barely held onto her head as she flung her arms around the nearest person, who happened to be Riku.

He looked confused, baffled, surprised. And after just a few moments, his face was turning blue from the woman's famous 'bone-crushing' hugs.

"Mom, let him breathe," Axel said as he stepped from around the car.

Mariana let Riku go, placing her hands on his shoulders and smiling sweetly. "I didn't mean to scare you, dear." Her hands moved down over his biceps and she gave them a squeeze. "Now, now, lookie here. Baby, you brought me a strong, good looking man for Christmas? You shouldn't have! Oh, but I'll accept your gift, don't worry."

Roxas choked out a laugh. Riku looked uncomfortable and Sora stepped up to take one of those well endowed arms to curl his own around.

"You're Riku," she said, her amethyst eyes sparkling with delight. "And Sora, oh now, aren't you adorable like your brother? I must say Riku, you and my son certainly struck gold with these little bits of cuteness." She laughed soundly and hugged Axel tight. "Poor things don't even know they're jailbait, do they?" She said this in a semi-quiet tone. Her attempts of secretive comments were ineffective and both Roxas and Sora looked startled. "Oh, me and my big mouth."

Mariana turned and hugged Roxas close. "How's my newest baby? You've been treated like a Queen in that house, right? Because if not, I'll just have to take you away from my boys and you'll come live here with me." She pinched his cheek before kissing it. Roxas grinned sincerely. He wasn't sure how people would perceive Mariana. She could easily come across as obnoxious, but Roxas highly doubted anyone had ever thought her in that light before. She was just too sweet and exuded the most comforting and fun aura.

She turned to Sora, squeezing him tightly to her, rocking their bodies back and forth. "And if your brother is welcome here anytime, you are to. Both you and Riku." Sora hugged her back, feeling so at ease with her. Roxas guessed that Sora felt the same when hugging Mariana: there was a safety in her hugs, just for the fact that she was such a caring mother.

The blond woman stood back and adjusted her hat, grinning like a child. Her eyes seemed to grow brighter with every second. "Sora, it's so nice to meet you. I've heard all about you and Riku from Roxas. And aren't you two the cutest little pair ever!" She held him at arms length, looking him over. She frowned at his black turtle neck (it was fairly large on him since he had taken it from Riku. He didn't like turtle necks, but Riku had left him with no choice but to cover his neck). "Oh, honey," she said, clucking her tongue. She pulled the neck of the shirt down, exposing the hickies. "As I thought. You don't seem like the turtle neck kind. Though it is nice on you. I'm assuming this is your's," she turned to Riku who averted his eyes. Sora stood silent, blushing furiously.

The woman must have been waiting for this day for weeks, if not months coming. Her enthusiasm was impossible to miss, and her spirit was wild as ever. When Demyx walked up to her, she literally screamed and threw her arms around him. "My baby!" Demyx had to pry her off of him. "Mom, this is-"

"Zexion! It's so great, finally!" Demyx watched her hug his boyfriend and his gut told him that something was going to happen. Just by that 'finally' that she attached to the end of her sentence. Demyx's mother then grasped either side of Zexion's face, pushed his long bangs out of the way, and her mouth screwed up in scrutiny. "Oh dear, you've picked a good one. They'll be beautiful!"

"W-what?" Zexion was confused. He looked to Demyx for answers.

"Mom, really, please don't say things li-"

"You're the one that's going to give me grandbabies!"

"Mom!"

"Alright, come now, your father is inside waiting. Nari is starting breakfast right now and it won't take too long, so we need to help set the table." Mariana ushered her guests into her house, not allowing them to stop and take in the new surroundings. She shooed them all into the kitchen.

Sora came up beside Roxas, still clinging to Riku's arm. "Is that normal with her?" he asked. Roxas nodded with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah. She loves meeting people." Axel nodded his agreement.

"Hm," Sora mused. "I like her."

Already at the table was Arion, dressed very casual for a businessman. In simple dress pants and a red button up shirt that was untucked. He was such a simplistic man, just as his wife and two sons were. He knew when it was time to be a professional and when it was alright to just be himself and carefree.

He turned to the large group, his eyes crinkling with his smile. Roxas had met Arion once before when he and Mariana made an unscheduled trip to their home for dinner one night. He'd freaked out since he hadn't planned what he was making for dinner and he didn't think he'd have enough time to whip something good up. Arion proved how much of a down to earth guy he was when he told Roxas not to worry, that they would order pizza. He was pleasant to talk to, didn't have an air of superiority to him like some business people could, and he was overall extremely friendly. On top of it all, he absolutely adored his wife.

"It looks like we've got plenty of help to set up now. Everyone grab some utensils!"

* * *

"Roxas, your's and Sora's birthday is next week, right?"

Roxas looked up, chewing his waffle quickly and getting ready to answer when his brother beat him to it.

"Yup." Sora declared proudly. "Actually, my birthday is next week. Roxas' birthday isn't until next year."

"Next year?" Arion asked, his hand curled around his coffee mug.

"Mmhm." Sora swallowed his mouthful of food and continued. "I was born at eleven fifty-six on New Year's Eve. Roxas here, was born nine minutes after me at twelve oh five."

"Oh! Now isn't that peculiar. That's so strange, you were born just minutes apart on different years! That is so amazing!" Mariana, unable to contain herself, swung her fork around with broad hand gestures, flinging syrup onto Demyx's face. "Oh, sorry dear."

Demyx raised one hand up. "It's fine mom."

"You boys have any plans?" she continued on. "That is a mighty special birthday."

"We usually go to a New Year's party at someone's house. We celebrate our birthday on New Year's Day after we've both turned a year older," Roxas explained.

Mariana entered into a babble that had everyone's attention. Roxas half listened and looked around the table. He was reminded of when they had breakfast at their grandparent's house every Christmas back at Destiny Islands. They'd always have breakfast sandwiches and their grandmother's homemade danish. And every year their grandfather would complain about the lack of snow and that Christmas wasn't Christmas without the white stuff.

Roxas was at ease, being surrounded by chatter. Just hearing people talking and laughing with each other was such a relief. He had dreaded having a Christmas this year with silence and mourning what he didn't have anymore. Being here, surrounded by the people he knew, the people who were becoming another part of his family, cemented the fact that, though things had changed drastically for him since the summer, the world was still spinning and not about to crash. Everything that felt so wrong before was slowly becoming better.

Axel's arm around his shoulders pulled him close and his stomach fluttered when a kiss was placed on top of his head. He grinned and laughed along as Mariana gushed to Demyx and Zexion that she would love a little baby girl from some foreign country to take care of, to both boys' discomfort.

* * *

"Your mom's not going to demand grandchildren from us, are they?"

Zexion, who was driving Demyx's Audi, glanced over briefly before shaking his head. "Definitely not," he said, turning onto his street. Demyx had his hands in front of the car heater, attempting to warm up his frozen fingers.

"I'm sorry if my mom made you uncomfortable. She was somewhat tame today, if you can imagine. At least she didn't stroke either of our stomachs and start baby talking like she did to Marluxia once. He told her he was pregnant and she, well, had a field day." Demyx bowed his head. His mother was a lunatic but he loved her to death. She was one unique woman, that was for sure.

Zexion had pulled into his driveway. He assumed his parents' cars were parked in the garage since they weren't in the driveway. And if they needed to cancel plans, then one of them would have called him. He turned to Demyx as he shut the car off. "It's alright, Demyx. She's quite the character and, though strange, it was amusing. She really wants grandkids, doesn't she?"

Demyx shook his head while inhaling, then exhaling deeply. "She must," he said. "Crazy woman. I'm guessing your parents are normal?"

With a quiet chuckle, Zexion said, "They aren't as boisterous as your mother, that's for sure." Demyx looked up at the very nice house nervously. Zexion's parents obviously made plenty of money. He slapped himself mentally. Duh, of course they did. They were both doctors. He knew doctors made a good deal of change.

"Ready?"

Demyx looked pale.

"No. I'm not good with meeting new people. I'm so clumsy at it."

Zexion squeezed his hand. "You'll be fine."

They got out of the car, the winter chill hitting them both. Demyx wrapped his blue scarf tighter around his neck and walked up to the front door with Zexion. Well, there wasn't any half deranged women coming out to assault them with hugs. That was always a good sign.

They walked right in through the front door. Demyx would have thought it be courteous to knock when he remembered this was Zexion's house and he didn't need to knock in order to enter his own home. Still nervous, he stuck close behind his boyfriend and resisted the urge to throw up. He really wasn't good with meeting people, especially his boyfriend's parents who were most likely smarty pants' who used big words. Didn't doctors do that?

"Mom? Dad, we're here."

Demyx looked around. The house wasn't as big as his own, and for that he was grateful. He loved his house, but being in a smaller place, like his own or Zexion's, felt more like home. Like being surrounded by a blanket. That didn't mean it wasn't big, which it was. It was very nice, lavish, but not like his own home, and very warm. From the front door there was an archway on the right that gave way to a sitting area where a cozy fire was burning away happily. A man was kneeling down, having just placed a new log on the fire. He straightened up and turned around. Demyx gulped.

The man was tall. Very tall. With oval framed glasses on his face, short black hair that was neatly swept back. A sleeveless olive green sweater covered a long sleeved white shirt. Demyx noted that the house slippers he was wearing looked very comfortable.

"Dad, this is Demyx. Demyx, this is my father, Damien." Demyx accepted the offered handshake and smiled, feeling a little more relaxed. Damien seemed really nice, not intimidating. His smile wasn't scary at least, it was more welcoming.

"Nice to meet you," Demyx spurted out, shy and quiet.

"Nice to meet you as well, Demyx. Zexion, your mother is in the kitchen if you'd like to see her. I have to make a quick phone call and I'll be in there soon. I believe dinner is almost ready." Damien pulled a pager out of his pocket and glanced at it before pulling out his cell phone. Zexion led Demyx back to where the front door was and they both took off their coats and outdoor wear, hanging it all on the coat rack by the door.

"Slip your shoes off. Mom prefers no shoes in the house." Demyx nodded, doing as he was told and placing his sneakers besides Zexion's on a floor mat. He followed the slate-haired teen down a hallway, passing a few closed doors until the hall gave way to a very nice and open kitchen and dining room. It was much like the kitchen at his house, except it was smaller. The cushiony tan carpet stopped abruptly , becoming a dark, rich wooden floor.

"Mom?" Zexion spoke. A short, thin woman stood in front of the stove, apron tied around her back. She turned and smiled at the two boys warmly. She seemed so nice and mom-like to Demyx, it was a wonder that this woman was hardly around to perform her motherly duties. Her hair was shoulder length and a more vibrant blue than Zexion's. Her eyes though, were identical to her son's and very serene.

"Well, there you are. I thought I heard voices." Unlike his own mother's loud voice, this woman's voice was meek and very pleasant.

"We met dad. He's making a phone call right now. Anyway, this Demyx. Demyx, my mother, Eileen." Demyx approached the woman, shaking her hand and both of them saying their greetings.

"Dinner is almost ready if you'd like to take a seat. I'm just going to plate everything and bring it over to the table. I just hope your father doesn't take too long." She turned back to stirring something (gravy? Demyx wasn't sure).

"Do you need help with anything?" Zexion asked.

"No, no. You two just get some drinks and I'll have everything set. It's not very often I make dinner like this. It's actually very enjoyable. I feel like a regular old housewife." She giggled lightly, her small fist pressed against her mouth. She sounded so fragile and docile. She and Mariana were polar opposites, Demyx thought. "Zexion, there should be tea bags in the pantry. I'll put a kettle on the stove if you'd like to get the tea."

Zexion told Demyx to sit at the table and left for a moment, returning quickly with four tea bags. He dropped then by the placement for the chair next to Demyx, then fetched mugs from the cupboard for them to use. As Zexion set the mugs, his father walked into the room, putting his cell phone in his pocket.

"Everything alright, dear?" Eileen asked as she stared bringing their dinner to the table. Platters of vegetables, roast chicken, gravy. It smelled wonderful and Demyx felt his mouth begin to water.

"Everything's fine. There was some confusion with the medication one of my patients was to receive. I wanted to try something different with them and some of the other doctors didn't know if they should change it just yet or wait until I arrive there later." The kettle on the stove began to whistle just as the last platter was set down. Eileen shut the stovetop off and brought the boiling water to the table, filling each mug with the steaming liquid. Demyx dropped his teabag in his mug, enjoying the aroma of fresh chamomile.

"Well now, it can't be brain surgery trying to figure out the medicine chart," Eileen said, laughing at her own pun. Damien joined in and Zexion shook his head. Demyx sat clueless for a moment before it clicked. "Oh! I get it, cause you're a neurologist." He could only laugh weakly, embarrassed by his sudden outburst. Way to sound like an idiot. Not the impression he wanted the two parents to gather of him.

They both looked at Demyx who fell shy under their gazes. "Yes," Eileen said. "I am a neurologist. Zexion must have informed you. Not that I like to be overly prideful or egotistical, but it isn't an easy job. Neither is my husband's, but it's nice to be able to help people. And we're sure Zexion's researching someday will help plenty of people." Eileen looked at her son with pride, erasing some of her sincerity she had originally gave off. Zexion had said that his parents were obsessed with his work and him being successful and he wasn't kidding.

"What do you plan on doing, Demyx? What are you studying in school?"

Demyx looked up at Damien, freezing as he had started to put some broccoli on his plate. At that very moment, he felt extremely inferior. These scientific medical professionals would certainly look down on his urge to make it into the music industry.

But what else could he say to them?

"Uh, music. I do music studies. And teaching. I'm studying to be a teacher." He couldn't look at either parent. He felt things turning awkward already(it wasn't just him, right?). This was everything he had wanted to avoid at all costs. Why couldn't they ask him the easy stuff, like about his parents or where he grew up or what his favorite food was? Instead they went right for the jugular. He couldn't stand up next to their son, the genetics engineer.

"That's interesting," Eileen said. "You know, there is actually many opportunities for someone who starts out with a music degree. There are plenty of things that could be expanded on from that, like music psychology studies. How wonderful would it be to study the effects of audio on the human brain, how we listen and gather information or develop just from listening to beats and sounds."

So that wasn't what he was going for, but he would just roll with it. If she wanted to believe that his music degree would inspire him to take on a human science degree, then he would let her and not argue. Zexion, however, had other plans.

"Mom he's a musician, not a scientist or a psychologist. He plays instruments, he doesn't use them for scientific study on the brain like you might. Not everyone is a scientist." Demyx didn't like the annoyance in Zexion's voice. This must have been what he meant when he said his parents could be difficult. It seemed as though they took something someone would talk about and correspond it to themselves or something they would do. That _would_ get annoying after a while.

"Still, I agree with your mother, it would be fascinating to understand in more depth the effect music has on the brain. But working in the music industry is a very formidable choice as well. It's a highly respected business, aside from the drug addict rock stars and all those rappers and their gang wars. I'm sure you'll do very well Demyx."

It wasn't comforting when he used 'drug addict' and 'gang wars' and 'you'll do very well' in the same breath. "Thanks," he said sheepishly. This wasn't go all that well.

"Now, what about your parents? What do they do for a living?" Damien asked, cutting his chicken up into smaller pieces. Eileen looked very interested and sipped at her tea.

Demyx pushed his peas around his plate. "My mother owns her own boutique in town. It's actually just as a hobby and something to do. My father is the owner of an international car trading dealership." It sounded impressive enough. He hoped it was impressive enough. He needed some way to win points with the folks.

"Really now. That must be quite the job. Have you ever traveled places with him? Foreign countries?"

Demyx washed down his potatoes with some tea. "I went to Italy with him once when I was younger. He was going to a car show in Rome and wanted me to go with him."

"Italy! My, I've always wanted to go there," Eileen gushed. "I've never had enough time off of work to go."

"It's a beautiful place. Our pilot flew us over Venice which was amazing." Demyx grinned, feeling as though he redeemed himself somewhat.

"That must have been quite a sight," Damien agreed.

Demyx looked over at Zexion who nodded approvingly. He seemed to have noticed that Demyx might have the ability to butter up his parents if he played his cards right.

The questions came and soon enough Demyx was feeling better about having dinner with Zexion's parents tonight. The questioned turned to what it was like at his home, and Demyx answered honestly, saying that it was quiet and normal (that might have been a fib) but that it was very nice and a easy place to get schoolwork done (he thought that might buy them over). They asked about Axel and Roxas, to which Demyx said they were great people and Zexion had backed him up on that.

"It'll just be different without you here, Zexion," Damien said.

"You and mom aren't home all that much anyways, so I don't think it will be all that different. And I'm an adult now, I have the right to move out whenever I want." Zexion looked hopeful, giving them both an earnest look, trying to relay his desperation without appearing _too_ urgent for their approval. He thought he'd seal the deal. "I'll keep you updated on my school work and my grades."

Both of his parents looked to be in thought just then. They glanced at each other, and both nodded. "Your mother and I have discussed the matter," Damien said. "We agree that the conditioning is alright. Keep us updated, and we'll let you move out. You are an adult, you have your own rights and responsibilities now, and we no longer have say in what you do."

Zexion let out a breath that he'd been holding. "Thank you."

* * *

Hayner sat in the living room, curled on the couch as he clicked through the channels in hopes that he'd find something not related to Christmas. The closest he could come to were reality TV shows, which had never really interested him. Olette and Roxas always went crazy over that kind of stuff.

He was thinking of something to do until he was tired enough to try and sleep. He would probably end up shutting the television off and returning to his new PS3 he'd gotten from his parents that morning. He still felt like he couldn't thank them enough, especially since he specifically told them not to get him anything special this year. He knew they wouldn't listen to him.

There was a knock at the front door, a very strange thing at nine at night. His parents had already gone to their room and he supposed other people would as well. He did, however, have a strong inkling as to who was outside that door.

No matter how much he denied wanting to open the door and rush to hug Seifer, he was still seriously pissed about the night before and wanted to let him stand out there and freeze to death. His love won out, the stupid emotion, and he ended up opening the front door. He scowled as best as he could when he found Seifer standing there, looking equally grumpy.

"What?" Hayner asked, uncaring about his attitude. He was mad, dammit, and he was going to show it.

"Is that anyway to greet your boyfriend? Your mother would be so disappointed." Seifer decided to show himself in, taking off his boots and his trench coat, reducing himself to only his pajama sweatpants and long sleeve shirt. Apparently he thought he was going to stay here tonight.

"Don't get comfy. No one invited you to stay." Hayner would do everything in his power to be defiant and not allow Seifer the pleasure of staying with him tonight, not after him being such an asshole unnecessarily.

Seifer completely ignored Hayner's words and swooped down, kissing the sandy blond hard. Hayner attempted to protest and pull back, but Seifer's hand on the back of his head held him in place. He had no choice but to submit.

With a hint of his tongue running over Hayner's firmly shut lips, the older man broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around Hayner's waist. "I think we should go to your room and get comfortable-"

"Don't think I'll submit that easy! Don't assume you can waltz in and get sex!"

"-and talk." Seifer finished. "We're just going to talk and set things straight." He refused to wait for Hayner's answer or protests and he dragged the boy by the hand to his bedroom. He shut the door and shoved Hayner onto the bed before crawling on top of him. Unable to resist, Seifer began attacking his neck with kisses.

"W-wait, what about talking? I don't want this, so cut it out Seifer!"

Seifer bit Hayner's shoulder hard, sucking at the same time as though he were hoping to pop a blood vessel and skin and taste the red liquid. He let go when hearing Hayner's gasp of pain. He smirked, knowing there would be a mark there. "I missed you. And I want you."

Hayner scoffed and pushed at Seifer's chest. "It's only been like, two days. Besides, you were the idiot going out and being a complete jackass last night, so it's your own damn fault."

"Oh, come off it. Like you weren't out drinking yourself."

"Not like you were! You can't tell me you weren't completely wasted last night. You probably passed out, didn't you?" Hayner seethed. With a hard push, he shoved Seifer off him. He didn't have the energy at the moment to kick him out of his house, so he knew he would have to suffer with the idiot for one night. He crawled under his blankets and turned, his back to the older blond.

"Maybe I was. I haven't been with a lot of my friends in a while. I'm usually with Rai and Fuu, but since they have their own issue to work out now, I don't really get to do that kind of stuff with them." Seifer sounded frustrated but Hayner didn't care.

"I don't see why you have to do that stuff anyway. A few drinks on Christmas Eve, yeah, I can understand that. But it's something you do all the time, not to mention the drugs. It'd be so much easier if you just didn't do any of that stuff."

Seifer clenched his fists. He tore the blanket back angrily and got beneath it, turning away from Hayner. He frowned, glaring hard at the wall. "Yeah, well what would I get in return? You have to give something to get something, sweet cheeks. That's how it works in a relationship."

"What relationship?" Hayner snorted. "Can you really say we have one? We can't even tell anyone aside from our parents, Seifer! What the hell kind of relationship is worth having if you have to keep it a secret! Had you not gotten messed up in all that gang shit, then perhaps something could have really happened between us. But no, you ended up turning into the worlds biggest jerk off and I got left loosing my best friend and hating myself for yearning for someone I should hate and despise. Newsflash! I can't hate you and I hate it!"

Seifer didn't like it when Hayner raised his voice and got upset. He always hated how he would provoke Hayner into yelling at him. He'd always done it just for the attention Hayner gave him, but it was the wrong kind of attention. He hated hearing it now and he knew he deserved it. But his habits weren't something that couldn't be magically cured in one night. Still, he wasn't going to give up on Hayner. He wasn't going to let him go. He screwed up once, he wasn't going to do it again.

Seifer turned over. He inched closer to Hayner, grabbing him around the waist and forcefully pulling him back against his chest.

"I'm a screw up. I'm a jack ass. I'm not good for you and I know all I do is frustrate you. I made it impossible for letting our relationship be known. But christ Hayner, I should be the one mad at you for what you do. I can pretend, but I can't be big bad Seifer when you're around. You idiot, you've made me go soft. And don't you think I want to give up my lifestyle just for you? I'm a selfish bastard, but for once in my life since we stopped being friends, I want to do something for someone else other than Fuu and Rai. So give me time and let's see how well I can straighten things out."

Hayner refused to speak. He did, however, take Seifer's words to heart and he knew he was being the selfish one, asking such difficult things from Seifer. He'd have to be patient and let things work themselves out. And why should it matter if anyone else knew of their relationship? If they had each other, it was worth it, right?

He didn't say anything. He wanted to be mad. He didn't want to agree with Seifer. But something had to give, and he knew it would be him.

Still frowning, he crossed his arm over the one Seifer held him with and covered Seifer's hand with his own.

Stupid bastard.

* * *

"Are any of these positions even possible?" Sora asked as he spun the Kama Sutra book around in his hands. His nose wrinkled and he turned the page. His face was bright red. Riku wasn't paying attention, instead playing Solitaire on Sora's new laptop that he had gotten him.

"If you're flexible, they're possible," Riku said sounding blank in order to hide his amusement. He was shocked that Sora even had the courage to pick the book up.

Sora gulped. He knew he was flexible. He could bend over backwards and do impressive flips and such. Could he actually be able to bend like _that _though?

"You're flexible, aren't you Sora? You can do a split, so I'm sure you won't have any problems getting into those positions. I'll help."

Sora, flustered, shut his laptop down hard over Riku's fingers. Riku hissed and glared. Serves him right, Sora thought. He turned the page, again spinning the book around. His hand lost some of the pages and they fluttered. A folded white piece of paper fell from the book and onto his lap. "What this?" he asked aloud. Riku looked up.

"It's a note," Sora said. He unfolded it and read:

_You may think we're cruel for this Christmas gift, but please, it's only for your best interest. Hopefully one of you has the courage to open the book and find this before it's too late. The book wasn't really your gift (though you can think of it as a gift). Instead, it was a humorous way for us to deliver your _real_ gift. _

Sora notice a folded piece of blue paper sat in his lap as well. He opened it up, finding a check written out for one thousand dollars. He gaped at it, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, unable to believe what he was holding. Riku pulled Sora to him and his eyes widened at the check.

_Let us know when you find a nice, new apartment you want to get. We'll be happy to help you move into your newlywed home. Haha, you know we love you guys and don't yell at us for being over generous. It's nothing, really. _

_So, best of luck to you both. And really, put that book to good use!_

_Love,_

_Roxas and Axel_

* * *

**Yes, it took me a whole day to write the entire chapter. Yes, it was a pain in the butt. Yes, I am stressed and freaking out about school because of these stupid senior exhibitions that no other school in the world besides mine does. **

**But please, I beg of you all to have mercy and please please please excuse my tardiness!**

**The story is almost over! Two to three chapters left! Then be on the lookout for a new story that I will be posting soon after I'm done! I have a prologue and five chapters done and the sixth chapter is being worked on. It will be set in the normal Kingdom Hearts setting with some minor and major twists that I think everyone will enjoy! I'll make an announcement when I post it, so look out for the new story by yours truly!**

**Thank you everyone for your continuing support! I couldn't do it without you!**


	29. Notice

**Thanks for the support and reviews everyone!**

**Next chapter, please!**

**Happy reading and please enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a few hours after Demyx and Roxas took Axel to the train station and already Roxas was feeling nervous. He was nervous for Axel, mostly, and now he was feeling jittery since Demyx said that he wanted to talk to him. He had a good idea what Dem had wanted to talk about.

He sat on the couch in the living area, nursing a mug of tea between his hands, staring at the dark liquid, but not drinking any of it. Demyx walked in and sat on the loveseat with a sigh, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the furniture. Roxas figured that Demyx thought it would be a good time to talk now while Zexion was upstairs, adding his own personal items and touch to his now shared room with Demyx.

It was silent for a good few minutes. Roxas prepared himself for Demyx's questions and Demyx prepared to ask those questions. The younger blond sipped at his tea delicately.

"You've noticed, haven't you?" Demyx asked.

Roxas returned to nursing his tea, unable to look up and meet Demyx's cool, aqua eyes. He was afraid of seeing the worry, afraid of knowing that it wasn't just him, and no longer being able to ignore it.

He couldn't put it off any longer. "I have." He knew they were on the same page.

Demyx nodded more to himself than anything. "It was bound to happen," he said with a defeated look. "He's been quieter, not much like himself. At least not in front of us. In the presence of company, he springs into it and plays the role of himself perfectly. I should have seen this coming."

Roxas was at a loss for words. He felt an ill sense of jealousy in his gut upon feeling as though he would never have as much insight on Axel that Demyx did. He wanted the secrets, the closeness, the knowledge that Demyx shared with Axel. Demyx was years ahead of him and Roxas knew there was no chance of him ever being able to catch up. He'd most likely always be one step behind, and there was resentment inside of him that he knew he'd have to douse.

"What do we do?" he asked Demyx quietly. He stared down at his tea, unsure of what was to happen. He'd noticed Axel's strange behavior. It was so different from when they had first met. Gradually over the days they spent together, it was like he was losing his radiance that drew Roxas to him. Of course, he didn't love Axel any less, he just knew that something had to be done in order to restore that shine. But he wasn't an expert on Axel like Demyx, and he understood that he'd have to leave the figuring out the details to the experts. He'd help in any way he could.

Demyx glanced up at Roxas, studying him carefully as the younger blond kept his head bowed. He wouldn't be able to fully get a grip on what was wrong with Axel unless he went in for the personal questions that could make Roxas uncomfortable. He'd rather not, but it had to be done.

Before asking, he mulled over the situation. He knew that this was a rocky time of the year for Axel. After he had gotten out of rehab and had been going to therapy, he had seemed better, far better than before his treatment. He was lively, the bright young Axel he remembered. Obviously he knew there would always be the emotional scar left behind by his uncaring parents, but ever since Axel had been adopted into his family, the redhead seemed to be so much better, practically over his past. The pain had always been reflected in those wild green eyes though, and Demyx always had a hunch that whenever Axel looked into a mirror, he was easily able to see his mother's face reflected in his own. He was always afraid of the thoughts that circled around his head.

It seemed that recently his mood had been getting worse. At this time last year, Axel had been quiet and clingy as usual, but overall he hadn't seemed to have any problems. He did have the issue of getting into an argument with his father the previous year, and Demyx had never received full detail of what went down. All he knew was that it wasn't pretty and it put Axel in a right fit, making him one sad puppy for a week, barely eating and moping about. But he had bounced back fairly quickly and Demyx seemed to brush the entire thing off as a minor setback.

This year, it was so hard to tell, but Axel was just…off from his normal self. He joked and was playful, but those moments were becoming slightly more rare. A sort of guilt mixed with concern sat in his stomach heavily whenever he saw Roxas walking around with a bruised neck from Axel's ravishing (which was becoming nearly a daily occurrence). It seemed that now that Axel had access to his favorite distraction from the painful memories, he was taking full advantage of it. How badly could that affect Roxas?

It wouldn't be long, Demyx mused. Not long at all until the struggle within Axel to contain his urges and block out the trauma he faced became overbearing and he snapped. It was what he was most worried about. He didn't want him to relapse, but knew it was all too possible. Especially given that he had been so badly addicted to his drug of choice.

"Roxas, I'm really sorry to intrude, but I need to know," Demyx said. He was unable to look the boy in the eye. He ran a hair through his spiked up locks and bit his lip. "You and Axel have had sex, right?"

He was met with silence and that was good enough as an answer. He guessed that Roxas was just recovering from being asked such a question, and that was why he was taking so long. Demyx picked up on the hesitancy that lingered around the younger teen before he got his answer. "Yes, we have. Just once, and it um…well, it didn't really go all that well." Demyx saw the blush flare to life on the boy's cheeks and he wished that he could take his embarrassment away. He was jolted, though, with a new sense of dread by Roxas' words.

"What do you mean, it didn't go well?"

It was Roxas' turn to bite his lip. He set his cup down on the coffee table and twined his fingers together. He sat back further into the corner of the couch. "I-I mean, it was my first time and all, and he was a little, I don't know, rough, and well, it wasn't exactly the greatest experience for me." His face was burning and he felt uncomfortable. But Demyx asked and he did make it sound like this information was important.

"Just as I thought," Demyx whispered. "You haven't done it since then, have you?"

Again Roxas hesitated. "I know Axel wants to. He's tried to actually, a few times, but he's felt so guilty about the first time that he hasn't pushed me. But we still do…stuff…and he really seems to enjoy it. So I just do what I can." Roxas closed his eyes. He didn't know what Axel was like in bed with anyone else, so he didn't know if this was Axel's normal behavior or not. Some people had more of a sex drive than others, that's what he thought every night as his boyfriend fondled and played with him.

What worried Roxas was that he was sure he heard the faintest, 'Oh god,' from Demyx. He swallowed, though his throat was dry. Neither of them said anything and turned to their own musings. Roxas knew that Demyx knew far more than he himself did and it bothered him. He wanted to know what was wrong. He knew something was wrong with Axel, but he felt clueless as to what it could be. It was a subtle change in the redhead's demeanor to everyone else, and he was still loving as can be. It was just that little 'off' factor that he couldn't pinpoint. Demyx had told him that this wasn't a good time of the year for Axel, but he hardly knew why. Axel's mother's death, sure, he got that, but what could it really be that was driving this?

He did have something else to say.

"There's something else," Roxas spoke. "I know Axel's had past issues with drinking and such." He'd been looking up at Demyx who had his head down, resting on his open palms, and he jumped, not expecting Demyx to whip his head up so suddenly. He wasn't sure what the musician had been thinking when he said that. "I don't know if it's getting worse or what. On Christmas Eve, I had had some rum and when Axel kissed me, he tasted it. He wouldn't stop kissing me. It was like he was trying to get a drink from my own mouth." It sounded gross in his own mind, but it was the truth. That night he'd been kissed by Axel like no other time, and his tongue had licked every corner of Roxas' mouth as though Roxas still had some rum hidden in there.

Demyx wasn't able to say anything. The front door burst open and Marluxia barged into the house with a stuffed overnight bag in one hand and a cat carrier in the other. He sighed dramatically and set his items down. "It's snowing again, can you believe it?"

Demyx looked back over his shoulder and pulled the curtains back from the window he sat in front of. Sure enough, flutters of white snowflakes were falling, covering the already blanketed ground with a fresh onslaught of the frozen precipitation. He then turned his attention back to Marluxia who moved around the couch to sit next to Roxas, slinging his arm around the blond's shoulders. Roxas didn't protest. It was as though he found comfort or reassurance in Marly's touch. That took Demyx back, and he realized that this entire situation must have been eating at him.

"It seems to be all gloom and doom here," Marluxia commented. He looked down at Roxas who was staring at his mug on the table with a look of concentration. The pink haired man frowned in turn and glanced up at Demyx questioningly.

"We're actually discussing Axel," he informed his friend. "Have you been talking to him lately?"

Marluxia sighed and understood why the two looked so troubled. "We knew this would happen," he spoke softly. His hand rubbed at the back of Roxas' neck and the boy flinched. That was the way Axel touched him when he was trying to calm his nerves and tell him to relax. It wasn't that it was unpleasant when Marluxia did the same, it was the fact that that was Axel's comforting gesture, no one else's. Marluxia ceased the action upon noticing the flinch and returned his hand to Roxas' shoulder.

"So it's not just us that noticed," Demyx said. He felt slightly better that there was some more evidence that there really was a problem with his best friend and that he wasn't just being overprotective and a worry wart. At the same time, it did exemplify that there was a problem that had to be dealt with. But what was he to do? Surely if he suggested Axel doing something like going back to therapy the redhead would deny having any problems.

What really got Demyx was how Roxas was able to pick up on Axel's situation. Axel was a pro, the best of the best at making a performance. There was no better person in the world who could fake being perfectly fine. He was so cool headed about it, that it was damn near impossible for any person to take his everyday behavior and claim that he was suffering. Demyx had never in his life seem such deep pain masked so immaculately. It was a wonder how someone could live a life like Axel's.

Roxas must have some sixth sense, he thought. The ability to see someone, to get to know them so wholly that if they were the slightest bit off, he'd be able to pick up on it. Maybe he was psychic and he hid that fact. He doubted it, but one could never know.

The only people Demyx knew who could get a sense for Axel's conditions were himself, Marluxia, and his own mother. He could count Reno as well. The older redhead had taken to Axel once they were able to spend more time together. He'd acted like the protector especially after all the things Axel had gone through. He knew that Reno texted Axel every once in a while to check in on him and make sure he was okay. It seemed now that Roxas as well, had the ability to see through Axel's expert performances.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Marluxia asked. He looked between his friend and his new friend. He was sure that neither of them had any idea and he wasn't exactly sure either.

Demyx shrugged his shoulders. Roxas didn't make any motion. The three sat, keeping to their own thoughts. Demyx was the one to talk first, "We'll just have to keep an eye on him. It's the only thing we can do right now." He stood up off the couch and walked by the two. Roxas could hear his footfalls as he headed up the stairs. He didn't move, however. Marluxia did, walking around the back of the couch.

Marluxia hadn't been expecting to walk in to find those two having such a conversation. Still, it was bound to happen. He had noticed the most slight decline in Axel's happy behavior, and after being his friend for so long, Marly had grown to learn what signs to look for in order to determine the man's current mood. He had known, those few years ago, that there was something definitely wrong with Axel, and he was certain it had gone far beyond the depression everyone brushed it off as. Turned out he had been right when he found out about his friend's drinking problem. And surely, with a past as rough as Axel's, a relapse was almost guaranteed to happen. It was just sooner than they had all expected.

Marly kneeled down in front of the cat carrier he had recently gotten and opened the door. He peered in, finding the small kitten Thumper staring right back at him with wide eyes. He sighed. The darn kitten had still not gotten used to him. Sure, it hadn't been all that long ago since he found the small feline, but surely after trying since day one, some progress would have been made. There was a bit of progress, but it was virtually unnoticeable.

"Come here, Thumper, you know I'm not gonna bite you." The only thing he could note on was the fact that he wasn't hissed at anymore, or more accurately, not nearly as much. Still, that was a bigger improvement. He did have scratches on his hands and arms, but that was the price you pay when bringing home a stray who hadn't had any previous human contact.

He figured now that he'd let the kitten go on its own, let the small thing wander out when it wanted to or felt that it was safe.

Marluxia picked up his shoulder bag, slinging it over his arm and walked behind the couch where Roxas was still sitting. He placed a hand on the boy's head, leaning down to whisper, "Everything will be fine. Just give it some time, and things will be okay again." Not that they weren't okay still, he wanted to add on. Somehow, he didn't think Roxas would believe that.

* * *

It'd been ages, Roxas thought, since they had last been here. The Usual Spot wasn't exactly the most ideal spot for the winter time. It wasn't the best shelter from the winter chill, but luckily they did have a space heater there that Pence had gotten from his dad before it was thrown away. So they had a somewhat reliable source of heat, but it was still kind of cold. That was why they didn't meet up there in the winter. But, they had made a tradition between the four of them, that they meet up there at least once during the winter as to not let the place feel forgotten.

Wrapped up in one of his sweaters and one of Axel's sweatshirts, Roxas curled his arms around himself to act as a shield against the cold. He sided up closer to Hayner on the couch and his best friend offered an arm around his shoulders. The dirty blond's scarf was starting to slide slightly off the side of his shoulder.

Pence and Olette both stood by the space heater, the girl holding her gloved hands out in hopes of warming her frozen fingers and chasing away frostbite.

"Remind me again why we do this?" Hayner asked. The rest shook their heads, unable to answer. They all knew why they came out here, it just seemed that someone had to voice their extremeness each time.

"It's been a while since it's been just the four of us, huh?" Olette said. She smiled at the heater though the gesture was meant for her favorite friends. Her eyes sparkled by the yellow light that contrasted the unseen drab gray skies. It reminded her of the sun, something they hadn't seen in a few days.

"We always knew we wouldn't get to meet up as much like we did in high school. College is different," Roxas said, almost sulkily. He would have preferred being able to live as he had in high school, him Sora and his parents, and not having to worry about a job or more difficult school work. He was grateful, however, to have Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia and every other new person that entered his life. That was something he wasn't willing to part with. Though it seemed as though so much was cutting into his time with his friends. They were all leading busy lives now, and he knew that they wouldn't be able to get together as often as they had.

"It seems like so much is going on. And like so much has changed," Olette said. "Like me and Pence," she said, nudging her boyfriend's shoulder. "And Roxas and Axel. It's like we all have relationships and are starting to settle down, becoming adults."

"You're next, Hayner," Roxas said in a slightly joking tone. "We need to pair you up with someone, then we'll all be complete." Hayner didn't smile or glare or show much emotion to what was said to him. Roxas regarded him curiously. He knew his best friend, and that was not the reaction he had expected. He looked up at the other two, finding Pence seemingly oblivious and Olette continuing to stare at the heater.

"Yeah, well. I guess I should tell you something," Hayner said. He glanced over at Roxas and found very intent eyes staring him down. He knew Roxas was incredibly intuitive and he knew that Roxas knew something was up. Olette already knew the situation and Pence would probably have a heart attack when he heard. "So there's no real way to say this rather than straightforward. And that's that I'm dating Seifer."

In the distance a train whistled, the only sound to break the silence. A breeze swept the area, causing Olette to tug her coat tighter around herself. She was completely unfazed, having already known this information. She turned her green eyes to Pence who had blanched and was staring, slack jawed at Hayner. She scowled and tapped his chin, signaling to him to shut his mouth. She peeked at Roxas, finding his expression nearly unreadable.

The blue eyed blond was the first to speak, surprising the girl. "How long?" he asked simply.

"About a month and a half," Hayner replied, glaring furiously at the dartboard. He was biting his tongue, waiting for some kind of outburst. His arm remained around Roxas' shoulders and his friend didn't shrug out of the hold angrily. That was a good sign, he concluded.

"Okay," Roxas breathed, his breath vaporizing before his face, "Okay." It took him a moment, but before long he smiled up at Hayner. "You're happy, right?"

Olette looked up this time, watching Hayner carefully. Just days ago she had seen Hayner in a fit because Seifer was confusing him and making him question just what he should do with their relationship. She hadn't known if he had made a decision as of yet, and perhaps he still hadn't. She was concerned, as always with her friends.

Hayner nodded, as though convincing himself rather than the others. "I think I am. He's so much different when it's just me and him together. It's obvious he cares." Putting Olette's mind at ease, Hayner let out a small smile. "It's nice. Better than I thought it would be. He's still a pain in the ass, but…it's hard to describe. He's just not _as_ much of an asshole." Hayner chuckled softly. "I still want to punch him sometimes, though."

Roxas smiled, feeling his friends sincerity. Unable to help himself, he hugged Hayner 'round the torso and laughed along. "As long as you're happy. That's what matters. Even if it is Seifer."

For what seemed like hours the friends talked and joked as though they were back in their senior year of high school. The nostalgia of being back in their favorite hangout allowing them to forget their current lives and let them live in the recent past once more.

"So what are the plans for your birthday, Roxas?" Olette asked, having wondered what they were going to do for the twins' 19th birthdays.

"We're thinking of having a New Year's - birthday celebration at the Annex. Reno told Sora that he had to be there that night or he'd knock the poor guy out, strip him naked, and set him on display chained up in the middle of the dance floor."

"That's cruel and unusual punishment," Pence said, mildly disturbed.

"And from all that I've learned," Roxas said, "Reno isn't someone to mess with."

The silence reigned once more as the wind picked up again. The already dull sky was beginning to grow darker, none of the four having kept track of time. The days were shorter, nighttime approaching faster than any other time of the year. The temperature was continuing to drop and they all knew it was getting to be time to head on out and back into the securities of their homes.

The desire to let their inner reminiscing continue left the group sitting together even longer.

"Things are different, huh?" Pence said.

They all knew he was right. Things were different. No one needed to say anything to confirm it. They already knew.

* * *

Surrounded by hot water, Roxas sank down easily into the bathtub. He hummed with pleasure as the heat relaxed his muscles and put him at ease. There was nothing like a hot bath. Especially since after the group had departed from the Usual Spot, they had engaged in a snowball fight, ending with Hayner and Roxas throwing Pence in a snow bank, then Olette coming up behind them and pushing them both in after. Then she instructed them that they all go home and get warmed up before anyone got sick.

He hadn't warmed up right away, and Roxas was still feeling the chill of the outside, as though there was still snow down his shirt and pants (thanks to Hayner). His bath was quickly warming him up and he smiled with bliss. Above all, he enjoyed the alone time he had in order to ponder, and get a good sense of what he was feeling with everything going on.

What had surprised him before and even now was the seemingly lack of reaction he had to Hayner coming out about Seifer. Roxas was conflicted, not being able to comprehend whether this sort of thing should have been expected or not. He really hadn't been completely blown away or even all that shocked when Hayner told them. Had he been waiting for something to happen between them all along? It hardly seemed like something to even consider when looking back over all of the years of abuse those two had thrown around at each other. But what about before that?

When he had first moved here from Destiny Islands, Seifer and Hayner had been best of friends. He ended up joining that friendship briefly before it was broken up. It had been fun, he could readily admit. Being friends with Seifer wasn't at all a bad experience and he had a part within him that missed those days. But when they had fallen apart, it was worse off for his best friend. He had watched, alongside Hayner, Seifer's ultimate downfall against the battle of drugs and bad behavior. They split, gathered new friends and didn't really talk.

Seifer seemed to always be the one to start the fights. Roxas had never understood why Seifer would pick fights with them. He was still trying to understand why, and with new revelations coming to him, he was starting to think up an answer. He must have been jealous, or something along the same line. No matter what was thought or said, it was Hayner that had taken the first step into really breaking their friendship. He talked with Roxas more often, then Olette and Pence when they came into it. Seifer had, in truth, been almost forgotten.

Then Seifer met Rai and Fuu and things went from there. He probably hadn't forgiven or forgotten that Hayner was the one to leave him. So, the taunts and fighting was probably just to get his old friend's attention. That had to be it.

Roxas stared at the wall before him unblinkingly. It made total sense. It would explain how their intimate relationship could have gotten started so easily.

They'd always loved each other. It was just jealousy that had prevented it from happening sooner.

He wasn't put off by the relationship, not in the least. And after having come to that realization, he was even more accepting of it than before. He was sympathizing with Seifer now. He had been the forgotten one, and that had to be hard after having such a close friendship with someone since they were in diapers.

Roxas just hoped now that everything would work out for them. He was sure that at some point, further down the road, things between the two rivaling blonds would cool down and their frequent argument would sizzle into occasional spats sometime.

It made him wonder how he and Axel got along so well. Sure enough Axel easily got on his nerves and annoyed him, but they had never really had many fights or arguments (aside from the monstrosity that time at the Annex and after, something Roxas was completely shutting from his mind). Could things possibly remain that way between them? They could, it was possible. But it was more than unlikely. They would argue in the future, they would fight, maybe go on for hours, days, without talking to each other. He'd rather not let something like that happen, but some things were inevitable.

It hit Roxas then, hard enough to actually startle him, causing the water surrounding to ripple and form waves that splashed against the side of the tub. He was thinking of his future with Axel. The implication that they would stay together for years to come, with no definite end. Was this relationship so serious that he was allowed to think such ways? There was no guarantee how long his relationship with Axel would last, and it pained him to think of it ending. Staying with Axel just felt right, but that wasn't enough to warrant reassurance that it would happen.

Still, they both admitted their love, which Roxas had been completely serious about. But didn't couples say 'I love you' and still have things fall apart? Naturally they did. Those three words didn't grant you a lifetime of happiness, that was for sure.

Beside that, there was the issue with Axel's current condition that was of more importance. Demyx made it out as though he had been expecting this to happen. What worried Roxas most of all was that there was some underlying reasoning that went beyond an alcohol addiction and it was something he wasn't privy to, and that really bothered him. He was entitled, in his own opinion, to know about Axel. His boyfriend knew about him, knew about him being parentless and the things he'd been through.

He, on the other hand, was completely in the dark about Axel's childhood. He had facts that were few and seemingly far in-between, and there were more than enough missing gaps that would make even the most composed man curious. Something bad, that's all he knew. It wasn't anything good. It killed him, but keeping his mouth shut from asking too many questions was what he knew he was supposed to do.

What he didn't know wasbwhat he was supposed to do for Axel. He had come to understand that the sexual acts were Axel's distraction from whatever he was trying to not think of. That was his role, being there so Axel didn't have to think up those horrid memories, whatever they might be. He touched his neck, knowing full and well that there were unhealed marks there. It was becoming painful for him. His neck was Axel's favorite spot and it hurt with the buildup of bruises there. Sometimes he wondered if those bruises were going to turn permanent and never go away.

Axel had tried to have sex with him again. He knew he wanted to, it was obvious enough. He had even asked if Roxas would be willing to, as he promised complete control and gentleness. But he had been apprehensive and not fully convinced. His first time hurt, there was no point in lying. He wanted to give Axel a second chance to show him how enjoyable it really could be, but he just wasn't sure. He had been apprehensive the night he gave himself to the redhead, and he was continuing to wonder if he really should have done that and if he should do it once more. The chances of the pain were too great, and he didn't want to hurt like that again.

At this point in his thinking, Roxas realized that he wasn't relaxing at all. The depressing thoughts were weighing heavily on his mind and heart and he'd rather not think about these things anymore. He sighed dejectedly, upset about not being able to really enjoy his bath and stood up out of the still very warm water. He dried himself off, toweled his hair then dressed for bed. He'd be sleeping by himself tonight, no warm body to cuddle with. It was a cold feeling, but at the same time, it would be a little break and he could enjoy the bed all to himself.

The lights in the house were off when Roxas stepped out of the bathroom. The exception was the glow of the TV downstairs. As Roxas took the few steps to his bedroom he could see the faint silhouettes of Demyx and Zexion together on the couch and by the sounds of it, they weren't watching the movie that was playing.

His room was cast in dark shadows when he walked in. He had turned the lamp on the computer desk on and it offered a faint yellow glow that illuminated the room enough so that he wouldn't bump into or trip over anything as he got into bed. Letting out a yawn, Roxas turned to said bed and stopped when he found it wasn't empty. He stared, tiredly, at Marluxia who was lounging on the bed with one of Roxas' books in his hands. He couldn't tell which one, given the room was too endowed with shadows to see.

"You do know it's not good to read with in the dark," Roxas spoke. He was very tired now and would like to sleep. Sitting in a hot bath always made him tired. He shut the lamp off and the room filled with darkness. There was a small nightlight plugged in (Axel had it, claiming he'd always trip over something whenever he had to make a late night bathroom run) but it hardly offered enough light for reading. Roxas heard the thump of his book hitting the floor and scowled. Ignoring the fact that there was someone else in his bed, he climbed in and curled beneath the blanket. He expected Marluxia to take the hint that he was going to sleep, but the older man never left the bed. No matter how much he would have preferred to stretch out in bed, he didn't have the energy to kick Marly out.

"You know you whimper in your sleep sometimes."

Roxas was jolted but he didn't move. "Are you going to tell me you're a creepy stalker?" That was most definitely not what he had been expecting to hear.

"Axel told me. You're also clingy, apparently, and sometimes you move around a lot." Marluxia remained still, even as Roxas turned over and stared at him.

"Why would he tell you these things?" Roxas questioned. Did they have some weird pack, that Axel would tell Marly everything about him or something? Because at the moment he was a little sketched out that someone else would know so much about how he slept. It wasn't exactly the way to make someone feel comfortable around you.

Marly simply chuckled though. "He talks about you all the time to me. It's like you are the only thing on his mind, and a lot of the time, I believe it. It just means that he cares and really loves you. He did the same thing when he was with Demyx. It's how I found out that Dem talks in his sleep sometimes." With no response from Roxas, he went on, "I know you take good care of him. And with what's going on with the guy right now, he's going to need you more than ever. I'm not much of a sentimental guy, but you should know that I think you're just what he needs. And things are going to be really tough and he may not respond to your help, but don't give up on him. That's most important."

Roxas hadn't been expecting this at all. He didn't take Marluxia as the guy who gives you the advice or tells you such things. It was all the more reason to really listen to his words and take them to heart. "Yeah," he replied finally. "I'll take care of him."

Across the room, Roxas' phone rang from where it sat, charging, on the computer desk. "I know who that is, and I take it as my cue to leave." Marluxia got up and out of bed, reaching Roxas' phone before the blond could get one foot on the floor.

"Are you calling to tuck me in over the phone?" Marluxia spoke. Roxas couldn't hear the exact words, but he heard his boyfriend's voice and his body flooded with warmth and he settle back down into the bed.

"Now now, I only came over here to substitute for you. Roxas and I are having a grand old time, you can bet your beloved motorcycle I'm keeping him nice and warm for you." Roxas frowned, knowing that Axel couldn't, in any way, believe that. Marly chuckled as he handed the phone over. He spoke loudly with the intention of Axel hearing him, "When you're done talking to him Rox, we'll pick up where we left off." And at once, he was closing the door behind him.

"_Joking or not,"_ Axel said, _"that's not funny."_

"You know as well as I do he's joking. How was your train ride?" Roxas questioned. He felt elated to hear Axel's voice, even if he had been kissing him goodbye at the train station just that morning.

"_Boring as hell. Screaming kids really aren't great. Let's remember to not get you pregnant,"_ Axel quipped. Roxas laughed softly and felt at ease. He was happy to hear Axel being his goofy self. It gave the impression that there really wasn't anything wrong with him. _"I figured I'd give you a loving goodnight, since I'm not there to cuddle with you."_

"It'll be a lonely night without you," Roxas admitted. "But I think I can manage. A nice big bed, all to myself."

"_Enjoy it while you can, I'll be there to take over tomorrow."_

Roxas yawned again, his eyelids dropping. Still, he smiled as he snuggled into the pillows, the phone warm as it pressed against his ear. He could imagine Axel right beside him, feel his warmth and his breath against his cheeks. He squirmed with the need for Axel. How could it be, so quick, he had become dependant on Axel. They'd been a couple for a handful of weeks. It was so fast. It seemed impossible. But his love wasn't questionable. He felt so devoted, so entrapped.

"_You're tired,"_ Axel stated. _"You should sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning, okay?"_

He didn't want to stop talking to Axel, but he really was tired. It was late into the night and he'd gotten up early. "Mmkay," he agreed.

"_Then sleep well, baby. I love you."_

Roxas wanted to believe that everything concerning Axel was okay. The way Axel was talking to him now was convincing enough. But as he was warned by Demyx, Axel was an incredible actor and he had to learn what was real and what was immaculate acting. Still, he'd go on hoping that everything would be okay, despite the forewarning feeling that rested like led in his gut.

"I love you, too. Sweet dreams."

* * *

"Something's wrong," Riku figured out and vocalized his realization. Sora was climbing into bed after shutting the lights in the room off. The brunet was frowning and wrapped himself around Riku, his brows drawn together.

"It's just a bad feeling I've got. It's been looming for a few days, but it feels like it's getting stronger," he informed the other. He pushed himself up, coming up to the same height as his boyfriend and cutely rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. "I'm sure it's nothing."

Riku swooped in for a real kiss to which Sora responded eagerly. He had come to love Riku's kisses and felt like he didn't want to go a day without them. When Riku kissed him, he felt a bubble being cast around them, allowing him to be free of anything bad or harmful and just be protected. With a teasing lick to his lips, Sora felt the coldness of separation as the silverette pulled away.

"I wouldn't say it's nothing," Riku mused. "I know you and your brother. You're both extremely intuitive. If you have a bad feeling, I'd take it as warning."

Sora scoffed, rolling his bright eyes, unseen by Riku in the darkness of the night. "You sound like we're predicting the end of the world. Really, I've had feelings like this before and nothing has happened. I went without feeling things and have had something bad happen. It's not a reliable way to tell what the future holds."

The pair settled down to drift off into sleep. "You're right, but who knows. You should see if Roxas has had any bad feelings lately."

"I'm telling you it's probably nothing," Sora argued. He flopped down on Riku's chest and slithered a hand beneath the cotton shirt the older teen was wearing. He rubbed circles along the other's back and smiled as a hand stroked the back of his thigh.

"Alright, no need to get cranky." Riku was unsure of where Sora's defensiveness came from, but if he felt like there was something foreboding among him, he'd probably be the same way. He just took to stroking the boy's leg and kissing his forehead. He would think Sora had already drifted off, judging by his sudden silence, had it not been for the lack of deep, even breathing.

"You really think something might go wrong?" Sora asked quietly.

Riku shrugged, closing his eyes and yawning. "Who knows. We can't predict the future. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

The brunet didn't reply and closed his eyes, though he was unable to sleep. He didn't like the feeling he had, and he was sure that it wasn't just him suffering from it. He felt very anxious, and not in a good way, and there was no explanation for it. He'd had feelings like this before, but it'd been a while since the last time.

'_Roxas is feels it too,' _he thought. He wasn't able to sleep. So he stayed awake for the night, pondering just what could possibly happen.

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter is a bit shorter and not as entertaining as the last one. I needed to kind of set things up (though, sadly, there wasn't much to set up) for the next chapter. I think overall I needed to confirm things, like Roxas' views on the things discussed.**

**I can firmly say (as of now, in my head) two more chapters. One more main chapter and an epilogue. And if it turns out to be more, then I'm cramming everything in two chapters. That's final. **

**Again, new story after this one. I'll most likely post the prologue the same day the next chapter or the epilogue of Truth is posted. I'll leave a author's note confirming it for those who are interested in reading it. **


	30. Full Circle

**This is so incredibly sad. The last official main chapter of Truth. And here it is. I don't want to keep writing up here in case of waterworks -sniffles-**

**Thanks to everyone for your amazing support!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

* * *

What shocked him the most, Roxas mused over as he shut his cell phone the next morning after having talked to Axel, was just how nervous his boyfriend had sounded.

For all the months he'd known Axel, hearing the man he loved sounding so nervous was quite disarming. He never had expected to hear such a tone from someone who had always shown just how confident he was with himself. Or was that all part of the act as well? No, he knew it wasn't true. The attitude and personality that Axel possessed that had attracted Roxas to him was not fake in any way. Neither, he decided, was this new behavior.

But, Roxas thought as he stared down at the phone in his hands, Axel was going to visit his dad in just a few hours. It was just after seven in the morning, the time Roxas would normally wake and pry himself from Axel's loving grip. His heart swelled upon realizing that his boyfriend had woken early just to talk to him. He didn't want to be a sap, but he felt his eyes misting. He missed Axel. It had been only one day without him and he didn't like thinking that he'd become so dependant on the other's presence. Since he'd moved in, they had spent virtually everyday together. Had he really become that snatched up in this relationship? It was true; he felt restless from not having woken up next to Axel. And he had actually tossed and turned all night without the secure arms that would always hold him.

Roxas sighed as he closed his eyes. Sitting on the edge of the bed, still in his pajamas, he cradled his head in his open palms, his cell phone pressed against his forehead. He felt cold. He was afraid for Axel. He understood that he and his father didn't get along. He couldn't even fathom why in the world Axel would continue to visit the man annually. It made no sense in his mind. A man who (to his supposed knowledge) beat him was not exactly worth visiting in his own book. But he figured his lover had a reason for what he was doing and he never raised question. His curiosity wouldn't be quelled though, and he figured that asking Demyx might be appropriate.

In the meantime he gathered clothes for the day. In need of his presence, he pulled on Axel's tight fit JV volleyball shirt. He smiled, remembering Axel telling him about getting it. _"I played when I was a sophomore and then never again. I still love the sport though."_ The shirt was tight on Axel, but on him, it was close to hugging him but didn't cling to him the same way.

Feeling empty, Roxas knew his entire day would be spent repeatedly looking at the clock, waiting until it was time to leave to pick Axel up from the train station. He wouldn't be getting back until later into the evening and that right there seemed depressing. He frowned at himself, upset at his codependency and marched out of the room. Determined to distract himself, he went down the stairs, stepping on each one heavily and went to the cabinets in the kitchen. After making himself a hot cup of tea, he went to the living area finding Zexion already awake. He was sort of glad to no longer be the only person who woke early in the house.

Without a word he sat on the opposite end of the couch as the slate haired man and, looking quite grumpy, turned his attention to morning cartoons that Zexion was already enjoying.

* * *

When Demyx joined them downstairs, Roxas had already finished his tea and had been thinking of getting himself another cup. Both he and Zexion looked up at the tired looking blond as he fell into the couch, curling up beside his boyfriend. He closed his eyes, head resting on Zexion's shoulder and he looked as though he were about to go right back to sleep. Unsurprising, Roxas thought, seeing as both Demyx and Axel were people who liked to sleep in. It was only seven thirty in the morning.

"Axel called you, right?" Demyx spoke without opening his eyes. He breathed a deep sigh and welcomed the arm that wrapped around his shoulders. He smiled softly when a kiss was placed on his temple.

Roxas veered his eyes back to his empty mug, surprised by the affection Zexion showed. He had never really taken him to be the lovey-dovey type, but he could see just how much Demyx enjoyed it. "Yeah, he did. He was more off today than before. I've never heard him sound so nervous."

"Meeting up with a father who abused you your whole life will do that." Demyx finally opened his eyes. "And before you even question why he's doing it, just know Ax has his reasons. I think it's mainly to prove to his dad that he didn't turn out to be a selfish asshole like him."

Roxas still didn't think it was a good idea. Who would put themselves through that torture? Visiting someone who abused you for years upon years didn't make sense. His reasoning wasn't exactly good enough, in Roxas' mind, to go out and visit his father. But he wasn't in control, he couldn't tell Axel not to go.

The problem was that he was worried. With Axel not exactly being himself, who knows what could happen. Demyx said the visit with his dad this time last year wasn't pretty, so why would he go again? Wouldn't going once prove that he wasn't a jerk? Or was it something else? He just hoped that Axel came back, good as new, no problems what-so-ever. Sadly that seemed nearly impossible. If Roxas had learned one thing about Axel, it was that the guy took things to heart, whether he showed it or not. Everything said to him was serious, aside from his own jokes. And Roxas was pretty sure that Axel didn't forget, no matter what it was that was said.

Having nothing to say, the three turned their attention to the morning cartoons. Roxas wasn't comfortable, by any means, and felt itchy. Or, more like something was crawling on him. He figured it was simply himself being antsy and rather impatient, a common trait between him and Sora, and he'd rather the day zoom by to this evening when Axel came back home.

He watched Demyx, knowing that his blond friend most likely knew he was staring at him. He wondered, upon observing how calm Demyx was, if given time, he could be that calm as well with matters concerning Axel. Did it take practice to become that composed? Or rather, was it experience?

It was frustrating, just sitting around, unsure of what may come later on. He didn't know what condition Axel would be in when they met him at the train station. He didn't know what he would be dealing with tonight. But at this point, none of that truly bothered him. What did make get up and go into the kitchen to distract himself by making more tea was that he was just afraid he couldn't be there for Axel if he really needed the help and that he wouldn't be able to give Axel what he needed.

* * *

His cell phone was hot against his ear as he continued talking. "I think we should look for a place closer to Roxas. It's so nice over there."

"_Or," _Riku said over the phone, _"We could just move in with them like you obviously want to." _

"Pfft." Sora's lips pressed together as he continued to scroll down the page he was looking at on his laptop. He brought his phone away from his ear and put it on speaker before setting it down on the dining table he was working at. He took up the pen in his hand and began jotting down notes in the open notebook next to the computer. "I think six gay guys in one house would be too much. The atmosphere might lead to feathered boas and cross dressing."

"_That's uh…well, not something I can see happening. Me in a skirt is a big no no, but I'm sure you'd be cute."_

Sora was at home, sitting in the small kitchen that he seemed to be progressively disliking with each passing day full of prospect for a much nicer cooking area. He was looking through the local listings of renting and selling of homes and apartments. The notebook beside him currently had very little pen markings. It just seemed that searching online was fruitless but he was determined to find a place a soon as possible.

Riku on the other hand was at his workplace picking up some things he needed to work on. Being in the tech support field of work, he was able to bring home the computers he was to fix, making things easier on himself. He had gone to grab two of the computers he was supposed to work on then come right back home. It seemed that right as he had gotten on the road Sora had called him, talking ceaselessly about what he wanted their new place to be like.

"Don't even start thinking about me in a skirt. And are you almost home? It'd be easier to search and find something we both like if you were here with me. And I think we should go out tomorrow or something and look around."

"I'm actually getting out of the car now, so don't get your panties in a twist. Sit tight, I'll be right in."

"Fine," Sora breathed. "See you in a few." The brunette hit the 'end' button on his phone and slumped forward in his seat, his elbow resting on the table, hand supporting his head. He blinked his eyes a few times, and frowned. That darn anxious feeling he'd been having wasn't going away. It was almost like a stomachache that was faint but still noticeable. It was more annoying than anything and he wished it would go away. He turned his eyes away from the computer screen and down to his phone instead. He picked it up, selected the number he wanted and typed his greeting.

The sound of the door opening startled Sora a bit but he stayed composed and returned to looking at the computer. It seemed like there were endless possibilities to a place he and Riku could get. He wanted a nice place, bigger than the apartment they had now and cleaner too. He'd love for them to be able to own their own home, but he wasn't going to push their budget. They had enough money, between Riku's pay, his own pay (and the very nice tips he made) and also from the check Axel and Roxas had given them. Compiled together, it gave them a good bit of cash, enabling them to find a very classy apartment.

As though his boyfriend and brother had planned it, Sora's phone went off at the same time as Riku leaning down to kiss his cheek. "That's really freaky," Sora said as he picked up his phone. He had gotten a simple, _"Hey," _back from Roxas in response to his own greeting.

"Find anything worthy?" Riku asked, hands resting on Sora's shoulders. He began massaging the muscles beneath his hands, earning a stifled moan. He chuckled but didn't stop. Sora went on, typing away on his phone.

"There are a few, I guess. I just…I think it'd be better if we went out and looked at places, went inside the actual apartments." The way Riku's thumbs dug into the base of his neck hurt but felt even better. Sora bit his tongue, not wanting to let out an embarrassing noise. A satisfied groan was forming in his chest. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the keys of the laptop.

"We'll get out there when we both have enough free time," Riku said. He brought his hands away and replaced his thumbs with his lips, kissing gently along the brunette's hairline. He felt the shivers that went through his boyfriend and smirked all the while his own heart beat faster. "I'd say today, but I've got work to do."

Sora let out a soft sigh, picking his head up and looking at the computer screen. Suddenly looking for a new place seemed like such a mundane task, not holding the same enthusiastic draw as it had before. His mouth twisted cutely as his phone went off.

_What kind of feeling are we talking about?_

He had told Roxas that he had been having a feeling for the past days. He starting typing, 'The kind of feeling that gives you a sick feeling of worry or dread or something icky.' Sora could feel Riku's eyes reading over his shoulder. He sent the message to his bother then swiveled in his chair, sitting in it sideways and looking up at Riku. He gulped when he noticed aqua eyes staring back at him. With a quick reassuring smile, he stuck his tongue out childishly. Riku nodded his head very subtly and turned to the fridge behind him.

"So what did you get to work on?" Sora asked. He turned back to the computer and started looking up online games to play. In the back of his mind he knew he should have been working on things for school but he'd always been such a procrastinate, he knew he wouldn't get anything done even if he tried.

Riku popped open a can of soda. "The usual computer problems." A small laugh bubbled from his chest. "This one guy said his computer was slow as hell and he can't think of why. When I asked if he had a lot of downloaded files and such he just kinda went red, so I can only imagine one thing that he has on his computer. And he looked like he was a single guy too, so that would only fuel my suspicions."

Sora finished his new message to Roxas before looking up. "Uh, he's got all of the Star Wars movies downloaded illegally?"

The silverette set his soda on the countertop, eyes holding nothing but amusement as he walked up to Sora. He placed both hands on the boy's shoulders before running them down over his chest. "I was thinking," he whispered smoothly in his boyfriend's ear, "that it's something a bit more," he bit Sora's earlobe, "sexy."

Sora wondered at that very moment as chills ran through him, why it had taken so long for him to discover his attraction to Riku. Here was this sexy man who had been in love with him for years, and he'd never taken notice. "So you think the guy has a stash of porn hidden on his computer?"

Riku shrugged and returned to his soda. "Who knows. He handed the computer over to me, so maybe it's safe after all. Maybe your Star Wars theory is right." He watched as Sora's face morphed into the cute pout and far off eyes that signaled that he was thinking. The silver haired man gripped the counter tightly, knowing if he didn't hold himself down, he'd mostly definitely rush to taste that pout. It was strange. He knew now that it must have been being deprived for so long, but now that he had Sora, he'd give anything to do nothing but ravish the boy all day.

"What kind of porn?" Sora asked, eyes focused on the phone in his hand.

_I'm not sure what to think of it either._

"Let's see," Riku spoke and tapped his chin. "It would all depend on what he liked. It could be something like…kinky fetishes. Or maybe something really hardcore. Maybe he likes MILFs, I don't know." He looked at Sora who was staring at him with a shocked expression. "What? You know, almost every boy in the world with internet access has watched his share of porn. You are one of the exceptions."

Sora was blushing and he knew it. His face felt hot. It made him wonder; just how much did Riku know about sex and just what has he done with other people? He knew he shouldn't let the jealousy claim him but it was an inevitable thing. He wouldn't let it bother him though. He couldn't. He had Riku now, that was most important.

"We'll just have to wait and see when I start working on it." Riku ruffled Sora's locks as he walked by to the doorway. "I'm going to jump in the shower quick before I start working on the computers."

"Okay," Sora said, once again reading his phone. He sounded distracted, making Riku frown. He knew Sora was talking to Roxas and from reading over the boy's shoulder, he had an idea of what about. He didn't like that Sora was being bothered so much by this malevolent feeling he had, but he knew he didn't have a way to quell it.

Sora stared down at his phone, unable to think of anything that he'd be able to say back to his brother after his last message.

_I'm worried, too._

* * *

Waiting around for a certain time in the day to come was excruciating. Whenever it felt as though an hour had gone by, you look at the clock to realize that it had only been five minutes since you last looked. And that's what most of the day consisted of; looking at the clock. And whatever you did to try and distract yourself, make time go by faster, nothing helped. Everything felt twice as frustrating.

_Have you had a bad feeling lately?_

Reading Sora's text seemed to make his feelings more dense, heavier and more noticeable. He had stared at his phone after reading it, unsure of how he was supposed to let everything sink in.

There were two explanations for those words. The first would be their twin connection and that all the stress Roxas was feeling was being transmitted to Sora now. Or it could be that perhaps the anxiety he'd been feeling wasn't just with everything to do with Axel. Sora was just as intuitive as him; maybe something really was giving them a forewarning. But he'd had these feelings before and nothing had come from them. Over time the brothers had grown to not fully react to these feelings since they weren't exactly reliable.

_It's just this really bad feeling. It's not a good one. And it's making my stomach hurt. I don't like the feeling, it's never been like this before._

He didn't pride himself in saying that he was more in-tune with these things than Sora. But the stress he'd been suffering from seemed to have been impairing his senses. He couldn't count on what he was feeling since whenever he thought of Axel's condition his own stomach become slightly uneasy and he got this gloomy cloud over his head. At this time, he'd have to trust in Sora.

_I just don't know what I'm supposed to think of it._

Roxas was lying on his bed, book set beside him. He'd tried to read but his interest was hard to catch at the moment. He glanced at the clock again. Finally, he thought when he noticed what time it was. It'd been such a long day and he was antsy to get up and go. He felt cold and wanted nothing more than reassurance that only Axel could give him. He was more worried than ever and he was trying to think of what to expect when he saw Axel.

He didn't know Axel's father. He didn't know what kind of life Axel had when living with his biological parents. He didn't know what Axel was thinking or feeling after seeing his father. He didn't know what he was supposed to do to help. He didn't know if there was anything he _could_ do to help. He didn't know anything. He hated not knowing anything.

He felt so helpless.

"Roxas." It was Demyx, hovering in the doorway. "It's time to go."

_I'm just a little worried, I guess._

Roxas left his book behind, wishing he could drop all his troubles and leave them behind as well.

He was worried too.

* * *

Frustratingly enough, the train station was crowded. Overly crowded in Roxas' opinion. He understood that the holiday season wasn't fully over and there were still more than enough travelers going to and coming from wherever was their destination. His heart was thumping so bad he could feel each beat in the vein in his neck and at the same time he was feeling a vein popping out in his temple from trying to get by happy holiday hesitators who seemed to not know where they wanted to go.

He'd pushed through the crowd, not knowing if Demyx and Zexion were keeping up with him or not. He knew in the back far depths of his mind that his behavior was slightly irrational, but he was desperate and he couldn't douse his urge to find Axel. He didn't have time to think about how ridiculous he was being, he didn't care at this point. Nothing mattered but getting to Axel. He was worried, sick with it. His stomach was hurting and he wanted to know that Axel was alright. That was it. It was that simple.

He searched. He looked through the crowd, tried to spot the bright recognizable red hair, the way it spiked. His eyes yielded to anything green, thinking that maybe it was Axel looking his way.

He was biting his lip, pushing roughly through people. Where in the world could he be? He was by the platform that Axel was supposed to get off from. What if the redhead had already made his way to the entrance to the building? What then? What if he was in the wrong place? There were so many 'what ifs' and no Axel. The two just didn't allow Roxas to calm down.

He knew what he should be doing. He should have stopped, waiting for Demyx and Zexion to catch up. He should be taking deep breaths and calming himself because, to be quite frank with himself, he was overreacting.

He did stop. He attempted those deep breaths but he felt as though he were going to choke if he kept going.

There were so many people around him. So many bodies walking about, going about their lives. It should have been noisy. It should have been nothing but the sound of voices, footsteps on the polished floor, and the rolling of wheels on luggage. He couldn't hear any of that. There was a buzzing in Roxas' ears. Like static from a TV, static that filled his head, made him want to scream. There were too many people and not the one person he wanted.

He felt claustrophobic. Surrounded and clustered. He'd never handled large crowds well, and since he'd been stressing anyway, naturally things couldn't go right.

Arms grabbed him. Someone was pulling him to them from behind. He relaxed, he breathed, the buzzing went away. Like splashing color into a black and white picture, all the sounds he should have been hearing knocked his ear drums. A voice, so pleasant and needed whispered.

"I'm back."

* * *

Axel had seemed alright. He was just as he was when he left; seemingly in one piece. Roxas knew better, he saw beyond that. Something changed in him. Something the blond could hardly even notice. Axel smiled at him when he first grabbed him and turned him around at the train station. His eyes were bright, but not bright like he wanted them to be. He kissed his boyfriend, just as passionately as when he kissed him before he left. He held him tight, hugging him lovingly. He was Axel.

And at the same time he wasn't.

He just couldn't figure it out.

Roxas guessed that he had to have fallen asleep at some point when everyone had been gathered in the living room that night. They had talked with Axel but the subject of his trip had been rightfully avoided. It just didn't seem like something that needed to be discussed at the moment. At least not so soon after he had gotten back.

The blond had been quiet for much of the time, curled on Axel's lap and left to his own musings. His boyfriend's fingers through his hair feeling good had been one of his thoughts. Another was that Axel was more talkative and joking and peppy than he had expected. That still didn't distract him from the odd feeling he had. Everything just felt wrong. And now that he thought about it, that's exactly how things had felt for the past days. Wrong. It was the best way he could describe it.

So during that time, he had, at some point, fallen asleep. When he woke, he was alone in bed, the room dark and slightly chilly. He wondered if someone had turned the heat off.

The clock said it was approaching the last moments of nighttime and getting into morning hours. He blinked wearily at the clock, wondering if that was right. He started to worry that he had only dreamed of going to the station and getting Axel. But that wasn't right, he concluded. So where was he?

Lifting himself from the mattress, the quilt over him fell down his waist and Roxas slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed. Goosebumps shot up his arms and legs when his bare feet hit the cold floor. He went to the door and opened it slowly.

Light crept over Roxas' form as he opened the door. Immediately he heard voices that sounded like they were trying to be kept down. Roxas took caution to this and had a gut feeling almost instantly that this wasn't anything he was supposed to be hearing. Dropping to his knees, Roxas quietly crawled out to the walkway, not wanting to get right up to the railing as to be seen but close enough for him to peek out and see who was downstairs right now.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure which, honestly, scared the crap out of him. Calming his racing heart, he felt better seeing Zexion sitting with his back against the railing, legs drawn to his chest. One uncovered eye glanced over to him briefly before an index finger touched thin lips in a 'quiet' signal. Roxas nodded and peeked out to the living room. He could hear what they were saying.

Axel was on the couch, sitting in what Roxas thought to be a defensive way. He didn't directly face Demyx who was sitting beside him, or Marluxia who was seated on the coffee table before him. One leg was bent up to his chest with his arms wrapped around it, head bent down facing his knee. Demyx was gripping one of Axel's forearms.

"It's all we're trying to do. We just wanted to tell you that we noticed things and we wanted to talk to you about what happened with your dad," Demyx was saying. Roxas stayed crouched down on the floor, hoping that he was able to see and not be seen.

"So it wasn't the greatest," Axel said. He didn't sound happy, wasn't the cheery Axel Roxas was hoping to hear. The cold voice was exactly what he was afraid of hearing. He didn't want to think that his boyfriend was capable of using such a tone. It reminded him of the their fight that they had gotten into not so long ago. "But it's not like I haven't handled anything like it before."

Marluxia scoffed. "Look, we aren't stupid. You've been through it before and you have not been known to handle it well. You've been a mess for a while now, and it's not like this visit could have helped any." The pink haired man sounded like he was fed up or something along those lines. Annoyed maybe.

"So I'm having a rough time. You know what this time of the year is to me guys, so just let me have my space and I'll be fine, you know that."

Roxas had moved back from view to protect himself from being seen. He just listened to what they were saying now. He noticed that Zexion now had his head bowed and look like he could have been sleeping. Roxas knew better.

"Oh, like we're supposed to take that and leave you alone. You're having cravings, aren't you? And it's getting bad, am I right?" Marluxia was speaking again.

Axel rebutted with, "Is it not natural for a previous addiction patient to face cravings everyday? And what the fuck would you know anyway? You don't know what it feels like, do you?"

Demyx, sounding nervous said, "We know Ax, neither of us can understand what it's like for you. That's why we need you to let us know, let us find a way to help you." Roxas imagined him stroking Axel's forearm now.

"There's nothing wrong, guys. Maybe I haven't been myself completely, but I'm fine. I don't need help, I just need a bit of time to get out of this little funk." Axel sounded like he wanted to believe his friends were only joking with him. Roxas knew that he knew they weren't though.

"But Ax, I don't think letting this go is going to help. It hadn't been just lately that things have been wrong. I don't want to say it…but it just seems like each day you're getting closer to having a relapse. I'm just worried, and I know you hate that but I can't help it!" Roxas felt the tug at Demyx's heart. He felt his desperation.

"And you can't deny anything," Marluxia added in before Axel could say anything. "You _are_ getting closer to loosing it, aren't you? We know you are. To be honest, Roxas might have mentioned some things that are leading our suspicions, but don't be upset with him for ratting you out. He's only worried too. He's noticed."

Immediately following Marluxia's words were Axel's own. "That's exactly why I'm telling you everything is okay. I can't have him worrying. I can't have him knowing anything…not yet. It's too early for that. Everything needs to be kept quiet around him because it's not something he needs to hear. I'm fine, we're fine, that's just how it is."

"Oh, so acting like everything's okay is supposed to make everything better?" Demyx sounded pissed, upset, on the verge of tears.

"Yes!" Axel had hissed.

"Alright. So we'll pretend nothing is happening, tell Rox everything is fine, ignore all of your problems, and live happily ever after. Face it Ax, that's not going to happen and you know it! You have a problem and you're denying it!" Demyx _was_ getting upset, his voice was teetering on hysterical. Next to the Roxas, Zexion moved then stood up and eased his way silently into his shared room, noiselessly shutting the door behind him. Roxas hadn't seen his face but he was sure Zexion was distraught from hearing Demyx yell. "Deny me this. Have you seen what you've done to Roxas? Have you seen the bruises on his neck? Those are more than harmless hickies Ax. Don't you think they hurt him?"

Axel wasn't saying anything. The mere mention of the fading bruises on the blond's neck made them throb lightly and he touched them with his fingertips. Roxas suddenly felt like he was invading on too private a conversation.

"What happened with your dad, Axel?" Marluxia asked sometime later.

There was hesitation, Roxas sensed. "Oh, the usual. Reminding me how unwanted I am. Questioning my presence, telling me I shouldn't be there. And I don't think he meant being there visiting him, you know what he meant. Telling me I'll grow up into nothing more than a worthless member of society." He stopped there, sounding angrier than before. "God, if I could only give him a good punch. Or death, that'd be suitable too."

Hearing Axel talk of killing someone was not something Roxas had been expecting and his heart had literally stopped. Time slowed in his own world and he felt like someone he didn't know was talking down there. It was just so hard to put those words and his boyfriend together. He was so confused, unsure of what to think.

"You know we all think that's what he needs but it's not something we decide. It's not something you can control when he's locked up. What you can control is this ludicrous need you feel to go and see him. What is it proving to him? Because despite what you think, all I see is a son who enjoys getting insulted, which isn't you. You don't take shit from anyone, Ax, so why go to him to get it?"

Again no one said anything for a moment. It was quite with nothing but the dull humming of the fridge in the kitchen. Instinct was telling Roxas to get back into the room but his curiousness and will to listen had glued him in place.

"I don't plan on going back to see him. But I'm telling you guys, I'm fine. There's no need to worry. Come January, I'll be all perfect, back to normal. So stop fussing over me."

"Ax," Demyx said softly. "It's not that simple. You've been showing signs-"

"What signs?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Demyx all but shouted. He seemed to have remembered that there were two others upstairs supposedly sleeping. His voice dropped after a calming inhale. "Just stop trying to deny it. You know what happened last time you denied a problem. You were hurt, and so were other people." There was malice carefully hidden in his voice. Roxas knew Demyx didn't want to be mean, but if it was the only way to get Axel to fess up that something was wrong, then he would resort to it.

It had come out of nowhere and Roxas didn't have time to stop it or scurry back into the room and shut the door. His nose tickled and before he knew it, he sneezed a bit too loudly. It had already been silent and his sneeze seemed to echo through the entire house. He cringed harshly, closing his eyes. Why run? He had obviously already been noticed. He slowly peeked over the edge of the walkway and found three pairs of eyes looking up at him.

Axel had stood up from the couch, looking straight at him. Roxas swallowed nervously, eyes wide in fear.

"Roxas," Axel said, calmly, "go back to bed."

He didn't need to be told twice. He felt so guilty, so bad that he'd not only listened to a conversation he had never supposed to be apart of, but also that he'd been caught. Now he was worried for Axel more than ever, more so because of Axel's denial. If that didn't spell out that there was a problem, he didn't know what did. It was terrible and left Roxas in a worst place then before. Now he really didn't know what he was supposed to do to help.

He had gone back to bed like he'd been told. He curled up under the blanket, feeling colder than he had when he woke up. He had his back turned to the door.

Later on when Axel came in to join him he had pretended to be asleep. He kept his breathing as even as possible, a surprisingly hard feat when you were doing it consciously. The bed moved a bit as Axel climbed in and got comfortable. He never turned to face him. Roxas stayed limp and allowed himself to be encircled by his favorite arms. He wanted to deny them but found himself unable to.

Axel scooted in closer to him, spooning against Roxas. His warmth was intoxicating. "I'm not mad," Axel whispered in his ear. The kiss on the back of his neck made him shiver.

Roxas didn't know what he was going to do. He wasn't sure what he could do and after tonight, he didn't know what Demyx was going to allow him to do to help.

Things were just screwy lately it seemed. Nothing was right. Everything was wrong. And he didn't know how to fix it.

* * *

The days that pasted seemed almost surreal, feeling like time had spun back to the fall when things seemed to be perfectly fine. The house had been filled with a more mirthful atmosphere, which wasn't something that Roxas expected. He had been waiting for no more than doom and gloom from the days leading up until his birthday. But his expectations were blown away and he wasn't sure what to make of that.

The more logical side of him knew that the positive attitudes were just fronts everyone was putting on. He didn't want to believe that Demyx and Axel were acting as though everything was peachy keen just to satisfy him (and Zexion as well). But there was the slightest and almost unnoticeable air of tension wafting around. The blond had decided that there really wasn't anything he could do to reverse the effect, so he had no option other than to go along and enjoy the happiness (faked or not).

Despite that, he couldn't deny that he was excited when the day of Sora's birthday came. Since he was little he had gotten used to the idea that he and his twin brother had different birthdays. It was always a little strange though when examining their driver licenses. Sora's read 12/31/90 while his own read 1/1/91. Most people would see the different birth years and could assume that they were not, in fact, twins (it was an even more persuasive assumption given that they were fraternal twins and did vary in looks slightly). But then when the actual date of births were thought about, then it was easy to tell that they were born in the same room at roughly the same time.

A few minutes really could change an entire life.

Roxas was in his room, sitting on the bed while Sora stood before the mirror that hung above the dresser, adjusting the collar on his shirt. He pouted at his reflection before pawing at his spiky hair.

"I wonder," Roxas said as he stared out the balcony doors, seeing nothing but the blackness of the night, "how you took so long to figure out you were gay."

Sora turned back to his brother, somehow managing to look terribly disgruntled but still pulling it off as cute. "I prefer bisexual," he affirmed. The brunette turned back to the mirror and pulled his white button down shirt, then smoothed it to rid the wrinkles.

"Yeah, yeah," Roxas sighed. He smiled then, standing from the bed. He walked up behind his brother, resting his chin lightly on the other's shoulder, his reflection smiling back at Sora. "Happy birthday," he said quietly. Sora bonked his head gently against the blond's, smiling in return, his eyes seeming to sparkle. The two twins needed their alone time together. It felt like they hadn't had a room to themselves in ages, which was partially true. It _had_ been a long time when it was just the two of them, no one else to intrude. Twins with tight bonds like their often needed their space for just the two of them.

With a devious smirk, Roxas straightened up and bumped his shoulder against his twin. "You and Riku have special plans for tonight. Well, tomorrow morning?"

Easily a blush spread up Sora's neck and dusted his cheeks red. "If we did, it'd be none of your business anyways," the older twin spoke defiantly. The pout returned, cute as ever. Sora didn't even know how adorable he made himself look, Roxas mused to himself.

"Hey, can't blame me for wanting to keep tabs on your love life. I mean, it's a big revelation for you, so naturally your loving, caring, little brother wants to make sure everything is working out for you." Roxas grabbed Sora's sides and tickled, laughing heartily as Sora squirmed and started shouting protests. The twins were the exact same in the fact that neither of them even remotely enjoyed being tickled.

"I hear happiness," Riku said from the doorway. He had peeked in through the door and found Sora struggling against Roxas' tickling. The brunette forcefully stepped away from his brother and smacked his hands away. Sora looked as though he wanted to be angry, but he failed, his angry pursing of the lips faltering into a smile that was supposed to be hidden.

"Roxas is just being mean," Sora complained. "The birthday boy doesn't deserve this. Just wait until your birthday! I'll get you, I swear I will!" Sora sounded so dramatic, a regular old drama queen. Roxas raised one eyebrow, quite skeptical of his brother's threat. He figured Sora had been spending too much time around Marluxia that some of the diva had rubbed off on him. "Well, you only have a few hours. I hope you plan something good."

Sora knew he wasn't being taken seriously, though his threat really hadn't been serious either. He rolled his pretty eyes and marched over to Riku who still stood by the open door and tried to appear as though he were ticked off. "I decree, as punishment, that we get Roxas as drunk as possible and strip him before sending him onto the dance floor."

"See, that's just cruel and unusual punishment. Not even I'm that mean. Where did my innocent big brother go? Riku, you did this, didn't you! You raped his mind and fed him these insane ideas of torture!" Roxas had his own bit of theatrics up his sleeve and he thanked all the theatre classes he took. He could sound convincing, but for the humor of the situation, he overplayed his drama.

Riku held a hand up as though surrendering. "Guilty as charged. His mind has been completely defiled and it's all my fault."

"As I thought," Roxas said as he examined himself in the mirror quickly. He wore the exact same shirt as Sora, only his was black to contrast his brother's white. They normally did this on their birthday, showing just how different and opposite they were from everything like their personality to their birthdates.

"Marluxia said he'd skin you guys and use your eyeballs for martini olives if you didn't hurry up and get going so we could leave. He said something about not being allowed to be late for his work shift." Axel appeared in the hallway, leaning against the banister and looking at the small group in the room.

Sora let out a soft chuckle. "You should have seen Reno threat him last time he was late," he said. "Reno told him that if he was late again, he'd have no choice but to castrate Marluxia. He said that since we were all his responsibility, if Marluxia kept coming in late, then Rufus would blame him and discontinue their physical relationship temporarily." His story went on as he pulled Riku from the room. Roxas stepped to the door slowly, eyeing his boyfriend the entire time. Axel stared right back at him, a somewhat hungry look in his eyes.

In hopes of keeping Axel's mood up, Roxas put on his best coy face and sided right up to the redhead. He couldn't resist wrapping his arms around Axel's chest in a hug and he flooded with warmth when he was hugged in return. He felt secure as he rested his head against his lover's chest.

"So I know you said absolutely, with no questions asked, no presents whatsoever. But you know me, and not getting your boyfriend a present on his birthday, well almost birthday, is a little cruel." Axel's voice sounded muffled as Roxas listened through his chest. He picked his head up, eyes narrowed. Axel held his own hands up defensively, innocence displayed on his face.

"_No presents Ax, I mean it. Especially after my Christmas present from you. I want nothing. And if you absolutely insist on something, then make a card. Don't buy one, store cards are too impersonal."_

"Don't give me that annoyed face." Axel reached into his front jean pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper. Roxas snatched it from his hands, looking at it skeptically before unfolding it. When he got to where it was folded halfway, he found a child-like drawing of a little birthday cake on the front, the words 'Happy Birthday' printed in bubble letters and filled in with red and purple; both of their favorite colors. On the inside, there was a very simple message.

"**Personal enough for you?"**

Roxas looked up to find Axel with something in his hand now, held out towards him. It was a PEZ dispenser. He looked at the object in slight disbelief. It was shaped like Mickey Mouse. "Happy almost birthday," Axel said. "See, nothing expensive."

The blond shook his head, grinning from ear to ear. Above everything, he was relieved. Relieved to see that Axel still had his wits about him and was still the same old Axel he loved unconditionally. He practically threw himself at Axel and was glad they didn't go flying over the railing from the force of the hug.

"Thank you," Roxas whispered. Axel kissed the top of his head.

From downstairs Marluxia shouted, "If you two don't get down here and out into the car I will seriously send my cat after you!"

* * *

When Kairi was younger, she'd always complain about how annoying Reno was. She would say that his little practical jokes on her were just stupid and childish and that he was too loud and obnoxious. But she could never deny how protective he was as her older brother, could never say that his hovering wasn't without good intentions. Reno cared for his little sister, and for the rest of his family, as well as not only his friends but their friends as well. Reno could be annoying and very zealous and flirtatious, but he had a big heart as well.

They had been at the Annex for just over an hour already and Sora still felt more than overjoyed at the seemingly hundreds of balloons and streamers that had been hung around the nightclub. This obviously hadn't been a one man job, and it was so nice to know that there were people outside his close knit group of family and friends that would go to such trouble for him and Roxas.

When they had arrived there, he and his twin both were let in, free of charge, both getting their hands stamped for drinks. And when walking in and seeing the plentiful decorations for the occasion of their birthday, Sora felt gratitude and appreciation for his friends and coworkers here like he'd never felt before.

He was excited. He knew Roxas was excited. It seemed that the moment he walked into the nightclub, all his worries of finding a new apartment and that annoying anxiety he'd been feeling washed away and floated to nothing, being drowned out by the loud techno dance music. He couldn't resist laughing out loud and dragging is brother instantly to the dance floor, hugging the blond tightly and swaying their bodies, enticing his sibling into a face paced dance.

And this was where Sora was now, caught between his brother and his boyfriend, a drink in one hand, his other swinging through the air above his head. He faced Roxas who was grinning and laughing along with him, his arms playfully resting over his older brother's shoulders. From behind, he felt Riku's hips pushed up against him, strong arms wrapped about his waist and the swaying of his boyfriend's body in time with his own.

He couldn't have asked for anything better on his birthday.

Roxas leaned in forward, speaking loudly in Sora's ear, "I'm going to get a drink." He kissed his brother hard on the cheek and spun the brunette around in Riku's arms and gave them both a wink. Then he turned, maneuvering himself through the thick crowd of people. There were so many partiers tonight, no doubt since it was New Year's Eve. People all around, crowding the dance floor with drinks in hand, most grinding provocatively against each other which caused Roxas to turn his head many times.

The bar was just as crowded when he got there. It seemed like a long wait. Reno was working, along with Marluxia, someone else who Roxas couldn't see clearly, and the muscular man Roxas remembered the last time he was here; the guy who helped get Riku off that guy he had punched. His name…Rude, wasn't it?

There had to be at least twenty plus people crowding the bar and Roxas wasn't sure how four people could possibly be able to keep them all satisfied and not pissed off from the wait. He stood up on his tip toes, trying to see just how many people might be crowding around. He really had the urge for a little something that would burn on the way down to his stomach and waiting in line wasn't exactly something he had the patience for. But he just did his best to brush off the aspect of waiting and instead tried to keep himself grounded to the floor, being forcefully moved with the crowd.

Still, despite the somewhat claustrophobic predicament, Roxas couldn't help but feel rather pleased with the night. This was everything he'd been in need of. This was his own distraction, his moment of release and escape from the most recent depressing mood that he'd been suffering through. He was able to let go tonight, enjoy himself and drink and dance. He put his worries for Axel aside, if only for tonight and finally allowed himself to just have fun. This was his birthday night (only just over one hour to go, he thought) and he wasn't going to let anything spoil it.

"Make way for the birthday boy!" came Reno's shout and the people before Roxas seemed to part like the Red Sea. Cheeks warming from the stares that came his way, Roxas worked his way to the bar counter and leaned his elbows on the surface. "Thanks, Moses," he said.

"Anything for you, cute stuff. Now, what would this little birthday boy want?" Reno had already been in the middle of making a drink. He finished it off with a cherry being dropped into the glass and he pushed it to a tall, long hair brunette who winked at him and blew him a kiss with her pretty pink lips. Reno faked catching the kiss and placed his index and middle fingers to his lips as though receiving the it. Roxas shook his head at the flirting.

"I just want a shot of something. Unless you'd like to surprise me with a nice drink?"

"That'll be something I would like to take care of," came a voice. Zack slid up beside Reno, draping an arm around his friend's shoulders. "After all, I'd love to treat the birthday boy to something special."

"Zack!" Roxas was more than surprised to see the fun loving raven haired man here. He knew that Zack worked at another bar, the Mango Tango or something like that, not here at the Annex. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Zack said as he grabbed a sugar rimmed glass and filled it with ice, "They were a little over stocked with workers over at the Tango, so I offered my assistance here." Roxas watched some off the ingredients that went into the shaker cup; some kind of liquor and what looked like peach schnapps. He got distracted by Reno and Rude's sudden flashy display of bottle juggling and tossing between them.

A glass was set before him and Roxas eyed the drink curiously. He picked it up, putting his lips to the sugary edge of the glass and felt the cold liquid slide over his tongue, leaving a warm trail in its place. That was one of the things he loved about having chilled alcoholic drinks. They were cold at first and left a delightful warmth after. And this drink was really good, fruity and plain tasty.

"How's that Alien Orgasm treating you?" Zack asked with a deep laugh. Reno's voice suddenly overshadowed his. "You know Rox, I really wish you could have been named Melvin or Michael or something with an 'M.' These balloons would have been a lot funnier."

Roxas looked at one of the balloons at the edge of the counter where it read, "Happy birthday S+R!" Had he really been named Michael, the balloon would say "S+M" instead. Reno's head truly was stuck in a storm drain that headed for the gutters.

Next to Roxas, Demyx suddenly pushed his way through the people, dragging a disheveled looking Zexion behind him. He sounded like he was trying to catch his breath when he spoke. "Enjoying yourself? Cause it looks like Sora and Riku are out there."

Roxas raised his eyebrows. "You can't mean my innocent brother, the king prude of all prudes."

"Yeah, well they're starting to get past the 'bump and grind' section of dancing and onto something a bit above PG-13," Zexion informed the younger twin. Roxas stared at them both in disbelief. "No way," he said.

"Way," Demyx replied and raised his hand. "Reno! I want some JD!"

Zexion peered around his boyfriend. "There was some tongue action."

Even if it was a little strange to hear of Sora being involved with high rated action and the possibility of tongues in play, Roxas couldn't help but be happy for the pair. If anything else, they truly deserved each other and Roxas was just happy that he was able to finally witness them being together.

"D'you know where Ax went," Roxas all but shouted over the music. He looked down to his drink to enjoy some more of it, finding that someone had slipped a glow-in-the-dark neon blue twisty straw. He looked up and noticed Zack wink at him.

"I haven't seen him, but I think he may be up on the walkway upstairs," Demyx said. He turned and thanked Reno who set two full shot glasses down before the couple.

"I'm gonna go look," Roxas said. Before he could turned to leave, Reno grabbed his forearm quickly, looking devilish, a sign Roxas had learned was slightly dangerous. His eyes widened a little.

"Nothing harmful," Reno said. "Just a little birthday gift," he quickly dove in, kissing Roxas almost chastely on the lips, "from me to you." He observed the shocked face and laughed. "Aw, if you make that face, you'll make me feel bad. Just admit you liked it. And I need to give Sora his gift too. Getting past his guard dog might be a little difficult though. Hey, if you see him, send him my way. Tell him Reno's got a special gift just for him." With amused eyes and a satisfied grin, the redhead turned back to his serving duties.

"Alright," Roxas said finally. Demyx was grinning, holding his empty shot glass in his hand. "So, I'm going to find my boyfriend and pretend that didn't happen."

"You do that," Demyx said.

And so he did. Roxas merged with the large crowd once more, his ears being filled with the sounds of people shouting and cheering and hollering. The streams of neon lights continually passed over his face and body and he found it difficult to move between the people. It seemed like forever until he finally reached the stairs that led to the second landing that overlooked the rest of the club down below.

There were so many people that it seemed almost impossible to make it up the stairs. And with the small amount of frustration he felt, he shoved by those people and made it to the top. He looked around, feeling relieved to see his boyfriend sitting on one of the many comfortable looking couches, looking down at the people below on the dance floor.

"I've been wondering where you were." Axel looked up, smiling softly at his favorite blond boy. He didn't protest as Roxas straddled his lap and hooked one arm around his neck as the other safely cradled the drink Zack had made him. "I though you ended up going AWOL on me."

Roxas could have sworn Axel's eyes darted to the drink in his hand before settling on his own ocean blue orbs. He felt guilty now, having the alcohol in front of his boyfriend. It even made him a little nervous when Axel leaned up, placing a couple of short, sweet kisses on his lips. "Why in the world would leave a pretty little thing like you behind. That's just cruelty towards myself if I did that." He swooped in for more kisses, longer and more chaste. Roxas was the one to pull away.

"I don't want to get into this when I taste like peach schnapps, Ax," he said. He reached to the small, unoccupied table that was near the couch and set his drink aside.

"It's fine, baby, really." To prove his point, Axel kissed him again, long and hard and even daring to peek his tongue past the slightly parted lips. He'd be lying if he said he didn't savor the sweet mix of fruit and alcohol. It was just such a delightful taste, quickly addictive. Axel took the chance and brought a hand to the back of Roxas' head, holding him firmly in place and kissing him thoroughly. He felt his boyfriend submit and felt the brush of the other's tongue against his own. He smiled into the kiss, dragging his free hand down the side of the soon-to-be birthday boy, sensually trailing his hand down the teen's thigh.

"Easy Ax," Roxas warned, finding the strength to pull away from the tantalizing lips. He gave Axel a warning look.

"What? Are you admitting to me now that you disapprove of a little PDA?"

"I just might be," Roxas said as he moved to sit on Axel's other side on the couch. He reached for his drink, sipping it slowly through the straw. He sat there, comfortable with Axel simply stroking up and down his thigh, glad that the hand wasn't trailing up further and into a not so public appropriate place. He pulled the glowing straw from his mouth. "Dance with me?" he asked Axel, looking up cutely.

Axel seemed to purse his lips. "Maybe later. Large crowds make my head spin and there are enough people down there to make me dizzy." Roxas pouted at him, really wanting to have a nice dance with his boyfriend. He didn't think he'd get Axel to go though, and he really didn't want to push him into doing something he didn't want to. Still, he was disappointed. "You looked like you were having a good time with your brother, which, may I admit, was kinda hot. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you joining him."

"I guess," Roxas sighed. He stood up, taking his drink and leaned down to kiss Axel again. "But if you change your mind-"

"I'll be throwing people out of my way to get you." He grabbed the teen round his waist and pulled his close. Roxas leaned down, their foreheads touching. "Have fun. I'll join you, I promise."

"You better," Roxas said. With a final kiss, he pulled from Axel's grip, their hands having been woven together. In a cheesy way they kept their hands linked as Roxas walked off, finally letting their fingers fall apart when out of reach.

* * *

Axel watched, feeling rather disgruntled, as Roxas was continuously approached by several people, guys and girls, to dance. He watched from the couch on the second floor, frowning at each person who would move up to his boyfriend, get too close and even feel brave enough to touch the blond, hold his hips or his waist.

He wanted to go down there, but he knew his temper better. Just because someone was dancing with someone else didn't mean people weren't gutsy enough to go ahead and join in. And he wasn't willing to loose his temper over that.

It was safer for him to stay where he was. Because truth be told, it was actually a little hard being here in the Annex. Sure, he wanted to have a good time. A good alcohol-free time like he knew he should be, but it was so damn hard! And after having that delicious taste from his little Roxie, he felt that craving stir. He could lie all he wanted, and he was quite talented in doing so, but he couldn't deny (at least to himself) that he wanted one of those tasty beverages.

He felt tense. Like he was curled up in a tiny ball, all crumpled together. It was uncomfortable, but he could deal with it. And true to his word to his boyfriend, the seemingly hundreds of people _did_ in fact make him feel as though breathing were a chore, along with the slight dizziness. It was times like these where he could use some fresh air and a cigarette. The fresh air was probably best, since he really was trying to kick the bad habit.

He must have looked tense since a guy at one of the surrounding tables was looking at him when he said, "You really look like you could use a drink right about now."

Axel looked up, brows furrowed in the slightest. He found some guy, bleach blond, short spiky hair, smiling at him from his seat. A black haired guy and girl with pretty pale violet hair were sitting with him.

He had to say no. He couldn't have anything, it was against everything he'd worked so hard to overcome. Yet he had been wanting it for so long; a small amount couldn't do any harm, right? No, it wasn't right. It wasn't safe. He couldn't accept it, it was bad, it wasn't for him, it was…it was…

Axel shook his head, still looking at the guy. "You can't say you don't want any," the guy said. He held out a free beer bottle that had been sitting on their table. He was even nice enough to pop the top open for the redhead.

The cool white mist that floated from the top of the newly opened bottle looked heavenly. Seeing that reminded Axel what the weight of the bottle felt like in his hands. He could see the condensation running down the side of the ice cold bottle. He could feel the droplets running down his palm as though he were holding the glass.

It was dangerous he kept telling himself.

Yet so tempting.

He'd worked so hard to stay clean for almost two years now. He couldn't ruin it. It would just be easier if he didn't feel so down, if he wasn't so depressed. It'd be easier if the cravings went away. He was desperate.

"I guess one can't hurt."

* * *

"Just so you know, I claim the first dance with you on your birthday."

Roxas spun around in the arms that had claimed his waist. "Hayner! God, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Roxas playfully slapped his best friend's arm but then hugged him instantly after. He opened his eyes, looking over his friend's shoulder to see none other than one Seifer Almasy close by. He pulled back from the hug. "Well Seifer, I have to say, I never imagined you to be the clubbing kind of guy."

Seifer scoffed with a roll of the eyes. "I didn't either." He smirked then, saying, "Happy almost birthday."

Roxas smiled appreciatively. There was a hint of the old Seifer that he had once known and been friends with there in that smirk and those nice words. It made him ache a little in remembrance. He knew he could thank Hayner for reaching and bringing out this side of the older blond. "Thanks," he said in return. Seifer waved it off as though it were nothing, really. He stepped up to Hayner, whispering something in his boyfriend's ear before walking off. Hayner had rolled his own dark eyes, looking back to see Seifer heading towards the bar.

"He promised not to go overboard with the drinking. So if breaks that promise and does something stupid during your party, then I apologize before hand."

"I'm sure he'll behave. Did you just get here?"

Hayner pulled Roxas towards the dance floor, taking a hold of his best friends hips and swaying with the fast beat. He brought their bodies close together so they'd be able to hear each other. "Like, fifteen minutes ago. It's so insane here with all these people." They both looked around at the many people surrounding them. It was hard to dance and have your own space with so many of them. "I though I'd never find you. But I found Demyx and he pointed you out."

"What about Pence and Olette?"

"They're about somewhere, dancing away like cute little lovebirds. We actually need to stick close by to them. I'm dying to see Pence surviving a night in a gay nightclub," Hayner laughed.

"Now that would be priceless." Roxas noticed Seifer making his way back to them, a beer being held in his right hand. He backed away slightly saying, "Your Prince Charming is on his way. I don't want to interfere."

"Don't go far. The countdown for midnight is about to start."

"You serious?" Roxas asked, taking his phone out and checking the time. Sure enough it was 11:58.

"New Year's tradition," Seifer said, taking a swig from his bottle. "A kiss to your honey on the first seconds of the new year."

"Because I'm dying to kiss you," Hayner mumbled, though his sarcasm wasn't at full power. Obviously he'd never admit his eagerness.

"Makes me wonder where my honey is," Roxas said and looked around. He looked up as well, not seeing bright, spiky red hair anywhere.

The two minutes seemed to have flown by because before Roxas knew it, the ten second countdown had begun.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…"

Everyone was chanting in unison everyone turned to the large clock that displayed the time projected on one of the far walls. He wondered where Axel was. He really did want his New Year's, as well as, his birthday kiss.

"Six…five…four…"

He wasn't around, it seemed. Surely, he knew about the New Year's tradition. So where was he? Actually, where has he been. He never came down to dance with Roxas like he'd promised.

"Three…two…"

He had to have lost hope because when he saw Axel pushing his was through people rather clumsily, he felt relieved.

"One!"

"Happy New Year's!" the entire room shouted. Pairs of lips everywhere were suddenly glued together. Roxas stood beside a grumbling Hayner who reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled into a sinister kiss from Seifer.

Axel made it to him, grabbed Roxas around the waist and had there been more room around them, Roxas was sure his boyfriend would have spun him around in a circle like a cliché romance movie reunion between the main girl and guy couple that hadn't seen each other in months. He was a little glad for the surrounding people for once.

Axel said nothing and dove straight for a passion filled kiss, holding the younger one tightly to him, practically squeezing him. His hands then trailed down, running down the blond's back and over his bottom where they squeezed suggestively and pulled their hips right together. Axel moaned softly into Roxas' mouth and stroked the other's tongue with his own.

"Hey." Roxas had to push Axel away just to get him off. "You…" He wanted to deny it. "Where'd you get it?" he asked. Axel seemed to ignore his question.

"Come on," Axel said, though Roxas wanted to say the words were more slurred. He couldn't tell exactly since the music was so loud and everyone was cheering.

"Where?" Roxas asked and was once again ignored. He looked back as he was dragged away, to Hayner who was watching him go with a confused face. Roxas shrugged his shoulders and allowed himself to be whisked away.

They approached the bar and Axel led Roxas right up to the opening that led behind the counter and pulled him back there. Roxas knew the private rooms were back behind the bar, but he couldn't imagine Axel actually dragging him off back there. But when he was led to the door to the hallway, he couldn't help but ask himself, 'why?' He noticed, out of his peripheral vision, Reno watching them both very carefully, not looking fully secure on what was going on. He, along with the other bartenders, never said a word. Roxas knew it and he was almost positive that Reno knew it too. Something was wrong here.

Alone in the hallway, Roxas tore his hand away from Axel's grip. Glaring at his boyfriend, he stopped walking completely and declared loudly, "What the hell? What's your reason for dragging me back here? And why do you taste like whisky?"

"Later," was all Axel muttered and he once again took hold of Roxas' hand, forcefully now dragging him along. It was as though he didn't even feel the hesitation in Roxas' walk, the resistance he was putting up. He just either didn't acknowledge it or he simply ignored it. Either way, it ticked Roxas off, especially the fact that he wasn't getting any answers to his questions.

Axel opened one of the door and pulled Roxas along with him inside the room. It was unmistakable and the blond recognized the private room to be the room Reno had sent them to during their last adventure here. The walls were still their dark maroon, the lights were still dim. The couches still looked comfortable; nothing had changed. It was like being thrust into that nightmare of a night all over again.

He didn't like it. He didn't like what was going on. That feeling, that dread and anxiety worked its way up into his gut, feeling like it was making work out of closing up his airways. He didn't like the fierce grip Axel had on his arm. He didn't like that Axel tasted like alcohol.

Minutes into his birthday and it was going to hell already.

"What is your problem? Ax, what's wrong with you, what are you thinking?" So many more questions spiraled around in his head, but he couldn't find his voice to say any of them. Axel was facing him, moving closer to him. Roxas' waist was snatched, their groins roughly brought together. And Roxas frowned, feeling Axel's obvious arousal. Worry caught up in his throat and he lost his voice.

"It's your birthday," Axel stated in a sensual voice. He sounded drunk, Roxas thought. "I want you, baby. Especially on your birthday, you should want it to." Kisses were placed along Roxas' jaw and the blond wanted nothing more than to shove the redhead away. But his boyfriend found his weak spot, just below his ear. He but his tongue, suppressing a moan. Axel's actions alone were expressing just how much he wasn't in his right mind. Had Axel's head been clear, he would know that this wasn't what Roxas wanted at the moment, not when he wanted to be out in the club enjoying his birthday. Having fun with Axel was for when they got home, in the privacy of their own room. Not in the privacy of the back of a bar. It was still a public place.

Besides, Axel was insinuating something further than a quick grope and kissing session. That was quite obvious by the hands roaming up his thighs, to his shirt which was being tugged upwards. Nervously Roxas swallowed, trying to find his voice.

"Ax, you know I can't. Especially not here. So just stop, please."

A nose nuzzled the teen's neck, sending shivers up his spine. He tried recoiling from the touch, which didn't seem to please the other. Before he was able to register what was happening, Roxas felt his back collide with the cushioning of the couch. His head fell back onto the small pillow, the force of suddenly being whipped around and thrown making his head spin.

There was weight above him, Axel's face peering down only momentarily before he attacked Roxas' lips with a bruising kiss. He didn't even wait to allow Roxas to give permission for his tongue to invade the other's mouth. He had pushed the blond's shirt up under his arms, exposing his chest. A pinch to the boy's nipple was all it took to make his gasp, which allowed him to slip his tongue past those sweet lips.

And Roxas struggled. He didn't like where this was going. He tried turning his face to break the kiss, but a strong hand held him in place. His own hands tugged at his shirt, wanting to pull it back down but they were batted away.

"Ax, please, not now." He didn't want to think where this could potentially be taken. He wasn't ready for that, no matter how badly he wanted to give it to his lover. He just couldn't…not yet.

"Baby…need you." Roxas didn't even know if this was Axel. The alcohol scent that circled him wasn't something he'd experienced. The aggressive attitude, the demanding, the pushiness. This wasn't Axel. Not at all. Axel would have heard the protests, noticed the struggling, stopped what he was doing.

And to prove his need, he gyrated his hips down, rubbing their arousals together no where near gently. Roxas felt just how much the redhead needed this and was frustrated with himself for growing hard as well. He bit his hand hard when a hand cupped his half-hard erection. "See, you need me just as much. Just let me, I need this so bad."

Roxas just kept shaking his head. Maybe this was like a dream. His hands really weren't being pinned above his head. His neck wasn't being licked and suckled, being bit hard enough to draw blood and entice painful moans. And he wasn't biting his own tongue to distribute pain elsewhere. His pants weren't being undone, weren't being pulled down over his legs. Because Axel would never do this.

But Axel was drunk. And thinking that made him think of Demyx's worried face, the trace amount of fear that had been embedded from years of experiencing intoxicated Axel. Roxas didn't know what Axel was like in this state of mind. What if he did loose his temper? What if he got angry, got violent? He didn't know. Because he didn't know anything about Axel and what happened to him. And being left in the dark only made this worse because he didn't know what would happen to him. Would Axel really stop?

And then he started panicking. He kicked his legs, tried to inch himself out from under Axel. He pulled his arms against the restraint of Axel's firm grip that had them locked above his head. He tossed and turned, instinct taking over as though he were in a survival fight. He was scared. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what could happen if he didn't get out of this situation.

The unknown scared him. He didn't want to get hurt. He didn't want Axel to be hurt. And if things followed through, it would surely break them both.

"Why are you doing this Ax? Stop, just stop, let me go!" He figured pleading wouldn't help. But it was worth a try. His wrists above his head were held tighter, the grip bruising and making him gasp. Teeth continued to assault his neck and the hand on his hip would surely leave finger shaped bruises.

"Just help me, babe. Give me what I need, make the pain go away. I've needed this for so long…you haven't helped me…"

That hurt. That hurt and stung enough that Roxas almost contemplated letting him go through with what he was planning. But fear fueled him to squirming some more. His constant moving had a negative effect on the dominate one. "Stop moving so damn much!"

You never expect it to happen to you. You hear the stories, and think, oh, well it's too unlikely that something like that could happen to me. It was just like his parents dying, his house burning down, loosing everything he had except for his brother and his friends. He never thought he could ever end up in such a situation that he was in now. It felt like a movie. Everything in slow motion. He saw the hand, open palm streaming towards him. He felt himself flinch even before he was slapped across the face. The pain felt surreal, the burning wake of the hand seemingly not there.

They say when you are in so much shock, in moments of severe panic, your body is so full and pumping with adrenaline that you can't really feel anything happening to your body.

You just feel-

-numb.

It started with just one. "Oh god." Those two words multiplied and gave birth to a mantra. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god." It didn't stop.

Roxas was too dazed. His head had been sent to the side from being hit. He stared at the shiny coffee table, not quite sure what was going on. Something fell, he heard the thump hit the floor. The shiny table moved as it was hit by whatever fell.

The shock was too great. He couldn't see anything but what was right in front of him. He couldn't move, couldn't turn his head. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Axel hit him. Nothing in this world could have prepared him for such a thing. Nothing could have made him believe that Axel was capable of such a thing.

The mantra continued.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god."

Someone was opening the door. He still couldn't move. Couldn't turn. He had that feeling that the only other person who guessed what was going on had finally come. And he wasn't bothered, couldn't feel embarrassed that his pants were pulled down his thighs, that his shirt was pushed all the way up.

Roxas wasn't in his right sense. He felt detached. He was in disbelief. He was in shock. He was coming down from his adrenaline high. He was finally figuring it all out.

Axel had been what fell, what had moved that shiny table. There wasn't that weight above him anymore. How could it have taken so long for him to have noticed?

He still couldn't move. He heard the rush, the people coming in. Something was happening but he didn't know what. He heard someone saying, "Easy Reno," as if trying to calm the elder redhead. It couldn't have worked because Reno started shouting, cursing, throwing a fit. And then something really must have happened since the mantra turned almost hysterical before pausing.

No matter what state of mind you were in, there was no mistaking a punch when you heard one.

"Reno!"

The mantra changed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Roxas decided right then that he wanted to sleep. It was noisy in the room. He figured more people came in since more voices were heard. Just as he was going to close his eyes, someone grabbed him, lifted him, settled his head in their lap. Fingers worked through his hair, stopping momentarily to touch his cheek. He flinched from the sting and they let it go, returning to smoothing his locks. They were saying something, whispering softly. It sounded like Zack.

All the other voices were loud. They were jumbled. Clearly made out though, was the insistent mantra that started to progressively get louder. "Axel!" was shouted over and over. Demyx, Roxas thought wearily. It just had to be. And knowing that Demyx was there put him even more at ease. Because if nothing else, he knew Axel would be taken care of.

He had his eyes closed. It was dark behind his eyelids. It was nice. His mind was clear and he knew he should bask in the moment of reprieve since it was certain he'd be tormented with thinking about this later on. The hurt, witnessing Axel's bad side. Most of all was his fears being confirmed; Axel let him know that he hadn't been any help to him. He didn't want to think about it.

Just as he let himself go, he felt jolted by the yell, the cry of pain from a heart tearing. He was screaming, he was in pain. He was breaking apart. It was bound to happen. The time when he finally lost it had come. The moment they had all been waiting for had finally arrived. And Roxas' own heart clenched, his very being cracked in a spider web formation from the very center outwards. His own heart cried out with Axel's. The timing of shattering couldn't have been at a worse time, but it meant that things couldn't get any worse from here.

As his mind sought peace and his soul seemed to shred, he wept silently under those soothing fingers.

* * *

"Looks like it's going to snow."

Roxas spoke. Sora remained silent.

Riku came into the room, hanging back in the doorway. He observed the twins, their backs facing him. They were both staring out the balcony door, the curtains drawn back. The gray clouds looked ready to unleash a fresh batch of the white precipitation.

"They're at the door about to leave," Riku said. He knew the brothers heard him, he just wasn't sure if they had really listen to him. Sora turned his head, looking first at Roxas, then back to his boyfriend. He was holding Roxas' hand, not wanting to let go, unable to let go. But he wanted to comforting and supporting touch of his love as well.

Roxas turned to his beloved brother. "Go," he said with a forced smile.

"But-"

"I'm fine. Really." His words were sincere enough. Sora was still wary, but knew better than to ignore his brother's wishes. So he wordlessly let go of his brother's hand and stood up, joining Riku at the door.

Roxas heard them walk off and sighed.

It finally happened. So much to take in just a few days. He had been nineteen for five days now. It felt like an eternity.

"_We're going to get Axel help. He finally admitted he needed it."_

"_That wasn't Axel, Roxas. Just remember that, please."_

They finally told him what had happened during Axel's childhood. He shuddered recalling the horrific events that his love had been put through. He struck full of sympathy that went unexpressed. He fought breaking down just hearing the tale. No child anywhere should ever have to go through a childhood like Axel's. And it was a damn shame that it happened.

He understood why it was kept from him. It wasn't an easy tale to tell. It wasn't an easy tale to listen to.

"_He's going to the treatment program he went to before. It's actually in Destiny Islands."_

"_He'll be fine, we'll do whatever we need to do to make him better. And we'll visit him all the time, everything will be alright."_

Since the night of his birthday, Roxas hadn't shared a room with Axel. That was because Axel hadn't been with them. He'd been at Mariana and Arion's. The blond had slept in the guest room, sharing with Sora who refused to leave his side, and Riku stayed in Roxas and Axel's room.

And since the night of the turning event, everything was just different.

"_Axel's life is just full of scars. Some he's been inflicted with, some he's inflicted on others."_

"_The scars never go away. They're always there, a constant reminder of what happened. It's hard, especially on Ax. Things like that easily get to him."_

"_You scare him the most, Roxas. You are Axel's biggest fear. Because he's terrified of hurting you."_

Roxas was okay. He knew he was. He wasn't emotionally scarred, he wasn't bathed in trauma. Once he got over his initial shock and came to terms with what happened, that it wasn't really Axel, and that it wasn't really his fault, he realized he was just fine and could move on.

He was a little robotic at the moment though, trying to get his sense of self back.

They knew this day would come. They just weren't prepared for it.

Axel, over the past days, was nothing like Roxas had seen. He was confusing, all dead and emotionless one minute, then putting up a façade of normalness the next.

"_He's going to need your help more than ever now."_

A knock on the door told him someone was coming in. He didn't turn to see who, he already had a feeling.

Axel sat on the bed beside him, looking straight out the window just as Roxas was. The minutes streamed by with no words being spoken. Roxas half expected Axel to start apologizing like the day after where he refused to stop saying, "I'm sorry." Axel wasn't expecting anything.

"I haven't been to the islands in nine years."

It was all either of them could say. Things weren't awkward, not strange between them. What happened was bad, not something that should have happened. It brought them closer, that was undeniable. They didn't want to admit some good came from something so terrible.

Things would be good again. At some time, things would be normal, just as they had been when they first met way back in September in that small café. The days would come where they could laugh and joke and just smile at each other. They'd hold hands, enjoy the glow of their relationship, and enjoy being in love.

The day would come. It was a new day to expect.

"I'll miss you."

Roxas only nodded. He didn't need to say the words back. His misty eyes relayed the message well enough.

They held hands, sitting on their bed, staring out at the gray stormy sky. They knew they loved each other, they didn't need to say it. And now it was time to heal. One to heal from a physical addiction that decided to take over yet again. Another to deal with figuring out just what could be done, how to move on and understand how to help.

They had already hit rock bottom. They couldn't sink any further. They made it through thus far. And it proved just how strong they were.

Nothing could tear them apart. The distance between them wouldn't be anything compared to what they had already gone through. Especially because healing was all that mattered.

"I have to leave soon."

Roxas nodded.

"Yeah."

Roxas squeezed Axel's hand. It was really happening. Axel was going away to rehab, Roxas was staying behind. A time of healing for both of them. And then they would pick up where they left off.

The clouds in the sky were moving. They were swirling and tearing apart and reforming back together again.

"It looks like snow," Axel said.

Roxas leaned heavily against his shoulder. He didn't say it, but he was going to miss Axel more than words could say.

A thumb was stroking the back of his hand soothingly. Silently he wept.

"Yeah, looks like snow."

* * *

**It's…it's….over? Really, truly, honestly, dear goddess, it's done? Finished? Finite? **

**:o holy camoli!**

**This is…well, sad. It's just sad. **

**Well, it's over, but really, it isn't. There's still an epilogue, which leaves off on a much happier note than this chapter did. So, more to come :D**

**And I have posted this chapter as well as the prologue to my new story! I really ask that you check it out. That story has easily become my new baby and I've been working really hard on it. It'll be good, I promise. It's called, "Ending with Less" and it's filled with promise. **

**So the biggest and warmest thanks to those who have stuck with me and this story for so long! Really, you guys kept me going. And to my lovely friends who have supported me and rolled their eyes at me and suggested ideas to me. You guys are the best ****J**


	31. Epilogue

**And here it is, the final, the end, the true closure to Truth. I'm still in shock….**

**Please enjoy, thank you all for sticking with me, and happy reading!**

* * *

**Month One**

* * *

"It just feels so strange."

"It'll take time getting used to."

The kitchen was like a dream. A lovely pastel green color, black granite countertops, shiny new sink and faucet, a nice fridge. They just needed some new appliances, dishes and silverware. Regardless of the missing pieces, it was everything he could have hoped for.

"Mom would like it."

"Mom would love it. Even if it wasn't as big as her own kitchen. But she'd be proud of it and helping hang up cheery, "Home is where the heart is," signs."

Both twins chuckled at the fond thinking of their mother. It was hard, thinking of her and how she would be now, what she would be doing.

The blond hugged the brunette tightly, his nose being buried in the elder's neck. Both had misty eyes.

"She'd be proud of you, Sor. Finally owning a place to yourself, being all grown up, falling in love. I'm proud of you."

"I'm proud of you too, Rox. You're stronger than you think you are."

Outside in the newly purchased apartment's front entrance came Riku's shout, "I have no telekinesis powers, so these boxes will not move on their own, nor with the assistance of my brain. Help would be nice."

* * *

Demyx stood in the doorway to Roxas' room, watching as the blond shuffled through clothes, taking some out of his duffle bag, then throwing some more in. "You staying with Riku and Sora again?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. Their guest room is nice." He looked up, noting the slightly sad look on Demyx's face. It pained his heart to see one of his closest friends looking so down. He knew he hadn't been around the house much to spend time with Demyx and Zexion, but Roxas found it much easier to sleep when he was closer to his brother, instead of being in his own bed without his favorite loving arms to hold him.

"I'll be here for the rest of the week, I promise."

It took a moment, but Demyx smiled a bit as he said, "Mom wants us to come over. Especially you. She really wants to see you."

Roxas felt the motherly affection from the relayed message, like being enveloped in a mother's hug. Mariana couldn't be his mother, but she was one darn good substitute. Any chance to see her was something he would never pass up.

"We can take a ride up really soon. This week. When work and classes don't get in the way."

"Sounds like a plan. Sora and Riku should come too. She keeps talking about them, and how cute they are together and how adorable their children would be." He paused. "On the other hand, perhaps we should save them from the trauma?"

Roxas laughed, shaking his head. "Oh no, they are definitely coming along."

* * *

A lot of the nights were hard. He felt a guilt. He told Sora of his guilt, but his brother told him it was misplaced; nothing was Roxas' fault. But words can't make the feelings go away, and most nights Roxas would lay in bed, thinking of all the ways he could have helped, could have done something, could have done something for Axel.

Other times he reminded himself that there really wasn't anything he could do but put his trust in Axel's longtime friends. The guilt was too strong though.

It got better. A little easier. Time was medicine all doctors prescribed.

He talked to Axel almost everyday. It seemed immediate the change in the redhead, but there was a lot of work and therapy to be done, plenty of confronting the past. Some days Roxas could hear the strain, the hardships through the other's voice. It was necessary, he told himself. Axel had to really get a grip and let go of everything that happened before and look ahead. And it seemed Ax was thinking the same thing. He'd laugh and talk about their future; joking of them getting married and how wonderful his little Roxie would be at being a housewife. According to Axel they'd have two kids, a girl and a boy and they'd be the perfect mother and father and he'd be working, counseling other people and helping them just as he was getting help now.

It all sounded like a dream. A nice dream, but a dream still, not reality.

Roxas was grateful that Axel didn't apologize once. He knew that would feed the guilt.

Still, it was hard without Axel there. He worried, most definitely. The first month was hard, the second would be worse but at least during Axel's second month of treatment he'd be able to go and visit. The third month would be killer, but he'd would be able to count the dwindling days until his boyfriend came home.

His friends were more than supportive. It hurt in a way; it reminded him of when his house burnt down those short few months ago. His brother was overprotective, Riku was overprotective, Hayner was overprotective, Olette was overprotective, Pence really didn't know what to do, and hell, even Seifer was trying to help. What a change Hayner had invoked in him.

Demyx hovered. It was sweet but annoying. At first, he found it nothing more than slightly frustrating, but he realized after a while that this was actually exactly what Demyx went through. Demyx had been hurt by Axel, then was left without him as well. Look what happened to their relationship, Roxas would think. They didn't stay together. Their romantic relationship had come to an end. That couldn't possibly happen to them, could it?

"Dem," he asked one day. "I don't want to pry but I need to know. Why didn't you and Axel stay together?"

Roxas was making himself breakfast, Demyx was sipping a glass of orange juice, sitting at the stool at the island counter. Zexion had school work in the labs to attend to.

The older blond looked thoughtfully into his glass. His brows knitted together. "I wasn't strong enough to keep a relationship with him. I wasn't ever able to deny Axel what he wanted. If he wanted a drink, I was only able to protest for so long. If he wanted sex, I immediately gave in because I figured there was no way around it. And I just didn't want him to suffer. At least, he convinced me enough that he was suffering immeasurable pain. Maybe he was. But he was using me to vent, to get rid of it, to feel better. I never said 'no' to him. I never could."

Roxas could understand. Axel just didn't come across as a person who was supposed to be in pain. He was supposed to be the one who solved everyone else's problems and put a smile on their face.

"You're strong, Roxas. You have the power to say 'no' to him. I know you love him. And he loves you. You can't give up on him. I was afraid to break up with him because I didn't know what he'd do. I think things would be worse if you did the same."

Roxas had never intended to do anything of the sort anyways.

* * *

**Month two**

* * *

February was such a drab month. The snow was melting, then falling some more, then mixing into disgusting slush. Roxas watched the distasteful precipitation fall. At this time, if he had to be anything, he figured he'd be the ugly black snow that had been plowed up along the side of the roads.

He felt so down.

He tried his hardest and did indeed put his best face on when he was with everyone, but the spark wasn't there. The fire was missing, being healed and returned to full flame elsewhere in the bright sun. He was stuck in snowy Twilight Town.

He attended his classes. He managed his grades. He went to work, he did his job, he joked with Zack and planned pranks on Larxene with Yuffie. He talked with Hayner about doing some serious Struggle training over the summer and watched, somewhat amused, as Hayner and Seifer got into an argument over who would kick who's ass at Struggling which led to a physical confrontation. The physical confrontation started to lead to a different form of physical-ness and Roxas found it was his time to leave.

Sora made sure to see Roxas everyday. At this point, Roxas was attempting to convince everyone that, really, he was okay and they didn't need to be so concerned with him. They argued that he just looked so sad all the time.

Mariana often called Roxas just to chat or to invite him over or to say that she was coming to their place. Whenever she came over she normally had some sort of sweets from Nari. The Italian woman's cookies were arguably the best any of them had ever had. She offered to teach Sora and Roxas to make them, and when Riku joined in, their lesson unfortunately ended with a very nice (and fairly expensive) mixer being broken. Mariana couldn't convince Riku that it was fine and that it was easily replaceable. He kept offering to pay for it. They all learned from that day that Demyx's mother was not someone to argue against.

Outside, Roxas did his best to be alright. On the inside, he did the same. It was easier to fake a smile to everyone else than to convince yourself that you were just fine. It was struggle, but nothing that he couldn't overcome. He just took everything day by day.

* * *

The islands were just as he remembered. White sand beaches, clear blues sky, crystal waters. The nostalgia was almost heartbreaking.

Roxas took Demyx to see his old home. The sight of the small cozy home made his heart clench and ache, and he had to walk away. There were too many memories there, it was too much to take at that point. He was surprised to see the old tire swing in the side yard where he and Sora would play all the time.

Walking down the dirt path to the beach where the boat docks were was like a trip down memory road. He recalled once when he and Sora were younger, around seven or so, and his older brother decided they were going to play tag while they were heading to the beach to sail out to their play island. He remembered running after Sora, just to watch his brother trip and fall, scraping his knee pretty badly. It was funny looking back on how extremely worried Riku had been, fretting over the brunette and struggling to carry him back to their house. It seemed obvious now how much Riku had always cared, even back when they were little and didn't know what love really was.

When he was on the boat, Roxas realized that it had been years since he'd been out at sea. He forgot what the rocking motions of the boat floating over waves felt like. Forgot how much he enjoyed reaching his arm over and scooping up the beautiful water in his hand.

It seemed like the past month and a half stretched on the span of six months. It was as though eons had passed by instead of only days.

He just couldn't possibly quell his excitement.

"We're almost there," Demyx remarked. He nodded ahead towards the docks that were in view, the island that was before them.

It was one of the larger islands that created the chain that was Destiny Islands. Not too far away was the island Roxas remembered playing at almost everyday as a kid. He could see some of the structures he remembered from where they were on the boat, and he could even see a faint line that he believed to be the oddly curved paopu fruit tree.

The boat was docked and soon enough Roxas and Demyx were entering the main building of the center. It was nice, with cool blue walls, soft music, and comfy looking furniture. Dem talked to the woman who looked to be in charge of things and he took care of everything needed. Roxas was grateful for him, thankful for everything he did.

The pair was told which home was Axel's, which was strange in the younger blond's head. No doubt the woman said 'home' which was different from the 'room' he had been expecting.

"They do things differently here," Demyx explained as they walked outside down a pathway. They went through a courtyard and it was almost eerie how Demyx seemed to know his way around. "Instead of putting everyone in individual rooms, they get set up in buildings that are designed like actual houses. Each patient has an advisor who stays close with them and watches over them. In each house there are six patients and six keepers. There are also two lead counselors per house, and one nurse-therapist."

That was certainly unique, the young blond thought. He'd never heard of a rehab center that did things quite like that. But maybe it was more helpful, all the interaction and support that everyone got. Maybe it was really doing some good for Ax.

Demyx led Roxas to a large area, shaped like a large U. The area in the middle was all paved with lovely smooth stones. Surrounding this area were large buildings, all looking like houses. So that's what they were talking about. And these houses were not small in the slightest, which had to be expected with the number of people that occupied each one.

They walked down the path along the houses, stopping at the second one in from the right side of the area. "He should be in here. The woman said he might be having a session, but she was pretty sure he was done."

Roxas didn't know what to expect when he walked through the door of the big house. Something designed more like a clinic, he supposed. But it was far different from his expectations. It was like home. Well, _a _home, but it was like stepping into their home back in Twilight Town with different décor. The walls were such a pretty celestial blue color, and the living room he walked into from the front entrance was arranged with plush looking furniture and fresh flowers, and a nice looking sound system. It was pretty impressive.

"Are you boys here for someone?"

The voice was so soft, it was almost impossible to hear. Had she not been sitting in plain view on the couch, book being closed and placed beside her, Roxas was sure he would have freaked and claimed the place was haunted.

Her eyes were impossibly soothing. Her smile was instantly calming. Combined with her angelic voice, the woman on the couch was the ultimate calming figure.

Demyx spoke, "Aerith, right? We came to see Axel."

Recognition shined in the warm green eyes. "Oh, then you must be Demyx, I presume." She glanced to Roxas who was standing somewhat awkwardly in the doorway. "And Roxas, right? I can easily tell just by looking at you." Her pretty smile seemed to grow as she looked at the young blond. "It seems a day doesn't go by around here when you aren't mentioned."

His cheeks burned from embarrassment and he bowed his head slightly in hopes of hiding their rosy tinge. Aerith cutely laughed, her lightly closed fist covering her smile. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Axel is quite talkative about both of you. He seems to be happiest when he is talking of you."

Before more words could be said, footsteps from the stairs that ended right before the front door were heard. Three heads looked up to see someone walking down the stairs towards them.

The swim trunks were familiar. And the person was tall, just like him. Roxas never realized he was holding his breath. He felt silly, in all honesty, for getting so worked up and feeling such anticipation. But, frankly, he didn't care how silly he was or how excited he was. He had every right to be excited. Because even though he talked to Axel on the phone that morning, it just wasn't the same as being right in front of the person he loved after being without their presence for over a month and a half.

Roxas bit his lip when the rest of Axel came into view; black wife beater over his torso and his hair pulled back into the spiky ponytail that he'd always adored. He looked that same, with the bright red hair and beautiful green eyes, the tear drop tattoos and tall slender figure. But though he looked exactly as he always had, the stretching smile and twinkle in his eyes was so much different, so much better, than any expression he had worn before. The Axel Roxas fell in love with was standing there at the bottom of the staircase with his arms open wide and pulling Demyx into a Mariana worthy hug. That was their Axel, _his_ Axel, and he couldn't be happier. He was giddy, he was pleased, he was warmed from the inside out just watching the redhead grab both sides of Demyx's face and kiss him hard on the forehead.

And when those amazingly attractive eyes turned to him, catching his own cerulean orbs that were beginning to mist, he felt like he was turning to jelly. His musings to himself were so strong he couldn't even hear what Axel spoke to him. He noticed his lips move, those eyes looking at him with amusement; obviously Axel took notice to how spaced out Roxas was.

He couldn't spare room to feel embarrassed as his bottom lip quivered and the tears spilled over and he ran, hugging his boyfriend so tight it hurt them both. He couldn't be embarrassed that he was reacting so strongly.

He was too happy to feel anything else.

* * *

It was unbelievable to think that it had been nine years since he set foot on the beach of his favorite childhood spot.

The three boys had taken a boat out to the small play island where most of the island children would go out and play. Roxas remembered this place so well, had vivid memories of the time he and his brother and all their friends came out here day after day to run around, getting into play fights and racing along the shoreline where the water just barely crashed into their ankles. He remembered all the times they would stay late and remember, suddenly, that the sun was going down and that if they didn't get back home soon, they'd be late for supper and wouldn't be allowed to return the island the next day.

The young blond took the other two around the island, showing them both the sparkling clear water spring, the secret cave they had discovered years ago, and they ended up walking across the wooden bridge to the secluded curved paopu tree that had served well as a place to rest, to sit like he used to do, lean against as Riku had always done, and lay straight down on as Sora always would.

A reminiscent smile adorned Roxas' face, his eyes like a window viewing an old movie full of memories. Demyx was unable to stop smiling, feeling the waves of memories that made Roxas so happy. Axel as well, feeling far more than content and happy to have to the two people he loved most with him, in a place that was so peaceful and special. Like a dream, a spotlight ending to the happiest movie ever made. Cliché in a way, but appropriate and needed at the moment.

Finally they ended up down at the shoreline, all adorning swim trunks as they basked in the crystal cool waters, the gentle waves splashing against them. Demyx had moved away from the pair, saying he was going to out further from shore and look for seashells. Axel knew that his first love was truly excited to be able to swim in the sea, given that Demyx was a sucker for water. But he also knew that his best friend was giving him and Roxas time by themselves to talk and just be alone. He couldn't be anymore grateful.

The couple sat in the wet sand where the water lapped up over their legs, barely reaching their waists.

At first they were both silent, enjoying the presence of each other, reminding each other of what it was like to be together without the need for words. Roxas was the first to speak.

"You're better," he stated, sounding almost chocked up as though he were going to cry yet again, though he wasn't close to it at all.

Axel nodded, knowing Roxas wasn't looking at him but the expanse of water instead. "I am," he said back smiling. It was so hard to describe the feeling. Like all the anger and hate and pent up negativity had left him. Like the pure waters had washed him clean, freed him from all the evils that had been sowed into him. The breeze that played with the boys' hair was exactly how he felt now; crisp and fresh, free and ready to keep moving forward. His thrill at finally being able to grasp just what it was like to be free of his past was so amazingly relieving, he felt like nothing could stop him again. And this time, he was going to make sure this feeling stayed, ensure that he could never fall back into the deplorable habit of gaining comfort from the bottle again.

They were sitting side-by-side, close enough that their legs and shoulders were touching. It wasn't close enough though, not for Axel, not for Roxas. They had both been devoid of each other's touch for too long after having it for what seemed like years upon end. They had hugged when they first saw each other back at the rehab house, they held hands as they walked around the island, and the contact they had now was comforting but not enough. And as if reading each other's minds, they moved at the same moment so Roxas could sit back against Axel's chest, the redhead's legs resting on both sides of the blond's body. A warm jolt of coziness crept through Roxas as the arms he had longed for encircled him and pulled him closer.

"You know," Axel said, resting his chin on the other's shoulder, "I honestly thought you might hate me for everything I put you through." He sounded sad, as though he had contemplated the possibility countless times.

Roxas frowned, answering honestly, "I thought I should have at first. I can't lie Ax, you did put me through a bit of hell. I had no idea what to do, no way I could help. You wouldn't let me help, you wouldn't let me in. I _was_ frustrated, but I'm not sure who I was frustrated with more, you or me." He continued on, not allowing Axel to say anything. "But even if I tried being mad at you, or even going as far as hating you, I don't think I would have been able to do it. I knew something was wrong with you. That wasn't you I was with those last weeks. It wasn't the Axel I had first met."

A nose nuzzled Roxas' neck, causing him to shrug his shoulders up from the tickling sensation. He bopped Axel lightly on the forehead. "I was waiting for you to leave me, honest to God. And I really think that would have made things a lot worse for me." He sighed deeply, his hot breath skirting over Roxas' skin, making the boy shiver. After a moment, he said, "I really came to terms with everything while I was here. I never spoke of what happened to me when I was growing up because I thought that if I had to relive it again, I'd never get better. It hurt so incredibly bad then, I was sure that reopening the wounds would hurt twice as much." Roxas moved his arms, placing his hands over Axel's which were resting on his stomach. "It did hurt. But after a bit it helped. I guess I accept what happened now, and I know that no matter what, I never want to become like either of my parents."

"That's good," Roxas responded. He would have said more but he felt like Axel had more to say.

"We'll do everything right this time to make sure I stay on track. The meetings and everything. My therapist. Everything will be golden. And we'll put everything behind us."

Roxas couldn't respond. He felt like a girl for wanting to cry again and he refused to let his eyes water now. But still, he couldn't describe the happiness he felt from just picturing everything being back to how it should be, everyone fine and healthy and happy, like a whole family that his mother had always wished her sons would have. He could see them now, crowded around the kitchen, the warm smells of food cooking and the cheery sound of laughter from everyone being together. So perfect in his head, and surprisingly, for once, not completely out of reach.

Unable to say anything, Roxas turned onto his side, snuggling into Axel's chest, eyes glowing as he watch the descending sun over the waterline. A sadness breached him as he realized that this meant that he and Demyx would be leaving soon.

"You lovebirds almost ready to head back." Demyx stood off to the side, standing tall and smiling. He stared out at the sunset as though mesmerized by the stunning colors reflecting off the water. Roxas looked at him, feeling so envious now of everything that Demyx was able to be. Axel's first in just about everything. First love, first friend, first savior, first partner. And seeing the pink scar running of his side, Roxas knew he was the first one to be hurt as well. He couldn't be envious of someone he couldn't be. He knew that if nothing else, he looked up to Demyx.

When they were about to leave Axel back at Seaside Sanctuary, Roxas felt like throwing up. His stomach hurt so bad, he didn't want to leave Axel after only spending a day with him. He wanted to take his boyfriend back home with him.

As he moved to hug Axel, he found that apparently it wasn't enough. It wasn't until his lips were tingling pleasantly as Axel was kissing him did he realize that they hadn't kissed once since they saw each other. Feeling the explosion of love, he responded eagerly, hoping that this moment could only last, wishing for one more second as soon as one was over. He seemed to have forgotten how perfectly their lips melded together, how his mind seemed to go foggy when they kissed and overall just how good it felt. But not all good things lasted and Axel broke their connection much to his disappointment. He placed a kiss on both the blond's cheeks, hugging him close. "I'll be home sooner than you know."

Roxas held him tight, unwilling to let go. "I love you."

He felt Axel smile against his neck. "I know baby. And you know I love you."

It was dark during the train ride home. Roxas felt the loneliness like an empty pit sitting in his stomach. It weighed him down like lead and gave him a sick feeling. He missed Axel already.

He was tired. His eyelids were drooping. A hand took a gentle hold of the side of his head and guided his head down onto a shoulder. Demyx's shoulder. The musician didn't move his hand either, running his fingers softly through Roxas' hair in comfort. Roxas couldn't be more appreciative of Demyx's support. "You're so strong Roxas." He chuckled lightly. The train bounced along the tracks as the radio played through the speakers above. "The first time I had to leave Axel back there after a visit, I was bawling like a baby. Mom told me to suck it up and be the man, even though she was crying too." Roxas allowed a ghost of a smile, unconcerned whether Demyx could see it or not. The fingers in his hair felt good and that along with the rocking of the train was putting his to sleep.

His last thoughts before dozing off were of the pink scar on Demyx's side and thinking that Demyx was wrong. Roxas knew Demyx was so much strong than he was.

* * *

**Month 3**

* * *

Month three was intolerable. This was truly taking everything in day-by-day, going with the flow and just waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. That's all it was.

He'd cook, help clean, go to his classes, do his homework, go to work, and just wait. It was torture.

But just knowing that Axel was on the right track, looking forward to how good things would be…it made the waiting easier. In fact, it made him more hyped up, day after day, for the return of the completion in their little family. His excitement couldn't be quelled and that made the month easier than the previous two.

"You seem on edge, Shorty," Zack said as he and Roxas were cleaning up the café after closing.

Roxas grinned, sweeping the floor rather quickly, bustling about to get everything cleaned. "Axel's coming home tonight!"

Zack laughed heartedly as he watched with mirth filled eyes the blond blur work rapidly.

* * *

**Summer**

* * *

"Could you please _not_ splash that contaminated chlorine water all over my flowers? They really don't appreciate it."

"Talking to your plants again, Marly?"

Marluxia looked affronted as Demyx laughed at him before running and jumping into the pool, causing water to splash up and rain lightly over the pink haired man's flowering daisies.

"I will order my cat to kill you, so watch yourself, hotshot."

Those in the pool laughed at the threat, though taking it somewhat seriously. Marluxia seemed to have his not so little anymore Thumper trained to do his bidding, and one thing for sure was though the kitten had grown into a large puff ball of fur, it sure hadn't outgrown it's rather vicious behavior.

"Where is Axel?" Sora, who was floating lazily on one of the inflatable beds, questioned. He rested casually, hands folder over his chest and sunglasses shielding his eyes. Riku floated at the end of the bed, pushing his boyfriend about the pool.

"He didn't say anything besides that he was going to get something." Roxas said, floating on a red noodle. He floated over towards Zexion and Demyx who were sitting on the bottom step of the pool, huddled together.

"Arr! Ye be right!" The pirate-accented shout came from the sliding door that allowed access from the house to the backyard. Marluxia looked up from his gardening, seeing Axel and stared with a rather dumbfounded expression. And as Axel ran towards the pool, Roxas got a full view of his boyfriend. His expression matched Marly's for a moment before he rubbed one hand over his face, muttering, "Oh dear Jesus."

Axel ran, jumping in the pool decked out with a rubber duck inner tube, an eye patch over his right eye and a fake foam pirate sword in hand. His cannonball sent ripples of waves through the pool, water splashing over Marluxia's plants. He had disappeared below the surface of the water, falling out of his inner tube and when he came back up to the surface, he was below Sora, effectively sending the brunette toppling into the water with a rather girly scream. Axel grabbed the inflated bed under one arm, his inner tube under the other and raised his sword victoriously. "Another vessel conquered! Onward me trusty steed!"

He seemed to be happily ignoring the stupefied stares as he approached the pair settled on the stairs. He stared Zexion down with his one visible eye, smirking deviously. "Ye think ye can hog the fair maiden, aye? Ye be wrong, Scallywag! Off with ye!" He playfully swung his foam sword towards Zexion who didn't even flinch and grabbed the foam blade, yanking it straight out of Axel's hand. The redhead frowned.

"So ye think ye can-!"

His words were cut off by a sharp slap to the face with the foam sword delivered by Zexion. The slate haired man looked rather smug as Axel ripped the sword from the other's hand, mumbling, "Ye ain't so tough. Arrrgg."

* * *

"Are they almost here? What is taking them so long?" Hayner had always been impatient and waiting around wasn't for him. He paced from his kitchen to the living room, back to the kitchen, getting himself a soda, the back to the couch. He took a sip from his cup before setting it down on the coffee table. Seifer chose that moment to grab his arm and roughly pull him down onto the couch beside him.

"Calm down, dammit. You're making me twitchy."

From the large armchair came Roxas saying, "I've never really noticed until now, but you two are freakishly alike. All hotheaded and impatient."

In unison, the pair yelled, "Shut up!"

Olette, sitting in the loveseat next to Pence chuckled. "Roxas is right," the girl said. "I'm sure they'll be here soon." She was always the mother in these situations and any situation really. She smiled warmly towards Seifer and Hayner, watching as Seifer whispered something into the other's ear. Hayner was slowly blushing, finally smacking his boyfriend's arm with a frown. The two seemed to start getting into a play fight which easily evolved into them beginning a wrestling match right there on the couch. She sighed, shaking her head at the immaturity but was happy to see the pair happier than ever. The two had really become attached to each other, creating a balance for one another. Though she had never thought it to be possible, she was so happy to see that the two worked out as a couple better than anyone could have hoped. And though the first few months into their relationship was a bit rough, things had definitely smoothed out now.

It seemed that everyone was able to be happy with someone else.

She moved closer into Pence's side, warming at the sound of her boyfriend's laughter as the blond pair eventually got so into their "play" fighting that they had rolled off the couch, bumped into the coffee table and evidently knocked Hayner's drink over, its contents being sent all over the table and rushing towards the edge, threatening to spill to the floor.

Gasping loudly, Olette jumped up and hurried to kitchen for paper towels. She knew Hayner's mother would be very upset if she came home to find a stain on her carpet, especially after she had been nice enough to allow them to have their gathering at her home.

Pence continued to laugh, not really helping in the slightest. The two boys seemed oblivious to the damage they had caused and continued to wrestle on the floor. It looked as though Seifer had Hayner in a headlock and the sandy blond was fighting to break free.

Roxas wasn't exactly helping either. "Hey, duchebags, you're kinda knocking everything over!" Not that he would actually get up and try to stop their fighting.

Oh well, Olette thought, so much for smooth sailing. At least they weren't near the presents.

Just as she started to clean up the spilled soda, the door opened and there stood the people they were waiting for. Rai stood slightly behind Fuu who was leading with her now swollen tummy. Everything in the room stopped and all eyes turned to the door. No one said anything. Pence sitting quietly now, Olette have gone still as a statue, a soda soaked paper towel in hand, Hayner lying on his back on the floor, one leg hiked up over Seifer's waist, Seifer above Hayner, hands stretched out in a grabbing motion. Roxas was the one to finally do something.

He twisted around in the chair, smiling sheepishly, only imagining what the sight the couple walked in on could have looked like. "Um," he said, "Surprise!"

Needless to say, Fuu broke out in tears and no one knew if it was from happiness or if the hormones were kicking in

* * *

**September**

* * *

It was well past midnight as the couple stood outside their room on the balcony. Roxas was pressed against the bars of the railing with Axel right behind him, his arms trapping Roxas in front of him, hands holding onto the railing, covering the blond's. The lights in the pool were on, casting an ethereal looking blue glow that was bright enough to light up the surrounding flower beds that were close enough to catch the light. Above the sky was clear, filled with millions of stars.

"What's your favorite constellation?" Roxas asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Axel rebutted.

Roxas tsk'd. "It's my turn to ask the question. You can't answer with another question." He laughed lightly, smiling.

"Well, I think it's a bad question. Besides, I hardly known any of the constellations."

"Pick one of the ones you know."

Axel thought for a moment, looking at the stars and finding the only group that he could recognize. "The Big Dipper."

Roxas chuckled. "Okay," he said, drawing out the word. "That's the only one you know, huh?"

"Ah-ah babe, my turn to ask the question." After a quick moment he asked, "Who is the one person in all history of the world that you would want to have lunch with for an afternoon?"

Roxas looked back over his shoulder, making a face at the rather different question. They'd been doing easy questions, like "what's you favorite…" and so on. He shrugged, deciding that different questions would probably make their game of Truth more interesting.

"I'm not really sure. I think it would be-oh! Hey, a shooting!" By the time the blond pointed up, the tail had already disappeared. "How many is that now? Four?"

"Yeah, I think so. Must be our lucky night. I remember once me, Dem, and Marly had seen at least seven in one night. I think that's a record."

"Hm. When we were kids, Sor, Riku, and I stayed out on our island one night. It was past our curfew, but Riku had said that there was supposed to be a meteor shower. So we stayed to watch it. I can't even begin to tell you how many wishes we made that night." Roxas laughed. "I think we all made the wish to not get punished for staying out too late."

Axel chuckled so close to his ear that Roxas' body shook pleasantly and his lips stretched into a smile when lips pressed against his neck, his weakest spot. "W-where were we?" he stuttered. Behind him Axel continued to kiss his neck softly.

"I forgot. But I do have a better idea." He mumbled, his lips moving against Roxas' flush skin. "I say we go for a late night swim."

"Eh? Man, but I don't want to change and everything."

Axel chuckled. "Who said anything about changing?"

Roxas looked down at the pool, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. He felt his boyfriend move away from his back. "I meant that we go for a little skinny." The blond turned around.

"We could so easily be seen."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Dem and Zex are sleeping. It's late, I highly doubt that anyone is going to be peeking out of their windows as long as we're quiet. And I haven't heard of any creepy stalkers in the area lately, so I really think we're safe."

Roxas bit his lip, still unsure of being so exposed out in the open, though he admitted to himself that the offer did seem tempting. He let out a deep sigh, deciding.

Axel smirked, victorious. "Race you there!" And he tore off.

Roxas shook his head laughing, and ran out after his boyfriend.

* * *

**I'm ending it there. It needs to be finished. And I'm satisfied. **

**Thanks so much for sticking with me. You guys were amazing. **

**And I hope that you'll all turn your attention to my newest AkuRoku fic that is very near and dear and special to me; Ending with Less. It's a little different than normal stories, so give it a try and let me know your thoughts! It'd be extremely helpful for me to get some feedback so I know where to take the story! It's posted now with a few chapters!**

**Again, thanks so much! We did it! It took over two years, but this is finally done and finished with! I'm very proud of it as well, so thank you thank you thank you all!**


	32. New (good) note

**Hello, everyone! The Truth sequel has been posted! Please visit my profile and find the new hit, Lies! I'd really appreciate some reviews and continued support. I've found writing very difficult lately and decided a lot of my problem is the lack of response from a fan-base. I'd greatly appreciate any kind of message about the future of this series (I did mention a potential third story, right?) and I need you guys to help me out! I'm truly hoping to get back into the spring of things!**

**Thanks,**

**Ebil**


End file.
